


Anhelo por ti

by Ezaki



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 183,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezaki/pseuds/Ezaki
Summary: La guerra acabo, mataste a tu enemigo, puedes regresar a tu familia, pero ya no tienes familia, ¿mereces hacer una nueva? o simplemente es mejor pasar tus días solo, tratando de arreglar un mundo que ya no puede ser reparado.Erik lucho para la fracción ganadora de la guerra, él fue el que asesinó al líder de la fracción perdedora, se le conoce como "El héroe de la nueva era", ahora dedica sus días a vivir en una pequeña isla con otros mutantes, realizando misiones cada cierto tiempo para rescatar a mutantes que fueron capturados y encerrados antes del termino de la guerra. Y entonces un día Erik se encuentra con un telépata.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 80
Kudos: 96





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> Aclaración: Aunque tal vez no parezca al principio, esto será un omegaverse, ¿mpreg? Yo espero que sí.

Abrir el bunker oculto entre un vasto bosque no fue difícil, había sido difícil localizarlo, pero ahora estaban en la parte sencilla.  
Desde el fin de la guerra solo había que tener cuidado con centinelas semi destruidos aun dispuesto a atacar y uno que otro mutante o humano de la oposición que se negaba a morir (siempre luciendo más como perros rabiosos y hambrientos que trataban de aferrarse a unos pocos momentos más de vida).  
No creía que este lugar les causaría problemas, pues lucía completamente abandonado.  
—¿De verdad crees que aún hay alguien con vida aquí? — Cuestionó Logan viendo discretamente en todas direcciones siempre alerta, listo para atacar a cualquier amenaza aun no existente, Erik nunca podía decidirse que le ayudaba más, si su mutación o el hecho de ser alfa.  
—No perdemos nada con revisar antes de asegurar que no hay nadie con vida— Agregó Raven, igualmente alerta, con sus instintos alfa a tope.  
—Estoy de acuerdo con Raven— Exclamó Alex (el único omega del equipo y uno de los pocos que Erik había ayudado a rescatar) mirando de forma nada discreta a todos lados del largo y lúgubre pasillo.  
—Ahí es donde te equivocas, todos podríamos morir— Comentó Sean sin dejar de caminar detrás de ellos, con esa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba y que Hank siempre decía que tenía que ver con su naturaleza de beta.  
—Él tiene un punto, es un muchacho inteligente— Concedió Logan, girándose discretamente a verlo a él.  
—Tú, bastardo, ni siquiera entiendes la lógica de morir no entiendo tus quejas— Decidió decir Erik, provocando la risa de Raven, Alex y Sean.  
—Cuando mueras voy a bailar alrededor de tu cadáver— Comentó Logan con calma. Desde su posición Erik no podía verle el rostro, pero estaba seguro de que había alzado una ceja (justo como hacía siempre).  
—Y mi fantasma se va a quedar para verte hacer el ridículo—  
—Sí, princesas, ambas son lindas y las reinas del baile, mejor pongan atención a su alrededor— Ordenó Raven con autoridad, buscando ocultar su nerviosismo.  
Erik decidió que debía decir algo para buscar tranquilizarlos a todos, por lo que se giró a mirar a su equipo, obteniendo la completa atención de los cuatro miembros a su cuidado.  
Deben separarse.  
—Debemos separarnos— Terminó diciendo, sin estar muy seguro de dónde había salido aquello.  
—¿Estás seguro?, acabamos de entrar— Dijo Logan no del todo convencido de la idea, pero tampoco completamente en contra.  
No, Erik no estaba seguro, creía que debían caminar un tiempo más todos juntos, cuidándose las espaldas.  
Estás seguro, así terminaran más rápido y aquí no hay nadie que pueda hacerles daño.  
—Estoy seguro, así terminaremos más rápido, además ustedes mismos lo dijeron, aquí no parece haber nadie, Sean y Raven ustedes dos vayan juntos por el pasillo de la derecha, Logan y Alex ustedes regresen y vayan por el otro lado, reencontrémonos aquí en 20 minutos— Sus compañeros de equipo se notaron un poco inseguros, pero terminaron por aceptar, dando un único y visible asentimiento de cabeza para realizar la orden recién recibida. —Mantengan sus radios encendidos—  
—Lo sabemos, qué crees que somos, ¿novatos? — Se quejó Alex mientras su voz iba alejándose por el pasillo, siendo acompañado por la risa de Logan.  
Son buenos compañeros de equipo.  
Erik coincidía con aquel pensamiento, se giró y continuó su camino con pasos firmes y seguros, sin titubeos, como si supiera exactamente a dónde iba.  
Lentamente los pasos y las voces de sus compañeros de equipo dejaron de escucharse, dando paso únicamente al sonido de sus propios pasos y su respiración.  
Le sorprendía que este lugar aún contara con luz, si bien esta parpadeaba cada cierto tiempo, siempre pareciendo que esta vez el parpadeo se volvería una oscuridad perpetua.  
—Hey— Dijo una voz a su izquierda y él giró el rostro al instante analizando a la persona de pie recargada en una pared, cabello castaño, ojos azules, sonrisa y postura relajada, sin aroma, Erik lanzó con su mutación uno de los cuchillos que mantenía ocultos en dirección al hombro izquierdo del desconocido.  
Lo único que el cuchillo hizo fue atravesar el cuerpo del hombre como si este no fuera real, como si…  
—Wow, estás listo para todo, ¿eh? — Le dijo el hombre sonriente.  
—No estás realmente aquí—  
—No solo eres hábil con tu cuerpo, también eres inteligente, ya veo porque eres el héroe del mundo moderno, Erik Lensherr— Aquel hombre y su sonrisilla boba lo estaban poniendo de los nervios, todavía más porque a pesar de ser uno de los mutantes más poderosos, estaba a completa merced del sujeto que ni siquiera estaba físicamente frente a él.  
El sujeto que no estaba realmente frente a él era uno de los que para este punto ya se consideraban extintos.   
—Telépata, tienes razón, soy uno de ellos, pero relájate no voy a hacerte nada, si quisiera matarte a ti y a tu equipo ya lo habría hecho y ni siquiera te habrías dado cuenta— Le dijeron con una sonrisa dulce.  
Su respiración estaba demasiado agitada.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Decidió que era mejor decir, en lugar de estar ahí respirando como animal asustado y acorralado.  
—Ayudarte— Le ofreció el desconocido al instante. —Si no te ayudo nunca vas a encontrar a los mutantes encerrados aquí, que aún siguen con vida, este lugar es un laberinto diseñado para perderte si no conoces los planos—  
—¿Y a cambio de qué quieres ayudarme? —  
—Solo tienes que hacerme un pequeño favor, por todo lo que he escuchado sobre ti y por la forma en que acabo de presenciar que me lanzaste ese cuchillo, va a ser muy sencillo para ti, estoy seguro— Se paró más derecho y trató de regular su respiración, si este tipo era realmente un telépata, tenía a Erik a su merced, debía saber lo estresado (asustado, preocupado, incómodo) que se encontraba, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a mantener la apariencia de calma que lo seguía necesitando para fingir que él tenía el control de esta conversación.  
—No sé porque me lo estás pidiendo, podrías obligarme simplemente a hacer lo que quieres, ¿no?, después de todo hiciste que me alejara de mi equipo, yo jamás nos habría separado estando en este sitio—  
El telépata rio suavemente.  
—Es cierto, yo hice que te separaras de ellos, los habría mantenido juntos, pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente para usar mi telepatía en los cinco a la vez y sí simplemente tú seguías actuando raro frente a ellos, estoy seguro de que te habrían arrastrado lejos de aquí, lejos de mi alcance y lejos de los mutantes atrapados aquí que tal vez no puedan resistir ni una semana más con vida— La sonrisa relajada desapareció y en su lugar una mirada preocupada ocupo su lugar. —De verdad quiero que los rescates— Parecía sincero, pero las personas (mutantes y no mutantes) siempre parecían sinceras al principio.  
—Si me rehúso de todas formas me obligaras a hacerlo así que finjamos que tengo opciones, ¿qué quieres a cambio? — El telépata volvió a sonreír, acercándose a él. Erik le ordenó al cuchillo regresar a su mano, pasando a través del desconocido que ni se inmutó.  
—Después de liberarlos a todos, te mostraré el lugar en el que estoy yo… — ¿Esperaba que lo liberara a él también? Cuando era bien sabido que los telépatas siempre estuvieron de parte del lado perdedor de la guerra. —Y me matarás— Erik no pudo controlar su entrenado rostro para no mostrar expresiones.  
El telépata rio.  
—No luzcas tan sorprendido, ¿tenemos un trato? —  
—Como dije antes si me rehúso lo único que harás es tomar el control de mi cuerpo y obligarme a hacerlo, así que si te hace sentir mejor escuchar que estoy de acuerdo con… el trato… bien, estoy de acuerdo—  
Otros soldados habían pedido cosas más extrañas de Erik en el campo de batalla, de su lado y del lado contrario, así que, si ese desconocido pedía morir, él podía concederlo.  
La sonrisa relajada desapareció, para ser reemplazada por una que se notaba repleta de felicidad.  
—¡Bien!, ¡excelente!, s-sígueme entonces—  
Sabiendo que realmente no tenía otra opción, comenzó a seguir al hombre que realmente no estaba físicamente ahí, por un pasillo interminable, que giraba y se torcía.  
Atravesaron cinco puertas de metal, no funcionales desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero que él abrió con apenas un poco de esfuerzo gracias a su mutación, hasta llegar a una puerta mucho más gruesa, con partes de centinelas semi-destruidas regadas por todo el suelo, así como unos cuantos cuerpos en descomposición.  
Erik apenas y se inmutó pues no era la primera vez que presenciaba una vista similar.  
—Tal vez esta puerta sea más difícil de abrir, pero confío en sus habilidades señor héroe del mundo moderno—  
Odiaba ese título.  
Bufó mirando de reojo al telépata, para plantar de forma correcta y segura sus pies sobre el suelo y colocar sus manos frente a él, inspirando profundo para finalmente dejar a su mutación fluir sin filtro; la puerta tembló levemente al inició y Erik dejó los recuerdos moverse por su mente, el dolor, la ira, el odio, la tristeza.  
La enorme puerta de metal cedió, siendo arrancada de su sitio. Sorbió discretamente su nariz y limpió su rostro con torpeza para correr a asomarse a la habitación que era más grande de lo que parecía, encontrándose con 20 personas, unas más alertas y saludables que otras.  
—¿Quién es usted? — Cuestionó un joven con lo que parecían unas alas medio cortadas a sus espaldas, aún con furia en su interior, dispuesto a luchar y proteger. Un soldado que llegaba tarde a la guerra.  
—Los voy a sacar de aquí—  
—No pregunté eso— Le dijo con fuerza en la voz. Una de las mujeres presentes se acercó un poco más al lugar donde antes había estado la enorme puerta, enfocándose en esta tirada en el suelo ligeramente deformada.  
—Arrancó la puerta. O tiene telequinesis o es… Erik Lensherr— Comentó la mujer de piel morena, provocando un susurro masivo entre todos los presentes, en claros “Erik Lensherr” dichos con tono de interrogación.  
—El héroe de la era moderna— Escuchó expresiones cargadas de admiración.  
De verdad odiaba tanto ese título.  
—Yo creo que te queda— Le dijo el telépata sin hacerse visible, simplemente como una voz susurrándole al oído.  
—Vamos, salgamos de aquí, los que pueden caminar ayuden a los que no— Ofreció acercándose a cargar a un niño con una pierna claramente fracturada. Después de ser reconocido fue sencillo hacer que las 20 personas lo siguieran.  
Con indicaciones de voz del telépata dichas en su cabeza el camino de regreso se sintió mucho más corto.  
—Erik, ¿dónde estás?, cambio— Comenzó a escuchar a través del radio que siempre mantenía encendido cuando faltaba la cuarta parte del camino para poder llegar a donde había acordado reencontrarse con sus compañeros. —Si no contestas, Erik Lensherr, vamos a salir a buscarte y no te va a gustar lo que te vamos a hacer cuando te encontremos, cambio— Amenazó Raven, provocando unas cuantas risitas entre los mutantes a los que acaba de salvar.   
—¿Esposa? — Preguntó uno de los mutantes luciendo un poco mayor que él.   
—Peor, ex novia— Decidió responder, haciendo reír al hombre. —¿Puede tomar el radio y ayudarme a contestar? —  
—Claro— El hombre mayor tomó el radio, presionando el botón correcto y acercándoselo a Erik para que pudiera hablar.   
—Estoy bien, voy en camino, cambio—  
—Te estabas haciendo el difícil, solo para no contestarnos, ¿verdad Lensherr?, cambio — El hombre mayor rio, presionando nuevamente el botón para permitirle hablar.  
—Tengo las manos algo ocupadas, cambio—  
—¿Estás bi…? — La pregunta de Raven se vio interrumpida al hacer contacto visual con él y los 20 mutantes sobrevivientes que lo acompañaban, contacto realizado justo al dar la última vuelta para regresar al punto de inicio.  
Sus compañeros de equipo se acercaron de inmediato buscando ayudar, entre preguntas a su persona si se encontraba bien.  
Erik no pudo decir mucho al ver al telépata volver a materializarse un poco alejado de todo el barullo, siendo el destinatario de un saludo completamente innecesario con mano alzada.  
—Ten— Le dijo a Logan entregándole al niño que había estado llevando todo este tiempo, Logan obedeció, pero no sin mirarlo de forma sospechosa.   
—¿Qué vas a hacer? —  
—Vayan saliendo, ahora voy yo— Contestó para caminar en dirección a donde el telépata se estaba alejando.  
—Erik, ¿A dónde vas?, ¡Hey! — Llamó Logan, pero no lo siguió, ninguno de los miembros de su equipo lo siguió.  
Erik no sabía si era porque confiaban en él o porque el telépata había tenido algo que ver.  
—Creí que huirías— Le dijo el telépata una vez que se alejaron de todo el ruido.  
—Dejaste claro que no puedo escapar—  
¿Qué tal si el decir que estaba débil para controlar la mente de todo su equipo era mentira y decidía vengarse de alguna forma?  
—No soy esa clase de mutante— Le dijeron claramente leyendo su mente, para de repente entrar a un pasillo lleno de puertas grandes y fortificadas justo como en la que habían estado encerrados los mutantes que acababan de ayudar a escapar.  
—¿Hay más mutantes detrás de estas puertas? — El mutante desconocido no estaba sonriendo más.  
—Había, pero ellos ya…— Erik decidió que lo mejor era ignorar al telépata y se colocó frente a una de las puertas obligándola a abrirse. —Erik— Llamó el desconocido suavemente cuando él se quedó paralizado al ver el montón de cadáveres dentro.  
Tragó en seco y se dirigió a la siguiente puerta obteniendo resultados similares, entonces fue a la siguiente y a la siguiente… hasta llegar a la última que estaba llena de cadáveres pequeños.  
Estaba acostumbrado al olor de la muerte, a la visión de la muerte, a las cosas que las personas hacían cuando sabían que morirían, a ver la vida escapar por los ojos.  
Podía ver el pequeño cuerpo de su hija entre esos, aunque ella no estaba ahí, aunque ella no había estado viva para cuando la guerra había alcanzado su pico máximo.  
Y de repente pudo escuchar con claridad la risa de Nina, así como percibir su aroma único de niña omega, podía sentir sus besos torpes por el rostro y la forma que siempre apretaba fuerte el cuello de Erik cuando él la cargaba.  
—¿¡Q-qué estás haciendo!? — Le gritó al telépata, girándose a verlo, luchando con las imágenes en su cabeza.  
El telépata, pese a no estar ahí, se veía un poco asustado y un poco triste.  
—Lo siento, solo quería ayudarte—  
—¡No escarbes más en mi cabeza! — Le ordenó en un grito y el telépata solo respondió inclinando la cabeza, aferrándose a sus propias manos.  
—Lo siento— Le volvió a decir y Erik se limpió el rostro, inspiró profundo y se paró derecho.  
—¿Dónde estás? — El telépata no volvió a levantar el rostro, pero continuó dirigiendo el camino.  
Después de caminar solo unos cuantos metros más una nueva puerta se encontraba frente a él; está a diferencia de otras cedió con facilidad.  
Entró en la habitación que se encontraba llena de máquinas y cables de distintos tamaños; los había del diámetro de una canica, hasta unos del diámetro de una cabeza.  
Y en medio de todo encontró un cuerpo, sentado en una especie de silla rodeada por cables aún más grandes y con una especie de casco en la cabeza.  
El cuerpo estaba emaciado, demacrado, sin un solo cabello en su cuerpo, la cabeza laxa, inclinada descuidadamente hacia adelante y luciendo como si no tuviera la fuerza ni siquiera para levantar un dedo, sin zapatos y apenas con una prenda roída que alguna vez fue ropa interior.  
—Hmm, me veo terrible— Le dijo la proyección en su cabeza del telépata, en el cual apenas y se podía notar el parecido con la imagen del cuerpo que casi parecía no tener vida.  
—¿Este eres tú? —  
—Lo sé, he tenido mejores días— Le contestó el telépata sonriente.  
La guerra no había terminado hace tanto como para que alguien que la había perdido se viera así, esto era un grado de desnutrición y descuido de años, no las semanas que tenía el fin de la guerra.  
De golpe sintió una mano tocando su brazo dominante, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y provocándole el lanzar uno de sus cuchillos buscando defenderse, atravesando sin ningún problema la proyección del telépata.  
—Estas lanzando ese cuchillo a mi yo equivocado— Dijo el telépata acompañado de una risa discreta. —Lo siento, no quise asustarte, solo soy yo, se pueden lograr muchas cosas con la telepatía, sé que sientes que te estoy tocando, pero realmente solo estoy engañando a tu cerebro para que te haga creer eso. —Le explicó mientras él no pudo contenerse de ver el rostro del mutante desconocido, enfocándose en sus ojos llorosos de irises azules. —Pero quería hacer eso para decirte… gracias por seguir buscando sobrevivientes, aún si la guerra ya terminó, gracias por matar a Shaw— Erik quería alejar su mirada, pero no pudo. —Gracias por cumplir con tu parte del trato—  
—Tú habrías hecho que…—  
—No, la verdad es que, si te hubieras ido después de sacar a los sobrevivientes de aquí, no te habría obligado a nada—  
Erik no sabía, tal vez era el telépata metiéndose nuevamente con su cabeza, pero le creía.   
Sin darse cuenta le sonrió a la proyección de telépata.  
—Es gracioso que lo menciones ahora que estoy frente a tu cuerpo— El telépata soltó una carcajada sin contener nada del volumen de su voz (voz que realmente solo Erik podía escuchar en su cabeza).  
Erik quería reír con él, pero no estaba seguro de poder soltar una carcajada tan libre como la que acababa de presenciar.  
—Gracias, Erik Lensherr— Le dijo el telépata una vez que se calmó.  
—¿C…? — El telépata lo miró confundido. —¿Cuál es tu nombre? —  
El mutante desconocido lució sorprendido, para sonreír suavemente, abrió los labios con calma.  
—Mi nombre es…— Y de golpe la proyección y la voz que había estado con él hasta ahora desapareció de golpe.  
—Hey— Llamó viendo en todas direcciones, buscando a alguien que nunca había estado realmente. —¡Hey! — Se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo en medio de la habitación, rodeado de cables y con una especie de casco en su cabeza sin cabello.  
Se inclinó hacia el telépata, colocando su dedo índice y medio sobre el pulso carotideo y percibiendo el casi imperceptible movimiento torácico provocado por la respiración. Soltó un suspiro aliviado y entonces se recriminó a sí mismo.  
¿Qué mierda hacía él sintiéndose aliviado de que el telépata estaba vivo?  
Se suponía que Erik lo iba a…  
Tragó saliva y saco la pistola que raramente usaba.  
Hizo una promesa.  
Se aseguró de que estaba cargada, quitó el extraño casco de la cabeza del telépata inconsciente y colocó el arma contra la sien del mutante que seguía siendo un extraño.  
¿Es un extraño solo porque no sabes su nombre?  
Colocó su dedo sobre el gatillo y jaló de este.


	2. Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> Advertencia: Ideación suicida.

Podía escuchar una voz, suave y apenas perceptible, pero demasiado cerca como para ser ignorada, esa voz podía pasar por la suya propia, a veces resultaba confuso diferenciar su propia voz interna de ajenas haciendo eco en su mente, pero no, esa voz no era suya y ni siquiera estaba siendo percibida con ayuda de su telepatía, estaba seguro de que realmente había alguien cerca de él hablando, al parecer, consigo mismo.  
¿Por qué había una voz junto a él? Ya no recordaba la última vez que había escuchado con sus oídos y no con su mente a otra persona.  
No, eso era mentira, él había hablado con Erik Lensherr… sí, se había desmayado mientras hablaba con el héroe de la era moderna justo antes de decirle su nombre.  
No, antes de eso había hecho un trato y Erik Lensherr había accedido a matarlo.  
Su mente inicio el mismo proceso de cada día una vez que comenzaba a recuperar su estado de alerta, entre más y más recuperaba la orientación en tiempo, espacio y persona, más y más nítidas se volvían las voces y los gritos y el dolor y el odio de todos los mutantes y no mutantes a los que había hecho sufrir, entremezclándose con las voces y los gritos y el dolor de todo ser vivo cercano.  
Hizo un trato, Erik había estado con él en la misma habitación, no entendía entonces porque ahora estaba en un lugar desconocido, vivo, cuando tantas personas a las que había hecho sufrir ya no.  
Seguía viviendo cuando muchos, que merecían más estar vivos, ya no lo estaban.  
Buscó información en específico en la mente, cercana y desconocida, compañera de la voz que seguía farfullando. Estaba cansado, muy cansado y casi no podía usar su mutación, casi no podía compartimentar la información, siendo bombardeado con montones de ideas confusas y sentimientos contrarios y dolor y desesperanza… y amor, mucho amor, cálido y pasional, dulce y…  
Abrió los ojos, alzando las manos descoordinadamente.  
—Oh, ten cuidado, no muevas tus manos, puedes lastimarte— Le dijo la voz que hasta ahora había estado murmurando a su lado.  
No podía enfocar correctamente el rostro del desconocido.  
¿Es un desconocido si ya he estado en su mente?  
Acercó sus manos a su rostro lo más cerca que pudo coordinar notando una intravenosa en su mano izquierda, tener medicamento administrado directo por una vena nunca le había traído consecuencias positivas.  
Con la mano que no estaba siendo atravesada por un catéter intentó arrancar la intravenosa, siendo detenido por una mano con ligeros tintes azules.  
—No, no, no te lo arranques, te vas a lastimar, solo es para restitución de líquidos, estabas muy deshidratado, sigues estando deshidratado— Explicó el hombre mientras seguía forcejeando con él.  
Hubo una vez en que él habría creído en la honestidad detrás de las palabras dichas, en que solo debía buscar en su mente para descubrir una mentira. Pero ese ya no era él.  
Colocó su mano derecha sobre una con tintes azules sentándose de golpe y quedando demasiado cerca del rostro del sujeto desconocido.  
—¿Dónde estoy? — Ordenó con ayuda de su mutación, observando la voluntad del desconocido someterse ante él.  
—Estamos en Genosha, una pequeña isla dirigida por Erik Lensherr en donde nos refugiamos los mutantes vencedores de la guerra—  
¿Por qué él estaba aquí? No se suponía que él estuviera aquí.  
¡Él debía estar muerto!  
—Vete— Ordenó, soltando la mano del desconocido y viendo como este se alejaba mecánicamente, saliendo de la curiosa habitación que no se notaba descuidada pero sí un poco desordenada, más que un consultorio, hospital o clínica, parecía un laboratorio improvisado.  
Vio en todas direcciones en busca de algo filoso, un cuchillo, una pistola… pero claro que nadie dejaría a su alcance un arma.  
Vio el equipo de venoclisis deseando poder ahorcarse hasta la muerte, sabiendo perfectamente que eso no iba a funcionar, su sistema nervioso al perder el aporte de oxígeno perdería el estado de alerta mucho antes de que él pudiera terminar con su vida y no era como que se pudiera mover para acomodar el equipo de venoclisis en un lugar lo suficientemente alto como para colgarse y fracturar su segunda vértebra cervical y lesionar su medula espinal provocándose una muerte instantánea o al menos (probablemente más merecedor de esta) una muerte lenta asfixiándose hasta morir.  
Debió hacer que el desconocido lo matara en lugar de alejarlo; aún podía hacerlo volver… ¡sí!  
Sintió sus ojos humedecerse.  
No, no podía hacer eso, no sin preguntar por el consentimiento de la persona, aunque eso había probado no ser muy funcional, considerando que le solicitó específicamente a Erik que lo matara y este, a pesar de que había aceptado terminó trayéndolo a su… su país recién alzado lleno de mutantes sobrevivientes de una guerra que jamás debió ocurrir, una guerra en la que él terminó ayudando a que más y más mutantes sufrieran y…  
Sentía que no podía respirar bien.  
Solo quería no pensar, solo quería que su cerebro guardara silencio por un momento, solo un momento de descanso, quería que todo dejara de ser tan importante.  
Deseaba que todo dejara de ser tan doloroso.  
Sí, iba a hacer que el hombre antes presente regresara y lo ayudara a terminar con su vida.  
Forzó a su cerebro a buscar la mente antes tocada, pero estaba débil y hacía mucho que sus muros habían estado completamente funcionales por lo que terminó por ser ahogado entre montones y montones de pensamientos cargados de emociones negativas y unas cuantas positivas que no fue capaz de filtrar.  
Soltó un leve quejido.  
Y de repente tocó una mente familiar, una que ya había visitado antes, llena de muerte, guerra e ira, pero que en cuyo centro se encontraba la risa de una niña, calidez, añoranza, era casi como estar en paz.  
No había notado que había estado luchando por mantener la conciencia, hasta que la perdió por completo.  
…  
Lo cierto era que le preocupaban muchas cosas.  
¿Llovería como se esperaba? Porque eso era algo que necesitaban, periodos estables de lluvia, ¿los cultivos estaban siendo cuidados de forma correcta? Si al final todos los cultivos terminaban muriendo no tendrían suficiente comida.  
Había bastantes habitantes en la isla, Logan los llamaba trabajadores, pero Erik sabía que no todos estaban en condiciones de trabajar, y los que estaban en condiciones no era que estuvieran en su estado más óptimo, deshidratados, desnutridos, enfermos… eso sin contar a los pocos niños residentes.  
Además de esos problemas que estaban constantemente en su mente (junto a al menos 10 nuevos que surgían diario) Erik se había creado un nuevo problema; acababa de traer a un telépata a la isla, poniéndose y poniendo a todos en peligro.  
¿En qué había estado pensando?  
No estaba seguro, se decía en parte, pero otra parte de él, una más escondida e instintiva le aseguraba tener la respuesta, mientras se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez la serie de eventos que concluyó con un telépata no muerto siendo traído a Genosha.  
Pero como siempre que las preocupaciones por aquellas cosas para las que no podía hacer algo que resolviera todo y le asegurara que todo estaría bien en delante (eso incluía ahora al telépata inconsciente), Erik había decidido concentrarse en algo que sí podía hacer, como iniciar con los cimientos para una nueva casa destinada a alguno de los nuevos mutantes recién llegados (además siempre se necesitaban nuevas casas)  
Mientras removía un poco la tierra se sintió observado, girándose para encontrarse con la atenta mirada de Raven que se acercaba a paso tranquilo, con brazos cruzados y con su cabello naranja moviéndose en compañía del viento.  
—Hey— Lo saludó en cuanto estuvo de pie frente a él; Erik removió la tierra con uno de sus pies como si eso sirviera de algo.  
No tenía ganas de discutir con Raven, pero…  
—Sé lo que estás pensando y sé lo que vienes a decirme— Raven le lanzó una sonrisa desafiante.  
—Oh, ¿en serio?, parece que no tenemos solo un telépata en la isla, sino dos— Y aunque sintió que Raven diría aquello con más agresividad, terminó hablándole en un tono casi juguetón, ese tono parte de las razones por las que una vez creyó que podría amarla como amante no solo como amiga.  
Erik le sonrió y Raven lo imitó casi con dulzura, para luego suspirar y apartar cualquier emoción de su rostro.  
—No estoy juzgando tu decisión de haberlo traído aquí, porque entiendo porque lo salvaste—  
—Raven— Riñó, porque no, ella no entendía y Erik tampoco.  
—Claro que lo entiendo, “un mutante que pide que lo maten” … ¡Por Dios Erik!, ¿crees que no puedo ver que te estás proyectando en él?, que ves en él al tú de después de perder a…— Raven siempre era agresiva y siempre le hablaba directo y sin tapujos, excepto cuando se trataba de hablar de Nina. La teoría de Raven parecía valida y en parte podía ser que fuera verdad que tal vez veía un poco de sí mismo en el mutante desconocido, pero… en el fondo sentía (sabía) que no era solo eso. —Él… no lo conoces, es un telépata que estuvo de parte de Shaw, traerlo aquí nos puso a todos en peligro—  
—Eso no lo sabemos—  
—Claro que estamos en peligro, los telépatas son…—  
—No, eso no, lo de que estaba de parte de Shaw—  
—Erik, todos los telépatas…—  
—Pero si realmente hubiera estado de su parte, ¿por qué está así?, ¿por qué estaba encerrado?, Raven, ni siquiera tenía ropa— Raven sacó el aire de golpe por la nariz, haciendo fuerza con su mandíbula.  
—El final de la guerra nos hizo cosas horribles a todos— Erik torció los ojos al igual que la boca. —No estoy diciendo que lo lancemos al mar para que muera, solo digo que tenemos anti-mutágeno— Raven hizo una pausa, como si lo retara a decir algo. Ante su silencio, continuó. —Él es un telépata y sabemos que los telépatas en el 100 por ciento de los casos son omegas, usar el anti-mutágeno no será permanente en él, pero sí logrará mantener protegidos a todos los que estamos en la isla— Sabía que el argumento de Raven era más que valido, pero en lugar de decirle a la mujer frente a él que tenía razón y que los riesgos para el telépata eran superados por los beneficios para los habitantes de la isla, terminó dando más argumentos como si estuviera completamente en contra.  
—Él no huele a omega—  
—Erik— Era interesante esa capacidad de Raven de regañarlo con solo decir su nombre.  
—Podemos hacer que se quedé sin su mutación para el resto de su vida—  
—¡Es su mutación a cambio de la vida de todos nosotros! —  
Raven tenía razón.  
Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro restregándolas por toda la superficie casi como si quisiera hacerse daño.  
—Erik— Llamó Raven de nuevo haciendo que dejara de refregarse el rostro, dispuesto a escuchar lo que le diría a continuación, pero distrayéndose con Hank que caminaba a paso tranquilo un poco alejado de ellos.  
—¿Hank? — Llamó porque, que él recordara, este estaba con el telépata.  
Tragó en seco, sintiendo todos los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse en anticipación a un ataque y corrió hasta detener el caminar hipnótico de McCoy.  
—Hank— Llamó colocando sus manos en los hombros del hombre más joven  
—¡Hank! — Llamó Raven con un toque más desesperado, acunando su rostro.  
Erik sintió un escalofrío en la nuca y giró, seguro de que alguien estaba detrás de él; en lugar de eso un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo abrumó impidiendo que pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera llevar ambas manos a casi jalar su cabello, deseando que pudiera arrancarse la cabeza.  
A pesar del dolor intentó analizar su alrededor, porque era lo que había aprendido al pelear tantos años en una guerra que todos consideraban perdida.  
Se encontró con Hank y Raven imitando su acción de presionarse la cabeza como si aquello pudiera parar el dolor.  
Era el telépata, esto tenía que ser acción del telépata.  
Y así como había aparecido (sorpresivamente) el dolor desapareció por completo, siendo reemplazado por una tenue calidez que envolvió suavemente su mente. Recordándole un poco a como se sentía el abrazar a su hija, pero siendo extrañamente diferente.  
—¿Qué mierda fue eso? — Cuestionó Raven alerta y lista para atacar, aún con una mano en contacto con el cuerpo de Hank.  
—¿D-dónde…? — Escuchó a Hank hablar dejando de lucir fuera de sí, claramente recuperando el control de su cuerpo. —¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿qué no estaba con…? — Dejó de lucir tan desubicado y miró a Erik a los ojos. —É-él despertó— Dijo McCoy luciendo un poco asustado, justo al tiempo que la presencia cálida en la cabeza de Erik desaparecía.  
En lugar de decirle algo más a sus compañeros corrió en dirección al laboratorio de Hank, sin poner atención a los gritos de Raven llamándolo por su nombre o algunos de los habitantes viéndolo confundido y un poco asustados, siempre híper alertas.  
—¿¡Qué putas pasa!? — Gritó Logan detrás de él, acercándose a paso rápido, cuando Erik ya se encontraba de pie en la entrada del laboratorio, observando al telépata inconsciente. —Erik, ¿qué mierda?, algo me dice que el dolor de cabeza que sintió todo el puto mundo tiene que ver con este…—  
—Hank— Llamó interrumpiendo a Logan ni bien sintió a Hank y Raven llegar, siguiendo de pie en la entrada.  
Había cosas que Erik no podía reparar, había situaciones en las que no estaba seguro de que de haber hecho algo diferente eso habría cambiado el desenlace, había situaciones en las que no podía asegurarse de que saliera todo bien, pero esta era una situación en la que podía asegurar que dependiendo de la decisión que tomara eso cambiaría para bien o para mal la seguridad de las personas que habían decidido confiarle sus vidas.  
—Prepara una dosis de anti-mutágeno—  
…  
Había demasiado silencio.  
Se obligó a sí mismo a despertar al instante, mientras buscaba una y otra vez en su mente, pero no, estaba solo en su cabeza.  
—Despertaste—Le dijeron de forma parecida a tantas veces en estos últimos años, pero a la vez diferente. Se giró a buscar el origen de aquella voz, sintiéndose demasiado fuera de sí como para fingir que no estaba asustado.  
Junto a él encontró a Erik Lensherr sentado en una silla de madera y al hombre joven que había visto antes, Hank McCoy recordaba haber leído en su mente.  
—Me drogaron —  
—Fue una dosis pequeña de diazepam, solo para que no sintieras dolor por el… oh, diazepam es…— Intentó explicar el hombre más joven con nerviosismo.  
—Sé lo que es— Contestó molesto y entre dientes. —¿Qué más me inyectaron?, ¿por qué no puedo usar mi mutación? — Hank parecía dispuesto a responder, pero fue interrumpido por la voz profunda y estable de Erik.  
—Anti-mutágeno, eso anula tu mutación, pero como telépata que eres y como omega, para ti los efectos solo serán temporales. No lo habría usado si no hubieras usado tu mutación para controlar a Hank y después te hubieras metido en la mente de todos los habitantes de la isla a la vez. Lo siento, pero tengo que proteger a los mutantes que viven aquí— Le explicó Erik.  
Él aceptaba que había hecho aquello, era su culpa no haber podido controlar correctamente su mutación, igual que había sido su culpa ser tan miserablemente cobarde como para acabar con su propia vida cuando tuvo la oportunidad, terminando por causarle mucho dolor innecesario a muchos mutantes y no mutantes durante la guerra; pero había algo en esta ocasión que no era su culpa y eso era algo que iba a reclamar con toda su furia.  
—Pues no me hubieras traído— Inició con su réplica mirando directo al rostro del hombre. —No te pedí que me trajeras aquí, te pedí…—  
—Lo siento— Le dijo Erik interrumpiendo y bajando la mirada; No necesitaba de su mutación para saber que Erik Lensherr estaba mortificado por sus palabras.  
¿En qué sentido se sentía mortificado? No podía saberlo porque le habían quitado su mutación.  
De repente no quería estar enojado, pero continuó siendo impulsado por años de sufrimiento acumulado que solo deseaba hacer desaparecer.  
—Si de verdad lo sientes, cumple con tu parte del trato— Pidió tratando de no ser tan agresivo.  
—No puedo hacer eso—  
—¡Maldito…! — Gritó buscando las palabras correctas para liberar su ira, pero simplemente no las encontró, terminando por gruñir, maldiciendo su débil cuerpo que no le permitiría ni siquiera darle un buen golpe al estúpido rostro de Erik Lensherr.  
Debió haber elegido al tal Logan o a Raven.  
(Pero la mente de Erik Lensherr lo había hipnotizado, todos sus pensamientos, su sentir, su dolor y toda la bondad que a pesar de todo se podía percibir lo atrajo y no lo dejó ir).  
Ante el silencio generado por él y por Erik, Hank se limpió la garganta y habló.  
—¿Te gustaría un poco de agua?, he estado humedeciendo tus labios mientras estuviste inconsciente, pero imagino que debes sentir mucha sed— Le comentó sin esperar una respuesta, simplemente yendo a servir agua en un vaso y acercándoselo a él, como si no pudiera sentir miedo a pesar de que él había controlado su mente.  
Estiró una mano temblorosa para tomar el vaso, dejándolo resbalar de entre sus trémulos dedos que se negaron a responder correctamente, haciendo un desastre de agua en el suelo.  
—Serviré más y si quieres puedo ayudarte a beberla — Ofreció Hank como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada, tomando un nuevo vaso y acercándose a él.  
Decidió que esta vez tomaría el vaso con ambas manos, arrancándolo del agarre de Hank, llevándolo lenta y temblorosamente a sus labios.  
Se había sentido tan bien al humedecer sus labios, después su lengua y finalmente su irritada garganta. Aún podía sentir la frescura recorrer su faringe y esófago, incluso podía sentir el ligero peso en su estómago.  
—No sé cuánto tiempo llevabas sin comer nada, pero igual debemos empezar de a poco; primero debemos ver si toleras líquidos y si es así pasaremos a semi líquidos como gelatina y después cosas ligeras y después…— Hank desvió su atención a Erik, para colocar su mirada nuevamente sobre él, como si esperara que alguno de los dos dijera algo, ante la falta de respuesta verbal, continúo hablando. —Una vez resuelto lo de tu alimentación podemos pensar en fortalecer tus músculos, están muy atrofiados imagino que por la falta de movimiento… sobre todo los de tus piernas—  
—Eso es porque no puedo caminar— Erik lucía muy sorprendido, Hank no tanto. Así que mutación o no, él podía asegurar que el hombre de lentes ya había sospechado algo. —Hank, me ofende que no luzcas sorprendido— Dijo de manera seca y sarcástica. El hombre más joven paso una mano por su rostro luciendo mortificado.  
—V-vi la cicatriz en tu espalda— Le sonrió al hombre de lentes mientras asentía lentamente.  
Erik se mantuvo en silencio.  
No sabía si prefería el ruido doloroso de su telepatía o este silencio irónicamente ensordecedor.  
Le sonrió esta vez a Erik, de forma fría y molesta.  
—Te estás replanteando no haberme matado, ¿verdad? —  
—Silencio— Ordenó Erik sin siquiera girarse a mirarlo.  
—¿Qué?, ¿no le dijiste a tu…? — Miró unos instantes a Hank, preguntándose cuál sería la mejor manera de llamarlo (sin ser demasiado ofensivo). —Subordinado, que no quisiste matarme—  
—Dije que silencio—  
—¿O es al revés? Le dijiste y ahora no quieres reconocer que ahora que sabes que soy paralítico te arrepientes de…—  
—¡Dije que silencio, mierda, lo de tus piernas no cambia una mierda! — Gritó Erik acompañado del sonido de algo pesado y metálico cayendo no muy lejos.  
No había podido ver lo que sea que había hecho ese ruido, pero lo que sí podía ver era la ira de Erik.  
Hank volvió a limpiarse la garganta, para seguir con una tos fingida.  
—Ya que no has vomitado el agua, tal vez deba ir a buscar gelatina o un poco de fruta— Explicó Hank intentando pasar su nerviosismo por amena tranquilidad (fallando rotundamente), para salir del lugar sin esperar una confirmación o negación por parte de Lensherr.  
Erik se dedicó a respirar de forma extensa y profunda por unos segundos, mientras él se dedicó a tratar de no sentirse tan extrañado con el silencio en su mente.  
Era muy extraño, como si no perteneciera a su propio cuerpo, como si todo estuviera en el lugar incorrecto.  
—Lo intenté— Habló Erik de repente, deteniendo su enajenación. Inspiró profundo y decidió dar pie a que el “héroe de la era moderna” siguiera hablando.  
—¿Qué intentaste, Erik? — Solicitó cubriendo sus palabras de ira.  
—Matarte— Le respondieron en seco y eso era algo que no esperaba escuchar.  
¿Acaso su mutación le había jugado una mala pasada y se había salido de control buscando la supervivencia de su dueño y por eso Erik no había podido cumplir con su parte del trato?  
—Pero no pude— Se sentía tan traicionado, tan idiota…  
—¡No me digas que no puedes! — Le gritó al otro. —Estuve en tu mente, sé de todos a los que mataste sin pensarlo demasiado, sé…— Pero Erik lo interrumpió.  
—¡Es porque eres tú!, no pude…— Y aunque parecía pesarle demasiado decirlo, continuó. —No puedo— Le dijo en un susurro mirándolo directo, con ojos demasiado claros y un poco llorosos.  
Muchas veces Charles había llorado al leer una mente y sentir el dolor ajeno como propio. Ahora no podía usar su mutación, pero una lagrima recorrió su rostro; podía mentirse y decirse a él mismo que era la decepción por tener que seguir con vida.  
Pero, aunque probablemente era parte (llorar por dolor originado en su propio ser) en el fondo sabía que eso no era todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Se me ocurrió que, ya que “omega” es un término usado en los comics, entonces los omegas serán los mutantes más poderosos.
> 
> Nota 2: Anti-mutágeno es como llamaré a la cura mutante porque sentí que suena cool 
> 
> Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia y además por comentar, espero y este capítulo haya sido disfrutable también.


	3. Tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> Advertencia: Un poquito más de ideación suicida, sentimientos de culpa, remordimiento, ansiedad, incapacidad de manejar las emociones correctamente… creo.

Hank no terminaba de entender ahora cuál era el problema con el telépata y con Erik.

El día anterior después de dejarlos solos para que hablaran con la excusa de que iría a buscar algo de comer (no había sido totalmente una excusa realmente había buscado algo para que el telépata pudiera comer), al volver encontró a Erik asustado (definitivamente el jefe le gritaría si decía eso en voz alta) y al telépata nuevamente inconsciente.

Después de asegurarse de que el mutante del que aún no sabían su nombre estaba únicamente durmiendo con signos vitales estables, decidió irse a casa con Alex y Scott, dejando a Erik en su laboratorio vigilando (un poco preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar, porque, ¿qué pasaba si decidían a eso de las tres de la mañana que era un buen momento para discutir y terminaban arruinando todos sus experimentos e investigaciones y…?), después de inspirar profundo y convencerse a sí mismo que sin importar cuanto lo solicitara, Erik solo lo ignoraría y haría lo que se le viniera en gana.

Y ahora que había amanecido y que era momento de regresar (no sin antes hacer una parada para traer fruta), encontraba al telépata y a Erik discutiendo… otra vez.

—¡Podrías solo decirme tu nombre y ya! —Exigió el jefe, entre dientes y luchando fervientemente (eso Hank lo podía notar claramente) por no gritar y no provocar que su mutación se saliera de control.

—Sí, podría— Concedió el mutante de ojos azules. —Pero, ¿qué diferencia hace que sepas mi nombre?, ya has hecho lo que se te ha dado la gana conmigo, pues entonces puedes ponerme el nombre que te venga mejor— Erik apretó fuertemente los puños y finalmente terminó lanzando una de las pocas sillas de metal del lugar contra una de las paredes, provocando en el telépata un estremecimiento temeroso (justo como a Hank), para finalmente salir sin siquiera saludarlo hacia Dios sabía dónde.

Hank tenía varias teorías, tal vez hablar con Raven, ir a pelear con Logan, ayudar a construir otra vivienda, ayudar con los cultivos, tratar de resolver un nuevo problema originado ese mismo día que realmente no debería existir…

—Buenos días— Decidió saludar. —Te traje fruta— Dijo acercándose con lentitud, buscando él no exaltar al mutante que no quería decirles su nombre, dispuesto a salir del lugar y dejarlo solo si es que así se lo pedían.

El telépata lo observó con rostro en blanco, pero Hank podía asegurar que lo estaban analizando a detalle. Supuso que paso la prueba pues el otro estiró un brazo en su dirección, solicitando en silencio el plato con fruta que Hank cargaba.

Lo entregó acompañado de una sonrisa.

—Si estás de acuerdo, voy a revisar tus signos vitales— El hombre pasó de tener su total atención en el plato con fruta para mirarlo y asentir. Hank inició con su tarea.

—Hank— Llamó de repente el mutante de nombre desconocido, provocando en él la necesidad de mirarlo a los ojos. —Perdón por meterme en tu cabeza y quitarte tu voluntad— Y sin esperar una respuesta, después de eso el telépata tomo un pedazo de fruta y lo llevó a su boca, masticando con un poco de miedo y otro deje de satisfacción, como si la fruta fuera el más exquisito de los platillos existentes en el mundo.

Alex había pasado gran parte del rato antes de dormir diciéndole que tuviera cuidado con el telépata, porque mutación o no, piernas funcionales o no, podía ser peligroso, pero cómo se suponía que considerara a alguien peligroso cuando acaban de disculparse con él por hacer uso de su mutación simplemente para defenderse.

—No te preocupes por eso— Terminó por ofrecer, atrayendo la atención del hombre que masticaba lentamente. —Si yo hubiera despertado en medio de un lugar desconocido con un catéter en una de mis venas, habría reaccionado igual— Ofreció sonriente, seguro de lo que decía.

Estando en la situación del telépata habría destruido todo a su paso, comenzando a buscar de inmediato a sus compañeros, al jefe, a Alex y a Scott.

Y el telépata le sonrió suavemente, no con ira desbordante o como si en realidad quisiera herirlo, simplemente como una sonrisa discreta y vulnerable.

Hank, complacido consigo mismo, continuó revisando el estado del telépata que se dejó hacer sin rechistar.

Hubiera querido preguntarle su nombre, pero después de presenciar la respuesta dada al jefe, consideró que tal vez y no era una buena idea.

—Hank—

—¿Sí? —

—¿Cuál es exactamente tu mutación? — Ciertamente no esperaba esa pregunta, pero tampoco era que no pudiera responder.

En el pasado, cuando era un joven que sufría de trastorno dismórfico corporal esa simple pregunta lo habría hecho cerrarse en sí mismo para luego correr a esconderse, mientras se repetía una y otra vez que él se arreglaría a sí mismo, que finalmente sería como los demás y ya nada lo preocuparía.

Las cosas se pusieron mal y después peor, para que finalmente pudiera estar en este momento de calma y felicidad, amando, siendo amado y amándose a sí mismo.

—Bu-bueno originalmente era solo atavismo— Explicó acomodando correctamente la velocidad de caída de la solución en el equipo de venoclisis. Casi pudo escuchar el regaño de Alex en su cabeza. —Ah, atavismo es…—

—Aparición de caracteres en un individuo más bien propios de antepasados— Hank estaba sorprendido ante la explicación simple y acertada dada por el mutante del que en serio quería conocer el nombre.

—Sí, eso es… ¡Sí!, Alex siempre me regaña porque dice que no sé hablar como alguien normal y que eso solo hace que confunda a la gente— Y ahí se dio cuenta de su error; no debió mencionar a Alex… no debió, pero si el telépata había estado en su cabeza tal vez ya sabía de su pareja, si no Hank acababa de asegurarse de que lo conociera.

Había sido descuidado y estúpido.

El telépata le sonrió en esa forma pequeña y vulnerable que le había mostrado recién y Hank no terminaba de entender (Alex o Logan probablemente dirían que estaba siendo manipulado), pero sentía que fuera lo que fuera que pasara después, él confiaría en el hombre desconocido frente a él, era una sensación parecida a la que sintió cuando conoció a Erik.

—Sé que Alex es tu pareja, lo vi en tu mente, pero no te preocupes yo no puedo lastimarlo, no tengo mi mutación, no me puedo mover libremente e incluso si esos impedimentos no existieran… sé que tal vez no me creas, pero aun así no lo lastimaría, ni a ti, ni a nadie— Hank le creía sin sentir en él una pizca de duda, pero supuso que lo mejor era no decirlo en voz alta, limitándose a asentir.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Dijo en su lugar.

—Claro, yo te hice una pregunta y contestaste, tú puedes ahora preguntarme a mí— Entre más hablaba con el mutante desconocido, más sentía que no podía ser que él hubiera estado de parte de Sebastian Shaw.

¡Manipulación! Pudo percibir como grito en su cabeza en una combinación de las voces de Logan, Alex y Raven.

—¿De verdad ustedes los telépatas pueden hacer todo lo que se dice que pueden? — El mutante sin nombre rio casi en silencio.

—Dime qué es lo que se dice y te diré si puedo hacerlo o no—

—Bueno el control mental es parte de sus habilidades, obviamente— Lo dijo de forma amena y sin ponerse a pensar en ser rencoroso, provocando una nueva y más ruidosa risa por parte de su contraparte.

—Obviamente—

—¿Qué tal algo así como poseer el cuerpo de otro? —

—Es posible— Aceptó el mutante. Hank estaba emocionado por la honestidad de las respuestas, siempre había querido hablar con un telépata.

—¿Proyección astral? — El telépata asintió. —¿Ocultar su presencia a la vista de todos? —

—Es posible, sí—

Y la sesión de preguntas de Hank continuó, sin sentirse juzgado o amenazado en ningún momento.

…

Era extraño pasar de su situación anterior de hacer miserable la vida de otras personas, robándoles su capacidad de tomar decisiones por su cuenta, su voluntad, obligándolos a creer que estaban de lado de Shaw, de preguntarse si de verdad tenía que estar vivo un día más, siendo uno de los mutantes más poderosos (o eso es lo que le habían dicho) pero sin poder ayudar a nadie.

Ahora estaba pasando los días descansando, comiendo, conversando con Hank y teniendo peleas de miradas (y una que otra vez con palabras) con Erik Lensherr.

El silencio en su cabeza debido a la ausencia de su mutación solo hacía más nítidas las voces del pasado, las voces que cuestionaban porque los estaba lastimando, los gritos de las conciencias que trataban de recuperar el control, la voz de Sebastian Shaw.

Y a veces esas voces eran tan claras que le impedían comer, a veces aparecían cuando el cansancio de su cuerpo lo obligaba a dormir, a veces aparecían a mitad de una conversación que le impedía continuar con el hilo de lo que sea con lo que Hank se había emocionado esta vez.

Y Charles quería callar a esas voces, quería que los recuerdos se fueran, quería que ya no doliera, pero cualquier forma de liberarse requería que su débil cuerpo se pudiera trasladar lejos de la camilla en la que se había mantenido los últimos días, además de que incluso si pudiera moverse no estaba solo ni un momento del día o de la noche.

Fue sorpresivo el primer día que su cuerpo ya no estaba tan cansado como para que su caótica mente no lo obligara a estar despierto con esta inminente sensación de que algo horrible estaba por pasar o él estaba por hacer, esta sensación de que todo estaba mal, de que nunca nada volvería a estar bien, caos que terminó siendo mitigado al ver a Erik Lensherr dormido en posición sentada junto a la camilla y claramente incómodo, aquello era claramente para mantenerlo vigilado, para proteger a su gente (y a pesar de todo, de cierta forma también ofreció una distracción para él y su escandalosa y solitaria mente, distrayéndose con el lento subir y bajar del pecho del otro ante su respiración profunda, el suave ronquido que se le escapaba cada cierto tiempo, grabando cada pequeño detalle del rostro contrario como la forma de sus cejas o el largo de las pestañas, las discretas manchas por el sol y las arrugas en los sitios que remarcaban que Erik tendía siempre a tener el ceño fruncido, ese día se había quedado dormido nuevamente recorriendo con su mirada la forma de los dedos de sus manos)

Un hombre joven rubio entro al laboratorio, provocando una sonrisa suave y dulce en Hank, el desconocido debía ser Alex.

—Oh, bien, gracias, am-Alex, voy a buscar a Erik, ya regreso— Explicó de manera un poco torpe y apresurada, tomando una de las manos de Alex brevemente dejando un ligero apretón.

No necesitaba su mutación para saber que los sentimientos de Hank por el rubio eran correspondidos.

Alex caminó hasta él, luciendo en control. Charles podía sentir que este chico lo lastimaría si lo consideraba necesario, pero podía percibir que no estaba planeando dañarlo

—Hola, Alex Summers, no tienes que decirme tu nombre, sé que no se lo has dicho a nadie, es igual— Le dijo, dedicándole una mueca que quiso pasar por sonrisa. —Estoy aquí porque Hank se preocupa por los sentimientos de las personas, incluso si esas personas no lo merecen— De cierta forma no se sentía tan atacado como debería. —Y creyó que tal vez preferirías que otro omega preguntara por tu ciclo de celo, en lugar de que él mismo lo hiciera, así que aquí estoy— Esta vez la mueca sí pareció más una sonrisa, aunque una un tanto sarcástica. —No te preocupes, sí tenemos supresores, tienen bastantes efectos secundarios— Dijo como si el mismo recuerdo fuera hasta doloroso. —Pero es lo que hay y estando en una isla tan pequeña tomar los supresores es en lo que podemos ayudar para que los alfas, ya sabes, no empiecen a pelearse entre ellos—

Charles se alegraba de que Alex y Hank se hubieran encontrado en medio de todo el caos reinando en el mundo.

Dedicó un deseo por el bienestar de Alex en el futuro y en su pasado también (incluso si no servía de nada).

—No te preocupes, Alex, no necesito los supresores— Alex suspiró como si hubiera esperado esa clase de respuesta.

—Mira, tal vez no entendiste, no solo se trata de tu seguridad, se trata de la seguridad de todos los habitantes de la isla, seguramente sabes que un alfa hormonal es súper territorial y desafiante y…— Sí, él lo sabía.

—No, lo que quiero decir es que yo no tengo ciclos de celo, por eso no necesito los supresores— Ahí fue la primera vez que Alex se vio confundido.

—¿No eres un omega? —

¿Se le podía seguir llamando omega a alguien como él?

—Lo soy, pero me hicieron una histerectomía con ooforectomía bilateral— El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Ya veo porque a Hank le gusta platicar contigo— Charles sintió que acababa de sonreír, pero no estaba seguro, su cara se percibía como si fuera la de un desconocido, todos sus músculos los notaba tembloroso y ajenos. —No sé qué significa eso—

—Significa que no tengo útero u ovarios, tampoco glándulas de vinculación— Alex adquirió una ligera palidez. No había querido provocar esa reacción. —Por eso no tengo ciclos de…—

—¡Entendí! — Contestó el rubio de manera cortante. —Entendí— Dijo de forma más escueta, como si quisiera borrar la forma en que lo había dicho anteriormente.

Alex estaba claramente afectado por lo que acababa de decirle y no sabía cómo repararlo porque no tenía su mutación y no estaba seguro de en qué sentido lo dicho estaba afectando al mutante menor.

Por suerte para los dos, Hank regresó.

—Hola, ya terminé con lo que tenía que hacer, ¿ustedes cómo están por aquí? — Dijo Hank animado, acercándose a Alex, notando de inmediato lo descolocado que se encontraba su pareja. El beta le lanzó una mirada a Charles como si buscara respuesta en él, no como si lo estuviera culpando de algo.

Se sintió bien, pese a la situación en la que estaban.

—Alex, ¿estás bien? — El nombrado trató de recomponerse.

—Estoy bien— Respondió viendo a Hank con seriedad. —Él dice que no necesita los supresores porque no tiene útero, ni glándulas de vinculación, ni ovarios— Hank enredó una de sus manos en la muñeca de su pareja, para dedicarle una extensa mirada a Charles que no estaba seguro de como describirla.

—Ah, ok… ¿quieren comer algo? —

Estaba empezando a notar que cuando no sabía qué hacer o decir, Hank ofrecía comida.

…

—Erik, hay unas personas que quieren hablar contigo— Dijo Mariko de brazos cruzados, mientras él trataba de seguir siendo útil al ayudar a poner las estructuras metálicas de soporte de una casa nueva.

—¿Sobre qué? — Cuestionó tragándose un suspiro.

—Dicen que tienen hambre—

—¿Qué no comieron? —

—La misma ración en base a peso, talla y edad, justo como a todos se les dio. Pero están seguros de que se les dio menos, yo ya les expliqué, pero descubrieron que soy una no mutante y por eso han decidido que no van a escuchar nada de lo que les diga— Finalmente dejó de darle la espalda a Mariko, la cual al instante le dedicó una sonrisa entre cansada y molesta (aunque él sabía que no estaba dirigida a su persona).

Esta vez sí que se permitió suspirar, aunque terminó saliéndole más que nada como un bufido.

A veces una pequeña y retorcida vocecita al fondo de su cabeza le decía que extrañaba más los problemas que acarreaba la guerra y no los que acarreaba la post-guerra.

—Gracias por no decirle a Logan, diles que ahora voy— Mariko rio en esa forma elegante tan suya, elegancia que no se amedrentaba a pesar del lugar en el que estaban o por la ropa que vestía y que definitivamente había visto mejores días.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no le he dicho? —

—Porque si le hubieras dicho ya estaría aquí enfrente de mí gritando— Mariko rio un poco más con infinita calma.

—Es adorable, pero quise ahorrarnos a los dos una de sus escenas dramáticas—

—Hmm— Terminó por producir a falta de una respuesta mejor (Erik creía que esa era una respuesta más que perfecta).

—Oh, jefe, ahí estás— Escuchó esta vez de voz de Hank.

¿Ahora qué?

Primero Hank le traería un nuevo problema que no necesitaba en este momento y segundo odiaba que le dijeran "jefe" casi tanto como "héroe de la era moderna"

—No me digas jefe, Hank, ¿qué quieres? —

—Oh, perdón, Erik. Hola Mariko— La mujer de rasgos asiáticos se limitó a ofrecer un corto saludo de mano. —Solo quería hablar de que deberíamos ayudar al telépata a sentarse un rato al sol—

—¿Qué crees que es?, ¿reptil? — ¿El mutante aún de nombre desconocido de repente era un animal de sangre fría para necesitar tomar el sol?... ahora que lo pensaba, podía ser posible. —¿Tiene una segunda mutación? — McCoy se apresuró en negar con todo su cuerpo a la vez que lo hacía con palabras.

—Ah, no, no. No he visto datos que sugieran la presencia de una mutación secundaria y él tampoco lo ha mencionado, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvo encerrado, pero lo que sí puedo notar es que debido a su mala o tal vez nula alimentación claramente no contó con todos los requerimientos nutricionales necesarias para tener un cuerpo saludable y sumado a eso la falta de luz solar ha sido perjudicial para él, por un lado está la atrofia muscular por la mala alimentación y la falta de movilidad, pero por otro tenemos que claramente sus huesos no van a estar muy sanos, imagina, su aporte de calcio casi inexistente, su aporte de vitamina D y eso sin contar con el sol que es el que…— Erik pellizco el puente de su nariz, recordándose a sí mismo que debía ser paciente con Hank, porque toda la palabrería ofrecida no era para arruinar su humor (incluso si ya estaba arruinado, incluso si su humor no podía ser arruinado porque ese era su estado perpetuo natural).

—Hank— Dijo el nombre del hombre como si se tratara de la más terrible de las amenazas, Hank entendió.

—Lo que quiero decir es que sería saludable para él sentarse afuera por un rato, también le dije a Alex que sería una buena idea que sea él el que pregunté por su ciclo de celo, porque imaginó que no es algo que quiera que le pregunte un beta como yo o un alfa como tú, jef-Erik— Se corrigió a último minuto. —O, Mariko, tú también podrías decirle— Comentó Hank.

—Creo que Alex lo va a hacer bien— Contestó la mujer omega (género poco común en no mutantes). Erik entendía que no era porque Mariko no estuviera dispuesta a ayudar con lo que se requiriera, pero aquella acción crearía un Logan molesto con toda la isla (porque era un bastardo dramático) por "poner a su compañera vinculada innecesariamente en peligro", así que si había otra opción que le ahorraría problemas a todos, era mejor elegirla.

Erik decidió estar de acuerdo con Mariko y de paso estar de acuerdo con Hank.

—Bien, Hank, si crees que es lo mejor, hazlo—

—Gracias, pero también creo que si va a estar fuera lo mejor sería que usted esté con él, para que nadie se acerque a… ya sabe, porque después de todo él es un telepata y luego de lo que pasó con lo de él metiéndose en la mente de todos a la vez…—

A veces odiaba que Hank fuera tan listo.

—Eso es cierto— Aceptó Mariko.

Erik controló su molestia para que el metal cercano solo vibrara ligeramente, concentrándose en respirar.

—Bien, iré a arreglar un problema con unas personas que no están contentos con su ración de comida y después iré contigo y el telépata, ¿te parece bien, Hank? — Explicó entre dientes, ante lo que el joven, si bien un poco intimidado, terminó manteniendo la calma para asentir (después de todo él también era un soldado).

Y así dejó que Mariko lo dirigiera hacia las personas que le estaban causando más problemas de los que ya tenía.

…

Erik quería esconderse en su casa, cerrar la puerta, acostarse en la cama, cubrirse completamente con las cobijas e ignorar a todos hasta el siguiente año o tal vez podía simplemente salir volando lejos de Genosha.

No, no podía hacer eso, era el líder de todos estos mutantes (y no mutante), era su responsabilidad, incluso si ya no la quería, incluso si se sentía demasiado cansado y ese maldito dolor de cabeza no quería irse.

Caminó con agresividad, logrando detener a cualquiera (que no fueran sus compañeros de confianza) que quisiera acercársele a hablarle de algún otro ridículo problema que consideraran relevante, pero que no lo (putas) era.

Entró al laboratorio sin preguntar nada, sin saludar a nadie y sin procesar cualquier cosa que Hank tuviera para decir, simplemente colocándose frente al telépata que seguía rehusándose a decirle su nombre, el telépata al que no había podido matar, el telépata al que estaba obligando a vivir, quitándole su mutación.

—Te llevaré afuera— Le dijo al mutante aún desconocido.

—Ok, de todas formas, el que yo diga que estoy de acuerdo o no, no hace ninguna diferencia, ¿no?, Erik Lensherr termina haciendo lo que le place— Cerró sus puños con fuerza.

—Bien, haré lo que me plazca— Y sin más pasó uno de sus brazos por la parte posterior de las rodillas del telépata y la otra por su espalda, alzándolo con rapidez, arrancándole una inspiración forzada al otro y provocando que unos brazos se enredaran en su cuello.

—Así de cerca podría golpearte o morderte— Le dijeron entre dientes.

—No lo harás, porque no voy a lastimarte— Contestó, para regresar sobre sus pasos, justo al salir del laboratorio, el telépata cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si no supiera que hacer con tanto sol, algo se removió en su pecho, algo doloroso. Continuo su recorrido dirigiéndose hasta la parte del campo que le había dicho Darwin que le correspondía cuidar hoy, lugar donde previamente había colocado una silla, acomodando al telépata tratando de no ser brusco, para luego colocar una cobija sobre sus piernas.

—Hank dijo que debemos mantener tus piernas calientes— El omega no lo honró con una respuesta mientras lucía como si todo el lugar fuera una letrina. —Voy a estar ayudando con los cultivos, estaré cerca, si necesitas algo…— El telépata lo interrumpió.

—Tranquilo no es como que pueda huir— Le dijo de forma seca y con una sonrisa agresiva.

Erik decidió que lo mejor era no responder, al alejarse ligeramente y fingir que no le estaba poniendo atención, pudo percibir que el telépata (gracias a que la silla era baja) comenzó a pasear una de sus manos por encima del pasto presente en los lugares no tratados para cultivar, incluso tomando un puño de tierra como si fuera la sensación más maravillosa de la existencia, pudiendo apreciar incluso una sonrisa sin sentimientos negativos ocultos detrás, notando como por un instante hasta cerro los ojos como si estuviera en completa paz.

—Hey, jefe— Saludó Alex con su hermano de 5 años en brazos aparentemente dormido y distrayéndolo de poder seguir presenciando al telépata.

—No me digas jefe—

—Sí, como sea, quería hablarte de…— Alex desvió la mirada de forma discreta en dirección al telépata. —Sabes que Hank me hizo hablar con él sobre su celo— Erik asintió. —Pues me dijo que no tiene ciclo de celo—

—Entonces no es un omega— Afirmó él, comenzando a preocuparse por lo que podría pasar con su mutación después de usar el anti-mutágeno.

—No, no es…— Alex hizo una pausa abrazando con un poco más de fuerza a Scott. —Dijo que no tiene útero, ni ovarios, ni glándulas de vinculación—

—¿Qué? — Exclamó al parecer de manera demasiado alta, provocando en Alex una expresión entre molesta y de advertencia, por suerte al parecer el telépata no los había escuchado demasiado ensimismado en las plantas y la tierra y el sol o simplemente no le importaba lo que sea de lo que estuvieran hablando (o tal vez sabía de lo que hablaban y seguía sin importarle).

—Escucha— Reinició Alex. —Si él mismo decidió quitarse su… lo entiendo, muchos omegas lo hicieron, estábamos en guerra y el celo no es compatible con la guerra y los supresores eran difíciles de conseguir, pero…— Alex estaba comenzando a lucir demasiado mortificado, casi tanto como cuando lo conoció, asustado por no poder controlar su mutación, asustado por su hermano, pero luchando sin rendirse. —Pero si alguien más lo obligó…— Y no terminó su frase porque probablemente no podía.

Y Erik entendía que lo hecho al telépata si alguien más lo había ordenado… eso era tortura.

También ahora entendía por qué no tenía aroma.

—¿Qué están haciendo ahí parados sin trabajar? — Cuestionó Raven caminando tomando una de las manos de Kurt y una de las manos de la niña.

La niña sonrió al verlo corriendo a abrazarlo, él como siempre se quedó en medio del reflejo de responder el abrazo y sin querer hacerlo porque abrazar a la niña desencadenaba una serie de recuerdos paralizantes; por lo que, como siempre, se limitó a dar unas cuantas palmadas a la cabeza pelirroja.

—Hola niña— A la pelirroja siempre parecía bastarle con eso, siempre sonreía feliz y continuaba con lo que sea que fuera a hacer.

La que nunca estaba conforme con sus respuestas era Raven.

—Hola Kurt, decidió saludar—

—Hola señor Erik— Dijo con sonrisa enorme de dientes pequeños.

—Vamos Scott, despierta, Kurt y la pequeña están aquí— Mientras Alex luchaba por despertar a Scott, Raven finalmente notó al telépata, caminando hacia él, mientras Kurt y la niña se distraían comenzando a jugar entre pasto y flores.

—Hey— Exclamó Raven y aunque aquello era una expresión usada comúnmente entre ellos como saludo, ahí Erik podía descifrarla como lo que realmente era, el inicio de una amenaza. El telépata la observó con mucha calma. —Quiero dejarte bien en claro que si vuelves a intentar algo como lo de antes en la que te metiste en la mente de todos los presentes en la isla o intentas algo más sin uso de tu telepatía y terminas lastimando a alguien, te mato, no es una promesa vacía— El ojiazul sonrió.

—Sé que no lo es, Raven— Aquella respuesta más que calmarla hizo enojar un poco más a Raven.

—Alex, ¿quién es él? — Cuestionó Scott ya despierto.

—Es el nuevo mutante del que Hank a estado hablando, ¿recuerdas? — Cuestionó Alex con la imparable paciencia que siempre le demostraba a su hermano menor.

—¿Por qué no tiene pelo? —Susurró el menor.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas? — Contestó Alex en el mismo tono susurrado.

—¿Puedo? — Cuestionó recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de su hermano.

—Pero preséntate primero— Le ordenó Alex para ser colocado sobre sus propios pies, el niño de inmediato tomó la decisión de caminar hasta posicionarse frente al telépata.

—Hola, soy Scott, no tienes pelo— Dijo de una, sin pausas.

Alex y Raven rieron.

—Lo siento— Ofreció Alex y Scott claramente se notaba confundido, pues había hecho exactamente lo que le habían pedido.

El telépata negó con la cabeza.

—Mucho gusto Scott y tienes razón no tengo cabello—

—¿Puedo tocar? —

—Scott— Riñó Alex.

—Puedes— Ofreció el telépata de inmediato, inclinándose para que el niño pudiera alcanzar fácilmente su cabeza, una vez con su mano dominante sobre la superficie sin cabello, Scott comenzó a reír.

—Se siente chistoso— Kurt y la niña eligieron ese momento para acercarse.

—Hola, soy Kurt, ¿puedo tocar también? — Cuestionó el hijo de Raven.

—Ku…— Trató de detener Raven, pero el telépata la interrumpió.

—Mucho gusto Kurt y sí, sí puedes— El niño de inmediato imitó las acciones previamente realizadas por Scott, igualmente riendo escandalosamente.

—Sí se siente chistoso— Y finalmente el par de ojos azules demasiado claros se centraron en la niña.

—¿Tú no vas a preguntarme si puedes tocar mi cabeza? — La niña sonrió.

—Ella no habla— Explicó Kurt.

—Pero eso no importa aun así es nuestra mejor amiga, ¿verdad Kurt? —El hijo de Raven asintió rápidamente ante lo dicho por Scott.

El telépata lo miró a él como si quisiera preguntar por la veracidad de las palabras dichas por los niños, Erik negó con la cabeza centrándose un momento en la cicatriz horizontal en el cuello de la niña. No ella no hablaba.

La pequeña pelirroja le ofreció una de las flores que había recogido al telépata, quien la tomó con mucho cuidado, para luego inclinar su cabeza, permitiendo que la niña tocara su cabeza, para luego sonreír de forma más grande, escondiendo la sonrisa detrás de manitas hechas puños por estar sosteniendo diferentes flores de colores.

El ojiazul la miró específicamente a ella por unos instantes, con una sonrisa suave.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Solicitó ante lo que la niña se limitó a regresarle la mirada. Después de unos segundos, el hombre volvió a hablar. —Jean—

—¿Eh? — Dijeron Alex y Scott a la vez.

—¿Cómo? — Cuestionó Raven.

—Su nombre es Jean—

—¡Erik, su telepatía…! — Exclamó Raven alarmada.

—No— Susurró Erik con seguridad.

—No, mi telepatía no ha regresado— Ofreció el ojiazul viéndolo a él ante su respuesta susurrada. —Fue la telepatía de Jean, la que me permitió saber—

—¿Entonces se llama Jean? — Cuestionó Scott con una sonrisa enorme, acercándose a tomar a la niña por una de sus muñecas, claramente notando sus manos ocupadas. —Hola Jean— Saludó haciendo a la niña sonreír, notablemente feliz de escuchar su nombre, Kurt también se acercó, tomando la mano libre de la pelirroja.

—Hola Jean— La pequeña encogió un poco los hombros como si no pudiera con la emoción que la embargaba.

—Pero nunca ha usado su telepatía con nosotros— Murmuró Raven. —¿La ha usado contigo y no nos has dicho? — Interrogó a Erik directamente.

—No— Contestó de inmediato, porque eso nunca había pasado.

—Aún es muy pequeña, su telepatía aún está muy dispersa, claro que no puede traspasar las barreras protectoras de sus mentes, pero yo también soy un telépata es más fácil para mí ser el receptor de sus primeros intentos de comunicarse telepáticamente con otra mente—

Raven miró al telépata sin estar convencida.

—O simplemente podrías estar inventando todo— Comentó de forma cortante.

Erik le dedicó una corta mirada al telépata y después miró a la niña, no, miró a…

—Jean— Llamó, provocando que la pelirroja lo volteara a ver de inmediato, para luego correr a abrazarlo. —Es su nombre— Aseguró él.

Por respuesta Raven tomó a Kurt en brazos y a él y a Jean los obligó a alejarse del telépata (y de Alex y Scott en el proceso también), alcanzando a apreciar la sonrisa un tanto incomoda que Alex le ofreció al ojiazul, casi como si se disculpara no como si le molestara quedarse a solas con el mutante nuevo.

—Erik, no puedes hablar en serio, no puedes confiar en ese mutante tan fácilmente, ya te he dicho que…— Erik no siguió escuchando el regaño de Raven, en su lugar comenzó a poner atención a la conversación entre Scott y el telépata.

—¿Y tú? — Cuestionó el niño.

—¿Yo? —

—Sí, tú, ¿Cómo te llamas? —

—Oh— El telépata rio ligeramente. —Me llamo Charles—

Ese era el pedazo de información que Erik necesitaba.

—Raven— Interrumpió Erik a su amiga. —Necesito hablar con Azazel— Raven frunció el ceño y miró en otra dirección, claramente esperando esa frase, desde hace tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuídense del coronavirus y de las escaleras también.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


	4. Cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertence.  
> Advertencia: Continuamos con su programación habitual de ideación suicida, ansiedad, depresión. Nuevamente mención de infanticidio.

Charles.

Ahora Erik tenía un nombre que le permitiría obtener información, únicamente por eso era importante, no había ninguna otra cosa detrás, nada de emoción por finalmente saber el nombre del mutante al que no pudo matar.

Erik quería hablar con Azazel en ese momento mismo, pero para hablar con el otro mutante, siempre era más seguro esperar a la noche, además tenía trabajo que hacer. Así que por ahora se concentró en el cuidado de los cultivos (sin aceptar nunca la existencia de descansos breves tomados para observar a Charles conversar amablemente con los niños).

—¿Cómo supiste que Jean se llama Jean? — Cuestionó Scott colocando sus manos sobre una de las rodillas cubiertas de Charles, porque a pesar de la explicación previamente dada, probablemente para los niños no tuvo ningún sentido. El telépata le sonrió.

—Ella me dijo—

—Pero yo no la escuché hablar—

—Hay diferentes formas de comunicar lo que quieres decir, no únicamente hablando— Tres pares de ojos infantiles se notaban muy interesados en lo que el mayor decía. Erik sonrió sin darse cuenta.

—Como por ejemplo el lenguaje de señas en el que se utilizan las manos—

—¿Cómo? — Cuestionó Kurt está vez y por respuesta Charles hizo una especie de saludo militar para luego colocar una de sus manos en su pecho, chocar sus dedos índice y medio de ambas manos, para finalmente hacer lo que para Erik parecían diferentes variantes de puño cerrado.

Eso había sido un fluido lenguaje de señas.

—¿Qué fue eso? — Interrogó Scott emocionado.

—Lenguaje de señas, dije "Hola, mi nombre es Charles" — Los niños a cada segundo que pasaban con el mayor se notaban más y más interesados. —También está el lenguaje corporal—

—¿Cómo es ese? —

—Hmm… pues por ejemplo ¿cómo saben cuándo alguien está enojado sin necesidad de escucharlos gritar o hablar? — Los tres niños fruncieron el ceño al unísono y Charles rio para verse interrumpido por una ligera y corta tos que oculto detrás de un puño cerrado, buscando recuperarse rápidamente para seguir hablando, Erik fingió que no había estado a punto de correr hasta él para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. —Eso es lenguaje corporal, también…— Y el telépata alzó la flor que anteriormente Jean le había entregado. —Hay un lenguaje de las flores—

—¿Las flores hablan? — Preguntó Kurt abriendo grandemente los ojos. Charles lucía como si quisiera soltar otra risa, pero se limitó a sonreír más abiertamente, probablemente preocupado por no volver a toser, su garganta debía seguir irritada después de pasar una cantidad de días sin tomar agua desconocida para Erik, además de que por la falta de movimiento sus pulmones estaban débiles.

—No, pero las personas se han encargado de darle un significado a cada flor, la que me dio Jean se llama gazania y en el lenguaje de las flores significa un amor ideal y nuevos comienzos— El telépata hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó. —Pero supe el nombre de Jean porque ella me lo dijo con su mente, esa es su mutación, comunicarse con su mente—Jean sonrió ni bien escuchó su nombre de labios de Charles, Kurt seguía luciendo entre sorprendido e interesado en todo lo que se le explicaba, Scott frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué nunca me ha hablado con su mente? Jean, ¿qué no somos mejores amigos? — Interrogó luciendo más herido que enojado, la niña se quedó ahí con rostro preocupado.

—Estoy seguro de que lo ha intentado, pero aún está aprendiendo a usar su mutación, es difícil— Y ante eso cualquier incomodidad en Scott desapareció.

—Oh, como cuando Kurt usa su mutación cuando estornuda— El hijo de Raven rio tapándose la boca con ambas manos. —Está bien, Jean, lo entiendo y perdón— Exclamó para abrazarse a la niña y ahí Erik ya no pudo fingir que no estaba escuchando la conversación ajena.

—Hey— Riñó sin dejar en claro porque regañaba, pero provocando que Scott dejara de abrazar a su… dejara de abrazar a la niña. Charles lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, para luego regresar su atención a los niños.

—¿Cuál es tu mutación Scott? — El castaño olvidó de inmediato el regaño de Erik, para contestar primeramente con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Quién sabe, mi hermano dice que a lo mejor aparece cuando este más grande o que a lo mejor no aparece, pero que eso va a estar bien, porque yo siempre voy a ser yo— Aquello Scott lo había dicho de corrido, sin ninguna emoción detrás, claramente repitiendo algo que Alex le había dicho una y otra vez.

Erik había repudiado a los no mutantes toda su vida, aún lo hacía al inicio de la guerra, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía, porque el mundo solía ser simple antes, ellos y nosotros, pero la guerra le mostro que no había un ellos y no había un nosotros. Todos podían ser malos, pero también muchos podían ser buenos, aunque a veces ni siquiera se trataba de eso, a veces no se trataba de bueno o malo, blanco o negro, a veces solo se trataba de lo que tenía que ser hecho para sobrevivir.

Cuando comenzó a atardecer Alex había anunciado su retirada y tomado a Scott de la mano para alejarse juntos.

Raven caminó hasta Kurt ante lo cual el niño se teletransportó en brazos de Raven, quien estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ello como para hacer algo que no fuera sonreírle al niño. Su amiga le dedicó una mirada que claramente precedía a un listado de preguntas: "¿Nos vamos ya", "¿vas a necesitar que esta noche nuevamente cuidemos de Jean?", "¿En serio vas a hablar con Azazel?"

—Más tarde iré a tu casa, la niña, eh, Jean estará conmigo por el momento— Le dijo sin permitirle formular ninguna de las preguntas que podía verle en el rostro. —¿Puedes decirle a Logan que…? —

—Sí, sí— Dijo Raven e inició su camino.

Erik se acercó a Charles una vez que el único acompañante era Jean.

—Te voy a cargar de nuevo— Le explicó recriminándose por haber usado una voz un tanto golpeada, el telépata ni siquiera se giró a verlo. Jean (alcanzando un nivel de confianza extremo en poco tiempo) se encontraba con su cabeza recargada en las piernas cubiertas de Charles, feliz de que el ojiazul estuviera pasando una de sus manos entre su cabello rojo.

—Niñ-Jean— Llamó provocando que la niña alzara su cabeza de inmediato. —Necesito que te alejes un poco porque lo voy a cargar para que vayamos a casa— Jean sonrió asintiendo para alejarse dándole espacio, para que Erik finalmente pudiera inclinarse a alzar al telépata que de inmediato se aferró a su cuello. —Jean, agárrate de mi pantalón, por favor— Ni bien lo pidió, Erik sintió un pequeño jalón en su lado izquierdo.

Charles se estiró y torció un poco para poder sonreírle a Jean, pero por lo demás el camino hacia su casa fue hecho en silencio.

Al llegar y entrar, lo primero que hizo fue acomodar a Charles en el futón improvisado que usaba de cama, mientras Jean corría al suyo propio, como si hubiera extrañado dormir en este lugar.

—¿Dónde estamos? — Lo cuestionó Charles distrayéndolo de observar a Jean.

—Oh, ¿ahora sí vas a hablarme? — Le contestó al telépata. Su respuesta no hizo otra cosa que provocar una mirada molesta dirigida a su persona. Bufó. —Hank dice que ya estás suficientemente recuperado como para ya no estar en el laboratorio todo el tiempo—

—Sí, me había dicho— De alguna forma parecía que Hank había logrado agradarle al ojiazul, lo que provocaba una reacción en cadena con Alex, que también parecía si bien no completamente encantado, al menos neutro. Eso era bueno, que comenzara a hacer relaciones con los habitantes de la isla.

—Así que por el momento vivirás conmigo— Sintió a la niña abrazarse a su pierna de repente, por lo que pasó una mano por entre el cabello rojo. —Y con Jean— La pequeña sonrió.

—Le gusta que hagas eso— Dijo el otro en voz baja, para que Jean se apresurara en subirse a la cama, acomodando la cabeza sobre el abdomen de Charles. El ojiazul sonrió, proporcionando suaves caricias sobre la cabeza pelirroja como las que había presenciado previamente. —¿Tú cuidas de Jean? — Cuestionó el telépata y él asintió una única vez.

Y Erik sentía que había muchas cosas que quería decirle al otro, pero en lugar de eso fue y se paró junto a la puerta en espera de la llegada de Logan.

—Hay fruta y pan en ese plato— Apuntó en dirección al plato cubierto con una tela de colores colocado sobre la descuidada mesa que mantenía en la habitación, porque "su casa" era realmente eso, una habitación con algunos muebles por aquí y por allá, con la cocina el comedor y los futones para dormir sin divisiones entre ellas.

—¿Vas a algún lado? — Preguntó Charles, por primera vez sin un tono irritado, simplemente con un tono neutro.

Erik asintió y finalmente divisó a Logan acercándose.

—Hey— Saludó Logan al llegar.

—Hey, gracias, regresó rápido—

—Más te vale bastardo— Erik no tenía ganas de discutir y Logan claramente lo notó, decidiendo poner su atención en el otro mutante adulto de la habitación y en la pelirroja. —Hola enana— la menor alzó una mano y saludó.

—Su nombre es Jean— Decidió decir.

—Oh, ¿finalmente decidiste ponerle nombre? — Cuestionó Logan sonriéndole con superioridad, Erik lo desprecia y lo aprecia a partes iguales.

—No, ese es su nombre— Dijo como si aquello explicara todo. —Jean, voy a casa de Kurt, ¿quieres venir o quieres quedarte? — Jean alzó la cabeza mirándolo con interés, para girarse y ver a Charles y finalmente regresar su atención a Erik mirándolo con enormes ojos angustiados.

Erik suspiró.

—Si te quieres quedar está bien, no me molesta— Jean le sonrió y volvió a acomodarse usando el abdomen del ojiazul como almohada.

—¿Estás seguro de que eso está bien? — Interrogó Logan sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por no ser escuchado por el otro adulto.

—Sí, estoy seguro, que civilizado de tu parte por preguntar— Dijo con un toque de sarcasmo.

—Si tú lo dices, pero quiero que quede claro que haré lo necesario en base a la amenaza que se me presente— Dijo de forma rebuscada haciendo a Erik torcer los ojos.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, pero antes de amenazar gente, ¿por qué no te presentas? — Logan torció la boca y caminó hasta colocarse junto a la cama.

—Estuve en el bunker, seguro sabes quién soy—

—Logan— Dijo el telépata secamente, Logan asintió.

—Y él es Charles— Agregó Erik notando lo tenso que se había puesto el telépata, diferente a como había reaccionado cuando Raven lo amenazó, tal vez porque la mujer había dejado en claro lo que haría, mientras Logan se estaba limitando a observar al telépata.

El ojiazul lo miró como si le exigiera que no dijera nada más.

—Mucho gusto, Charles— Decidió agregar Erik con una sonrisa burlona, provocando en el otro un ceño fruncido. —Logan está aquí para protegerte— Dijo explicándole al telépata y para remarcarle su razón de estar aquí a Logan. —¿De acuerdo? —

—Claro, seguro que creo que no es porque temen lo que pueda hacer con mi telepatía, oh cierto, me la quitaron ustedes— Dijo Charles con sarcasmo, para parecer arrepentirse al notar a Jean verlo con enormes ojos un poco llorosos. —Oh, estoy bromeando, cariño, no estamos peleando realmente— Le dijo a la niña con voz suave y amable pareciendo calmarla al instante.

Erik no tenía idea de si Jean se había comunicado con la mente de Charles, preguntando algo como "¿están enojados?" o "¿están peleando?", pero suponía que así era.

Sonrió feliz con la situación.

—Bueno, Logan te va a proteger y te va a ayudar con lo que necesites hasta que regrese— Logan, que había estado de brazos cruzados hasta ahora, deshizo el nudo de golpe dispuesto a quejarse ante lo dicho. —Máximo será una hora, Jean, pórtate bien— Y así salió del lugar sin dar oportunidad a más quejas.

…

Erik se detuvo un instante para ver a Raven sentada fuera de su casa, quizás para permitirse presenciar si la forma en que ella se desenvolvía estando sola era diferente a cuando estaba en su compañía.

Se veía tal vez un poco más triste de lo que mostraba al saberse observada por él.

—Raven— Ofreció en son de saludo. Su amiga se puso de pie sin sonreír, claramente aún no conforme con las decisiones que estaba tomando Erik estos últimos días. —¿Azazel está…? —

—Ya le dije que quieres hablar con él, vamos, pasa— Dijo Raven con molestia detrás de sus palabras.

Una vez dentro de la vivienda no fue difícil para Erik ver hasta el fondo del lugar el futón donde Kurt dormía y a Azazel sentado en el comedor luciendo bastante satisfecho mientras bebía lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de su taza humeante.

—Hey Erik— Saludo levantando su única mano, ofreciendo una sonrisa a diferencia de su pareja.

—Hola Azazel— El movimiento relajado de la cola del hombre le dejaba en claro que Azazel estaba cómodo en su presencia, eso lo alivió.

—Raven me dijo que querías hablar conmigo y supongo que tiene que ver con el telépata que trajiste hace unos días a Genosha, ¿no? — Comentó indicándole con su mano que se sentara. Erik realizó la acción solicitada sin palabras, mientras asentía.

Raven lo imitó sentándose igualmente a la mesa.

—Antes dime, ¿cómo estás? —Cuestionó honestamente interesado por el bienestar del hombre frente a él.

—Hank ya me valoró esta semana, dijo que…— Su vista se desvió al muñón donde antes había estado su brazo derecho. —Está cicatrizando bien, sin ningún indicio de infección— Eso era bueno, por lo que sonrió asintiendo.

—Bien— Azazel le sonrió imitando su movimiento de cabeza.

—Puedes solo preguntar lo que quieres saber sobre el telépata y terminar con esto— Dijo Raven sin poder contener más su ira, incluso dando un golpe en la mesa, girándose de inmediato preocupada para comprobar que Kurt siguiera dormido, lo que por suerte seguía pasando.

—Raven— Nombró Azazel, no como si riñera a su pareja o como si estuviera molesto, más bien como si estuviera triste.

Raven miró a su pareja con ojos vulnerables para posteriormente centrar su atención en otro lado.

—¿Quieres saber si lo conozco? — Decidió decir Azazel para continuar con la conversación. Erik asintió. —¿Cuál es su nombre? —

—Charles— Azazel hizo un suave sonido con su garganta de entendimiento.

—Sí, ese es el nombre del último telépata que Shaw usó—

—¿Sí lo conoces? — Interrogó Raven y Azazel asintió.

—No fueron tantos los telépatas que Shaw utilizó, es fácil recordar sus nombres, quería que tú me dijeras su nombre y no que yo presuponiera que era él, para asegurarnos que realmente lo es—

—¿Utilizó? — Remarcó Raven, antes de que Erik pudiera decir algo. Azazel sobó su nuca incómodamente.

—Sí, utilizó. A pesar de la opinión popular, de todos los telépatas conocidos durante la guerra, solo una estaba de parte de Shaw por voluntad propia, Emma Frost y eso era porque era la compañera destinada de Shaw— Raven hizo un extraño sonido de incredulidad antes de hablar.

—Eso no… "compañeros destinados" no es algo real— Afirmó la única mujer presente.

—No puedo asegurar si es real o no, no lo he experimentado— Bajo la voz para mirar específicamente a Raven. —No lo necesité para saber que quería estar contigo— Le dijo provocando que la mirada de Raven se suavizara por un corto instante. —Pero lo que sí puedo asegurar es que Emma Frost no podía ir en contra de Shaw y Shaw no podía hacer nada para herir a Emma, todos sabíamos que se debía a su estatus como "compañeros destinados", Emma a pesar de ser una telépata poderosa nunca hizo nada que pudiera dañar a Shaw y Shaw en lugar de usar a Emma, lo que sería la salida fácil, se encargó de buscar telépatas para usar y desechar solo para no herir a su compañera destinada—

—¿Por qué terminaría hiriendo a Emma Frost?, ¿qué no estaba de su lado en la guerra? — Interrogó él sin terminar de entender.

—Al parecer Emma le dijo a Shaw que los mutantes y los no mutantes eran fáciles de diferenciar por sus ondas cerebrales y así Shaw mandó a construir una máquina que incrementaba las habilidades de un telépata, para poder rastrear mutantes en todo el mundo, así como controlarlos en dado caso que se negaran a obedecer, pero como la máquina no había sido utilizada antes, no podía asegurar que de usarla Emma no saldría herida, así que comenzaron a buscar telépatas para ser usados en la máquina y la muerte del primer telépata a solo dos semanas de usar la máquina le dio la razón a Shaw, así que continuaron localizando telépatas, Emma los controlaba y los obligaba a usar la máquina—

—¡Qué mierda! — Exclamó Raven.

—Ninguno de los telépatas estaba de parte de Shaw— Se dijo más a sí mismo que a sus acompañantes.

—No— Concedió Azazel, aun así. —Charles fue el telépata más poderoso al que Emma controló, estaba a la altura de ella, así que fue una pesadilla atraparlo, su alto nivel de conocimiento y control de su propia mutación, sumado a que era un increíble peleador cuerpo a cuerpo, al principio Shaw había dado la orden de no herirlo, pero terminó cansándose, dando la orden de dispararle para poder atraparlo dejándolo parapléjico, eso facilitó el que fuera atrapado y una vez hecho eso no hubo un día en que Charles no estuviera drogado para que no pudiera usar su mutación para defenderse y fuera mucho más fácil mantenerlo controlado—

Erik tenía el estómago revuelto.

—Como el tercer telépata vivió lo suficiente para entrar en celo, creando un gran caos, Shaw, ni bien atraparon a Charles dio la orden de extraerle el útero y sus glándulas de vinculación para que no entrara en celo y eso no fuera un problema— Al final la que salió corriendo para poder vomitar con un poco de privacidad fue Raven.

—¿Los otros telépatas? — Quiso saber mientras tragaba saliva unas cuantas veces como si esa fuera la solución que lograría que el contenido en su estómago se mantuviera en su sitio.

—Todos muertos—

—¿Sacrificó a todos esos telépatas porque amaba a Emma Frost? — Preguntó Raven no del todo recuperada.

—No dije que la amara, ni siquiera creo que lo hiciera, tampoco Emma a él, pero según lo que se dice, no puedes ir en contra de tu compañero destinado— Azazel suspiró, poniéndose de pie para pasar su mano por la espalda de su pareja suavemente, buscando darle consuelo, mientras Raven se limitaba a estar medio inclinada hacia el frente, cabeza gacha, con brazos estirados y manos recargadas en el respaldo de una de las sillas. —Yo… sé que tal vez no sea nadie para decir esto, considerando mi pasado, pero me alegra Erik, que hayas salvado al telépata y lo hayas traído aquí—

Erik no estaba seguro de lo que debía decir en este momento, ese ni siquiera era el pensamiento más importante para él, buscar que contestar… no había realmente algún pensamiento coherente, en su cabeza solo se repetían las palabras de Azazel, sobre una más de las asquerosidades que Shaw había hecho, siempre diciendo que buscaba la supremacía mutante, pero matando a tantos mutantes como fueran necesarios para lograr sus objetivos.

Charles era una víctima, encerrado igual que otros mutantes, víctimas de Shaw, usado, casi destruido…

Recordó como había encontrado a Jean dormida en medio de un campo de cadáveres infantiles, con cicatriz en el cuello, mirada pérdida, casi sin piel libre de moretones.

"Después de liberarlos a todos, te mostraré el lugar en el que estoy yo… y me matarás".

Quería matar otra vez a Shaw.

Sintió su vista borrosa, por lo que cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, comenzando a tallarlos repetidamente, mientras continuaba luchando con las náuseas, acciones que se detuvieron cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Al destapar sus ojos se topó con Raven de pie frente a él mirándolo directo y profundo, con Azazel detrás de ella luciendo un poco triste y un poco decepcionado, como si él ya supiera lo que su pareja iba a decir.

—Es horrible— Dijo Raven con voz temblorosa. —Lo que tuvo que pasar es horrible— Explicó cerrando con fuerza los ojos por un instante, para abrirlos y mostrarle más determinación que antes, incluso si lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. —Pero, Erik, eso no hace que automáticamente sea alguien de fiar, puede ser que no estuviera del lado de Shaw, pero eso no hace que este de nuestro lado—

Erik quería regresar a los días en que pensaba que el mundo era solo blanco y negro, fingiendo que el gris no existía.

¿Alguien podía decirle que debía hacer?

…

Logan no apartó su vista del telépata en ningún momento.

Charles o como sea que se llamara se había limitado a conversar en voz baja con la enana, contestando a ratos como si la niña realmente le estuviera hablando.

De repente la pelirroja salió del futón de un salto, corriendo hacia otro más pequeño (lugar que había acondicionado Erik probablemente para que durmiera) tomando de entre las cobijas un libro viejo de colores vibrantes, apresurándose a regresar con el telépata, entregándole el libro y acomodándose a su lado.

—¿Quieres que te lo lea? — Cuestionó el ojiazul con amabilidad (fingida, destinada para manipular, Logan estaba seguro). Sin esperar algún asentimiento por parte de la niña, el libro fue a abierto y la lectura comenzó. —"Estos dos señores tan viejos son el padre y la madre del señor Bucket. Se llaman abuelo Joe y abuela Josephine. Y estos dos señores tan viejos son el padre y la madre de la señora Bucket. Se llaman abuelo George y abuela Georgina. Este es el señor Bucket. Esta es la señora Bucket. El señor y la señora Bucket tienen un hijo que se llama Charlie Bucket. Este es Charlie." — La niña se emocionó, apuntando al telépata quien rio suavemente. —Sí, se llama como yo, Charlie es una abreviación de Charles, como el nombre del hermano de Scott que en realidad es Alexander, pero le decimos Alex— La niña miró con atención durante la explicación del ojiazul.

Logan se preguntó si debía hacer que el telépata dejara de hablar con la niña, pero suponía que, si a Erik no le importaba, él no tenía por qué hacer nada, además de que no parecía que quisiera lastimarla… a veces así lucía alguien que definitivamente estaba a punto de lastimar. Se mantuvo alerta.

Charles guardo silencio un momento.

—Puedo mostrarte como se escribe tu nombre, ¿tienes un lápiz o un color? — La niña nuevamente corrió hacia su lugar en la casa, regresando con varios crayones de diferentes tamaños y en diferente grado de descuido. —¿Puedo escribir en la parte de atrás de tu libro? — Preguntó el ojiazul tomando uno de los crayones, la pelirroja asintió emocionada. Una vez con el libro reacomodado, el omega comenzó a escribir con un extraño toque de elegancia que Logan no terminaba de entender porque estaba comparando con el de su compañera vinculada. —Creo que así debe escribirse tu nombre— Explicó, provocando en la niña un nuevo grado de emoción. —Mi nombre es así— Dijo volviendo a escribir. —Así se escribe "Erik", creo, no sé si sea con "CK" o solo con "K"— Dijo más para sí que para la niña. —¿Sabes si "Erik" es solo con "K"? —Interrogó mirándolo específicamente a él. Él encogió los hombros porque sinceramente no quería contestarle ninguna pregunta a ese mutante que había trabajado para Shaw.

—Solo con "K"— Terminó por decir cuando el telépata le había ofrecido una sonrisa resignada (que Logan sentía ni siquiera él mismo había notado que había hecho).

—Bien, entonces lo escribí bien— Le dijo a la niña. —"Logan" debe escribirse así— Agregó moviendo el crayón por el papel una última vez, entregando el libro a la niña que lo tomó para correr hasta Logan, manteniendo el libro en alto y abierto en la página con cuatro nombres escritos con letra impecable, mostrándole a él.

Se hincó frente a la niña y apunto al primer nombre escrito en la hoja amarillenta.

—Así que este es tu nombre, Jean— Dijo notando la emoción en la niña desbordándose de su sonrisa enorme. —Y este de abajo— Apunto al último nombre. —Es el mío, Logan— Y después agregó. —¿Vas a aprender a escribir tu nombre? — Y la niña lo vio con sus ojos bien abiertos, para mirar la hoja con cuatro nombres, girándose de golpe a ver al hombre sentado en el tendido.

—¿Quieres intentar escribirlo? Solo tienes que imitar las líneas que hice— Y así la niña corrió nuevamente a acomodarse junto al telépata, sentándose y colocando el libro sobre sus piernas, tomando un crayón verde achatado, comenzando. —Primero la letra "J" que es como un anzuelo para pescar—

Después de escribir su nombre tal vez unas 10 veces Jean había terminado por quedarse dormida aún con crayón en mano y libro abierto, con su cabeza sobre una de las piernas del telépata.

Después de un rato en silencio el telépata comenzó a removerse muy discretamente con un poco de incomodidad. Logan supuso que tal vez era el hecho de que la niña estaba prácticamente sobre él y lo que impedía que cambiara de posición lo que estaba molestándolo así que se acercó, dispuesto a cargar a la niña y llevarla a su propio lugar de descanso, pero su acercamiento sorpresivo lo único que provocó fue que el telépata pareciera querer alejarse a toda velocidad.

Logan reconocía a alguien que le tenía miedo ni bien lo veía.

Suspiró alejándose y alzando sus manos buscando mostrarse no amenazante.

—No voy a hacerte nada, solo quiero acomodar a la niña en su cama—

—Claro— Le contestaron fingiendo que no había voz temblorosa.

—No voy a lastimarte, si no me das una razón para hacerlo. Erik lo dijo, ¿no?, estoy aquí para que nadie te ataque— Una sonrisa un tanto burlona le fue ofrecida, como si el telépata no creyera lo que acababa de decirle. Él no estaba aquí para convencer a nadie de nada. —Voy a acercarme a cargar a Jean— Y después de su advertencia realizó la acción previamente explicada.

Una vez Jean acomodada, Logan regresó a su sitió anterior y el telépata volvió a pretender que él no estaba ahí.

—¿Por qué pareces entender a la niña si se supone que no tienes tu telepatía? Erik no me dijo nada de que tu telepatía había regresado—

—No es mi telepatía la que me permite comunicarme con Jean, es la suya—

—Oh— No le sorprendía la parte de la telepatía, él sabía dónde la había encontrado Erik, le sorprendía la parte en la que la niña no había usado su telepatía con él. —Eso es muy sospechoso considerando que nunca la ha usado conmigo—

—Eso es porque aún es pequeña, su telepatía aún se está desarrollando, no es tan fuerte como para traspasar las barreras naturales de tu mente y comunicarse contigo, todo este tiempo debe haber estado intentando comunicarse con todos ustedes, pero ha sido incapaz de lograrlo—

—Y se supone que debo creer que tú sí puedes escucharla aún sin telepatía porque…—

—Porque telepatía o no mi cerebro es diferente debido a mi mutación, así que es más fácil para mí recibir la información del cerebro de Jean, solo eso—

—Pues que conveniente es ser un telépata— Dijo con desdén porque ya no le quedaba otra cosa por decir (y porque no quería admitir que casi le estaba creyendo al mutante frente a él).

—Creo que como toda mutación tiene sus numerosas ventajas, pero también muchas desventajas—

(Logan podía entender, porque era precisamente por su mutación que seguía con vida, pero era esa misma la que había hecho que científicos pensaran que era el conejillo de indias perfecto para sus experimentos, era su misma mutación la que le había salvado de incontables escenarios que parecían sin salida, la que tal vez no le permitiría morir y eso era aterrador).

—¿No estás de acuerdo? — Agregó el telépata (Logan no iba a aceptar así de fácil que estaba de acuerdo).

—¿No deberías saber ya si estoy de acuerdo o no? Considerando que estuviste en mi mente—

—No estuve muy profundo en tu mente, no me gusta pasearme tan irrespetuosamente por la mente de las personas, solo aprendí cosas generales, tu mutación, tu nombre, pero solo por haber estado en tu mente una vez no quiere decir que de repente entiendo exactamente tu forma de pensar—

—¿Se supone que crea que te limitaste al usar tu mutación? —

—Tú puedes elegir creer o no—

—¿Igual que tú has creído cuando Erik y yo te hemos dicho que no voy a lastimarte? — Ese había sido un golpe bajo, Logan lo reconocía, pero no quería permitirse confiar en este mutante, porque todo en él le gritaba que era inofensivo, que debía confiar, pero ¿cuántas veces había confiado y había terminado siendo manipulado? Y justo ahora, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, la persona en cuyo juicio Logan confiaba más (Erik) estaba como… idiotizado y él tenía que encargarse por el otro, para tratar de tener el menor número de consecuencias negativas.

—Me trajeron aquí cuando yo no lo pedí, me mantienen con vida y además usaron anti-mutágeno conmigo, ¿estando en mi situación confiarías? —

Puta madre. El muy cabrón tenía un punto.

—Eres bueno dialogando, te concedo eso— Un pequeña y discreta sonrisilla se mostró en el rostro del telépata, manteniéndose sin mirar en dirección a Logan.

—Mentí— Agregó después de un rato de parecer pelear con la palabra que quería salir de su boca.

—¿Qué? —

—Mentí antes, cuando dije que solo sabía tu nombre y de tu mutación, sé algo más de ti— Logan no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse enojado o traicionado o… —Sé de tu compañera vinculada, Mariko—

—¿Es eso una amenaza? —El telépata negó unas cuantas veces con la cabeza.

—Solo quería dejar en claro que también sé de ella, porque me intriga mucho que es una omega no mutante—

Era una puta amenaza, ¡ese bastardo!

—Porque ella es una mutante en cierto sentido— Agregó notándose más y más emocionado entre más palabras salían de su boca. —Tal vez no en el sentido en que nosotros lo somos, pero los omegas no mutantes son tan intrigantes y especiales como alguien con heterocromia iridum o el albinismo o…— De repente el telépata un poco sonriente y tal vez más relajado de lo que Logan había presenciado hasta ahora, lo miró deteniendo su extraño discurso, regresando a su rostro serio de antes.

—¿Te interesan esas cosas?, ¿eres médico o algo? —

—No—

—Hmm— Eso definitivamente no era una amenaza.

—¿Qué es hetero…? — Trató de repetir, pero simplemente el resto de la palabra escapo de su mente.

—Heterocromia iridum es tener los irises de cada ojo de diferente color—

—Hmm— Ofreció asintiendo. —Cuando conocí a Hank dijo algo parecido, no en la parte de la hetero lo que sea, lo de Mariko siendo una omega no mutante. Ya entiendo porque ha estado hablando tanto contigo y de ti en buenos términos—

Y justo como sentía que Hank no era una amenaza para él o su compañera vinculada (a pesar de cómo lo sintió la primera vez que mencionó el género secundario de su compañera), justo ahora estaba teniendo una lucha sobre si creer o no en que este mutante realmente no buscaba lastimarla.

¿Incluso si era alguien a favor de la ideología de alguien como Shaw? Esa era la cuestión, Logan ya ni siquiera podía asegurar aquello sin sentir que tal vez podía estar equivocado.

—¿Por qué aun estás despierto?, ¿tú por qué sigues de pie en el mismo lugar que te deje? — Fue lo primero que cuestionó Erik ni bien entrar.

Logan alzó una mano discretamente.

—Es por mí, ¿cómo dormir cuando hay alguien en quien no confías en la habitación? — Ninguno de sus acompañantes dijo nada. —Ya que estás aquí, me voy— Como si sus palabras hubieran sido una invitación, Erik lo acompañó afuera, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ambos dieron unos diez pasos fuera de la vivienda y finalmente él preguntó. —¿Qué te dijo el bastardo? — Erik bajó un poco la cabeza. —¿El telépata estaba de parte de Shaw? — Erik negó con la cabeza, pero no agregó nada más, dejándole en claro que no le daría detalles y Logan entendía que había cosas que era mejor no decir por respeto a otras partes; ¿el telépata merecía ese respeto? Eso era algo de lo que Logan no estaba seguro, no era un rotundo no, pero tampoco un rotundo sí. Logan confiaba en Erik y sabía que de ser necesario se le informarían detalles que era importante que fueran de su conocimiento, no más, no menos.

—Tú…— Comenzó el otro. —Tú, ¿qué opinas de él? — Lo cuestionó luciendo igualmente vulnerable que cuando llegó para reunirse con ellos en el bunker con un hombre inconsciente en brazos. Logan preparó su honestidad.

—No lo sé—

…

Había algo más que Charles había sentido en la mente de Logan y que no había querido decirle y eso era el profundo amor que este sentía hacia su compañera vinculada, así que él sabía que estaría a salvo, sabía que no estaban planeando lastimarlo (pese al odio que dirigía a su persona, compartido con Raven), sin embargo, no pudo controlar la reacción de su cuerpo al ver al mutante acercarse de repente.

Estaba tan cansado, porque habían pasado muchas cosas, había podido estar nuevamente a la luz del sol, tocar plantas y tierra, conversar con alguien que no lo odiaba o que lo veía como si le doliera aparte de Hank, pero sabía que sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara con los ojos cerrados no podría lograr dormir, porque su cabeza no guardaría silencio entre voces que no eran suyas y su propia voz recriminándose cada uno de sus errores pasados y los nuevos que cometía cada día que seguía con vida; como cuando Raven le dijo que si lastimaba a alguien ella lo mataría y él pensó en lo sencillo que sería lastimar a Kurt y que aquello finalmente le permitiría lo que tanto deseaba y entonces recordó lo asqueroso y despreciable que era por solo pensarlo y entonces pensó en hacer enojar a Logan, sería fácil pues el mutante alfa ya estaba enojado; solo hacía falta llevarlo a una ira suficiente como para que lo matara, Charles sabía que no pesaría en la conciencia del otro siempre y cuando lograra que Logan creyera que él le hacía más bien al mundo muerto que vivo (cosa de la cual estaba probablemente casi convencido para este punto).

Soltar su lengua o incluso fingir que lastimaría a Jean sería fácil… Jean, la pequeña niña telepata que había pasado toda la tarde lanzándole pensamientos dulces, cálidos e infantiles, la niña a la que claramente le habían hecho algo a sus cuerdas vocales, para obligarla a comunicarse con su mente, para que pudiera desarrollar su telepatía más rápidamente. La niña que todo este tiempo probablemente había estado intentando comunicarse sin lograrlo, porque era pequeña… tan, tan pequeña.

Charles no quería hacer nada que pudiera herirla más.

"Lo intenté, pero no pude" Y Erik, ¿qué diría Erik si Charles moría?

Nada y a él no debía importarle Erik.

Al final fue fácil estar despierto, Jean hizo todo tan ameno para él mientras estuvo despierta, abrazándolo y hablando con él sin miedo, por un momento muy corto casi hasta disfruto conversar con Logan.

Erik entró sigilosamente, después de hablar con Logan sobre algo desconocido para él, información que sería fácil obtener con ayuda de su telepatía, aun así, extrañamente, no le importaba no saber. A pesar de tantas dudas, preguntas sin resolver, no se sentía amenazado.

No se había sentido no amenazado en mucho tiempo.

—Deberías dormir— Le dijo Erik con voz suave. —No me voy a acercar a ti si eso te preocupa, tengo otro futón. Dormir así fue idea de Mariko, la compañera vinculada de Logan— Le explicó Erik, como si tuviera ganas de conversar.

—Es muy… apropiado considerando las circunstancias— Erik dio un único asentimiento.

—¿Necesitas algo?, ¿agua?, ¿ir al baño? — Él negó sintiendo los ojos pesados. —Entonces duerme— Y su mente lentamente fue quedándose en silencio, mientras escuchaba un extraño sonido metálico, preguntándose porque era que, aunque con Logan no lograba relajarse hasta quedarse dormido (porque Logan era alfa como Shaw había sido) con Erik presente, era muy fácil lograrlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Puede ser que Azazel de comic sea incapaz de perder una extremidad, peeero ustedes síganme el rollo… ¡por el drama!  
> Nota 2: Hay por ahí un extracto del inicio del libro de Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates, según lo que obtuve ilegalmente del internet.  
> Nota 3: Me pareció… más posible que durmieran en futones improvisados a que se hicieran unas camas súper acá con colchón y base y toda la cosa… no sé, creo yo.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> Advertencia: Mención de infanticidio, ¿ideación suicida?, depresión, ansiedad.

Erik sintió un suave cosquilleo arrullador en su brazo no dominante.

Debía ser Nina, haciéndole dibujos de sus amigos otra vez. Levantó lentamente su mano dominante, buscando aún con ojos cerrados hasta encontrar una cabecita llena de cabello, buscando despeinarla más de lo que debía estar al finalizar una noche de sueño.

Con un poco de dificultad abrió los ojos encontrando un cabello rojo, no el castaño de Nina. Apartó su mano de la cabeza pelirroja asustado y confundido. Claro, recordó de repente, esa no era Nina, porque su hija estaba muerta, era la niña telépata. Era Jean. No era Nina que hacía dibujos de animales en cualquier parte de piel descubierta que encontraba, si no Jean, la que se entretenía juntando lunares con líneas imaginarias trazadas por su pequeño dedo índice.

Inspiró profundo, dos, tres, cuatro veces, hasta que lentamente su mente fue despertando por completo y pudo relegar hasta el fondo la imagen de su hija siendo asesinada.

—Buenos días— Logró decirle finalmente a Jean, quien sonrió abrazándose a su brazo, para posteriormente verla levantarse de golpe y correr por uno de los pocos libros aptos para niños que Erik había encontrado, mostrándole cuatro nombres escritos con líneas finas y seguras a pesar de haber sido escritos con crayones, para luego dar vuelta a la página y mostrar "Jean" escrito repetidamente con letra chueca y temblorosa. —¿Aprendiste a escribir tu nombre? — Jean asintió emocionada logrando que su cabello despeinado se agitara con cada movimiento. —¿Charles te enseñó? — La pelirroja desvió la mirada al telépata aun durmiente en su propio futón, para volver a mover su cabeza afirmativamente. Erik regresó a la página anterior, apuntando a su propio nombre junto al de Logan. —Mi nombre— Afirmó a lo que Jean sonrió. Volvió a pasar su mano por el cabello rojo. —Me alegra que te hayas divertido con Charles anoche, también me alegra que puedas usar tu telepatía con él— Por respuesta Jean se mantuvo recibiendo las caricias a su cabello sin dejar de sonreír. —¿Tienes hambre? Te haré de desayunar, después iremos a bañarte, ¿sí? — Explicó dejando el cabello de Jean en paz, retirando la cobija de su cuerpo y sentándose para ponerse pie.

Jean apuntó en dirección a Charles, como si preguntara sobre qué harían con él.

—Vamos a dejarlo dormir— Informó finalmente levantándose, para dirigirse a la estufa mientras Jean caminaba detrás de él (igual que cada mañana).

Cuando el desayuno estaba casi listo, vio a Jean, quien hasta ahora había estado escribiendo su nombre una y otra vez sentada a la mesa, desviar su mirada a Charles, el cual despertó de golpe, luciendo desubicado y un poco aterrado.

Jean bajó de la silla con un toque de torpeza y corrió a sentarse junto al telépata, quien, aunque aún lucía algo asustado, le sonrió a la menor.

—Hola, Jean, buenos días a ti también—

—Desayuno— Dijo Erik sirviendo comida en tres platos, manteniendo sus palabras al mínimo, porque entre más palabras usaba más parecía hacer enojar a Charles. Jean tomó una de las manos del telépata. —¿Quieres comer ahí o a la mesa? — Charles lo miró para en un parpadeo mirar a Jean, suavizando su mirada y su rostro.

—Jean dice que todos debemos comer en la mesa, que tú le dijiste antes que eso es importante y de buena educación—

¿Él había dicho eso?

—Ah— Soltó él, acercándose e hincándose frente al telépata. —Ve a sentarte Jean— Ordenó, siendo obedecido al instante. —Voy a cargarte— Informó para colocar sus manos en los lugares correctos que le permitirían cargar al otro, quien esta vez lució menos incómodo que las veces anteriores.

El día previo había tratado de evitar mirar a Charles a los ojos mientras lo cargaba, porque suponía que eso haría que el otro se enojara aún más con él si se atrevía a hacer contacto visual mientras estaban en esa posición, pero, hoy, aun con la mente un poco lenta y más que nada como un reflejo pues al fondo de su mente podía percibir que estaba siendo observado, colocó su mirada sobre los ojos azules del otro, notando como estos se abrían un poco más con un toque de sorpresa, para que se desviaran hacia Jean.

No estaba muy seguro de porqué de golpe sintió el rostro algo caliente, y no, no tenía nada que ver con el esfuerzo de cargar a Charles, porque el hombre pesaba muy poco (cosa que lo hacía querer alimentarlo con toda la comida en su casa).

…

Hank vio al jefe aparecer en su laboratorio, con Charles (Scott afirmaba que ese era el nombre del "mutante sin pelo") en brazos y con la pequeña (Jean, le dijo también Scott, información confirmada por Alex) aferrada a su pantalón con una sola mano.

—Buenos días jefe, Charles, Jean— Saludó siendo el destinatario de un abrazo entusiasta que respondió de inmediato, un ceño fruncido y una sonrisa discreta, lo calmaba el no haber visto molestia en el rostro del telépata, quien parecía estar de acuerdo en ser llamado por su nombre. —Lo siento, Erik— Dijo tratando de corregir el título previamente usado y que claramente irritaba al jefe en sobremanera.

Erik caminó a través del laboratorio para acomodar al telépata sobre una de las dos camillas del lugar.

Hank no era muy bueno entendiendo a las personas, pero había visto la forma en que esos dos interactuaban y justo ahora parecía que habían llegado a una especie de entendimiento, o tal vez ninguno de los dos era una persona de mañanas y estaban cansados como para discutir tan temprano.

—Me da mucha alegría conocer tu nombre Jean— Le dijo a la niña que sonrió luciendo tremendamente feliz. —Scott estuvo toda la noche hablando de eso— La niña movió sus manos y cabeza adorablemente, remarcando su felicidad. —También…— Inició girándose a ver al telépata. —Me da gusto conocer tu nombre Charles, espero que no te moleste que lo use— Dijo solicitando permiso después de ya haberlo usado, Charles volvió a sonreírle.

—Para nada Hank, claro que puedes usarlo— Se sintió aliviado. Erik suspiró.

—Me voy, entonces, Hank, me dijiste que regrese en una hora, ¿sí? — Él asintió, decidiendo que eso no era lo suficientemente respetuoso para con el jefe.

—Sí, una hora será suficiente, lo importante será hacer los ejercicios todos los días para que Charles vaya recuperando masa muscular— Erik asintió y pese a que el telépata no parecía muy conforme con la situación, no se estaba negando a lo que Hank había dicho, así que decidió continuar con el plan.

—Ok, vamos Jean, ¿quieres jugar con Kurt y Scott? — Le dijo ofreciendo su mano dominante en dirección a la niña, solicitándole sin palabras de por medio que la tomara, notándose un poco distraído como si no estuviera pensando demasiado en lo que hacía, como si el jefe estuviera acostumbrado a hacer eso.

Hank, que sabía de la hija del jefe que había muerto antes de que iniciara la guerra, sintió que su corazón dolía.

El ceño ligeramente fruncido de Charles, así como su mirada un tanto triste le hizo sospechar a Hank, que tal vez el otro mutante estaba experimentando una sensación parecida.

Jean tomó la mano de Erik con confianza, imitando su caminar, pero deteniéndose de golpe al notar que estaban dejando a Charles ahí, girándose a ver al telépata confundida, para seguidamente mirar a Erik.

—Charles se va a quedar un rato con Hank— Jean comenzó a lucir como si fuera a llorar.

—Oh, no, cariño, aún voy a vivir con ustedes, solo será una hora— Agregó Charles, atrayendo la atención de la niña y Erik eligió ese momento para hincarse frente a la pelirroja.

—Charles necesita que Hank lo revise para asegurarnos de que está bien, solo tardará una hora y después podrá pasar el rato con nosotros afuera, ¿de acuerdo? — Jean asintió para correr a abrazarse a Charles con torpeza y dificultad, pues para alguien de su tamaño era difícil alcanzar correctamente al hombre sentado en la camilla.

—No estoy realmente enfermo, pero es algo así— Explicó el ojiazul, claramente contestando a una pregunta que solo él podía escuchar. —Estoy bien, por eso ya puedo vivir contigo y con Erik, pero Hank me está ayudando a estar mucho mejor, por eso voy a estar un ratito con él, ¿sí?, mientras tú vas a jugar con Kurt y Scott, muéstrales cómo se escribe tu nombre— La niña, finalmente luciendo convencida, asintió.

Charles apartó la mirada de la niña y se centró en Erik.

—La ayudas a comunicarse con Kurt y Scott— Le dijo al jefe en la forma menos golpeada y agresiva que Hank los había visto comunicarse.

—Ok— Aceptó Erik. —Vamos Jean— Y finalmente la pelirroja obedeció, tomando nuevamente la mano de Erik, despidiéndose de él y de Charles con su mano libre, al tiempo que salían del laboratorio.

—Puedes… ¿puedes escuchar todo lo que ella piensa? — Interrogó, porque tal vez así funcionaba una interacción telépata-telépata.

—No, no tengo mi mutación, por eso solo puedo escuchar lo que ella quiere transmitir—

—Es bueno que pueda comunicarse contigo— Concedió honestamente aliviado de poder saber un poco más de Jean. Charles sonrió.

Hank decidió que este era el momento perfecto para hablarle de su plan al telépata.

—Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte— Charles alzó las cejas, mostrando interés en aquello que Hank quería decir. —Anoche me quedé pensando y se me ocurrió que tal vez, si utilizara una muestra de la sangre de Logan, que ya he investigado antes porque su mutación me parece algo fascinante, podría intentar desarrollar un suero, para ayudarte a curar la lesión en tu médula espinal— Charles lo miró en silencio mucho más tiempo del que Hank creyó que sería.

Tal vez, otra vez había dicho algo inapropiado, tal vez a Charles no le había gustado que le diera una especie de esperanza vacía porque ciertamente Hank no había asegurado nada… tal vez y hasta Charles lo había considerado una micro-agresión, tal vez…

—Crees que… si funciona, ¿después podrías usarlo con Jean? — Hank dejó la boca abierta descuidadamente.

—Claro, por lo de sus cuerdas vocales, sí, ¡sí!, cambiando algunas variables, estoy seguro de que si funciona contigo…—

—Ok—

—¿Cómo? —

—Dije que está bien, puedes usarme para experimentar lo de tu suero— Le dijo Charles con rostro ameno y sonrisilla feliz.

—¡Genial!, genial, oh, estoy seguro de que funcionará— Charles asintió, soltando una risa suave ante el entusiasmo que estaba mostrando.

…

Erik lo llevó en silencio, dedicándole una mirada de reojo de tanto en tanto, hasta un lugar cercano al que habían estado el día anterior acomodándolo en la misma silla que le permitía estar cerca de las plantas y la tierra, notando como en este nuevo lugar había más tierra y menos plantas.

—¿Bien? — Preguntó Erik, a lo que él asintió, porque no había necesidad de hablar sobre lo adoloridos que habían quedado sus brazos, su espalda y hasta su cuello o el hecho de que estar sentado justo ahora no le parecía una buena idea a su cuerpo.

Erik, tal vez luciendo un poco para nada convencido, se alejó en dirección a los cultivos, mientras Kurt, Scott y Jean se acercaron a él con entusiasmo, dejando lo que parecían ser pasteles de lodo de lado.

—Nos enseña a nosotros también, por favor, por favor— Aunque tal vez aquella debía ser una pregunta, carecía de tono interrogativo.

—Sí, quiero escribir mi nombre— Agregó Kurt a lo dicho por Scott.

—Oh, se refieren a aprender a escribir su nombre— Dijo, logrando entender lo que los niños estaban exigiendo de él.

"Diles cómo se escriben sus nombres" Le dijo Jean con mucho entusiasmo y en un alto volumen. Él no planeaba decirle que a veces sus pensamientos eran muy ruidosos dependiendo de cuanta emoción colocara en ellos y que a veces hasta era doloroso para él y su cabeza.

—El señor Erik nos dijo que usted le enseñó a Jean a escribir su nombre— Explicó el hijo de Raven.

—Jean nos mostró— Comentó Scott, sonriéndole a la niña que respondió abrazándose a Charles. Él puso su atención en los familiares de los niños, Alex se encontraba removiendo tierra cerca de una pequeña planta, sintiéndose de inmediato observado, regresándole la mirada para alzar una mano y saludar, él respondió hasta que el más joven regresó a su tarea, después se centró en Raven quien lo miró para cambiar su expresión descuidada a una con molestia, ausente del odio previamente mostrado, apartando la mirada sin hacer ademán de saludar o hablar.

Eso le pareció suficiente permiso para seguir hablando con Kurt y Scott.

—No tengo nada con qué escribir, tampoco papel— Los niños comenzaron a lucir decepcionados y Jean alzó el libro emocionada, para bajarlo y buscar una hoja en blanco, mostrándosela a él.

"Podemos usar el libro como con mi nombre"

Él le sonrió a la pelirroja.

—Sigo sin tener con que escribir— Los tres menores se vieron aún más decepcionados y él dejó caer su mano por uno de los lados de la silla hasta tocar la tierra y entonces se le ocurrió.

La tierra estaba un poco dura, pero... buscó con la mirada hasta ver una vara.

—Kurt, ¿puedes darme esa rama? — Solicitó apuntando en la dirección correcta, el niño se giró de inmediato, para teletransportarse hasta la vara, repitiéndose la acción para mostrarse frente a él con el objeto en mano.

—¿Esto? — Charles asintió.

—Gracias— Dicho eso comenzó a removerse un poco en la silla (lo que le resultó difícil entre el dolor y la debilidad) hasta poder quedar en una posición que le permitiera más fácilmente el trazar líneas en la tierra. —No estoy seguro, pero imagino que Kurt…— Se concentró en escribir el nombre del hijo de Raven dos veces, una vez con "C" y otra con "K". —Puede ser escrito de las dos formas, así que tendrás que preguntarle a tu mamá cuál de las dos formas es correcta—

El niño abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¿Ese es mi nombre? — Charles asintió sonriéndole.

—Se ve genial — Le dijo Scott con emoción a su amigo. —Ahora el mío— Exigió a lo que Charles comenzó a escribir.

—Debe ser así— Explicó al terminar.

—También se ve genial— Dijo Kurt, mientras Jean asentía rápidamente. Sintió una extraña ligereza al ver a esos pequeños emocionados por poder ver sus nombres de forma escrita.

—¿Por qué no intentan copiarlos?, solo consigan más ramas, tú también Jean, ¿no quieres escribir tu nombre en la tierra? — La pequeña asintió.

"Sí quiero".

Otra vez un pensamiento gritado y plagado de sentimiento positivos y cálidos.

Charles le sonrió, entregando la vara a Kurt (después de todo él había ido por ella).

Mientras los niños buscaban ramas, Erik se acercó, estirando en su dirección una especie de botella de plástico no desechable lleno de agua, acción a la que él respondió solo mirando al otro.

—Vamos, debes tener sed— Sí, sí tenía y no quería discutir con el héroe del mundo moderno mientras Jean estaba presente, por lo que tomó el agua sin decir nada. Al intentar abrir la botella notó su mano temblorosa (por el ejercicio previamente realizado en la sesión de rehabilitación de Hank) que simplemente no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para abrir el recipiente.

—Te ayudo— Ofreció Erik después de verlo batallar un rato y Charles no quería entregar la botella, pero esa estúpida tapa no parecía querer hacer lo que él estaba solicitando y su sed estaba queriendo regresarlo a su encierro, así que terminó entregándola con manos aún más temblorosas.

Erik giró la tapa con poco esfuerzo y le regresó la botella abierta.

—Gracias— Dijo, porque pese a todo ese había sido un favor que merecía un agradecimiento, Erik contestó encogiendo los hombros para luego concentrarse en los niños.

—¡Encontré una rama, aunque está un poco chueco! — Dijo Scott alzando la vara mientras declaraba su victoria a viva voz.

—¿Qué estás viendo Jean? — Cuestionó Kurt viendo a la pelirroja hincada con una rama en mano y pareciendo ver algo con mucho interés. Kurt se acercó, hincándose junto a la niña. —¡Es un gusano! — Se escuchó que exclamó mientras Scott se acercaba a sus dos amigos.

—No, esa es una oruga, tiene patitas y pelitos—

—¿No son lo mismo? — Cuestionó Kurt, mirando a Scott con un ojillo achicado exageradamente al notarse poco convencido por lo dicho por su amigo, Charles no podía escuchar lo que Jean pensaba, porque no estaba tratando de comunicarse con él, pero estaba seguro de que ella pensaba algo similar a Kurt por su rostro de incredulidad.

—No sé, Hank dijo que no, el otro día había una oruga en casa y mi hermano grito "¡Un gusano!" — Gritó el castaño con voz aguda claramente tratando de imitar a Alex. —Y Hank le dijo que ese no era un gusano, que era una oruga y se parecía a esta—

—Oh— Contestó Kurt alargando la "O", Jean tenía la boca abierta claramente interesada en la conversación.

Él soltó una risa silenciosa ante la conversación recién escuchada, distrayéndose cuando Erik caminó hasta lo que él había escrito en la tierra.

—Hmm— Soltó el hombre, para apuntar con su pie la palabra "Curt". —"Kurt" — Dijo esta vez apuntando a la otra forma en que había escrito el nombre del hijo de Raven. —Esta es la forma correcta, con "K"— Después apunto el "Scott" en la tierra. —Este sí es así, con doble "T"— Charles no estaba seguro de como contestar a eso, por lo que solo asintió al momento en que Erik centró su mirada en él. —Podrías…—

—¿Eh? —

—Podrías enseñarles a leer y escribir a Kurt, Scott y Jean— Sí, podía ser, le gustaba pasar tiempo con los niños, de alguna forma le hacía sentir que todo era más sencillo y las voces llenas de dolor en su cabeza se callaban mientras conversaba con ellos.

Pasar tiempo con Kurt, Scott y Jean no le molestaría, pero… ¿cómo podía permitirse hacer algo que lo ayudara a sentirse mejor?

No debía olvidar que él quería morir.

—¿Ya fue suficiente del telépata paralítico sin mutación que no hace nada? Suficiente inutilidad, ¿ya me tienes que encontrar un uso o no como? — Erik tensó los hombros y su expresión.

Hasta ese momento no había notado que el hombre se había permitido cierto nivel de relajación.

—No lo dije en ese sentido— Charles apartó la mirada. Estaba cansado de fingirse enojado, estaba cansado de estar a la defensiva, estaba cansado de hablarle con desdén a Lensherr, pero no podía dejar de estar molesto porque él era la razón de que él siguiera viviendo. —Es solo que puedo ver que ellos te agradan, también he visto que te gusta enseñarles sobre cosas, como ayer que les hablaste de las diferentes formas de comunicarse y hoy que les estás enseñando a escribir sus nombres como hiciste con Jean, por eso pensé que tal vez podría agradarte la idea de pasar tiempo con ellos— Lo había estado observando, Erik… además habían visto a través de él. —Perdón, no quise hacerte sentir…— No quería que Erik le pidiera perdón otra vez.

—Necesito hojas y mínimo crayones y debes preguntarle a Raven y Alex sin están de acuerdo, no es correcto hacer algo en lo que los padres o tutores no están de acuerdo— Explicó armándose de valor para volver a ver el rostro de Lensherr, quien se encontraba mostrándole una sonrisa pequeña.

—No creo que Alex no esté de acuerdo y hablaré con Raven, aunque también dudo que se niegue, conseguiré hojas y tal vez encuentre algunos lápices y crayones… no quiero quitarle a Jean los suyos— Charles negó con la cabeza, de acuerdo con lo dicho por Lensherr. —Gracias— Dijo Erik al final.

Charles no supo cómo contestar.

…

Charles nuevamente se había dormido con un sonido metálico que no podía asegurar, pero sentía había percibido en la noche, formando parte de sus sueños de forma curiosa, incluso si al abrir los ojos ya no recordaba de qué iban esos extraños sueños.

Lo primero que notó al despertar, era que aún era de noche, lo segundo que notó fue a Erik de espaldas y un poco inclinado hacia enfrente.

—¿Qué haces? — Cuestionó al otro, pareciendo asustarlo, pues Lensherr se giró de inmediato un poco alarmado.

—Eh…— Soltó elocuentemente. —Yo estaba… bueno— Concluyó para dar un paso de costado, permitiéndole ver lo que se encontraba detrás de él.

Charles se sentó en el futón, buscando acercar un poco más el rostro, confirmando que su vista ligeramente borrosa por el sueño no lo estaba engañando.

—¿Eso es una…? —No pudo lograr que de su boca saliera la palabra.

—Silla… con ruedas… eh… silla de ruedas— Terminó Erik por él de forma levemente torpe y balbuceante. Y Charles no supo qué era lo que debía decir después de aquello, porque esa silla no podía ser para el mismo Lensherr ni para Jean, no conocía a muchas de las personas que vivían en la isla, pero no había notado hasta el momento alguien que necesitara de una silla de ruedas, así que suponer que era para él era la opción más viable, sin embargo, seguía sin saber cómo debía reaccionar y sentirse al respecto.

—Pensé que sería bueno que tuvieras una silla de ruedas para que puedas comenzar a moverte con más libertad, sé que ahora mismo aún no tienes tanta fuerza después de estar en... pero con la rehabilitación de Hank irás recuperando más fuerza y podrás moverte en la silla por ti mismo— Había muchas cosas que él podía decir para torcer las palabras de Erik, sintiéndose humillado y humillando y sabiendo que era una carga y volver a repetirle al otro mutante que todo se habría solucionado si lo hubiera matado como lo pidió.

Pero le estaban regalando una silla de ruedas pensando en un futuro en el que pudiera moverse con libertad por la isla, le estaban dando un regalo... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que recibió un regalo?, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien pensó y se preocupó por sus necesidades?, él no merecía tanto porque arruinó la vida de muchas personas, facilitó muchas muertes, pero...

Abrió la boca sin saber ni él mismo que era lo que diría a continuación, pero se interrumpió al sentir la mente despierta de Jean.

"¿Qué es eso?"

—Es una silla de ruedas— Explicó en cuanto la niña se acercó hasta ellos, caminando mientras se tallaba uno de sus ojos. —Es para mí— Le dijo a la pequeña pelirroja en un susurro. Jean sonrió mirándolo feliz, para ver a Erik con admiración.

"¿Erik te la regaló como me regalo mis crayones y mi cama?" Charles asintió sonriendo, para notar la mirada dudosa de Erik, que hacía saltar su atención entre él y la pequeña pelirroja.

—Preguntó si tú me la regalaste como a ella que le regalaste crayones y su cama—

—Oh— Exclamó Erik sonriéndole a Jean, acercándose para acariciar suavemente su cabeza, sin poder evitar despeinarla un poco más, Jean se dejó felizmente. —¿Quieren salir un rato a probar la silla? — Sugirió Lensherr. —Aquí es muy pequeño para probarla correctamente, tengo que reacomodar para darte más libertad de movimiento— Agregó al tiempo que Jean corría a hincarse junto a él.

"Vamos Charles, vamos un ratito afuera" Solicitó Jean con emoción y provocándole una leve punzada.

Entre ojitos brillantes infantiles y ojos un tanto temerosos de un adulto, Charles no supo que debía hacer.

—De acuerdo—

Todo pasó bastante rápido después de aceptar. Erik lo ayudo a salir del futón, cargándolo para acomodarlo en la silla de ruedas.

—¿Estás cómodo? — Cuestionó yendo a tomar la cobija con la que dormía cubriéndolo completamente.

—Lo estoy— Para luego observar a Erik ir a tomar una chamarra pequeña que ayudó a Jean a ponerse.

—Está fresco por las noches— Contestó Erik incluso aunque Charles no exteriorizó su pregunta. No dijo nada ante la explicación.

—Jean, ¿quieres usar la silla de ruedas junto conmigo? — Solicitó ante lo que Jean no esperó que dijera más apresurándose a intentar subir y sentarse en sus piernas, al final Erik tuvo que ayudarla, porque más que subir, Jean comenzó a jalar la cobija destapándolo momentáneamente.

Charles rio mientras era casi destapado y Jean finalmente era acomodada procediendo a abrazarlo.

Finalmente, el camino fuera de casa pudo iniciar. Al salir, lo primero que notó fue una rampa de metal que no había estado ahí esa mañana.

—Eso... ¿lo hiciste tú? —

—Fue sencillo con mi mutación— Explicó Erik en voz baja mientras recorrían la pequeña rampa, para continuar su camino por el área de tierra y plantas y rocas, que Charles sentía estaba un poco más plana que más temprano.

Decidió que no diría nada al respecto.

Recorrieron lentamente un camino aleatorio aledaño a la casa de Erik y Jean, hasta que la niña de repente miró el cielo.

"¡Son muchas estrellas!, ¡Me gustan!"

Charles alzó la vista sonriendo ante la felicidad de la niña.

—Jean dice que le gustan las estrellas— Decidió explicar incluso si no podía ver el rostro de Erik para saber si estaba poniéndoles atención.

—Se ven mucho aquí— Murmuró Erik, siendo su voz adornada por el ligero rechinido que hacían las ruedas de la silla.

Charles pudo notar la calma detrás de las palabras del otro adulto y entre la felicidad que emanaba de Jean y la paz que emanaba de Erik él sintió que su mente no podía concentrarse en nada más que ver estrellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, perdón por errores de dedo y falta de elocuencia, tengo prisa y quiero subir esto ya porque si no lo vendría subiendo mañana hasta la madrugada tal vez jaja.
> 
> Espero y el capítulo haya sido disfrutable, ¡nos leemos!


	6. Seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Ideación suicida, depresión, ansiedad.

¿Por qué me haces esto?

¿Por qué me estás lastimando?

El problema de tener la mente distraída por un tiempo, era que cuando la distracción pasaba, parecía que su cerebro trataba de compensar el tiempo desperdiciado, ofreciéndole nítidas imágenes y sonidos con una excesiva cantidad de atención a los detalles.

¡Déjame ir!

¡No quiero hacerlo!

¡No lo hagas!

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que regresaron del pequeño paseo en medio de la madrugada, que incluso Erik y Jean ya estaban dormidos, Charles por su parte comenzaba a sentir el inminente inicio de un dolor de cabeza, así como nauseas.

¡Sal de mi cabeza!

Sentía los parpados pesados y los ojos ardorosos, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos no había solo oscuridad esperándolo y lo cierto era que debería mantenerlos cerrados para poder ver las imágenes con las que su mente lo atacaba, al menos eso debía poder hacer mientras buscaba la manera de acabar con su vida, en lugar de eso, mantenía sus ojos en la silla de ruedas que había quedado justo frente a él, buscando parpadear lo menos posible; la silla que había sido hecha para él, pensando en sus necesidades, siendo dada a él, claramente como un regalo aún si Erik no dijo nada. Podía notar que era de segunda mano, lo que era lógico porque, ¿dónde conseguirían una silla de ruedas nueva en medio de una isla justo después de una guerra de años? Pero incluso así, podía notar lo bien conservada que estaba, lo limpia que la habían dejado, la atención a cada uno de los detalles para que fuera funcional y no solo eso sino duradera también.

Y Charles se preguntó por qué Erik había hecho algo como eso por él

Entendía porque Jean era amable y amorosa con él, era una niña inocente, además de eso era una telépata que solo podía ser escuchada por Charles y no solo era amable y amorosa con él lo era con todos, era fácil entender. Scott y Kurt no parecían terminar de entender que había personas que podían lastimarlos, personas como Charles, por eso eran amables.

La forma en que Logan y Raven lo trataban encajaba más con el trato al que estaba acostumbrado, Hank lo estaba viendo como paciente, Alex lo trató amablemente porque Hank lo hacía y probablemente porque ambos eran omegas.

¿Pero Erik? El héroe del mundo moderno debía tratarlo como Logan o como Raven, ¿por qué le arregló una silla de ruedas?, ¿por qué se preocupaba de que comiera incluso preparando él mismo los alimentos?, ¿por qué se encargaba de darle un lugar cómodo dónde dormir?, ¿por qué hacía caso a todas las recomendaciones de Hank para mejorar su salud?

¿Por qué Erik no lo mató?

Lástima era la única respuesta fiable a la que podía llegar en su estado actual de no poder usar su telepatía.

Sin embargo, alguien como Charles no merecía ni siquiera lástima, les hizo cosas crueles a personas buenas y tal vez no tan buenas pero que definitivamente no merecían el destino que él facilitó para ellos.

No debía seguir con vida, pero no tenía su mutación para ayudarse, su cuerpo seguía débil, incluso si ahora tenía como moverse, Erik no lo dejaba solo, Hank tampoco, no quería quitarse la vida frente a Jean, no quería herir a nadie para provocar la furia de Raven y aunque provocar a Logan sería sencillo no era tan fácil toparse con el hombre e incluso si las coincidencias estuvieran a su favor y lograra encontrarse con el mutante y hacerlo enojar, Logan estaría yendo en contra de las órdenes del alfa de su… enorme manada, el cual era Erik… no quería causar este tipo de problemas tampoco.

Siempre que lo pensaba llegaba a la misma conclusión: esperar. Tenía que esperar a que la rehabilitación funcionara, para poder subirse él mismo a la silla de ruedas tomar el cuchillo de la cocina de Erik (ya lo había visto) y decir que iba a bañarse. Todo mientras Erik aún estuviera medio dormido.

Y entonces, finalmente, Charles obtendría lo que merecía. Las personas que habían sufrido por su mutación, serían vengadas.

Mientras tanto, podría tratar de hacer un poco de cosas buenas con su patética existencia, después de todo se le había permitido. Enseñar a Kurt, Scott y Jean a leer, buscar ayudar a Jean a entender un poco más de su mutación.

Ayudar a que Hank lograra hacer su suero para usarlo con Jean y con quien sea que lo necesitara en el futuro, porque por supuesto no aceptó para que el suero lo ayudara realmente a él.

¿Alguien como él?, ¿recibiendo una segunda oportunidad?

No.

El sonido de alguien moviéndose lo regresó de golpe a la acogedora casa de Erik y Jean, sonido viniendo desde la dirección donde descansaba Jean. ¿Ya habría despertado? Lo dudaba porque seguía siendo muy temprano.

Al poner su total atención en ella con vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad, notó como la niña, aún dormida, tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta en una especie de grito silencioso.

—E-Erik— Llamó y claramente Lensherr siempre estaba alerta, porque solo necesitó llamarlo de forma amortiguada y balbuceante para que el otro se pusiera de pie en una inspiración rápida, viendo en todas direcciones pareciendo muy dispuesto a atacar a quién fuera que lo requiriera. —Jean— Terminó por decir él, buscando mantener su voz en calma, esperando no exaltar aún más al otro, quien centró su mirada en Charles un momento, para luego mirar a Jean, removiéndose incómodamente en su futón, finalizando con un acercamiento hacia la pequeña, aun con sueño en el rostro.

Erik se sentó junto al futón de la niña y sin hacer ningún ademán de tocarla, comenzó a cantarle en voz baja y grave. Charles estaba seguro de que el idioma en el que el héroe del mundo moderno estaba cantando, era alemán.

Para cuando Erik llegó a lo que Charles suponía era la segunda estrofa de la canción, el dormir de Jean había regresado a ser tranquilo y la canción fue cortada de golpe.

—Le cantas para calmarla— Terminó murmurando en el silencio de la noche. Erik no hizo ademán de levantarse, como si esperara que Jean volviera a agitarse, Charles podía notar que estaba acostumbrado a esta situación y probablemente, gran parte de las veces tenía que repetir sus acciones para volver a calmar a la menor.

—Tocarla lo hace peor, igual que hablarle, así que un día intenté cantarle y funcionó, siempre funciona, pero algunas noches tengo que cantarle más de una vez—

"Lo supuse" Pensó en decir, "¿Eso le cantabas a tu hija?" pensó en preguntar.

—Hmm— Terminó soltando de forma escueta.

—¿No estabas durmiendo? — Lo cuestionó Erik de repente, sin apartar su vista de la niña.

—Dormí suficiente—

—No, no lo has hecho, duerme— Aseguró el alfa, arrancándole a él la verdad de golpe.

—No puedo— Terminó diciendo con un toque de agresividad que no había planeado agregar.

Erik quitó su vista de Jean, colocándola sobre Charles, provocándole cierta sensación como si de los tres presentes él fuera el verdadero telépata.

—¿Quieres leer un libro? Aunque solo tengo unos cinco infantiles, podría ir a buscar al laboratorio de Hank—

—No, está bien, de todas formas, tendrías que encender la luz para que yo pudiera leer y eso terminaría despertando a Jean y tú no podrías volver a dormir—

—Yo no vuelvo a dormir cuando Jean tiene pesadillas— Charles no tenía una respuesta para aquello así que no dio una.

Una larga pausa fue lo que continuó, hasta que Erik pareció cansarse.

—Ajedrez—

—¿Eh? —

—Podríamos jugar ajedrez, uh— Erik tragó saliva sonoramente. —Si no sabes puedo enseñarte—

—¿Tienes un tablero de ajedrez y sus piezas, pero no libros? — Comentó sin ponerse a pensar si su voz había sonado demasiado juguetona. Erik encogió los hombros, poniendo su atención en Jean con un poco de urgencia cuando la niña cambió la posición en la que dormía; por suerte, no parecía haber más pesadillas. —Sí sé—

—¿Mhm? —

—Jugar ajedrez— Y después de dicho aquello, Lensherr se puso de pie, para caminar hasta la cómoda en la que guardaba la ropa, regresando con un tablero de ajedrez y sus piezas un poco desgastadas, algunas carentes de algún pedazo que había sido reparado con metal y hasta unas hechas por completo de metal oxidado.

Tomó un peón hecho de metal.

—Tuve que improvisar— Medio explicó el alfa y Charles tal vez sonrió.

…

Hank, escuchó más de lo que vio, la llegada de Erik, Charles y Jean, eso fue gracias al leve rechinido que hacía la silla de ruedas que el jefe había reparado en tiempo record.

Ni bien entraron los saludó al igual que el día anterior, esta vez omitiendo el "jefe" victoriosamente.

—Buenos días, Erik, Charles, Jean— Saludó sonriente. Jean realizó un efusivo movimiento con su mano dominante en son de saludo, sentada en el regazo de Charles, quien igualmente alzó una mano para saludar, mientras sonreía discretamente.

No pudo evitar pensar que esos tres casi parecían una familia. Logan y Raven definitivamente lo regañarían por pensar así.

Erik ayudó a Jean a llegar al suelo y ni bien estuvo sobre sus dos pies, la niña corrió a abrazarse a Hank, quien respondió sin dejar de ver en dirección a Charles, más específicamente a la silla de ruedas.

—Estoy muy impresionado, la silla de ruedas te quedó increíble, jefe— Pequeño desliz de Hank, que le arrancó una especie de gruñido a Erik, ante lo que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue marearlo con palabras… tal vez funcionaría (nunca lo hacía). —Estaba en muy mal estado y la dejaste limpia, reluciente, funcional y en tan poco tiempo— Charles se giró para ver al jefe, que portaba una expresión endurecida, claramente el "marearlo con palabras" no estaba funcionando.

—Es metal, fue fácil— Exclamó el jefe entre dientes y su cerebro que ya estaba en pánico no supo qué otra cosa hacer más que apegarse al plan inicial.

—Pero no toda la silla de ruedas está hecha de metal, sin embargo, lo dejaste en tan buenas condiciones— Dijo caminando hasta el telépata y su reluciente silla de ruedas una vez el abrazó/saludo de Jean terminó tocando las zonas no metálicas de la silla (tal vez esperaba que estando cerca del otro mutante que claramente se había vuelto el punto débil del jefe, este no le lanzaría nada metálico en medio de su frustración), Hank no terminaba de entender porque el jefe estaba tan enojado. —Y además las rampas y el aplanar la tierra para que…— Agregó para verse interrumpido por el jefe.

—Hank— Advirtió Erik, logrando finalmente que su cerebro entendiera que debía callarse, provocándole el pararse completamente derecho. —Dije que fue fácil— Exclamó Lensherr en un "Cállate y deja ese tema" silencioso no realmente silencioso.

—Claro, jefe— Aceptó, dándose cuenta de su error de título.

—Y no me digas…—

—Erik— Terminaron diciendo al unísono. Charles terminó soltando una muy discreta y casi silenciosa risa pretendiendo no verlos mientras acariciaba el cabello de Jean, la cual mantenía su cabeza recargada en las piernas del adulto cubiertas con una cobija (justo como le había dicho al jefe que hiciera).

—¿No tienes que irte ya?, es tarde— Dijo el telépata de repente, no en la forma agresiva que Hank había esperado. El jefe se giró a verlo como si quisiera decir algo más.

—Vámonos, Jean — Llamó, provocando que la pelirroja se apartara de Charles despidiéndose con una pequeña mano alzada tanto hacia el telépata como hacia Hank, para finalmente correr hasta tomar una de las manos de Erik. —Nos vemos en una hora, buscaré hojas y lápices o crayones— Hank no terminó de entender eso último.

—Si tienes tiempo— Escuchó decir a Charles.

—Lo haré— Afirmó Lensherr para finalmente terminar de salir.

Y una vez solos, Hank notó que Charles lucía más cansado que el día anterior.

—Bueno, Charles, ¿estás listo para un nuevo día de rehabilitación? — Exclamó con entusiasmo sin estar seguro de cómo lograr que el telépata lograra dejar todo el estrés que claramente cargaba… aunque en estos tiempos ¿quién no cargaba con grandes cantidades de estrés y ansiedad y depresión y claros síntomas de trastorno de estrés postraumático?, Si Hank no tuviera a Alex…

Charles le sonrió.

—Lo estoy—Le dijo para, después de una pausa, alejar su sonrisa y llamarlo. —Hank—

—¿Sí? —

—¿De verdad él arregló la silla solo? —

—Oh, sí, solo nos pidió ayuda para buscar una, pero él hizo todo el trabajo que no fue poco, igual lo de aplanar los terrenos cercanos— Charles asintió. Y Hank, porque supuso que el tema había quedado por la paz, considerando que todo había sido aclarado, continuó. —Por cierto, quería contarte que ya inicié con los preparativos del suero, ¡Estoy tan emocionado!, hasta ahora todo ha ido acorde a lo que planee—

—Mhm— Soltó Charles en son de entendimiento, mientras Hank comenzaba a empujar la silla de ruedas, para alejarlos de la entrada del laboratorio a un lugar un poco más privado, no notando mucho entusiasmo, justo como el día anterior.

¿Estás seguro de que él está de acuerdo y no te emocionaste de más tú solo? Le dijo Alex la noche anterior cuando le comentó su plan.

¿Charles se sentiría obligado a hacer algo que no quería? Él solo quería ayudar al mutante mayor, pero tal vez el otro no necesitaba esa ayuda sin promesas de éxito.

—¿Charles? — Lo llamó, provocando un leve estremecimiento, como si el ojiazul hubiera estado muy metido en sus propios pensamientos sacándolo de golpe de su cabeza, Hank pensó en disculparse, pero la voz de Charles terminó interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Sí? —

—¿Estás bien? — Cuestionó, sin saber que lo primero que Charles pensó fue que no, no estaba bien y hacía mucho que no lo estaba.

—Oh, sí, solo estoy algo distraído— Hank se sintió muy consternado.

—Es… te preocupa lo del suero que dije que quería hacer, porque si te molesta puedo no hacerlo, solo quiero hacer el suero para buscar ayudarte a curar la lesión de tu medula espinal, pero…—

—No, no Hank, está bien, eso… yo dije que lo haría, lo haré, no me preocupa— Sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo, incluso si él otro sonaba honesto.

…

Jean estaba segura de varias cosas, la primera era que vivía con Erik. Kurt tenía a sus papás, Scott tenía a su hermano y a un Hank y ella tenía un Erik (aunque no estaba segura de que eran ella y Erik, podía ser que fuera su papá como el señor rojo sonriente que era el papá de Kurt o tal vez era su hermano como el hombre de cabello amarillo que vivía con Scott y que lo quería mucho, habría querido preguntar, pero Erik no podía escucharla y de todas formas él se encargaba de que comiera, de que tuviera donde dormir, de cantarle cuando tenía pesadillas, le dio crayones y libros y ropa, la bañaba y cepillaba su cabello, justo lo que hacían los papás de Kurt por él o lo que hacían el hermano y el Hank de Scott, así que suponía que así estaba bien, algunas personas como Scott tenían un Hank y algunas personas como Jean tenían un Erik), la segunda era que no podía hablar (ya lo había intentado) no sabía porque no podía, pero pues no podía, la tercera era que Scott y Kurt eran sus mejores amigos y la querían incluso si no podía hablar con ellos y la última era que Charles que podía escuchar lo que ella quería decir, que le ayudo a que todos supieran su nombre y que tenía el color del cielo en los ojos y que sonreía y que le había enseñado a escribir su nombre ahora vivía con Erik y con ella, estaba muy feliz. Todos los días eran muy felices.

Justo en ese momento era feliz jugando con Scott y con Kurt, pero podría ser más feliz si Erik y Charles estuvieran ahí haciendo pasteles de lodo todos juntos. Eso fue lo último que pensó cuando vio a Charles llegar en su silla de ruedas en compañía de Sean.

Le agradaba Sean, porque una vez puso su maquinita esa de donde salen voces y música… eh… radio... pero no ese cuadrito que usaba Erik para hablarle a Raven o a Logan o a Alex o a Hank, uno más grande y lo puso a todo volumen y entonces comenzó a bailar, mientras a ellos les decía "Bailen" con ojos cerrados y fue divertido, pero no se suponía que él trajera a Charles, se suponía que Erik era el que iba por Charles, se lo había dicho a Jean el día anterior y hoy debía ser igual, ¿se había equivocado?

Se acercó a Charles que estaba un poco distraído conversando con Sean.

—Hola, pequeña, me dijeron que tu nombre es Jean, mucho gusto al fin— Comentó Sean ofreciéndole una mano, ella le dio una de sus manos, sin saber muy bien lo que se suponía que debía hacer, así que sonrió. Supo que hizo lo correcto al ver la sonrisa de Sean, pero sobre todo la de Charles.

Una vez con la atención de Charles en ella, decidió preguntar.

"¿Dónde está Erik?, ¿Él no fue por ti?"

—Oh, Erik está ocupado, así que le pidió a Sean que fuera por mí y me trajera hasta acá— No, no, Erik había dicho que él iría por Charles y lo había abandonado y mandado a alguien más. Se cruzó de brazos sin entender muy bien porque Charles seguía sonriendo. —No estés enojada, Erik es el líder de todas las personas que viven en la isla, es esperado que esté ocupado, no puede estar todo el tiempo contigo o con… conmigo, aunque lo intenta, a veces no se puede evitar— Le explicó Charles en esa forma suavecita en que le hablaba siempre inclinándose para pasar una mano por su espalda, ella se acercó un poco más porque Erik le dijo que no debía complicarle las cosas a Charles.

—¡Hola Charles, hola Sean! — Saludaron Scott y Kurt a la vez, acercándose a saludar a Sean con un choque de manos.

—Hey — Saludó Sean sonriente.

—Hola Kurt, Scott— Agregó Charles sin dejar de pasar su mano por la espalda de Jean que tal vez se sentía un poquito mejor, para ver a Sean sacar unas especies de libritos y un montón de crayones de una bolsa que hasta ese momento no había notado, entregándoselos a los tres.

—El jefe me dijo que les diera esto—

—Oh, gracias Sean— Ofreció Charles y Sean encogió los hombros.

—¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó Scott mientras Kurt abría uno de los libritos… que no tenían palabras que Erik o Charles podían leerle, ni dibujos que ella podía ver y pintar.

—Son libretas— Explicó Charles.

—¿Libretas? — Repitió Kurt confundido igual que ella e igual que Scott.

—Sí, porque les voy a enseñar a escribir y a leer—

—¿¡Qué!? — Dijo Kurt.

—¿¡En serio!? — Gritó Scott.

"¿Voy a poder leerte yo a ti?"

Charles los miró uno por uno con sin cambiar su sonrisa.

—Esa es la meta— Comentó.

—Si todo está bien, voy a ir a ayudar con mi parte de los cultivos—

—Claro, gracias Sean—

—Adiós niños—

—Adiós Sean—

"Ojalá podamos bailar otra vez" Quiso decir ella, pero claramente Sean no la escuchó.

—Oh, Jean dice que ojalá puedan bailar otra vez— Dijo Charles y Sean detuvo su andar, para soltar una risa chiquita.

—Claro, otro día cuando puedan tomarse un descanso de aprender a leer y escribir— Dijo Sean para continuar su camino a los cultivos.

Jean sonrió feliz de tener a Charles que le podía decir a los demás lo que ella quería decir y que le iba a enseñar a leer y a escribir y que ahora podía hacerle compañía a Erik, porque todos los adultos tenían la compañía de otros adultos como Logan y la señorita Mariko o Alex y Hank o Raven y el papá de Kurt, excepto Erik, Erik no había tenido a nadie y ahora lo tenía.

—Supongo que deberíamos comenzar con las vocales— Dijo Charles un poco pensativo.

—¿Las vocales?, ¿qué es eso? — Preguntó Kurt.

—Con un poco de suerte, será algo que Kurt podrá explicarles a sus papás, Scott podrá explicarle a Alex y a Hank y Jean podrá mostrarle a Erik— Explicó Charles y ella sonrió, notando sonrisas en los rostros de sus mejores amigos.

…

Erik no lograba entender porque cuando terminó con sus pendientes como líder de una isla de mutantes (y una no mutante) y fue a recoger a Charles y a Jean, esta última si bien al principio corrió a saludarlo efusivamente (igual que siempre) de repente se apartó como si hubiera recordado algo de golpe y ahora estaba de brazos cruzados y sin mirar en su dirección, con puchero incluido.

—¿Jean?, ¿por qué estás enojada? — No entendía nada. Charles se rio y él se giró hacia el otro adulto en busca de respuestas.

—Al parecer está enojada porque fue Sean y no tú quien fue a recogerme del laboratorio de Hank y me trajo hasta acá, creo que supuso que tú siempre irías por mí—

—Pero…— No había podido ir, había querido, claro que había querido, pero después de la guerra al parecer a los mutantes les gustaba crearse problemas que no eran reales.

—Yo ya le expliqué que estabas ocupado, que eres el líder de todas estas personas y que a veces es inevitable que estés ocupado, pero parece que no la convenció mi explicación— Lo cierto era que no había esperado que Charles hablara tan civilizadamente en su ausencia, sí, había notado que trataba de discutir menos con él desde que Jean estaba presente, porque parecía ser la clase de persona que era cuidadosa con todo lo que hacía o decía en frente de niños, pero de ahí hasta a defenderlo, no lo había imaginado.

Suspiró.

—Gracias— Ofreció a Charles para inclinarse y tomar a Jean en brazos. La pelirroja de inmediato se acomodó, abrazándose a su cuello y sonriendo, recordando de repente que estaba enojada y tratando de fruncir el ceño, se veía más adorable que otra cosa (Erik sonrió sin darse cuenta).

—Lo siento, sé que se supone que yo iría por Charles, pero hoy no pude hacerlo, por eso mande a Sean, ¿no crees que habría sido peor si hubiera dejado a Charles esperando todas estas horas cuando le dije que iría por él a cierta hora?, ¿no crees que eso es peor, hacer esperar a Charles?, de verdad quería ir por Charles y verte en tu primera clase para aprender a leer y escribir, pero no pude, lo siento— Trató de explicar con voz suave, sintiendo que se perdió entre sus palabras y que al final no había logrado transmitir nada, pero al menos Jean ya no estaba frunciendo el ceño, lo veía con mucha atención e incluso había comenzado a jugar con uno de los botones de la camisa que Erik llevaba.

Jean se tomó un momento para mirar a Charles, el cual le sonrió.

—¿No crees que alguien que sabe disculparse y es tan amable merece ser perdonado? — Jean regresó su mirada a Erik, asintió unas cuantas veces y se abrazó a su cuello.

—Muchas gracias por perdonarme— Le susurró al oído, mientras trataba de mirar discretamente a Charles, siendo atrapado en el vandálico acto, por un par de ojos azules que lo habían estado mirando con la misma atención, los cuales se desviaron de inmediato al conectar con sus propios ojos claros.

Tenía ganas de no dejar de sonreír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi propio fic toma el control de sí mismo … again.
> 
> Yo al empezar a escribir este capítulo: Y aquí viene una de las primeras escenas más llenas de drama en esta historia de por sí llena de drama.
> 
> Fic: Sí, este… no.
> 
> Yo: Chale.
> 
> Estoy tratando de publicar una vez por semana el viernes o la madrugada del sábado. Hoy se pudo que publique en jueves, pero pues no siempre se puede jajajaja
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	7. Siete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Ideación suicida, depresión, ansiedad, palabras crueles, palabrería con una base científica 100 por ciento real no fake, que concluye en un sinsentido solo para que Hank y Charles se escuchen inteligentiosos.

Recordaba el dolor ensordecedor, el cómo cada parte de su cuerpo se sintió como si fuera recorrida por una descarga eléctrica, para de golpe sentir como si no debiera mover nada. Todo había estado en silencio, para que todo se llenara de gritos, sus propios gritos.

—Hubiera preferido no tener que hacer eso, pero simplemente no quisiste entender— Escuchó de parte de una voz sin inflexiones, llena de confianza y falsa decepción, para sentir como jalaban su cabello con fuerza, alzándole el rostro y permitiéndole ver al hombre de ojos fríos y con un casco que enmarcaba sus facciones. —Ahora vas a hacer lo que yo quiera— Ni siquiera tuvo energía para responder para cuando la telépata a cuya mente no podía entrar apareció justo por detrás de Sebastian Shaw.

—No es nada personal— Le dijeron voz gélida, justo antes de que todo se volviera negro.

…

—Charles— Escuchó en compañía de una mano en su hombro, la que apartó de inmediato de un manotazo. —Lo siento— Se disculpó Erik después de observarlo unos instantes en silencio que él utilizó para tratar de recomponerse, ubicándose en tiempo y lugar. —Es que no respondías, ¿estás bien? —

—Eh…— Trató de hablar notando de inmediato su voz temblorosa. —Sí— Erik asintió no muy convencido, mientras Jean eligió ese momento para acercarse a tratar de abrazarse a él, lo que era difícil considerando la altura de la silla de ruedas, por lo que más bien terminó recargando su cabeza en su regazo, decidiendo responder como siempre que la pequeña se acercaba a él, pasar su mano por su cabello.

—Es hora de ir al laboratorio de Hank…— Explicó Lensherr, información que probablemente había querido transmitirle desde hace rato.

—Lo sé— Comentó en un susurro, porque su garganta la sentía en un nudo y su lengua se sentía extraña. Erik puso una expresión curiosa, Charles solo podía suponer que quería seguir preguntando sobre lo que acababa de pasar, pero al parecer había tomado la decisión de dejar el tema a un lado.

—¿Quieres que Jean se siente de nuevo contigo? — Cuestionó en su lugar y él aceptó con asentimiento de cabeza, así justo después de que la niña fuera acomodada sobre sus piernas, iniciaron el camino hacia el laboratorio.

Esta vez al entrar no fueron saludados de inmediato por Hank, en su lugar fueron recibidos por la voz susurrante de este, viniendo del fondo del laboratorio.

Charles puso su mirada en Erik, sin saber si debía preguntar, sin saber si Erik sabía porque esta vez las cosas eran diferentes.

El alfa se encargó de llevarlos un poco más adentro de las instalaciones, hasta quedar en lo que podía llamarse como la habitación de internamiento, pues era la parte del laboratorio que contaba con las dos camillas y tripies para suero fácilmente reconocibles como reparados por Erik por la forma extraña en que diferentes metales se fusionaban; y ahí estaba Hank, sentado en una de las camillas que estaba siendo ocupada por Alex y Scott, el niño estaba dormido abrazado a su hermano, Alex por otra parte parecía estar despierto, acostado de lado como estaba y un poco encogido en sí mismo con una intravenosa conectada a alguno de sus brazos, incluso si Charles no alcanzaba a ver en donde se unía el equipo de venoclisis al omega, podía ver que el camino de la manguera iba hacia él.

Los susurros de Hank eran dirigidos a su pareja, mientras acariciaba su cabello y de tanto en tanto colocaba un beso en la frente del rubio.

Charles no tenía idea de que Alex estaba enfermo y por la expresión de Erik él tampoco debía saber lo que pasaba.

"¡Es Scott!" Transmitió Jean con emoción a su cabeza, removiéndose en su regazo como si estuviera a punto de brincar a saludar a su amigo.

—Espera, tranquila— Le ordenó, siendo obedecido de inmediato, si bien con un poco de duda en el rostro, Jean no se removió más.

Erik, claramente entendiendo que era un momento privado, no se acercó más.

—Hank, ¿está todo bien? — El hombre se enderezó de golpe, girándose a verlos, para ser imitado por Alex, que volteó levemente el rostro y alzó una mano.

—Hola, jefe, hola Charles, hola Jean— Saludó el rubio sin mucha fuerza en la voz. —Te dije que era tarde— Agregó en dirección a Hank, quien aún estaba descifrando la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

—¡Es-es cierto!, perdón Erik, no me di cuenta de que era tan tarde— Ofreció McCoy. —Y hola, buenos días— Erik frunció el ceño, no con enojo, si no con preocupación, Charles reconocía la preocupación en Erik porque así había mirado a Jean la noche que tuvo pesadillas y así lo había mirado a él justo esta mañana y así lo miraba casi todo el tiempo (incluso si no lo merecía o lo terminaba de entender, para este punto, era sencillo reconocer la preocupación).

—¿Alex, estás bien? — Decidió preguntar él, porque Erik se quedó parado ahí con ceño fruncido y puños cerrados y porque Alex no parecía odiarlo y tal vez contestaría a su pregunta.

—Ah, estoy bien, es que mi celo llegó y tomé los supresores y ya te había dicho antes, son horribles y tienen muchos efectos secundarios, me hicieron vomitar y como Hank es un exagerado nos obligó a venir al laboratorio para ponerme un suero y medicamento— Dijo el chico haciéndolo lucir como si no fuera nada, pero Charles podía notar la palidez en su rostro y como no hacía ni ademán por sentarse.

—N-no soy un exagerado, ¡amor! — Exclamó Hank alzando un poco la voz como si estuviera por revelar el mayor descubrimiento de la historia. —Tenías intolerancia a la vía oral, no era solo vómito era e-el…— Hank se trabó mientras hacía ademanes de lo que él solo podía suponer como escalones. —El siguiente nivel, puede llegar a ser peligroso— Alex respondió moviendo una de las manos como haciéndole ver que no, para él no era nada.

—¿Ya estás mejor? — Cuestionó Erik a Alex, quien asintió al momento.

—Justo a tiempo para hacer mi trabajo—

—Alex…— Comenzó a intentar reñir Hank a su pareja, pero Erik se le adelantó.

—Tú trabajo hoy es quedarte aquí y hacer caso a todo lo que Hank diga hasta que estés completamente recuperado—

—Jefe, tú y yo sabemos que Hank es un exagerado— Hank hizo un sonido extraño, como si hubiera estado a punto de hablar, pero al final sin decir nada, únicamente negando con la cabeza efusivamente.

—Que bien por ti, así te recuperaras aún más rápido— Terminó diciendo Erik con sonrisa burlona y arrancándole a Alex un gruñido insatisfecho.

Ante tanto escándalo finalmente Scott se sentó en la camilla viendo en todas direcciones.

—Es Jean, hola Jean— Dijo con los ojos un poco cerrados, pero no sin entusiasmo y alzando una mano descoordinadamente. Jean respondió al instante con ambas manos y sonrisa enorme.

—Buenos días— Saludó Alex, Scott por respuesta sonrió con pereza dándole un abrazo.

—¿Ya no estás enfermo? —

—Nunca he estado enfermo—

—Ah, ok, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Jean? — Al escuchar su nombre, Jean preguntó de inmediato.

"¿Me puedo bajar por favor?" Transmitió con su mente y con ojitos suplicantes.

—Erik— Llamó obteniendo la atención del alfa al instante. Charles únicamente requirió de un ademán hacia Jean para que Erik entendiera que la pelirroja quería bajarse, todo mientras una conversación entre Alex y su hermano se llevaba a cabo.

—Scott, hoy no voy a estar en los cultivos así que vas a tener que quedarte conmigo y con Hank— Explicó con la autoridad de un padre no con la autoridad de un hermano.

—¿Van a estar Jean y Kurt también? — Fue con lo que contraatacó Scott y Alex lució consternado.

—Bueno, no, pero…— Contestó inseguro, mirando de reojo a Hank, como si buscara ayuda.

—Me voy a aburrir— Soltó Scott haciendo un puchero discreto.

—No, podemos buscar algo divertido por hacer…— Se apresuró en decir Hank en busca de consolar a los miembros de su familia que claramente se estaban estresando.

—Si quieres puedo cuidarlo por ti— Ofreció Erik interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Jefe, tú estás ocupado— Respondió el omega con una sonrisa sincera.

—No me digas jefe— Riño Erik con rostro en blanco.

—Sí, sí lo que sea— Contestó Alex, sin mucho interés y sin el "casi" miedo que mostraba Hank cuando era regañado de igual forma. Erik decidió continuar con su ofrecimiento previo.

—Además yo solo lo cuidaría por una hora, lo que dura la rehabilitación de Charles, después básicamente él es el que los cuida— ¿Qué estaba diciendo Erik?, Alex nunca aceptaría eso, una cosa era que les enseñara a los niños a leer y escribir y sí, era quien pasaba más tiempo con ellos mientras todos los demás adultos trabajaban y sí, tal vez más de una vez había tenido que ordenar "No comas eso", "No te metas las manos a la boca, por favor" y "No corras con esa rama en las manos, te puedes caer y picar un ojo", pero permitirle a Charles, en quien nadie debía de confiar por obvias razones, cuidar de su hermano sin estar él presente…

—Oh, cierto— Soltó Alex con simpleza. —Mhm, bueno, si están de acuerdo y si tú estás de acuerdo Scott—

—Sí, me agrada el señor Erik y me agrada Charles también y quiero jugar con Jean y con Kurt— Alex suspiró.

—Scott, Charles también es un adulto y debes hablarle con respeto también—

—Oh, no, no es necesario que me diga señor— Terminó por contestar él, centrándose como un tonto en lo menos importante de la conversación que se había llevado acabo a su alrededor. Alex frunció un poco el ceño mientras le sonreía un poco divertido.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano, ayer no dejaba de decir las vocales de corrido— Dijo divertido.

—Oh, sí, Charles debe ser muy buen profesor y claro Scott es un niño muy listo, ¿verdad? — El niño sonrió feliz ante lo dicho por Hank, mientras era ayudado por este para bajar de la camilla, no sin antes recibir un abrazo infantil.

Y Charles les sonrió, dejándose llevar por el momento, por la confianza tan fácilmente ofrecida hacia él sin atreverse a decir nada, mientras veía a Scott comenzar a hablar emocionado con Jean una vez fue puesto en el piso.

…

Después de que el jefe (a Alex sinceramente le valía tres hectáreas de zanahoria si a Erik le molestaba ser llamado así, era el jefe y fin de la conversación) se fuera del laboratorio en compañía de Jean y Scott, él se tuvo que decir a sí mismo que Scott estaría a salvo con el hombre mayor, probablemente hasta más que cuando estaba con Alex, después de todo el jefe tenía más experiencia cuidando niños.

Dedicó una pequeña frase respetuosa para el alma de la hija del jefe y se concentró en la conversación de Hank y Charles.

—…Supongo que podría mover una de las camillas para que Alex pueda dormir— Comentó su pareja, mientras Charles asentía en silencio.

—Eso no es necesario— Aseguró, provocando que la atención de sus interlocutores se colocara en él. —Sé que las camillas están aquí para más privacidad, además, estoy seguro de que con ruido o no, me voy a quedar dormido— Hank puso esa cara que hacía entre ceño fruncido y entre puchero, como si quisiera regañarlo, pero también estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Su beta era adorable.

Alex se limitó a sonreírle a su pareja, quien contestó acercándose hasta él, sentándose en la camilla nuevamente, terminando con un beso discreto sobre los labios.

—Asco, no me he cepillado los dientes— Pese a su comentario, Hank no puso una cara molesta o exasperada, simplemente le sonrió.

—Si ya no estás mareado puedo ayudarte a llegar al baño para que te los cepilles— Él contestó girándose a ver a Charles, porque probablemente el telépata no consideraría ver a Alex cepillarse los dientes como parte de su rehabilitación.

El mutante mayor, con sonrisa discreta en el rostro, le regresó una mirada de confusión.

—Charles, ¿te molesta si ayudo a Alex a…? — Hank no terminó la pregunta con palabras, en lugar de eso la terminó con ademanes apuntando en dirección al baño.

—Oh— Exclamó Charles con sorpresa no fingida. —No me molesta, claro que no— Dijo. Y podía ser que Alex no fuera el mejor en leer a las personas (aunque definitivamente era mucho mejor que Hank), pero sentía que el otro omega estaba extrañado por la pregunta que le habían hecho recién, casi como (y aquí Alex iba a tomarse la libertad de sacar muchas conjeturas) casi como si creyera que no merecía ese tipo de consideraciones.

—Vamos— Dijo Hank, ayudándolo con manos levemente temblorosas a salir de la camilla.

—Mhm— Soltó él.

Después de cepillar sus dientes, decidir que igual y orinar también era importante y estar nuevamente recostado en la camilla, el momento cambió a ver a Hank cargar a Charles para acomodarlo en una de las camillas libres, para que una vez acomodado, su pareja alzara las piernas de Charles, una a una, haciendo flexiones y extensiones con estás en diferentes posiciones.

Siempre era agradable ver a su torpe, pero a la vez genio novio en su modo profesional.

—Creo que el suero está casi listo— Comentó Hank con la vista puesta en las piernas de Charles.

"Tengo que ver cada uno de los movimientos que hacen sus músculos, para asegurarme de que los ejercicios de la rehabilitación son hechos de forma correcta" le había explicado, pero justo ahora Alex no estaba seguro de en qué momento había pasado eso, su mente se estaba poniendo lenta.

—El suero milagroso— Murmuró él sin mucha fuerza en la voz, comenzaba a sentir mucho sueño. Hank soltó una risa suave.

—No es realmente un suero milagroso, amor— Dijo Hank con voz suave, cálida y amena, provocándole una explosión de felicidad al saberse apreciado, amado.

El Alex de antes de la guerra que temía a su propia mutación jamás habría imaginado que alguien lo miraría, trataría y amaría como lo hacía Hank.

—Suero milagroso— Remarcó, solo por el hecho de que podía y porque le parecía divertido, sonriendo al ver la sonrisa amable de Charles.

—Bien, el suero milagroso casi está, solo siento que hay algo que estoy olvidando— Dijo Hank pensativo.

—Mhm, ¿haces anotaciones o algo? — Interrogó Charles, mientras movía su mano como si escribiera.

—Sí…— Comentó Hank y él decidió interrumpirlo.

—Las hace todo el tiempo y no siempre en hojas, a veces en las paredes, una vez escribió en nuestra mesa, todos esos garabatos inentendibles— Dijo con el único afán de molestar, abrazando un poco más la calma y el sueño.

—Yo los entiendo y ya dije que lo sentía— Contestó Hank entre molestia y arrepentimiento, para dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, amor— Le dijo imitando su gesto.

—Ah, pero está vez lo hice en un cuaderno—

—¿Puedo ver? — Ante la pregunta del telépata, los ojos de Hank brillaron como los de Scott la primera vez que comió chocolate.

De verdad se alegraba de que su pareja tuviera alguien con quien conversar.

—¡Claro! — Aceptó su novio, acomodando las piernas de Charles en una posición correcta, para ir a otra parte del laboratorio, regresando rápidamente con un cuadernillo desgastado en manos, Alex conocía ese cuadernillo, era con quien más le molestaba compartir a su novio (con Scott jamás le molestaría, con Charles tampoco, con el jefe menos, con Logan, meh, con Raven ya nada), con ese cuadernillo y con este laboratorio. Suspiró.

Hank retomó la rehabilitación y Charles comenzó a leer las hojas en específico que se le habían indicado.

Pasaron algunos minutos y la verdad era que Alex creyó haberse quedado dormido, pero el poder escuchar claramente a Charles hablar le indicó que no, eso no había pasado.

—¿Estás tomando en cuenta la forma en que los telómeros de Logan funcionan? — El rostro de Hank se iluminó una segunda vez.

—¡Oh por Dios! — Exclamó su novio dramáticamente, su yo científico era muy sexy.

—Los telómeros de Logan deben estar constantemente regenerándose, sin acortarse, por lo que sus células no envejecen—

—No envejecen—

—Pero, su cuerpo ha evolucionado para eso, así que, pese a que sus células no están envejeciendo y probablemente no realizan la apoptosis, no se requiere eso de ellas pues nunca se vuelven células peligrosas, no hay algo en él como células cancerígenas, por otra parte, si usamos simplemente la habilidad de Logan en mí, si lo hacemos mal podrías provocar que mis células se dividan indefinidamente en un frenesí…—

—¡Sin control! — Exclamó Hank en medio de una risa. —Eso no sería bueno— Alex cerró los ojos al tiempo que podía escuchar la risa de Charles agregarse a la de Hank.

—Necesitamos un catalizador en el suero, pero también un tiempo de vida definido, no permitirle provocar una regeneración descontrolada—

—Claro, por supuesto, en ese caso lo más factible serían varias dosis de suero, hasta la regeneración máxima que queramos lograr—

—Sí—

Entre la palabrería científica, Alex finalmente se quedó dormido, feliz de que su novio fuera feliz con sus cosas de nerd sabelotodo, preguntándose también cuáles serían los estudios que había tenido Charles y concluyendo que definitivamente el telépata era igualmente un nerd sabelotodo.

…

Erik sintió una molestia en el rostro, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

"Erik" le pareció escuchar a lo lejos en una voz lejana, infantil y casi familiar.

¿Nina?

Ya sabía lo que sentía en la cara, alguien le estaba picando la mejilla con algo. Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con Jean, acompañada de ojos llorosos y nariz siendo sorbida.

—¿Q…? — Cerró los ojos buscando apartar la vista borrosa por el sueño, sentándose en el futón para poder acercar a Jean a él. —¿Qué pasa Jean?, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?, ¿mojaste el futón? — Una vez había pasado y la niña lo había despertado llorando desconsoladamente. Pero esta vez Jean negó efusivamente con la cabeza, para apuntar en dirección a Charles.

Él cambió su atención hacia el telépata que se encontraba con ceño fruncido, rastro de lágrimas en el rostro, nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que tenía atrapada la cobija entre sus puños.

Charles abrió la boca como si estuviera por soltar un grito, Erik no pudo escuchar nada, Jean por otro lado se tapó los oídos y todas sus facciones se inundaron de dolor, como si ella sí pudiera escuchar el desgarrador grito.

—¿Jean? — Llamó con un toque de desesperación, pero por respuesta la pelirroja solo se encogió más y más en sí misma, su respiración se agitó más y su llanto pareció volverse más caótico.

Era por su telepatía.

Se apresuró a acercarse a Charles, esperando que el hablarle fuera suficiente para hacerlo despertar.

—Charles— Llamó una vez, deteniéndose a medio camino de tocarlo. —Charles— Llamó nuevamente mirando a Jean aún en el suelo, adolorida y asustada. Charles seguía pareciendo como si soltara un grito que nadie podía escuchar.

Vio las balas trasladarse casi en cámara lenta, hasta impactar contra el cuerpo de su pequeña hija y de su esposa, Nina no murió al instante, se desangró lentamente, mientras Magda intentó gritar, pero su grito fue silenciado al morir en el acto.

—¡Charles! — Gritó desesperado, despertando al otro de golpe. Charles lo miró con sus ojos aun produciendo lágrimas, apartando su atención de él, para centrarse en Jean.

Erik se apresuró en ir a cargar a la niña que ya no parecía sentir tanto dolor.

—Jean, ¿Jean? — Llamó logrando que la pequeña lo mirara, aunque sin dejar de llorar.

—Y-yo...— Escuchó balbucear a Charles, viéndolo cubrir su boca, notando en su mirada como parecía entender algo que a Erik simplemente se le escapaba. —Aléjala de mí— Dijo de repente con voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué? —

—¡Dije que la alejes de mí! — Le gritó provocándole un estremecimiento repentino, porque lo estaban viendo con ira, pero no sentía que Charles estuviera enojado. Y de golpe las lágrimas de Charles volvieron a adquirir velocidad en su producción y caída. —No ves… ¿No ves que la estoy lastimando? — Vio a Jean imitar la fuerza con la que Charles lloraba, apresurándose en tomar el radio y correr hacia el exterior de la vivienda, parándose un poco alejado, pero sin dejar de vigilar la casa.

Jean, si bien no dejó de llorar, comenzó a lucir más alerta, viendo en todas direcciones, para comenzar a darle golpes suaves como si buscara decirle algo muy importante, como si creyera que Erik estaba cometiendo un error.

—Jean, Jean…— Trató de calmarla, sintiéndose desesperar. —Es que yo… no te entiendo, lo siento, no puedo escucharte— La abrazó contra él. —Lo siento— Tomó el radio en su mano. —¿Raven?, cambio, ¿Azazel?, cambio—

—¿Erik?, ¿Qué pasa? — Se dejó escuchar de voz de Raven con miedo medianamente oculto entre sus palabras. —Azazel— Se escuchó un poco a lo lejos, como si Raven no hubiera estado hablando directamente al radio.

—¿Podrían cuidar de Jean?, ¿puede Azazel teletransportarse aquí? —

—¿Por qué necesitas que cuidemos de la niña?, El telépata recuperó su mutación, Erik, ¡te dije que no confiaras en él! —

—No, no es eso, solo… después les explicó ahora solo, por favor, cuiden de Jean por mí un momento— El silencio del otro lado fue su respuesta. —Raven, por favor— Pidió en un susurro.

—¿Dónde estás? — Cuestionó su amiga.

—Afuera de mi casa, en frente, a unos 15 metros— Y Azazel se materializó frente a él en medio de una nube dispersa. Jean miró a Azazel y después a él, para darse cuenta de que sería entregada al otro adulto, comenzando a negar con la cabeza y aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello.

—Jean, Jean, escucha, Charles tuvo una pesadilla, como las que tienes tú, ¿verdad? — Esperaba que Jean lo estuviera escuchando. —Y quiero ayudarlo a que esté mejor, como…— Miró a Azazel de reojo, decidiendo que no se sentiría avergonzado al decir esto frente al padre de Kurt. —Como cuando canto para ti, así que tienes que ir con Azazel y quedarte un rato con él, con Raven y con Kurt y después Charles y yo iremos por ti y hablaremos y voy a poder saber lo que estás diciendo porque Charles nos va a ayudar, pero por ahora, necesito que vayas con Azazel— Finalmente pudo deshacer el fuerte agarre que la niña tenía en su cuello. —Por favor— Y finalmente la pasó a la pareja de Raven. Quien la acomodó diestramente en su regazo aun con un solo brazo, claramente acostumbrado al cargar constantemente a Kurt. —Gracias, Azazel, les explico después— Azazel desvió su mirada a la casa para asentir con seguridad.

—Tomate el tiempo que necesites— Habló con un deje de experiencia, porque… hubo noches en las que Erik tuvo que cuidar de Kurt pues Raven estaba ocupada cuidando de Azazel. Después de decir aquello, Azazel y Jean desaparecieron dejando un rastro de humo oscuro.

Erik se apresuró en regresar a su casa, encontrando a Charles aun acostado, viendo el techo, el llanto parecía haber parado, pero los rastros de lágrimas seguían ahí.

Se acercó lentamente, procediendo a sentarse buscando hacer el menor ruido posible.

El telépata no se giró a verlo ni una sola vez, limitándose a parpadear y respirar.

—Charles— Decidió llamar, cuando el silencio se volvió abrumador.

—¿Por qué no me mataste? — Le dijeron en un susurro, sin rastros de enojo, simplemente como una especie de plegaria, como un ruego desconsolado.

Erik se sintió inestable, tembloroso y con boca seca.

—Yo…— Ni siquiera estaba seguro de como continuar esa frase.

—No pudiste, eso me dijiste, pero ¿por qué no pudiste? — Le dijo Charles girándose finalmente a verlo, sin ira, sin odio, sin ceño fruncido repleto de coraje, si no que con mucho dolor nublando sus ojos azules. El llanto regresó con fuerza. —¿P-por qué me diste una silla de ruedas? — Charles tomó aire audiblemente, casi soltando un sollozo. —¿Por qué-porqué me llevas con Hank?, ¿por qué me das de comer?, ¿por qué me das un lugar seguro donde vivir?, ¿por qué me das algo que hacer?, ¿Por qué me dejas convivir con Jean? La lastimé, l-la…— Alzó una mano sin saber cómo detener las preguntas o el llanto o el dolor que claramente el otro estaba sintiendo.

—Charles— Llamó torpemente sin saber que más decir o hacer, aparte de colocar su mano en uno de los hombros del otro, acción que no pudo concluir.

—¡No me toques! — Le gritaron con terror, Erik sintió como si su garganta se cerrara. —¿¡No te das cuenta!?, si tengo mi mutación de nuevo voy a poder lastimar no solo a Jean si no a Scott, a Kurt, a Alex, Hank, ya lastimé a Hank antes, ya lastimé a todos en tu isla antes, puedo hacerlo otra vez, ¿por qué no me mataste? —

Erik se trasladó al momento en que jaló el gatillo de su arma y escuchó el disparo ser efectuado, para que su mutación (como si tuviera voluntad propia) detuviera de golpe la bala que había estado por atravesar el cráneo del otro y eso había sido porque… él sabía la verdad, eso había sido porque Charles era…

—Yo…— Tragó saliva sonoramente, siendo atravesado por los ojos llorosos que hacían conjunto con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

Recordó todo lo que Azazel le explicó sobre los telépatas siendo drogados y controlados, sobre todo lo que había pasado Charles, sometido a una cirugía en contra de su voluntad porque era conveniente para Shaw, siendo obligado a usar su mutación mientras estaba constantemente en un estado fácil de manipular, fácil de utilizar, todo porque Shaw no podía herir a su compañera destinada, la única telépata que habría podido usar sin destruirla hasta morir como hizo con todos los demás.

—Solo quiero que tengas una vida feliz— Y por primera vez en todo el rato, la ira regresó al rostro de Charles.

—Te elegí para matarme no porque seas bueno dándole vidas felices a los que te rodean, te elegí por toda la muerte que te rodea, por toda la muerte de la que eres responsable, incluidas las muertes de tu hija y tu esposa—

Sintió que de golpe que el aire era demasiado denso como para pasar por su nariz, se sentía como si sus pulmones se hubieran encogido y hubieran perdido la capacidad de expandirse de nuevo. Era muy doloroso.

Su visión se volvió un poco borrosa y sus ojos se sentían demasiado calientes y su garganta estaba completamente cerrada para este punto.

—¿Q…? — Carraspeó un poco, mirando hacia el techo. —¿Quieres agua? —Sin esperar respuesta se puso de pie, porque necesitaba calmarse.

—Erik—

Porque no debía sentirse herido por algo que era verdad.

—Erik—

Porque Charles tenía razón.

Escuchó un gran estruendo detrás de él, girándose para encontrar la silla de ruedas, que mantenía cerca del futón de Charles, caída de lado y a Charles en el suelo fuera del futón, llorando aún más fuerte.

—Erik— Lo llamó entre sollozos y él se apresuró a hincarse para cargarlo y regresar a acomodarlo a su futón, mientras Charles no dejaba de hablar. —Lo siento, no debí… no debí decir eso, yo… estuve en tu cabeza y decir eso… lo siento tanto— Le dijo entrecortadamente y con voz compungida.

Erik se concentró en acomodar al otro en el futón, sin poner mucha atención a lo que diría, porque si ponía atención, las imágenes se repetirían en su cabeza con torturante lujo de detalle.

—No, está bien, después de todo es verdad, la… la muerte de Nina y de mi esposa, fueron mi culpa— Dijo convencido, porque aquello era un hecho irrefutable.

—No, no lo fue, tú no…— Le dijo Charles susurrante y él no pudo seguir escuchando aquello, porque no era verdad.

—Fue mi culpa— Dijo de forma cortante finalmente logrando ver al otro a los ojos otra vez sin sentir que lloraría patéticamente por algo por lo que no merecía sufrir, porque lo que le pasó a su familia fue su culpa y los culpables no merecían esa clase de consuelo.

Charles estiró una mano en su dirección que él no entendió exactamente para qué era, pero que no pudo dejar sin tomar, colocando una de las suyas encima de la más pequeña del otro, sintiendo un poco de frío en las puntas de los dedos de la mano contraria.

De golpe fue jalado con brusquedad quedando su rostro al alcance de un par de manos que definitivamente estaban muy frías.

—Yo lo vi, en tu cabeza, vi lo que les pasó… fueron heridas por personas que iban específicamente a eso, a buscarlos, cazarlos… tú fuiste herido, no pudiste moverte más, no pudiste usar tu mutación para ayudarlas, solo ver. Así que no, no fue tu culpa—

—D-debí…— Si no hubiera dejado de hablar en ese momento un sollozo habría escapado desde el fondo de su pecho, rasgando su garganta. —Debí luchar más— Los ojos de Charles se inundaron en lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Erik, pero no, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos, no fue tu culpa, no lo fue—

De repente la imagen de Charles frente a él era borrosa, por más que parpadeaba la imagen no se aclaraba.

No supo en qué momento fue abrazado, tampoco en qué momento respondió el gesto, escondiendo su rostro contra el cuello del omega, que no olía a nada, pero que aquello no aminoraba lo reconfortante que era estar en esa posición.

Las pocas lagrimas que se le escaparon, le dieron una claridad repentina. Se permitió un poco más de ser reconfortado y de estar escondido en el otro, para finalmente obligarse a apartarse, aunque no por completo, atrapando una mano entre la suya.

—Yo sé sobre ti— Le dijo con voz firme. Charles le dedicó una mirada confusa. —Sé que… sé que Shaw te mantuvo encerrado y conectado a esa máquina en la que te conocí, sé que te mantuvieron drogado en contra de tu voluntad para que la telépata que estaba del lago de Shaw pudiera controlarte y usarte para encontrar y usar a otros mutantes, sé que nunca estuviste del lado de Shaw— Una sola lágrima bajo por el rostro de Charles. —Sé que jamás lastimarías a nadie, no voluntariamente, no conscientemente— Charles negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de explicarle a Erik que estaba equivocado, pero ¿cómo podía Erik creer que alguien que se empeñaba tanto en explicarle porque algo de lo que Erik estaba seguro era el culpable, realmente no lo era?, ¿cómo podía Erik no confiar en alguien tan dispuesto en darle paz mental incluso aunque parecía odiarlo, incluso cuando estaba enojado con él? —Tú fuiste una víctima, justo como los mutantes a los que me pediste ayudar a escapar de ese bunker—

—¡No! — Exclamó el otro más con desesperación que con ira. —No— Le dijo entre un gimoteo. —Tú no entiendes, yo…— Charles se limitó a llorar unos segundos, para inspirar temblorosamente y hablar con firmeza, cerrando los ojos de golpe y obligando a otras pocas lágrimas a bajar. —Fui muy arrogante, me creía invencible, creí que podría contra Shaw que jamás podrían utilizarme y me equivoqué, me equivoqué y dejé que mucha gente saliera herida, debí haberme suicidado en cuanto supe su plan, ¡yo sabía su plan!, debí…—

Esta vez fue él quien se abrazó a Charles, buscando esconderlo contra su cuerpo, escuchando como el llanto del telépata se volvía más fuerte y más desesperado.

—Lo siento Charles, pero eso no hubiera servido de nada. Si tú hubieras muerto, ellos solo habrían buscado a otro telépata y todo habría pasado exactamente igual o tal vez habría sido todo peor, pero el plan y la guerra contra Shaw habría seguido su curso tal cual, y los mutantes y no mutantes que sufrieron y los que murieron, todo habría sido igual, porque no fue tu culpa, lo siento—

Charles continuó llorando y Erik continuó repitiéndole que lo sentía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Telómero: Según Wikipedia "son los extremos de los cromosomas. Son regiones de ADN no codificante, altamente repetitivas, cuya función principal es la estabilidad estructural de los cromosomas en las células eucariotas, la división celular y el tiempo de vida de las estirpes celulares. Además están involucrados en enfermedades tan importantes como el cáncer." Básicamente cada vez que una célula se divide para hacer otra los telómeros se van acortando y acortando hasta que la célula ya no se puede dividir más, es vieja y muere x_x
> 
> Apoptosis: Muerte celular programada. Ya saben, la célula hace harakiri.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y por sus bonitos comentarios, ¡gracias por decidir embarcarse en esta historia llena de slow burn! Les prometo que no habrá muertes, terceros en discordia y definitivamente llegaremos al mpreg porno… en un futuro lejano no tan lejano.


	8. Ocho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Uso de la palabra suicidio, lágrimas de macho ficticio casi todo el capítulo (no estoy hablando de las mías).

Definitivamente tenía que levantarse en ese momento, si no lo hacía no alcanzaría a realizar todas las actividades que debía llevar acabo cada mañana para iniciar un día normal de trabajo; pero hoy no era un día normal.

Las horas que llevaba despierto eran muy diferentes a otras que había vivido y no era que Erik no estuviera acostumbrado a que las cosas cambiaran de un momento a otro, sin aviso, como si el viento hubiera decidido soplar en otra dirección, justo como siempre ha imaginado su muerte. Sorpresiva.

A diferencia de él que ni siquiera intentó conciliar el sueño otra vez, Charles tenía unas dos horas dormido, más o menos. Erik honestamente creía que no había sido la intención del omega (que no había detenido su llanto desde que él le dijera que conocía su pasado), pero el peso del cansancio que venía cargando de años pudo con él y simplemente cerró los ojos con su estado consciente escapando de entre sus dedos, todo mientras de tanto en tanto soltaba un suspiro lleno de dolor, y que cada vez que pasaba hacía que Erik terminara cuestionándose si realmente era un dolor emocional y no físico, porque con el físico podía tratar de hacer algo y obtendría un alivio relativamente rápido, pero no podía hacer mucho por aliviar el dolor emocional del otro, ya ni siquiera hablar de hacerlo rápidamente. Así que al final lo único que Erik sentía que podía hacer era concentrarse en seguir respondiendo al abrazo en medio del cual llevaban desde que ambos comenzaron a tratar de ofrecer consuelo al otro.

Charles odiaba que Erik no hubiera cumplido con su parte del trato… ok, Charles odiaba a Erik no solo el acto de no cumplir su promesa, pero aun así le ofreció consuelo, cuando estaba herido, cuando tenía derecho de decirle cosas hirientes, cuando tenía conocimiento de cómo hacerlo hincarse de rodillas porque el dolor de los recuerdos era demasiado y sin embargo hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para buscar hacerlo sentir… bien.

Un sonoro suspiro se le escapó (sin darse por enterado de que puso más fuerza en el abrazo que mantenía en el cuerpo de Charles).

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, porque las palabras de Charles habían sido crueles, crudas, pero sobretodo, catalizadoras de una extraña paz que comenzaba a apoderarse de él en forma de una curiosa calidez que iniciaba en su nuca y se extendía lentamente por todo su cuerpo, pero aquello se entremezclaba con una sensación agria casi como tener ganas de vomitar al recordar a Charles decir que debería haberse suicidado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Percibió un poco de movimiento en el cuerpo que estaba contra el suyo, recordando cómo Charles reaccionaba cuando era tocado de repente, así que decidió darle espacio para lograr recuperar su estado de alerta en sus propios términos, buscando darle control de la situación, porque después de vivir como Charles lo hizo, claramente sentir que no tenía el control de algo era algo que lo aterraba.

Charles abrió los ojos, tallándolos un poco, su esclera estaba irritada y sus párpados se notaban un poco hinchados en los bordes, claro que debía sentirlos extraño, siendo su primera acción el tallarlos.

Tenía esta necesidad de hacerlo parar, de colocar sus manos sobre las de Charles y detenerlo o al menos poder decir algo, pero sentía que cualquiera de esas acciones no haría más que exaltar al telépata, por lo que se mantuvo callado e inmóvil incluso si podía sentir como una parte de él se removía con incomodidad en su interior.

Charles detuvo sus acciones el momento suficiente como para notar que Erik estaba sentado relativamente cerca. Podía sentir que Charles estaba buscando algo para decir, pero en su lugar volvió a tallar uno de sus párpados.

—Te vas a irritar más los ojos— Comentó, logrando que Charles detuviera su ataque a sí mismo.

—¿Es…? — La voz de Charles se escuchó un poco ronca por recién despertar, pero también un tanto rasposa y eso era claramente a causa de los sollozos y gimoteos que hacía unas horas habían acompañado al llanto del omega. Al escuchar su propia voz, carraspeó un poco como si quisiera limpiar su garganta, antes de continuar con su pregunta. —¿Es muy tarde?, ¿dormí mucho? —

—No, puedes tratar de dormir más si quieres, es temprano e incluso si fuera tarde, está bien— Charles negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tú dormiste? — Le dijo con voz suave, ausente de ira, odio o dolor. Pensó en evadir la pregunta, en mentir, pero los ojos irritados y de irises azules no le permitió decir otra cosa que no fuera la verdad.

—No— Charles apartó la mirada un momento, para comenzar a sentarse sobre el futón. Erik se acercó, pidiendo permiso con sus acciones para ayudar al otro, no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo supo, pero sintió que su permiso había sido concedido por lo que ayudó presuroso. —Debería preparar el desayuno— Agregó cuando el otro se encontró sentado correctamente. —¿Tienes hambre? — Charles respondió negando con la cabeza, agregando palabras cuando aún no terminaba con el movimiento de su cuello.

—¿Tú? — Erik prefirió no responder.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno—

—¿Puedo… puedo bañarme antes? — Solicitó el omega suavemente, Erik no sabía porque estaban pidiéndole permiso, no le gustaba.

—Claro— Dijo con seguridad, para después sentirse inseguro acerca de cómo actuar a continuación. —Te cargaré hasta el baño— Su pregunta de "¿Eso está bien?" terminó flotando entre ellos.

—Ok— Contestó Charles en un susurro para que él iniciara con el proceso de acomodar sus manos en los sitios correctos, justo después de apartar la cobija, levantarse con su preciada carga entre sus brazos y caminar hasta el baño, siendo Charles quien abrió la puerta del pequeño e improvisado baño, para ser acomodado en la silla de plástico que finalmente Erik decidió debía estar ahí en todo momento.

Ayudó al otro a quitarse la ropa, estando convencido de que era mejor que mantuviera la ropa interior como cada vez que lo había ayudado a tomar un baño.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno, si necesitas algo…—

—Mhm— Exclamó Charles con un ligero asentimiento.

Salió dejando la puerta ligeramente entreabierta, para asegurarse de escuchar cualquier llamado de auxilio por parte del telépata.

Al tiempo que comenzó a escuchar el agua caer, sollozos mucho más silenciosos y espaciados que el día anterior iniciaron también.

Erik caminó hasta colocarse junto a la puerta entre abierta sintiendo como sus propios ojos ardían.

—Charles— Llamó casi en un susurro, rogando porque el omega no parara su llanto de golpe. —Estoy aquí, si necesitas algo— Trató de decir sin permitir que su voz saliera rota pesé a la horrible presión en su garganta. Un nuevo sollozo se dejó escuchar.

—Lo sé— Le murmuraron y Erik no pudo parar las lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro.

…

Su mente debería estar en caos, abrumada por todo lo que había ocurrido más temprano.

Había lastimado a Jean.

Fue un accidente.

Fue cruel con Erik.

No había sido su intención, estaba enojado y asustado, las sensaciones a su cuerpo, los ruidos alrededor, la luz, todo se sentía como demasiado doloroso.

Erik le permitió abrazarlo y lo escuchó cuando Charles le explicó que lo que había pasado con su familia no era su culpa.

Porque Erik no merece tener ese peso, esa sensación de angustia por algo que claramente no había sido su culpa, pues aquello había sido una injusticia.

De repente, sin aviso, comenzó a ser el receptor de palabras de consuelo que no merecía, porque él sabía que si se hubiera suicidado antes de que lo atraparan…

¿No lo merecía?

—¿Puedes tratar de comer un poco? — Le dijo Erik en voz baja, haciéndolo notar de golpe el plato frente a él. Charles vio que, así como su comida estaba intacta, la del alfa también. Le dedicó una extensa mirada a Lensherr hasta que sintió sus ojos humedecerse, decidiéndose finalmente por tomar el tenedor próximo al plato y llevar una pequeña porción del alimento hasta su boca.

Probablemente no debía sentirse tan complacido ante la acción de Erik imitándolo.

—¿Quién cuida de Jean? — Decidió preguntar, tratando de darle tiempo a su estómago para que dejara su rebeldía y finalmente aceptara el alimento.

—Raven y su pareja— Concedió Erik y Charles no tenía otra respuesta más que un sonido suave con su garganta, buscando que entendiera que lo había escuchado. —Iré por ella después de dejarte con Hank—

Charles lastimó a Jean.

No fue mi intención.

Su estómago definitivamente no aceptaría otro bocado.

—Probablemente no sea bueno que yo…— Se detuvo así mismo de golpe, sintiendo la penetrante mirada azulada de Erik sobre él, sin atreverse a alzar su vista.

Siga conviviendo con Jean. Terminó la frase únicamente en su cabeza, pues sus labios se rehusaron a formar las palabras y transmitirlas al alfa frente a él.

¿Era realmente eso lo que quería decir? No, claro que no, no quería alejarse de Jean, así como no quería alejarse de… no quería dejar de vivir en esta casa.

—Lo que pasó anoche no fue tu mutación, fue la de Jean, ¿verdad? — Carraspeó un poco, buscando que su voz adquiriera un poco de seguridad, buscando que no se fuera a escuchar temblorosa, pero sabiendo que fracasaría.

—Las mentes tienen barreras de protección, sí, pero hay pensamientos cargados de emociones demasiado fuertes, por lo general son pensamientos llenos de dolor, miedo o ira los que logran traspasar las barreras de sus propios dueños y escapan a mentes receptivas como la de Jean. Eso fue lo que pasó, todo facilitado por el hecho de que mi cerebro al ser el de un telépata como el de ella es un transmisor perfecto para una mente tan joven como la de Jean—

—Mhm— Exclamó Erik, sin calmar un poco el temblor que Charles estaba percibiendo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. —Pero esa clase de pensamientos también se escapan de mentes de no telépatas— Dijo Erik después, no del todo como una pregunta, pero tampoco como si estuviera completamente seguro de lo que decía.

—Sí, con el tiempo la telepatía de Jean se volverá más fuerte y podrá percibir con facilidad esa clase de pensamientos de otras personas, así como podrá comunicarse con otros no solo conmigo—

—Algo como lo que pasó con Jean anoche, ¿te ha pasado a ti también? — Erik descifró su expresión confusa con facilidad y terminó explicando para obtener una respuesta apropiada. —Ser el receptor de pensamientos cargados de esa clase de emociones sin querer—

—¡Oh! — Se sintió un poco enrojecer ante el volumen alto que había colocado en su exclamación, pero prefirió concentrarse en continuar su respuesta. —Sí, pero aprendes a poner barreras para proteger tu mente, eh…— Se trabó un momento buscando como explicarse más apropiadamente. —Como con cualquier mutación, aprendes a controlarla, como tú, por ejemplo. Cuando te enojas y tu mutación tiende a escaparse un poco de tu control, pero lo recuperas fácilmente, imagino que mientras crecías tuviste algunos problemas por eso— De golpe se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado confianzudo, había presupuesto muchas cosas, ¿había llegado a ser ofensivo?, su vergüenza y temor se disipo al ver la sonrisa divertida de medio lado de Erik.

—Sí, bueno, mi adolescencia está llena de anécdotas sobre cosas de metal haciendo cosas muy interesantes e inusuales— Charles sonrió por reflejo deseoso de escuchar esas anécdotas, por desgracia, aunque Erik continúo hablando, no hubo anécdotas de infancias de alfas controla metales. —Entonces lo que pasó se va a seguir repitiendo, pero no solo contigo si no que, conforme Jean vaya creciendo, pasara con cualquier persona con pensamientos con emociones demasiado fuertes—

—Bueno…— No estaba seguro de que estaba pasando (o la verdad es que sabía perfectamente el punto que Erik quería transmitir, pero no quería aceptarlo, porque el otro mutante estaba demostrando que era muy bueno convenciéndolo de cosas que Charles jamás había considerado que podía creer).

—Porque Jean es una telépata y no porque tú seas malo para ella— Charles tuvo que cerrar los ojos e inspirar profundo, rehusándose a hacer un mohín acordé con el nudo en su garganta. —Por el contrario, eres bueno para ella, porque la entiendes y no estoy hablando solo de hablar con… su voz mental, si no que entiendes por lo que está pasando y por lo que pasará porque ustedes comparten mutación—

—Erik— Terminó soltando en un ruego susurrado, mirando en otra dirección, sin esperar que Erik se pondría de pie, hincándose frente a él, mirándolo desde abajo con sus ojos ahora un poco azules y un poco verdes llenos de vulnerabilidad, dándole una curiosa sensación de seguridad que no sabía que podía sentir al estar con un alfa.

—Tú eres bueno para ella—

—Pero la lastimé y no puedo prometer que no va a volver a pasar y ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que vio— Charles suponía que debía sentirse patético por estar llorando otra vez, pero también parecía ser que estaba muy cansado para sentirse patético. Erik lo estaba mirando con tristeza y Charles buscó y buscó lástima en cada uno de los rincones del rostro del alfa, pero su búsqueda fue infructífera. —No sé qué hacer— Porque pesé a todo, ya sentía que amaba a esa pequeña niña y quería seguir junto a ella, quería ayudarla, quería ser su soporte, su consuelo, su protector, tal como Erik lo era.

—Te disculpas— Le contestó Erik suavemente, tomándole las manos. —Jean es inteligente, así que le explicas que fue lo que pasó, puedes tratar de darle una explicación no muy detallada de lo que vio y después te disculpas— Erik hizo una pausa, notándose pensativo, como si estuviera sopesando los pros y contras de algo que diría a continuación, llenando su rostro de seguridad, claramente habiendo tomado una decisión. —Como hiciste conmigo— Charles nuevamente se sintió avergonzado por las palabras crueles que uso para herir a Erik, liberando una de las manos del agarre del alfa, llevándola a cubrir su boca.

—Lo siento— Le susurró y Erik negó con la cabeza.

—Eso ya lo dijiste, además de hacerme considerar cosas que jamás me había permitido pensar—

Y antes de que Erik hiciera ademán de cambiar su posición hincada frente a él, Charles sabía que pasaría a continuación, por lo que cuando Erik se puso de pie y lo abrazo contra sí, Charles enredó sus brazos por la cintura del otro al momento.

…

Erik caminaba a paso tranquilo en dirección a casa de Raven, justo después de dejar a Charles en el laboratorio de Hank, el beta solo los había mirado con un montón de preguntas en el rostro, porque tal vez Raven ya se había comunicado con él, porque claramente el ambiente entre él y el telépata estaba diferente, porque los ojos de Charles denotaban todo el tiempo que su dueño había estado llorando.

A pesar de su notoria curiosidad, del evidente conocimiento que poseía de que algo había pasado, Hank simplemente saludó, para ofrecerle una sonrisa y mano alzada como despedida ante su explicación de que debía ir a recoger a Jean.

Ni bien los terrenos de la casa Raven-Azazel-Kurt estuvieron en su campo de visión, pudo ver a Raven desde una de las ventanas, para que ella se pusiera de pie y fuera a abrir la puerta; en lugar de invitarlo a pasar como en otras ocasiones, esta vez su mejor amiga salió de su casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Erik no se acercó más, limitándose a ver a la mujer, tomándose un tiempo (como no había hecho hace mucho) para apreciar la belleza que su amiga era, pero también podía apreciar la autoridad que emanaba, su capacidad durmiente de liderazgo. Una alfa completa que se había sometido por decisión propia al liderazgo de Erik.

—¿Ahora sí tienes tiempo de explicaciones? — Preguntó Raven cruzándose de brazos. Erik respondió viendo en otra dirección y rascándose la nuca (aunque pareció más un masaje para sí mismo).

—Charles tuvo una pesadilla— Dijo de forma escueta y pudo ver a Raven hacer mucha fuerza con la mandíbula, casi pudo escuchar un rechinido de dientes.

—¿Y qué más? —

—Eso fue lo que pasó—

—No, necesito que me expliques exactamente y con detalle qué tiene que ver el que el telépata tuviera una pesadilla con que la niña haya llorado hasta quedarse dormida— Erik se preguntó si Raven usaba el nombre de Jean cuando estaban a solas o si por el contrario insistía en llamarla niña como cuando estaba en presencia de él.

—Quiero ver a Jean— Dijo, porque de repente no podía controlar la necesidad de abrazarla, consolarla, cantarle si era lo que necesitaba. Raven endureció el rostro.

—No— Le contestó con autoridad y Erik solo atinó a pararse muy derecho con puños apretados.

—Es por la telepatía, Charles me explicó que los telépatas tienen problemas para bloquear pensamientos con emociones fuertes como el odio o el miedo y Charles tuvo una pesadilla, así que sabiendo lo poco que Azazel pudo contarnos, puedes imaginar que todas esas emociones terminaron en Jean, por eso era importante alejarla— Raven dejó de lucir enojada un instante, notándose triste, casi como si estuviera por ponerse a llorar, pero así como apareció, la cara enojada regresó, acompañada de un movimiento de cabeza que le permitió a la mujer ver hacia atrás un momento, como si estuviera tratando de tomar una decisión.

—Y tú creíste en lo que él dijo, así nada más— Comentó Raven impregnando sus palabras de un marcado sarcasmo.

—Solo vine por Jean, no a pelear contigo— Raven lamió suavemente sus labios, viendo al suelo.

—No lo sé, tal vez y la niña estaría mejor viviendo conmigo, Azazel y Kurt—

—¿Qué estás…? — Erik se dio cuenta de que su voz salió un poco falta de aire. —No— Trató de decir con autoridad, pero terminó soltándolo de forma temblorosa y pudo notar en el rostro de Raven que sabía perfectamente que estaba despertando en él sentimientos negativos, pudo notar que parecía no querer hacerlo, pero continuó haciéndolo.

—Solo digo que no parece ser lo más importante para ti en este momento, cuidar de ella, creo que los más importante para ti ahora es cuidar del telépata—

—Eso no es así—

—¿No? ¿Y dime cuántas veces he tenido que cuidar de Jean desde que trajiste al telépata a Genosha? —

—Iré por Jean— Dijo caminando con seguridad hasta la puerta de Raven, buscando pasarla y entrar a la casa. Raven colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Erik, deteniéndolo, pensó que sería nuevamente atacado con palabras o que tal vez recibiría un golpe en el rostro o un ataque en las piernas para hacerlo caer, en su lugar Raven lo miró con preocupación y con tristeza. —Voy a ir por Jean— Le susurró a su amiga. La mutante cerró los ojos un instante para abrir la boca y decir algo, pero viéndose interrumpida cuando la puerta fue abierta, encontrando a los otros dos habitantes de la casa en compañía de su niña.

Jean sonrió enorme y brillantemente al reconocerlo, para correr a abrazarse a él. Raven se apartó de su espacio personal y Erik no pudo controlar las ganas de tomar a Jean en brazos escondiéndola con su cuerpo. Jean de inmediato ocultó el rostro contra su cuello como si eso fuera todo lo que hubiera querido hacer todo este tiempo.

Y Erik luchó con su cabeza que quería recordarle que justo así se escondía Nina contra su cuello, que justo así se había sentido el peso de su niña entre sus brazos, porque su hija estaba muerta y no iba a volver, porque Jean no era Nina.

Nina había olido a flores.

Jean aun no tenía un aroma completamente definido.

—Hola Erik— Saludó Azazel obligándolo a abrir los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado, presenciando una sonrisa teñida de disculpas.

—Hola señor Erik— Saludó Kurt, feliz y entusiasta, bendecido con la incapacidad de notar la tensión a su alrededor.

—Hola Azazel, hola Kurt— Ofreció permitiendo que Jean se mantuviera abrazada con fuerza a él.

—Yo creo que Jean los extrañó mucho, mucho, a usted y a Charles— Terminó de agregar Kurt sin notar el regaño con mirada al que estaba siendo sometido su padre.

—Yo…— No, eso no era del todo correcto. —Nosotros también la extrañamos— Le respondió al niño, que pareció más que satisfecho con su respuesta. —Gracias por cuidar de ella— Ofreció, dejando que el dar media vuelta fuera explicación suficiente para dar a entender que esta conversación había terminado para él y era su momento de irse, siendo medianamente detenido por un brazo de piel azul aferrado a una de sus extremidades.

Aunque no continuó caminando, no se giró a ver nuevamente a la mujer alfa.

—No estoy diciendo que no cuides bien de ella Erik, solo quiero que sea feliz y que esté a salvo y no estoy segura de si tú puedes lograr eso—

Erik se concentró en parpadear rápidamente buscando reabsorber las lágrimas que querían escapársele, porque no, él tampoco estaba seguro de poder hacer feliz a Jean, de mantenerla a salvo, porque eso era todo lo que había querido para su Nina y fracasó.

—Ya desayunó— Fue lo último que se permitió escuchar de voz de Azazel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero haya sido disfrutable.


	9. Nueve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> "Dos personas ahogándose haciendo todo lo posible por salvar al otro y no a sí mismos", así es como debí haber resumido esta historia.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Mis hermosas palabras han sido sazonadas con dos tazas de ansiedad, ¾ de taza de depresión, una cucharadita de muerte de un hijo y… cosas que mis ancestros me susurraron al oído que agregara (si alguien considera que debo agregar otra cosa como advertencia hágamelo saber, gracias).

Estaba cansado, aunque tampoco era que quisiera dormir. Sentía que debía estar alerta porque algo estaba a punto de pasar, algo malo.

Suspiró tratando de alejar esta sensación de temblor interno.

Charles era inteligente y podía concluir que no era que algo malo fuera a pasar, solo era que estaba un poco ansioso… muy ansioso, cuando la rehabilitación con Hank terminara, podría reunirse con Erik y con Jean otra vez. No estaba seguro de cómo abordar a la pequeña.

Erik le dijo que solo debía explicarse y disculparse y entonces él terminaba concentrándose en el hecho de que Erik confiaba tan honestamente en él y en el consuelo que estaba tratando de ofrecerle desde que lo trajo a la isla y las ganas de llorar regresaban, pero sentía los ojos tan hinchados para este punto y estaba tan, tan cansado…

Colocó el dorso de una de sus manos sobre sus ojos y la otra sobre su pecho, mientras Hank realizaba los ejercicios en sus extremidades inferiores, sabía que eso estaba haciendo no porque lo sintiera, sino porque era lo que había estado viendo tratando de distraer a su cabeza que había comenzado a hacer ruido excesivo otra vez.

—Charles— Escuchó la voz de Hank, de golpe y mucho más cerca de lo que habría esperado considerando donde había estado el hombre la última vez que lo vio; Hank ahora estaba de pie muy cerca de la cabeza de Charles no a los pies de la camilla como antes, mirándolo con preocupación.

Desde que se quedaron solos, Hank claramente notó que algo había pasado, probablemente y hasta estaba informado, se notaba como si quisiera hacer muchas preguntas, pero en lugar de eso conversó con Charles como cada mañana, sobre Alex, sobre Scott, sobre alguna cosa que le hubiera dicho Logan y que lo había indignado, sobre el suero, pareciendo estar satisfecho con las respuestas monosilábicas que su cerebro agotado a duras penas podía ofrecer; sin embargo ahora lo estaba viendo como si ya no pudiera pretender que algo no era como los otros días.

—Charles— Repitió Hank, agregando a su mirada nerviosismo y duda. —Sabes que… yo ya considero que somos amigos y como amigo yo…— Hank hizo unos sonidos extraños con la garganta. —Si necesitas hablar, yo te escucharé— presionó fuertemente sus dientes, resistiéndose a dejar salir sus lágrimas y sus sollozos, encogiendo los hombros. —¿Estás bien? — Terminó por preguntar Hank, como si la pregunta hubiera estado bailando en su cabeza todo el tiempo, rehusándose a dejarla salir hasta que finalmente no pudo retenerla más.

Y justo como Hank no pudo retener más su pregunta, Charles no pudo retener más sus lágrimas, así como la verdad.

—No— Terminó soltando en medio de un sollozo y Hank reaccionó como lo haría alguien que trata de atrapar a una persona que pierde la conciencia.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — Cuestionó McCoy impregnando sus palabras de una promesa silenciosa de que haría lo que fuera que Charles pidiera, solo para que estuviera bien, colocando sus manos en sus hombros. —¿Quieres que traiga al jefe? — Charles no pudo evitar distraerse un poco con el título de "jefe", previendo que, de haber estado presente, Erik habría fruncido el ceño y exigido un "No me llames jefe" de forma contundente.

Su llanto se calmó un poco, permitiéndose justo después negar con la cabeza, mientras buscaba limpiar un poco su rostro.

—Fue por Jean— Le dijo a Hank en un susurro y como si el otro no lo supiera ya y porque su respuesta le pareció suficiente, agregó una pregunta. —¿Confías…? — Comenzó, viéndose interrumpido por un suspiro incontrolable. —¿Confías en mí? — Hank lo miró sorprendido, para comenzar a asentir con mucha energía, un poco en la forma en que Scott hacía.

—Sí, confío en ti, Charles—

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó, sorprendido de que su voz saliera más estable. Y la sorpresa reflejada en la mirada de Hank aumentó.

—Pues porque te disculpaste—

—¿Eh? —

—Conmigo, después de usar tu mutación, además, ahora que sé sobre el alcance de tu mutación… pudiste hacerme algo mucho, mucho peor— Hank tenía razón, podría haberle ordenado encajarse un cuchillo en el ojo, ahorcarse, matar a alguien más, tirarse al mar… —Pero no lo hiciste— Una sonrisa suave apareció en el rostro del mutante más joven. —Y después te disculpaste, entonces supe que eras una buena persona—

—Yo no…— Trató de negar, porque…

—Claro, todo podría ser una actuación para ganar nuestra confianza, pero nosotros te inyectamos anti-mutágeno y tú has seguido siendo amable con nosotros, así que entre más veo como tratas a los demás, como hablas con todos, no puedo evitar confiar en ti, Alex también confía en ti… y el jefe— De repente tener los ojos abiertos se volvió algo doloroso.

—Lo sé— Murmuró, porque era algo imposible de no notar.

—El jefe no confía con facilidad en las personas, pero confía en ti. Si el jefe confía en ti es porque te vio… y entendió que se podía, justo como Alex y como yo—

Llorar parecía ser su nueva mutación.

…

Jean disfrutó del abrazo de Erik y de poder tener su cabeza recargada en su hombro. Se sentía feliz, porque Erik le había dicho que iría por ella y eso había hecho y ahora iban a encontrarse con Charles, lo que la hacía sentir más feliz.

No sabía qué había pasado, ayer había visto a un señor malo, aunque ese señor no había estado frente a ella y aunque tampoco sabía qué era lo que lo hacía malo, solo estaba segura de que era malo, le había dado mucho miedo ver su cara.

Cuando despertó llorando y con mucho, mucho miedo, no podía explicar cómo, pero sabía que había algo mal con Charles y que debía despertar a Erik. Era esas cosas que lograba saber, pero no sabía cómo, tal vez tenía que ver con esos otros lenguajes de los que Charles les había hablado a ella y a sus mejores amigos.

Erik no dijo nada en todo el camino de la casa de Kurt (y de su mamá y de su papá) hasta la que no era casa de Hank pero que siempre estaba ahí.

—Bien— Murmuró Erik, colocándola sobre sus propios pies, para luego sonreírle. Ella respondió de inmediato. —Aún es temprano, pero no creo que a Hank o a Charles les moleste que estemos aquí, ¿verdad? — Le dijo Erik, Jean creía que le estaba preguntando algo, pero no entendió el qué, por lo que mejor continuó sonriendo y aceptó tomar la mano de su familia cuando esta le fue ofrecida.

Caminaron a paso tranquilo hasta donde dejaban a Charles todas las mañanas, encontrándolo acostado, como si estuviera dormido y con una tela sobre sus ojos.

¿Para qué era eso?

"¿Charles?" Llamó con su cabeza sin darse cuenta, notando como justo después Charles movió sus manos quitando la toalla en su cara y girándose a verlos.

—Ho-hola— Saludó, hablando un poquito como cuando terminaba de despertar y sonriéndole pequeñito.

Hank se acercó sonriente hasta ellos, Jean no lo había visto.

—Hola Erik, hola Jean— Y ella habría querido saludarlo con un abrazo como todos los días, pero de repente, al ver a Charles sentía que quería llorar otra vez y todo lo que pudo hacer fue correr a abrazarse a la otra mitad de su familia.

Charles respondió su abrazo, envolviéndola y haciéndola feliz, Erik terminó por ayudarla a subir a la cama, permitiéndole recostarse contra el cuerpo de Charles, lo que la hizo aún más feliz.

"Te extrañé"

Quiso transmitir, sintiendo a Charles abrazarla más fuerte y escuchar como su respiración estaba rara.

Se apartó poquito para poder verle el rostro, encontrando que estaba llorando.

¿Le dolería algo?, se giró a ver a Erik de inmediato, exigiéndole con la mirada que hiciera que todo estuviera bien con Charles otra vez, porque Erik siempre podía hacer que todo estuviera bien, tal vez si Erik le cantaba a Charles…

De repente escuchó la risa de Charles, mientras apartaba una de sus manos de ella y la pasaba por su cara, quitando las lágrimas.

—Tal vez podamos pedírselo más tarde— Le dijo Charles sonriéndole y Jean sonrió, alegre de que Charles entendiera, girándose a ver a Erik que, aunque no podía escucharla como Charles hacía, le sonrió, acercándose a pasar una de sus manos por su cabello.

No sabía que podía sentirse todavía más felicidad.

—Les… yo voy a estar por allá— Dijo Hank de repente. Erik hizo ese ruido que hacía con su garganta y que ella sabía que era una respuesta, porque lo escuchaba hacer ese ruido muy seguido y después el ruido que hacían los pasos de Hank se alejó.

—¿Te ayudo a sentarte? — Ofreció Erik y Charles asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias— Murmuró.

Erik se acercó a ella, apartándola de Charles y sentándola en un espacio libre de la cama, lo suficientemente cerca para que, después de que Erik lo ayudara a sentarse, Charles pudiera ponerle una mano sobre la cabeza, haciéndola sentir en calma.

Charles la miró de forma curiosa, mientras frotaba sus manos suavemente y de forma un poquito chistosa.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó anoche, fue mi culpa—

—Accidente— Dijo Erik igual que cuando le decía "Come".

—¿Cómo? — Preguntó Charles dejando de verla a ella para ver a Erik

—Fue un accidente— Comentó, con calma y ella creía que Charles se veía un poquito feliz ante eso.

—Ah, sí, fue un accidente, no era mi intención que lloraras a causa de mis pesadillas— Otra vez Charles se vio como si tuviera muchas cosas que decir, pero como si no pudiera… mhm… como ella antes de que Charles pudiera escucharla cuando otros no podían.

"¿Por eso lloré?" Preguntó, provocando en el otro adulto un ligero brinquito.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que… tú mutación, la telepatía, no solo permite compartir tus pensamientos con otros, también permite escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, aun eres pequeña, pero entre más y más crezcas, tu mutación también crecerá y así como será mucho más fácil para ti hablar con otros con tu mente y no solo conmigo— Charles le ofreció una sonrisa que causó que su corazón se acelerara con emoción. —También podrás escuchar a otros—

"¿En serio?" Charles asintió. "¡Voy a ser como un radio!" según ella así funcionaban los radios de Erik, ¿no?, podías decir palabras y escuchar palabras.

Charles volvió a reír suavecito, para girarse a ver a Erik.

—Dice que va a ser como un radio— Le explicó al primer miembro de la familia de Jean, provocando la aparición de una sonrisa especial para ella. Charles dejó de sonreír, dejando de acariciarle el cabello. —Lo que pasó anoche fue que mis pesadillas… tenían muchas… eh… mucho… estaba muy asustado y triste y…— Jean sintió que quería llorar, Charles no debería estar triste o asustado. —Cuando alguien está muy asustado o muy triste o muy enojado a veces vas captar esa clase de sentimientos o imágenes sin querer— Le terminó de explicar con ojos llorosos. —No era mi intención atraparte en mi pesadilla… ¿Qué recuerdas? — Le preguntó Charles bajito. Y ella se tomó un momento para pensar.

"Había un señor con un casco y que me dio mucho, mucho miedo" Dijo, sin tener nada más que agregar sobre algo más que hubiera visto. "También tuve muchas granas de llorar y me dolió mucho, pero no sé qué era lo que me dolía y, y te escuché gritar, muy, muy fuerte" ahora que lo estaba diciendo, sentía que quería llorar y abrazarse fuerte, fuerte a Charles y que Erik los abrazara también.

Charles la miró como si estuviera igual de triste a como ella se sintió anoche.

—Lo siento— Sintió que no abrazar a Charles no era algo que pudiera seguir haciendo.

—¿Qué vio? — Escuchó de voz de Erik.

—Vio…— Charles puso la misma cara que hizo Kurt cuando uso su poder especial para desaparecer y aparecer y chocó con un árbol sin querer. —Vio a Shaw y pudo sentir mi miedo y dolor— Habló Charles en voz bajita.

Erik se acercó hasta sentarse en un pequeño espacio junto a ellos.

—Jean— La llamó y ella entendió que le pedían que se sentara derechita. Cortó el abrazo con Charles y se giró a ver a su Erik. —Jean, cosas como esta van a seguir pasando, cosas como sentir dolor y ver imágenes que no entiendes y llorar porque otra persona lo está sintiendo y eso es porque eres una telépata—

"¿Por mi poder especial?"

—Mhm, tu mutación— Le dijo Charles. Claro, ese era el nombre correcto, sí lo recordaba.

—Eres como Charles— Agregó Erik y ella quedó muy sorprendida.

"¿Lo soy?". Esta vez la respuesta de Charles fue una sonrisa, aunque seguía pareciendo que se había estrellado con un árbol y que le dolía la cara.

—Jean, algo así va a pasar otra vez, pero cuando eso pase voy a…— Erik hizo una pausa y ella lo miró atenta. —Voy a hacer todo para ayudarte– No entendía bien que pasaba, pero se sentía igual de tranquila que cuando Erik la abrazaba, por lo que eso hizo, sintiendo como era envuelta. —y…— Erik miró a Charles y ella lo imitó porque al parecer Charles diría algo ahora.

—Yo…— Charles apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos comenzando a asentir. —Te ayudaré— Le dijo Charles en un susurro.

Jean cortó el abrazo con Erik y esta vez abrazó a Charles y justo al hacer eso se dio cuenta de que debía preguntar algo muy importante.

"¿Todavía estás triste y tienes miedo?, cuando yo estoy triste y tengo miedo Erik canta para mí o a veces necesito que me abrace, también Scott y Kurt me abrazan y me siento mejor y yo dejo de tener miedo y de estar triste"

Charles tomó mucho tiempo tomando aire, envolviéndola con sus brazos y después habló en voz baja.

—Ayer Erik y yo hablamos y… lloré— Jean alzó el rostro preocupada, llorar era algo malo, ¿no? —Llorar no es malo, si estás triste es una buena forma para… ahm… liberarte— Le explicó Charles de forma un poco entrecortada. —Hoy también he hablado con Hank y ahora que también he hablado contigo, me siento mucho mejor— Le dijo uniendo sus frentes por un instante. —Siento mucho haberte causado dolor— Le susurró Charles y ella recordó al señor que vio y que le daba miedo y ella pensó en lo que podía causar miedo.

"Ese señor con casco que vi, ¿hizo cosas malas?" Charles separó sus frentes. Y asintió, viéndose como amarillo.

"¿Dónde está?"

—Él ya no está—Erik se acercó a ellos de repente, sorprendiéndola, porque así se acercaba Erik cuando pensaba que ella se iba a caer y que ella supiera, no estaba por caerse de la cama. Charles miró a Erik un poquito y luego agregó mirándola a ella. —Erik hizo que ese señor, no pueda lastimar a nadie más—

Jean estuvo aún más orgullosa de su familia por lo que jaló una de las manos de Erik que estaba cerca, obligándolo a estar más cerca para poder abrazarlo también.

…

Erik caminó a paso tranquilo mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que se encontraban Charles y Jean.

Sabía lo que tenía qué hacer, dejarlos cerca de los cultivos como los otros días, para que Charles comenzara a dar una nueva lección sobre "aprender a leer y escribir", mientras que él podría ser que pudiera quedarse ahí o tal vez tendría que ir a supervisar (y ayudar) con la construcción o reparación de alguna vivienda o tal vez de nuevo tendría que explicarle a algún mutante porque lo que consideraba un problema no tenía por qué serlo.

Terminó soltando un suspiro, dándose cuenta en el acto que Charles hizo lo mismo.

El ojiazul giró la cabeza, haciendo todo lo posible por hacer contacto visual con él, Erik hizo todo lo posible por facilitar aquello, terminando por detener su caminar, dedicándose únicamente a lo que realmente parecía querer hacer y eso era ver a Charles y Jean.

Ninguna palabra fue dicha, en su lugar él sonrió recibiendo una respuesta similar de las dos personas con las que compartía casa.

—¿Vamos a la playa? — Jean lució emocionada y Charles borró su sonrisa del rostro, colocando una expresión entre confundida y sorprendida.

—¿Eh? — Soltó alzando las cejas.

Reinició su andar en silencio siguiendo el camino que él mismo había preparado para que fuera fácil andar en la silla de ruedas, hasta llegar a un punto donde simplemente su preparación del terreno no había llegado, pero sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer para continuar, pero no lo haría si Charles no estaba de acuerdo, si Charles decía que no, Erik daría la vuelta y regresaría por dónde venían, sin problemas.

Le dio la vuelta a la silla de ruedas para poder quedar frente al omega.

— Puedo levantar un poco la silla y continuar avanzando— Dijo porque unos cuantos centímetros por encima del suelo serían suficiente.

Pensó en decir "¿confías en mí?" pero de alguna forma se sentía como una pregunta con demasiado significado detrás.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? — Dijo al final y Charles, que probablemente seguía confundido después de ese "Vamos a la playa", se debatía entre mover su cabeza hacia su dirección y después hacia el camino frente a él.

—¿Levantar?... Oh, con tu mutación — Dijo Charles contestándose a sí mismo, con una casi sonrisa y recargando su mano contra su frente, como si no pudiera creer que no había entendido lo que él trató de explicar. —No entien…— Comenzó el omega generándole un poco de nerviosismo, pero las palabras se detuvieron siendo reemplazadas por un ceño fruncido muy fugaz. —Ok, estoy de acuerdo, ¿Jean estás de acuerdo? — Jean asintió con fuerza y por la sonrisa de Charles, probablemente le había dicho algo que Erik seguía lamentándose no poder escuchar.

…solo quiero que sea feliz y que esté a salvo y no estoy segura de si tú puedes lograr eso.

Intentó tragarse el nudo en su garganta junto con su saliva, no funcionó.

De repente se dio cuenta de la mirada atenta de Charles, que lo atravesaba casi como si pudiera usar su telepatía, pero Erik sabía que no era así. Buscó sonreírle al omega, que también únicamente intentó imitarlo.

Las sonrisas de ambos salieron un poco extrañas, aun así, Erik pudo dejar un poco de lado las palabras de Raven.

—Los voy a elevar muy poco del suelo, no se asusten— Charles soltó una pequeña risa burlona, parecida a sus sonrisas sarcásticas justo antes de decir algo en contra de Erik, sin embargo, era un tanto diferente, incluso si no podía concluir el qué.

—No estamos asustados, ¿verdad Jean? — Soltó con seguridad en la voz y tal vez un ligero tono juguetón. Jean dio un aplauso, mientras se giraba a ver a Erik sin parar de sonreír.

Sintió que poder sonreír con un poco de calidez en el pecho era algo que se podía permitir.

…

No tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Erik, porque "ausencia de telepatía por el momento, intente llamar más tarde". Pero ahora que estaba sentado sobre la arena, viendo las olas alzarse, el vaivén del agua a la orilla, el relajante sonido que su movimiento causaba, todo mientras en teoría estaban haciendo "castillos de arena" (lo que estaba resultando un fracaso por la ausencia de, aunque fuera, una pequeña cubeta) no le estaba permitiendo pensar en cosas innecesarias, se estaba limitando a escuchar y dar órdenes como "falta un poco más de arena de ese lado", "aquí se puede caer si no ponemos más soporte", "tiene que ser más, más grande", todo acompañado de una que otra risa, corta y casi silenciosa.

Charles no creía que Erik, siendo el líder de la isla, pudiera simplemente desaparecer. ¿Habría alguien buscándolo?, ¿Debía decirle al hombre que debían regresar?

Charles creía que esta visita a la playa era para hacer feliz a Jean después de la horrible noche que le hizo pasar (Por accidente) y tal vez, tal vez también era para Charles y la verdad era que viendo a Erik construir castillos de arena con Jean tomándoselo con la misma entrega con que hacía todo… también era por Erik, por eso tomó la decisión de no decir nada sobre lo curioso de hacer un viaje a la playa en medio del día y sin avisar a nadie.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, entre jugar con la arena, perderse un momento disfrutando de la vista y los sonidos que hacía el mar y entre el largo rato que Jean se tomó buscando conchitas, mostrándoles cada una de ellas con emoción (había recolectado tal vez unas 30), ya no podía decir cuánto llevaban ahí, solo podía asegurar que Jean tenía probablemente unos 15 minutos dormida, con la cabeza sobre uno de sus muslos, mientras él usaba la silla de ruedas con el freno puesto como soporte de su espalda.

Erik estaba sentado junto a él, con rodillas dobladas envueltas por sus propis brazos, con la vista instalada en el mar, claramente perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿Seguiría pensando en lo que Charles le había dicho la noche anterior? Volvió a sentirse culpable.

De repente Erik le lanzó una mirada de reojo, para sonreír de medio lado y esa fue la forma en que se enteró de que no estaba siendo nada discreto en eso de ver al alfa, así como pensó que probablemente se tomó mucho tiempo realizando la acción.

Sintió su rostro enrojecer, desviando su mirada al mar.

—¿Tengo arena en la cara o algo? —Dijo Erik en tono burlón y Charles quería estamparle la cara contra la arena.

—No te estaba viendo— Contestó Charles estúpidamente porque su cerebro se estaba negando a trabajar.

—Ok— Soltó Erik en compañía de una corta risilla, mientras miraba a Charles atentamente.

—No tienes arena en la cara— Terminó por decir negándose a creer que estaba casi haciendo un puchero. Erik rio un poco más.

—Gracias, es un alivio— Y finalmente no pudo continuar pretendiendo que no quería poner su mirada en el alfa, justo como este estaba haciendo con él.

Erik se veía relajado (al menos en un estado con menos tensión en los hombros de lo que lo había visto en todo el día), estaba sonriendo ligeramente, en esa forma en que se lograban ver un poco de arrugas en los ángulos externos de sus ojos. Quizá lo mejor era no preguntar y pretender que nada estaba pasando, que no se daba cuenta de que algo estaba molestando al alfa.

Erik me hace sentir… a salvo.

Inclinó el rostro para observar las expresiones relajadas de Jean. Pasó su mano suavemente por el rostro de la niña que tenía confianza en que Erik siempre haría que todo estuviera bien para ella… para ellos.

¿Erik tenía esa clase de consuelo?

¿Obtenía calma, felicidad y esa sensación de seguridad de alguien más? Alguien como Logan o Raven o quizás hasta de Hank… ¿alguien que él no conocía? O él era capaz de obtener todas esas cosas por sí mismo…

Recordó la forma en que él se aferró al abrazo de Erik y como esa misma fuerza (y desesperación por el contacto y el consuelo) fue correspondida por el alfa.

—¿Estás bien? — Su pregunta hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de Erik, sintiéndose aliviado cuando está regresó con menos tono juguetón y más tono sincero.

—Estoy bien— Le dijo y Charles no estaba seguro de cómo, pero sabía que le estaban mintiendo, tal vez era por el hecho de que el mismo tono que Erik había usado, él lo usaba todo el tiempo.

¿Esa era la forma en que Erik le decía que no siguiera preguntando?

No sabía la clase de expresión que había puesto, todo lo que supo es que Erik respondió reemplazando su sonrisa por una mueca discreta y soltando un silencioso suspiro.

—Raven estaba molesta—

—Oh— Bueno, eso era de esperarse, Raven a duras penas lo toleraba.

—Y… ahm…— Erik extrañamente se trabó en su frase. Probablemente debía decirle que lo dejara así y que no tratara de decirle nada más, pero antes de juntar el valor para decirle que no dijera nada más. Erik continuó. —Cree que tal vez lo mejor es que Jean no… que no cuide más de Jean—

—¿Por qué? —

—Porque no cree que la esté cuidando bien— Le explicó Erik con una sonrisa dolorosa.

¿Por qué Raven le diría algo así?, acaso ella no podía ver lo bueno que Erik era con Jean, la forma en que la cuidaba, la forma en que le hablaba, la forma en que le explicaba las cosas, la forma en que la consolaba.

¿Qué Erik no cuidaba bien de ella?

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que claramente el problema no era que Erik no cuidara bien de Jean, si no que Jean terminaba inevitablemente conviviendo todo el día con Charles.

Ese debía ser el problema, incluso si no sabía si esa explicación rebuscada de "Erik no cuidando bien de Jean" venía del mismo Erik o realmente era la excusa que había usado Raven.

—Eso no es verdad— Terminó diciendo. —Tú eres bueno para ella— Dijo con seguridad, porque era un hecho irrefutable. —Es por mí, ¿verdad?, ella dijo eso porque estoy viviendo en tu casa— Y de repente las voces en su cabeza que le gritaban que no debía estar vivo regresaron con fuerza.

Era su culpa, que Erik hubiera necesitado escapar a la playa cuando nunca lo había visto hacer cosa similar, era su culpa. Siempre arruinando todo a su alrededor.

Erik le había dicho que él era una víctima.

¿Era delgada la línea que dividía el ser "víctima" a ser tan inútil como para hacer algo y comenzar a arruinar todo porque simplemente no haces nada?

—No— Lo cortó Erik con un toque de frialdad en la voz, del que pareció arrepentirse al instante, cerrando los ojos un momento como si buscara calmarse.

—No fue por ti, lo de anoche hizo que se dejara de rodeos y finalmente me lo dijera, pero sé que ella piensa eso desde que comencé a cuidar de Jean—

Charles no lo entendía y tal vez no podía creerlo y Erik podía notarlo.

El alfa apartó la vista, regresándola al mar. Charles se perdió un poco en como el cabello de Erik brillaba con un tono rojizo atrayente.

—No soy bueno cuidando de ella— Dijo Erik como un hecho, no como algo debatible. Charles no podía creer lo que escuchaba, porque no podía creer que alguien que se tomaba toda la noche para cantarle a Jean y cuidar sus sueños podía creer que no hacía un buen trabajo. —Y era mucho peor al principio—

—Erik…— Trató de decir, siendo interrumpido por el otro.

—Es difícil no pensar en… Nina— Dijo Erik como si se hubiera tenido que arrancar la palabra del fondo de su garganta (tal vez y sí se la había arrancado del corazón). —Cada vez que abrazo a Jean o la cargo, cua-cuando…— La voz de Erik comenzó a sonar más entrecortada. —Cuando cepillo su cabello— Su voz se volvió un susurro. —Cuando canto para ella— Charles sintió lágrimas recorrer su rostro incluso si Erik aún no había liberado ni una lágrima. —Al principio ni siquiera podía abrazar a Jean sin sentir que…— Y Erik se detuvo a sí mismo, inspirando entrecortadamente, para mostrar una sonrisa despreciativa. —Raven tiene razón no puedo hacer feliz a Jean, no puedo asegurar que la mantendré a salvo no soy bueno para ella, pero…— Erik puso su vista en la durmiente Jean y finalmente liberó sus lágrimas. —No quiero estar sin ella, no quiero que alguien más cuide de ella— Charles, con dificultad y con otro poco de incomodidad por su posición, se acercó a envolver el rostro de Erik con sus manos, obligándolo a inclinarse un poco hacia él.

—Entonces nadie más tiene que cuidar de ella— Erik negó con la cabeza, comenzando a lucir molesto.

—Pero Raven tiene razón— Dijo con coraje y aunque Charles sintió que debía temerle a un alfa enojado, simplemente no pudo.

—No, no tiene razón, yo… he visto como cuidas de Jean, he visto como la tratas y he escuchado todo lo que ella piensa de ti, eres bueno para ella— Le susurró sin permitirle a Erik apartarse de él con una mano bien instalada en el rostro del otro, mientras llevaba su otra mano a colocarla sobre la cabeza de Jean. —Todo lo que acabas de decirme, solo me hace darme cuenta de que…— ¿Realmente usaría esta clase de palabras?... sí. —De que eres increíble, porque a pesar de todo tu dolor, eres un muy buen padre para Jean— Y Erik se quebró de forma aparatosa, liberando sollozos suspirados.

Charles lo escondió contra su cuello con facilidad, pues Erik se dejó ser dirigido como muñeco de trapo, obligándolo a recargarse un poco más contra él, ignorando la incómoda presión sobre su espalda, preguntándose porque era que sentía esta necesidad intensa de proporcionarle consuelo a este alfa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y por sus hermosos comentarios. ¡Los amo!


	10. Diez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Mención de asesinato y partes de cuerpo dejando de ser... parte del cuerpo, no fui muy explícita, creo. Stonyftcherik me dijo que pusiera que este es un fic muy triste.
> 
> Por si no se entiende, la primera parte de este capítulo está en el pasado.

Logan vio a Erik sentarse un poco tambaleante.

Cuando Logan decía "sentarse" se refería a que Erik se dejó caer sin gracia contra el suelo, como si este fuera el mejor colchón del mundo… él no podía asegurar nada, porque el dolor era algo efímero gracias a su mutación, pero muy seguramente mañana le dolería el coxis al otro.

Vio a Erik dirigir la botella en su mano hacia su boca, convirtiéndose de repente en la imagen de un vagabundo borracho sentado en una banqueta sin ninguna preocupación aparente en la vida. Logan no podía permitirse seguir a esta clase de alfa.

—Suficiente, tomaste demasiado— Dijo acercándose a arrebatarle el alcohol de las manos y esperando haber sido lo suficientemente silencioso, en teoría el resto estaba durmiendo.

—Estoy bien— Dijo Erik, en ese tono típico de borracho que claramente reafirmaba que había tomado demasiado. Logan, aunque tenía varias respuestas para dar, unas con más sarcasmo que otras, se limitó a alzar una ceja y entregarle al otro una botella con agua.

Logan pensó que Erik sería de esos borrachos que se pelean con todos y hablan sobre sus creencias, en lugar de eso, parecía ser un borracho silencioso que se limitaba a parpadear y ver el movimiento de la fogata frente a ellos; suponía que eso era más bien por el cansancio acumulado de años de guerra, cansancio que no se iría, incluso si la guerra había terminado.

—¿Qué diría la gente si viera al "héroe del mundo moderno" borracho hasta el punto en que no se puede mantener derecho ni al estar sentado? — Comentó, buscando bromear, pero siendo consciente que su "estoicidad perpetua" dificultaba reconocer su tono medio juguetón.

Erik hizo una mueca un tanto ridícula a la vez que soltaba un leve gruñido.

—Odio ese título— Dijo y Logan fue capaz de sentir el odio derramándose de las palabras. No era una frase vacía. Decidió sentarse junto al alfa líder de su manada.

—Pero es lo que eres—

—No soy un héroe, mate a una basura eso es todo, pero no puedo decir que yo no sea una basura también—

—Para el mundo, tú eras el bueno, Shaw el malo, el bueno mató al malo, eres un héroe, es todo— Podía ser que la vida realmente no se manejara con esa simpleza, pero a las personas les gustaba fingir que sí y Logan estaba dispuesto a aparentar también.

—Solo dirigen su admiración hacia mí, pero no hice nada solo— Erik se giró a verlo, continuando con su leve balanceo de borracho. —Ustedes estuvieron ahí. Azazel estuvo en el asesinato de Shaw, ¡perdió un brazo para que tuviéramos la oportunidad de matarlo! — Al final Erik terminó gritando con frustración e ira. Ahí estaba el borracho conversador que Logan había estado esperando.

—No hagas tanto ruido, hay gente durmiendo — Ordenó, buscando que el bastardo regresara a hablar en tono bajo. Erik lució como si de repente hubiera recordado donde estaba, terminando por acomodarse un poco en su sitio y regresar la mirada a la fogata, luciendo nuevamente perdido y muy agotado.

Logan no era el indicado para dar consuelo o seguridad a otros, ¿qué mierda esperaba Erik de él?

Sintió un poco de asco hacia sí mismo cuando pensó en una respuesta.

—Tal vez no te guste mi respuesta, pero tú fuiste el líder en el movimiento contra Shaw y Azazel… era un espía, la mayoría de las personas mutantes y no mutantes lo van a ver como parte del bando de Shaw, incluso si nosotros sabemos la verdad— Erik no se giró a verlo y Logan sintió la ira crecer, ¡era la última vez que intentaba ser amable con el bastardo ese!

—Por un momento…— Murmuró Erik obligándolo a él a poner atención. —Creí que iba a morir, que Shaw ganaría, Azazel estaba en el suelo desangrándose y ustedes tenían sus propios problemas peleando con los compañeros de Shaw y entonces…— Erik se giró nuevamente a verlo y Logan no entendió porque de golpe su boca se sentía muy seca. Los ojos de Erik estaban demasiado oscuros, apenas reflejando las llamas danzando en la periferia. —Dejó de moverse— ¿Qué mierda le estaban contando? Aunque quería preguntar se sentía como en una especie de trance en la que sentía no debía hablar. —En ese momento mi instinto reaccionó y atravesé su cráneo, pero ahora no dejo de pensar, ¿por qué dejó de moverse? — Así como Erik, Logan tampoco tenía explicación para lo que acababa de escuchar.

Erik abrazó sus propias rodillas

—No sé quién o cómo, pero no maté a Shaw solo, no soy héroe de nada y no merezco ese jodido título—

Logan decidió que esta conversación la dejaría en la categoría de "cosas que los borrachos recuerdan mal", iba a suponer que Erik, encerrado en su culpa por no poder salvar a su hija y su esposa, atrapado en la incapacidad de encontrar paz a pesar de haberlas vengado, porque así no funciona el mundo, creo esta situación en la que él no pudo haber derrotado a Shaw solo, cuando así fue.

…

Logan mira a Raven estresada, enojada, preocupada y no es que él no esté también molesto y preocupado (nunca lo dirá en voz alta), pero por otra parte no puede dejar de pensar en la conversación corta que tuvo con el telépata, en el hecho de que no puede tomar la decisión de si desconfiar o no, hubo un tiempo en que ese tipo de decisiones eran fáciles de tomar.

Además, últimamente no puede dejar de pensar que tal vez ese "Dejó de moverse" de Erik, no era únicamente delirios de borracho si no que tal vez era algo que realmente pudo haber pasado. Porque podía pretender que no, pero escuchó perfectamente cuando Hank les enlistó (en tono animado) todas las habilidades con las que contaba un telépata. Y entonces es consciente de que hacer que "alguien deje de moverse" es algo que un telépata definitivamente es capaz de hacer.

¿Ese evento que Erik le relato fue logrado específicamente por este telépata que está desaparecido junto con el alfa líder y Jean? El mismo telépata que siempre le habla con amabilidad a los niños, el mismo telépata que le dijo a Logan que todas las mutaciones tienen ventajas y desventajas, el mismo telépata que hace que Erik actúe diferente incluso si Logan puede asegurar que no es por su telepatía.

¿De verdad debe actuar pasivamente ante la desaparición de Erik siguiendo la corazonada de que está bien, porque probablemente era lo que quería y necesitaba, desaparecer un rato en compañía del telépata y su hija?

Tú puedes elegir creerme o no.

Logan no tiene las respuestas, pero su molestia y preocupación simplemente pierden fuerza. Sin embargo, no puede explicarles a sus compañeros… amigos, por qué siente que no deberían preocuparse, basándose en presentimientos y sentimientos y conocimientos que no le corresponden a él compartir.

…

Raven nunca ha podido decir si es una buena o mala persona, no antes de la guerra y ciertamente no después. Todos hicieron cosas crueles, mataron, robaron, todo para poder sobrevivir, para lograr "un bien mayor" (aquella frase siempre le generaba ganas de vomitar porque era una que le había escuchado a Shaw usar).

Raven sabía que no estaba en posición de juzgar a nadie durante la guerra (y era algo que le repetía una y otra vez a Azazel cuando su pareja tenía pesadilla y le pedía perdón en medio de sollozos, ella no necesitaba esas disculpas).

El telépata, Charles, era alguien con un pasado lleno de dolor, pero ¿quién no tenía un pasado doloroso en estos tiempos?, no, no estaba tratando de hacer menos el dolor del telépata explicándole "Todos sufren, tienes que ser fuerte, levantarte y continuar", creía que era saludable abrazar el dolor, sufrirlo, llorar si era necesario, gritar si también lo era, hablar y finalmente (con un poco de suerte y con mucho trabajo interno) poder aceptarlo y dejarlo quedarse en el pasado para poder tener los pies bien puestos sobre el presente (al menos eso era lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer). A lo que se refería cuando hablaba de que al igual que el telépata, todos tenían pasados dolorosos era que esa característica no hacía que alguien fuera automáticamente de confianza.

El telépata no estaba de parte de Shaw, pero tampoco estuvo del lado de ellos y ni ella ni nadie podía asegurar que no lastimaría a alguien en la isla si se le presentaba la oportunidad y sabía que todos eran conscientes de eso; era por eso que no entendía por qué Erik estaba confiando en el telépata tan fácilmente.

Raven conocía a Erik, "El héroe del mundo moderno" siempre era desconfiado, reservado, miraba a todos con sospecha, a ella le costó años de compartir el campo de batalla en una guerra que no parecía tener fin para que finalmente fuera mirada con un deje de confianza y el telépata solo tuvo que hacer acto de presencia para que Erik lo metiera a su casa, lo dejara convivir con la niña (…Jean) y conversar con cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto, ¡mierda! Hasta lo llevaba con Hank cada maldito día.

¿Estaba celosa? Por supuesto, pero esa era solo una pequeña parte del problema, ¿qué tenía el telépata que hacía que fuera tan fácil para Erik el confiar? Y cada vez que lo pensaba a la única conclusión a la que podía llegar era que tal vez el telépata estaba usando su mutación aun si le administraron anti-mutágeno, ¿Cómo?, ella no sabía porque Hank ya le había asegurado que eso era imposible, pero… ¿y si la telepatía era algo así como dar una orden? Tan simple como decir "confía en mí" e incluso si la telepatía no estaba activa en el momento la orden sí se mantenía.

Ninguno había convivido tanto con un telépata como para confirmar o negar aquello y Raven sabía, sin decir nada, que Erik no la escucharía o buscaría la forma de asegurarle que eso no era así, cosa con la que solo lograba convencerse a sí mismo, no a ella.

Bufó.

Así que sí, desconfiaba del telépata y se preocupaba por Erik y su rarísimo y repentino cambio de personalidad. Por eso le había dicho lo de la niña; conocía muy bien a Erik y sabía cómo herirlo, sabía que había sido cruel y ciertamente había obtenido la respuesta que esperaba, pero necesitaba que Erik entendiera que estaba dejando de ser él mismo para cuidar de un omega que apenas y conocía, para confiar en un telépata que podía cambiar su voluntad sin su consentimiento.

Al final parecía que lo único que había hecho era herir a Erik sin lograr su meta.

¿Realmente Erik estaba desaparecido por obra del telépata o tal vez era por lo que Raven le había dicho?

¿Es mi culpa?

—¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo! — Ordenó a los presentes, fuera de la casa vacía de Erik, con el idiota en quién sabe dónde. Logan hizo una mueca y torció los ojos. —Ni siquiera sabemos si está bien, esto no es normal en él, es ese maldito telépata— Hank casi hizo una mueca agria con los labios, pero en su lugar Raven recibió un ceño fruncido de parte de Alex, quien se cruzó de brazos enérgicamente.

—Estoy seguro de que está bien—

—Concuerdo— Comentó Sean con voz aburrida (él había hablado así durante las batallas, claro que seguiría hablando como si nada pasara al final de la guerra). —Si algo malo hubiera o estuviera pasando, ya nos habríamos enterado—

Raven se tapó la cara con frustración.

—¿Por qué están tan tranquilos cuando no sabemos dónde está Erik, ni el telépata, ni la niña? — Todos los hombres la miraron sin decir nada y ella soltó un bufido iracundo.

—Tienes razón, nunca había hecho algo como esto— Mariko mostró una sonrisa discreta de medio lado. —Incluso si lucía como si quisiera correr al lado contrario de la isla y esconderse para siempre, nunca había desaparecido sin decir nada, creo que sí deberíamos comenzar a buscarlo— Raven estaba aliviada de que alguien coincidiera con ella, pero también estaba enojada de que la única persona cuerda entre estos imbéciles fuera Mariko. Miró a Logan con el ceño fruncido, porque había esperado más de él ya que, de todos los presentes, él era el único que parecía estar medianamente de acuerdo con la forma en que ella trataba al telépata (con justificada desconfianza).

—¿Tú no tienes nada qué decir?, ¿no estás preocupado por Erik? — Logan alzó una ceja con molestia.

—Yo nunca me preocupo por ese bastardo— Raven se prohibió a sí misma torcer los ojos porque sintió que si lo hacía sus ojos se mantendrían eternamente torcidos por la fuerza que implantaría en la acción. El negarle a su cuerpo realizar aquello le permitió ver la forma en que Mariko le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a Logan, quien terminó bufando discretamente. —¿Quieren que lo busquemos? Bien, podemos buscarlo, pero no creo que le haya pasado nada malo, el telépata no le puede hacer nada, ¿Jean qué le haría? —

—Tal vez solo se tomó el día libre— Comentó Alex fingiendo poco interés, Sean soltó una risa discreta.

—¡Vaya que lo necesitaba! — Comentó Sean con demasiado sentimiento, Hank asintió en acuerdo.

—Angel puede volar— Comentó Darwin, aprovechando la pausa en la rápida conversación.

—¿Quién? — Interrogó ella sin pensarlo mucho, recordando de golpe a Angel Salvadore, que rápidamente parecía haberse encariñado con Darwin. —Oh, una de los nuevos, sí— El hombre asintió.

—Podría darle una vuelta a la isla volando y ver si encuentra más fácilmente al jefe que nosotros recorriendo la isla— Elaboró un poco más su única aportación desde que esta reunión improvisada sobre "¿Dónde está el jefe?" comenzó.

—O podríamos esperar a que aparezca porque lo más probable es que necesitaba un tiempo lejos de nosotros— Comentó Alex con las manos estiradas frente a él y con un toque discreto de sarcasmo.

Raven frunció el ceño.

—Darwin, dile a Angel que venga — Ordenó, obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del mutante que finalmente estaba ofreciendo una solución.

—Ok—

A Raven no le importaba si Hank, Alex y Sean no terminaban de estar de acuerdo con su decisión.

Después de un rato, cuando Angel apareció, después de ser puesta en contexto, ir a buscar a Erik y regresar con el mismo rostro relajado y ligeramente aburrido (un poco parecido a Sean, pero a la vez diferente), Raven no podía creer que fuera tan sencillo.

—Lo encontré—

—¿Dónde? — Preguntó Logan a la vez que ella.

—Playa, al norte, está con otro hombre y con una niña—

—¿Hablaste con él? — Preguntó ella con presura, esperando que su tono urgente hiciera que Angel apurara la salida de la información con la que contaba.

—No, supuse que lo mejor era regresar con ustedes antes de hacer algo más— Raven ya había comenzado en su cabeza con el plan para ir por Erik, ese bastardo la iba a escuchar.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? — Preguntó Sean, como si eso fuera importante ahora, todo lo que ella necesitaba era la localización, de todo lo demás se podía preocupar después. Angel mostró una muy pequeña sonrisa.

—Un castillo de arena, creo— Dijo con un tono ligeramente divertido. Hank y Alex sonrieron ante la respuesta.

—Opino que lo mejor es esperar a que regresen— Dijo Hank con seguridad en la voz. Raven no estaba de acuerdo, debían ir por el idiota, ahora.

—Podríamos dejar una hora límite, algo así como… esperar hasta el atardecer, sí, si para cuando se acerque el atardecer el jefe aún no aparece, que Angel vaya nuevamente a buscarlo y esta vez sí hable con él— Comentó Alex, apoyando a Hank, como siempre hacía.

—¿Por qué no esperar entonces a que oscurezca mejor? — Expresó con mucho sarcasmo desbordándose de sus palabras.

—Porque entonces ya no podríamos ver, el plan es buscarlo cuando aún haya luz— Contestó Sean, haciéndola sentir como si ella fuera la única que no estaba preocupada por Erik.

—¿Y si para entonces ya es tarde? — Ella no explicó a qué se refería su "ya es tarde", y aunque no obtuvo una respuesta hablada, por los rostros de todos, no necesitaba hacerlo. Buscó un poco de apoyo en Logan, pero el bastardo simplemente alzó una ceja.

—Veámonos entonces una hora antes del atardecer, frente a la casa de Erik— AportÓ Logan secamente.

Raven quería patearlos a todos. Pero bien, esperaría igual que todos, pero para cuando todo les explotara en la cara por la pésima decisión que tomaron ella no iba a ayudar a resolver nada.

(Mantener su preocupación a raya fue muy difícil).

…

No podía creer lo que había hecho.

Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había llorado sin buscar ejercer control sobre sus emociones, ni se diga de la última vez que lloró frente a alguien más.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se permitió recibir y aceptar consuelo?

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que permitió que alguien lo convenciera de que no era necesario minimizar su dolor?

Y para hacer todo más sorprendente, todo había sido con Charles, alguien a quien apenas y conocía. No se suponía que confiara tan fácilmente… no se suponía.

Charles rio suavemente, dejándose ser empujado por la isla, mientras se encontraba sobre su silla de ruedas con Jean entre sus piernas.

Erik puso atención, buscando saber la razón de su risa, entendiendo en el acto que probablemente Jean le había dicho algo.

—Podría intentar cantar, pero no te prometo que esté tan afinado como Erik— Por la conversación que para sus oídos sonaba unilateral, Jean debió haberle pedido que le cantara. Erik fue visto muy discretamente por Charles, como si esuviera asegurándose de que estaba bien.

Erik siempre era el que se aseguraba que otros estuvieran bien.

Aquella acción extrañamente logró centrarlo aún más en la realidad, dejando de flotar en sus pensamientos que se teñían de pasado, vergüenza y culpa.

—¿Mhm? Estar afinado es cuando tu voz suena suavecita cuando cantas y no sale como así— Explicó Charles mientras hacía que su voz se volviera grave y de repente aguda de una forma demasiado graciosa como para que Erik pudiera haber evitado la risa que se le escapó, Jean se tapó la boca y encogió los hombros sin dejar de sonreír, en esa forma en que Erik entendía como una "carcajada de Jean". —Déjame ver si recuerdo alguna canción— Dijo Charles fingiéndose exageradamente pensativo, cuando ya estaban cerca de la casa.

Cualquier canción que fuera a ser cantada a continuación tuvo que ser puesta en pausa ante la presencia de Logan, Raven, y Alex frente a su casa.

Charles de inmediato se puso tenso, dejando atrás la calma y hasta ligero toque de diversión con el que había estado desenvolviéndose. Jean saludó moviendo una de sus manos con entusiasmo.

Logan y Alex contestaron el saludo, Raven no.

—Desapareciste sin decir nada— Le reclamó Raven con tono seco, Erik estaba cansado, no tenía ganas de discutir o de estar a la defensiva.

—¿Pasó algo malo mientras no estuve? — Raven tomó aire, como si estuviera a punto de decirle una lista interminable de problemas que Erik no quería escuchar.

—No— Dijo Logan sin agregar nada más y haciendo que Raven mantuviera sus palabras en su boca.

—¿Te tomaste el día libre jefe?, porque lo entendemos, en serio, sabemos que lo necesitabas— Dijo Alex en un curioso tono que le hizo recordar a Erik la forma en que le hablaba a su hermano.

—Pero si te vas a tomar días libres, avísanos— Dijo Logan como si el hecho de que Erik desapareciera por medio día no fuera algo importante. Antes Erik nunca imaginó que se tomaría un día libre.

—Ok— Aceptó y dirigió su caminó por la rampa hasta llegar al interior de su casa.

Raven, que había parecido estar muy aturdida, se recuperó y corrió detrás de él, entrando sin que él la invitara.

—No, no, eso no es todo lo que vas a decir y simplemente te vas a esconder en tu casa— Erik se limitó a bajar a Jean de la silla de ruedas, colocándola sobre sus propios pies.

Suspiró.

—Raven, no quiero hablar ahora, ya me dijeron que no hubo ningún problema, podemos hablar de todas tus inconformidades mañana, ahora estoy cansado—

—Oh, ¿es cansado hacer castillos de arena? — Dijo Raven con tono sarcástico. Erik no se permitió sonrojarse.

—Perdón, estábamos preocupados y mandamos a Angel a buscarte y los vio— Le explicó Alex luciendo solo un pelín avergonzado de sus acciones.

Raven y Logan no imitaron el gesto de Alex.

Erik se negó a suspirar otra vez. Jean dio unos cuantos saltos de emoción y Charles relajó su postura sonriéndole a la niña.

—Mhm, fue divertido— Dijo en un tono muy bajo, casi como si hubiera preferido no decir nada, pero no hubiera podido quedarse sin poder contestar a algo que Jean dijo y que solo él podía escuchar.

Raven frunció el ceño y en un solo movimiento tomó el radio en su cintura.

—Ahora Azazel— Un parpadeo fue lo que le tomó a Azazel aparecer, tocar uno de los hombros de Jean y desaparecer.

Un parpadeo era demasiado tiempo para lo que le tomó a Erik explotar.

—¿¡Qué mierda Raven!?, ¡Dile a Azazel que regrese a Jean en este momento o iré a tu casa y voy a…! — Gritó sin poder continuar al ver a Charles con la vista clavada en donde había estado parada Jean irradiando nerviosismo y un toque de miedo, como si no pudiera creer que así de fácil Jean ya no estaba.

Quería aferrarse al cuerpo de Charles y llorar otra vez, pero en lugar de permitirse sentir tristeza, desató la ira en su interior.

¿¡Cómo se atrevía Raven!?, ¿se había dejado de palabras y simplemente había comenzado con acciones para alejar a Jean de él?

Puede ser que esté más a salvo y sea más feliz con…

Eres bueno para ella.

A pesar de todo tu dolor eres un muy buen padre para Jean.

Quería a su Jean de regreso y si Raven se interponía… lo iba a destruir todo.

—¡Necesitamos hablar de cosas que es mejor que un niño no escuche! — Gritó Raven regresándole un poco de cordura.

¿No quería llevarse a Jean a vivir con ella?

Raven se dirigió a Charles y él se interpuso en su camino. Ante sus acciones agresivas Logan y Alex se prepararon para detener la inminente batalla.

¿Ellos sabían del plan de Raven?

—Necesito hablar con él— Erik todo lo que quería era ordenarle traer a Jean y sacar a todos de su casa, Raven podía ser cruda y cruel con él y se suponía que él era su amigo, ¿qué cosas podía decirle a Charles, alguien a quien odiaba? Erik no quería poner en esa clase de situación a Charles.

Charles colocó un toque apenas perceptible en la parte interna de su antebrazo a lo que él se giró a verlo de inmediato, sin dejar de estar alerta por si a Raven se le ocurría hacer algo. En lugar de querer decirle algo a él, Charles parecía que había hecho aquello para tener la oportunidad de dirigirse a Raven sin Erik interponiéndose.

—Cuando nuestra conversación termine, ¿traerás a Jean de regreso? — Notó como ante la pregunta de Charles, Raven suavizó casi imperceptiblemente su mirada, para endurecerla nuevamente y asentir una única vez con fuerza. —¿De qué quieres hablar? — Agregó Charles de inmediato, envolviendo con más seguridad el antebrazo de Erik. Otra vez sus manos estaban muy frías.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Preguntó, parándose muy derecha y lo más cerca de Charles que Erik le permitió, aun así, buscando imponer autoridad viéndolo desde arriba.

—¿Cómo? — Preguntó Charles luciendo como si no se hubiera recuperado del todo de ver a Jean desaparecer (Erik tampoco, lo cierto era que quería golpear a Raven, pero el ligero temblor que presenció en la silla de ruedas lo obligó a buscar calmarse).

—Raven— Advirtió que hablara con más claridad y con suficiente respeto, esperando que esa única palabra pudiera evitar que la alfa dijera algo cruel.

—Sí, ya déjate de farsas y dime qué le hiciste a Erik, le ordenaste que te trajera a la isla, ¿para qué? — Charles cerró los ojos un momento y apartó su mano del antebrazo de Erik.

Erik quería que aquel contacto regresara.

—Yo no le ordené…—

—¿Quieres vivir una vida feliz en familia? — Escupió Raven con sarcasmo. Esta conversación estaba yendo demasiado rápido y Erik quería lanzar a Raven a través de la puerta.

Charles frunció el ceño y colocó tal expresión en su rostro que casi pareciera había sido golpeado físicamente no solo con palabras.

La iba a lanzar.

—Yo solo le pedí una cosa a Erik—

—Sí, sí, que te matara, pero cómo esperas que yo crea eso cuando Erik dice que "no te pudo matar", viste la isla en nuestras mentes y decidiste que esta es la clase de vida que querías llevar, ¡Estoy segura! —

—Raven, contrólate— Le ordenó Alex a la mujer, como si eso le importara.

—¡No! — Dijo Charles, sin llegar a gritar, pero si con mucha más fuerza en la voz, Erik no podía percibir ira en su mirada. Pese a que Raven estaba siendo cruel, Charles no estaba molesto con ella, al contrario, parecía dispuesto a contestar las preguntas de Raven.

Erik estaba luchando contra sí mismo porque lo cierto es que el alfa en él quería alejar a todos de su casa y de su… de… por otra parte sentía que no debía interferir porque al parecer Charles quería tener esta conversación y él tenía que respetar eso, así que se prometió a sí mismo que en el momento en que Raven amenazara con algo físico o Charles comenzara a lucir realmente afectado, la obligaría a irse de su casa.

—Creo que no entiendes cómo funciona la telepatía— Dijo Charles un poco más tranquilo, sin esa especie de urgencia que había presentado recién.

Raven, pareció calmarse un poco al ver al otro (Charles parecía estar muy acostumbrado a tratar con personas, tal vez era la experiencia que su telepatía le había dado).

—Explícame—

—Cuando tocas una mente no es que puedas de repente saber cada pequeño detalle de esa persona, para obtener información debes buscar específicamente por ello, sí toqué la mente de todos ustedes, pero solo me limité a buscar cosas generales, quiénes eran, sus mutaciones, qué hacían ahí, para ese punto yo no sabía que la mayoría de los mutantes sobrevivientes estaban juntos en una isla, lo descubrí cuando desperté en el laboratorio de Hank—

—Oh, entonces fue pura casualidad que terminaras siendo traído al único lugar seguro para los mutantes y también me vas a decir que de pura casualidad elegiste específicamente al "héroe del mundo moderno" para pedirle que te matara— Dijo Raven destilando sarcasmo.

Un muy ligero sonrojo tiñó el rostro de Charles.

—No, lo de elegir a Erik no fue casualidad, creí que de entre todos ustedes tendría más suerte con mi petición si se lo pedía a Erik y en el conocimiento específico de saber que Erik es el "héroe del mundo moderno, eso ya lo sabía desde antes porque lo vi— Dijo Charles con seguridad para luego apartar la mirada un instante. —En la mente de otros mutantes— Agregó en una tonada diferente.

Todo lo anterior era verdad, ese "lo vi en la mente de otros mutantes" era mentira.

Erik hizo que uno de los tubos que mantenía como arma en la casa en caso de una emergencia, flotara colocándolo perpendicular a Raven, usándolo para empujarla hasta la puerta sin tocarla.

Raven soltó un gruñido de irritación, pareciendo muy dispuesta a pelear con él para poder regresar a estar de pie frente a Charles. Erik liberó su aroma como advertencia acompañando todo con una mirada.

Sus acciones obligaron a los dos alfas y al omega a bajar la cabeza y mostrar su sumisión para con él, dejó de hacer uso de su mutación y Raven sostuvo el tubo en sus manos. Se paró frente a Charles que no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo por su explosión de alfa dominante.

Por la cirugía a la que lo habían sometido en contra de su voluntad, ya había notado antes que Charles parecía ser incapaz de percibir aromas.

Miró a Charles desde arriba y este le regresó la mirada. Erik suavizó su expresión y se hincó frente al omega.

—No lo viste en la mente de otros mutantes, eso es mentira— Charles se notó incómodo ante su insistente mirada, claramente mordiéndose el interior de la boca.

—Bien, lo vi en tu mente— Otra vez esa discreta acción de desviar la mirada a una esquina.

—Eso es mentira también—

—No lo es— Afirmó Charles con seguridad y Erik negó con la cabeza.

Charles dijo "lo vi", no como si se refiriera a que aquella información la había obtenido de otra mente, si no que era un "lo vi por mí mismo", pero eso era imposible, porque Charles había estado encerrado en un bunker, conectado a una máquina destinada a aumentar su mutación.

Debió usar una mente como cuando uso la de Erik para pasearse por el bunker y así ver como Erik se convertía en "el héroe del mundo moderno" al matar a Shaw. Tuvo que presenciar a Erik matar a Shaw; mutante al que Erik pudo matar únicamente porque por un instante dejó de moverse.

—Fuiste tú— Terminó por susurrar. Charles alzó los hombros levemente como si quisiera esconderse en sí mismo, pegándose un poco más al respaldo de la silla. —Tú detuviste a Shaw— Charles se puso más tenso, mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

—No sé de qué hablas— Le susurró en respuesta.

—¿De qué están hablando?, ¿¡qué tiene que ver Shaw en todo esto!?— Exclamó Raven iracunda. Erik no apartó su atención de Charles que seguía luciendo muy incómodo, podía ver que el omega había planeado mantener esto en secreto, morir sin decirle a nadie nunca.

—Cuando pelee con Shaw por última vez, por un momento dejó de moverse, él estaba ganando, pero de repente dejó de moverse, eso fue lo que me permitió matarlo— Un silencio extraño se posó entre ellos.

—¿Qué estás…?, es mentira, lo están inventando o… ¡tú te estás metiendo con su cabeza! — Exclamó Raven en dirección a Charles, aunque dejando de sonar tan furiosa y segura.

—No lo está inventando— Soltó Logan de repente. Erik nunca habría imaginado que Logan lo apoyaría en este momento, apartó su mirada por un instante de Charles encontrando a sus compañeros entre confundidos y perdidos. Logan le regresó la mirada. —Me lo dijo una noche, borracho, antes de que… Charles llegara a la isla—

Raven lucía muy confundida.

—Charles ayudó a matar a Shaw— Dijo Alex como si necesitara decirlo en voz alta para volverlo real.

—No, si eso fuera verdad, ¿por qué no lo detuvo antes?, ¿por qué no uso su telepatía para matarlo él mismo? ¿O me vas a decir que eso tampoco se puede hacer con la telepatía? — Charles no contestó, simplemente se mantuvo viendo en dirección contraria a los presentes. Erik recordó el momento del ataque hacia Azazel, viendo con nitidez la extremidad del otro explotando entre sangre, pedazos de tejido y el olor… ese olor imposible de olvidar, pero también recordó como en medio de todo eso, la misma explosión había hecho que el casco de Shaw salera disparado junto con los restos de la extremidad de Azazel.

—Ese maldito casco— Murmuró y Charles se giró a verlo de inmediato como si no hubiera esperado que Erik llegara a la conclusión correcta. —Así que para eso era, para evitar tu telepatía, te obligó a estar en una máquina que potenciaba tus habilidades, claro que necesitaba protegerse a sí mismo— Charles no contestó, había algo que Erik tenía que decir aún. —Si no hubiera sido por ti yo habría muerto— Charles pellizco sus propios muslos con sus manos, mientras negaba casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

—Y Azazel— Agregó Alex.

—Probablemente todos, en realidad— Concluyó Logan.

Erik se permitió apartar su vista de Charles.

—Quiero que se vayan de mi casa y Raven dile a Azazel que traiga a Jean— Dijo al final, buscando colocar la voz más fría posible porque para él esta conversación había terminado y solo quería estar a solas con Jean y con Charles.

…

Raven pasó una mano suavemente por la frente de su bebé y besó su frente. Sí, es consciente de que Kurt ya no entra en la categoría de "bebé", pero así lo va a seguir considerando probablemente eternamente.

Después fue y se acomodó en el futón, sentándose muy cerca de su pareja, quien le sonreía sin juzgarla o luciendo molesto por lo que lo hizo hacer, sin culparla de la ira gélida que Erik le dirigió cuando le regresó a la niña… a Jean.

—¿Tú crees que es verdad? — Azazel inclinó suavemente la cabeza hacia un lado, como siempre hacia cuando estaba confundido, herencia otorgada a Kurt. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. —Lo del telépata ayudando a matar a Shaw— Azazel se acomodó en el futón acostándose correctamente y ella decidió acomodar su cabeza en el pecho del otro, comenzando a sentir caricias sobre su cabello.

—No estaba muy consciente en el momento, así que no fui un testigo de…—

—No me refiero a eso— Se apresuró ella en decir, porque Azazel comenzó a escucharse un poco culpable. —¿Tú lo crees? — Interrogó alzando un poco la cabeza para ver a su pareja a los ojos. —¿No es demasiada coincidencia que sea específicamente este telépata el que le dio una oportunidad a Erik para matar a Shaw? — Y Azazel sonrió como si él entendiera algo que ella no podía, se sintió un poco molesta, pero espero pacientemente a la siguiente respuesta de Azazel.

—Tal vez es el destino—

—¿El destino? — Y finalmente entendió a qué se refería su amado. —¿No estarás insinuando que Erik y el telépata son compañeros destinados?, Azazel…— Estaba a punto de decirle que se dejara de tonterías, que eso no existía, cuando recordó lo de Shaw y la telépata que era "su compañera destinada".

—Sé que no crees realmente en eso, pero vi todo lo que Sebastian Shaw hizo por Emma Frost y viceversa, no puedo no creer en los compañeros destinados y Erik y Charles me parece a mí que lo son también— Raven se alejó un momento del abrazo con su pareja porque su mente estaba trabajando demasiado rápido y el contacto con otra persona de repente se sentía incómodo.

Miró el techo por un tiempo indeterminado.

—Por eso Erik está confiando en el telépata tan fácilmente, ¡mierda!, esto es peor que… ¿qué pasa si el telépata…? —Azazel le colocó una mano en el rostro, atrayendo su atención.

—Así como Erik no puede lastimar a Charles, él tampoco puede lastimar a Erik, en eso consiste ser compañeros destinados. Así que Erik está a salvo— Le dijo Azazel con seguridad y ofreciéndole una sonrisa discreta.

Azazel se inclinó solicitando un beso con sus acciones, que ella aceptó y correspondió.

Amaba a su pareja y amaba besarlo, pero en medio del acto no pudo evitar que su mente divagara un poco.

¿Podía ser verdad?

¿Compañeros destinados?

¿Erik lo sabía?

¿El telépata lo sabía?

Todo era un caos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo habría estado antes si una computadora que conozco no hubiera decidido trabarse y permitirme distraerme.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	11. Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> Continuamos con "Veo que ambos nos estamos ahogando, pero por favor caballero usted use el salvavidas, yo estoy bien".
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Personajes con depresión, ansiedad, sentimientos de culpa, mención de la muerte de un hijo, cursilerías. Este es un fic todo pobrecito y tristón.
> 
> Usé la traducción de unas partes de la letra de la canción Welly boots de The Amazing Devil, también de Two Little Boys de Rolf Harris.

X-Men no me pertenece.

Continuamos con "Veo que ambos nos estamos ahogando, pero por favor caballero usted use el salvavidas, yo estoy bien".

ADVERTENCIA: Personajes con depresión, ansiedad, sentimientos de culpa, mención de la muerte de un hijo, cursilerías. Este es un fic todo pobrecito y tristón.

Usé la traducción de unas partes de la letra de la canción Welly boots de The Amazing Devil, también de Two Little Boys de Rolf Harris.

Estaba mal, todo estaba mal. Cuando Charles estaba involucrado todo siempre terminaba peor de cómo estaba.

Fue usado por Shaw y facilitó que las vidas de muchos mutantes y no mutantes terminaran arruinadas. Muchos muertos, muchos dañados de formas inimaginables e irreparables.

Tú fuiste una víctima.

Raven parecía estar cuestionando la autoridad de Erik, de su alfa líder, cuestionándolo en su capacidad de cuidar de Jean, por la forma en que habló con Charles casi parecía que hasta estaba dudando de si aun podía confiar en Lensherr.

Charles no había querido eso, todo lo que había querido cuando solicitó la ayuda de Erik era desaparecer para no ser usado por nadie más porque pese a ser un mutante omega, un telépata, era un inútil que ni siquiera podía lograr el no ser usado por un tercero como si fuera un arma sin voluntad y en lugar de eso solo causaba y causaba más problemas.

A Erik.

A Jean

A Hank

A Alex

A Raven

A Logan.

Podía continuar con su lista, estaba seguro

Sin embargo, ahí estaba Erik, rehusándose a culparlo, sin siquiera mirarlo con un deje discreto de ira, con una mirada honesta de "todos mis problemas se deben a ti, te hubiera matado como lo pediste", tampoco lo miraba como si se arrepintiera de todas las palabras de consuelo que le había ofrecido.

Le había ofrecido a Raven ira muy mal controlada y eso había sido todo lo que Charles había visto, cercano a los sentimientos que había esperado serían destinados a él; en su lugar él recibió rostros que transmitían admiración, agradecimiento, un "si no fuera por ti todos estarían muertos", pero ninguna de esas cosas estaba justificada, no debían ser dirigidas a Charles.

Los visitantes se habían ido, Jean había regresado y Erik no había dirigido ninguna nueva palabra a Charles sobre el tema previamente tratado. No, no era que Erik estuviera fingiendo que Charles no estaba ahí, aún lo miraba y le hablaba, simplemente como si el conocimiento recién adquirido de él entrando en la mente de Shaw e inmovilizándolo para permitirle a Erik el asesinarlo hubiera desaparecido de su mente.

Charles quería estar aliviado de que Erik no le estuviera dando más vueltas al asunto, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no debía sentirse aliviado tan fácilmente.

Sin darse realmente por enterado, la hora de dormir había llegado. Después de que Erik lo ayudó a acomodarse en el futón, se apartó para ayudar a Jean a acomodarse en el suyo, recolocando su almohada y cubriéndola con las cobijas correctamente.

—Listo, hora de dormir— Le susurró a la niña con el cariño escapándosele entre las palabras. Le sonrió a la menor pasando una mano por su cabello rojo. ¿Quién podría creer que Erik no era bueno para Jean?

¿Cómo podía creer Erik que no era un buen padre para ella?

El alfa hizo ademán de levantarse, para dirigirse a su propio futón, siendo detenido por la pequeña mano de Jean.

"Quiero que Erik cante" Transmitió Jean lanzándole una mirada añorante a Charles, como si esperara que Charles explicara por ella su deseo.

—Dice que quiere que le cantes— Le dijo a Erik sin poder permitirse mirarlo a los ojos, pese a la atenta mirada del alfa puesta en su persona; su intento de huir de Erik mientras se encontraban en la misma habitación no le permitió presenciar la sonrisa maliciosa de Lensherr.

—¿Y si le decimos mejor a Charles que nos cante? No lo ha hecho y eso que más temprano dijo que lo haría— Comentó Erik dirigiéndose a Jean, pero claramente hablándole a él.

Mierda, era verdad, había dicho que cantaría.

—Yo no creo que… — Jean aplaudió feliz.

"Sí, cántanos Charles" Solicitó la menor más como una orden que como una petición respetuosa, con ojillos brillantes y sonrisa inocente.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a decir que no ahora?

—Claro, después de todo dije que lo haría— Deseo que su sonrisa no luciera extraña mientras veía a Erik alzar a Jean en brazos para ir a sentarse junto a él, Jean fue sentada sobre el futón, pero no duró mucho en esa posición, pues en cuanto pudo se acomodó, acostándose y recargándose contra el cuerpo de Charles, en una muestra de confianza total, además de parecer muy feliz por la nueva posición.

Le sonrió a la niña, porque Charles no merecía esta clase de muestras de afecto, esta confianza dirigida a su persona…

¿No lo merecía?

Pero Jean definitivamente merecía realizar estas acciones y recibir esta clase de afecto. En un acto reflejo miró el rostro de Erik encontrando una sonrisa complacida consigo mismo.

Ese estúpido alfa.

—¿No vas a cantar? — Insistió Erik con un marcado tono burlón. Charles se rehusó a hacerle una mueca, no quería enseñarle malos modales a Jean (incluso si Erik se merecía la mueca).

—Estoy pensando en la canción que voy a cantar— Erik alejó su sonrisa burlona y colocó una sonrisa discreta llena de algo que Charles decidió que no debía interpretar.

Charles se concentró un momento en la niña abrazada a él que no había dejado de sonreír, en espera de su canción.

Suspiró, porque finalmente se había decidido, aunque no estaba seguro de recordarla correctamente hasta el final.

—No soy bueno cantando y definitivamente no sé mantener el ritmo— Advirtió, confundiendo un poco a Jean y al parecer divirtiendo más a Erik. —Ok…— Tomó aire y comenzó. —Despierten, despierten, niños valientes…— Probablemente la parte inicial de la canción hablando de doblar esquinas de libros, una tormenta que se acerca y perder botas de color rojo no les decía mucho a Erik y a Jean, aun así, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio escuchando. —…Y te amo, no sabes, — Ante sus palabras Jean aumentó su sonrisa, así como la fuerza con la que lo abrazaba. —Que estaré contigo todo el tiempo siempre que seas amable con aquellos que no son fuertes y que no pueden encontrar sus botas escarlatas, porque cuando hace frío, envolveré mi bufanda a tu alrededor y cuando sea difícil colocaré tu cabeza en mis manos…— Hizo una pequeña pausa al quedarse sin aire, además de sentir su garganta irritada, secuelas aun de su encierro. Concentrarse en las sensaciones de su cuerpo provocó que olvidara parte de la letra, decidió decir justo las que sí recordaba. —Solo porque me fui no significa que no esté todavía aquí—

Y Charles hizo lo que pudo para continuar la canción y hacerle justicia.

—Sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto por ti mismo—Pero para cuando terminó de cantar sabía que la pobre canción había sido arruinada.

Vio los ojos cerrados de Jean, su sonrisa discreta y su respiración profunda, por lo que supo que al menos había logrado el objetivo de hacer dormir a la menor.

Sonrió complacido, para alzar la mirada (aun sonriendo) topándose con toda la atención de Erik puesta en su persona. El alfa no estaba sonriendo, se notaba serio y Charles que había estado concentrado en la letra de la canción y en lograr recordar el ritmo de forma correcta, pudo finalmente usar su cabeza para darse cuenta de que no era que Erik no quisiera hablar del descubrimiento de recién, sobre él controlando la mente de Sebastian Shaw, si no que Erik había querido esperar hasta que Jean estuviera dormida.

—Charles— Comenzó Erik y él contestó apartando la mirada, girando la cabeza hasta quedar completamente del lado contrario al que se encontraba el alfa. —Me gustó tu canción— Y aunque una parte de su mente lo traicionó sintiéndose satisfecho con el cumplido, no se permitió hundirse en aquella emoción, obligándose a sí mismo a estar tenso.

—Eso no es lo que querías decir— Escuchó a Erik moverse discretamente por lo que no pudo evitar poner su atención en él.

¿Charles confiaba en Erik? Quería gritar que sí, pero no lo sabía.

—Voy a acomodar a Jean en su futón— Explicó mientras se inclinaba para tomar a la niña sin despertarla, pero tampoco sin ponerse de pie o hacer ademán de realmente ir y colocar a la menor en su futón, simplemente limitándose a verlo. —Charles, lo que hiciste al controlar la mente de Shaw…—

Iba a decirle a Erik nuevamente que no sabía a qué se refería, que él no había tenido nada que ver, pero de su boca escapó algo completamente diferente.

—Fue solo un segundo— O dos o tal vez cinco, no estaba seguro, para él, el tiempo que estuvo encerrado no estaba claro, todo estaba medio borroso, todo parecía lejano por el medicamento con el que lo mantenían dormido, pero a la vez todo se volvía demasiado doloroso. Había estado apenas consciente cuando encontró la mente de Shaw, oscura, llena de crueldad, llena de odio.

Habría preferido nunca estar en esa mente.

—Incluso si fue solo un segundo, eso decidió quien vivió y quien murió— Erik estaba haciendo sonar su intervención mucho más importante de lo que fue. —Estoy vivo por ti y muchos en la isla están vivos y son libres por lo que tú hiciste— Libertad que no habrían perdido en primer lugar si no fuera por él, sus vidas nunca habrían estado en peligro si Charles no hubiera sido usado como batería para una máquina. Una mano se posó en su brazo solo por un instante, lo exaltó, pero también lo obligó a centrarse en el momento y en la persona hincada frente a él quien aún cargaba a Jean. —Gracias— Le dijo Erik con voz firme y con la autoridad que ser el alfa dominante de la isla le confería. Charles no pudo no verlo. Finalmente, Lensherr se puso de pie, dándole la espalda para poder acomodar a Jean en su futón.

Siendo enfrentado con la espalda del alfa y no con sus ojos penetrantes cubiertos de su completa atención, Charles pudo hablar de nuevo.

—Esto no cambia nada—

—Lo hace— Contestó Erik sin girarse a verlo. Charles sintió demasiada ira de golpe, conteniéndose apenas de gritar. Le molestaba que el alfa hablara como si entendiera todo, cuando no entendía nada. Cualquier replica de su parte fue detenida por la mirada de Erik. —Fuiste una víctima— No, no lo era, Charles no era una víctima, era un mutante omega, ¡un maldito telépata!, debió poder luchar contra Shaw, contra Emma Frost, contra todo y aun así…

¿Merecía consuelo?, ¿Merecía sentirse a salvo?, ¿Merecía la confianza con la que Erik lo miraba?, ¿Merecía paz?

—Pero ahora sé que eres un héroe también— Solo fue un instante, estuvo en la mente de Shaw un instante, porque en cuanto lo encontró, se dio cuenta de la situación, iba a matar al mutante líder de la resistencia y todo acabaría, Shaw ganaría y todas las personas mutantes y no mutantes seguirían siendo sometidas por él, necesitaba hacer algo para pararlo, porque Emma Frost ya no estaba, porque de repente podía hacer uso de su propia voluntad y entonces…

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Ardían.

—No lo soy— Murmuró, sintiéndose avergonzado de su voz entrecortada. No supo en qué momento Erik pasó de estar acomodando a Jean en su futón a estar nuevamente hincado frente a él, moviendo una de sus manos lentamente para tomar una de las suyas, en un toquecito casi imperceptible de dedos contra dedos pero que se volvió una especie de ancla que le recordó a Charles como respirar y como existir de forma correcta (sintió que no solo a él lo estaba salvando ese toque).

—Sin ti, estas personas viviendo en la isla, yo viviendo aquí, cuidando de Jean… nada existiría, tú eres un héroe—

Borró el recorrido de sus lágrimas por su rostro con su mano libre, pero su velocidad no podía competir con la velocidad con la que estas hacían un nuevo camino.

—Deberías dormir— Le dijo Erik en voz baja, pero sin apartarse y sin dejar de tomar su mano.

—Tú también— Le contestó, pretendiendo que su voz no sonó demasiado rara, concentrándose mejor en la sonrisa que Erik probablemente no se dio cuenta de que le mostró.

…

Raven caminaba hacia él, luciendo decidida y con su paso firme que parecía el habitual, pero en su porte y en su expresión, Erik podía notar un atisbo de nerviosismo, de duda.

"…solo quiero que sea feliz y que esté a salvo y no estoy segura de si tú puedes lograr eso"

Regresó su atención a arreglar la estructura de una nueva casa.

—No finjas que no notaste que estoy aquí— Le dijo Raven parándose muy cerca de él.

—No estoy fingiendo— Contestó con simpleza. El silencio que obtuvo por respuesta era justo lo que esperaba, pero no previó que este duraría tanto en desaparecer, si no pudiera seguir percibiendo el aroma de Raven entrelazado con el de Azazel, podría hasta creer que la mujer se había ido.

—Necesitamos hablar— Le dijo, usando palabras que el día anterior había dirigido a Charles, impregnadas de ira y desconfianza hacia el telépata. Impregnadas de vergüenza y disculpa para con él.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, negándose aún a mirar a Raven, su amiga que planeó emboscarlo en su propia casa.

—Yo no lo necesito— Contestó, buscando sonar civilizado, sin importarle que Darwin, Angel, Sean y otros mutantes presentes los estuvieran observando como si no pudieran decidirse entre huir o quedarse a detener cualquier pelea que pudiera comenzar.

—No actúes como…—

—Y tampoco tengo ganas, ni tiempo, hoy he ayudado en los campos, hemos resuelto algunos problemas, he ayudado a reparar algunas casas y ahora estamos construyendo una nueva y pronto será hora de que me reúna con Jean y Charles, para ir a descansar. ¿Hoy sí se me permite decir que estoy cansado? — Raven lucía avergonzada, aun así, frunció el ceño.

—¡Dios, eres tan infantil!, ¡El gran alfa líder de los mutantes! — Raven habló en voz alta y Erik se concentró todavía más en no verla. Sí, definitivamente Darwin ya había tomado la decisión de intervenir. —¡Solo quiero disculparme! — Gritó Raven sorpresivamente, deteniendo las intenciones de Darwin y haciendo que Erik no pudiera seguir ignorándola. —Quiero que hablemos— Le dijo Raven más calmada una vez que se dio cuenta de que tenía su total atención. —Sin pelear— Agregó con un toque de desesperación en la mirada, como si aún creyera que pese a mostrarle vulnerabilidad, Erik se negaría. —Solo hablar— Le susurró al final con cejas fruncidas con angustia. Erik miró por un instante a los otros presentes, que de inmediato desviaron la mirada como si no hubieran estado ahí observando y escuchando todo.

—Vamos— Le ordenó a su amiga para alejarse un poco y pretender que contaban con privacidad, ahí en medio del exterior y donde todos podían verlos.

Erik quería entrar en modo "reclamos a la orden", pero Raven había dicho que quería disculparse y aunque la bolita orgullosa en el interior de Erik le decía que no debía aceptar tan fácilmente, la experiencia que la guerra le dejó es que el enojo o se iba demasiado rápido porque había cosas más importantes a qué poner atención y en las cuales poner sus emociones o duraba demasiado hasta darle oportunidad a las garras de la batalla de arrebatarle a alguien a quien nunca pudo pedir o dar perdón.

Además, Erik estaba molesto con la forma en que Raven insistía en tratar a Charles, sabía que había una razón y sabía que Raven no había convivido con el telépata como él había hecho como para lograr confiar en él en la forma en que Erik hacía, pero no estaba molesto por lo que le dijo a él sobe ser malo cuidando de Jean, se sentía herido, avergonzado, incómodo, traicionado… pero no enojado, porque su mente se peleaba entre el conocimiento de que era un horrible cuidador y entre las palabras de Charles.

Quería y necesitaba esas palabras de consuelo, pero ¿sí las merecía?

—Primero que nada— Inició Raven, notando que él no podía ni quería iniciar la conversación. —Lo que te dije sobre no ser bueno cuidando de la niña...—

—Jean— Se arrancó el nombre de la garganta, cansado de escuchar como Raven se negaba a usar su nombre. —Su nombre es Jean, no la puedes seguir llamando niña— Raven lo miró con párpados casi ocultos y ojos repletos de sorpresa. La alfa asintió.

—Eres muy bueno cuidando de Jean, le haces bien y cuidar de ella es bueno para ti también, puedo notarlo— La espina bien enterrada en su pecho fue ligeramente movida, causándole dolor, pero no fue extraída.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Raven que no estaba de acuerdo, que ella tenía razón en lo que le había dicho antes, no podía mantener a salvo a Jean, no podía hacerla feliz, pero el recuerdo de las palabras de Charles, no le permitieron formas las palabras y liberarlas para que fueran escuchadas por su interlocutora.

—Desde el principio, has sido muy bueno cuidando de ella, preparándole comida, bañándola, haciéndola dormir, entreteniéndola, peinándola…— Raven hizo una corta pausa y sus ojos se humedecieron. —Notar tu experiencia es fácil— La mente de Erik reprodujo la risa de Nina porque cada vez que le cepillaba el cabello siempre exclamaba que le estaba haciendo cosquillas, pudo ver sus ojillos brillantes con inocente felicidad siempre que lograba que Erik terminara empapado al intentar bañarla, podía escuchar su voz diciendo que amaba la comida de papá.

Entre más tiempo pasaba el recuerdo de Nina dejaba de ser tan nítido y recuerdos de Jean comenzaban a equipararse a los recuerdos de su hija, ¿alguna vez la olvidaría por completo?, ¿cómo podía seguir viviendo cuando su hija no?, ¿cómo se atrevía a comenzar a olvidar a Nina?

—Con lo que no eras muy bueno era con el cuidado emocional que la… Jean necesitaba, necesita— Agregó Raven y Erik lo sabía. —Abrazos, decirles que los amas, mirarlos…— Agregó en voz baja, casi como si no quisiera seguir hablando, pero también como si no pudiera detenerse. La barbilla de Raven presentó un pequeño temblor como si se encontrara combatiendo un mohín que quería aparecer, pero que Raven no se lo permitiría.

Raven posó una mano en su espalda en un medio abrazo un tanto incómodo, pero apreciado.

—Lo entiendo, Erik— Le dijo su amiga y Erik quería gritarle que no, ella no entendía (y con suerte nunca lo haría). —Sé que recuerdas a tu hija todos los días— Le dijo Raven pausadamente. La espina en el pecho de Erik se encajó más profundo. —Sé que Jean desencadena esos recuerdos, pero también sé que te ayuda a poder sobrellevarlos— Erik miró a Raven a los ojos sin ser capaz de decir nada.

No podía negarlo, pero no estaba seguro de querer afirmarlo, porque eso hacía sonar a Jean como si fuera un instrumento únicamente para mantener viva la memoria de Nina, pero Erik no quería eso, sí, no quería olvidarla, pero, así como no quería sobreponer la imagen de Jean en Nina, no quería sobreponer la de Nina en Jean, eran diferentes.

Las amaba a ambas, había querido hacer feliz a Nina, quería hacer feliz a Jean, había querido mantener a salvo a Nina, quería mantener a salvo a Jean.

Nina había sido su amada hija.

Jean era su segunda e igualmente amada hija.

—Cada día eres mejor y mejor cuidando de ella— Murmuró Raven ofreciéndole una sonrisa incómoda. —Sé que la amas y lo siento no quería lastimarte, pero no sabía qué más hacer, estaba preocupada por ti y por Jean porque metiste al telépata a tu casa antes de que supieras si era alguien de confianza. Eres mi amigo y no quiero que nadie te haga daño y que no termines poniendo tu confianza en alguien en quien no lo merece. Eres mi líder, ¿si no puedo confiar en tu criterio entonces en el de quién? —

Le dolía, pero también entendía.

—Pero al final la que terminó lastimándote fui yo, todo porque creí que así lograría protegerte— Erik no tenía la fuerza para hablar. —Eso es todo lo que quería decirte, supongo, lo siento por herirte y no, no voy a hacer que Jean deje de vivir contigo, ustedes son felices y buenos el uno para el otro—

Mentir era muy fácil. Pero Raven no le estaba mintiendo, la espina no se había ido, pero había dejado de estar tan profunda.

—Charles— Murmuró con torpeza.

—¿Qué? — Raven lucía confundida.

—¿Qué has decidido con respecto a Charles? — Raven hizo una clara mueca de disgusto. Y se cruzó de brazos.

—Coincidencias, todo en él está lleno de coincidencias, ¡Ahora resulta que te ayudó a matar a Shaw! — Erik no estaba muy seguro de qué pasó, pero de golpe una carcajada se le escapó. —¡No te rías imbécil! — Raven claramente no se estaba divirtiendo, estaba honestamente molesta y lo demostró dándole un certero y duro golpe en el hombro. —¿¡Por qué decidiste confiar en él tan fácilmente!? —

—No decidí confiar en él fácilmente —

—Ay, claro, solo tuvo que decirte que lo mataras para que lo trajeras a la isla, te rehusaras a usar anti-mutágeno en él, le dieras un hogar, alimento, cuidados a manos del mejor médico mutante de la historia, le construyeras una silla de ruedas, le hicieras un camino… no necesito continuar ¿o sí? — Con Raven diciéndolo así, Erik sentía que lo mínimo que debía hacer era sonrojarse.

—Al principio tal vez era un poco de lo que tu dijiste cuando recién lo trajimos a la isla, ¿proyectarme?— Exclamó en son de pregunta, asegurándose de que Raven recordaba, su amiga asintió, pidiéndole continuar. —Pero más que eso sentí como si él fuera a entender— Como si Charles pudiera entenderlo como nadie más había podido antes (o podría después). —Pero eso no hizo que confiara en él, lo que me hizo confiar fue…— Hizo una pausa, cuestionándose a sí mismo si estaba preparado para decir esto en voz alta a otra persona. —Charles es una buena persona— Al parecer esas fueron las palabras incorrectas porque Raven explotó.

—No haber herido a nadie hasta el momento no lo hace buena persona, ser educado al hablar no lo hace buena persona, haber ayudado a matar a Shaw…—

—No ayudó a matarlo, si no fuera por la intervención de Charles…—

—Sí, sí, todos estaríamos muertos, pero eso no lo hace una buena persona— Estaba muy cansado de escuchar a Raven quejarse de Charles y buscar hablar mal de él y aparentemente odiarlo sin razón.

Parecía ser que su sentido común también, porque decidió que en ese momento se ausentaría de la conversación y al Erik sin sentido común le pareció una buena idea gritarle la razón a Raven.

—¡Es porque él sabe de las muertes de Nina y de Magda! — Raven detuvo todos sus movimientos y sus palabras no dichas fueron borradas.

—¿Cómo que él sabe? — Y probablemente Raven tenía muchas otras preguntas que hacer, pero en su lugar solo se quedó viéndolo esperando que todas sus preguntas no formuladas obtuvieran respuesta.

—Charles estuvo en mi cabeza mucho más tiempo del que estuvo en las de ustedes, así que vio mis recuerdos, supo cómo me siento… sentía— No estaba seguro de cuál era la correcta ¿se sentía igual que en el pasado? No, ¿la culpa había desaparecido por completo? No —Con ese conocimiento, ¿sabes lo fácil que sería lograr romperme? — Raven hizo una expresión dolorosa.

—¿Qué hizo el telépata? — Erik se cubrió los ojos con una mano y sonrió.

—Trató de convencerme de que no fue mi culpa— Se quitó la mano de la cara, pero se negó a encarar a Raven. —Él pudo…— Decirle montones y montones de palabras crueles, unas cuantas frases lo habrían hecho caer al suelo y llorar como un niño desconsolado completamente roto, pero en lugar de eso le ofreció consuelo. —Confió en Charles—

Raven apartó la mirada, como si ver a la lejanía fuera más interesante que velo a él. Habló lentamente.

—Azazel cree que son compañeros destinados— Erik no contestó ni varió su expresión, Raven lo tomó como confirmación. —Por eso no pudiste matarlo—

—Mi instinto lo supo en cuanto lo vio— Raven hizo un claro gesto de asco. —No dije nada porque supuse que lo tomarías a mal, después de lo que nos dijo Azazel sobre Shaw y su compañera—

—Sí, lo sé, lo entiendo— Dijo Raven, aceptando que Erik había estado en lo correcto al no decirle a nadie. —¿El telépata lo sabe? —

—No lo creo, ni siquiera puede percibir aromas, creo que su instinto omega esta… atrofiado— Raven asintió agregando a su asco un poco de sentimiento de lastima.

—¿Le dirás? —

—No por ahora—

—Sí, supongo que no es precisamente lo que quiere escuchar ahora— Raven soltó un largo suspiró. —Mira, sí, dejaré de lado lo de confiar o no en él, claramente no voy a cambiar tu decisión y al menos si realmente son compañeros sé que él tampoco puede lastimarte, pero solo ten cuidado—

Asintió sin estar seguro de qué esperaba Raven exactamente al ordenarle "tener cuidado".

—¿Cómo es? — Agregó de repente la mujer.

—¿Qué? —

—¿Cómo se siente tener un compañero destinado?, ¿es cómo estar enamorado? — Suponía que podía ser un sentimiento similar, pero Erik había estado enamorado antes, no sentía amor por Charles.

Lo quería a salvo.

Lo quería feliz.

Lo quería libre.

Lo quería con paz mental.

—No, es diferente—

—Imagino que eso de "sentir que él te entendería" es parte de que sean compañeros destinados— Erik asintió porque pensaba lo mismo.

—Sí, pero no puedo explicarte qué lo hace diferente a sentir amor— Raven asintió.

—Entiendo que debe ser algo nuevo y raro—

—No se siente como algo malo— Aclaró Erik, porque no podía quitarse la sensación de que debía aclararlo. Raven le sonrió suavemente.

—Yo no dije eso—

…

Kurt había estado enfocándose mucho en él. Es decir, no era que Kurt no les pusiera atención a sus explicaciones sobre la letra de turno, aprendiendo su forma y su pronunciación, pero hoy se estaba enfocando en él sin necesidad de que Charles estuviera explicando algo.

Pensó que tal vez lo mejor era esperar a que el niño estuviera listo y hablara de aquello que habría estado rondando su cabeza durante todo el rato, después de todo sabía que los niños no podían pasar mucho tiempo sin soltar lo que sea que tomara importancia en su cabeza en el momento, sin embargo, Kurt se mantuvo conversando con Scott y con Jean, mientras aprendía a hacer la letra "F".

Kurt lo miró otra vez y Charles ya no pudo seguir esperando a que el menor hablara primero.

—Kurt— Llamó con voz suave, pues no quería asustar al niño. El hijo de Raven que ya lo estaba viendo, no se escondió ni fingió que no había tenido su atención puesta desde antes sobre él (como tal vez habría hecho un adulto), lo que sí hizo fue sonreír. —¿Me quieres preguntar algo? — Ante su cuestionamiento Kurt lució emocionado, era casi como si hubiera estado esperando todo el día por la oportunidad de hablar, la forma en que estaba siendo criado debía ser la causante.

—¿Por qué sólo usted tiene una silla con ruedas? — Ah, así que era eso. Scott lució igualmente curioso acerca de cuál sería la respuesta.

"Yo sé, es que Erik te la dio". Contestó Jean felizmente. Charles se inclinó un poco hasta poder pasar una mano por el cabello de Jean que estaba sentada sobre el pasto.

Eso era verdad, pero no era precisamente la respuesta correcta que Kurt debía recibir.

—La necesito para moverme de un lado a otro—

—¿Moverte?, ¿Por qué no caminas? — Cuestionó Scott sin terminar de entender, pero claro que no lo entendía, Charles no le había explicado aún.

Alcanzó a ver un poco de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándose con Alex corriendo hacia ellos, pero deteniéndose justo donde terminaba la tierra arada para cultivo.

—No le están haciendo preguntas incómodas a Charles, ¿verdad? — Riñó Summers, porque probablemente estaba más cerca de lo que Charles pensó y porque Scott hablaba siempre en un volumen de voz muy alto (justo como Alex).

—Está bien, no me molesta que me pregunten, tienen dudas, es normal— No le molestaba hablar de su paraplejía.

Era algo que merecía, ¿por qué le molestaría?

Alex no parecía del todo convencido, pero él continuó hablando.

—No puedo caminar, tuve una herida muy grave en mi espalda y ahora mis piernas ya no se mueven— Ante su calma al explicar, Alex dejó de lucir un tanto nervioso.

Agradeció en silencio la preocupación del omega más joven.

—Oh— Exclamó Kurt con llaneza. —¿Ya no le duele su cortada? — Bueno, no había sido precisamente una "cortada".

—No, ya no— Eso era una mentira, la verdad era que la dorsalgia y la lumbalgia, que sospechaba era más psicosomático que real, eran algo habitual, pero los niños (y Alex) no tenían por qué saber eso.

—¿La hiciste tú? — Cuestionó Scott.

—¿La silla? — Cuestionó él obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza. —No, Erik la encontró con ayuda y después la reparo y…

"¡Te la regaló!" Exclamó Jean con emoción y Charles cedió ante aquel pensamiento.

—Me la regaló— Kurt le sonrió mostrando todos sus pequeños dientes, Jean colocó sus manos en su rostro (esa era su "risa a carcajadas") y Scott sonrió entusiasta.

—Un regalo porque lo ama como cuando Hank le trae florecitas a mi hermano porque lo ama— Agregó Scott sonando honestamente feliz por la situación en la que Charles se encontraba actualmente.

—¡Ya veo, como cuando mami le trae moritas a papi para que haga pintura y pueda hacer sus dibujitos porque se aman! —

"¡Las familias se aman!, claro que Erik ama a Charles" Afirmó la mente de Jean.

—Es lo mismo, ¿verdad Jean? — Exclamó Scott tomando una de las manos de Jean, mientras la pelirroja concedió una respuesta afirmativa con la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Charles se congeló y Alex dejó de mantener su imaginaria distancia.

—No, Scott, eso no es…—

—¿Por qué no?, cuando le pregunté a Hank por qué te traía florecitas dijo que era porque te amaba mucho, mucho y quería que lo supieras, si el señor Erik le regaló una silla de ruedas a Charles para que se mueva…—

—Es un regalo, papi dice que los regalos son para que la gente que amas sea feliz— Interrumpió Kurt con la misma energía en que Scott había hablado.

¿Amor?

No, no, no… Erik y él ni siquiera eran amigos. Eran… Erik lo hacía sentir a salvo y le ofrecía consuelo, era un trabajador excepcional… Erik estaba claramente roto (Charles no lo estaba diciendo como crítica) y sin embargo era tan fuerte y valiente y cada día buscaba hacer las cosas mejor y mejor para todos los que estaba a su cuidado y claramente necesitaba ser consolado y protegido tanto como le gustaba consolar y proteger y tal vez Charles había comenzado a… ¿apreciarlo?... un poquito…

Charles no merecía amar.

Muchísimo menos ser amado.

—¡No! — Exclamó con demasiada fuerza en la voz, exaltando a todos, provocando en Alex una expresión de preocupación (estas amables personas estaban comenzando a conocerlo demasiado y él comenzaba a conocerlos demasiado). Buscó calmarse y sonreír, lo logró a duras penas. —Hay… así como hay diferentes formas de lenguaje hay diferentes formas de…— No quería usar la palabra en voz alta. —Amor— Sonó extraño, casi como si estuviera constipado. Antes de que pudiera continuar sonando raro, Alex intervino.

—Así es, no es el mismo tipo de amor el que siento por Hank al que siento por ti Scott—

—¿No es? —

—No, a Hank lo amo como novio y a ti como hermano, son diferentes tipos de amor— Kurt asintió pensativo.

—Sí, mi mami y mi papi se aman diferente de cómo me aman a mí que soy su hijo— Jean lució confundida.

"¿Cuál tipo de amor siente Erik por Charles?" Ay no, no quería contestar eso, Erik no… sí, claramente se preocupaba por Charles, no entendía por qué y seguía siendo más fácil pretender que no era tan importante para él el saber que Erik confiaba en él.

—¿Cuál tipo de amor siente el señor Erik por Charles? — Cuestionó esta vez Scott.

Un momento, ¿Jean acababa de comunicarse con Scott? O era solo una coincidencia.

Charles se negó a pensar en aquello como una simple coincidencia; tal vez todo este tiempo Jean sí que se había estado comunicando solo que de forma tan imperceptible que las mentes no telépatas no podían reconocer pensamientos ajenos de los propios.

—Jean, acabas de…— La pequeña pelirroja estaba claramente emocionada de que uno de sus mejores amigos tuviera la misma duda que ella, nada de lo que le transmitió a Charles parecía dejar entrever que sabía que había transmitido su pregunta exitosamente a la mente de Scott. Mejor dejarlo pasar porque ¿qué tal si solo emocionaba a Jean para que la pequeña se decepcionara al no poder repetir el acto?

—¿Amigos? — Contestó Alex más como una pregunta que como una respuesta.

—Ohh— Soltó Kurt entusiasmado. —Como el amor que siento por Scott y por Jean— Y los tres pequeños se abrazaron felices.

—Sí, de ese tipo— Concedió Charles sintiéndose de repente como si hubiera perdido.

—Que es diferente del amor que sientes por Jean— Afirmó Scott aun en el abrazo triple.

Su mente detuvo el caos y se centró en mirar a Jean. La pequeña pelirroja lo imitó, dedicándole toda su atención.

Charles le sonrió a la niña, porque tal vez él no merecía amar o ser amado, pero Jean sí merecía ese amor.

Y Charles iba a dárselo.

Mientras esté vivo.

—Es diferente a como te amo a ti— Dijo, en voz baja pero perfectamente audible.

Jean cortó el abrazo con sus amigos y corrió hasta él, ofreciéndole ese mismo abrazo en el que se adecuaba para lograr su cometido aun con silla de ruedas incluida.

"¡Te amo, Charles!", sus ojos se humedecieron y su garganta se cerró, pero se enfocó en continuar sonriendo.

—Alex, ¿por qué no estás trabajando? — Se escuchó de una voz femenina. Charles aún no había hablado con ella, pero la conocía, gracias a la mente de Logan.

—Mariko, estaba explicándole algo a Scott— La no mutante omega, sonrió suavemente, Charles sintió que ella podría ser la líder de la isla si se lo propusiera.

—¿Y ya terminaste? — Alex sonrió con un poco de molestia.

—Mandona— Murmuró, Charles apenas alcanzó a escucharlo.

—¿Dijiste algo? —

—Dije que ya voy— La atención de Mariko paso de estar centrada en Alex a enfocarse en Charles.

—Hola, Charles, creo que no te había saludado hasta ahora, pero debo suponer que sí sabes quién soy—

—Eres Mariko, la compañera vinculada de Logan— La no mutante colocó una sonrisa complacida con la respuesta.

—Un placer medio héroe del mundo moderno— Dijo la mujer no como broma, tampoco con sarcasmo mal disimulado, si no como si honestamente lo creyera.

Charles no quería ni la broma, ni el sarcasmo ni la honestidad, solo quería que nadie hiciera mención de lo que hizo.

Alex y Mariko se alejaron finalmente dejándolo en un poco de privacidad con los niños.

Suspiró buscando enfocarse, pensando que ya que habían hablado de… amor…

—¿Les gustaría hacer un regalo? —

—¿Un regalo? —

—Sí, Kurt para sus papás, Scott para Alex y Hank y Jean para Erik— Su idea fue recibida con aprobación.

…

—"Puedes sentir Joe, soy todo un temblor, quizás es el ruido de la batalla, pero creo que es que recuerdo cuando éramos dos niños pequeños"— Su canción terminó y Jean (en lugar de estar dormida) aplaudió con demasiada energía para la hora que era, luciendo como si quisiera continuar acomodada contra el cuerpo de Charles unas 4 horas más.

Erik quería que le pasara un poquito de energía, gracias, porque ciertamente el ya no contaba con nada.

—Erik tiene muy buena voz de cantante, ¿verdad? — Comentó Charles en dirección a la pelirroja, que asintió a lo dicho.

—Gracias por sus halagos, pero se suponía que era una canción para ir a dormir no para recibir aplausos— Riñó con diversión, Jean continuó sonriendo, para volver a mirar a Charles, probablemente estaba hablándole con su mente otra vez, porque esta vez Charles fue el que asintió. —¿Qué dijo? — Charles sonrió encogiendo los hombros, Jean corrió hasta su futón para regresar con una hoja doblada a la mitad, que le ofreció a Erik con exceso de felicidad.

Erik no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero igualmente tomó la hoja que le ofrecían.

Al desdoblarla encontró un corazón un poco chueco y sobre él las letras que claramente se leían como un "Te amo, Erik" incluso si estaban torcidas y unas más grandes que las otras.

—Es un regalo— Dijo Charles, logrando que Erik apartara su vista de la tarjeta en sus manos. —Es lo que dice Jean— Agregó en tono un poco bajo. —También quiere saber si te gustó— Erik apartó su vista de Charles, para ponerla sobre Jean, tomándola en brazos y sentándola sobre sus piernas.

—Mhm, me gustó mucho, Jean, gracias— El abrazo de Jean lo hizo suponer que la menor estaba complacida con su respuesta, pero él no lo estaba.

¿Alguna vez le había dicho a Jean que la amaba?

Apretó un poco más el abrazo para la niña.

—Jean— Llamó apartándola un poco para poder verla a los ojos. —Y-yo…— Podía escuchar a Nina diciéndole que lo amaba, se podía escuchar a él mismo diciéndole que la amaba. Se sentía tan culpable, él debió siempre asegurarse de que su pequeña estuviera a salvo, pero no pudo, fracaso, su niña había muerto y él seguía vivo y ahora tenía la oportunidad de recibir otra vez palabras de amor.

Lo siento Erik, pero no, hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

Jean merecía ser amada, escuchar esas palabras, se abrazada, consolada, adorada.

No fue tu culpa, no lo fue.

—Yo también te amo— Jean colocó sus manos sobre sus labios sin dejar de sonreír y encogiendo un poquito los hombros, para luego abrazarse a él.

Charles liberó una muy discreta risa corta.

—¿Dijo algo? — Cuestionó.

—Dijo que lo sabía— Le explicó Charles con simpleza.

Erik no podía creer que Jean lo supiera, todo este tiempo… ¿todo este tiempo se había sentido amada?

De repente vio a Jean comenzar a llorar, sintiéndola querer aferrarse a él con desesperación.

—¿Estás bien?, Jean, ¿te duele algo?, ¿por qué estás…? — Sus palabras se detuvieron al sentir a Charles acunar la mitad de su rostro con una mano.

—Estás llorando y Jean está preocupada— Le explicó con tranquilidad. ¿Lo estaba?

Debía controlarse, debía cortar su llanto, pero justo ahora parecía ser imposible.

Charles colocó su mano libre sobre la cabeza de Jean que se había escondido contra el pecho de Erik, solicitando que lo mirara, Jean no parecía ser capaz de no obedecer algo que Charles pidiera.

—Erik estaba preocupado de que tú no supieras que te ama mucho, mucho y como ahora le dijiste que tú sabías él se siente…— Charles lo miró un momento, Erik no estaba seguro si estaba tratando de descifrarlo o si estaba esperando que él dijera algo, pero Erik no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar y mirar. —Feliz, esta aliviado y feliz— Jean pareció decir algo. —Te lo dije, llorar no es malo, te ayuda a liberarte y Erik…— Nuevamente la atención de Jean y Charles se colocó sobre él. —Lo necesita, así que no tiene por qué obligarse a dejar de llorar—

Jean se volvió a esconder contra su pecho, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza de sus brazos infantiles. Muy lentamente, probablemente buscando no exaltarlo, fue dirigido a colocar su frente contra el hombro de Charles, dándosele permiso para quebrarse, pero ofreciéndole un soporte necesario.

Suspiró entrecortadamente al sentir la espina en su pecho ser extraída por completo.

Se sentía a salvo.

Se sentía protegido.

Nada se comparaba a la paz de estar con su hija y con su compañero destinado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Perdón por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, la verdad es que si me hubiera esforzado perfectamente habría podido subirlo ayer, pero tomé la decisión consciente de no esforzarme mientras veía memes y leía mangas, imaginaran lo trágico que es vivir conmigo misma *risa nerviosa* no le digan a la supervisora que terminé el capítulo en el trabajo.
> 
> Nota 2: Usé Welly Boots porque me gusta esa canción, usé Two Little Boys por esa entrevista en la que Michael canta con mucha emoción, mientras James se queda ahí tratando de recordar la letra.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y otro histérico gracias por comentar.


	12. Doce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Depresión, ansiedad, insomnio, sentimientos de culpa, mención de querer morir, las lágrimas de macho.

—Podemos seguir construyendo casas en este terreno— Ante sus palabras, Logan alzó la mirada, dejando de ver el suelo.

—Es una buena localización—

—El terreno es apto— Agregó Darwin. Erik asintió, considerando que la conversación había concluido. Lo mejor era posponer el inicio de la construcción hasta el día de mañana, el atardecer pronto llegaría, así que era mejor usar las pocas horas de luz que quedaban para enfocarse en pequeñas reparaciones de casas ya hechas y en dar una rápida supervisión a los cultivos.

—Bien, entonces iniciamos mañana, ¿cuáles son las reparaciones que urgen? — Logan desdobló la hoja que había estado todo este tiempo arrugada en su mano dominante, dispuesto a comenzar con la lista, cuando Darwin dio un paso para estar más cerca de él, atrayendo su atención.

—En realidad, Erik, Angel quiere hablar contigo, si tienes tiempo— No, Erik no quería tener tiempo para hablar con nadie, ojalá los mutantes a su cargo estuvieran contentos con hablar con Mariko o con Raven (Logan no era muy bueno tratando de calmar las preocupaciones de otros), pero no, un gran porcentaje quería siempre hablar con él, sí o sí.

—Angel es… de los nuevos, ¿verdad? — Darwin asintió con una sonrisa discreta pero sincera. Erik siempre trataba de conocer las circunstancias de todos los mutantes en la isla, sus relaciones, sus preocupaciones y en qué momento se habían unido a él. (Claro que saber todo eso era sencillo cuando todos insistían en no mantener secretos de su alfa líder, incluso si Erik no había solicitado estar tan bien informado, ciertamente era ventajoso). Así que Erik sabía que había cierta atracción ocurriendo entre Darwin y Angel. —Seguro, Darwin, ¿dónde está? — Y porque al parecer la mujer omega había estado todo este tiempo esperando el momento en que Darwin hiciera la pregunta, el omega encargado de manejar el correcto cuidado de los cultivos solo tuvo que alzar una mano para que Angel se acercara.

—Hola, jefe— Saludó con sonrisa discreta, pero con mucha seriedad. Erik se recordó que explotar con ira que realmente no sentía al cien por ciento con Hank, Sean y Alex era correcto porque ya les había dicho a esos tres hasta el cansancio que no lo llamaran "jefe" sin embargo seguían insistiendo, Angel no lo sabía, tampoco era su culpa que Erik no tuviera muchas ganas de hablar, así que debía ser amable.

—No tienes que llamarme "jefe", Erik está bien— Angel asintió suavemente. Erik decidió que alejarse un poco de los otros dos sería suficiente privacidad. —Alejémonos un poco para…—

—No es necesario, no voy a decir nada que no quiera que Logan y Darwin no escuchen, además Darwin ya conoce la petición que quiero hacer— Explicó dedicándole una mirada corta al alfa y omega. Darwin sonrió.

—Bien— Si eso era lo que ella quería, Erik no tenía nada en contra.

—Me gustaría hablar con el telépata— Dijo y Erik no supo cómo reaccionar, su instinto alfa le estaba exigiendo que amenazara a la omega solevada, ¿quería herir a su compañero destinado?, ¿cómo se atrevía?, pero su parte racional podía notar que Angel estaba tranquila, no podía percibir ira u odio. La mujer pareció notar su dilema. —No planeo ofenderlo o herirlo— Aseguró rápidamente. —Solo quiero hacerle algunas preguntas, conocerlo y hay algunas cosas que me gustaría decirle— Dijo comenzando a lucir un poco incómoda. —Si él no quiere hablar conmigo lo aceptaré, lo mismo si usted no quiere que hable con él, no lo haré o si quiere estar presente mientras yo hablo con el telépata, eso también… estaré de acuerdo— Darwin dio un discreto paso hacia ellos, como si creyera que tal vez tendría que proteger a Angel de Erik.

No, claramente Darwin no estaba buscando enfrentarse a él, no olía a omega que quería negar la autoridad del líder de su manada, solo olía a omega buscando proteger, así como a sumisión.

Erik inició con el proceso para atraer la calma, no quería atacar a nadie y tampoco quería que nadie supusiera que quería atacar. Se concentró en las palabras dichas por la omega.

Angel dijo algo importante, lo único que era realmente importante en todo esto, al final, quién decidía si hablar o no con la mutante omega no era él.

Ese era Charles.

—Le preguntaré a Charles— Angel lo miró confundida. —Al telépata, le preguntaré si quiere hablar contigo, eso es lo único importante— Angel asintió notándose emocionada, aunque de forma muy discreta.

—¿Así se llama?, ¿Charles? —Erik asintió. —Gracias, Erik—

Él encogió los hombros.

…

Jean tenía dos intentos de peluches… ¿muñecas?, Erik no estaba seguro de a qué se asemejaban, es decir, tenían una cabeza con ojos y sonrisas, así como extremidades, uno era de color rojo y el otro azul, pero al menos las costuras eran muy resistentes, eso Erik lo sabía porque él había hecho esos… adefesios, pero ni él estaba seguro de qué parecían.

Jean tomó el de color rojo y comenzó a correr mientras cargaba el peluche en una de sus manos con su brazo bien estirado.

Charles rio con el otro peluche en manos mientras esperaba que Erik realizara su siguiente movimiento en el tablero de ajedrez que se encontraba entre ellos.

El telépata estaba sentado en su futón, Erik estaba sentado sobre una almohada colocada en el suelo que había comenzado recientemente a destinar específicamente para eso, porque ahora pasaba tanto tiempo en esa posición que su coxis y el resto de su columna vertebral habían comenzado a protestar. Envejecer era difícil; durante la guerra podía pasar en una misma posición durante horas y horas mientras vigilaba, ahora no podía pasar cinco minutos sentado en el piso de su casa porque todo empezaba a dolerle y rechinarle.

—Dice que está volando como tú— Le explicó el omega sin dejar de sonreír y sin apartar la mirada de Jean que corría por toda la casa, luciendo tremendamente feliz. Bueno, mientras ella estuviera contenta con los peluches deformes que Erik había hecho. Charles se concentró en el muñeco en sus manos. —¿El gatito no va a volar también? — Comentó en dirección a Jean, Erik no planeaba decirle que ese no había sido planeado como un gato, se suponía que esos que parecían "orejas puntiagudas" en la cabeza del muñeco originalmente eran un intento de moño. Jean corrió a tomar el peluche azul, alzándolo con su mano libre para continuar corriendo, esta vez con ambos peluches "volando".

Erik no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Charles al escuchar que una de las mutantes que había estado encerrada en el mismo bunker que él, pedía permiso para tener una conversación con "el telépata".

¿Lo incomodaría?

¿Lo haría sentir aliviado?

¿Lo haría entristecer?

¿Exacerbaría las pesadillas que Charles tenía cada noche?

—No tengo mi telepatía, pero aun sin ella estoy seguro de que estás pensando muy alto— Erik se giró a ver a Charles dejando de fingir que estaba analizando el tablero.

—¿Dije algo en voz alta? — Charles sonrió discretamente.

—No me refería a eso— Erik miró a su hija.

—¿Crees que Jean puede escucharme? — Charles pareció pensar seriamente en la respuesta que iba a dar.

Ambos miraron a Jean, mientras jugaba con los pequeños peluches sentados frente a ella, con platos (que no eran de juguete, pero Erik no podía decirle que no podía jugar con ellos cuando Charles le transmitió el deseo de Jean de jugar a la "comida").

—No lo creo— Afirmó Charles. Erik estaba de acuerdo. —Erik, ¿Tuviste algún problema hoy? — Lo cuestionó el omega, como si no fuera una pregunta importante, como si fuera una conversación casual, en la cual él preguntaría y Erik contestaría y la vida seguiría su curso, como si estas situaciones fueran algo habitual, como si esto siempre hubiera sido así y siempre seguiría siendo así.

—No— Contestó, para hacer a un lado el tablero de ajedrez.

—Yo iba a ganar, que tramposo eres— Aun estaban lejos del final del juego y lejos de un ganador, pero la sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro fue inevitable.

—Charles— Llamó haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa y dejándole en claro al omega que esta era una conversación seria.

—¿Conoces a una mutante omega llamada Angel Salvadore? — Preguntó, notando de inmediato la expresión de reconocimiento en el rostro del otro adulto en su casa. Charles bajó la mirada.

—La conozco— Murmuró.

—Quiere hablar contigo— Charles no agregó nada y Erik no sabía qué decir para regresar al ambiente relajado de antes. —No parecía enojada y dijo que no quería ofenderte— Charles abrió la boca, pero antes de dar una respuesta, Jean corrió (con peluches en sus manos) hasta abrazarse al telépata, sin dejar de mover los muñecos frente al rostro de Charles, probablemente explicándole algo que Erik era incapaz de escuchar.

Jean se abrazó a Erik esta vez, escondiendo los peluches deformes entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Puedo hablar con ella? — Solicitó Charles, como si temiera que su petición fuera negada. Erik estaba confundido.

—¿Me estás pidiendo permiso? — Charles no dio una respuesta, Jean miró a uno y luego al otro, sin entender.

Erik suspiró, porque no había notado que Charles creía que esa era su situación actual, no imaginó que Charles…

—Charles, no eres un prisionero, no soy tu dueño, tú… p-puedes hablar con quién quieras e ir a donde quieras, te he mantenido aquí conmigo y trato de que no te quedes solo porque sé que hay mutantes que creen que estabas del lado de Shaw así que sé que pueden atacarte, pero no tienes que pedirme permiso para hacer algo—

Erik había cometido un error más con Charles, se había proyectado demasiado en el omega que le pidió "matarlo", recordando un tiempo en que Erik había deseado lo mismo, cuando no tenía a nadie, cuando perdió a su familia, cuando la culpa no le permitía seguir vivo; por eso se enfocó en tratar de ayudar a Charles a estar a salvo, a tratar de que estuviera cómodo y feliz.

¿Y si el omega no le había dicho que quería irse y reencontrarse con alguien a quién amaba, con su familia, porque se consideraba a sí mismo un prisionero?

Erik había estado tan encerrado en el hecho de que su compañero destinado lo hacía sentir a salvo, tan en paz, que no notó que Charles se había sentido atrapado todo el tiempo.

Era un idiota.

Sintió de repente un golpe en el pecho con uno de los peluches, topándose con el rostro fruncido de Jean, además de un leve puchero.

Charles se apresuró en estirarse y tomar la mano más cercana a su persona de Jean.

—No estamos peleando, estamos teniendo una patica seria de adultos— Le explicó Charles a la menor, que aparentemente había pensado que estaban discutiendo. —Tienes que disculparte con Erik por golpearlo con el… eh… perrito— Esas no eran orejas caídas, eran dos coletas, pero Erik no dijo nada de su intento de muñeca con peinado.

Jean lo miró claramente arrepentida y pasando su mano suavemente por la zona en su tórax que había golpeado.

—"Perdón", es lo que dijo— Transmitió Charles sin alzar la mirada. Erik le sonrió a la niña.

—Está bien, Jean— Le dijo pasando una mano por su cabello, tranquilizando a su hija. Y Erik regresó al tema anterior, decidiendo que haría nuevamente la pregunta. —¿Quieres hablar con Angel? —Charles asintió.

—Ok— Y porque no quería que Charles se siguiera haciendo ideas que no eran, se obligó a sí mismo a preguntar, negando el deseo egoísta de su instinto alfa. —Charles, perdón por no haberte preguntado antes—

Me proyecté en ti y creí que eras como yo, que no tenías a nadie y que en parte por eso me pediste que te matara, y sé lo que es no querer hablar de las personas que amabas y que te amaban y que perdiste, por eso no quería preguntar.

—Pero si hay alguien que quieras buscar, un familiar o…— Una pareja.

Charles no olía a omega, por eso Erik no podía tampoco saber si estaba vinculado a alguien, no parecía tener la cicatriz de una mordida de vinculación, pero ciertamente tenía una cicatriz en el cuello, tal vez y al quedarse sin su glándula de vinculación, si la hubo, la cicatriz de una mordida de vinculación había desaparecido.

—No hay nadie— Contestó Charles sin mirarlo a él o a Jean.

Erik sintió como si su faringe se cerrara, no estaba seguro de si estaba aliviado o triste, tal vez sintió ambas, entrelazadas con enojo dirigido a sí mismo.

—Hablaré con Darwin por el radio para que le diga Angel que aceptas hablar con ella, ¿te parece hablar con ella mañana temprano? — Dijo, notando la hora y recordando que había querido bañar a Jean antes de prepararla para dormir.

Cuando estaba por ponerse de pie, la mano de Charles enredada en su muñeca lo impidió.

—No me siento como un prisionero, tampoco como si tú fueras mi dueño— Le dijo el omega en voz baja, pero con mirada honesta. Y Erik (aunque sabía que le podían estar mintiendo) se sintió ligero, aliviado y como si el ambiente ameno de antes hubiera regresado.

Jean había decidido concentrarse en jugar en sus recién bautizados "gatito" y "perrito" aún en el regazo de Erik.

—Creo que realmente Angel solo quiere hablar contigo, les daré privacidad, pero si estás de acuerdo me mantendré cerca, si algo va mal solo tienes que gritar mi nombre y…— Su discurso se detuvo al ver a Charles sonreír.

—Gracias— La expresión de Charles se ensombreció de golpe, como si pudiera ver algo que Erik no, como si de estar aquí en la habitación junto a Erik y Jean, de repente estuviera muy lejos. —Pero estoy seguro de que todo va a estar bien.

Su instinto alfa rogó nuevamente.

No quiero perder a mi compañero destinado.

…

Charles no había dormido mucho, lo había intentado porque se sentía muy cansado, debido a que tenía días sin dormir bien e inevitablemente su cuerpo cedía, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero al final Charles solo terminaba con un sueño superficial, despertando cada vez que una nueva pesadilla lo acechaba; sumado a eso había tenido muchas cosas que pensar.

Una de las mutantes que hizo que… que Charles ayudó a atra… Una de las mutantes que fue encerrada por Shaw usando la telepatía de Charles quería hablar con él.

¿De qué podría querer hablar Angel Salvadore con Charles? Tal vez hacer que Charles escuchara todo el dolor y la tortura por los que tuvo que pasar.

Merecía escuchar como ayudo a lastimar a otros.

Tú fuiste una víctima.

Pero ahora sé que eres un héroe también.

Y Charles trataba de pensar en otra cosa, pero luego terminaba concentrándose en Erik diciéndole que él no era un prisionero (Charles no se había sentido como un prisionero desde que Erik le dio la silla de ruedas) y que Erik no era su dueño. No quería ver lo herido que había lucido Erik cuando preguntó si Charles quería que buscaran a alguien por él, casi como si no quisiera que se fuera, casi como si no quisiera que Charles dejara de vivir con él y con Jean… casi como si Charles fuera especial para Erik.

Sabía que Erik confiaba en él y el alfa le había dicho textualmente que "quería que fuera feliz", lo había hasta protegido de Raven (alfa en la que Erik claramente confiaba). Pero con la forma en que Erik lo vio, la forma en que le habló… lo hizo sentir especial de una forma ajena a él.

¿Por qué Erik no pudo matarlo?, ¿por qué Erik confiaba en él?, ¿por qué quería que tuviera una vida feliz?

Charles no merecía eso.

… no fue tu culpa.

Erik insistía en no culparlo de nada cuando Charles sabía que él arruinaba todo, no lo culpó por las palabras de Raven, no lo culpó por la forma en que Raven parecía estar dejando de confiar en Erik, no lo culpó por dejarse atrapar por Shaw, no lo culpó por lastimar a Jean.

Fue un accidente.

Charles no había podido dormir y ahora de repente estaba sentado en el comedor en la silla de ruedas.

Erik parecía nervioso, no estaba haciendo nada particularmente diferente a como actuaba normalmente y eso era lo que más estaba asustando a Charles, ¿cuándo comenzó a conocer tan bien al alfa como para saber que la forma rígida en que estaba manteniendo su cara y toda su postura era porque estaba nervioso?

Hacía unos 10 minutos Jean se había ido con Hank después de que el beta viniera a recogerla, para que la menor no escuchara nada que una niña no debiera escuchar, para que en el caso de que la conversación con Angel Salvadore despertara pensamientos y recuerdos que Charles no pudiera controlar, estos no afectaran a Jean y para que no presenciara una pelea a gritos y/o golpes que tenía la posibilidad de ocurrir.

Un ligero toque en la puerta se dejó oír.

—Erik— Llamó una voz amable de hombre, en su tono no se percibía nerviosismo. Erik se puso de pie de inmediato yendo a abrir la puerta.

Desde su posición Charles pudo ver a un hombre alto con una sonrisa amable y extrovertida y a una mujer de apariencia más tranquila y seria.

Él sabía cómo sonaba la voz de la mujer, conocía perfectamente cómo se sentía su miedo y su desesperación.

Charles debería estar muerto.

—Hola, soy Darwin— Dijo el hombre amablemente y ofreciéndole un apretón de manos. —No nos habíamos presentado— Charles ofreció su mano, pero no tuvo la capacidad de hablar o hacer nada más.

El mutante no pareció ofendido.

—¿Los vamos a dejar solos? — Cuestionó Darwin en dirección a Erik, quien asintió para acercarse un poco a Charles, como si buscara un poco de privacidad.

—Estaremos afuera— Le explicó Erik sin que Charles pudiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarlo. El alfa ahora lucía aún más nervioso. —Si necesitas… lo que sea… solo…— El alemán no parecía que pudiera terminar su frase.

Charles no necesitaba que terminara para entender. Asintió con la cabeza, aunque sabía que pasara lo que pasara no llamaría a Erik.

De repente Erik lució como si no quisiera irse, pese a eso se paró derecho y caminó hasta unirse a Darwin para que juntos salieran de la casa. Charles finalmente quedó a solas con Angel Salvadore.

La mujer caminó con tranquilidad y sin un toque de inseguridad hasta sentarse a la mesa, quedando justo frente a él.

Charles no creía poder hablar y Angel solo lo estaba mirando con completa atención.

Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que tenía sed, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo que vomitaría si intentaba beber agua, y finalmente logró hablar.

—Erik dijo que querías hablar conmigo— La mujer omega no cambió su expresión.

—¿Tú me recuerdas? — Fueron las primeras palabras que la mutante ofreció. Charles sentía que no debía hacer ruidos ni al respirar, porque hasta aquello podría romper la aparente calma reinante.

—Sí— Respondió, porque era la verdad. Angel Salvadore asintió.

—¿Me conoces entonces? — Esa era una pregunta que Charles se hacía constantemente, pero al final siempre concluía que haber estado dentro de la mente de alguien y conocer cosas básicas no significaba que los conociera, no en toda la totalidad que comprendía un ser humano.

—Sé quién eres, conozco tu mutación, tu género secundario, recuerdo… — Cuando me obligaron a estar en tu mente y controlarte. —Cuando entre en tu mente por primera vez, pero no diría que te conozco— Angel hizo un sonido suave con su garganta como si aceptara lo dicho.

—Erik dijo que te llamas Charles— Él asintió.

—Soy Charles Xavier— Decidió decir, porque Angel merecía conocer el nombre completo de quien la… de quien ayudo… de a quien usaron para encerrarla.

—Te recuerdo en mi cabeza— Sus manos estaban frías y temblorosas, sabía que su corazón presentaba taquicardia, esperaba que Angel no notara nada de eso. —Tu voz no parece la de alguien a quien conozco por primera vez— Eso era esperado, Charles había estado en su cabeza antes, después de todo. La omega recorrió el lugar con la vista. —Te vi una vez— La forma en que dijo aquello, confundió al telépata. —Es decir, te recuerdo en mi cabeza como en un sueño…— La mujer tomó aire, como si hubiera querido seguir hablando, pero al final pareció decidir tomar otro camino en su conversación. —Pero te vi una vez conectado a esa… mhm… ¿máquina? — Dijo casi como si quisiera asegurarse de que había usado la palabra correcta, Charles en esos momentos no tenía la capacidad de asegurar o negar nada. —Por un momento creí que estabas muerto— Charles cerró los ojos con fuerza buscando no reproducir la imagen de él conectado a la máquina, imagen que había visto gracias a la mente de personas como Erik. —Estabas inconsciente, apenas con ropa, demasiado delgado— Incluso si era verdad, no quería escucharlo. —Después de ver eso, aunque todos los mutantes con los que estuve encerrada coincidían en tener pesadillas contigo…— No debía sentirse herido, no debía sentir dolor, no debía querer llorar, lo merecía, Angel ni siquiera estaba siendo agresiva u ofensiva, estaba diciendo la verdad. —Yo no podía dejar de pensar en tus condiciones, comencé a pensar que, si yo y otros estábamos siendo obligados a usar nuestras mutaciones para pelear del bando de la guerra con el que no estábamos de acuerdo, ¿qué tal y tú también estabas en esa situación?, todos dicen que los telépatas siempre estuvieron del lado de Shaw en la guerra, pero a la única que yo vi que parecía en serio estarlo era Emma Frost, además no puedo creer que el héroe del mundo moderno trajera a un traidor a esta isla— Después de su largo diálogo, Angel se tomó un momento para mirarlo. —Aunque estoy convencida de la respuesta, quiero que tú me lo digas ¿estabas del lado de Shaw? —

Esta mutante a la que Charles… fue obligado a hacer sufrir, estaba dispuesta a escucharlo, a preguntar…

—No— Contestó con voz grave y profunda, sin permitirse llorar. Angel asintió.

—¿Fuiste encerrado y controlado como nosotros? — Angel no necesitaba explicar a quienes se refería con nosotros.

—Sí— Pero eso no lo eximía de culpa, él se permitió ser atrapado cuando debió de haber luchado hasta morir.

—¿Cómo te atraparon? — No había pensado en todos los detalles desde que Erik le dijo que sabía su pasado.

—Me estuvieron persiguiendo por… un año, tal vez— Ahora constantemente su pasado le parecía algo borroso. —Me hirieron, fue un disparo, me desmayé y eso hizo que no pudiera defenderme de la telepatía de Emma Frost y después de eso siempre me mantenían con medicamentos que me hacían dormir para que siguiera sin poder defenderme. Emma me ordenaba qué hacer con su telepatía y yo lo hacía— Angel suspiró.

—Erik lo sabe, entonces— Charles asintió, pese a que Angel no había realmente formulado su frase como interrogación. —Entiendo, gracias por contestar mis preguntas—

—Lo siento— Terminó por decir, porque Angel parecía considerar que la conversación había terminado.

—¿Te estas disculpando conmigo?, ¿Por qué? Acabas de decir…—

Erik había dicho que Shaw habría buscado otro telépata y todo habría pasado igual.

—Fuiste encerrada y te robaran tu voluntad, porque no pude evitar que me atraparan— Tomó aire, buscando mantener su voz tranquila y falta de emociones, porque él no tenía permiso de sufrir al decir estas palabras. —Soy un telépata, soy un mutante omega, debí tener la capacidad de evitar que ellos me atraparan— Angel suspiró.

—Quiero que entiendas que no me importas tú y no me importa lo que pase contigo, pero también quiero dejar en claro que no creo que seas culpable— Charles abrió la boca para refutar. —Yo soy una mutante omega también, ¿estás diciendo que soy culpable? — Cuestionó con ceño fruncido.

—No— Se apuró en decir. El rostro de la mujer se relajó.

—También me siento culpable, no maté a otros conscientemente, pero al final fue mi cuerpo y mi mutación, estoy trabajando con eso… Darwin ayuda— Dijo en voz baja y suave como si fuera un secreto, como si fuera un pensamiento muy preciado que Charles no se sentía digno de haber escuchado. — Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero, tampoco creo que sea cuestión de "tú haciendo algo diferente", fue Sebastian Shaw, era muy poderoso y aunque muchos fuimos controlados, muchos otros sí lo seguían voluntariamente— Charles no quería a alguien más tratando de convencerlo de que él no era culpable. —Para mí no eres culpable y no vine aquí porque quisiera escucharte pedirme perdón, quería saber la verdad, es todo— Angel lucía un poco hastiada, y como si estuviera debatiéndose entre seguir hablando o no.

Charles sentía que sería el destinatario de un nuevo secreto que no estaba seguro de merecer.

—Escucha— Llamó con seriedad e inclinándose hacia él. —Yo te vi ser un prisionero, pero otros no te vieron, ellos no van a pensar como yo, te van a culpar porque necesitan sacar su ira y solo quedas tú para culpar—

—Eso está bien— Charles lo estaba esperando, pensó que esta conversación con Angel se desarrollaría en esa dirección. La omega colocó una de sus manos sobre las de Charles, quien ni siquiera había notado las había colocado sobre la mesa entrelazadas.

—Si quieres escucharlo, lo diré, te perdono— Sintió que le robaron el aire de golpe para regresárselo igual de rápido. —Pero más que escucharlo de mí o de alguien más, creo que lo más importante, al menos lo que yo estoy tratando de hacer, es perdonarte a ti mismo, para mí no eres culpable, pero incluso si no puedes convencerte a ti mismo, si no puedes dejar de pensar que cometiste un error… ¿no crees que ya pagaste suficiente? — Charles mantuvo su mirada en las manos entrelazadas. —¿Cuántos años estuviste conectado a esa máquina? — No sentía que la omega esperaba una respuesta, parecía que solo quería que él se diera cuenta.

Charles era culpable de no lograr evitar que alguien más usara su mutación contra otras personas.

Pero había pagado el precio, ¿era cierto?

No, ¿cuántas personas habían muerto a causa de él?

—Pero aún estoy vivo, ¿cuántas personas mutantes y no mutantes no pueden decir eso? — Angel asintió alejando su mano de las de Charles.

—Pero también es verdad que perdiste tu vida de antes, ya no puedes regresar a como eras, en ese sentido, ¿no perdiste una vida también? Y ahora tienes la suerte de que se te ofrezca una nueva con personas que claramente están comenzando a apreciarte— La mujer endureció el rostro no con ira si no que con determinación. —Yo planeo usar mi nueva oportunidad—

…

Erik sentía que no podía continuar sentado, pero estar de pie sería insoportable y seguramente comenzaría a caminar en una línea fija como un loco, así que prefirió mantenerse sentado, sin darse cuenta de que una de sus piernas se movía ansiosamente.

—¿Es tu compañero destinado? — La pregunta hecha por Darwin lo hizo caer de cara a la realidad.

—¿Qué? —

—Me refiero al telépata, es tu compañero destinado, ¿verdad? — Jamás imaginó que Darwin sería de los que escuchaban conversaciones privadas (incluso si estás habían sido hechas al aire libre). Darwin soltó una risa ligera. —Nadie me ha dicho nada ni he escuchado nada, es solo que me pareció que era una posibilidad viendo como actúas con él, además creo que has cambiado un poco— Darwin no se explicó más, tampoco le facilitó el saber si el cambio era para bien o para mal.

Estaba aún tratando de decidir si continuar con la conversación de Darwin o si debía pretender que aquel intento de conversación nunca había existido, cuando la puerta de su casa fue abierta a sus espaldas, instándolo a ponerse de pie rápidamente encontrándose con Angel saliendo a paso tranquilo.

La mujer omega se quedó parada un momento viéndolo con un toque de calma.

—Gracias por permitirme hablar con él— Erik frunció el ceño.

—Te lo dije, él quería hablar contigo, que yo estuviera de acuerdo o no, no influyo en nada— Angel asintió.

—Estoy feliz de que te tenga, jefe—

Erik quedó tan impactado con las palabras que insinuaban que él y Charles tenían una relación mucho más allá que la que realmente existía en la que eran… ¿personas compartiendo casa?

¿Podrían ser amigos?

Eran compañeros destinados, pero eso no era algo que pudieran controlar o cambiar, pero Angel lo había hecho sonar como si Charles y Erik estuvieran juntos, como en una relación más allá de la amistad.

Ni siquiera le importó ser llamado jefe.

Darwin y Angel se despidieron y Erik se apresuró en entrar a su casa cuando la despedida no había terminado del todo.

Angel no lucía culpable o preocupada de haber hecho algo mal, pero las personas que creían tener razones para herir a otros así lucían, Erik necesitaba asegurarse de que Charles estaba bien.

Encontró al omega donde lo había dejado, sentado sobre su silla de ruedas, a la mesa, con sus manos colocadas sobre esta, entrelazadas y su mirada instalada en la unión.

Cuando lo sintió acercarse, Charles alzó la mirada, parecía estar calmado, no parecía triste ni como si fuera a llorar o hubiera llorado. Erik sintió la boca seca queriendo hablar, pero sin saber qué era lo que debía decir.

—¿Irás por Jean? — Cuestionó Charles con voz suave, pero Erik aún estaba decidiendo si debía preguntarle a Charles si estaba bien, sintiendo esta abrumadora sensación de "No lo dejes solo". El omega sonrió con un toque de burla. —¿Quieres saber que me dijo Angel? — Erik quería saber porque quería asegurarse de que nadie había lastimado a Charles, que él no le había permitido a alguien entrar a su casa para herir a su compañero destinado, pero al mismo tiempo no quería saber, porque era algo privado de Charles, algo personal.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de qué era lo que realmente quería preguntar.

—Quiero saber si estás bien— Charles dejó de sonreír, apartó la mirada de Lensherr colocándola en la puerta y de repente Erik estaba en presencia de un explosivo llanto con montones de lágrimas y gimoteos.

Erik se apresuró en acercarse a abrazar a Charles, deteniéndose en el camino porque tal vez eso no era lo que el otro quería, sus dudas se evaporaron ante la forma en que el omega se aferró a su abrazo que se quedó a medio camino, escondiendo el rostro contra el cuerpo de Erik.

—Ella fue muy amable— Dijo Charles en medio de su llanto.

—Eso es bueno— Dijo sin alejarse del abrazo, tratando de encogerse un poco para refugiar a su compañero destinado apropiadamente contra él.

Charles continuó llorando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Originalmente quería que Darwin fuera alfa, pero escribiendo este capítulo decidí que prefiero que sea omega, no cambia en nada la historia, pero lo pongo por si en alguna parte antes insinué que era un alfa, cambie de parecer jaja.
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y por dejarme saber su opinión, los amo, muchos abrazos virtuales para todos ustedes.


	13. Trece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Depresión, toquecitos de ansiedad, ideación suicida, uso de la palabra vómito, cursilerías, gente constipada emocionalmente, cositas tristecitas, faltas de ortografía, errores de dedo y pérdida de elocuencia porque tengo prisa, perdón.
> 
> No juzguen mis intentos de pseudo-ciencia, nada más síganme la corriente, sonrían y asientan con la cabeza, gracias.

Charles le estaba haciendo una cara graciosa, por lo que no pudo contenerse de reírse poquito.

—Jean— La llamó Charles y como siempre ella se sintió muy feliz de escucharlo decir su nombre. —No sé si…— Charles había hablado muy lento. Erik se acercó a ellos alzándola desde donde ella se encontraba, sentada con Charles, juntos sobre la silla con ruedas grandotas que Erik le había regalado porque él y Charles se amaban como amigos.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué te dijo? — Preguntó Erik viéndose muy feliz, justo como ella se sentía. —¿Qué le dijiste a Charles? — La cuestionó a ella esta vez. Erik no podía escucharla como Charles hacía, pero siempre le hablaba y le hacía preguntas casi como si pudiera escucharla.

Amaba a su Erik.

"¡Durmamos todos juntos!" Repitió con emoción y Charles hizo un sonido chistoso que quedaba bien con la cara graciosa que estaba haciendo.

—Dice que durmamos juntos— Dijo Charles en voz bajita, parecido a la forma en que hablaba Sean.

Erik hizo una cara graciosa también y ella se rio otra vez.

—Jean— Erik dijo su nombre y ella le puso atención. —¿A qué te refieres con dormir juntos?, ¿no dormimos todos juntos en la misma casa? — Erik tenía razón, ella estaba segura, su Erik sabía todo, pero eso para ella no era lo suficientemente "juntos".

"Pero quiero que estén todos los futones juntos, Charles, yo y Erik". Explicó, justo en el orden que imaginó.

—Dice que quiere que estén todos los futones juntos— Repitió Charles lo dicho por ella, en voz alta.

Ella quería que Erik sonriera ante su genial idea, pero Erik no sonrió. ¿Había estado mal su deseo de dormir todos juntos?

—Jean, tal vez, tú y…— Comenzó a decir el primer miembro de su familia, pero no pudo continuar al escuchar la voz del segundo miembro de su familia.

—Podemos juntar los futones, si a ti no te molesta— Dijo Charles haciendo que ella dejara de mirar a Erik. Ahora su Erik también estaba mirando a Charles.

—A mí no me… ¿Estás bien con eso? — Jean no entendía porque Charles y Erik estaban tan serios, ella había querido que todos durmieran juntos para que todos estuvieran sonriendo, no para presenciar otra platica de adultos que parecía entristecer a Charles y a Erik.

Charles asintió ofreciendo (¡Finalmente!) una de sus sonrisas bonitas.

Después de eso Jean vio a Erik mover los futones hacia el lugar donde había más espacio, que era donde estaba el futón de Jean.

Ayudó a Charles a ya no estar sentado en su silla con ruedas grandotas y a estar cómodo en su futón, que había quedado del lado izquierdo de Jean, después él se acomodó en el suyo (al lado derecho de Jean).

"Que Charles canté hoy". Pidió porque le gustaba como cada vez la canción de Charles cambiaba un poquito, aunque siempre empezaba igual y aunque eso no quería decir que no le gustara que Erik cantara.

Charles comenzó a cantar y ella se sintió como la primera vez que lo escuchó, feliz, con mucha energía, pero a la vez con ganas de cerrar los ojos y seguir escuchando.

—...Y te amo, ¿no lo sabes?, que estaré contigo todo el tiempo siempre que seas amable con aquellos que no son fuertes y no pueden encontrar sus botas escarlatas—

—Porque cuando hace frío envolveré mi bufanda a tu alrededor y cuando sea difícil colocaré tu cabeza en mis manos y cuando gritas que no es justo que es como si me hubiera ido a la costa…— Y todo se volvió mejor cuando Erik comenzó a acompañar la canción de Charles.

Charles le sonrió a Erik sin dejar de cantar y ella decidió que también quería cantar.

"Puedo verte crecer ahora, enorgulléceme, comete todos esos errores que me hacen reír, Oh querido señor, ¿cómo me haces reír?"

Charles le sonrió, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos al escucharla repetir las palabras.

Ella le sonrió y luego se giró para sonreírle a Erik, deseando que él comentara algo de su canto, entonces recordó que Erik no podía escucharla.

Cierto.

"Ojalá Erik pudiera escucharme cantar", Charles la abrazó un poquito más fuerte. Decidió seguir cantando y disfrutando de escuchar las voces de su familia.

…

Hank se había notado muy entusiasmado con su llegada a una nueva sesión de rehabilitación; no era que el beta no fuera naturalmente alegre, siempre luciendo como si tuviera muchas razones para estar de buen humor (Charles consideraba que sí que las tenía), pero el día de hoy lucía aún más feliz.

Ni bien Erik y Jean se despidieron, Hank se giró hacia él con sonrisa enorme y manos juntas.

—Hank— Murmuró con torpeza, ofreciendo una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. Este amable hombre constantemente le ofrecía palabras amables, lo llamaba "amigo", ya le había agradecido por "ayudar" a matar a Shaw, ahora que lucía mucho más feliz que un día normal, no sabía qué esperar y podía ser que tenía un poquito de miedo.

—¡Está listo! — Exclamó en voz alta y Charles deseó saber a lo que su acompañante se refería.

—¿Está listo? — Cuestionó, preguntándose si había sonado demasiado torpe. Hank lució un poco decepcionado con su confusión, pero se recuperó rápido.

—Me refiero al suero… milagroso— Agregó desviando un poco la mirada, definitivamente recordando a Alex nombrar el suero que usaba la sangre de Logan.

—Oh— No había pensado… por un momento casi se había olvidado de eso. —No creí que lo tendrías tan rápido, eres impresionante Hank— El hombre de lentes se sonrojo levemente negando con la cabeza ligeramente, como si estuviera por negarse a aceptar el cumplido, pero tomando una decisión diferente al final.

—Gracias— Dijo en voz baja y mirando al suelo, como alguien que aún está aprendiendo a aceptar halagos, luego alzó nuevamente la mirada dejando de lucir casi incómodo. —Pero la verdad es que fue más sencillo porque ya antes había intentado hacer un suero, ya sabes, para ayudar en la guerra, al final solo logré usarlo con una persona— Concluyó con un tono levemente apesadumbrado. —Esa no era una versión tan pulida como esta— Volvió a emocionarse. —Mis sujetos de experimentación solo han presentado un efecto secundario y solo ha sido en el 2% de la muestra— Charles inclinó levemente la cabeza.

—¿Cuál es ese efecto secundario? —

—Somnolencia— Contestó Hank sonriendo.

Bueno, estaba bastante bien, supuso Charles, recordando de golpe la suave voz de Jean llegando a su cabeza mientras le transmitía un "Ojalá Erik pudiera escucharme cantar".

Esto lo hacía por Jean, para que ella pudiera recuperar su voz, entonces realmente no importaban los efectos secundarios, incluso si iban más allá de "somnolencia".

Además de que si llegaba a funcionar Charles podría moverse por su cuenta y entonces finalmente pagar por lo que había hecho, acabar con su vida ya no sería algo difícil de lograr.

"¿No crees que ya pagaste suficiente?"

Dejaría de ser una carga para Erik y para Jean.

Jean que siempre parecía estar tan feliz en su compañía. Erik que lloraba aferrándose a sus abrazos como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que se permitió ser vulnerable.

¿Él aún quería…?

¿Cómo podía dudar después de todos los mutantes a los que hizo sufrir?

"Eres una víctima".

"Eres un héroe".

"No creo que seas culpable".

—¿Lo vamos a usar hoy? — Interrogó, ahogando sus pensamientos entre sus palabras. Hank desvió la mirada levemente, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Yo opino que eso definitivamente se podría, pero me gustaría antes informar al jefe, ¿tú no le has comentado nada sobre el suero? — Charles negó con la cabeza. —Sí, yo tampoco— Charles no estaba seguro de querer que Erik supiera de esto, lo ponía algo nervioso e incómodo.

Charles estaba constantemente quejándose, culpándose, estuvo enojado con Erik por haberlo traído a la Isla, le pidió que lo matara y ahora resultaba que había aceptado que usaran un suero en él que potencialmente podía lograr que moviera sus piernas de nuevo… pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer decirle a Erik la verdadera razón para aceptar, poder asegurarse de que el suero era seguro para usarlo con Jean.

Pero también entendía la necesidad de Hank de informar a "su jefe".

—Es el líder de la isla, es importante que esté informado— Comentó, aceptando lo dicho por Hank, porque casi le había sonado a una petición más que una simple frase informativa sobre el plan de acción.

Hank soltó una risilla discreta.

—Y es muy sobreprotector contigo, por eso creo que lo mejor es que esté bien informado—Charles sintió el rostro caliente.

—Mhm— Fue todo lo que logró transmitir.

Seguía sin entender, se rehusaba a conjeturar teorías, pero lo sabía perfectamente.

Erik quería que él fuera feliz, se lo había dicho textualmente.

Erik lo quería a salvo.

Erik confiaba en él.

Erik no lo pudo matar.

…

Erik había estado por los últimos 30 segundos posando su mirada en Charles y luego en Hank, repitiendo la acción, justo después de escuchar la explicación del beta. El alfa tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no con molestia, era con concentración.

Charles ignoró a su mente que quiso centrarse nuevamente en el pensamiento de "Estamos comenzando a conocer demasiado bien al alfa, me asusta", en su lugar cerró los ojos un instante buscando centrarse en el momento actual y no en perderse en su cabeza.

Al abrir los ojos Erik lo miraba con atención, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba bien y de repente recordó el "es muy sobreprotector contigo" y su rostro decidió que debía sonrojarse otra vez porque si no el recuerdo no estaría completo.

Incluso así se rehusó a apartar la mirada del alfa, buscando concienzudamente un rastro de molestia para un deseo que podía pasar por egoísta, Erik no le concedió ninguna razón para desarrollar un sentimiento negativo o para activar nuevamente su auto desprecio, al final este último fue el que cambió su concentración hacia Hank (con un rostro ligeramente rojo).

—¿Es como lo que usaste con Azazel? — Charles recordó al hombre de piel roja que se teletransportaba, el padre de Kurt y pareja de Raven. Nadie se lo había presentado, pero recordaba que ese era el nombre que habían usado Raven y Erik.

—Sí, pero mucho más pulido, esta vez tuve tiempo de experimentar primero y asegurarme de que es seguro, hasta ahora solo se ha presentado un efecto secundario— Erik se había notado tranquilo, confiando en lo dicho por Hank, hasta esa última pareja de palabras, endureciendo el rostro y claramente espantando al pobre portador de lentes.

—¿Efectos secundarios?, ¿qué efectos secundarios? — Erik a veces le parecía a él como una mala imitación de mafioso de película.

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero de repente se quería reír.

—Efecto secundario, solo uno— Logró explicar Hank. —Somnolencia— Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Charles decidió que debía ayudar a su pobre amigo.

—Todos los medicamentos tienen sus efectos secundarios, si hay únicamente somnolencia entonces es casi como tomar un antihistamínico— Comentó amenamente. Erik relajó el rostro y dejó de mirar severamente a Hank, para soltar un suspiro corto y casi silencioso.

—Gracias por decírmelo, al final, esté de acuerdo o no en que usen un suero que apenas has probado una vez con otro mutante…— Hank intentó defenderse.

—He hecho una extensa investigación, múltiples pruebas con…— Charles no estaba seguro de que el hombre más joven se iba a ayudar explicándole a Erik cuáles habían sido sus "sujetos de experimentación" (aves y roedores).

—Al final— Interrumpió Erik, silenciando al mutante con lentes. —La decisión es de Charles— Dijo, volviendo a demostrarle a él que siempre respetaría su individualidad, lo que fuera su voluntad. —Si eso es lo que quieres, yo voy a respetarlo— Le dijo directamente a Charles, para agregar sin girarse a mirar a Hank. —Yo confío en Hank, en que no hará nada para lastimarte— Dijo como si se tratara de una afirmación para tratar de calmar el nerviosismo de alguien, pero mostrándose como lo que realmente era, una amenaza.

—C-claro que no— Afirmó Hank con un tartamudeo marcado y Charles terminó por soltar una risa discreta.

—Claro que no, porque soy amigo de Hank— Dijo buscando hacer desaparecer el estrés del beta, obteniendo una sonrisa feliz.

Erik también le sonrió.

…

Charles se encontraba acostado sobre su costado en una de las camillas, mientras Hank terminaba de preparar todo para la aplicación del suero.

Hank tenía la teoría de que la mejor forma de asegurar el éxito del suero era colocarlo directo donde la lesión había ocurrido.

Charles iba a respetar las decisiones de Hank, era por eso que ahora se encontraba a la espera de la administración epidural del suero "milagroso". Erik estaba sentado frente a él, esperando el momento en que tendría que ayudarlo a mantener su espalda curveada haciendo que el procedimiento fuera mucho más fácil de llevar a cabo para Hank.

—Estoy listo, ¿ustedes están listos? —

—Estoy listo— Exclamó para ver a Erik acercarse, para mirarlo un momento como si le estuviera preguntando si estaba de acuerdo con que lo tocara, como si no lo hubiera tocado nunca antes o como si Charles no hubiera iniciado algún contacto por cuenta propia previamente.

Erik era un hombre muy respetuoso de los límites de otros.

Asintió buscando asegurarle al alfa que no había ningún problema con que lo tocara y finalmente Erik colocó una de sus manos en su nuca y la otra en la parte posterior de sus rodillas, obligando a su cuerpo a estar lo más encogido sobre sí mismo posible.

Alzó un poco la mirada, viendo a Erik con su total atención en él. Regresó la vista al frente afirmándose a sí mismo que su corazón se agitó por la sensación de expectación ante lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Hank comenzó a hacer presión en su columna, justo por arriba de donde Charles sabía estaba su cicatriz.

—Bien, será aquí— Dijo Hank, mientras él comenzó a escuchar como movía algunas cosas. —Voy a introducir la aguja, ¿listo? —

—Listo— Un ligero pinchazo fue lo primero que experimento para luego comenzar a sentir dolor acompañado de un poco de presión, seguido de un ligero casi calambre. Era una sensación rara y nueva, pero a la vez casi conocida.

—Mhm— Soltó Hank, tal vez sin darse cuenta. —Estoy en… sí, sí estoy— Dijo emocionado, casi como si fuera dirigido a él y a Erik pero al mismo tiempo como si fuera para él mismo. —Voy ahora sí, a inyectar el suero— Charles prefirió no contestar, centrándose en lo concentrado que Erik parecía estar en lo que estaba haciendo Hank, como un soldado vigilando en espera de un inminente ataque.

Charles comenzó a sentir un curioso calor iniciando en un punto en su espalda que comenzó a expandirse, el calor pareció aumentar, hasta que comenzó a sentirse como si quemara, Hank no estaba moviéndose, Erik parecía tranquilo, así que Charles supo que solo era una sensación, no era realmente que se estuviera quemando. El dolor era tolerable, podía fingir que no sentía nada… ¿se suponía que fingiera que no sentía dolor?

—Y terminé, ¡eso fue todo, Charles! —Hank se escuchaba muy emocionado y lejano.

Sintió como la mano que mantenía su posición desapareció, pero el movimiento solo hizo todo peor, arrancándole una exhalación que no alcanzó a ser quejido.

—¿Charles? —

—Me duele— Susurró de forma entrecortada, cerrando los ojos.

—Hank, ¿qué le pasa?, no dijiste que esté fuera un efecto secundario— Erik estaba claramente asustado, Charles quería decirle que se tranquilizara porque lanzarle preguntas y comentarios a Hank en este momento no era bueno, el científico y medico necesitaba pensar y probablemente eso iba a ser difícil con Erik creándole tanta presión, pero sentía demasiado dolor como para decir aquello y escucharse coherente.

En su lugar esta vez sí que soltó un quejido al sentir como el dolor aumentaba, alcanzando un pico máximo que terminó por hacerlo vomitar.

Se alegró de que las camillas fueran tan estrechas, lo que le facilitó dar un leve empujón con el codo y lograr que el contenido de su estómago terminara en el suelo y no sobre las sabanas.

Después de ese dramático evento el dolor se disipó por completo.

—Perdón— Dijo, sintiendo a Erik muy cerca y viendo a Hank de pie frente a él. —Ya pasó el dolor— Pudo notar la expresión preocupada y asustada de Erik, que desvió su atención a Hank.

—No dijiste que le dolería—

—Yo no…— Hank se interrumpió al, aparentemente, recordar algo. —Bueno, hubo un sujeto de pruebas que…—

—¿Qué? —

—Pero hice modificaciones a la fórmula y nunca volvió a pasar así que creí que…—

—Ya deja a Hank— Pidió, tomando una de las manos de Erik y logrando calmarlo, justo como cuando explotó con Raven, porque este alfa era demasiado protector, eso Charles lo veía.

¿Por qué protector hacia él? Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez.

—Hay medicamentos que son más dolorosos que otros al ser inyectados, tal vez fue algo así— Erik no lucía del todo convencido, pero pareció aceptar el no seguir regañando a Hank. McCoy por otro lado lucía preocupado.

—Charles, ¿cómo te sientes? — Preguntó el hombre con lentes.

—Estoy bien, perdón por vomitar— Dijo sonriente y Hank negó con la cabeza mientras le regresaba la sonrisa.

—Te quedarás aquí con Hank, todo el día de hoy, ¿verdad? — Exclamó Erik. Habían hablado de que se quedara unas horas en observación, pero ¿todo el día?

—No todo el…— Buscó negarse.

—Creo que es mejor que estés aquí con Hank, por si pasa algo como esto pasa nuevamente o por si aparece lo de la somnolencia— Dijo con más autoridad el alfa.

—Pero…—

—Charles, quédate aquí— Le dijo Erik, casi como si le rogara que le hiciera caso, más como una súplica que una orden o petición, haciéndolo sentir como si Erik sintiera que el mantenerlo a salvo dependía de que Charles aceptara.

—Ok—

…

No se suponía que pasara un segundo día en el laboratorio de Hank, es decir sí habían dicho que estaría en observación, pero ¿un segundo día?

Charles se encontraba bien, ya no había experimentado dolor como el del día anterior y sí tal vez había sido más difícil despertar por la mañana, pero Erik no tenía que haber actuado tan alfa y obligarlo a estar un segundo día en observación con Hank.

Estaba híper alerta, esperando que algo pasara, esperando sentirse diferente, pero al final solo se percibía ligeramente somnoliento e incluso con esa sensación no estaba seguro de que fuera diferente, parecía su somnolencia habitual.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Cuestionó Hank justo al terminar de revisar su presión arterial. Charles le sonrió al beta.

—Me siento bien— El mutante más joven correspondió su sonrisa.

—Tus signos vitales están normales— Hank siempre consideraba necesario mantenerlo informado, sobre todo.

Charles se animó a preguntar.

—¿Y si mejor me voy a hacer mis actividades normalmente? — Hank arrugó su entrecejo con ligera preocupación.

—Habíamos quedado en que te quedarías aquí todo el día para mantenerte vigilado— Le recordó Hank, como si él lo hubiera olvidado, cosa que no había pasado, era solo que estar aquí acostado sin hacer nada le dificultaba pelear con ese sentimiento de inutilidad, con este sentimiento de carga.

Él había querido estar muerto y en su lugar estaba en esta isla donde todos eran amables, donde constantemente recibía palabras de consuelo, donde constantemente las personas a su alrededor buscaban darle más y más razones para sentirse a salvo.

Para sentirse menos culpable.

Le estaban dando tanto y él estaba ahí sin hacer nada.

—Pero me siento bien y acabas de decir que mis signos vitales están bien, además lo único que hago es vigilar a Jean, Kurt y Scott— Hank lució como alguien que ya estaba convencido, pero que aun así se fingía en contra.

—También les enseñas a leer y escribir— Dijo el mutante más joven para tomar el radio que siempre mantenía cerca, Charles rio.

—También hago eso—

La voz de Erik se dejó escuchar justo un segundo después de que Hank usara el radio.

…

Erik no se sentía cómodo con esta situación. Creía que lo mejor era que Charles se hubiera quedado en el laboratorio de Hank, pero este le había asegurado que el omega estaba estable y Charles claramente quería estar en su lugar actual, conversando con los niños y Erik todo lo que podía hacer era mantenerlo vigilado, mientras trataba de hacer un buen trabajo al cuidar de los cultivos.

—Podría ser una persona— Escuchó decir de voz de Scott.

—¿Una persona? — Preguntó Kurt.

—Sí, la "i" chiquita— Afirmó el Summers menor.

—Se dice "i" minúscula, Scott— Rectificó Charles amablemente.

—Esa, si le pongo dos rayitas para arriba y dos rayitas para abajo, va a ser una persona con cabeza voladora— Explicó el niño concentrado con el lápiz pegado a su cuaderno. Charles rio.

—Wow, sí es una persona con cabeza voladora— Afirmó Kurt y Erik imaginó la expresión convencida de Jean, no pudo verla al estar de espaldas.

—Tienen razón— Aceptó Charles, permitiéndole a Erik escuchar un bostezo en medio de la frase.

Quiso correr a pararse junto al telepata y cuestionarlo (nuevamente) sobre su estado actual ¿estaba bien?, ¿tenía sueño?, ¿sentía algo más?, pero en su lugar se concentró en su tarea actual, porque no quería parecer el alfa paranoico (que realmente era).

—¿Charles? — Escuchó el llamado de Kurt.

—Charles— Siguió el llamado de Scott con más insistencia, lo que era raro, porque el omega no había dado una respuesta ante el primer llamado y eso nunca ocurría, siempre parecía estar atento a lo que sea que los menores fueran a solicitar.

Se giró buscando controlar su miedo, encontrándose con la visión de Charles con la cabeza inclinada a un lado, al igual que un brazo colgando por el costado de la silla de ruedas, su postura gritaba "inconsciente" con todas las letras, cosa que se reafirmaba por Jean que movía con fuerza a Charles desde su otra mano, sin provocar ningún cambio.

Erik y Jean conectaron sus miradas y su hija comenzó a llorar.

Erik corrió hacia los menores y hacia Charles.

—¿Qué le pasa? — Preguntó Scott, notoriamente asustado.

—Señor Erik— Nombró Kurt con un toque de alivio, como si pensara que todo estaría bien ahora que él había aparecido. Deseo creer lo mismo.

—Está bien, todo está bien— Dijo mientras trataba de sentir el pulso de Charles y buscaba ver el subir y bajar de su pecho.

Estaba respirando y tenía pulso.

—¿Erik? — Lo nombraron y al fondo de su mente sabía que era Raven.

Pero lo más importante para él ahora era tratar de calmar a Jean y llevar a Charles con Hank.

—¿Qué le pasa? — Cuestionó su amiga. Su voz se escuchaba justo detrás de él. —¿Erik? — Sintió una mano en su hombro, como si esa hubiera sido la señal para ejecutar su plan de acción tomó a Jean en brazos e hizo uso de su mutación para alzar la silla de ruedas, cuidando la posición para que Charles no cayera de esta, realizando el recorrido desde los cultivos hasta el laboratorio de Hank en tiempo record.

—¡Hank! — Llamó al entrar. Viendo al mutante menor correr a su encuentro, acercándose de inmediato a Charles, realizando una rápida revisión para luego alzarlo y colocarlo en una de las camillas, Erik se quedó pegado en su sitio con Jean entre sus brazos, agarrada con fuerza a su cuello.

Charles estaba bien, estaba respirando, su corazón estaba latiendo.

Finalmente, Hank se giró a verlo con seriedad y con un toque de sorpresa.

—Está dormido—

—¿Qué? —

—Está dormido— Repitió el beta como si no tuviera nada más que explicar. —Charles está bien— Erik se sentía tan ligero de golpe.

Pasó una de sus manos por la espalda de Jean, logrando concentrarse en qué diría a continuación, para tranquilizarla.

—Jean, ¿escuchaste?, Charles está bien— La pelirroja dejó de esconderse contra su cuello para verlo a los ojos y luego buscar girarse para ver a Charles, quien al parecer solo estaba durmiendo, para volver a verlo a él.

Erik no podía escuchar a Jean, Jean no podía aun usar su telepatía para comunicarse con él, pero sintió que debía asentir y repetir.

—Charles está bien—

…

Jean había lucido reticente a alejarse de Charles, por lo que desde su llegada se quedó sentada en la camilla junto al telépata durmiente, mientras jugaba con su muñeca deforme uno y su muñeca deforme dos.

Hank había estado inundando el lugar con su nerviosismo, caminando por el laboratorio, sentándose a ratos junto a Erik y estando de pie en otros.

En este momento estaba de pie a su lado.

—Lo siento, jefe, debí haberlo mantenido aquí— Habló finalmente Hank, con palabras que Erik había esperado escuchar desde hacía rato, no porque sintiera que debían ofrecerle tal disculpa, sino porque había notado que el mutante más joven había querido decirlas desde que llegaron. Erik decidió contestar con una pregunta.

—¿Fue idea tuya que saliera o fue petición suya? — Hank se notó nervioso.

—Pero yo realmente creí que no pasaría algo así y también ayer que sintió dolor— Esa fue la respuesta de McCoy y Erik se convenció de que Charles había pedido salir.

—No fue tu culpa Hank, tampoco de Charles, ¿cómo iban a saber que esto iba a pasar? — El médico abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar, Erik lo detuvo. —Además Charles está bien, no tienes que sentirte culpable—Hank parecía querer agregar algo más, pero en su lugar presionó sus labios con fuerza.

Erik no estaba de acuerdo en que Charles se expusiera al uso de un suero apenas probado (incluso si Erik confiaba en Hank), pero entendía las ventajas de usarlo y también quería respetar la decisión de Charles, si él estaba de acuerdo con hacer esto, él no tenía por qué decir nada en contra.

Erik se distrajo con Jean que puso la muñeca azul frente a su cara, hincada encima de la camilla.

Ahora con Charles en sus vidas, Erik sabía que Jean estaba constantemente buscando transmitir algún pensamiento, porque en cada momento que estaban los tres juntos, Charles soltaba comentarios que formaban parte de una conversación aparentemente unilateral o le repetía a Erik lo que sea que Jean había querido expresar en el momento.

Justo ahora sabía que Jean estaba explicándole algo, pero él no podía escucharla.

Le sonrió a la menor y tomó a la muñeca. Estiró uno de los brazos del azul adefesio y lo movió en son de saludo.

—Hola— Le dijo a Jean, sintiéndose un poco expuesto. Jean sonrió imitando sus acciones con la muñeca roja que mantenía en manos, posteriormente dirigiendo su saludo a Charles, deteniendo sus acciones con un toque de decepción, a Erik le pareció que por un momento Jean olvidó que Charles estaba "dormido" o tal vez había recordado el momento en que Charles dejó de moverse más temprano.

Colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la menor, atrayendo victoriosamente su atención, tratando de ofrecerle una sonrisa.

Le entregó a Jean la muñeca deforme que Charles insistía que era un gatito y así la menor volvió a su juego previo.

Erik regreso su mirada a Charles recordando sin desearlo el momento en que hizo "el trato" con el telépata.

Charles había querido estar muerto y Erik se encontraba constantemente preocupado por eso. Cuando se le explicó lo del suero que tenía el potencial de ayudar a que la movilidad de las piernas del telépata regresara, Erik se preguntó si Charles aceptando era una forma de decir "Quiero vivir".

Había querido preguntar, pero le parecía una pregunta demasiado personal y cuya respuesta lo aterraba.

—Hank— Llamó, sabiendo que nunca había perdido la atención de McCoy. —¿Qué fue lo que dijo Charles cuando le hablaste sobre el suero por primera vez? — Hank primero se notó confundido.

—Dijo que estaba de acuerdo— Erik no estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba buscando (era mentira, estaba seguro de lo que estaba buscando, una señal de que Charles ya no quería… de que Charles nunca más diría algo como "Debí haberme suicidado"). —Aunque lo primero que preguntó fue si creía que podríamos usar el suero con Jean—

—¿Con Jean? — Al escuchar su nombre su hija se giró ofreciéndoles un par de ojos atentos.

—Por lo de su voz— Dijo Hank con tono solemne.

Así que era por eso.

¿Sería equivocado pensar que Charles no quería usar el suero para sí mismo, si no para asegurarse de que funcionaba y después poder usarlo en Jean?

Parecía que Hank planeaba seguir hablando, pero una tercera voz los interrumpió.

—Hey Hank, jefe— Saludó Alex, parado un poco alejado de ellos, en una postura que denotaba disculpa y permiso para estar ahí a la vez. —Hola Jean— Saludó, notando que la pelirroja también estaba ahí. Jean ofreciendo un saludo a través de la muñeca de coletas.

Hank se acercó a Alex tomando una de sus manos.

—¿Está todo bien? — Cuestionó al omega que era su pareja.

—Sí, quería saber cómo está Charles— Erik se sintió curiosamente aliviado al escuchar la preocupación de Summers.

—Está bien, solo está dormido—

—¿Son los efectos secundarios del suero milagroso? — Cuestionó Alex, Erik suponía que Hank lo mantenía bien informado sobre su trabajo. El beta asintió. —¡Qué bueno! — Soltó en un murmullo el omega, pero con notorio alivio en la voz. —Creen que…— Agregó inmediatamente después con un tono más fácil de escuchar. —¿Creen que Kurt y Scott puedan pasar a ver a Charles?, están asustados y nerviosos, creo que si lo ven y…— Alex dejó de mirar a Charles descansando en la camilla para ver a Hank. —Tú les explicas que está bien, se van a sentir mejor— Hank miró a Erik, solicitando su permiso para realizar la petición de Alex.

Erik se concentró en el rostro durmiente de Charles, en el lento subir y bajar de su pecho, luego se centró en Jean y en la pequeña sonrisa que le ofreció, probablemente feliz de escuchar que sus amigos vendrían.

Contestó la sonrisa de su hija.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? — Contestó recibiendo aprobación de los otros dos adultos en forma de una sonrisa.

Alex salió del laboratorio, para regresar cargando a Scott en compañía de Raven que cargaba a Kurt.

Su amiga le ofreció un saludo con un discreto movimiento de cabeza que él imitó.

—Dijiste que estaba bien, pero sigue igual que antes— Comentó Scott, totalmente decepcionado ante la visión de Charles durmiendo.

Kurt tenía los ojos llorosos, además de un evidente mohín.

—Está dormido, pero está bien— Le contestó Alex con voz paciente a su hermano menor. —¿Verdad Hank? — El nombrado asintió de inmediato.

—Charles está bien, es solo que usé un medicamento con él para que esté más sano que lo hizo tener mucho sueño y por eso se quedó dormido— Explicó a los dos menores, que asintieron. Erik no quería burlarse, pero Raven igualmente asintió, como si la explicación también hubiera sido algo que ella necesitaba.

—Ah, ¡qué bueno! — Exclamó Scott en voz alta, confiando por completo en lo dicho por el otro adulto que cuidaba de él, siendo de inmediato reñido por Alex.

—Scott no hables tan alto— El menor encogió un poco los hombros.

—¿Estás feliz Jean? — Cuestionó el Summers menor en un susurro en dirección a su hija, que en ningún momento había hecho ademán de salir de la camilla (incluso cuando Erik se preparó para que eso pasara). Jean asintió sonriente.

—¡Qué bueno que tu otro papi está bien! — Agregó Kurt, finalmente acabando con su estado silencioso previo y provocando sonrisas nerviosas en todos los presentes.

Erik no sonrió, tampoco se puso nervioso.

¿Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus manos temblorosas? Hmm, no.

Jean reemplazó su expresión sonriente por una de sorpresa, para volver a sonreír y asintió con fuerza. Scott no lució como si quisiera cuestionar la idea de Kurt.

—Kurt— Llamó Raven, sin poder agregar nada más. —Hablaré con él— Le aseguró Raven.

Erik no quiso preguntar cómo le explicaría o qué le diría, ¿y le vas a decir que Charles y yo somos qué?, ¿Compañeros destinados?

¿Qué era lo que él le iba a decir a Jean?

Una vez que Charles estuviera fuerte, así el suero "milagroso" funcionara o no, una vez que todos terminaran por aceptar que él nunca estuvo del lado de Sebastian Shaw, una vez que fuera seguro para él vivir por su cuenta, ya no seguiría en casa de Erik y Jean, ¿cómo le iba a explicar eso a su hija?

Charles claramente consideraba a Hank un amigo, ¿Cómo consideraba a Erik?

Al principio Erik estaba seguro de que era odiado por Charles, ahora creía que tal vez le agradaba un poco al omega, pero ¿también lo consideraba un amigo?

…

¿Dónde estaba?, estaba bastante oscuro.

Sintió un poco de movimiento en uno de sus costados, encontrándose a Jean durmiendo completamente pegada a él.

—Perdón, le dije que no debería dormir junto a ti, pero no le gustó mi respuesta— Escuchó de voz de Erik, inevitablemente girando el rostro para encontrar el origen del sonido.

Y comenzó a recordar que la última vez que él supo algo de su alrededor, no había estado en el laboratorio de Hank (había pasado mucho tiempo en este lugar, podía reconocerlo perfectamente aun en la poca luz que ofrecía la noche), había estado con Scott, Kurt y Jean hablando de que la letra "I" minúscula era un hombre con cabeza flotante.

Recordaba como de golpe se había sentido muy cansado. Sintió como si no pudiera luchar con el sueño, perdiendo la capacidad de estar despierto.

¿Eso había sido por el suero?

Debió quedarse con Hank, seguramente asustó a los niños al… ¿qué fue?, ¿se quedó dormido?, ¿se desmayó?

¡Qué idiota!

Como siempre Charles tomando las decisiones equivocadas. Incluso si no sabía la hora específica, era de noche, claramente habían pasado horas desde que se quedó dormido sin aviso, ¿todo este tiempo había estado Erik junto a él? Claro que no, Erik era el jodido líder de la isla, tenía montones de cosas por hacer y constantemente Charles le hacía todo más difícil.

—¿Me desmayé? — Cuestionó sin mirar a Erik a los ojos.

—Hank dijo que estabas dormido— Sintió la cara demasiado caliente.

—Lo siento, debí quedarme aquí en lugar de…— Erik logró hacerlo callar al alzar una mano, como si con aquel gesto le pidiera calmarse, funcionó (incluso si deseo que no funcionara, porque no debía sentirse tan en calma al estar en presencia del alfa líder).

—No tienes que disculparte, no tenías forma de saber que así sería al usar el suero ese por primera vez— Sintió que Erik había sido un poco despectivo al hablar del suero que Alex se empeñaba en llamar "milagroso". Ante su silencio Erik siguió hablando. —¿Quieres comer? Llevas muchas horas dormido y sin haber comido nada—

—¿Cuánto estuve dormido? —

—Once horas— Eso quería decir que justo ahora era de madrugada y Erik estaba bastante alerta por lo que podía suponer que no había dormido nada.

¿Por qué siempre hacia todo peor?

—¿Asusté a Scott, Kurt y Jean? — Preguntó, prefiriendo el mirar a Jean en lugar de encarar a Erik porque era cobarde y patético.

—Estaban muy preocupados por ti— Contestó Erik rodeando la palabra "Asustados". —Vinieron a verte más temprano y con la explicación de Hank de que estaban bien se quedaron más tranquilos— Erik colocó un toque muy ligero y fugaz en el dorso de su mano que no estaba abrazando a Jean, provocando la incapacidad de no mirarlo. —No tienes que sentirte culpable por algo como esto— Le dijo Erik en voz baja, pero repleta de honestidad. —No tenías forma de saber— Y aquí era lo que Charles tenía que aceptar.

—Pero sí me sentía somnoliento, no imaginé que me quedaría dormido así nada más, sin poder luchar con…— Su explicación llena de molestia para sí mismo se vio interrumpida al notar la sonrisa divertida de Erik. —¡No te rías! — Y Erik hizo todo lo contrario a su petición, aun buscando ser silencioso porque incluso en momento así demostraba lo mucho que amaba a Jean.

—Entonces la próxima vez que te sientas mal solo dilo y no trates de esconderlo— Le dijo casi como un regaño, pero con tono ameno.

—No estaba tratando de esconder… ni siquiera era "sentirse mal" solo era…— Tuvo la sensación de que sus palabras estaban sonando demasiado confusas, pero Erik lo seguía mirando atentamente y en silencio, como si estuviera dispuesto a esperar lo necesario, hasta que Charles pudiera explicarse correctamente, ante eso su honestidad simplemente se expresó. —Solo no quería estar aquí sin hacer nada. No puedo hacer mucho, pero tú me ofreciste algo que sí puedo hacer— "Ustedes me han dado tanto, tú me has dado tanto" —No debería estar sin hacer nada— No quería encarar a Erik, pero se sentía atrapado en su mirada.

—Aun estás recuperándote después de estar encerrado— No quería escuchar a Erik decirle de nuevo como no era culpable de nada, como había sido una víctima; por suerte Erik no dijo nada de eso. —Es normal que tengas que tomarte un tiempo a veces para que Hank te revise o para descansar y eso está bien— Finalmente logró escapar de los ojos de Erik y bajar la mirada. —Me preocupé cuando te quedaste dormido de repente— Dijo Erik ofreciéndole de nuevo un discreto (y tal vez un poco forzado) tono divertido. —Porque dejaste de moverte y…—

¿Erik había pensado que había muerto?

Erik no entendía que Charles tenía que pagar por lo que hizo y por eso debía mo…

"¿No crees que ya pagaste suficiente?"

—Por eso si te sientes mal o necesitas tomarte un tiempo para descansar solo dilo— Le dijo Erik y Charles quería aceptar los deseos del alfa, asentir con la cabeza y dejarlo pasar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que nuevamente contribuyó con la crueldad del universo haciendo que Erik recordara a su hija y a su esposa muriendo.

Abrió la boca para disculparse de nuevo.

—No te vas a disculpar de nuevo, ¿verdad? — Le dijo Erik ofreciéndole una sonrisa. —¿Quieres comer o quieres volver a dormir? —

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?, ya me dijiste una vez que quieres que sea feliz— Charles buscó no enfocarse demasiado en el rostro frente a él. —Pero, ¿por qué? —

—Quiero que estés a salvo y que seas feliz… porque…— Erik hizo una pausa y a Charles le pareció que por un momento casi pudo percibir miedo en el otro, pero esa sensación desapareció en un instante. —Porque eres importante para mí—

—¿Qué? — No podía creer que Erik acababa de usar esas palabras ¿importante?, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?, Charles no había hecho nada para ser importante… ¿sí? —No puedes…— Dijo sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado, ¿qué hizo para que el alfa pensara así?

—Lo eres—

Erik no se veía avergonzado, se veía decidido, honesto y extrañamente vulnerable.

Justo así, esa iba a ser su respuesta.

Charles era importante para Erik, fin de la discusión.

—Eres tan raro— Le susurró al alfa que únicamente le sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿quieres comer o quieres volver a dormir? —

—Quiero comer, por favor— Erik asintió para ponerse de pie, para volver a sentar de golpe, como si hubiera recordado algo importante que Charles debía saber.

—Eh… por cierto, los niños creen que eres papá de Jean, el otro papá, es como ellos lo dijeron— No sabía que podía sentir el rostro tan caliente.

—Pero si ya les había explicado que éramos amigos— Lo dijo descuidadamente, sin concentrarse en que se suponía que él y Erik "No" eran amigos.

—¿Amigos? —

—Es que ellos creyeron que me regalaste la silla de ruedas por la misma razón que Hank le regala cosas a Alex y Raven a su pareja, así que Alex logró explicarles que solo era que nosotros éramos amigos, lo siento sé que no debí decir eso, pero…—

—¿Por qué actúas como si creyeras que me va a molestar que digas que somos amigos? —

—Pues es que…— Ellos realmente no lo eran.

—Me gustaría— Charles lo miró confundido. —Ser amigos—

¿Serían amigos?

Ciertamente hacían cosas que solo un amigo confiable debería hacer.

Asintió con un toque de timidez, recordando de repente que Jean creía que él era su papá también, que Jean lo veía como familia.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Jean sobre…? —

—Aún no le he dicho nada, pero no me molesta que te considere familia— No merecía ser tan apreciado, no merecía sentir la calidez en el pecho o la felicidad que esas palabras le provocaban.

No merecía esta clase de vida feliz.

"¿Quieres vivir una vida feliz en familia?"

No, Raven, pero parecía que era lo que estaba haciendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que hermoso tomarse 13 capítulos para aceptar que son "amigos".
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	14. Catorce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Mención de ideación suicida, cursilerías, "slow burn" x 1000
> 
> En el capítulo anterior se me olvidó decir que usé las letras traducidas de "Welly Boots" otra vez, aquí no las usé, pero quería dejarlo dicho.

Cierta parte de él se avergüenza de haber dicho "Eres importante para mí". Porque es algo raro de decir a alguien con quien apenas acabas de usar la palabra "amigos".

Porque lo común es no decir realmente lo que sientes por otra persona, solo suponer que el otro lo sabe y que tú sabes lo que sienten por ti, porque decirlo en voz alta es algo que queda bien en un niño, no en un adulto. Al menos eso creía el antiguo Erik, por desgracia, la guerra es una maestra cruel.

Erik se siente avergonzado de lo que le dijo a Charles, pero no se arrepiente. No quiere esconder lo que siente por otras personas, tampoco quiere guardar secretos. Por un momento creyó que lo diría, que podría decirle a Charles "Eres mi compañero destinado", porque quería que el telépata entendiera cuán importante era para él, pero no lo hizo por la misma razón que no lo dijo antes, porque todo este tiempo ha sentido que no es lo que Charles necesita escuchar.

Charles, quien ni siquiera está usando un suero que puede ayudarle a volver a caminar para sí mismo, sino que para que sea seguro para Jean el usarlo en el futuro. Ese último pensamiento le generaba sentimientos agridulces. Ya había notado lo especial que se había vuelto Jean para Charles, ¡Le cantaba una canción que decía "te amo" !, sabía que esto lo hacía porque la amaba y quería que fuera feliz, pero Erik no podía dejar de pensar en Charles pidiéndole que lo matara, en Charles diciendo que debió suicidarse.

Charles quería morir y no era que Erik no hubiera experimentado ese tipo de deseo nunca. Era horrible y no quería que su compañero destinado se sintiera así.

Quería a Charles vivo, feliz, a salvo… pero más importante, quería que Charles quisiera eso también.

¿Era aquello egoísta de su parte?

Constantemente estaba tratando de respetar los deseos de Charles, pero su deseo de morir no es algo que pueda respetar, ¿es eso algo egoísta de su parte?

¿Qué se supone que Erik debe hacer?

¿Cómo debe ayudar a Charles?

Habían pasado toda la noche en el laboratorio de Hank. Recién había amanecido, pero como Jean siempre había sido una niña madrugadora, ya estaba despierta, muy alerta, llena de energía y aferrada a Charles como si temiera que este fuera a quedarse nuevamente dormido sin decir nada más.

Pese a que podía suponer que tal vez Charles debería estar cansado con la situación de la menor aferrada a su cuello, en realidad el telépata parecía muy feliz con la situación.

Erik supuso que debía aprovechar el hecho de que ni Hank, ni Alex, ni Scott parecían haber despertado (durmiendo en otra de las habitaciones del laboratorio) para hablar de algo que solo les concernía a ellos tres.

—Jean— Nombró, logrando obtener la atención de la pelirroja. Le sonrió. —Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, por eso me gustaría que te sentaras bien— Jean miró a Charles, quien asintió sonriéndole a la menor, finalmente su hija soltó a Charles y se sentó encarando correctamente a Erik, incluso si se mantuvo en el regazo del omega, dirigiendo las manos del adulto hasta obligarlo a abrazarla.

Charles se dejó hacer y él trató de tragarse su risa. Le encantaba ver como Jean se había vuelto tan apegada al telépata y como esté siempre lucía tan alegre al respecto.

—Gracias— Ofreció primero. Miró a Charles un momento, seguro de que el otro sabía perfectamente de lo que quería hablar con la menor, Charles le sonrió de forma discreta y Erik finalmente logró hablar. —¿Recuerdas lo que Kurt dijo ayer?, sobre que Charles es…—

Jean asintió sonriendo, para mirar a Charles. El rostro de Charles lució levemente sonrojado.

—Lo recuerda— Comentó Charles en voz baja y sin conectar su mirada con la de Erik.

—Quería que habláramos de eso— Continuó. Charles alejó una de las manos que abrazaba a Jean para pasar sus dedos índice y medio por el centro de su frente con una curiosa sonrisa pensativa.

—Dice que ella siempre ha sabido que ustedes son familia y que está muy feliz de que yo me uní a su familia, pero que no sabía que éramos sus papás— Erik estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

Feliz hasta casi llorar por el hecho de Jean nunca parecía tener dudas sobre quién era Erik en su vida, su familia que la amaba.

Triste porque su hija no sabía que podía considerarlo como su padre, ¿qué pensó la menor todo este tiempo? ¿Simplemente se dijo a sí misma que eran familia y eso era suficiente?

Se enojó consigo mismo y su falta de cuidado emocional todo porque constantemente extrañaba a su amada Nina.

"A pesar de todo tu dolor, eres un muy buen padre para Jean".

Lo había estado haciendo mal, pero ya no quería hacerlo.

Soltó un suspiro bajo que terminó saliendo un poco entrecortado y se sentó en el espacio que quedaba en una de las orillas de la camilla, tomó una de las manos de Jean quien de inmediato se aferró a la suya.

Jean aún era tan pequeña, que cuando Erik cerraba su puño, la mano de la pelirroja quedaba oculta por completo. Quería poder quedarse con Jean hasta el momento en que creciera lo suficiente como para que Erik ya no pudiera ocultar su mano en la de él.

Notó la mirada preocupada de Charles, porque probablemente Erik se quedó en silencio más tiempo del necesario. Buscó sonreírles.

—Charles y yo somos tu familia, tienes razón y me haría muy feliz si quieres que sea tu papá— Y después supo que debía agregar. —Porque yo ya te veo como mi hija— Jean sonrió, Charles alejó sus brazos de Jean como si hubiera previsto el abrazo del que Erik fue destinatario.

Erik había querido usar "Que seamos tus papás", pero no podía hablar por Charles. Durante la madrugada el omega lucía entre complacido y perjudicado con el hecho de ser considerado "familia", pero no hablaron sobre Jean considerándolo "su otro papi", como Kurt amablemente había informado.

Pero claramente Jean no iba a dejarlo pasar como Erik trató de hacer.

Girándose a ver a Charles para decirle algo que claramente puso a Charles incómodo y entonces el omega lo miró a él como si esperara una respuesta de Erik, una respuesta a una pregunta que él solo podía suponer de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué dijo? — Le preguntó y Charles pareció recordar de golpe que Erik no podía escuchar la voz mental de Jean.

—P-preguntó que si entonces yo era su papá también— Y Charles lo miró como si esperara que Erik explicara que eso era ridículo.

Pero él se mantuvo en silencio.

—Yo no debería…— Comenzó Charles en tono bajo y devastado como si creyera que no merecía nada. Jean de inmediato lució decepcionada. Pero Erik le explicaría si esa era la decisión de Charles.

—Si tú quieres— Corrigió porque "debería" o "no debería" no era algo que tenía que influir ahora, lo importante era "querer" o… — O si no quieres, voy a estar de acuerdo— Logró decirle a su compañero destinado, quien amaba a su hija.

—Y-yo…— Charles se trabó con sus palabras, sus ojos se pusieron húmedos y la forma en que tragó saliva fue tan evidente que Erik no pudo evitar notar que aquello buscaba llevarse una presión en la garganta, muy familiar para él. —Me va a hacer muy feliz si me ves como a un papá— Finalmente logró decir, soltando unas pocas lágrimas.

Jean sonrió emocionada y Charles soltó una risa mientras se limpiaba el rostro. Erik cuestionó con la mirada sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Dice que tenemos que abrazarnos los tres porque eso hacen las familias— El omega parecía estar de acuerdo, Erik se movió lentamente junto con su hija, esperando que Charles se negara, se tensara, se notara molesto o incómodo; lo que sí ocurrió fue que el abrazo con su amada hija y con su compañero destinado pudo ser concretado.

Erik tuvo una familia de tres miembros antes. Erik tenía una nueva familia de tres miembros ahora.

Amaba a la primera y había temido mucho perderla, pero nunca creyó realmente que eso pasaría y sin embargo pasó.

Amaba a su nueva familia y temía mucho perderla, constantemente sentía que podía pasar. No lo iba a permitir.

…

Charles nota la atenta mirada de Jean sobre él, por lo que termina alzando la vista del libro prestado entre sus manos (perteneciente a Hank) y aunque sigue esperando que la niña le transmita algo, no lo hace, continuando la acción de mirarlo, con una enorme cantidad de concentración, al notar que él la está observando finalmente Jean sonríe.

"¡Tienes algo en la cabeza!" Transmite emocionada y Charles lleva una mano a su cabeza sin cabello, aún si no entiende muy bien y porque Erik está ocupado bañándose y no puede preguntarle a él qué es lo que ve.

Y entonces lo siente, apenas perceptible y casi como si realmente no hubiera nada, pero ahí está, lo que parece el principio de la salida de cabello.

No, no podía ser… ¿sí?

Erik sale del baño, con pijama puesto y los ve. Él con la cabeza en su mano y Jean hincada frente a él abrazando al perrito rojo, mientras el gatito está en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Erik, un poco preocupado, pero aun así luciendo relajado. Charles bajó la mano de su cabeza sin poder decidir si debía decirle que Jean había dicho que tenía algo en la cabeza o si debía preguntar directamente si él veía cabello, mientras se decidía, el alfa frunció el ceño en son de concentración, sin dejar de mirarlo. —¿Eso es cabello? — Cuestionó para acercarse a él. —Te está comenzando a crecer el cabello— Dijo Erik con simpleza y sonrisa relajada.

"¿Cabello?" Lo cuestionó Jean y él le sonrió mientras volvía a tocar su cabeza.

—¿Quieres ver? — Preguntó Erik, para sin esperar respuesta, ir y tomar un espejo de mano, entregándoselo. Charles notó que al espejo le faltaba un pedazo, pero más importante vio su rostro, con mejor color que la última vez que había logrado verse, (a través de los ojos de Erik), ya no tenía esa palidez tan enfermiza, incluso podía notar unas cuantas pecas que creía no habían estado ahí la última vez que vio su propio reflejo en el espejo, estaba un poco ojeroso, pero eso no le importaba, acomodó el espejo para poder ver el tope de su cabeza, encontrándose con puntos oscuros que claramente eran raíces de cabello.

Volvió a sonreír, alcanzando a ver las arrugas en los ángulos externos de sus ojos y en las comisuras de sus labios que se formaban en su rostro que no había presenciado sonriendo en mucho tiempo.

Después de que Erik le cantara a Jean, en alemán (a Charles le gustaba cuando Erik cantaba en alemán y eso era algo que jamás diría en voz alta), y después de que la menor se quedara dormida abrazada a Erik, gracias a que los tres futones seguían pegados porque Lensherr seguía ligeramente paranoico por lo ocurrido con el suero y aparentemente prefería tenerlo lo más cerca posible, Charles seguía tocando su cabeza y sintiendo las raíces de su nuevo cabello.

—Creí que eras joven para no tener cabello— Dijo Erik, como si no quisiera realmente hacer la pregunta sobre por qué hasta ahora Charles no tenía cabello, pero como si no pudiera con su curiosidad.

Charles no tenía nada en contra de explicarle a… su amigo.

—Cuando me capturaron, cortaron todo mi cabello— Explicó, colocando sus manos unidas sobre su abdomen, sin animarse a mirar a Erik.

—¿Por qué? — Charles encogió los hombros, pese a saber perfectamente la respuesta, respuesta que ofreció a Erik.

—Consideraban que el cabello intervenía con el buen funcionamiento de la máquina— Respondió, girando el rostro para poder ver al alfa.

Erik lució molesto al acto. Charles apartó la mirada sabiendo que no era molestia dirigida hacia él.

—Creí que no volvería a crecer, porque no recuerdo que volvieran a cortar mi cabello, ni siquiera lo vi en las mentes de los que se encargaban de vigilarme, pensé que podía ser un efecto secundario por estar conectado a la máquina tanto tiempo o que tal vez tenía que ver con mi estado de salud—

Su pésimo estado de salud.

—¿Crees que creció otra vez por el suero? — Charles lo veía también como una posibilidad, con la primera dosis ni él ni Hank esperaban que sus piernas recuperaran su movilidad, habían concluido que al menos se necesitarían tres dosis para notar realmente algún cambio y de ahí decidir realmente cuantas dosis serían necesarias para recuperar la movilidad por completo, pero lo cierto es que sí se sentía… "más saludable", era la única forma que encontraba para describirlo, la debilidad persistente previa disminuyó considerablemente, se sentía más fuerte, más alerta. Aunque lo cierto era que Charles estaba más preocupado por encontrar con Hank los cambios que debían hacerse para que no fuera doloroso y pudiera posteriormente ser usado en Jean.

—O porque ahora como todos los días— Agregó con un tono casi divertido, Erik se vio aún más molesto, para calmarse de inmediato y asentir.

Charles no pudo evitar el volver a tocar su cabeza.

Había sido un hombre vanidoso antes de la guerra, le gustaba cuidar su aspecto, su forma de vestir, su aseo personal y su cabello había sido pieza fundamental. Actualmente ni siquiera le había interesado su apariencia, cuando pudo verse después de un tiempo gracias a la mente de Erik, no le importó mucho; sin embargo, ahora no podía dejar de tocar su cabello y sentirse bien con el hecho de que estaba creciendo otra vez.

Sintiéndose un poco como su yo del pasado, concentrado en sus estudios de genética y en cuidar la riqueza de su familia mientras decidía en cómo podría ayudar a sus compañeros mutantes con ella.

—Es tonto, ¿verdad? — Dijo de repente en voz alta, preocupándose en ese momento de que tal vez Erik ya estaba dormido y él lo había despertado, Erik giró el rostro para mirarlo luciendo bastante alerta y provocándole un alivio instantáneo. —Estar feliz porque mi cabello está volviendo a crecer.

—No, no lo es— Aseguró Erik.

El alfa no uso un "creo que no", en su lugar le aseguró que no era tonto.

Y Charles recordó que el hombre frente a él le dijo que era importante para él.

Esa noche no hubo problemas para conciliar el sueño y aunque hubo pesadillas, a la mañana siguiente no las recordaba.

…

Scott vio a Charles, el otro papá de Jean y no pudo controlar que su boca se quedara abierta, porque no entendía lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Qué es eso? — Kurt lo miró mientras imitaba su boca abierta, Jean le sonrió al igual que Charles.

—¿Qué es qué? — Le preguntó el adulto con ojos muy, muy azules mientras el señor Erik lo acomodaba a la sombra del árbol de siempre, para después cargar a Jean para que pudiera saludarlos a ellos con un abrazo. Scott aceptó el abrazo, porque estar confundido no evitaba que le gustaran los abrazos de Jean.

—Eso en tu cabeza— Logró preguntar cuando Jean se volteó a abrazar a Kurt. El señor Erik sonrió en esa forma pequeñita y de lado que Scott siempre le veía hacer, excepto cuando le sonreía a Jean o a Charles.

—¡Es pelo! — Exclamó Kurt en un grito y apuntando a Charles. Su hermano le había dicho que apuntar no estaba bien, ¿debía decirle a Kurt?, pero más importante, ¿cómo que pelo?

—Pero creí que no tenías pelo— Jean se veía muy feliz.

—No tenía, pero ahora sí, porque está creciendo— Contestó Charles justo como hablaba siempre. Claro, el pelo crecía. Por eso era que Hank o Alex le cortaban el suyo.

—Ah, ok— Aceptó con calma, porque si eso era así, era así. —¿Puedo tocar? — Kurt junto sus manos haciéndolas puños, justo como hacía cuando estaba emocionado.

—Yo también quiero tocar— Scott no estaba muy seguro, pero creía haber escuchado al señor papá de Jean reírse, viendo cómo se inclinaba un poquito hacia Charles y él creyó que se besarían en sus bocas para despedirse como siempre hacían su hermano y Hank, pero en lugar de eso le dijo algo que él no alcanzó a escuchar, haciendo que Charles moviera su cabeza para hacer un sí y le sonriera como su hermano sonreía cuando Hank le decía que lo quería… no, ¡que lo amaba!

—Pórtense bien— Les dijo a la vez que despeinaba a Jean con una mano y después se fue caminando hacia el lado contrario de los cultivos.

Cuando dejó de ver al señor Erik alejarse, se dio cuenta de que Charles tenía la cabeza agachada y la verdad es que le dio poquito miedo, porque recordó el otro día cuando el señor Erik tuvo que llevar a Charles con su Hank. Cosa que había asustado mucho a Kurt y había hecho llorar a Jean. No quería que algo así volviera a pasar.

—Pueden tocar— Escuchó de la voz de Charles y volvió a sentirse tranquilo, acercándose junto a sus dos amigos a tocar la cabeza de Charles que antes no tenía pelo pero que ahora sí.

—Se siente más gracioso que antes— Comentó Kurt en medio de una risa. Scott estaba de acuerdo, Jean puso sus manos sobre su boca y Scott entendió que ella estaba de acuerdo también.

—Sí se siente más chistoso—

—¿Qué le hacen a Charles? — Preguntó una voz de mujer.

Scott se concentró en la mujer, dándose cuenta de que era la señora Mariko.

—Hola señora Mariko— Saludó Kurt a la vez que Jean alzaba una de sus manos.

—Estábamos tocando su cabeza, le está creciendo pelo— Decidió explicar ya que había recibido un saludo doble. La señora Mariko los dejó de ver a ellos, para sonreírle a Charles.

—Parece que eres popular— Scott tuvo ganas de comerse una manzana al ver la cara colorada de Charles.

—Nos llevamos bien, ¿verdad? — No entendió muy bien la pregunta de Charles, pero suponía que "bien" era algo positivo, así que decidió sonreír y gritar un claro sí.

—¡Sí! — Parecía que Kurt había coincidido con él, porque igualmente gritó junto a él, y parecía que Jean había estado de acuerdo con sus respuestas porque dio un brinco muy altote.

La señora Mariko se concentró nuevamente en ellos.

—Deben estar muy felices de que alguien tan increíble y que es un héroe, pase todos los días con ustedes y además les enseñe a leer y escribir— La señora Mariko tenía razón.

—Sí, Charles es increíble— Respondió Kurt y Scott había querido decir lo mismo, pero se quedó pensando y por la forma en que las cejas de Jean se habían juntado creía que estaba pensando lo mismo.

—¿Héroe? — Cuestionó. Uno de los libros favoritos de Scott (que Hank nunca se negaba en leerle) trataba de un héroe, así que sabía que los héroes eran valientes, protegían a todos y vencían monstruos.

Suponía que Charles sí que podía ser un héroe.

—Charles es un héroe porque ayudó a que la guerra terminara—

La guerra que siempre parecía entristecer a su Hank y a su hermano.

—No soy un héroe— Dijo Charles de repente, asustándolo un poco porque habló alto y Charles normalmente nunca hablaba tan alto como hablaba su hermano. —Si yo fuera un héroe, todos lo son también, Alex, Hank, los papás de Kurt, Logan, Sean, Darwin, Angel…—

—Erik—

—Claro que Erik es…— No entendió porque Charles no lo dijo, pero Scott sabía igual que todos sabían, que el señor Erik era un héroe, su hermano y Hank se lo dijeron antes.

Lo hizo feliz escuchar a Charles decir que su hermano y su Hank eran héroes, estaba seguro de que Kurt estaba feliz de escuchar que sus papás eran héroes y por supuesto Jean también lo estaba porque su papá y su nuevo papá lo eran también.

La señora Mariko se veía tan feliz como cuando su hermano lo abrazaba.

—Por supuesto, todos son héroes— Dijo la señora Mariko. —Ustedes también— Les dijo y Scott no creía ser valiente, no creía poder proteger a todos y nunca había vencido a un monstruo, pero le gustó lo que la señora Mariko dijo.

La mujer acercó a Charles lo que tenía en manos.

—Te traje esto— Dijo y Charles tomó el rectángulo verde más grande que sus libretas, pero más pequeño que las ruedas de la silla con ruedas.

—¿Qué es? — Preguntó Kurt acercándose a ver, Jean y él hicieron lo mismo.

—Es un pizarrón— Les explicó Charles. —Es para escribir sobre él—

—¿Cómo una libreta grande? — Preguntó Kurt. No entendía porque alguien querría algo así, pero tal vez era como Hank le decía que algunas cosas eran difíciles de entender porque aún era un niño.

Miró a Jean y ella lo miró a él. Sintió que Jean estaba de acuerdo con lo que él pensaba, incluso si su amiga no podía hablar. Sonrió.

—Unos pizarrones más grandes se usaban en las escuelas, aunque después se empezaron a usar unos blancos en los que podías escribir con marcadores— Les explicó el nuevo papá de Jean.

La señora Mariko acercó el puño a Charles y Charles puso su palma, sobre esta Scott vio crayones de colores que se veían un poco raros.

—Gises— Comentó la señora Mariko.

Cuando Charles acercó los que al parecer no eran crayones hasta ellos y pudieron tocarlos, Scott concluyó que no se sentían como crayones.

—Estos son gises, con esto se escribe en el pizarrón— Les explicó Charles.

—Logan y yo tratamos de reparar este pizarrón para ustedes, creímos que sería más práctico… o al menos divertido de usar— Explicó la señora Mariko.

—Gracias—

—Haré una cena en mi casa— Agregó de repente para colocar una mano en el hombro de Charles. —Bueno, digo "hacer una cena", pero en realidad solo es reunirnos a cenar todos juntos— La señora Mariko parecía estar muy feliz. —Les avisaré cuando haya decidido todo— Después vio una especie de pulsera en su muñeca. —Tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos Charles, nos vemos niños—

La señora Mariko era rara, aunque le agradaba.

…

Erik empujó la silla de ruedas, sintiéndose relajado.

Lo cierto es que el día de hoy no habían aparecido reparaciones sorpresas, estructuras de casas a medio construir cediendo por materiales podridos, mutantes con quejas. Había sido un día ordinario y lo cierto era que ahora Erik apreciaba lo ordinario.

—Oh, Mariko me dijo que quiere que mañana cenemos en su casa y la de Logan— Charles tensó los hombros. Jean se removió en la silla hasta lograr hincarse para poder ver a Erik por encima de uno de los hombros del omega.

Erik detuvo su caminar, en parte por la reacción de Charles y en parte porque no le gustaba que la silla de ruedas estuviera en movimiento cuando Jean estaba cambiándose de posición.

—Jean, te he dicho que tengas cuidado cuando estamos en movimiento— Jean encogió un poco los hombros, dejando en claro que en ese momento recordó perfectamente la advertencia previamente dada.

—Lo siento— Dijo Charles y Erik se sintió incómodo. Charles giró el rostro ofreciéndole una sonrisa. —Es lo que dice Jean— Él logró relajarse de nuevo. —¿Quiere que vayamos solo nosotros tres? —

—No, planea invitar a Alex, Hank y Scott, Raven, Azazel y Kurt— Al escuchar el nombre de sus amigos, Jean actuó tan emocionada que casi parecía que no habían estado los tres juntos recién. —Sean, Angel y Darwin—

—¿Es como una fiesta?, ¿celebran algo? — Erik recordó que Mariko no hizo mención de celebración en algún momento, solo dijo que quería que cenaran todos juntos y Erik, que constantemente tenía que recordar todo lo posible de todos, no recordaba algo que hubiera que celebrar. —¿Alguien cumple años? — Volvió a cuestionar Charles.

—No que yo recuerde— Y Charles le ofreció esa sonrisa burlona que parecía gustarle hacer (a Erik le gustaba que la hiciera). —¿Crees que no soy confiable? — Cuestionó con una sonrisa de lado.

—Te creo— Dijo Charles con una risa en sus palabras que realmente no fue liberada.

Por desgracia el tono divertido desapareció cuando Charles tensó nuevamente los hombros.

—¿Crees que sí debería ir yo? — Preguntó el omega como si deseara que la respuesta fuera no.

—¿No quieres ir? — Era verdad, lo más probable era que Charles solo iría ahí a sentirse nervioso en lugar de pasar una noche amena con amigos.

—No es que… es solo que creo que... no debería— Dijo incómodo. —Raven y Logan no confían en mí— Y después Charles alzó el rostro como si hubiera dicho la más terrible de las ofensas. —No es que me moleste, yo estoy de acuerdo en que no confíen en mí, pero no creo que les vaya a agradar que yo esté ahí—

Erik había entendido perfectamente la justificada desconfianza de Logan y de Raven, igual que entendía la razón por la cual algunos de los mutantes habitantes de la isla no estaban muy conformes con la presencia de Charles, pero ahora que conocía las circunstancias del omega, eso no le gustaba, tanto que su disgusto se volvió enojo. Era una situación parecida a las circunstancias de Azazel y Erik se sentía inútil porque era difícil cambiar la opinión de las personas, más si dichas personas se rehusaban a cambiar su opinión.

Pero no podía decir que Logan y Raven entraran en la categoría de personas que se rehúsan a cambiar su forma de pensar.

Lo cierto era que Logan era un desconfiado de primera, si ese hombre consideraba que una piedra no estaba donde la recordaba esa piedra podía ser una amenaza, así que ante su ausencia de quejas para con Charles desde la primera semana de estancia del telépata, justo después de que tuvo oportunidad de conversar con él, Erik había concluido que Logan, probablemente no confiaba en Charles, pero tampoco parecía verlo como alguien a quien mantener bien vigilado, un desastre a punto de ocurrir, dejándolos tranquilos, únicamente con una pregunta por aquí y por allá de cómo iban las cosas con el telépata, pretendiendo no estar realmente interesado.

Y su actitud de "no confío, pero tampoco desconfío" se volvió más favorable después de descubrir lo que Charles había hecho entrando a la cabeza de Sebastian Shaw.

Raven por otro lado había hecho lo que prometió, dejando de hacer comentarios a cada momento sobre por qué Erik debía tener cuidado con el telépata y de cómo no debía confiar en él, además de dejar de soltarle comentarios pasivo-agresivos (a veces olvidando la parte de "pasivos") directamente a Charles, optando por mantenerse alejada.

El resto de los invitados no le preocupaban a Erik.

—Pero la compañera de Logan es la que te está invitando, además, ahora que Logan sabe de tu papel en la guerra te respeta y Raven no va a estar en contra porque ella sabe que tú…— "Eres mi compañero destinado" fue lo que casi se le escapó, pero logró arreglarlo al final. —Eres importante para mí, además de que eres familia de Jean— Agregó mirando a su hija que parecía totalmente convencida de ir a la cena. —Pero si no quieres ir no iremos— Le dijo, no con molestia oculta entre palabras condescendientes, sino porque estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Si su compañero destinado no quería ir, no lo obligaría a estar en una situación incómoda. Que estaba totalmente convencido de que si iban no habría ningún incidente y hasta sería bueno para que Charles entendiera un poco más la interacción entre las personas más cercanas a Erik era verdad también.

Jean se abrazó a Charles, probablemente cansada de estar hincada tanto tiempo.

Charles contestó el abrazo, acariciando el cabello pelirrojo que había estado un poco desarreglado.

—¿Tú crees que esté bien que vaya? — Volvió a preguntar Charles y aunque Erik creía que después de su explicación eso debía ser lo menos importante, al ver la mirada de Charles, decidió que no debía seguir dando respuestas difusas.

—Sí, creo que estará bien— Le dijo sonriéndole. —Tal vez Hank y Sean se emborrachen y esos dos siempre son muy graciosos ebrios, créeme que no quieres perderte eso— Charles soltó una carcajada.

—Ok— Dijo el omega con llaneza, mientras le sonreía a Jean.

Erik estaba más que satisfecho con la respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	15. Quince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> Uso unas letras de la canción "Irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann" de Nena, no sé si está bien escrito porque yo no sé nada de alemán, al final puse la traducción de las letras… aunque tampoco sé si está bien traducido.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Cursilerías, clichés, sentimientos de culpa, continuamos con nuestro hermoso slow burn avanzando como un caracol, lento pero seguro o como AbrilElena dijo "pasos de tortuga reumática".

Charles está constantemente pensando en el pasado, no puede evitarlo, incluso si en el fondo no quiere hacerlo, simplemente las voces de las personas cuyas mentes tocó resuenan en su cabeza e invaden sus sueños tornándolos pesadillas.

Tampoco puede olvidar las imágenes distorsionadas de su encierro, el miedo que siente al ver el rostro de Shaw, porque lo cierto es que nunca va a saber la extensión de todo a lo que fue sometido mientras estuvo drogado hasta la inconsciencia.

Es doloroso, es aterrador y esos sentimientos aumentan hasta volverse insoportables.

"¿No crees que ya pagaste suficiente?"

Charles sufrió. Pero muchos sufrieron durante la guerra, muchos a manos de su mutación.

Si Charles hubiera podido defenderse de Shaw, si Charles se hubiera encontrado con miembros de la resistencia de Erik… si Charles se hubiera suicidado, ¿cómo habrían sido las cosas? Eso habría cambiado todo para mejor, las personas que sufrieron por su telepatía, ¿no habrían sufrido?

¿La guerra habría terminado antes?

Charles solía tener las cosas claras, fue su culpa el ser atrapado, fue su culpa el no poder detener a Shaw y a Emma Frost de usar su telepatía contra otros mutantes, robándoles su voluntad, obligándolos a su vez a usar sus mutaciones en contra de otros, rompiéndolos por completo hasta que en muchos casos solo quedaban carcasas vacías y eran simplemente desechados como sobras inservibles, por eso debía pagar, por eso debía morir.

"Eres una víctima."

"¿No crees que ya pagaste suficiente?"

Recordaba algunas de las cosas a las que Angel fue obligada a hacer, también sabía en las pésimas condiciones en las que vivió durante la guerra e incluso cuando está recién terminó, privada de su voluntad y con apenas comida suficiente.

Ella merecía ser feliz, merecía usar su segunda oportunidad.

¿Charles también?

A veces se sentía como si lentamente estuviera alcanzando una respuesta que lo haría dejar de pensar, pero siempre terminaba en una pregunta que no podía contestar y cuando eso ocurría pasaba su mano por su cabeza sintiendo el corto estado de su cabello y continuaba pensando en el pasado, pero más atrás, antes de la guerra, antes de ser perseguido por Shaw.

Y seguía yendo mucho más al pasado, al momento en que entendió que las voces en su cabeza no eran un invento de su cerebro, si no las voces de las personas a su alrededor.

Crecer como un telépata fue aterrador por momentos, pero divertido en otros.

Ser un telépata fue lo que hizo que fuera un prisionero importante de guerra, pero ser telépata fue lo que lo ayudo a mantenerse con vida, fue lo que le permitió ayudar a Erik a que este pudiera cumplir con su misión de asesinar a Shaw, fue la que le permitió hablar con Erik y era la razón de que ahora estuviera viendo a Jean correr emocionada entre la arena, mientras el hombre de cabello castaño rojizo le pedía no acercarse demasiado a la orilla, pues no podían saber cuándo las olas chocarían con más fuerza, abarcando más espacio en la playa.

Jean alzó sus brazos mostrándoles una concha de gran tamaño desde la distancia.

Charles le sonrió a la niña que lo había aceptado como familia y que estaba feliz de verlo como un padre.

—¡Es muy grande, Jean! — Exclamó Erik, emocionando a la menor que se acercó corriendo, lanzándose a los brazos de su papá.

"Cuídala" Pidió mientras le entregaba la concha al adulto y salía corriendo nuevamente, aunque no sin antes ofrecer un abrazo a Charles.

—Dijo que la cuides— Le explicó a Erik, aunque probablemente Lensherr había entendido lo que tenía que hacer.

Charles se distrajo un momento viendo como el viento hacia que el cabello de Jean le cubriera el rostro, tal vez debía decirle que volviera para ayudarla a recoger su cabello y así este no le estorbara.

De repente su atención fue atraída a Erik, quien le ofrecía agua para beber.

—¿Agua? — Lo cuestionó con simpleza el alfa, acompañando su pregunta con una sonrisa relajada. Charles aceptó la botella con agua al tiempo que respondía con una sonrisa.

Mientras bebía no pudo evitar por más tiempo el preguntar.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Erik lo miró con interés y tal vez con un deje de preocupación.

—Claro—

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que notaste tu mutación? — Esa siempre había sido una pregunta que al Charles del pasado le encantaba hacerle a los mutantes que llegó a conocer. Debido a las circunstancias particulares de su mutación, siempre quiso saber qué era lo más común, ¿pequeños destellos de mutación?, ¿o un inicio súbito a cierta edad?, sabía que las mutaciones que hacían que la apariencia física cambiara de lo que la sociedad consideraba "normal" era algo de nacimiento y difícil el no notar, pero las mutaciones menos evidentes como la de Erik…

Erik sonrió luciendo un poco pensativo.

—Sí, tenía 12 o 13 años— La respuesta de Erik aportaba a una de las teorías favoritas de Charles.

—Existe una teoría que habla de que esa es la edad en la que la mayoría de los mutantes comienzan a desarrollar mejor su mutación, se cree que tiene que ver con la pubertad, ya sabes todos los cambios hormonales y…— Erik lo estaba mirando atentamente, mientras sonreía, haciéndolo sentir nervioso de golpe.

No estaba seguro de cómo había estado hablando, pero sabía que tenía la tendencia a hablar muy rápido.

—No había escuchado algo así antes, no lo sabía— Le dijo Erik con honesto interés en la voz y Charles sintió la necesidad de seguir hablando.

—En la antigüedad algunos mutantes pasaban desapercibidos porque sus familias creían que sus casas estaban embrujadas o alguno de los miembros de la familia estaba poseído, por los sucesos extraños que ocurrían en sus hogares, ¿imaginas a un mutante con telequinesis sin saber lo que hace y moviendo cosas a su alrededor sin querer? — Erik soltó una carcajada.

—Claro que sus familias pensarían que la casa estaba embrujada— Charles rio con él.

—No creo que para ellos fuera gracioso como lo es para nosotros— Erik siguió riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Definitivamente no— La risa continuó un rato más, hasta desaparecer al tiempo que Jean les llevaba 5 conchas más. —¿Y tú? — Charles no entendió la pregunta de Erik del todo. —¿Recuerdas la primera vez que notaste tu mutación? — Lo cuestionó, Charles apartó la mirada un momento en busca de Jean, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

—No hay un momento específico, para mí se siente como si siempre hubiera escuchado voces en mi cabeza— Comentó para reír mientras pasaba una mano por su frente. —Lo hice sonar muy mal, ¿verdad? — Erik le sonrió amenamente encogiendo los hombros. —Me tomó un tiempo entender que las voces que yo podía escuchar no todos las escuchaban y un poco más para finalmente darme cuenta de que se debía a que soy un mutante telépata, tal vez cuando tenía unos 10 años— Explicó, para decidir hacer otra pregunta. —¿Tus papás eran mutantes? — Erik negó con la cabeza.

—No— Agregó con palabras.

—Portadores recesivos del Gen X— Erik le sonrió, terminando por soltar una risa ligera.

—¿A qué te dedicabas Charles?, estoy seguro de que eras un científico si no, no podrías conversar con Hank como lo haces sin que ninguno de los dos se pierda entre todo lo que se dicen, pero ¿qué clase de científico? — Charles tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que lo había hecho de forma bastante ruidosa.

Su yo del pasado, el que fue a la universidad, el que escribió varias tesis… ahora parecía tan lejos y tan lejano a la persona que era actualmente.

—Genética—

—¿Genética? —

—Tengo un doctorado en genética—

—Eso es increíble, así que eres un genio— Pensó que Erik debería haberlo dicho con un tono sarcástico que no estuvo presente.

—Yo no… tal vez— Dijo en tono burlón, haciendo reír a Erik. —Aunque no me sirve de mucho tener un doctorado en genética justo ahora—

—Eso no lo sé, después de todo tú y Hank hicieron ese suero milagroso— Erik lo seguía diciendo de forma despectiva.

—Yo no hice nada, es el suero de Hank, su idea y…—

—Lo ayudaste, me lo dijo mientras dormías— No quería responder y entre más tiempo dejó sin dar una respuesta, sintió que Erik lució más y más serio, notándose casi preocupado y nervioso.

—Charles— Lo nombró el alfa y él no entendió porque de golpe se sintió tan incómodo.

(Cómo podía saber Charles que Erik quería que hablaran sobre la razón detrás de Charles aceptando usar el suero si no tenía su telepatía)

El ambiente tenso que se formó se disipó al momento que Lensherr le sonrió, relajando su rostro.

—¿Tus padres eran mutantes? —

—No— Erik asintió.

—Definitivamente para mis padres que no eran mutantes, criar a un niño mutante fue difícil— Concluyó Erik.

—No creo que nadie diga que haya sido fácil criar a sus hijos, Erik, mutante o no— El alfa soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Cierto, fueron muy buenos, no sabían nada de mutaciones o de cómo ayudarme a controlar mi mutación, pero nunca me recriminaron o culparon de nada… definitivamente mucho mejores padres que yo— Charles tuvo que negar la cabeza con fuerza mientras le dedicaba una mirada en son de regaño a Erik.

—Tú eres bueno— Y Erik pasó una mano por su cabello adquiriendo un poco de color en el rostro.

—Gracias—

—Pero entiendo lo que dices con lo de hacerles las cosas difíciles, cuando eres niño y adolescente crees que los adultos a tu alrededor, tus padres sobretodo tienen todo resuelto, pero no, también están asustado y a veces tan perdidos como nosotros—

—¿Tus padres qué pensaban de tu mutación? — Tal vez Erik tenía curiosidad sobre la forma en que Charles fue visto en su juventud, justo antes de que la humanidad comenzara a despreciar a los telépatas por culpa de Shaw.

—Mi madre y mi padrastro— Aclaró primero, pero sin querer ahondar en ese punto. —Creo que habrían preferido que estuviera poseído en lugar de ser un mutante— Trató de decir en broma, aunque Erik no rio. —Estuve mucho tiempo enojado con ellos, con mi madre sobretodo, pero ahora que soy un adulto puedo entenderla un poco más. Hizo lo que pudo con lo que ella sabía—

Vio a Jean saludarlos a la distancia.

Una mano se entrelazó con la suya lentamente. Se concentró en regresar el apretón para girarse y sonreírle al alfa.

…

Logan observó a todas las personas en quien confiaba llegar a su casa, habiendo aceptado la invitación de su compañera vinculada, sin cuestionar la razón detrás, si es que la había (sí, la había), simplemente aceptando la explicación no dicha de "querer pasar tiempo juntos".

Con ayuda de Sean y Darwin habían movido los muebles para hacer más espacio dentro de la casa buscando no estar tan apretados e incómodos, para después traer una segunda mesa y colocarla pegada junto a la propia, además de pedirle a todos que trajeran sillas de sus propios hogares, si no, no habría suficiente espacio para sentarse.

Tal vez habría sido mucho más cómodo hacer su improvisada reunión fuera de casa, pero Azazel y Charles eran suficientes razones para hacerlo en el interior, casi ocultos de miradas ajenas.

Quería que la cena juntos terminara bien no en un desastre, su compañera vinculada merecía eso (y mucho más, pero esto era lo único que, por desgracia, Logan podía ofrecer).

Erik, Charles y Jean habían sido los primeros en llegar, siendo inmediatamente seguidos por Angel, Darwin y Sean.

Azazel, Raven y Kurt hicieron su dramática entrada con ayuda de la teletransportación de Azazel, al mismo tiempo que Hank, Alex y Scott llegaban por la puerta.

Pese a que todos actuaron como si fuera una reunión normal (como si Angel y Charles siempre hubieran sido parte del grupo), Azazel estaba claramente poco interesado en saludarlos a ellos y totalmente interesado en saludar a Charles, pero Logan sabía que el bastardo estaba preocupado de hacerlo, porque había sido un espía y temía ser recordado por el telépata acompañando a Sebastian Shaw.

Al final, alguien como Azazel, que estuvo pretendiendo ser de un bando al que no pertenecía, no podía actuar cobarde por tanto tiempo, por lo que terminó caminando hasta Charles, ofreciendo un apretón de manos.

—Hola, soy Azazel, soy pareja de Raven y…—

—¡Mi papi! — Exclamó Kurt con mucho entusiasmo siendo de inmediato el receptor de un abrazo de parte de Raven y una sonrisa de parte de Azazel. Logan se preparó para alguna reacción negativa de parte del telépata (al igual que Erik), preocupado como su amigo porque fuera recordado en compañía del jodido de Shaw.

—Charles— Ofreció el omega, contestando el apretón de manos mientras sonreía.

Una vez todos sentados a la mesa con cada uno de los miembros iniciando conversaciones un poco más privadas y otros hablando con más volumen logrando ser escuchados hasta el otro lado de la mesa, Logan se permitió mirar a Charles que hasta el momento había tenido su atención puesta en lo que sea que Hank y Darwin le explicaban a Erik (no era algo a lo que Logan tuviera que poner atención, claramente siendo una conversación sin importancia).

No pasó mucho para que Charles le regresara la mirada. El omega estaba tenso, pero tratando de ocultarlo. Logan decidió ofrecer un pequeño movimiento de cabeza en son de saludo.

Seguía sin poder decir con seguridad que confiaba en el telépata, pero el sentimiento que se desarrollaba en él al ver al omega en compañía de Erik era muy cercana.

Charles regresó su movimiento de cabeza, casi mostrándole una sonrisa, distrayéndose con la conversación de los tres niños que hasta ahora habían estado jugando en el suelo.

—Pero es lo que mami me dijo— Comentó Kurt inseguro. Jean estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

—Hiciste enojar a Jean— Comentó Scott sin reproche, solo como si estuviera declarando un punto importante a su parecer. Finalmente, la pelirroja corrió al tiempo que Charles hacia que la silla de ruedas se moviera hacia atrás y diera una corta media vuelta colocando sus manos sobre las ruedas y permitiéndole a Jean correr hasta él y abrazarlo.

—¿Qué pasó? — Cuestionó Erik en dirección a Charles.

—Kurt hizo enojar a Jean— Explicó Scott antes de que Charles pudiera decir algo. Raven de inmediato vio a su hijo quien se encogió de hombros notándose al borde del llanto.

—No quería hacer enojar a Jean, solo le dije lo que mami me dijo, que Charles no es su papi. Mami dijo que ustedes son una familia especial que no necesita que alguien sea "mami" o "papi"— Un silencio incómodo hizo su aparición, su amada compañera vinculada estaba sonriendo demasiado, probablemente habría reído a carcajadas si no temiera hacer sentir mal al pequeño Kurt.

—Eso es… cierto— Comenzó Erik, no tartamudeó, pero sí habló lentamente. —Pero después Jean, Charles y yo hablamos y decidimos que si Jean quiere puede vernos como sus papás— Explicó Erik sin apartar su mirada de Kurt y Scott en ningún momento, definitivamente huyendo de los adultos de la habitación.

Logan se preguntó si esos dos se habrían besado ya, al menos, probablemente y hasta había pasado mucho más de lo que él suponía y ciertamente se negaba a imaginar porque Erik más sexo le daba asco del bueno.

—Jean, Kurt no sabía de lo que platicamos, por eso no puedes enojarte con él— Explicó Erik en esa forma que hacía que fuera fácil notar su experiencia en la paternidad.

Logan temía dejar que su mente se enfocara demasiado en cómo Erik perdió a su hija biológica. Mucho más en la actualidad.

Finalmente, la menor dejó de esconderse contra el cuerpo de Charles.

—¿Vas a regresar a jugar? — Le preguntó el telépata a la niña en voz muy baja. Jean asintió caminando hasta Kurt y Scott.

Kurt aun lucía inseguro, pero Jean alzó su muñeca roja peinada con dos coletas y se la ofreció al hijo de Raven y Azazel con una sonrisa enorme, claramente ofreciendo el seguir el juego donde lo habían dejado y el ambiente tranquilo de los menores volvió.

El de los adultos no.

—No sabía que ya estaban saliendo— Soltó Sean, haciendo que todos lo miraran como si buscaran callarlo. Esa boca floja un día lo iba a hacer que terminara muerto.

—No estamos saliendo— Dijo Erik entre dientes, buscando controlar su ira. Logan no sabía si estaba enojado por Sean siendo impertinente o porque ciertamente deseaba que su respuesta fuera contraria.

Igualmente Sean no se dio por enterado de que las facciones de Erik prometían una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa.

—Ah, bueno, pensé que como Angel y Darwin sí están saliendo y por lo de Jean y porque ustedes son c…— Sean estaba por soltar un nuevo comentario que todos entendían debía mantenerse como un secreto y fingir que nadie sabía nada, menos Sean al parecer.

—¿Ya nos van a decir por qué decidieron hacer esta reunión?, ¿Mariko? — Interrumpió Raven magistralmente. Mientras Alex se acercaba discretamente a Sean, claramente explicándole que se callara.

Logan se concentró en mirar a su compañera vinculada, la cual le sonrió haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa, Logan asintió.

—La verdad es que queríamos que estuvieran todos juntos para contarles que vamos a tener un bebé— Entre bocas en forma de "O" y ojos exageradamente abiertos solo la voz de Alex se dejó escuchar.

—¿Ustedes…?, ¿Mariko está…? —

—Sí, estoy embarazada— Explicó su omega, con felicidad, la misma que había estado mostrando desde que se enteraron. Logan le sonrió a su amada. Raven, sentada junto a su compañera vinculada, de inmediato se inclinó para abrazarla.

—Felicidades, Mariko, Logan, ¿ya te revisó Hank? — Preguntó Raven sin dejar de abrazar a Mariko. Logan vio de reojo como Alex se giraba a ver a su pareja beta sin dejar de lucir sorprendido, porque aparentemente Hank había cumplido la promesa de mantener en secreto lo de su bebé hasta que ellos pudieran decirles a todos.

—Sí— Agregó su compañera feliz.

—Felicidades, ¿cuánto tienes? — Preguntó Darwin sonriente.

—Once semanas— Contestó Mariko para nada intimidada con las preguntas. Logan prefería estar en una batalla antes de ser expuesto a todas estas preguntas.

—¿Cuándo esperan que nazca? — Cuestionó Angel honestamente interesada.

—Para abril—

—Un bebé de primavera— Comentó Azazel sonriente.

—Felicidades—Dijo Alex con una sonrisa, seguido de darle un gran trago a la bebida que Logan creía en realidad era de Hank.

—Felicidades, Mariko, felicidades Logan— Dijo Charles mirándolos a los ojos solo por un corto instante—

—Gracias— Contestó su pareja.

Logan se concentró en Erik, que le ofreció una sonrisa de medio lado con un toque de burla. Su alfa líder abrió la boca apunto de decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido por el toque en la puerta.

Logan se levantó rápidamente a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con Janos.

—Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, pero, jefe…— Llamó dedicándole toda su atención a Erik. —Recibimos una llamada de auxilio—

Erik se puso de pie de inmediato. La reunión había terminado.

—Raven, Hank, vengan conmigo— Logan estaba a punto de protestar, porque siempre era él quien estaba con Erik cuando recibían llamadas de auxilio, discerniendo entre si era una trampa o un pedido de ayuda autentico, determinando la localización y la mejor ruta para llegar, concluyendo con cuál sería el plan de acción.

Erik lo miró, para tornar su mirada a Mariko.

Claro, Logan no iría a la misión aún si se concluía que era una auténtica llamada de auxilio.

—Alex, ¿puedes acompañar a Charles a…? —

—Claro, jefe—

Antes de salir Erik colocó una mano en su hombro mirándolo directo relajando el rostro y mostrándole una casi sonrisa.

—Felicidades— Le dijo para finalmente salir de la casa en compañía de Hank y Raven.

La cena había terminado.

…

Si tenían una llamada de auxilio eso quería decir que Erik saldría de la isla para ayudar a quien sea que hubiera mandado la señal, eso era lo que hacía el "héroe del mundo moderno", ¿cierto?

Puso su atención en la pequeña niña pelirroja que jugaba felizmente con Scott mientras él y Alex estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la casa de Erik y Jean (y en donde Charles vivía también).

En el pasado Jean había sido cuidada por Raven cuando Erik no podía cuidarla, en las misiones, como la que habían realizado cuando Charles y Erik se conocieron la alfa había estado presente, eso quería decir que Jean había estado con Hank o con Azazel o con Mariko… ¿Ahora Jean se quedaría con Charles, aunque él no podía ser dejado solo por la posibilidad de ser atacado?

—No te preocupes por lo de la llamada de auxilio, tenemos muchas de esas y no todas son reales e incluso si es real lo más común es que el jefe espere a que sea de día, salir de noche es peligroso— Le explicó Alex e incluso si Charles no estaba realmente preocupado, tampoco le venía mal aquella información, por lo que le sonrió al mutante más joven.

Al concentrarse en Alex y no en lo que sea que su mente hubiera decidido atorarse en el momento actual, notó como el rubio parecía algo ansioso y tal vez un tanto molesto, ¿era por tener que estar atrapado con Charles? Tal vez recibir la orden de cuidar de él lo había molestado, después de todo Alex era un soldado.

Parecía ser que Charles lo había mirado con demasiada insistencia pues Alex, que había estado aparentando tener su atención en su hermano menor, posó su mirada en él sonriendo incómodo.

—No esperaba que la cena fuera para decirnos que tendrían un bebé— Comentó sin dejar de lucir incómodo, pese a aparentar estar relajado. Charles lo único que quería era decirle que no tenía que obligarse a estar en su presencia, podía irse a su casa o a estar presente en la toma de decisión sobre qué hacer con la llamada de auxilio, pero sabía por qué constantemente debía estar en presencia de alguien que lo pudiera proteger, en cualquier momento alguien podría atacarlo y si eso ocurría Jean definitivamente recibiría un daño colateral.

Por eso se quedó callado, demostrando su egoísmo una vez más.

—Yo tampoco imaginé que era para eso— Aceptó sonriendo y pretendiendo que el pobre omega frente a él no estaba incómodo en su presencia.

Finalmente, Alex dejó de sonreír, lanzó una mirada rápida en dirección a Scott y finalmente (sin mirarlo a él a los ojos) cuestionó en un susurro.

—¿Soné raro cuando los felicité? — Charles estaba confundido. No era esa clase de pregunta lo que esperaba.

—No— Dijo en un tono casi interrogativo, no porque creyera que Alex hubiera sonado "raro" si no porque no entendía por qué estaban preguntándole aquello.

—Eso es bueno— Aceptó el adulto joven para finalmente fruncir el ceño. —Es que no lo entiendo, ¿sabes?, ¿cómo pueden decidir tener un hijo en esta clase de situación?, después de una guerra, viviendo así—

Y Charles pensó en el hecho de que tal vez la incomodidad de Alex no tenía nada que ver con él y con tener que perder su tiempo asegurándose de que nadie lo atacara, si no con la molestia que tenía al saber que alguien tendría un hijo en esta clase de situación.

Relajó sus hombros inconscientemente.

—Yo definitivamente no lo haría, quiero decir, no es como que vaya a decirles eso a Logan y Mariko si ellos son felices así, claro que los apoyaré y los ayudaré en lo que necesiten, pero no estoy de acuerdo— Exclamó con mucha emoción. La emoción que Charles siempre relacionaba con personas más jóvenes con ideales bastante claros. —Yo no quiero tener hijos, para empezar no les daría una buena vida en este mundo después de una guerra y siempre va a estar el peligro de que hereden mi mutación— Alex desvió la mirada al pequeño Scott que le explicaba algo a Jean.

Charles creía que Scott no era particularmente conversador, solo lo normal para un niño de su edad, pero el pequeño hablaba sin descansos siempre que estaba con Jean, buscando compensar el silencio de su hija, sin lucir nervioso o molesto con la situación, si no que feliz de hacerlo. Era un buen niño.

—Temo mucho que Scott tenga una mutación similar o igual a la mía y quiero decir— Alex se aclaró la garganta discretamente. —No quiero decir que no esté feliz con que Scott exista, pero eso me preocupa y eso es algo en lo que definitivamente debo pensar antes de considerar tener hijos y siempre que lo pienso la conclusión sigue siendo la misma, antes, durante y después de la guerra, siempre va a ser no— Charles se dio cuenta de que desconocía en qué consistía la mutación de Alex, pero tomó la decisión de que en este momento no era correcto preguntar. Parecía que Alex necesitaba mucho desahogarse y Charles estaba complacido de la confianza del mutante más joven, por lo que se limitó a escuchar. —Constantemente escucho comentarios sobre que tengo la oportunidad de tener hijos y que debería usarla y que hay tantas personas allá afuera queriendo tenerlos y yo que puedo estoy desaprovechando…— Y de repente Summers pareció sumamente preocupado. Charles no entendía porque el rubio lucía como si acabara de ofender al mundo entero. —Y-yo… no debí decir eso cuando sé que tú…— Alex bajó la mirada.

¿Qué Charles qué?

Y ahí fue que recordó la cirugía a la que fue sometido en contra de su voluntad.

Cierto, él no podría tener hijos nunca, tampoco podría vincularse nunca.

Pero tampoco era que estuviera triste por ello, nunca fue algo que quisiera y ciertamente no era algo que quisiera ahora o que mereciera o que se fuera a permitir tener porque él debía…

"¿No crees que ya pagaste suficiente?"

—Antes de que…— "Shaw me atrapara" —Antes de la guerra, era demasiado joven y había muchas cosas que quería hacer, tener hijos, vincularme, casarme… no eran parte de las cosas que quería hacer, no pensaba realmente como tú con tanta seguridad, pero no era algo que me importara mucho y ahora solo estoy molesto con el hecho de que la cirugía fue hecha en contra de mi voluntad, solo eso. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por hablar de no querer tener hijos, incluso si yo los hubiera querido, mis deseos o lo que me pasó no son tu culpa. Es tu cuerpo, es tu vida y si no quieres tener hijos no estás obligado a cambiar de opinión y si algún día decides algo diferente eso también va a estar bien porque va a seguir siendo tu cuerpo y tu vida— Después de explicarse, buscando calmar la culpa que abiertamente Alex había experimentado, no pensó que sus palabras harían que el rubio soltara unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas.

Mierda, no había querido hacer llorar a la pareja de Hank, ¿qué de todo lo que dijo pudo haberlo hecho sentir triste?

Pese a ser silencioso y limpiar sus lágrimas rápidamente, Scott igualmente se dio cuenta, corriendo de inmediato a intentar subirse al regazo de su hermano mayor a lo que Alex lo ayudó en el acto, dejando que el menor se abrazara a él de frente.

Jean se acercó, luciendo un poco perdida, pero igualmente solicitándole a Charles el ser alzada, él aceptó feliz de poder haber recuperado fuerza con ayuda del suero de Hank.

—¿Estás triste?, ¿Hank está bien?, ¿hice algo malo?, me voy a portar bien, lo prometo— Alex parecía querer llorar más, pero no lo hizo, controlándose y sonriéndole a su hermano apropiadamente.

—No, no, tú siempre eres muy bueno Scott y Hank está bien, es solo que estaba hablando con Charles y me dijo algo que me hizo sentir tan feliz que…—

—¿Lloraste? — Alex asintió.

"Llorar es bueno, ¿verdad Charles?" Le preguntó Jean y él le sonrió a la menor asintiendo, buscando no interrumpir el momento de Scott y Alex y pensando un momento en el hecho de que, pese al mundo actual y a haber peleado en una guerra, al hecho de ser adulto y tener que cuidar de su hermano menor como a un hijo, Alex seguía siendo demasiado joven, seguía necesitando de alguien mayor que le ofreciera apoyo, que le ofreciera un poco de consuelo.

—Solo poquito— El rubio le contestó a Scott mientras reía ligeramente, siendo su risa acompañada del sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

"¡Es Erik!" Transmitió Jean emocionada, removiéndose para que Charles la ayudara a bajar de la silla y poder correr al encuentro de su padre.

Erik se inclinó para alzarla en brazos al instante. En el momento en que Scott pudo torcerse lo suficiente como para ver que Hank también había llegado, dio el informe de la situación sin perder más tiempo.

—Mi hermano lloró, pero no te preocupes Hank dice que fue porque estaba feliz— Hank no pudo hacer otra cosa que colocar un rostro confundido y acercarse a su pareja a paso rápido.

Erik le dedicó a él una mirada interrogante. Charles no sabía si debía hablar de las preocupaciones de Alex tan tranquilamente, incluso si el que preguntaba era el alfa líder.

—¿Alex? — Preguntó Hank claramente preocupado y estirando una mano en dirección al omega que de inmediato la entrelazó con una de las suyas.

—Nada, nada, es solo que cada vez que converso con Charles entiendo más y más porque a ti y al jefe les gusta tanto conversar y pasar tiempo con él— Alex le lanzó una miradilla un tanto extraña a Erik. —¿Verdad jefe? — Y un curioso movimiento de cejas se sumó.

Charles no entendía, pero creía que Alex le había ofrecido un cumplido.

Erik se aclaró la garganta escandalosamente.

—Vayan a descansar, Alex partimos mañana a las seis de la mañana, al parecer es una llamada de auxilio real—

—Enterado, jefe— Respondió Alex dejando atrás su postura relajada y sonando de golpe demasiado como un soldado.

—Le he pedido a Hank que se mantengan juntos, mientras dure la misión— Le explicó de repente Erik a él y Charles no sabía cómo contestar o si el alfa esperaba una respuesta.

Decidió que asentir sería suficiente.

…

Las cosas serían diferentes a partir de mañana; Erik iría a una misión y él y Jean tendrían que quedarse con Hank y Scott.

Sería extraño estar sin Erik, pues realmente lo había estado viendo todos los días desde que se conocieron y cómo se sentiría Jean al estar alejada de su papá. Parecía ser que las misiones de rescate nunca duraban más de una semana, pero Jean era una niña, para los niños hasta un día podía ser una eternidad, ¿estar en presencia de Charles sería suficiente para la menor?

No estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar en la misión, sabía lo poderoso que era el alfa mutante… bueno, tal vez un poco, porque eran amigos y gran parte de la felicidad de Jean dependía de que Erik estuviera bien.

También estaba preocupado por Alex y también le preocupaba que Logan no iría a la misión, entendía que debía quedarse con Mariko, un omega embarazado era un omega que demandaba y requería demasiada atención de su compañero para mantenerse apropiadamente saludable, pero eso aumentaba las posibilidades de que algo saliera mal.

Suspiró para terminar distrayéndose con Jean removiéndose incómoda en su espacio entre él y Erik, frunciendo el ceño y pareciendo a punto de abrir la boca en un grito. Charles se dio cuenta de que debía tomar una decisión rápido, comenzar a cantar o despertar a Erik, ¿cuál era la respuesta correcta?

Antes de que él tomara una decisión, Erik abrió los ojos y comenzó su canción en alemán.

—"Irgendwie fangt irgendwann, Irgendwo die Zukunft an Ich warte nicht mehr lang, Liebe wird aus Mut gemacht, Denk nicht lange nach…"— El alfa tuvo que cantar muy poco para que Jean regresara a su estado de sueño tranquilo y dejara de fruncir el ceño.

Y Charles se preocupaba aún más, ¿qué pasaba si Jean tenía pesadillas y él lo único que podía hacer era dudar con torpeza en lugar de hacer sentir mejor a la menor?, ¿Qué pasaba si Charles no era suficiente para mantenerla tranquila, feliz, a salvo?

—¿No eran tus pesadillas? — Cuestionó Erik en voz baja y él miró al alfa de inmediato. —No es… solo quiero saber si estás bien, como estas despierto creí que podía ser que habías tenido una pesadilla— Lensherr comenzó a lucir dudoso, tal vez era el sueño. —O algo— Le sonrió al alfa.

—Estoy bien— Decidió decir, sin explicar realmente la ausencia o presencia de pesadillas, porque eso implicaría decirle al otro que no había estado durmiendo y no estaba seguro de si esa era una respuesta mejor o peor que "tuve una pesadilla".

Un largo silencio fue lo que los acompañó después, por eso Charles creyó que Erik se había dormido, hasta que lo volvió a escuchar hablar.

—¿Estás de acuerdo en cuidar de Jean?, no es… supuse que sería lo mejor porque Jean no se ve tan feliz y relajada con alguien más que no seas tú y además Hank y Scott van a estar con ustedes, pero si crees que…—

Charles se concentró en las palabras de Erik, sin poder creer lo feliz que se sentía al escucharlo. Por supuesto, debía asegurarse de mantener feliz y a salvo a Jean, no había oportunidad de tener dudas, no cuando la pequeña lo consideraba tan especial como para considerarlo su familia… su papá, Charles debía dar todo de sí para estar a la altura de lo que Jean veía en él (incluso si no era real).

—Claro que estoy de acuerdo—

Además, Erik no iba a estar, imaginar que tampoco estaría con Jean… no quería alejarse de la menor.

Se concentró en la pequeña, que dormía como si nunca hubiera tenido pesadillas.

—Somos familia después de todo— Le dijo a Erik como si fuera lo más normal de decir, como si aquello no le provocara paz y ansiedad a la vez.

El alfa le sonrió.

Y ante la forma amable y vulnerable que le estaban sonriendo y lo miraban, no pudo retener su petición un minuto más.

—Solo regresa rápido y a salvo— No se permitió mirar el rostro de Erik, pero de inmediato aceptó la mano que se entrelazó con la suya que había mantenido en un fácil acceso al estar cerca del cuerpo de Jean.

—Lo prometo—

Se preguntó si Erik podría escuchar lo fuerte que latía su corazón.

—Erik, ¿de qué habla la canción que le cantas a Jean? —

Erik le sonrió más abiertamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: La traducción (aparentemente) de las letras que puse dicen "De alguna manera comienza alguna vez, en algún lugar del futuro, no esperaré mucho más, el amor está hecho de valentía". ¿Estoy completamente segura?… ño.
> 
> Nota 2: Mis dulces personas que comentan, a veces me hacen preguntas que atentan contra la no trama del fic por eso no les respondo, perdón jajajaja.
> 
> Nota 3: Tal vez el fic hubiera estado antes si no hubiera olvidado por un momento que hoy es viernes.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


	16. Dieciséis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Ansiedad, ideación suicida, cursilerías y clichés, aunque suficientes... aún, errores de ortografía y pérdidas de elocuencia.

X-Men no me pertenece.

ADVERTENCIA: Ansiedad, ideación suicida, cursilerías y clichés, aunque no lo suficiente... aún, errores de ortografía y pérdidas de elocuencia.

Vuelvo a usar letras traducidas de "Welly Boots" de "The Amazing Devil"; si para este punto de mi fic aún no han escuchado la canción, recomiendo hacerlo jajajaja, ¿tiene el significado que probablemente yo le he estado atribuyendo?, no pues no.

—Estamos listos, Erik— Informó Raven y él asintió, bajando un poco la mirada a Jean entre sus brazos y rodeándole el cuello. Erik no sabía si su hija se había quedado dormida otra vez o solo estaba consciente de que él se iría a una nueva misión y no quería apartarse de él por todo el tiempo que se pudiera. Esa posibilidad lo entristeció y le provocó un sentimiento cálido al mismo tiempo.

Raven salió de su casa y él se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, agradeciendo la privacidad que su amiga le estaba ofreciendo.

Posó su mirada en Charles, quien no había cambiado su posición a la mesa, el omega correspondió su mirada sonriéndole. Erik lo imitó, esperando que la fuerza para terminar con el abrazo que mantenía con Jean finalmente apareciera.

No recordaba que esta parte fuera tan difícil y eso era porque previo a conocer a Charles había mantenido todas sus emociones encerradas, sin querer enfrentar sus miedos y su dolor. Sin poder siquiera mirar a Jean correctamente; por lo que anteriormente ir a una misión significaba el poder huir con mucha más facilidad de todo.

Hoy se sentía horrible.

—Jean— Llamó, acercándose a donde estaba Charles, pues planeaba pasar a la menor a los brazos del otro mutante, la menor respondió abrazándose con más fuerza a él, como negándose a alejarse.

Cuestionó a Charles con la mirada, pensando que tal vez Jean estaba diciendo algo, pero el omega no le facilitó ninguna palabra de parte de su hija.

—Jean, ya me tengo que ir, iré a ver si alguien necesita ayuda, ¿recuerdas que a veces salgo de la isla para eso? — Finalmente Jean aflojó su agarre, dejando de esconder el rostro para encararlo apropiadamente.

—"Como cuando ayudaste a Charles" — Dijo su compañero destino. Fue extraño escucharlo hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona, incluso si sabía perfectamente que era porque esas eran las palabras textuales de Jean. Asintió en dirección a su hija.

—Y como esa vez, voy a regresar rápido, además esta vez…— Desvió su mirada un momento hacia Charles. —Charles va a estar contigo— Su pequeña pelirroja abrió la boca con sorpresa, girando el rostro para centrarse en el omega y sonreír feliz al notar como el telépata le sonrió alzando una mano para saludarla, algo extraño para hacer con un adulto pero que claramente le parecía perfecto a su hija.

La menor decidió que volvería a abrazarse a su cuello y Erik creyó que la conversación y el intento de convencimiento habían fracasado, pero después de eso recibió un beso con torpeza infantil en la mejilla para finalmente ver la sonrisa radiante de Jean.

—Dice que te ama— Le explicó Charles y Erik sonrió no queriendo que sus emociones brotaran en forma de lágrimas, solo permitió la mirada nublosa un instante y el aumento de presión momentáneo a la altura de su cartílago tiroides.

—Yo también te amo— Le dijo a la menor, feliz de sonar menos raro cada vez que lo decía.

Un nuevo toque a su puerta se dejó escuchar.

—¿Está listo, jefe? — Escuchó la pregunta de voz de Alex, sabiendo que vendría en compañía de Scott y Hank.

—Pasen— Pidió, viendo como de inmediato su orden era acatada. Alex estaba listo, ataviado con todas las protecciones que se requerían al salir de la isla y estar en peligro de un ataque sorpresa, y con su traje especial que le ayudaba a controlar mejor su mutación, Hank se notaba un poco tenso, claramente nada feliz de tener que alejarse de su pareja. Scott tenía rastros de haber estado llorando, incluso si ahora se veía tranquilo en brazos de su hermano, ni siquiera parecía con ganas de saludar a Jean.

Erik sentía que quería hacer la inspiración más profunda de su vida, pero no se lo permitió.

Miró a Jean para sonreírle y finalmente caminar hasta Charles, entregándole a la menor, Jean no protestó, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que necesitaba dejar un beso sobre la cabeza de su hija, por lo que lo hizo.

De reojo pudo notar como Scott era igualmente intercambiado de brazos, con un poco de protesta, para que luego se aferrara a Hank con mucha fuerza, aun sin dejar de ver a su hermano.

Se concentró en Charles.

—Tienes que estar con Hank en todo momento— Le dijo formulando la frase como una orden, pero incluso él podía escuchar su desesperado todo suplicante, casi cayendo en lo patético.

No le importaba, quería que su compañero estuviera a salvo, tal vez él era el que estaría aparentemente en mayor riesgo, pero temía demasiado el dejar al omega solo.

Charles asintió, aceptando su petición, para luego sonreír en esa forma socarrona que hacía cuando estaba por ganar una partida de ajedrez.

—Tú no hagas más tratos con telépatas— Erik rio un poco ante la solicitud de su compañero destinado. —Y no hagas caso a voces que te dicen que es mejor que tu equipo se separe, eso nunca es bueno— Se rio un poco más, mientras negaba con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Charles se volvió más discreta, menos socarrona y una que fácilmente transmitía preocupación. —Ten cuidado— Le pidió en un susurró y Erik solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza. —Tú también Alex, ten cuidado— Alex se apartó del abrazo que había mantenido con Hank y Scott.

—Lo tendré, gracias— Aceptó Summers.

Erik pasó una mano por la cabecita despeinada de Jean.

Era hora de irse.

…

Desde el uso del suero milagroso, la rehabilitación ya no se sentía tan demandante para su cuerpo, no terminaba con el cuerpo tan adolorido como antes, con esa sensación de no querer moverse ni siquiera cinco centímetros.

Sabía que los cambios subjetivos que él podía percibir coexistían con cambios objetivos que Hank podía medir y anotar.

—Tu masa muscular presentó muchos cambios— Comentó Hank colocando sus piernas en una posición neutra y él se obligó a apartar la mirada de Jean y Scott, jugando sentados en el piso, para encarar al mutante con lentes.

—Yo también lo noté— Le contestó a Hank porque, aunque pudo solo asentir con la cabeza, sentía que debía dar una respuesta hablada, porque su buen amigo lucía un poco decaído luego de la partida de Alex.

—Opino que cuando regresen Erik, Alex y los demás, sería un buen momento para una segunda dosis— Se sintió demasiado incómodo de golpe, no por el futuro uso del suero milagroso nuevamente, si no por no poder seguir pretendiendo que este era un día normal, permitiéndole a su cabeza reproducir la despedida con Erik de más temprano, recordándose a sí mismo que hoy el alfa no vendría a recogerlo para llevarlo al árbol cerca de los cultivos, tampoco habría camino a casa en su compañía, ni una probable partida de ajedrez antes de dormir.

Hoy se quedaría todo el día en el laboratorio con Hank.

Asintió, recordándose que debía darle una respuesta al beta.

—Ok, está decidido— Y de golpe Hank pareció recordar algo. —Por cierto, me dijo Azazel que, si era posible que se reunieran él y Kurt con nosotros, para cenar— Más que estarle avisando, Hank lo estaba haciendo sonar como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso, como si temiera que a Charles le molestara reunirse con la pareja de Raven.

Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando Azazel y él se presentaron, el alfa se había notado como si anticipara una respuesta negativa de parte de Charles.

—Me parece bien, estoy seguro de que Jean y Scott extrañan a Kurt— Hank sonrió curiosamente aliviado.

¿Charles se estaba perdiendo de algo?

—¿Quieres sentarte en tu silla? — Interrogó Hank.

—Sí, por favor— Aceptó la sugerencia rápidamente, pues la camilla podía ser necesitada por alguien más, además de que no le gustaba mucho estar ahí acostado, no le gustaba cuando se sentía tan débil y agotado que no podía hacer otra cosa que existir, menos ahora que se sentía lleno de energía y más fuerte.

Decidió que no tenía caso pensar demasiado en lo que sea que se estuviera perdiendo con Azazel, su comportamiento y la forma en que Hank actuaba al mencionarlo; en su lugar se preguntó si debería enseñarles algo nuevo a Scott y Jean sobre las letras, concluyendo que no sería justo para Kurt, tal vez simplemente deberían repasar algo previamente aprendido, hasta que Kurt retomara las clases… Charles casi se rio al pensar en la palabra "clase" para nombrar sus burdos intentos de enseñarles a los pequeños a "leer y escribir".

En eso estaba pensando mientras Hank lo ayudaba a regresar a su silla, cuando Logan y Mariko aparecieron en el laboratorio. La omega se notaba pálida, aunque muy sonriente, embonando a la perfección entre el abrazo de Logan quien lucía preocupado, incluso si trataba de no reflejarlo claramente con su rostro.

—Buenos días, Hank, Charles, niños—

—Buenos días, señora Mariko, hola señor Logan— Saludó Scott luciendo menos desanimado que por la mañana durante la partida de su hermano. Charles fue el único en escuchar el saludo de Jean, quien usó las mismas palabras que su amigo, aunque con el título "señor" ausente previo al nombre del alfa.

—Buenos días— Ofreció él.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿qué necesitan? — Cuestionó Hank de inmediato entrando en su papel de médico.

—Se siente mal— Dijo Logan, aunque con ese ceño fruncido y la forma compungida en la que había hablado, contrastando con la sonrisa de su compañera, casi pareciera que el que se sentía mal aquí, era él, no la omega.

Mariko movió una mano frente a ellos, como si quisiera dejar en claro que no era para preocuparse o realmente urgente.

—Son solo un poco de náuseas, no hay nada como compartir la noticia de la existencia de tu bebé como para que tu bebé quiera dejar más en claro su existencia. No había tenido síntomas hasta ahora— Explicó Mariko. —Por eso mi valeroso alfa está asustado— Dijo en tono burlón. Parecía que el rostro de Logan se negaba a mostrar lo avergonzado que se sentía su dueño realmente, incluso si era perfectamente sencillo de interpretar.

—Y-yo no estoy…— Trató de decir con un cómico titubeo, pero al final guardo silencio, como si él mismo hubiera concluido que negarlo era inútil.

—Vengan, vamos a una camilla, te pondré medicamento intravenoso, ¿sólo han sido nauseas o también has vomitado? — Charles consideró que seguir escuchando no sería correcto, pues se trataba de un tema privado, por eso prefirió centrarse en Scott y Jean.

—Y entonces el héroe azul usó sus poderes, dio una vuelta en el aire y se escondió— No estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, pero parecía que Scott le estaba contando una historia a Jean con ayuda de los muñequitos hechos por Erik.

Jean estaba muy atenta, por lo que Charles, aunque sentía que necesitaba hablar con alguien o su cerebro comenzaría a pasear por temas que no quería enfrentar justo ahora, decidió no interrumpir.

A pesar de su intento de respetar la diversión de los menores, Scott terminó por girarse a verlo.

—¿Ya terminó su "rebistalisación"? — Preguntó. Jean igualmente puso su atención en él alzando al perrito con mucha emoción, como si quisiera mostrárselo.

"Scott me estaba contando una historia". Le explicó Jean. Ya que le estaban hablando, decidió acercarse a ellos, pasando una mano por la cabeza de cada uno de los niños.

—Sí, la rehabilitación ya terminó y Jean, es una buena historia la que te está contando Scott, ¿verdad? — Jean asintió emocionada y Scott, aunque no podía escuchar la mitad de la conversación, entendió lo suficiente para lucir feliz y complacido consigo mismo.

Y a Charles se le ocurrió que podía tener una buena idea.

—Tal vez podríamos escribir una historia todos juntos, con Kurt también—

—¿Escribir?, pero todavía no sabemos bien— Charles le sonrió al castañito.

—Ustedes narran la historia y yo la escribo y al final pueden hacer dibujos que cuenten la historia— Scott lució más y más convencido con la idea al tiempo que Charles se explicaba mejor.

"¿Cómo un libro?" Preguntó Jean, igual de emocionada que su amigo.

—Como un libro— Concedió él. —Podría hasta ser un regalo de bienvenida para Erik, Alex y la mamá de Kurt— Eso entusiasmó aún más a los menores, incluso si Charles había pensado que no era posible.

—¡Sí quiero! — Exclamó Scott.

"¡Yo también!" Acompañó Jean.

Charles movió su silla de ruedas por la clínica, lento pero constante, hasta llegar a la mesa donde había dejado el bolso con las libretas de los niños, así como los crayones, regresando hasta los menores para entregar los objetos.

—Por ahora podrían hacer dibujos con sus ideas y en la noche que veamos a Kurt platican con él y le preguntan por ideas para la historia— Los menores asintieron felices.

Mientras los niños estaban entretenidos y Scott soltaba algunas frases repletas de emoción al hacer sus dibujos que Charles luchaba por entender, Hank emergió de la parte más posterior de la clínica, sentándose cerca.

—¿Mariko está bien? — Cuestionó, sin querer detalles, solo asegurarse de que la mujer omega y compañero vinculado estaban bien. Hank asintió.

—¿Todo bien por aquí? — Cuestionó a lo que Scott alzó el rostro con una sonrisa enorme.

—¡Hank, vamos a hacer un libro! — El beta, pese a lucir perdido, le sonrió al hermano menor de su pareja.

—¿Un libro? —

—Sí, nosotros lo vamos a decir y dibujar y Charles lo va a escribir, va a ser un regalo de bienvenida para mi hermano, el señor Erik y la señora Raven— Explicó sin dejar de mover el crayón por una de las hojas de su libreta.

—¡Qué buena idea! — Concedió Hank. —Entonces, ¿debería preparar un regalo para Alex yo también? — Scott se giró a ver al beta con ojillos brillantes.

—Sí, puedes darle flores, mi hermano sonríe bonito cuando le das flores— Hank adquirió un ligero tono rojo en las mejillas y su sonrisa se volvió la de alguien enamorado.

Charles sonrió feliz con la interacción que acababa de presenciar.

"¿Charles le va a regalar algo a Erik?" Preguntó Jean muy atenta.

—T-tal vez, Jean— Trató de decir sin titubear, pero falló.

Hank lo cuestionó con la mirada, pero él decidió que repetir lo que Jean había preguntado no era algo que pudiera hacer, por lo que negó con la cabeza.

"Podrías regalarle un abrazo fuerte, fuerte o cantarle una canción, a Erik le gusta cuando cantas" Charles sintió el rostro caliente.

Se sentía avergonzado, pero quería dejarle algo en claro a Jean.

—A mí también me gusta cuando él canta— Jean sonrió aceptando la respuesta, regresando al dibujo y aunque Hank estaba ciertamente curioso por revelar los misterios de su conversación con Jean, no preguntó más, cambiando de tema.

—¿Sabes cuál es el porcentaje de mutantes con segundas mutaciones? — Preguntó Hank y ese fue el inició de una extensa conversación.

Después de aproximadamente 40 minutos, esta vez el que apareció del fondo de la clínica fue Logan.

Luciendo un tanto incómodo y casi como si estuviera perdido.

—¿Pasó algo? — Preguntó Hank, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, preparado para correr hacia donde se encontraba Mariko.

—No, está dormida— Informó, haciendo que Hank se relajara.

—¿Te aburriste?, puedes sentarte con nosotros— Ofreció el beta sonriente y esta clase de situación burda y cotidiana hizo a Charles sonreír.

Logan miró el piso de reojo, alzando una ceja de forma curiosa, para finalmente tomar una silla y colocarla junto a ellos.

Jean alzó su libreta en dirección a Logan, mostrando sus dibujos con orgullo.

"Mira Logan, hice unos dibujos" Ya antes había notado como Jean no usaba "señor" para dirigirse a Logan, a diferencia de Kurt o Scott, pero suponía que eso era influencia de escuchar cómo era que Erik se dirigía al alfa.

—Oh, estos son los míos— Agregó Scott alzando su libreta también.

—Ambos dibujan muy bien— Respondió Logan un tanto seco, pero eso a los niños no les importó, tomando aquello como el cumplido que era.

Antes de que Hank y él pudieran regresar al tema de conversación previo, Logan se giró a verlo.

—En realidad quería preguntarte algo— Charles pensó que después de la cena del día anterior, en que Logan lo dejó entrar a su casa y convivir con su compañera vinculada embarazada, el alfa ya no tendría ningún problema con su presencia.

"Siempre habrá problema con tu presencia, porque no deberías estar, deberías desaparecer, deberías pagar, deberías…"

—¿Tú… puedes…? Es decir…— Un alfa que lucía tan seguro de sí mismo y que le había parecido muy amenazante, hablando con tantos tartamudeos y torpeza era chistoso. Charles consideró que no era correcto reírse. —Sé que ahora no tienes tu telepatía, pero con tu telepatía…— Logan hizo un curioso ruido con la garganta que terminó por hacer sonreír a Hank que apenas y logró contener una carcajada, Charles lo sabía porque ya conocía la cara que el beta ponía antes de reír. —Puedes… ¿puedes escuchar los pensamientos de los bebés? Incluso antes de nacer… de los fetos… embriones… fetos—

Si algo había entendido bien de este intento de pregunta de Logan era que básicamente el alfa quería saber la posibilidad de que Charles pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de su bebé.

Después de conocer a Erik y a Logan, Charles no entendía como las personas opinaban que los alfas no podían ser adorables también.

Le sonrió al nervioso mutante.

—Más que escuchar pensamientos, es percibir sus emociones, si están enojados, adoloridos, cómodos, felices, pero es hasta aproximadamente las 25 semanas de gestación, bebés más pequeños realmente no… sienten— Explicó y Logan asintió complacido con su respuesta.

—¿Tú crees que podrías decirnos lo que nuestro bebé siente?, cuando el efecto del anti-mutágeno desaparezca— El anti-mutágeno en un mutante omega duraba entr meses, claro que alcanzaría a disiparse su efecto cuando Mariko aun estuviera embarazada, pero lo más importante era que Logan estaba implicando que no volverían a usarlo con él… que ya no lo veía como una amenaza.

Charles no lo entendía.

—Sí, podría y me encantaría ayudarlos a saber lo que siente su bebé— Le ofreció a Logan esperando que su sonrisa no luciera extraña.

Logan le sonrió de medio lado.

—Gracias—

¿Por qué las personas en esta isla eran tan amables con él?

¿Por qué insistían en confiar en él?

…

La cena había concluido y la hora de ir a dormir se acercaba, al mismo tiempo la ansiedad de Charles aumentaba, mientras se preguntaba si Jean podría dormir incluso sin Erik presente, ¿Tendría pesadillas esta noche?, ¿podría ayudarla a combatirlas? Y qué pasaba si el que terminaba con pesadillas era él y no Jean y terminaba atrapando a la pequeña.

Probablemente no debería dormir.

Los niños se acercaron emocionados, interrumpiendo la conversación de Azazel y Hank (de la que técnicamente Charles formaba parte también).

—Papi, Scott y Jean y Hank y Charles van a hacer pijamada, ¡yo también quiero! — Explicó y solicitó Kurt.

—¿Puede Kurt hacer pijamada con nosotros, señor papá de Kurt? — Pidió Scott en una combinación curiosa de ser educado y demandante a proporciones iguales.

"Por favor, señor papá de Kurt"

—Scott, lo que pasa es que, si Kurt duerme aquí, después Azazel se va a quedar solo, porque la mamá de Kurt tampoco está— El niño castaño no estaba feliz con la respuesta dada por Hank.

"Pues que se quede el papá de Kurt en nuestra casa también" Transmitió Jean y Charles se tomó un momento para dudar si debía decir la idea de Jean o no, por desgracia para él, parecía ser que Jean nuevamente había logrado usar su mutación con alguien que no era él… eso o pasaba mucho tiempo con Scott.

—Pues que se quede el papá de Kurt aquí también— Dijo Scott con confianza y sin el toque de vergüenza que presentaba Hank al saber que esta no era su casa, era la casa de Erik y Jean.

Charles creía que, si todos estaban de acuerdo, no había problema en que Kurt y Azazel durmieran en la casa de Erik y Jean, dudaba que eso le molestara al alfa (presente o no), lo que no terminaba de entender era porque ahora todos lo estaban mirando a él.

—¿Mhm? — Cuestionó, sonriente y confundido. Azazel se giró a ver a su hijo, sonriéndole amablemente.

—Kurt, esta es la casa de Charles y de Jean y tal vez, que haya tantas personas en su casa no les parezca muy cómodo— Los menores de inmediato se vieron decepcionados. A Charles le tomó más tiempo del que hubiera querido el lograr formular una respuesta, demasiado ocupado en el "Es la casa de Charles y de Jean", frase con la que Hank parecía estar totalmente de acuerdo.

—Esta no es mi…— Inició, atrayendo la atención de tanto adultos como niños, ¿qué clases de preguntas provocaría de parte de Jean si negara que esta era su casa?, incluso si no lo era… —No creo que haya ningún problema si se quedan, si quieren— Concluyó mirando a Azazel. El alfa sonrió, pero sin dejar de lucir un poco dubitativo.

—Kurt, ¿por qué no van a jugar otra vez? —

—Pero entonces nos vamos a quedar, ¿verdad? — Preguntó el niño emocionado sin estar ni un poco concentrado en la forma en que su padre parecía dudar. Azazel asintió una única vez, complaciendo a su hijo. —Vayan a jugar— Le ordenó y los menores aceptaron felices.

Azazel se acomodó correctamente en la silla del comedor donde se encontraba, después se limpió dramáticamente la garganta y habló.

—Quiero que no haya nada sin decir entre nosotros— Comenzó Azazel, hablando de forma un tanto enigmática, Hank de inmediato lució preocupado como si estuviera por decirle al alfa que no continuara, pero al mismo tiempo como si no deseara hacerlo. —Porque ya he vivido demasiados años con secretos, mentiras y omisiones— El alfa tragó saliva de forma compungida. —Si después de lo que te diré no quieres tener ningún tipo de relación conmigo lo entenderé, pero también te pido que no culpes de nada a Kurt— Que estaba confundido como nunca en su vida no era una exageración, pero igualmente se obligó a responder.

—De acuerdo— Le dijo a la pareja de Raven, que lució satisfecho, lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Hank, como buscando aprobación. El beta asintió.

—Durante la guerra yo me convertí en un espía— Charles alzó las cejas con sorpresa. —Originalmente estaba del lado de Shaw, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo extremista que era, del daño que le estaba provocando a toda la humanidad, mutantes o no— Azazel colocó una expresión de dolor. Charles no imaginó que el día de hoy escucharía el nombre "Shaw", extrañamente se sintió como un golpe doloroso en el tórax. —Así que después me uní al bando de Erik y me volví un espía, era la posición perfecta para mí porque Shaw confiaba en mí mucho antes de que Emma Frost apareciera y para cuando ella apareció a él no le importaba que la telepatía no funcionara conmigo— Ciertamente era un espía perfecto, facilitándole información de Sebastian Shaw a la resistencia, sin que este se diera cuenta, ni siquiera su compañera telépata. —En el momento en el que Raven habló de que Erik había traído a un telépata a la isla, supe quién debía ser, supe que eras tú, Charles Xavier— Desde su llegada a la isla, solo le había dicho a una persona su apellido. —Y fui el que le dio información a Erik sobre ti, cuando me la solicitó, siento haber dado información que no me correspondía, pero quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de vivir en esta isla—

"Y ahora tienes la suerte de que se te ofrezca una nueva con personas que claramente están comenzando a apreciarte."

—Si yo que realmente me equivoqué y estuve del lado de Shaw por voluntad propia, tengo la oportunidad de vivir y ser feliz aquí, con más razón tú, que nunca estuviste a favor de él—

¿Por qué alguien más insistía en que Charles merecía tanto?

Si Azazel fue abiertamente "partidario" de Shaw, eso significaba que la mayoría lo veía como parte del bando perdedor de la guerra, debía ser visto como el enemigo, ¿era por eso que Charles nunca lo había visto afuera?

—No sales— Azazel lo miró con atención, para negar con la cabeza.

—Muy pocas personas sabían que era un espía, así que la mayoría aquí cree que realmente estaba del lado de Shaw, es peligroso para mí salir—

Peligroso como lo era para Charles.

Por eso era que Azazel había estado tan preocupado al hablar con él, le preocupaba ser reconocido por Charles y ser juzgado, tal vez hasta ser temido, le preocupaba incomodarlo.

—Gracias por decírmelo— Azazel negó con la cabeza, como si no creyera que fuera necesario el agradecer, casi como si lo considerara algo ridículo. —Y aún creo que, si quieren quedarse, tú y Kurt, pueden hacerlo— Hank sonrió con un curioso toque de sabelotodo. El alfa lo miró extrañado.

—¿No estás incómodo?, yo estuve de parte de…— Como si hubiera gastado todas las veces que podía decir su nombre en un día, Azazel no pudo decirlo de nuevo. —Hice cosas que…—

—Sebastian Shaw era un experto manipulador, simplemente caíste en sus manipulaciones como muchos otros mutantes— Agregó Hank, sin poder continuar con el silencio que había mantenido hasta el momento.

—Eso no justifica que me equivoqué, le permití convencerme, yo…— Charles sentía casi como si todo lo que Azazel decía podría ser perfectamente repetido por él. Se sentía como si hubiera pensado esas misma palabras incontables veces.

¿No crees que ya pagaste suficiente?

—Incluso si eres culpable por haber cometido el error de confiar en él, ¿no crees que ya estás pagando suficiente por ello? — Hank y Azazel lo miraron confundidos. —No puedes salir libremente y…— Miró la ausente extremidad de Azazel. El alfa se mantuvo en silencio, entendiendo. —Pero gracias a tu error, después pudiste ayudar a que la guerra terminara y ahora puedes llevar una vida… tranquila—

Azazel se notaba descolocado, su rostro mostraba dolor.

—Muchas veces te vi, conectado a esa máquina, inconsciente… a él le gustaba planear sus batallas mientras te veía— Dijo Azazel como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado luchando para no decir esas palabras específicamente, tornándose asustado y muy perturbado y aunque parecía no querer continuar hablando, también parecía que ya no podía controlarse a sí mismo. —Pude haberte sacado de ahí, pude haber ayudado a sacar a todos los mutantes atrapados que…—

—Pero no lo hiciste, porque había un plan mejor, un plan que tenía muchas más posibilidades de éxito, si te revelabas tú solo contra Shaw, podrías haber terminado m…— Recordó de repente que Jean, Scott y Kurt estaban presentes, incluso sin no les estaban prestando mucha atención. Aunque no uso la palabra completa, sabía que su punto había quedado bastante claro. —Y entonces no habrías sido el espía que ayudó a terminar con la guerra—

—El mutante que peleó junto con el jefe— Agregó Hank con seguridad en la voz.

—Estoy seguro de que la guerra habría llegado a su fin, incluso sin mi intervención— Afirmó Azazel con su mirada posada en la mesa.

Sí, eso era lo que Charles pensaba también de su intervención durante la batalla final que Erik tuvo contra Shaw.

—Teóricamente puede ser que el destino de Shaw, sin importar lo que nosotros hiciéramos, fuera el fracasar en su plan, pero no puedes negar que, en este mundo, en esta realidad, tú fuiste una parte muy importante de la guerra y que hizo lo que tenía que hacer para poder llevarla a su final—

¿Eso aplicaba también para sí mismo?

—Estoy de acuerdo— Afirmó Hank, haciendo remarcar la mirada sorprendida y casi agradecida de Azazel.

—Gracias— Susurró.

…

—¿No dijiste que pagarías por lo que hiciste? — Charles no estaba seguro de dónde estaba, tampoco sabía quién era la persona frente a él, incluso si sentía que debía conocerla, que no debía olvidar. —Arruinaste nuestras vidas— Una mano lo agarró con demasiada fuerza del brazo.

—Nos hiciste matar— Le habló una segunda persona, que igualmente casi logró reconocer, pero aun así no pudo.

—Y luego nos hiciste morir— Escuchó una tercera voz, proveniente de una sombra distorsionada.

—¿Por qué tú sí sigues viviendo, feliz y aceptando tantas palabras amables? —

—¿No dijiste que pagarías por lo que hiciste muriendo también? —

…

Charles abrió los ojos al instante. Su corazón estaba agitado, su boca estaba seca y su cuerpo un tanto tembloroso.

Sintió un ligero movimiento a su lado, recordando al tiempo que se volteaba que Jean estaba a su lado, buscó rápidamente ver el rostro de la niña rogando el no haberla atrapado en su pesadilla. Por suerte Jean estaba con un rostro que reflejaba plácidos sueños.

Suspiró aliviado para disponerse a buscar el rostro durmiente de Erik, encontrando que no había nadie más a su lado. A lo lejos podía ver las siluetas de Hank y Azazel que terminaban ocultando los cuerpos de los niños a su cuidado.

Cierto, Erik no estaba.

Intentó no pensar demasiado en su pesadilla, pero estaba fracasando.

Jean comenzó a removerse en su sueño, el claro inicio de una pesadilla. Acercó un poco más a la menor hasta él, buscando hablarle lo más cerca posible, comenzando a cantarle sin ningún orden.

—"Sé que eres suficientemente fuerte, sé que eres suficientemente fuerte, sé que eres suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto por, sé que eres suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto por tú cuenta…"— Jean comenzó a calmarse, aunque no por completo. —"Me extrañarás, oh, Jesucristo, me extrañarás, igual que todos esos años antes y mirarás la tormenta, dirás "he estado tan asustado, me dejaste atrás, ¿no te importa?, ¿cómo se supone que continúe sin ti aquí?"—

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a pretender que era útil y tan necesario para Erik y Jean como ellos lo eran para él?, ¿cuánto tiempo más iba a pretender que seguir vivo no era un error?

Jean parecía haberse calmado por completo, casi como si nunca hubieran existido las pesadillas, casi como si lo que ocasionaba esas pesadillas no fuera real.

La guerra a la que él contribuyó a mantener, por cometer el error de creer que su mutación le ayudaría a escapar de lo que fuera.

"¿No crees que ya pagaste suficiente?"

"Solo quiero que tengas una vida feliz."

"Quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de vivir en esta isla"

"Eres importante para mí."

"¿Charles es mi papi también?"

Cometió un error que lo colocó en el lugar correcto para permitir que muchos fueran heridos, destruidos, corrompidos, asesinados.

Cometió un error que lo colocó en el lugar correcto para ayudar a que la guerra terminara.

—"Justo cuando estás apunto de renunciar a toda esperanza que tienes, te das la vuelta, sobre las escaleras, alguien se fue y dejo atrás un par de nuevas botas escarlatas"—

Quería que Erik regresara ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo creí que terminaría el capítulo más temprano, porque creí que podría corregirlo en el trabajo, pero resulta que tuve que trabajar, ¡en mi trabajo!, ¡Qué fraude!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


	17. Diecisiete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Herida sangrante, mención de deseo suicida, lágrimas de macho, cursilerías, clichés. Leeeeeento, todo sigue avanzando leeeeeeeeento, errores de ortografía y perdida de elocuencia.

Se movieron por la ciudad llena de escombros a paso lento, cuidándose de no terminar demasiado expuestos y razón por la que hasta Raven debía aparentar una apariencia menos destacable, como era su verdadera naturaleza.

Erik sabía que había personas observándolos, las cuales vivían entre esta ciudad casi en ruinas, incluso si buscaban esconderse de ellos, luciendo temerosos. Él había peleado en una guerra y al salir de Genosha sabía que todos eran potenciales enemigos, incluso alguien que lucía inofensivo.

—¿Vamos por el camino correcto? — Cuestionó a Janos, quien era el que tenía las coordenadas que habían recibido perfectamente localizadas, aún si Erik era el que estaba caminando delante de todos, pues estuviera de acuerdo o no con ser llamado así, era el líder y como tal siempre debía asegurarse de que todos los que estaban a su mando regresaran a salvo, vivos y sin heridas graves.

—Es en ese callejón— Informó Janos en la forma corta y seca en que hablaba siempre. Erik creía que al mutante más joven no le gustaba mucho hablar.

—Claro que es en un callejón, no podría haber sido en un campo de flores con un hermoso estanque a un lado— Murmuró Sean en forma de queja, aunque por la forma casi aburrida en la que siempre hablaba, no parecía realmente una, igual Erik se permitió sonreír, acompañando las risas de Raven, Alex y Janos.

Ni bien se adentraron al callejón, lo primero que Erik notó es que no era realmente un callejón, pues había forma de escapar de ahí no solo por donde ellos habían ingresado si no por un pequeño espacio que había entre los edificios, lo segundo fue que notó a una mujer, beta aparentemente y de cabello colorido, tal vez era la dueña de la voz que habían escuchado en la llamada de auxilio.

La mujer los observó sorprendida, sin fijarse mucho en sus rostros si no más abajo, Erik suponía que notó la forma en que iban vestidos y las armas en sus manos y de repente comenzó a correr, escapando de ellos.

—¡Oye! — Llamó Raven en un grito.

—¿Qué hacemos, jefe?, ¿la seguimos? — Preguntó Alex, a punto de comenzar a correr.

—Raven, Sean, conmigo. Janos, Alex quédense aquí por si no es ella la que mando la señal, protéjanse el uno al otro y siempre recuerden que es mejor retirarse a pelear— Ordenó comenzando a correr.

Entre edificios que claramente fueron parte de incontables batallas y escombros y basura que dificultaban una carrera recta, la brecha entre él, Sean y Raven (la más ágil y veloz de los tres) comenzó a ampliarse.

Para cuando Erik y Sean lograron alcanzar a Raven, después de perderla de vista un instante, esta estaba en una pelea arma-katana.

La mujer de colorido cabello peleaba con agilidad con uso de una katana, mientras Raven (hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo) esquivaba ataques y detenía otros con el arma entre sus manos.

Aun corriendo, él se apresuró en arrebatarle la katana, con uso de su mutación, a la desconocida que peleaba con Raven; el movimiento brusco y sorpresivo hizo que la desconocida tratara de pelear con la fuerza invisible que imponía su mutación, provocando un corte en el rostro de Raven quien respondió haciendo desaparecer la ilusión de la mujer rubia y de piel clara, presentándose como realmente era.

La mujer que había huido de ellos, soltó la katana al acto, dando un ágil salto hacia atrás y mirando a Raven con interés y sorpresa. Erik tomó el arma de la mujer entre sus manos, al tiempo que la dueña los miraba a todos como si quisiera saber todo lo que se pudiera, pero como si aún tuviera miedo de ellos.

Erik se preparó para hablar y protegerse y proteger a los suyos de posibles ataques, cualquiera de las dos situaciones podía ocurrir.

—Raven, ¿estás bien? —

—Lo estoy— La mujer de cabello colorido, al ver la interacción entre ellos, parecía haber decidido hablar en lugar de seguir atacando.

—Ustedes…— La conversación no pudo ni iniciar, pues un sonido los alertó a todos, parecían varias piezas cayendo y lo siguiente que Erik supo fue que había una nueva mujer con un campo brillante rodeándola, corriendo hacia ellos.

Raven (la que había estado más cerca), logró esquivar el ataque fácilmente, al igual que él, que decidió que volar era la mejor forma para hacerlo.

Sean por otra parte, terminó usando su mutación contra la mujer que siguió corriendo.

—¡Sean! — Llamó, tratando de detener el inminente choque de mutaciones y apresurándose en al menos cubrir sus oídos con sus manos.

La nueva mujer desconocida (¿alfa?) que claramente había venido en auxilio de la primera terminó siendo empujada con fuerza por la mutación sónica de Sean, terminando en el suelo sobre su espalda.

La situación de Sean fue similar, al enfrentarse a la explosión provocada por la mutación de la desconocida número dos.

Él y Raven se apresuraron en ir y asegurarse de que Sean estaba bien, al tiempo que las desconocidas también se encontraban.

—Sean— Llamó, apresurándose en dar un chequeo rápido con la mirada al mutante más joven, sin encontrar más que un poco de piel enrojecida en la mejilla derecha (quemadura de primer grado, concluyó).

Sean no agregó nada, pero aceptó el ser ayudado a ponerse de pie, preparándose para un nuevo ataque.

Erik mientras tanto se permitió una rápida mirada de soslayo, a las dos desconocidas, notando como la desconocida beta, trataba de calmar a la de cabello más corto, aunque no parecía estar funcionando.

—¿¡Qué es lo que quieren!? Ya les dijimos antes que no iremos con ustedes— Les gritó la mutante de cabello corto con excesiva agresividad.

Erik no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Antes de poder hablar sobre la llamada de auxilio que los había llevado hasta ahí, no pudo evitar distraerse un instante con la forma casi antinatural en la que se estaba nublando de golpe, porque hasta hace poco el sol había estado brillando incandescentemente, el viento (ausente hasta el momento), apareció con fuerza desde la nada comenzando a levantar tierra que empezó a golpear contra sus cuerpos.

—¡Ororo no! — Erik alcanzó a escuchar el grito de la mujer de cabello colorido justo cuando el viento se convirtió en un pequeño tornado que terminó alzándolos del suelo. Tomó a Raven y Sean de la mano, buscando mantenerlos junto a él y luchando por volar lo más alto que pudiera alejándose del tornado, pero en medio de todo, concentrado en sus amigos luchando por mantenerse aferrados a él mientras él hacía lo mismo, sintió algo atravesar su costado desde atrás, el objeto estaba hecho de metal, por lo que logró detenerlo antes de que la fuerza del viento hiciera que llegara más profundo.

—¡Erik! — Gritó Raven y él recordó que había olvidado que la katana antes había estado con él.

El tornado se disipó justo como apareció, de golpe y sin aviso.

Él logró regresarlos al suelo sin tener que caer y golpearse.

—¡Jefe! — Exclamó Sean, ni bien tocó el suelo con los pies. Raven se colocó frente a ellos, lista para cualquier nuevo ataque a manos de las dos (¿tres?) mujeres.

—Debemos retirarnos— Susurró Raven, permitiendo que solo él y Sean pudieran escuchar. Erik tenía la adrenalina a tope y no sentía dolor, palpó suavemente el sitio de entrada de la katana, que se había mantenido erguida y en su sitio gracias a su mutación, debido a que no podía ver, determinando la localización, los órganos que pudo haber afectado, la profundidad a donde llegó.

Vio a las dos mujeres escudando con sus cuerpos a una más pequeña.

—Ustedes son mutantes— Dijo la mujer beta, no como pregunta. Raven estaba demasiado enojada para responder algo, Sean estaba sacando todas las gasas que ocultaba entre su ropa. Las miradas de las desconocidas se posaron en él (incluida la de la niña, que se notaba unos dos o tres años mayor que Jean).

Después de su rápida inspección de sí mismo, y de que Sean estuviera listo para lo que Erik lo necesitaba que hiciera, Erik determinó que sus órganos debían estar intactos.

—¿Tú eres Erik Lensherr? — Esta vez el tono interrogativo sí estuvo presente, él respondió primero sacando la katana de su cuerpo.

—¡Erik! — Exclamó Raven al mirarlo de reojo, sin atreverse a apartar su atención de las mujeres que eran una posible amenaza, dispuesta a atacar de ser necesario.

—¡Haz presión! — Le ordenó a Sean, quien respondió tomando todas las gasas y presionándolas en la herida.

—No creo que debiera hacer eso, jefe— Murmuró Sean. Erik inspiró profundo, parándose derecho y buscando recuperar el mayor control que se pudiera, herida en la espalda sangrante o no.

—No debiste sacar… solo tengo vendas, pero pueden serte…— Trató de decir la dueña de la katana que aún se mantenía en su mano.

—Soy Erik Lensherr. Estamos aquí porque recibimos una llamada de auxilio— La mujer de cabello colorido suspiró como si de repente un gran alivio la hubiera rodeado, la mujer de mutación explosiva lucía incrédula, la niña seguía viéndose asustada.

—Nosotros mandamos la señal— Confirmó la beta, pero incluso aunque no fuera así, Erik ya tenía planeado hablarles de Genosha. —Escuchamos que el héroe del mundo moderno ayudaba a los mutantes y los llevaba a una isla segura— La mujer menos conversadora soltó una risa burlona y un poco cruel.

—Erik está herido, ¿quieren venir con nosotros? Háganlo, si no, las dejaremos aquí— Exclamó Raven con autoridad.

La mujer alfa desconocida se volvió más reticente.

—No iremos con ustedes—

—¡Ellie! —

—¡No iremos! — Remarcó.

—Pero es la oportunidad para que Ororo y…—

—¡No vamos a ir!, ¿¡Por qué mandaste esa señal cuando te dije que no!? —

—¿Quieres seguir viviendo así? — Cuestionó la mujer beta, aunque era esa forma en que las personas cuestionaban cuando realmente no querían una respuesta.

Erik apartó las manos de Sean, haciendo presión por el mismo, caminando hasta estar frente a las mujeres, que se habían tensado de inmediato. La mujer alfa había hasta hecho fuerza con sus puños, claramente preparándose para atacar.

Erik ofreció la katana a su dueña.

—Siento que tenga mi sangre— Dijo, para que lentamente la beta de cabello colorido la tomara.

—Y la mía— Agregó Raven, bastante, cerca e igualmente preparada para atacar, justo como Sean. La dueña de la katana inspiró profundo.

—Yo no soy una mutante—

—¡Yukio! —

—Pero quiero que Ellie y Ororo puedan vivir una vida tranquila, por eso no me importa si yo no puedo ir— Alguien que hacía sacrificios por los que amaba era alguien que Erik quería que continuara haciendo de éste un mundo mejor, mutante o no.

—Pero puedes venir, mutante o no— Dijo Sean con voz firme.

—¿Qué? — Cuestionaron a la vez Yukio y Ellie (creía). Erik suspiró, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos un momento, sabiendo que cualquier nueva amenaza podría ser vista por sus compañeros.

—Nunca dije que un no mutante no podía venir también—

El dolor estaba comenzando, la adrenalina estaba pasando.

Caminó un poco hasta pararse junto a Raven y pasar un brazo por los hombros de su amiga alfa, que de inmediato ofreció su ayuda.

—Aclarado eso, vámonos rápido— Ordenó Raven.

—Necesitamos agruparnos primero, si necesitan llevarse algo, regresara una de ustedes con uno de mis compañeros antes de irnos a Genosha— No hubo más protestas.

…

Yukio presenció una gran nave parecida a un avión de color oscuro, se veía un poco descuidada y había zonas que gritaban el pasado del transporte durante la guerra.

Hasta el momento no sentía que las vieran con sospecha, si acaso las veían con precaución, como si fueran a ser protegidas de todo, pero también destruidas por completo dependiendo de las decisiones que tomaran a continuación; sabía que la situación actual hacía a Ellie estar con sus sentidos alfa híper alerta y sabía que Ororo podía notar que este era un momento delicado en sus vidas.

Esperó que el leve apretoncito que dio a la pequeña mano entrelazada entre la suya funcionara como el consuelo que ella hubiera querido y que la menor necesitaba. Ororo le sonrió, así que Yukio lo contó como una victoria.

Ni bien entraron a la nave, Erik Lensherr se sentó en uno de los asientos para que fuera de inmediato medio ayudado por la única mujer (Raven, recordaba perfectamente), dejando al descubierto la herida sangrante del lado derecho y a nivel de la columna dorsal del héroe del mundo moderno.

El rubio con el que se encontraron de camino a la nave y Raven estaban atentos a su líder. Sean (al menos era la forma en que había escuchado que lo llamaban) y el otro hombre con el que se habían encontrado en el camino, estaban atentos a ella, Ellie y Ororo.

—Necesita sutura— Murmuró el rubio.

—¿Qué pasa si la espada llegó a algún órgano? — Erik rodó los ojos y ella casi temió que se desmayaría por la pérdida de sangre, porque ciertamente, aunque no se trataba de una herida grande (5-6 cm aproximadamente) era verdad que ya había manchado su pantalón y por supuesto las gasas que Sean había usado, así como sus manos; pero contrario a las creencias de Yukio, Erik se notaba en calma, tal vez un poco irritado, pero alerta, estable e imponente, justo como imaginó que sería "Erik Lensherr, el héroe del mundo moderno", el hombre que asesinó a Sebastian Shaw.

—Katana— Susurró Ororo de repente, había sido en una voz muy baja, pero que coincidió con un momento de silencio, lo que favoreció que todos los presentes la escucharan y se giraran a verla.

Ororo era muy lista y observadora, claro que había notado de lo que hablaban y por supuesto no habría dejado pasar la oportunidad de corregir la forma errónea en que la katana de Yukio había sido nombrada, después de que ella le repitiera incontables veces que espada y katana no eran lo mismo. Pero Ororo también era una niña que vivió los terrores de la guerra, por lo que buscó protección escondiéndose detrás de Ellie.

—Ella tiene razón es una katana, no una espada Sean, no me lesionó ningún órgano, estoy seguro, revisé, no necesitamos suturarla, podemos dejarlo así con muchas gasas y una venda— Nadie estaba feliz con la respuesta de Erik Lensherr (tal vez Ororo), pero la que mejor lo exteriorizó fue Raven, quien torció los ojos.

—Por supuesto, ¿le vas a decir tranquilamente a tu compañero destinado que viajaste por dos días con un agujero en la espalda? — Raven había respondido de manera muy enérgica y aunque parecía haber incomodado a Erik, el alfa líder no parecía querer ceder.

—¿Qué es un compañero destinado? — Murmuró Ororo, aunque al sentirse un poco más en confianza, lo terminó diciendo en un tono más alto del que previamente se había permitido usar.

Ellie soltó una risa burlona.

—Una leyenda— Explicó su novia con sequedad y Yukio sonrió con un toque de tristeza.

Sabía que Ellie había visto pruebas de la existencia de los "compañeros destinados", pero también sabía que no habían sido pruebas de una buena vida, incluso si no sabía todos los detalles, sabía suficiente.

Ella también había visto pruebas, pero contrario a su pareja, había visto pruebas llenas de la promesa de una vida hermosa y mucho mejor. Por supuesto un héroe como Erik Lensherr tendría un compañero destinado.

—Una persona racional, ya me agradas— Comentó Raven de forma socarrona. El hombre de cabello oscuro no parecía interesado en nada, Sean se notaba pensativo, el rubio suspiró sin apartar su mirada de la espalda de Erik y sin dejar de hacer presión con un paquete de gasas.

El alfa líder pareció querer cambiar de tema y ella consideró que, aunque deseaba que Ororo entendiera el hermoso significado detrás de "Compañeros destinados", no era el momento.

—Si necesito sutura lo puedo hacer yo mismo, solo necesito un espejo— Raven hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Debí haber ido al curso de primeros auxilios de Hank, ¿verdad? —

—No creo que el tratamiento que el jefe necesita sea algo que enseñen en un curso de primeros auxilios— Murmuró el hombre de cabello negro del cual no sabía el hombre.

—Yo puedo hacerlo— Exclamó el rubio con convicción. —Definitivamente no va a quedar tan bien como si lo hiciera Hank, pero…— En lugar de continuar encogió los hombros. Erik Lensherr suspiró.

—Bien, pero antes de hacer nada más, quiero que me expliquen con quiénes nos confundieron— Ellie endureció aún más el rostro. Yukio decidió ser la que hablara.

—Poco después de que la guerra terminara un grupo de militares no mutantes, nos encontraron y nos pidieron que fuéramos con ellos, dijeron que querían darnos una vida mejor, ayudarnos en este mundo destruido— Le daba vergüenza usar esas palabras tan dramáticas y de película, pero así era como les había dicho el que parecía ser el líder de los soldados. —Su ropa era un tanto parecida a la de ustedes— Los presentes se giraron a ver sus propios cuerpos.

—Cuando les dijimos que no iríamos con ellos, nos atacaron, nos defendimos, justo como con ustedes y huimos— Agregó Ellie orgullosa y con demasiada agresividad en su voz, Yukio sabía que era su instinto alfa ordenándole proteger.

—Nos ocultamos aquí— Decidió decir lo que su novia había dejado fuera. Y comenzó a pensar en si debía o no decirles a estos desconocidos sobre las sospechas que ella siempre había tenido y que Ellie siempre se rehusaba a creer. Yukio sabía que no era porque no confiara en ella y en su criterio si no porque aceptar sus ideas era entender que estaban ante un problema más grande. Miro un momento al héroe del mundo moderno, el que organizó toda una resistencia conformada por mutantes y no mutantes y logró asesinar a Sebastian Shaw. Tomó su decisión. —Después de que esos militares presenciaran las mutaciones de Ellie y de Ororo, creo que se decepcionaron— Su novia frunció el ceño. —Como si no fuera lo que esperaban— Erik frunció el ceño, aunque no con la molestia fingida de Ellie, si no pensativo, claramente era algo que Erik Lensherr estaba tomando con la seriedad que Yukio deseaba. Se sintió extrañamente validada y apoyada.

—Ok— Dijo el alfa líder y ella entendió que el tema sería dejado atrás (esperaba que solo por el momento) —¿Necesitan regresar por algo? — No tenían mucho, pero irían a un lugar en el que no tendrían nada, tal vez las pocas prendas de ropa.

—Mi león— Susurró Ororo con un deje de tristeza como si ya hubiera aceptado que no irían por él.

Yukio miró a Ellie, notándola centrada en Ororo, para que luego le regresaran la mirada.

—Sí— Afirmó Ellie con fuerza. Erik asintió.

—Que vaya una de ustedes y que la otra se quede con la niña, Sean y Janos irán con la que decida ir—

—Yo iré— Ororo se aferró de inmediato a la mano de Ellie, en cuanto esta dio un paso al frente.

—Yo puedo ir contigo— Ellie, como siempre que hablaba con la menor, relajó el rostro.

—No, necesito que te quedes aquí, para que le ayudes a Yukio a pelear de ser necesario, porque claramente eres mucho más poderosa que todos aquí— Ellie no lo dijo a escondidas, ni como si quisiera tratar de que nadie escuchara su amenaza indirecta. Quería jalarle una oreja y regañarla, pero suponía que podía castigarla de otras formas. No sexo, por ejemplo.

Su expresión le transmitió a su novia correctamente su sentir, estaba segura por la forma incómoda en que la mujer alfa tragó saliva.

Ajena a ellas, Ororo lució muy feliz con la explicación de Ellie.

…

Los dos días de viaje habían sido desgastantes. Estar en ese lugar confinados, sin tener a donde escapar y en compañía de mutantes en los que no confiaba le había recordado cosas que creyó haber enterrado hace tiempo.

Hasta Ororo se había puesto un poco irritable y Yukio, pese a hablarle como siempre y permitirle su cercanía, no estaba del todo contenta con la forma en que había actuado, pero ella tampoco lo estaba, su novia había planeado que Erik Lensherr les permitiera a Ellie y a Ororo vivir en su isla utópica probablemente inexistente, mientras ella aceptaba tranquilamente vivir entre la basura y en soledad hasta su muerte solo por haber nacido sin ninguna mutación.

Estaba muy enojada, pero también amaba a su novia y no quería actuar toda orgullosa y no hablarle. Aunque una conversación sí debía ser tenida.

Finalmente, la llegada a la isla (que al parecer sí existía) había ocurrido. Era de día, temprano para que el sol se sintiera sofocantemente insoportable, pero lo suficientemente tarde como para que se pudiera ver actividad en la isla.

Las personas se giraban a verlos, algunos alzando la mano en son de respeto, otros exclamando nombres, otros gritando palabras de bienvenida y unos cuantos hasta se acercaban a saludar de mano a Erik Lensherr.

El hombre era más seco que un limón olvidado en el refrigerador, pero claramente era respetado, admirado y apreciado. Eso, aunque no entendía como era que el alfa lo había logrado, la hacía bajar un poco más sus defensas, buscar calmarse un poco y parecía tener el mismo efecto en Yukio que finalmente había alejado la mano de su katana, dejándola descansar sobre su cadera. Ororo miraba fascinada todo el lugar. Lo cierto era que, aunque el lugar y las personas seguían logrando reflejar el pasado de una guerra que casi destruyó todo, también se notaban más felices y saludables que lo que Ellie había presenciado hasta el momento.

Caminaron hasta una casa que se notaba un poco diferente a las demás, con arquitectura distinta y una especie de rampa fuera de ella.

Ni bien entraron una niña pelirroja, más pequeña que Ororo, corrió hasta pararse frente a Erik Lensherr, exigiendo ser alzada. El alfa realizó la petición silenciosa de inmediato y Ellie pudo notar como todos los presentes habían querido mostrar su inconformidad por la forma de actuar de su alfa líder. Ella entendía que una herida como la de Lensherr no debía ser sometida a la presión de cargar a otro ser humano, incluso si este aún era pequeño.

—Hola Jean— Escuchó la voz del "Héroe del mundo moderno", que sonó diferente a todo lo que ella había percibido antes en su voz.

Él claramente amaba a esa niña. Definitivamente era su hija.

Bueno, el ganador de la guerra no perdía su tiempo, esa niña debió nacer durante la guerra. Un segundo niño apareció corriendo con ojos llorosos, ¿¡tenía dos hijos!? Y una sorpresiva nube de humo comenzó a disiparse detrás de ella, justo entre los brazos de Raven, quien ahora tenía un niño entre estos. ¿¡Qué mierda!?

—¡Mami! — Saludó el que parecía ser hijo de Raven.

—¡Mi bebé! —

—Mami, no soy un bebé— Dijo el pequeño entre risas al tiempo que el niño castaño se lanzaba hacia Alex.

—¡Hermano! — Gritó, sin la elegancia que había mostrado la niña pelirroja o el niño de piel azul, comenzando a llorar para cuando el omega rubio ya lo tenía escondido con su abrazo.

—Shhh, shhh, está bien, Scott— Consoló mientras se mecía levemente y subía y bajaba su mano por su espalda.

Ellie se concentró nuevamente en la extraña conversación unilateral que Lensherr mantenía con su hija, no la había escuchado hablar ni una sola vez, eso era raro para un niño… hasta que pudo notar la cicatriz en el cuello de la menor.

Se alegró nuevamente de que Sebastian Shaw estuviera muerto.

—Te extrañé, ¿tú me extrañaste? — Le preguntó el alfa a su hija ni bien esta dejó de esconder el rostro contra él, para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír enormemente.

—Su cabello es muy rojo— Le susurró Ororo, provocándole una sonrisa, la cual desapareció al escuchar un discreto sonido chirriante, que la obligó a estar alerta.

Esta vez frente a ellos se presentó un hombre beta de lentes y un beta de ojos azules que movía las ruedas de una silla con sus manos para trasladarse, de ahí venía ese ruido chirriante.

—Te extrañó— Dijo el beta en silla de ruedas y ella pudo notar la sonrisilla boba en el rostro de Lensherr. Conocía bien esa sonrisa, el beta debía ser el otro padre de la niña pelirroja… ¿sería adoptada entonces?

Alex caminó hasta el beta de lentes.

—¿Estás bien? — Escuchó que el de lentes cuestionó, para notar como un beso iniciaría, cosa que no necesitaba, ni quería presenciar por lo que apartó la vista a Lensherr, quien de repente ya tenía una mano entrelazada con la del hombre en silla de ruedas.

—¿Hubo algún problema? — La pregunta era esperada, pero no imaginó que sería Erik y no el beta quien la haría. El hombre de ojos azules parecía estar de acuerdo con ella, porque bufó, tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

—Se supone que yo haga esa pregunta, Erik, yo estuve aquí en compañía de Hank, tú estuviste fuera de la isla, ¿estás bien? — En lugar de responder con un "No, una niña mutante creó un tornado y me terminé encajando una katana por la espalda", el alfa líder se giró a verlas a ellas.

—Encontramos a quien mandó la señal— El hombre en silla de ruedas, las miró sonriendo.

—Hola, mucho gusto, soy Charles— Ella no tenía ganas de hablar, incluso si el beta parecía alguien amable e inofensivo.

—Hola, soy Yukio, ella es mi novia Ellie y ella es Ororo que está deseosa de ser amiga de Jean— Por desgracia y por suerte (todo a la vez), su amada estaba dispuesta a hablar y ser cordial por las dos cuando era necesario.

Al escuchar su nombre la niña pelirroja (aún en brazos de su papá alfa) alzó una mano como un saludo entusiasta en dirección a Ororo que respondió igual de emocionada, aunque con un toque de timidez, sin querer soltar su león (reparado con tela de distinto color) de peluche.

Charles asintió para girarse nuevamente a mirar a su alfa.

—No me has dicho si estás bien— Comentó, casi de manera casual, atrapando al alfa líder en su omisión. Ellie casi se rio.

La que sí se rio fue Raven.

—Porque no lo está, tiene una herida…—

—Hecha por una katana— Agregó Sean mirando a Ororo de reojo, como si quisiera un cumplido de la menor, y que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen únicamente saludando al pequeño hijo de Raven en voz baja.

—Sí, en la espalda, suturada por Alex— Concluyó Raven, sin importarle mucho la intervención del beta.

Notó de reojo como Alex asentía en dirección al beta de lentes, en respuesta a una pregunta que ella se había perdido.

—Jefe, necesito revisarlo— Dijo el hombre de lentes, que si ella había entendido correctamente la explicación antes de llegar a la isla, era el médico del lugar. Erik negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, no fue nada, además el protocolo siempre es que Hank revisé a los nuevos…—

—Pero nosotras no estamos heridas— Decidió decir, porque todos estaban tensos, lo que le parecía divertido y tal vez, tal vez sentía un poco de lástima por lo incómodo que se estaba poniendo la pareja de Erik Lensherr. El alfa le dedicó una mirada un tanto molesta.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de…—

—Dios, solo permítele a Hank revisarte — Finalmente la pareja del héroe del mundo moderno y el papi de su hija, terminó explotando, aunque con demasiada elegancia, notó con decepción. Parecía un poco avergonzado, pero no arrepentido.

Sean se notaba algo asustado y Raven estaba disfrutando esto mucho más de lo que ella hacía. No quiso ver la mirada atenta a la que Yukio la sometió.

—Si no es nada, entonces la revisión será rápida, pero si resulta que es algo más grave de lo que crees, ¿qué crees que…? — Charles no terminó esa frase, en su lugar inició una nueva. —Solo permite que Hank te revise, por favor— Le solicitó con amabilidad, un toque de orden y un ligero tono de voz tembloroso.

Si Yukio le hiciera algo así, Ellie no podría negarle nada.

Y por supuesto, Erik Lensherr, aun siendo el héroe del mundo moderno, tampoco pudo negarle nada al hombre beta que amaba.

—Ok— Aceptó.

Todos lucieron aliviados.

Ellie comenzaba a entender quién era el verdadero líder de esta isla.

—Tú y yo no somos necesitados aquí, es mejor que vayamos con papi, ¿verdad? — Le dijo Raven a su hijo.

—Sí, papi te extrañó mucho—

No entendía porque Raven estaba tan divertida con la situación, pero era contagioso.

…

Erik vio una a una las hojas del cuento que Scott, Kurt y Jean habían hecho, al parecer lo habían hecho tres veces, porque todos debían tener una copia para poder dar como regalo de bienvenida.

Erik sonrió sentado en la comodidad de su futón y el de su hija, con Jean sentada en su regazo, Charles estaba acostado en su propio futón, aún en la forma en que la pelirroja había solicitado hacía muchas noches.

Erik estaba feliz de estar de regreso en su casa y con su familia.

Le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Charles, quien no apartó la vista del libro entre sus manos. Erik no quería decirle que la verdad era que la intravenosa que le había puesto Hank le molestaba más que su herida hecha por una katana, justo como no planeaba decirle que no había esperado que fuera tan enérgico en su petición (orden) de priorizar el ser revisado antes de hacer nada más, como tampoco le iba a decir que eso lo había hecho sentir demasiadas cosas.

Charles siempre lo hacía sentir demasiadas cosas, pero muy pocas veces eran cosas negativas.

Como ahora.

Tuvo que regresar su atención a Jean, cuando la menor le arrebató el libro con una sonrisa repleta de felicidad, sonrisa que de repente se hizo pequeñita, regresando el libro a sus manos. Erik no entendía que había pasado.

Charles suspiró, como si hubiera escuchado algo que le había causado un profundo dolor, pero se apresuró en sonreírle.

—Quería leerte, pero recordó que no puedes escucharla, entonces dice que quiere que tú le leas— Erik se sorprendía de todas las formas en que podía experimentar un corazón roto.

Pensó en todas las veces en que Charles habrá escuchado a Jean hacer algún comentario parecido, ¿habrían sido muchas?

Charles amaba a Jean y claramente buscaría encontrar una forma de ayudarla a recuperar su voz, ¿era el momento correcto para hablar de ello con Charles, explicarle que él sabía la razón detrás del omega queriendo usar el suero milagroso de Hank?, ¿Qué pasaba si eso llevaba inevitablemente a Charles a hablar nuevamente de querer morir?

Quería entender todo, no quería perderse de nada ocurriéndole a su compañero destinado o a su hija, pero prefirió concentrarse en leer la historia ideada por los tres niños, que probablemente había adquirido un poco de sentido con la ayuda de Charles, probablemente Hank había ayudado y quien sabe, tal vez hasta Azazel.

Jean no se durmió, aunque el pequeño libro había sido concluido, pero no tardó mucho en hacerlo después de que comenzara a cantarle.

Erik quería relajarse completamente, porque estaba de regreso en su hogar y con su familia, pero su mente seguía alerta y preparada para cualquier peligro, para atacar o proteger; no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Yukio y Ellie le habían comentado, sobre militares no mutantes en búsqueda de algo que no terminaban de entender y sin querer pensar en cómo sonaba tan parecido al inició de los planes de Sebastian Shaw.

—¿Te preocupa algo? — Cuestionó la voz a su lado, y él dejo de navegar por su mente, volviendo a sentir el futón debajo de él y el peso del cuerpo de Jean sobre el suyo.

Se movió lentamente, sin querer perturbar el sueño de su hija, hasta quedar sobre su costado, acomodando a Jean sobre su propio futón y finalmente se pudo enfocar en el rostro de Charles.

—¿Te duele la herida? — Erik sonrió ante la pregunta, negando al acto con la cabeza. —¿Tuvieron muchos problemas para encontrar a Ellie, Yukio y Ororo? — Erik frunció el ceño en concentración.

—No, en realidad fue una misión sencilla— Sí, no esperaba el ataque a manos de dos mutantes poderosas y una hábil no mutante, pero eso era algo siempre posible. El omega se notó aliviado y Erik pensó que probablemente lo mejor era no hablar acerca de lo que lo estaba molestando realmente, encerrarlo en sí mismo, hasta que fuera resuelto sin que ninguno de los miembros de su familia lo supiera jamás.

Otro secreto.

—Yukio y Ellie nos dijeron algo que me preocupó— Dijo, enfocándose en la mirada atenta de Charles. —Dijeron que aparentes militares no mutantes intentaron reclutarlas, pero ellas se negaron, las atacaron, ellas se defendieron, dos mutantes poderosas y una no mutante muy hábil con la katana, fácilmente pudieron huir, por eso vivían en una ciudad destruida, para esconderse—

—¿Las persiguieron? — Erik negó con un pequeño movimiento de cuello.

—Pero eso lo hace más raro, como si…— Yukio lo había insinuado; era casi como si los no mutantes estuvieran buscando algo muy específico y al no encontrarlo hubieran perdido todo interés en ellas.

—¿Como si de repente no tuvieran más interés en ellas? — Cuestionó Charles y él se enfocó nuevamente, mirándolo con un toque de sorpresa, recriminándose su sentir, después de todo Charles era un hombre muy inteligente.

—Sí—

—Parece como si buscaran algo en especial… o a alguien— Erik asintió, percibiendo un chispazo de nerviosismo, porque eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba, ¿qué (o a quién) era lo que los no mutantes buscaban?

Por el momento solo podía hacer una cosa.

—Planeo hablar con la líder de los no mutantes— No le terminaba de agradar la mujer, incluso si no podía concluir el por qué, Sean siempre mencionaba que tal vez ella lo había matado en una vida pasada o le había robado a su esposa o algo. Erik no estaba seguro de creer en esa clase de cosas, lo que sí era que parecía que el sentimiento era reciproco, pero como ambos eran adultos maduros trataban de mantener una relación cordial. —Creo que es lo mejor para llegar a una respuesta correcta— Charles asintió y Erik volvió a centrarse en las personas que estaban junto a él.

Jean dormida plácidamente, con su cabello rojo desparramado por la almohada, acostada de lado y encogida sobre sí misma (esa parecía ser su posición favorita para dormir), luego se centró unos segundos en el lento parpadear de Charles, en el suave subir y bajar de su pecho en sintonía con su respiración silenciosa, pero perfectamente audible en el silencio de la isla y de la noche. Había extrañado muchísimo a Jean estos días, pero la forma en que había extrañado a su compañero destinado y el pequeño momento de pánico que sintió al experimentar el dolor de la katana atravesándolo, justo antes de adquirir el control de la situación, temiendo el desaparecer, el no volver, el quedarse con esa sensación de añoranza como último sentimiento de vida, no se quedaba atrás.

Jean se removió un poco entre sus sueños, tanto él como Charles se giraron de inmediato a verla, encontrándola tranquila, se sonrieron el uno al otro y entonces Erik se dio cuenta de que no tenía que seguir extrañando, porque esas dos personas estaban junto a él. Su familia estaba con él, había regresado.

—¿Tuvo pesadillas? — Cuestionó, queriendo saber cómo había estado su hija. Charles asintió.

—Pero cantarle también funcionó conmigo— Erik asintió, porque había confiado que así sería, pero feliz de haber estado en lo correcto.

—¿Qué hicieron mientras no estuve? — Preguntó, porque era lo que había querido saber en cuanto puso un pie de nuevo en la isla, pero no había tenido tiempo entre todas las cosas por hacer a su regreso con nuevos mutantes.

—Jean jugo con Scott y Kurt, hicieron el libro de regalo— Sonrió feliz de escuchar de su hija. —Solo se puso un poco irritable una vez, te extrañó mucho— No pudo evitar que su sonrisa se llenara de un poco de tristeza.

—¿Tú qué hiciste? — Preguntó más directamente.

—Solo estuve en el laboratorio con Hank, conversando, haciendo rehabilitación, conversando un poco con Logan, porque Mariko fue dos veces por las náuseas— Erik sonrió pues no había tenido tiempo de hablar con el otro alfa. —También con Azazel— Lensherr asintió, sabía que el ex espía había estado deseoso de conversar con Charles.

Charles apartó la mirada un momento y Erik no terminó de entender que era lo que había cambiado su ambiente tranquilo y relajado a uno casi tenso.

—Él me dijo que fue el que te contó mi pasado— Le dijo Charles en tono bajo como un susurro que no quería que nadie escuchara.

Erik se avergonzó de inmediato, porque eso era algo que haría enojar a cualquiera, descubrir tu pasado del que claramente no quieres hablar.

—Lo siento— Decidió decir, porque era lo que Charles merecía, incluso si Erik aun no sabía de qué otra forma podría haber hecho las cosas, esa había sido la única solución que había encontrado.

Charles soltó una risa casi silenciosa.

—No te lo digo porque quiera que te disculpes, entiendo que necesitabas información acerca de mí y yo no te estaba dando esa información— Cuando Charles lo decía de esa forma Erik tenía dos sensaciones fuertes, alivio de que no estuviera enojado, pero incomodidad también, porque Charles había hablado de sí mismo de forma tan extrañamente despersonalizante, como si no fuera realmente un ser humano con sentimientos válidos y no tenía idea de cómo cambiar eso.

Salió de su futón, yendo a sentarse en el lado libre del futón de Charles (del lado que no estaba pegado al de Jean), porque sentía que necesitaba decirle esto viéndolo a los ojos.

—¿Qué haces?, tu herida…—Dijo Charles, sentándose de inmediato.

—Quería entenderte y así buscar cómo… ayudarte— Eso lo hacía sonar egocéntrico, ¿cierto?, ¿quién era él para buscar entender a alguien que no quería ser entendido?, ¿quién era él para buscar ayudar a alguien que no pidió su ayuda?, ¿quién…?

Charles se abrazó a él y Erik sintió como su cerebro solo fue capaz de ordenarle "abrázalo, también, idiota".

Respondió el contacto físico, recargando su barbilla en el hombro derecho de Charles, mientras sentía al omega buscar esconderse por completo entre su abrazo, escuchándolo comenzar a llorar.

—También te extrañé— Le dijeron en un casi tono juguetón y él sintió que de repente quería llorar también.

Sintió sus hombros relajarse por completo, el extraño nudo en su estómago disolverse y su mandíbula dejar de estar tan tensa.

—También te extrañé—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Sí, Ellie es Negasonic Teenage Warhead, decidí dejarle la mutación que mostraron en Deadpool porque quedaba más chido con la historia jaja
> 
> Nota 2: Ellie cree que Charles es beta porque no huele a nada.
> 
> Nota 3: No tengan miedo de decirme mis horrores ortográficos, no los voy a odiar, tampoco me voy a enojar, siempre que lo hagan con respeto, lo que va a pasar es que me voy a dar tanto cringe que voy a querer lanzar la compu desde el techo de la casa de mi abuelita y a mí junto con ella y dependiendo de mi nivel de cringe, puede que le gane a mi hueva y lo cambie, como lo que pasó con ese "haya" en lugar de "allá" que muy amablemente 00Katari-Hikari-chan00 me dijo jaja
> 
> Nota 4: Feliz casi cumpleaños a Benedict Cumberbatch, Tim Drake (al parecer), Ezaki y Jared Padalecki (hermoso, hermoso hombre).
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


	18. Dieciocho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Depresión, ansiedad, sentimientos de culpa, todo sigue avanzando leeeeeeentooooo (Inserte voz de Belinda).

Erik fue el primero en despertar esa mañana, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido del lado equivocado; él siempre dormía a un lado de Jean, el lado derecho de la niña para ser específicos, para que así la menor quedara entre él y Charles, pero esta vez estaba acostado junto a Charles y eso había sido porque estúpidamente se había quedado dormido mientras abrazaba al omega la noche anterior, después de escucharlo decirle que lo había extrañado; Erik se permitió sentirse cálido por dentro, para finalmente permitirse avergonzarse por dormir mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de su compañero destinado con un brazo, incluso si su compañero dormía cómodamente. Desde la posición en la que se encontraba (de medio lado y con Charles frente a él) era difícil poder divisar apropiada y completamente a Jean, pero no imposible.

Estiró un poco el cuello para mirar a su hija, asegurándose de que se encontraba bien. Satisfecho al ver su rostro plácidamente dormido y pegada lo más que podía a la espalda de Charles, decidió que era momento de iniciar el día (y así tal vez evitar miradas incómodas con el omega o explicaciones que no quería dar ante preguntas o comentarios de Jean).

Se tomó un momento más para ver los rostros durmientes de su hija y su compañero destinado y finalmente se apartó de la comodidad del sitio en el que había dormido, pensando que esta había sido la noche de sueño más reparador que había tenido en mucho tiempo, incluso si había terminado con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de un futón.

Una vez de pie, fue al baño a descargar su vejiga, después regresó sobre sus pasos para ir y servirse un vaso de agua, al saciar su sed, se estiró despreocupadamente, hasta que sintió el dolor punzante y urente en su herida suturada. Claro, la había olvidado. Tocó por encima de las gasas, buscando manchas de sangre fresca, pero su mano regreso limpia a su campo de visión.

—¿Estás bien? — Cuestionó la voz adormilada de Charles. Él se giró, mientras bajaba la playera que había portado para dormir, topándose con su compañero destinado sentado sobre el futón, con una mano tallando uno de sus ojos y con la otra sobre la cabecita despeinada de Jean que se había pegado un poco más a Charles. —¿Te duele? — Le preguntó esta vez, porque Erik había sido incapaz de responder al ser abrumado por una sensación de plenitud y felicidad que quiso ser opacada por recuerdos pasados, porque Erik antes tuvo plenitud y felicidad y lo perdió todo…

"Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos, no fue tu culpa, no lo fue"

Le arrebataron todo.

Sintió que podría ponerse a llorar.

No quería pasar por tanto dolor otra vez.

Charles lo miró preocupado ante su ausencia de respuesta y Erik intentó sonreír para tranquilizarlo.

—Me olvidé de la herida y me estiré sin tener cuidado y me dolió, solo quería asegurarme de que no provoqué que se me soltara algún punto— Charles lució poco convencido unos momentos y él decidió aprovechar para actuar juguetón. —¿No me crees?, ¿quieres revisar? — Pese a haberse sonrojado levemente y notarse apenado con sus preguntas, Charles contestó con seguridad.

—Sí— Ante la respuesta, esta vez fue su turno de apenarse, pero él había sido el que hizo la pregunta, él sugirió la idea.

Caminó hasta hincarse frente a Charles, para alzar su playera y darle la espalda. Sintió al omega pasar su mano por el sitio en el que estaban las gasas que cubrían su herida, sintiéndolo despegar la tela adhesiva con cuidado.

—Se ve bien, tampoco hay sangre—

—Mhm— Soltó Erik sintiéndose algo así como… ¿cuidado? Nadie lo hacía sentir como el destinado a ser cuidado y protegido, excepto Charles.

Charles lo hacía sentir fuerte, capaz de proteger sin fallar, pero también lo hacía sentir protegido.

—Hank dijo que te haría curaciones diarias, ¿verdad? — Erik no estaba seguro, pero sentía que Charles le había hecho esa pregunta como si lo estuviera retando a negarse, como si tuviera un regaño preparado.

—Sí— Aceptó al percibir la mano de Charles que buscaba acomodarle la ropa a lo que él terminó ayudando, topando con la mano del omega con un ligero toque de torpeza.

Hubiera querido tomarla y no soltarla al menos hasta que fuera necesario. Finalmente giró todo el cuerpo, dejando de darle la espalda al otro, porque no podía seguir luchando con la necesidad de verlo.

Charles se veía mucho más saludable que la primera vez que se encontraron, había ganado peso, pero aún no era suficiente (Hank le había explicado), la palidez enfermiza había desaparecido, ahora había un constante tono rosado en sus mejillas y algunas pecas habían aparecido en su rostro a causa del sol, además claro, de su cabello en crecimiento.

Distraídamente llevó una mano al corto cabello en la cabeza de su compañero destinado.

—Tu cabello creció más— Dijo, para darse cuenta de que tal vez había atravesado una barrera que no debía, al ver el rostro enrojecido de Charles, pero el omega solo sonrió tocando por el mismo otra parte de su cabeza con cabello.

—Sí— Le dijo con sonrisa radiante.

Erik quería seguir viéndolo sonreír así, sin pesadez en los hombros ni dolor en la mirada.

Charles bajo la mirada, posándola en Jean que comenzaba a despertar.

—Buenos días— Se escuchó a sí mismo decir, para que Jean se levantara, aún medio dormida, yendo a abrazarse a él, gateando a través de las piernas de Charles.

Se aferró al cuerpecito de su hija, sintiendo como olía un poco como él, recordando cómo durante el abrazo de la noche anterior Charles también olía un poco a Erik.

Su instinto alfa estaba jubiloso por el hecho de que su hija y su compañero destinado olieran a él.

…

Erik no entendía esta aura nerviosa que rodeaba a Logan. Aura desconfiada, totalmente acostumbrado, aura iracunda, perfectamente reconocible.

Logan nunca era alguien que mostrara su nerviosismo y ansiedad tan fácilmente, siempre se ocultaba en capas de ira y desconfianza. Erik solo tuvo que decirle los nombres de las nuevas habitantes de la isla para que Logan empezara a actuar todo raro.

Podría haberle negado el acompañarlo a terminar con los arreglos de la nueva vida de Ellie, Yukio y Ororo en Genosha, pero sentía que no debía hacerlo, además de que podía decir que Logan acompañándolo no causaría problemas.

—¿Entonces ya hablaste con la líder de los no mutantes? — Cuestionó Logan fingiéndose en su estado iracundo normal.

—Sí, dijo que no había escuchado nada parecido y que ella no había mandado a ningún militar en búsqueda de mutantes, pero que investigaría—

—¿Le crees? — Extrañamente, pese a que Moira MacTaggert no le agradaba, sentía que no le estaba mintiendo.

—Creo que deberíamos investigar por nuestra cuenta— Contestó en su lugar.

—Janos sería una buena opción, para enviar a investigar— Erik asintió de acuerdo con Logan. —Aunque, claro, Azazel sería una mucho mejor opción.

Si bien era innegable la enorme experiencia que Azazel tenía al momento de investigar algo en específico gracias a sus años como espía, también era cierto que el hombre apenas había logrado recuperarse por completo de la pérdida de su extremidad. Erik no estaba seguro de querer mandarlo a una misión tan potencialmente peligrosa.

El tema fue puesto en pausa al llegar a la casa indicada. Tocaron a la puerta de la casa recientemente habitada (ni siquiera habían pasado 24 horas) y al instante esta fue abierta por Ellie, con su rostro cuya expresión podía competir con la de Logan y la suya propia, una expresión que transmitía "Limita tus palabras, no quiero escucharte más de lo necesario, te odio".

—Buenos días, vengo a explicarles cómo se maneja la isla, como les comenté ayer— Ellie puso toda su atención en Logan.

—Él es Logan— Dijo, con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza en dirección a su compañero alfa. Logan se limitó a saludar alzando una ceja. Erik consideraba que el imbécil era pésimo comunicándose. —Si llegan a tener algún problema y yo no estoy disponible, Logan o Raven son buenas opciones para buscar ayuda—

—Supongo que como creíste, tu herida no es grave, quiero decir, si tu pareja te dejó venir y todo— Dijo la mujer alfa de manera burlona. Logan dejó salir una carcajada aislada.

Pretendió que su rostro no se sentía caliente.

Malditos bastardos, tenía que mantenerlos alejados o no podría con esto.

Estaba por explicar que Charles y él no eran una pareja cuando se distrajo con Yukio asomándose por detrás de Ellie, con su colorido cabello húmedo, indicando que acababa de terminar de bañarse.

La mujer beta mostró un dramático gesto de sorpresa y Logan tensó el cuerpo.

—Logan— Llamó la beta en un susurro, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

—Yukio— Contestó el alfa, que pese a no mostrar sus emociones tan fácilmente en la voz, Erik pudo notar la añoranza en ese llamado.

Yukio logró rodear a su novia, lanzándose a abrazar a Logan con todas sus fuerzas.

—Creímos que habías muerto— Escuchó que le susurró Logan, en medio del abrazo, que parecía feliz de poder corresponder.

Erik quería respuestas, pero también creía que tal vez debía dar un poco de privacidad.

Ellie no parecía confundida, pero sí sorprendida, terminó por distraerse cuando Ororo apareció en la puerta, procediendo a alzarla en sus brazos, como si necesitara algo qué hacer con sus manos.

Yukio soltó una ligera risa que se convirtió en un sollozo.

—Yo pensé lo mismo de ustedes, ¿Mariko? —

—Mariko está bien, ella está…— Logan pareció perderse un poco en su cabeza. —Va a estar muy feliz de saber que estás viva— Logan centró su mirada en Ellie y ororo. —Y bien— Dijo el alfa, sin nada de sarcasmo en su voz, casi con el tono cálido y cariñoso que le había escuchado usaba con su compañera vinculada.

Yukio igualmente concentró su mirada en su familia, mostrando una sonrisa brillante, al tiempo que limpiaba lágrimas de su rostro.

—Ella es Ellie, mi novia— Dijo casi con un toque de orgullo. —Y ella es Ororo— Agregó acercándose a besar la frente de la niña, que sonrió feliz, aunque tímidamente. —Ellas son mi familia— Explicó con seguridad en la voz. —Él es Logan del que te había hablado— Comenzó a explicarle a Ellie. —Él, Mariko y yo viajábamos juntos cuando la guerra comenzó, nos separamos cuando terminamos atrapados en una batalla con los partidarios de Shaw— La voz de Yukio se entrecortó levemente, como si los recuerdos le provocaran un dolor físico. —Creí que habían muerto, me negaba a creerlo completamente, pero… los busqué por mucho tiempo y en mi búsqueda me encontré con Ellie— Al terminar su frase su mirada volvió a adquirir brillo.

—Nosotros también te buscamos y fue entonces que fuimos reclutados por este bastardo— Eso le arrancó a Ellie una carcajada y a Yukio un ceño fruncido.

—Logan— Riñó la mujer de cabello colorido. Erik se limitó a fruncir el ceño. Logan parecía muy alegre y como si un peso que había estado cargando durante mucho tiempo, de repente se hubiera disipado.

—Ya sé que les ibas a explicar cómo funciona la isla, pero me gustaría que hablaran con Mariko primero—

Erik asintió, porque Logan había sido casi respetuoso y eso demostraba lo mucho que quería que esa reunión ocurriera.

Incluso sin el casi respeto mostrado por el bastardo frente a él, ya había planeado que eso era lo primero que tenía que pasar.

…

Ellie seguía sorprendida por lo felices que se veían las personas en este lugar, lo relajados y enfocados en su trabajo.

Todas estas personas claramente se sentían a salvo.

Suspiró desviando su mirada a Ororo, que caminaba con una de sus manos entrelazadas con la suya y con su vista saltando entre cada árbol, objeto y persona que aparecía frente a ellas.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a los cultivos, en los cuales alcanzó a ver a Sean, Alex y Raven, trabajando en estos, sabiendo que a partir de mañana ella estaría ahí también.

Siguió paseando su mirada por el sitio hasta que, un poco más aparte y a la sombra de un árbol, encontró a la pareja de Erik Lensherr, junto a los tres niños del día anterior que aparentemente escribían en un cuaderno mientras el beta les explicaba algo en un pizarrón pequeño.

Ellie tenía rato confundida por lo dicho por Raven, cuando nombró a Charles como el "compañero destinado" de Erik Lensherr, porque solo una relación alfa-omega podían ser "destinados". Hasta ahora había concluido que eso no había sido más que un chiste local o algo. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle a alguien si estaba en lo cierto, pero tampoco era que tuviera la confianza de hacerle dicha pregunta a nadie.

—Son Jean, Kurt y Scott— Ororo ni siquiera había hablado con los niños, pero había captado sus nombres. No tenía idea de cuando había sido la última vez que la menor había visto otros niños, claro que estaba emocionada ante la idea de platicar con alguien que no fuera un aburrido adulto, incluso si dichos niños eran evidentemente más pequeños que ella.

No tenía ganas de conversar con nadie, razón por la que había terminado por salir de la casa de Logan y Mariko, no le desagradaban, podía notar lo mucho que amaban a Yukio y pudo sentir lo emocionados que estaban por conocerlas a ella y a Ororo (porque eran la familia de la mujer que amaban), pero a ella le había parecido tan extraño, tan incómodo, nunca había recibido tal atención llena de tanta calidez, por lo que en cuanto Ororo le murmuró que estaba aburrida, anunció que irían a dar un paseo, lejos de la calidez y conversaciones sobre bebés nuevos.

Yukio había lucido como si hubiera estado a punto de acompañarlas, pero ella la detuvo al instante, pues claramente su novia había extrañado a esa pareja vinculada.

Suspiró, decidiendo que prefería la frialdad cordial del beta a la calidez que le mostraron Logan y Mariko, además de que con eso haría feliz a Ororo.

—Hola— Saludó con Ororo abrazada a su pierna. Los tres niños y el adulto se giraron a mirarlos al instante.

—Hola, Ellie, hola Ororo— Saludó el beta, acompañado de saludos entusiastas de un par de voces infantiles.

La pelirroja hija del líder alfa, alzó la mano con mucha energía.

—Hola, ya sabíamos tu nombre, pero nunca habíamos hablado contigo, Hank dice que siempre debemos decir nuestros nombres primero, aunque las personas ya sepan nuestros nombres, soy Scott— Soltó el niño de cabello castaño, hermano del omega rubio.

—Yo soy Kurt, holi— Agregó el hijo de Raven, antes de que Ororo pudiera agregar algo.

—Y ella es Jean, no habla, pero es nuestra mejor amiga— Volvió a hablar el pequeño castaño.

—Y es muy divertida— Exclamó Kurt con un puño de tres dedos al viento.

—Y la queremos mucho— Informó Scott, con ambas manos al aire. Jean aplaudió, para abalanzarse sobre los dos niños, haciendo que los tres terminaran en el suelo.

—Cuidado— Ordenó Charles de forma suave y amable, probablemente previendo que realmente los menores no se lastimarían al caer sobre el pasto y muy seguramente acostumbrado a que algo como esto pasara constantemente.

—Tú eres Ororo, ¿sí? — Preguntó Kurt aún en el piso, mientras la menor al cuidado de Ellie estaba poco a poco olvidando su timidez.

—Sí, me llamo Ororo— Los niños se sentaron un poco más ordenadamente, mientras Jean se levantó, caminó hasta Ororo, la tomó de la mano y la dirigió a sentarse junto a ellos.

—Estamos aprendiendo a leer y escribir— Explicó Scott, aparentemente el líder de esos tres, colocando la libreta en sus manos en el aire, mostrando unas letras torcidas. —Así se escribe mi nombre—

—Y así el mío— Alzó Kurt su propia libreta, para ver a Jean alzar la suya. —Y así el de Jean—

—¿Quieres que te leamos el cuento que escribimos con Charles? — Y sin esperar respuesta un conjunto de hojas atados con un listón rojo fue colocado sobre el regazo de Ororo.

—¿Entonces les enseñas a leer y escribir? — Decidió preguntar, al asegurarse de que Ororo se notaba feliz sin un solo toque de incomodidad.

El beta asintió con una sonrisa discreta. Ellie podía percibir lo mucho que el hombre olía como Erik Lensherr, se negó a imaginar la implicación de la impregnación del aroma del alfa al beta.

—Sí, fue idea de Erik—

Bueno, considerando el estado del hombre, incapaz de usar sus piernas, claramente el líder le buscaría algo que pudiera hacer, probablemente buscando que no se sintiera inútil.

¿Cuándo habría perdido la capacidad de usar sus piernas? Habría sido durante la guerra, ¿cómo se habría sentido el héroe del mundo moderno?, siendo el salvador del mundo y sin poder proteger a su propia pareja de la crueldad de la guerra.

Tal vez y era de nacimiento y ella solo estaba haciendo historias telenovelescas en su cabeza.

—Aunque creo que es más el cuidar que no laman piedras y corran con ramas en las manos, mientras sus papás y tutores están ocupados— Agregó con tono divertido y Ellie entendía aquello perfectamente, por lo que no pudo evitar el mostrar una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Claro, como cualquier escuela funcionaría— Charles no dejó de sonreír.

—¿Ororo sabe leer y escribir? — Ellie se enfocó en la peliblanca, concentrada en lo que fuera que Scott, Kurt y Jean intentaban explicarle del "libro".

—No— Dijo con un deje de tristeza, esos cuatro niños ni siquiera sabían lo que era una escuela.

—Podría enseñarle, si tú y Yukio están de acuerdo— Le sugirieron con amabilidad y sin nada de presión.

Ellie sabía perfectamente que estar unas horas conviviendo con los tres niños y además de aprender algo que le sería útil en el futuro era algo perfecto para la nueva vida de Ororo.

—Eso podría ser bueno— Charles sonrió satisfecho con su respuesta que no terminaba de asegurar que lo permitiría, pero que tampoco lo negaba. Primero tenía que hablar con Yukio.

—¿Dónde está Yukio? — Cuestionó el beta y ella no tenía por qué contestar eso, incluso si frente a él estaba la pareja del alfa líder.

—Con Logan y Mariko— Eso era todo lo que debía decir, no debía agregar nada más y no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, no le debía nada al beta ese, sin importar que tan amable fuera o que tanto poder tuviera en la isla. —Ellos se conocían desde antes de la guerra y se separaron durante una batalla, ellos creyeron que Yukio había muerto y Yukio creyó que ellos habían muerto, así que se están poniendo al día— Mierda.

—¿Por qué no estás con ellos? — Preguntó el beta, honestamente interesado por saber si ella estaba bien y Ellie lo estaba, no necesitaba que nadie estuviera de chismoso en sus emociones y en sus razones para hacer lo que hacía.

—Es que… no es que ellos no hayan sido…— ¿Tanta necesidad de desahogarse tenía?

Charles, que hasta ahora había tenido el ceño fruncido con concentración, relajó el rostro y asintió.

—Es raro e incómodo, ¿verdad? Que todos aquí sean… tan amables— Ellie sintió un nudo en la garganta que nunca iba a dejar liberarse, pero no pudo evitar perderse en la calidez de la casa de Mariko, Logan y su futuro bebé, en como los mutantes en la isla la saludaron como si la conocieron, en las personas que se habían acercado a conversar con ella y con Ororo, en como nadie las miró con sospecha.

—Sí— Aceptó finalmente. Charles sonrió con un toque de tristeza y Ellie no entendió porque se sintió tan comprendida y por qué un fuerte sentimiento de soledad la embargó al mirar al beta.

Quería esconderse contra el cuerpo de Yukio y deseó que fuera de la clase de persona que podía dar consuelo y decirle a Charles cosas como "Sabes que Erik te ama, ¿verdad?, que no te va a dejar solo"

—Date tiempo, con suerte te acostumbrarás— Asintió, demasiado cansada como para molestarse por alguien presuponiendo y pretendiendo entenderla.

Porque hacía mucho que no se sentía tan comprendida.

…

Ellie y Ororo caminaban por entre los árboles a paso tranquilo de regreso a la casa de Mariko y Logan, mientras la menor le explicaba todas las cosas que Scott, Kurt y Jean le habían explicado y mostrado, al reencuentro con Yukio, notando a un hombre rubio en el camino, recargado en un árbol, creía poder ver un par de alas heridas.

—Son las nuevas ¿no? — Se sentía incómoda en presencia de ese mutante, por lo que prefirió seguir caminando. —Deberías tener cuidado con él—

—¿Qué? — Cuestionó con voz irritada y preparando un plan de ataque en su cabeza. Atacar al hombre primero, esperar que estuviera aturdido, tomar a Ororo en brazos y huir.

—Charles, el telépata— ¿Ese hombre se creía que ella era idiota? —

—Él es un beta— Solo los omegas eran telépatas. El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa falsa.

—No, es un omega y es un telépata, pregúntale a quién quieras, hasta a él mismo, pero no te lo recomiendo, porque podría mentirte y aprovechar para controlarte con su mutación— El rubio apartó la mirada de ella, centrándola en Ororo. —O a tu hija— Agregó.

—Erik Lensherr no permitiría que un telépata…—

—Oh, pero lo hace, porque es su puta, ese omega primero fue la puta de Shaw y ahora es la puta del héroe del mundo moderno— Dijo con falsa admiración. —Solo creí que te interesaría saber— Concluyó para empezar a alejarse.

¿Eso era verdad?, Charles era un telépata… ¿Cómo Emma?

"Tienes que irte, no quiero lastimarte, pero si él me lo pide no voy a poder negarme"

Un telepata cuyo compañero destinado era un alfa líder.

—Ellie, ¿qué es eso de pu…? —

—¡No lo digas!, es una palabra muy ofensiva—

—¿Por qué ese señor dijo eso del papi de Jean? —

—No lo sé—

…

Yukio no podía creer que se hubiera reencontrado con las dos personas que habían sido su familia antes de Ellie y Ororo. Aunque se negaba a creerlo, en el fondo siempre pensó que debía convencerse a sí misma de que estaban muertos, de que nunca más los vería.

Pero, por suerte, había estado equivocada, sin saber que ellos habían estado viviendo con un pensamiento similar en sus mentes, pero con respecto al destino de Yukio.

Ahora habían podido reencontrarse en esta isla que parecía como un sueño, Logan y Mariko siendo felices, con un bebé en camino. Y Yukio había podido presumir a su amada novia y a su Ororo.

Ella y Ellie habían podido dejar atrás el incidente de mandar la llamada de auxilio en contra de los deseos de Ellie, con la conversación que tuvieron una vez que Ororo se durmió. Yukio terminó exclamando algo parecido a "No me importa vivir sola y en la miseria, mientras sepa que ustedes están bien y felices", la verdad es que no lo recordaba bien, lo había dicho en el calor de la discusión, pero lo que sí recordaba a la perfección, palabra por palabra, fue la respuesta de su novia.

"¿Por qué creíste que podría ser feliz sabiendo que tú estarías viviendo sola y entre la basura?"

Después de eso hubo lágrimas, disculpas, incontables besos y un abrazo que no fue disuelto hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Erik Lensherr se presentó en la puerta de su nueva casa en compañía de Logan.

Así que Yukio había concluido que el tema había sido dejado atrás. Ellie había lucido un tanto incómoda de pasar tiempo con Logan y Mariko, pero ella lo entendía, a su novia le costaba acostumbrarse a las personas y en lo que respectaba a Yukio, podía tomarse el tiempo que necesitara, sabía que sus amigos vinculados le darían a su novia ese tiempo y que, ahora viviendo en esta isla, podían darse el lujo de eso, pero a pesar de los problemas ya conocidos, sentía que a Ellie le preocupaba algo más, algo que no le estaba contando.

Quería exigir respuestas, pero tampoco quería obligarla a decir algo que no quería. Tal vez en esto también debía darle tiempo y esperar o… ¿la decisión correcta sería exigir?

Llegaron a los cultivos, donde comenzarían a trabajar a partir de hoy, solo con Ororo y ella conversando.

—¿De verdad puedo ir con los niños y con Charles? — Cuestionó la peliblanca y Yukio asintió feliz de que Ororo pudiera convivir con niños. Ellie se aferró a la mano de la menor más tiempo del necesario, con facciones llenas de tensión.

¿Sería solo que su novia estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a la nueva vida que tendrían aquí?

Ororo finalmente corrió a sentarse junto a los otros tres niños, mientras ella respondió el saludo de la pareja del alfa líder. Ellie solo ofreció un asentimiento de cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a los cultivos, un omega llamado Darwin (y el que era encargado del control del trabajo de esta zona) comenzó a explicarles lo que debían hacer. Procedieron con su trabajo, incluso si Ellie se la pasaba constantemente girándose a ver en dirección a Charles, Ororo y los tres niños, con un toque de desconfianza.

¿Eso también era porque estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida?

Yukio sintió que ya no podía dejar más tiempo sin preguntarle a su novia sobre lo que la tenía tan preocupada, tan tensa, porque tal vez y no era solo por su recién iniciada vida en la isla, cuando fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Raven.

—Hey, ¿cómo lo llevan?, ¿todo bien? — Ambas se giraron a ver a la alfa de piel azul.

—Este lugar es increíble— Respondió Yukio, porque Ellie no parecía querer hablar.

—Aún es novedad para ustedes, pero esperen a acostumbrarse a la rutina y comenzaran a aburrirse—

—No me importaría aburrirme— Dijo Ellie en voz baja y ella entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, hasta ahora habían llevado una vida al borde del peligro, siempre con miedo y siempre con la adrenalina a tope, aburrirse no sonaba tan mal.

Raven igualmente les sonrió como si entendiera, porque seguramente lo hacía.

Yukio tal vez estaba preocupándose por nada, tal vez el que Ellie estuviera actuando un poco extraño solo se debía a su nuevo inicio en un lugar desconocido, como consideró al principio.

—Quiero confirmar algo— Exclamó Ellie con voz llena de seguridad. Raven las miró expectante. Y entonces su novia hizo una pregunta que cambió todo y le hizo comprender finalmente. —¿Charles es un telépata? — Hasta esa pregunta, Raven se había notado bastante relajada. No se veía enojada con la pregunta, pero claramente era algo que no le complacía responder.

—Lo es— Contestó a secas y sin titubeos.

Ahora Yukio sabía cuál era el problema con Ellie.

Su novia hizo fuerza con las manos, tal vez mostrando un chispazo de poder, porque estaba teniendo problemas para controlar sus emociones. Pareció buscar calmarse al ver en dirección a Ororo.

—¡No la toques! — Gritó Ellie, exaltando a todos los mutantes cercanos y a Yukio.

Para cuando ella centró su mirada en la misma dirección, Ellie ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la niña y al telépata.

Yukio la imitó, no por miedo a lo que podía haberle pasado a Ororo, si no por miedo a lo que pudiera hacer Ellie.

Raven igualmente corrió, llegando a la par que ella, colocándose entre Charles y Ellie, buscando proteger al hombre de su novia alfa.

Pese a los temores de Yukio, Ellie se había limitado a tomar a Ororo en sus brazos, alejándola de los demás.

Los niños parecían asustados, Jean y Scott habían corrido a abrazarse a las piernas de Charles, Kurt corrió a abrazarse a su mamá, que continuó en una pose protectora. Yukio podía ver a Alex caminar a paso rápido en su dirección, también podía ver todas las miradas de las personas que estaban cerca.

—Solo quería quitarle una hoja del cabello— Explicó Charles suavemente, como si buscara calmarlos a todos, claramente estaba nervioso con la situación, también lucía culpable.

—No me importa, no la toques— Remarcó Ellie con ira. Yukio no sabía que se suponía que hiciera, mientras escuchaba las voces de los que se limitaban a observar.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo el telépata? —

—¿Quién sabe?, ¿intentó lastimar a la niña? —

—Con razón sus mamás están molestas—

—¿Raven y Alex de verdad lo están protegiendo? —

—Nunca debieron traer a un telépata a la isla— Si ella podía escuchar esos comentarios, todos podían.

Ellie, Ororo, los niños… y Charles.

El telépata solo bajó la mirada sin apartar sus manos de su hija. Estaba temblando.

—Lo siento mucho— Terminó por decir ella, realizando una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, después tomó a Ellie de la mano y comenzó a jalarla en dirección contraria a los presentes.

—Vamos, Ellie— Su novia parecía estar a punto de decir algo para negarse. —¡Dije vamos! — Exigió con autoridad y finalmente logró que su novia iniciara el camino en dirección a la que se suponía era su casa.

¿Qué desastre acababan de provocar?

…

Jean jugaba un poco alejada de ellos, mientras él y Erik estaban sentado sobre los futones, frente a frente.

Sabía que Erik ya tenía el conocimiento de lo que había ocurrido más temprano y estaba seguro de que eso era de lo primero que el alfa quería hablar, incluso si no lo había hecho durante el camino de regreso a la casa o durante la cena.

—Raven me dijo lo que pasó con Ellie, Yukio y Ororo— Eso era lo que esperaba, aun si Erik no lucía realmente molesto, como imaginó.

—Lo siento—

—¿Qué sientes? — Charles no estaba seguro de poder seguir hablando, porque no podía explicarle a Erik la razón por la cual Ellie se había enojado, no entendía qué había hecho mal, incluso si estaba seguro de que había hecho algo mal. —¿Qué hiciste? — Cuestionó el alfa, pero no de forma demandante, si no como una petición en voz baja. —Raven estuvo ahí y me dijo que no te vio haciendo nada que pudiera haber molestado a Ellie o a Yukio— Pero claramente Charles había hecho algo, él siempre hacía algo. —¿Hiciste algo que crees que pudo haberlas molestado? — Cuestionó Erik.

Charles no se había dado cuenta de que hizo algo malo, pero eso es lo que debió pasar, porque tendía a ser tan egocéntrico que a veces, aunque creía que estaba ayudando, hacía todo peor; incluso si estaba la posibilidad de que no había hecho nada malo, siempre estaba la posibilidad de lo que Charles tenía mucho tiempo esperando que molestara alguien, la razón por la que Erik insistía en mantenerlo protegido.

Él era un telépata que el mundo creía había estado del lado de Shaw.

—Debí hacer algo— Insistió.

—¿Recuerdas si alguna vez fuiste obligado a controlar la mente de Ellie o de Ororo? — Charles ya lo había pensado, lo pensó una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar algo en su mente, pero no había nada. Negó con la cabeza.

—Pero fue mi culpa que actuaran así—

—Pero no hiciste nada para que actuaran así— Le dijo Erik con más insistencia, pero controlándose de no hablar demasiado alto y exaltar a Jean. Él se giró a ver a la menor, encontrándola en su propio mundo, eso lo ayudo a sentir un poco de calma, incluso en la situación en la que se encontraba. —Raven me dijo que Ellie le preguntó si eras un telépata y justo después actuó como si fuera a atacarte, así que creo que es eso, solo la idea de que al ser telépata estuviste del lado de Shaw, eso es lo que pudo molestarlas, igual hablaré con ellas—

Sus sospechas habían sido verdad.

Él nunca debió haber estado en esta isla, viviendo una vida tranquila y feliz, haciendo que otros tuvieran que vivir tensos y enojados por su presencia.

—Lo siento— Volvió a decir en un murmullo, para ser abrazado por el alfa y aunque no debía, aunque merecía hundirse en la vergüenza y en la culpa, rodeó al otro con sus brazos, buscando esconderse entre el cuerpo de Erik.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando?, no hiciste nada malo, ser un telépata no te convierte en alguien malo y tampoco te vuelve culpable de algo. Puedo entender la molestia de Ellie y de Yukio y de todos los mutantes y no mutantes que suponen que estuviste del lado de Shaw y que te culpan de herirlos, pero nada de eso es verdad y eso es algo que tengo que explicarles, me crean o no—

No quería llorar, pero fue inevitable, al sentir la calidez y protección de Erik, igual que había sido inevitable esconderse en su abrazo.

—Me alegra que Raven y Alex estuvieran ahí y no permitieran que te lastimaran por algo que no hiciste— Continuó el alfa, liberando palabras, al igual que él continuó liberando lágrimas.

En medio del abrazo sintió como un cuerpo pequeño chocaba contra ellos.

"¿Están tristes?, ¿por qué están tristes?, yo también puedo abrazarlos" Le transmitió Jean y tanto él como Erik liberaron uno de sus brazos para abrazar a la menor contra ellos.

Charles no había notado lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a la amabilidad que le mostraban las personas de la isla, hasta que no la sintió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Este anuncio es para avisarles que no continuaré con la historia, eso es porque la verdad… naaaaah, no es cierto, perdón, la pandemia me hace querer ser graciosa.
> 
> Nada más para decirles que tal vez la siguiente semana no haya capítulo porque voy a hacer turnos dobles en mi trabajito, porque muchos trabajadores andan en sus casitas por incapacidad por el "coronavairus" y luego se enojan cuando alguien sugiere que los trabajadores de sustitución les andamos sacando la chamba, pero bueno, ya veremos a lo mejor y sí alcanzo a subir capítulo.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, ¡El fic y yo los amamos!


	19. Diecinueve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Sentimientos de culpa, pesadillas, depresión, machos llorando. Los personajes hasta el momento han estado "sobreviviendo por pura ansiedad" como diría Anahí.
> 
> Yo siempre quiero solo escribir nopor mpreg, pero los fics siempre se ponen en plan "excelente, me encanta, pero ¿y mi trama?" y por eso es su culpa que todo sea tan lento.

Erik Lensherr iba a estar tan enojado cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado con su compañero destinado.

¡El pobre omega!

Yukio no creía que podría olvidar nunca lo asustado que se veía.

Detuvo a Ellie antes de que entraran a la casa, tomándola del brazo. Su novia la miró confundida y aun con la ira que había mostrado antes, pero no hizo ningún intento por liberarse. Yukio centró su mirada en Ororo.

—¿Puedes ir a jugar adentro, Ororo?, Ellie y yo tenemos que hablar— Ororo las miró confundida, pero aceptó su petición, yendo a tomar la perilla de la puerta, pero justo antes de entrar se giró a verlas.

—Charles no me hizo nada— Dijo la menor, como si buscara defender al omega, pero también con un toque de que claramente buscaba entender lo que pasaba.

—Lo sabemos Ororo, ve adentro, por favor— Una vez segura que la menor estaba levemente protegida por las paredes de la casa, conforme con la aparente privacidad, segura de que no intentaría escuchar sin permiso, se centró en Ellie.

—Explícame— Pidió, buscando no sonar enojada, esperando que sus palabras no estuvieran excesivamente impregnadas de un tono demandante, a pesar de eso, sus palabras parecieron avivar los sentimientos negativos que embargaban a su novia.

—Él es un telépata— Respondió en voz alta, sin llegar a gritar, remarcando cada una de sus palabras. Yukio no se amedrentó.

—Uno que no nos ha hecho nada, que si realmente hubiera estado del lado de Shaw no estaría aquí porque…—

—Esta aquí porque es el compañero destinado de Erik Lensherr— Aun recordaba cuando Ellie le explicó que ser compañeros destinados no era solo sentir una conexión única con esa persona especial, implicaba no poder herirlos, implicaba no poder ir en contra de sus deseos. Eso podía ser algo muy beneficioso, pero si se hacía un mal uso de eso, ¿qué pasaría?

"Ella ya no era la persona que yo conocí, porque ya no podía ser ella misma"

Eso era todo lo que Ellie había murmurado, dejando zanjado el tema.

—No sabemos si es una mala persona, ¿cómo pudiste gritarle así en frente de todos?, fuiste muy amenazante y… ¿no escuchaste lo que las personas alrededor empezaron a decir? — Ellie se notó confundida, definitivamente no había escuchado nada, muy ocupada estando enojada. Yukio mordió levemente el interior de su boca. —Charles se veía muy asustado— Decidió decir.

—No me voy a disculpar—

—¿No?, ¿y qué pasa si ya no nos dejan vivir aquí?, ¿qué pasa si fuiste así de cruel con alguien bueno? — Ellie se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un berrinche vergonzoso.

—No me importa, no quiero vivir en un lugar que protege a un telépata— Estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente en favor de Charles y en el por qué no podía seguir actuando así cuando Ellie la interrumpió. —¡Él podría lastimarte a ti, a Ororo! —

Yukio entendía el miedo de su novia, entendía lo protectora que era y que al ser alfa sentía que debía cargar con la responsabilidad de protegerlas siempre, pero, pese a su instinto alfa, a Yukio le gustaba Ellie porque su novia entendía que ella era capaz de protegerse a sí misma y de proteger a otros (Ellie y Ororo por ejemplo), pero ante la amenaza de un telépata, ¿qué podría hacer cualquiera de las tres?, por eso también entendía que su novia no podía controlar su instinto alfa, mantenerlo a raya, al no poder encontrar una solución pensando racionalmente.

Podía entender su miedo.

¿Pero Erik Lensherr entendería?, ¿Charles merecía que ellas tuvieran miedo, que le hubieran mostrado tanta ira?

…

Debió tener más cuidado, debió haber hecho está explicación desde antes.

Ahora Charles se sentía culpable.

"Las personas comenzaron a hablar de que él no debería estar aquí" Es lo que le comentó Raven que había escuchado, después del evento con Ellie, Yukio y Ororo; si Raven pudo escuchar, Charles también.

Erik había querido mantener a Charles a salvo, feliz… quería que dejara de sentirse culpable y que ya no deseara morir.

Falló.

Ellie tenía los brazos cruzados, pero le estaba poniendo atención, con un toque de odio en la mirada, pero tanto ella como Yukio estaban dispuestas a escuchar. Ororo se encontraba en casa de Logan y Mariko por petición de él.

También le había pedido a Logan estar presente, porque suponía que sería más fácil que las dos mujeres confiaran en su palabra si llevaba al hombre que una de las dos consideraba familia.

—¿Qué pasó ayer con Charles? — Cuestionó. Yukio abrió la boca, pero al final fue Ellie la que habló rápida y presurosamente.

—No voy a confiar en un telépata cuidando de Ororo— Erik asintió. Sus suposiciones habían sido correctas. Ellie parecía muy segura de su respuesta, Yukio por el contrario no parecía estar de acuerdo, pero se mantuvo callada.

—Entiendo que con todo lo que se dice de los telépatas no puedan confiar en Charles, pero él no…—

—Si vas a decir que no estaba del lado de Shaw, no me importa, de parte de Shaw o no, eso no cambia que un telépata es peligroso, puede hacer lo que quiera con nuestras mentes o tú puedes pedirle que haga lo que quieras— Erik estaba enojándose con las palabras de la alfa cada vez más. —Si estás por pedirnos que confiemos en…— Terminó golpeando la mesa, obligando a todos los presentes a ponerse de pie (él no lo hizo), Ellie inmediatamente adquirió una pose defensiva, Yukio, si bien no parecía del todo convencida, imitó a su novia.

Logan mostró sus garras, pero tampoco parecía estar muy dispuesto a pelear.

—Van a escuchar lo que tengo que decir y si después de eso se quieren ir de la isla o quieren seguir viviendo aquí, me importa una mierda— Dirigió su mirada directo a Ellie, buscando calmar su ira pues estaba provocando un leve temblor en la casa.

Para él los telépatas no eran una amenaza desconocida, eran su familia; para Ellie no significaban lo mismo, igual que para muchos de los habitantes de la isla. No quería, pero tenía que ser civilizado y tratar de entender, incluso si quería sacar de la isla a todos los que no vieran con buenos ojos a su familia.

—Primero, Charles no estaba a favor de Shaw. Igual que la mayoría de los telépatas, fue encerrado y obligado a usar su mutación, segundo Charles no puede usar su mutación en contra de nadie porque usamos anti-mutágeno con él, así que no puede usar su telepatía contra ustedes, pero, ¿saben quién sí puede llegar a usarla? — No deseaba realmente una respuesta, por eso continuó luego de una breve pausa. —Mi hija, Jean— Yukio lo miró con sorpresa, Ellie se veía pasmada. —Pero ni ella ni Charles lastimarían a nadie, igual que tú— Dijo apuntando a Ellie con la cabeza. —O Logan o yo, controlamos nuestras mutaciones para no dañar a menos que lo consideremos necesario, esa forma de pensar aplica a mi familia— Finalmente logró calmarse un poco, incluso si el ambiente seguía tenso. —Yo no les estoy pidiendo que confíen en mí o en Charles y definitivamente no voy a obligarlas a nada. Si deciden quedarse, no tienen que hablar conmigo ni con mi familia, lo prefiero, siempre y cuando hagan su parte para que la isla siga funcionando correctamente y no le hagan daño a nadie más, pero si se acercan a Charles o a Jean y los lastiman de cualquier manera— Las miró, poniéndose de pie lentamente. —Las destruiré— Ellie lucía molesta, pero claramente entendía que su amenaza era real. Yukio miraba al piso.

—Deberíamos disculparnos con Charles— Dijo de repente, dirigiendo su mirada a su novia.

—¿Qué? — Ellie miró a su novia con confusión. —Ni siquiera…—

—No importa si decidimos confiar en él o no, pero lo que es verdad es que merece una disculpa después de lo que lo hicimos pasar—

—Te dije que…—

—Si no te vas a disculpar, no me importa, yo sí lo haré— Exclamó Yukio con seguridad y con un discreto mohín. —¿Puedo hablar con él? — Solicitó Yukio.

—Primero le preguntaré si quiere hablar contigo— Concedió él. La beta lució totalmente de acuerdo.

—Por supuesto, jefe—

—No me digas jefe— Pidió con sus emociones en control.

…

Charles no entendía.

—¿Yukio quiere hablar conmigo? — Erik asintió. Se notaba algo molesto, Charles se sentía incómodo con solo considerar la posibilidad de que esa molestia era por su causa.

Charles no pudo evitar que su mente reprodujera lo acontecido el día anterior, sintiéndose tan avergonzado, tan culpable, quería esconderse de todos, no quería ese par de ojos centrado en su persona.

—Quiere disculparse por lo que pasó— Se sintió aún más confundido.

—Pero si lo que las incomodó fue el hecho de que soy un telépata— Comentó, incluso si sentía que era algo obvio y porque en parte no quería escuchar más, no quería saber si había una razón más allá de su naturaleza como telépata.

Ya no quería conocer más de sus errores, porque era un cobarde, incluso si merecía sentirse culpable por cada una de las cosas que había hecho mal.

El ceño fruncido de Erik se remarcó.

—Sí— Seguía sin entender, además de que se sentía mal el ver al alfa tan enojado.

—No tienen que disculparse, no hicieron na…— Buscó explicarle al hombre parado frente a él, porque Charles no podía juzgar a nadie por incomodarse con su telepatía o incluso temerle, era algo que desde hacía mucho había entendido que pasaría el resto de su vida. Lo que pasó con Sebastian Shaw solo hizo peor un problema que ya existía.

—Ellas no debieron tratarte así— Afirmó Erik y él sintió que no debía seguir hablando, pese a que siguió haciéndolo, huyendo cobardemente de la atenta mirada del alfa.

—Erik, no puedo culparlas por sentirse incómodas con mi mutación o incluso por temerme, la telepatía es una mutación peligrosa— Se obligó a sí mismo a alzar el rostro, topándose con que Lensherr ya no estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Observó al alfa apartar la mirada, soltar un suspiro agotado, ir por una silla del comedor, colocarla frente a él y finalmente sentarse en ella, quedando a la misma altura.

Charles sabía que no sería posible rehuir a la mirada del alfa.

—Mi mutación también es peligrosa— No podía decir que Erik estuviera equivocado, esa era la verdad, pero no se refería a eso cuando dijo que la telepatía era "peligrosa"; podía llegar a ser usada incluso cuando no lo tenía planeado, podía robarles su voluntad a las personas, podía ordenarles matar y matarse sin mover un solo dedo, sin salir de casa. —Cualquier mutación usada con ese propósito es peligrosa. No se trata de temerle a la mutación se trata de temerle al mutante y tú no eres un mutante que debe ser temido— Su pecho se estrujo con dolor al sentir la honestidad en las palabras de Erik, al ver la vulnerabilidad en su mirada. —O es que estás de acuerdo en que haya personas que le teman a Jean, solo por ser una telépata, ¿que ella se tema a sí misma? — No se atrevió a girarse a ver a Jean. Sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla.

—Claro que no— Afirmó, porque jamás, jamás iba a permitir que alguien le hiciera a Jean sentirse así, iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para nunca permitir que Jean se sintiera de esa forma sobre sí misma. —Pero no puedes compararme con Jean, incluso si nuestra mutación es la misma, yo soy alguien que dejó que Shaw…—

—Fuiste obligado, encerrado, te arrebataron tu voluntad, peleaste, tú no querías eso— Exclamó el alfa, en una sola exhalación, sin dudas. Con total seguridad en sus palabras. Su mirada se suavizó. —Perdón por haber usado el anti-mutágeno cuando recién te traje aquí, no sabía qué tipo de mutante eras. Pero ahora lo sé y no volveremos a usarlo contigo—

Sentía que debía enojarse, gritarle nuevamente a Erik "¡Nunca te pedí que me trajeras!, ¡te pedí una cosa!", pero en lugar de eso, solo pudo sentirse pleno y cálido, enfocándose en las emociones positivas que lo inundaban perdiéndose en la mirada llena de confianza, disfrutando de la mano entrelazándose con la suya.

Erik confiaba en él. Logan antes lo había insinuado, pero ahora que Erik lo estaba diciendo también, sentía que las palabras tenían mucho más peso.

Limpió las escasas lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos.

—Así que sí mereces esa disculpa de parte de Yukio, pero si no quieres hablar con ella, no tienes que. Si no quieres que ellas se vuelvan a acercar a ti, me aseguraré de eso— Soltó una risa corta y sofocada.

—Hablaré con ella— Erik asintió, acercándose lentamente, rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos.

Él se enfocó en recargar su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros del alfa.

"Erik, Charles, hice arte" Transmitió Jean sonriendo y corriendo hasta ellos.

Charles se apartó un poco de Erik, para poder ver los coloridos dibujos en el piso de la casa, sin poder retener una nueva risa.

—¿Esos son dibujos? — Cuestionó Erik. Jean dio un salto lleno de emoción.

…

Yukio estaba sentada en el comedor frente a él, Erik la miraba con seriedad, de pie una clara forma de buscar imponer autoridad, la mujer beta a su vez miraba a Charles con mucha insistencia, ni un poco intimidada por el alfa.

La mujer de cabello colorido hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

—¡Siento mucho lo que pasó ayer! — Le dijo con algo que solo podía ser catalogado como honestidad pura. —Hicimos que pasaras un momento muy incómodo— Charles se sentía extraño, un poco fuera de sí mismo.

—Estoy seguro de que tienen sus razones para…— Trató de decir con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Sin importar si la tenemos o no, te mereces una disculpa— Afirmó Yukio con seguridad. Él ya no tuvo la fuerza para seguir hablando.

—Yo no sé mucho, aunque entiendo que Ellie tiene sus razones para dudar de ti, pero eso no justifica la forma en que te habló—

Charles se obligó a sonreír.

—Yo creo que eres una buena persona, Mariko y Logan lo creen también, pero a Ellie le cuesta confiar en las personas, por eso le va a tomar un tiempo y por eso… por ahora— Remarcó la mujer. —Decidimos que es mejor que no le enseñes a Ororo a leer y escribir, pero en el futuro…—

Yukio claramente estaba tratando de no incomodarlo, de no hacerlo sentir mal, de ser amable.

Ofrecer una disculpa honesta.

—Por supuesto, lo entiendo— Respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Sintió la mano de Erik entrelazarse con la suya debajo de la mesa.

Se aferró al enlace.

…

Era momento del descanso programado para una merienda rápida. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie por lo que se alejó un poco. Normalmente las personas entendían cuando él quería estar solo y lo dejaban ser, pero esta vez Logan lo siguió, sentándose a su lado, ofreciendo uno de los cigarros que él hacía personalmente.

Antes había bromeado con mandarlo a vender cigarros a las calles de las ciudades de no mutantes, a Logan no le había parecido muy gracioso, pese a que Raven, Sean y Alex rieron hasta llorar. Mariko también había lucido divertida, aún si no le gustaba que Logan fumara.

Aceptó el cigarro, aunque no le agradaba el sabor. Cuando era joven lo había intentado, pero nunca le encontró lo interesante al hábito.

Logan lo ayudó a encenderlo, para después encender uno propio.

—¿Cómo está Charles? — Lo cuestionó sin un toque de sarcasmo o enojo fingido. Parecía honestamente interesado.

—Mejor— Decidió decir, incluso si él podía notar como Charles estaba fingiendo ya no sentirse afectado por lo que había pasado antes. Erik estaba tan preocupado, tratando de llegar a la respuesta correcta de qué hacer, ¿cómo podía ayudar a Charles a estar mejor? —Hoy fue la segunda dosis del suero que Hank hizo con tu sangre—

—Oh, ¿el que Alex llama "suero milagroso"? — Erik asintió, centrándose en que los arreglos que Hank le había hecho al suero habían logrado que esta vez no fuera doloroso para Charles, su compañero vinculado había lucido casi feliz ante el acontecimiento.

Dio una profunda calada al cigarro, sostuvo el aire un momento y después expulsando el humo lentamente.

—Sabes que situaciones así van a seguir pasando— Erik posó su mirada en Logan. —Personas atacándolo por ser un telépata, por suponer que estuvo del lado de Shaw— Erik lo sabía. —Lo mismo va a pasar con Jean en el futuro— Estaba preparado para hacer pagar a cualquiera que hiriera a su hija o a su compañero destinado.

—Lo sé— Soltó, decidiendo cambiar el tema. —¿Cómo estás con lo de tu hijo? —Cuestionó, notando el momento justo en que la mirada de Logan se suavizó, incluso si primero únicamente encogió los hombros. Erik sonrió levemente.

Recordando a Magda diciéndole que tendrían un bebé, la forma en que los ojos de su esposa parecían brillar con felicidad.

Las extrañaba, a Magda y a Nina, su corazón se estrujaba con añoranza, pero últimamente ya no sentía el dolor paralizador que experimentaba antes de tener a Charles y Jean en su vida.

—¿Feliz? — Preguntó más directamente, regresando de estar perdido en su cabeza. Logan sonrió sin girarse a verlo.

—Sí, bueno…— Se enredó un poco con sus propias palabras. —Sí— El rostro feliz de Logan, se disipó, como si de repente se hubiera estancado en un recuerdo negativo. Erik se preguntó si debía decir algo o permitir que Logan saliera solo. —Creí que no era posible— Por suerte Logan volvió a hablar, por desgracia lo que dijo no hizo más que confundirlo. —Que Mariko y yo pudiéramos tener un hijo— Explicó su contraparte, pero eso solo lo confundió más.

—¿Por qué?, ¿que no tú mutación no te hace ser el bastardo más sano del planeta? — Dijo en son de broma y aunque la sonrisa de medio lado de Logan le demostró que había funcionado, sabía que el tono serio no había desaparecido. —¿Es por lo de los experimentos que hicieron contigo? Pues claramente no fue ese el caso— Aseguró, buscando ofrecer seguridad a uno de los miembros de su manada.

Porque pese a actuar como si se odiaran el 90 por ciento del tiempo, lo cierto es que se preocupaban por el otro… a su manera.

Logan asintió.

—En realidad yo… originalmente era un omega— Erik había estado ocupado con el cigarro en su mano, se ahogó un poco, terminando tosiendo, además el cigarro se le cayó y le quemó por la parte interna de uno de los muslos.

—¡Mierda! — Soltó alejando el cigarro y provocándole una de las carcajadas más verdaderas que le había escuchado a Logan. —¡Esto es tu culpa imbécil! — Terminó diciendo sin mucho sentido. Una vez que la risa de Logan se calmó un poco y que él decidió recuperar el cigarro porque uno no quería incendiar la isla y dos quería seguir fumando, volvió a hablar. —¿En serio naciste omega? —

—Para eso eran realmente los experimentos a los que me sometieron, no me lo dijeron en su momento, pero el objetivo era convertir a un omega en un alfa, funcionó— Erik buscó, pero como siempre el aroma de Logan no hacía otra cosa que gritar alfa en toda la extensión de la palabra. —Así que creí que no era posible, también creí que no podríamos vincularnos, pero eso también funcionó—

Al ver a Logan, lo feliz que era con Mariko, lo mucho que era amado por la mujer omega, nunca pensó que habría experimentado esa clase de dudas, ese tipo de preocupaciones.

—Mariko siempre dijo que nosotros éramos compañeros destinados— Erik se mantuvo en silencio escuchando. —Yukio está convencida también, pero yo les dije que era imposible, porque solo soy un alfa artificial, ya sabes, con eso de que solo un alfa y un omega pueden ser destinados, pero ella siempre estuvo segura— Y esa fue la primera vez durante toda la conversación en que Logan lo miró a los ojos. —Amo a Mariko, sé cómo se siente mi amor por ella y es diferente a la sensación que tengo cuando me doy cuenta de que es mi compañera destinada— Logan tragó saliva sonoramente. Erik quería hacer una broma tonta, pero al mismo tiempo no quería eso.

Logan dio una calada a su propio cigarro.

—Nadie tiene pruebas— Logan soltó una carcajada suave —Supongo que Raven, pero no nos va a decir nada, de todas formas todos lo creemos, que Charles es tu compañero destinado, yo lo creo— Su compañero alfa no lo dijo como si esperara que le aclarara su duda, Erik sentía que eso solo era el vehículo del punto que realmente quería tocar. —¿Pero ya lo has pensado?, ¿Charles es solo tu compañero destinado o sientes algo más por él? —Erik se sintió atacado de repente, sentía que debía protegerse. —No te estoy juzgando, tampoco creo que tu compañero destinado sea alguien malo, es claramente alguien de admirar, solo creo que deberías considerar la pregunta, ¿qué quieres que pasé en el futuro con él y contigo? —

—Esa no es una decisión que me corresponda tomar a mí solo—

—No, tienes razón, lo sé, pero ¿qué es lo que quieres tú? Independientemente de si puede ser hecho o no, creo que eso te ahorrará problemas en el futuro—

—El descanso terminó— Dijo poniéndose de pie y tirando el cigarro a la tierra, apagándolo con el pie.

Logan lo imitó.

…

Erik le sonrió a Sean, mientras aceptaba el abrazo que Jean le ofrecía como saludo.

—Gracias por cuidarlos Sean— Ofreció al tiempo que alzaba a su hija en brazos.

—Es divertido cuidar de ellos, bailamos y todo, ¿cierto? — Cuestionó Sean en dirección a Scott y Kurt.

—¡Sí! — Exclamó Kurt, para distraerse al ver a Raven acercándose. Erik alzó una mano para saludar a la alfa, siendo imitado por la mujer.

—Me gusta bailar— Comentó Scott. —A Jean también, ¿verdad? —Erik centró su atención en su hija.

—¿Te gusta?, ¿te divertiste con Sean y tus amigos? — Jean asintió enérgicamente.

—Fue divertido estar con Sean, pero, ¿Charles sí va a volver? — Quiso saber Kurt luego de dejar de estar distraído con su mamá.

—Quiero que nos siga enseñando a leer y escribir— Comentó Scott en un tono demandante, para luego comenzar a correr al encuentro con su hermano.

La clase de vida que Erik había llevado hasta llegar a este punto de su existencia, le enseñó que asegurar cosas no era algo que podía hacer. No podía asegurar que siempre estaría, no podía asegurar que las cosas saldrían como se esperaba, no podía asegurar que, de repente, no se pondría todo mal.

Pero deseaba hacerlo, deseaba poder decir, nadie desaparecerá, todo va a estar bien y siempre va a seguir estando bien.

—Sí, Charles les va a seguir enseñando a leer y escribir, solo se tiene que tomar unos días— Los niños respondieron felices con la respuesta, pero más bien distraídos por sus cuidadores.

Erik decidió enfocarse en Jean.

—¿Vamos a buscar a Charles? — Jean asintió con su entusiasmo creciendo ni bien Erik dijo el nombre de su compañero destinado.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la clínica.

—Hola otra vez jef-Erik, Jean— Saludó Hank, él se sintió conforme con saludar con un movimiento de cabeza, parándose junto a la camilla donde Charles estaba sentado, permitiéndole a Jean sentarse sobre un espacio libre de esta, para que pudiera abrazarse al telépata.

—Yo también te extrañé, Cariño— Dijo el omega a la niña. Charles se notaba un tanto agotado, pero sonrió y respondió al abrazo de la menor al instante.

—¿Cómo estás? — Cuestionó, obteniendo la absoluta atención de Charles puesta en su persona. Esta vez fue Erik el que se convirtió en el receptor de la sonrisa del omega.

—Bien— Charles se permitió un momento para pensar y después agregó. —Somnoliento— Erik sonrió discretamente, no porque le pareciera algo bueno que su compañero destinado experimentara los efectos secundarios del suero milagroso, sino por la honestidad con la que habían respondido su pregunta.

—Hank, ¿qué es lo mejor?, ¿quedarnos aquí o…? — Cuestionó, confiando en el criterio de su médico. El beta negó con la cabeza mostrándole una sonrisa amable.

—Opinó que irse a casa es la mejor opción, así estoy seguro de que Charles estará más cómodo y ya saben, si ocurre algo que los preocupe pueden llamarme por la radio— Concedió Hank y Erik se sintió más tranquilo. Jean se notó feliz al escuchar que podían irse a casa.

—Ok, gracias Hank— Le respondió al hombre más joven, para volver a concentrarse en Charles. —¿Nos vamos ya? — Cuestionó al omega con amabilidad. Charles asintió de inmediato.

Erik se apresuró en acomodar la silla de ruedas cerca de la camilla.

—Jean, ven, voy a ayudar a Charles a pasarse a la silla de ruedas para irnos a casa— Ni bien hizo su petición Jean gateó por la camilla, alejándose del telépata y permitiéndole a Erik cargarla para poder ser bajada y colocada sobre sus propios pies.

Una vez su hija en un lugar donde no estorbara en lo siguiente que debía hacer, se acercó a Charles, dejando un momento sin movimiento y sin palabras, para permitir que Charles se negara a su cercanía si es que así lo quería.

Charles apartó la sabana que lo cubría en espera de que Erik lo cargara para acomodarlo en la silla de ruedas, como si ya considerara a esta situación algo rutinario, algo que nunca sería incómodo.

Acostumbrado a Erik, confiando en que nunca haría nada para lastimarlo.

"¿Charles es solo tu compañero destinado o sientes algo más por él?"

Charles era su compañero destinado, por eso lo quería a salvo, feliz… se sentía comprendido, se sentía acompañado.

Pero Charles no era solo su compañero. A Erik le gustaba la forma en que el omega hablaba, lo que le dejaba entrever que rondaba en su cabeza, sus ideales, su forma de pensar y su forma de expresarse. ¿Cómo podría no gustarle alguien que amaba tanto a su hija?

Además, le gustaba la clase de persona que podía ser en presencia de Charles, pudiéndose mostrar vulnerable y sabiendo que no sería visto como alguien débil por ello, le gustaba el tipo de padre que Charles le estaba ayudando a ser para Jean.

Le gustaba lo fuerte y libre que se sentía cuando estaba con su compañero destinado.

Ayudó a Charles a acomodarse correctamente sobre la silla de ruedas.

—Gracias— Le dijeron con una sonrisa discreta acompañada de una mano que se paseó por su brazo izquierdo como una muestra de cariño que no sabía que provocaría que su corazón latiera rápido tan de repente y que le provocaría esa extraña combinación de calidez y nerviosismo en el estómago.

Erik antes dijo que Charles era importante para él, pero sabía que tal expresión se había quedado corta.

Recordaba cómo se había sentido amar a su esposa, aún la amaba.

Extrañaba a su Magda y a su Nina cada día, pero antes el recuerdo de su familia estaba acompañado de un dolor paralizante, de una culpa ensordecedora, del deseo de solo quedarse acostado y llorar hasta que ya no sintiera nada, el deseo de arrancarse el corazón lo había abrumado tantas veces.

Aun había mucho dolor, pero cada día, podía sonreír un poco más al recordar, podía quedarse un momento disfrutando el recuerdo, permitirse añorarlas, pedirles perdón, para después enfocarse en su presente.

Extrañaba a Nina, la amaba, pero eso no impedía que amara a Jean.

Extrañaba a Magda, la amaba.

Erik había aprendido a conocerse bien a sí mismo y sabía perfectamente que amaba a Charles.

Le sonrió al omega, buscando colocar en esta todo lo que sentía por él.

—¿Quieres ir con Charles, Jean? — Cuestionó a su hija, quien se acercó buscando ser apropiadamente acomodada.

"¿Qué quieres que pasé en el futuro con él y contigo?"

Permitiéndose ser egoísta, sin querer pensar en que probablemente el omega solo deseaba poder ser finalmente autosuficiente, mucho menos queriendo pensar en Charles pidiéndole que lo matara, mencionando que debió suicidarse, Erik no quería que Charles dejara de ser parte de su vida.

No creía que sobreviviría esa pérdida.

…

Erik abrió los ojos, sintiéndose nervioso, palpitaciones incómodas en el pecho y una extraña sensación ansiosa. Una vez su vista se aclaró pudo ser capaz de ver el rostro de Jean, notando las lágrimas que estaban a punto de recorrer su rostro.

Se sentó de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa? — Cuestionó, lanzando una mirada rápida a Charles, notando como lloraba aun durmiendo. Jean apuntó en dirección al omega, incluso si Erik ya entendía lo que pasaba.

—Charles— Llamó, al tiempo que abrazaba a su hija contra su cuerpo, preguntándose si sería correcto tocar al hombre omega o si eso haría las cosas peor como con Jean. —¡Charles! — Llamó con más fuerza en la voz, pero ante la ausencia de respuesta, sucumbió ante la necesidad de tocar para poder ayudarlo a salir de su pesadilla.

Pese a sus temores, su idea obtuvo resultados favorables, Charles despertó finalmente, sentándose de golpe y tomando una gran bocanada de aire de manera escandalosa. Se notaba desorientado, continuaba llorando y estaba un tanto agitado.

—Charles— Nombró con torpeza, porque, aunque sabía que Charles tenía pesadillas casi todas las noches, no era tan común que lo afectaran tanto o que terminara afectando a Jean (solo había pasado una vez antes).

Su compañero destinado mantuvo su mirada perdida un momento, para finalmente enfocarse en él y en el rostro con rastros de lágrimas de Jean, quien había calmado su llanto una vez Charles despertó. Y el llanto del omega se volvió más y más ruidoso, acompañando el rápido caer de lágrimas con gimoteos que se notaba buscaba hacer menos escandalosos.

—L-lo siento— Dijo de manera entrecortada entre su llanto.

—Charles, no…— Buscó decir él, acercándose un poco al otro. Deseando abrazarlo.

—Lo siento— Repitió moviendo su mirada a Jean y de regreso a él. Antes de que él pudiera decirle nuevamente que no tenía que disculparse por nada, su hija se abalanzó contra Charles, abrazándose a él con toda la fuerza de sus cuatro extremidades.

El adulto correspondió el abrazo al acto, incluso si no parecía poder dejar de llorar.

Erik decidió que era suficiente de tratar de resistir la necesidad de consolar al otro, por lo que se acercó, lentamente (dando tiempo a que Charles se negara si no era lo que quería), pero todo lo que ocurrió, fue que su compañero destinado recargó su cabeza contra el pecho de Erik.

Se aseguró de rodear a su familia con sus brazos correctamente.

—Dije que no— Erik escuchó la voz amortiguada de Charles, creyó entender las palabras correctamente, incluso si no entendía a qué se refería.

—¿Dijiste que no? — Repitió, buscando saber la razón de esas palabras.

—Dijo que no habría tenido que hacer eso si no me hubiera negado en un principio, me dispararon, me encerraron, me drogaron, porque dije que no— Y entonces entendió que Charles estaba hablando de Shaw. —¿Por qué él pensó que…?, ¡Le dije que no! — Exclamó en voz alta. —Yo no quise…— Y su voz nuevamente se quedó sin fuerza. —Yo nunca quise lastimar a nadie— Susurró como si toda la culpa y el dolor fueran tan pesados que no le permitían siquiera hablar. —¿Por qué tenía que obligarme a lastimar a otros?, ¿por qué tenía que hacerme eso? —

Erik no pudo controlar el que sus ojos no produjeran lágrimas.

—Él ya no está, ya no puede obligarte a lastimar a nadie— Le contestó, sin permitir que su voz se escuchara temblorosa o flaqueara. —Lo matamos— Afirmó con seguridad.

Nadie, nunca más, lastimaría a su compañero destinado, al hombre omega que amaba.

Erik nunca lo permitiría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sí pude escribir!, porque, pues, no es como que tenga algún lugar a dónde ir o una vida social que mantener con esta pandemia jaja.
> 
> ¿Pueden sentir el nopor acercándose?
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero el capítulo haya sido disfrutable!


	20. Veinte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Depresión, ansiedad, exceso del uso de la palabra "lágrimas" y de la frase "ojos llorosos", ideación suicida, cursilerías y clichés de los cuales no me voy a disculpar, no nos hacemos responsables de que pueda aparecer una sensación desesperada por gritar "¡Ya bésense maldita sea!", tampoco si la sensación nunca aparece.

Erik creyó que Charles tendría problemas para despertar esa mañana, la experiencia con la dosis previa de suero era la que le había dejado con tal idea, además de que aunado a eso estaba la fuerte pesadilla de la noche previa (recordar como el omega exclamaba que le había dicho al bastardo de Shaw que no con tal grado de desesperación, le provocó una fuerte opresión en el pecho que a duras penas logró apaciguar); sin embargo, parecía ser que los cambios hechos por Hank al suero incluían que el efecto secundario perdiera agresividad.

El omega estaba en silencio, con esclera irritada y parpados hinchados, sonriendo de tanto en tanto a lo que Jean parecía decirle mientras coloreaba tranquilamente.

Erik terminó de preparar el desayuno, sirviéndolo en tres platos diferentes, los acomodó en la mesa y se acercó a su familia.

—Ya está el desayuno— Comentó sonriendo. —¿Puedes ir a lavarte las manos sola? — Cuestionó a su hija, quien aceptó felizmente la petición, corriendo al baño.

Cuando Erik colocó su atención en Charles, dispuesto a proceder con ayudarlo a pasarse a su silla de ruedas, el omega ya tenía su atención puesta en él. El alfa se permitió ser abrumado por su corazón acelerado por el amor que sentía, para finalmente enfocarse correctamente.

—Hoy también voy a estar todo el día en el laboratorio, ¿verdad? — Erik asintió, aunque se sentía confundido, ¿sería esa la forma sutil que tenía el omega de decir que no quería eso?

No quería obligarlo a nada, pero no creía que lo mejor para él fuera estar afuera con los niños.

—Sí, es que qué tal si pasa como la última vez que…— Charles sonrió, bajando la mirada.

—Sí, no, definitivamente va a pasar otra vez, lo mejor es tener un lugar donde pueda dormir y no volver a asustar a Jean, Scott y Kurt— Erik asintió, distrayéndose un poco con el sonido que hacía Jean lavándose las manos, quería lograr que su hija pudiera ser un poco más independiente, pero muy seguramente ya estaba empapada para este punto. —Aunque no me parece bien ocupar una camilla que podría ser usada por alguien que realmente lo necesita…— Charles hizo un silencio extraño, pero conocido para Erik en este punto de su amistad. El omega a veces hacía silencios que parecían no haber estado destinados a existir, como si ahí debiera haber palabras, como si quisiera decir muchas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a permitírselo. No le gustaba.

Pero, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, luego de una pausa, el silencio desapareció.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí— Le dijeron en voz baja, no como una exigencia o una petición si no como un deseo que no esperaba y no consideraba que debiera ser cumplido. Erik estaba a punto de hablar cuando Jean salió del baño, empapada, aunque menos de lo que imaginó.

—¿Ya terminaste? — Cuestionó primero a su hija, luchando con el deseo de explicarle a Charles que si lo que quería era quedarse en casa todo el día, eso podía ser arreglado, podía hacer que alguien lo protegiera estando aquí, Sean o Alex o… se obligó a enfocarse. —Manos— Solicitó, mostrándole las palmas a Jean, esperando ser imitado. La pelirroja de inmediato las alzó y Erik se sintió satisfecho con lo que vio. —Solo vamos a cambiarte la blusa y después nos sentamos a desayunar— Miró al telépata. —Termino rápido con Jean y te ayudo— Charles sonrió negando con la cabeza suavemente, como si buscara que no se sintiera presionado. Funcionó, por eso siguió elucubrando el plan para que el omega pudiera descansar apropiadamente en casa.

Una vez portando nuevamente una blusa seca, su hija se apresuró en correr a abrazarse a Charles, escondiendo el rostro contra el omega, quien respondió el gesto dando palmaditas en la espalda de la menor y pasando su mano no dominante por el cabello de Jean.

—Eres una niña grande— Le comentó Charles a la menor, quien alzó el rostro para asentir unas cuantas veces, viéndose interrumpida por un marcado bostezo.

El rostro del omega se distorsionó levemente con un gesto de culpa.

—Perdón, es por mí que no pudiste dormir bien anoche— Erik estaba por decirle que no debía sentirse culpable, que las pesadillas no eran algo que con solo ordenarlo aparecerían o desaparecerían a su antojo, además de preguntarle si esperaba que Jean se disculpara cuando tenía pesadillas, pero en lugar de eso Jean pareció decirle a Charles lo justo para hacer desaparecer su culpabilidad no fundamentada y hasta provocarle una sonrisa.

Erik se acercó, feliz de que su hija pudiera calmar a su compañero destinado. Charles soltó una risa corta y sus emociones positivas se acrecentaron.

—Sí, definitivamente sería divertido hacer una pijamada de día, así tú y Erik podrían reponer el tiempo de sueño que les hice… que perdieron— Comentó el omega y él, medio entendiendo la situación, se apresuró en conceder, porque originalmente pensó que tal vez Charles deseaba un poco de privacidad, pero quizás… se sentiría igualmente cómodo con los tres descansando en casa.

—Nos podemos quedar los tres aquí y hacer esa pijamada de día— Dijo con llaneza, porque ahora sentía que tomarse un día libre era así de simple.

—Erik— Nombró el telépata, como si le pareciera algo totalmente imposible y ridículo.

—¿Qué? — Contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado. —¿No me dijeron la vez que fuimos a la playa que me podía tomar un día libre siempre y cuando avisara?, les avisaré a Logan, Raven y Hank por radio— Se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir por el aparato para comunicarse.

—Pero…— Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Charles, girándose a encararlo.

—Jean y yo podemos dormir y tú estarás más cómodo aquí— Trató de ser lo más directo posible, explicando porque le parecía que sería la mejor opción. —Jean tuvo una gran idea— Su hija le mostró una sonrisa que Erik solo podía describir como orgullosa de sí misma. —Aunque también si estás más cómodo, podrían quedarse solo Jean y tú y le pediré a alguien más que los mantenga proteg…—

—¡No! — Exclamó Charles con presura, haciéndolo callar y permitiéndole notar sus ojos humedecidos. —Tú también debes reponer las horas de sueño que te hice perder— Agregó luego con un poco de color en el rostro. Nuevamente esa sensación de sentirse "cuidado", que percibía solo con Charles, lo hizo sonreír. —Pero, ¿De verdad está bien? — Cuestionó como si quisiera sentirse aliviado de no tener que salir de casa, pero al mismo tiempo como si no quisiera permitírselo.

—Mhm— Exclamó acompañado de un asentimiento. El telépata soltó un suspiro, para finalmente sonreír aceptando la idea.

Jean aplaudió con entusiasmo.

…

"Charles tuvo sueños feos y como Erik y Charles están conmigo cuando tengo sueños feos, yo y Erik estuvimos contigo cuando tuviste sueños feos, estoy feliz de poder estar contigo y abrazarte, no me importa si tengo sueño".

Esa había sido la respuesta de Jean cuando Charles intentó disculparse por arruinar su descanso.

Se sentía realmente amado por la menor. Incluso si él no lo…

Pasó una mano por la espalda de la niña que se había quedado dormida sobre él. Erik le había dicho que le avisara en cuanto le molestara estar en esa posición y sí, ya tenía rato que la espalda había comenzado a dolerle, pero el alfa se había quedado dormido también. Charles observó la feroz batalla de Erik contra su propia necesidad de quedarse dormido, por suerte, la necesidad terminó ganando.

Y ahora el alfa estaba sobre su costado, soltando un ronquido bajo. Charles solo tenía que girar el rostro y podía ver con todo detalle la cara de Lensherr.

Definitivamente podía esperar un poco, porque Erik necesitaba dormir y porque lo cierto era que disfrutaba de las muestras de confianza que el alfa tenía para él, como esta. Dormir en su presencia.

Entre más pensaba en la razón detrás de Erik confiando en él, de Erik considerándolo alguien "importante" para él, menos entendía. Había estado considerando que tal vez era que Charles le recordaba un poco a su esposa, no tenía idea de en qué sentido, pero podía ser; o quizás solo era que Erik estaba acostumbrado a estar acompañado, a no dormir solo y era más fácil para él hacerlo con Charles presente.

Se le dificultaba creer que Erik disfrutaba honestamente de su compañía, sin proyectar la imagen de alguien más (alguien como su esposa), porque él había sido alguien divertido, siempre con un interesante tema de conversación a la vuelta de la esquina, era bueno coqueteando, pero en su estado actual en el que solo lloraba, tenía pesadillas, intentaba ocultarse detrás de la ira… no creía ser la compañía más agradable.

Es decir, Hank había dicho que eran amigos y… Alex había dicho que entendía porque a Hank y a Erik les agradaba su compañía, pero…

Sintió la mano de Erik enredarse en la suya de forma floja. Se enfocó en el rostro del alfa, encontrándolo profundamente dormido. Respondió el suave apretón.

No le importaba si Erik proyectaba la imagen de su esposa en él, si al menos así podía devolverle un poco de todo lo que el alfa le había ofrecido, pero también era cierto que no podía describir el sentimiento positivo y cálido que buscaba apoderarse de él cuando imaginaba que Erik lo consideraba importante por él mismo, disfrutaba de su compañía por él mismo, que, a pesar de su estado emocional actual, alguien quería auténticamente estar con él, sin proyectar a nadie más en Charles.

"No lo mereces, no mereces esa clase de alegría, tu arruinaste la vida de muchos".

¿No lo merecía?, Charles nunca quiso arruinar la vida de nadie, nunca quiso usar su mutación así, fue obligado.

"Pudiste luchar"

Lo hizo, se negó, escapó, dejó su vida previa detrás, tratando de no ser atrapado y usado.

"Pudiste suicidarte, pudiste sacrificarte para no dañar a nadie, por un bien mayor."

¿Realmente eso habría evitado que todo ocurriera como lo hizo? ¿O Shaw habría simplemente buscado otros telépatas como dijo Erik?

El apretón en su mano aumentó en fuerza y él se giró para ver los ojos del alfa abrirse, notó los segundos que le tomó a Erik el ubicarse para finalmente verlo sentarse con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

—Me quedé dormido, mierda, déjame quitarte a Jean, ¿dormí mucho? — Habló de una, tomando a Jean entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado. Él no pudo detenerse de sonreír.

—No lo hiciste y está bien, no te preocupes, solo… ¿puedes ayudarme a acostarme sobre mi costado? — Sus palabras provocaron un ceño fruncido con angustia. Erik asintió acomodando a Jean sobre el futón que le pertenecía, para nuevamente acercarse y ayudarlo a cambiar de posición.

Su espalda de inmediato se liberó de la presión y él soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Perdón—

—Está bien, si hubiera estado realmente muy incómodo, te habría despertado— Explicó porque realmente creía que llegado al punto de "dolor intolerable" lo habría hecho… tal vez. —Deberías dormir otra vez— Erik suspiró pasando una mano por su propio cabello para acostarse nuevamente a su lado.

—No, creo que ya dormí suficiente, ¿tú has dormido algo? — No, Charles no había dormido, pero, pese a estar cansado, tenía una sensación incómoda en el pecho, se sentía tembloroso y levemente inestable, casi como si estuviera mareado.

—Me gustaría…— Sentía la boca demasiado seca, pero también creía no poder tomar agua. Sentía que no podría beberla sin vomitar.

No lo merecía, no merecía pedir ayuda para sentirse mejor, se equivocó, cometió un error, se aferró a su propia vida porque era un egocéntrico, él era…

—¿Podrías hablar conmigo? —Erik lo miró con cejas curveadas con preocupación. —Cuéntame algo— Agregó en voz baja. —Como… como la primera vez que utilizaste tu mutación o…— Erik se acostó de lado conectando sus miradas, justo después de darle un vistazo rápido a Jean, asegurándose de que estaba bien.

—Tenía unos 12 o 13 años. Mis padres y yo acabábamos de migrar a Estados Unidos, estábamos en una tienda, ya sabes, de esas grandes como Waltmart y supongo que tres alemanes que apenas y podían hablar inglés le pareció demasiado sospechoso a las personas y uno de los guardias comenzó a hacerles preguntas a mis padres. Nunca voy a olvidar las caras de confusión y miedo de mis padres o el cómo las personas simplemente pasaban y nos veían, siendo testigos de cómo el guardia comenzaba a enojarse y gritar. Mi papá intentó tocar al guardia y eso solo hizo enojar más y comenzó a golpear a mi papá con su bastón, yo veía a mi mamá gritarle al guardia que se detuviera, pedir ayuda desesperada, mientras me abrazaba a ella y el guardia solo seguía golpeando a mi papá que para entonces ya estaba en el suelo— Siempre haciendo las preguntas equivocadas. Quería llorar, pero no tenía el derecho. —Yo estaba asustado, pero muy enojado también así que todos los anaqueles a mi alrededor comenzaron a flotar— Ya no pudo controlar la lágrima que bajó por su rostro. —Eso logró hacer que el guardia se detuviera, pero no les hizo las cosas más fáciles a mis padres. Prácticamente estuvimos encerrados todo el día, incluso nos separaron— Erik soltó un suspiro. —Al final la comisión de derechos mutantes intervino y pudimos irnos—

—Perdón, no debí haber preguntado— Consideraba que Lensherr debía verlo con molestia, prácticamente lo había obligado a hablar, pero el alfa negó con la cabeza, mostrándole una sonrisa discreta.

—Sé que suena mal, la verdad es que mucho tiempo ese recuerdo contribuía a alimentar mi odio hacia los no mutantes, estuve muy enojado por la forma en que mis padres fueron tratados, por la forma en que me trataron a mí, pero más que eso estaba muy asustado por lo que podía llegar a hacer, por la reacción de mis padres, tenía miedo de que me trataran diferente, pero ni bien fuimos liberados me abrazaron, me dijeron que me amaban, mi padre hasta me llamo su héroe— Erik adornó las últimas palabras con una risa suave. —Aún recuerdo la ira, el miedo, el dolor, pero también recuerdo lo amado, aceptado y protegido que me sentí, así que al final no es un mal recuerdo, no del todo. Gracias por permitirme recordarlo— Le ofreció Erik con ojos llorosos y sonrisa enorme.

Charles se apresuró en abrazar a Erik, escondiéndole el rostro contra su tórax.

—Gracias por contarme— Le susurró, mientras enredaba una de sus manos entre el cabello con brillo rojizo, sintiendo a Erik totalmente relajado entre su abrazo. —Eres muy fuerte— El alfa rio en tono bajo.

—En realidad no, solo he tenido la suerte de tener el apoyo de increíbles personas, estando solo me habría rendido hace mucho— Le dijeron con voz amortiguada.

"Rendirse", eso implicaba algo tan aterrador y conocido que le terminó causando un profundo dolor.

—El tipo de personas que te rodean es un reflejo de quién eres tú. Si las personas a tu alrededor son increíbles es porque tú también lo eres—Sintió como los brazos rodeando su cuerpo adquirían un poco más de fuerza en su agarre.

—Puedo seguir hablando, si lo necesitas—

—Por favor— Solicitó.

…

Después de bañar a Jean y ayudarla a colocarse la ropa, mientras pasaba una toalla por el cabello húmedo, explicándole a la menor la razón de por qué debían tratar de ser lo más silenciosos posibles (Charles durmiendo en la misma habitación), la voz de Azazel se dejó escuchar a través de la radio.

—Erik, ¿podemos hablar?, cambio— Frunció el ceño, extrañado ante el llamado de Azazel. Reacomodó a Jean (pues hasta el momento había estado sentada en su regazo) y caminó hasta la mesa, lugar donde había dejado la radio, luego de avisar que se tomaría el día.

—Hola Azazel, sí, podemos hablar, ¿qué necesitas?, cambio—

—Voy para allá, me teletransportaré fuera de tu casa— Y justo después de aquel aviso, voces detrás de su puerta comenzaron a escucharse.

—Raven, te dije que vendría solo—

—No me importa—

—¡Es muy chistoso viajar con el súper poder de papi y no con el mío! —

—¿Tú crees? — La voz de Azazel llena de amor para su hijo, fue lo último que escuchó antes de abrir la puerta.

La aparente pelea entre Azazel y Raven se detuvo, volviéndose el centro de atención de tres pares de ojos.

—Hola, señor Erik— Al final Kurt fue el primero en saludar.

—Erik…— Intentó hablar Azazel, pero fue interrumpido por una enojada Raven.

—¡No, eso no va a pasar! — Exclamó su amiga al tiempo que Jean se asomaba por detrás de él, saludando a Kurt.

—Hola Kurt— Decidió que era lo primero y más sencillo de ofrecer.

—Oh, ¡Hola Jean! — Saludó el niño con entusiasmo, trató de no fruncir el ceño cuando su hija y Kurt se abrazaron.

—Scott y yo te extrañamos mucho hoy, ¿qué hiciste? —Preguntó el menor, como si realmente esperara una respuesta. Jean hizo unos cuantos ademanes y finalmente él decidió explicar en la forma en que su hija lo había nombrado.

—Pijamada de día— Dijo con seriedad, Kurt asintió con un ceño fruncido lleno de concentración.

—Suena bien, también quiero hacer eso. Hoy encontré una piedra con la misma forma que mi colita— Y al ver que Kurt se encargaría de la conversación a partir de ahí, dio un vistazo rápido a Charles, asegurándose de que siguiera dormido, para finalmente salir de su casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Hablemos afuera, Charles está dormido—

—Claro, por eso esperé a que fuera esta hora, para poder hablar afuera— Explicó Azazel complacido, y resaltando con sus manos el ambiente oscuro y solitario de la noche.

—Ahora sí, explíquenme de qué se trata esto— Raven en todo momento mantuvo un ceño fruncido.

—No puedes mandar a Azazel, acaba de recuperarse—

—Raven, ya estoy bien— Erik seguía sin entender.

—Tú herida ya se curó, sí, pero eso no quiere decir que estés bien—

—Me dejas al menos hablar con Erik, por eso te dije que no vinieras— Raven parecía dispuesta a seguir defendiendo su argumento, incluso si él no entendía del todo, pero ante la petición de su pareja, se cruzó de brazos y guardo silencio.

El hombre de piel roja se preparó para hablar, siendo nuevamente interrumpido por Raven.

—Es tu culpa por hacer tan predecible el momento antes de teletransportarte— Azazel miró a su pareja, notoriamente ofendido. Erik se dijo que no era un buen momento para reírse. —Ya, me callaré—

—Logan fue hoy a la casa, ya sabes, porque tú no estuviste y él y Raven básicamente son los jefes cuando no estás y tienen que ponerse de acuerdo y esas cosas y me comentó lo del misterio de los no mutantes aparentemente reclutando mutantes— Ya, con eso Erik sabía perfectamente el punto al que el otro alfa masculino quería llegar; con razón Raven estaba actuando así. —Sabes tan bien como Logan, como yo…— Raven intentó hablar. —Y como Raven— Remarcó sus palabras, logrando que la mujer contuviera sus palabras. —Que yo soy la mejor opción para investigar eso— Claro que Erik lo sabía, pero también era bien sabido que la herida de Azazel acababa de cerrarse por completo, herida que por cierto fue hecha por la fe ciega (y estúpidamente irracional) que había tenido en las habilidades del otro alfa, colocándolo casi en el pedestal de "indestructible".

Gran parte de lo que le paso a Azazel era su culpa, incluso si el hombre insistía en negarlo.

Se concentró un poco en la conversación de los niños.

—Sí, busquemos más piedras con formas raras— Exclamó Kurt con entusiasmo y sin perturbarse un poco por la clara molestia de su madre. Debía estar acostumbrado al comportamiento de esta.

—Azazel…— Intentó decir, pero no se le permitió.

—Janos es bueno, no lo niego, pero sabes lo fácil que es para mí desplazarme por el mundo entero, no tengo que visualizar a donde quiero ir para teletransportarme, si estoy en peligro solo bastara pensarlo y estaré de regreso en la isla sin tener que pelear con nadie y sabes lo poco conveniente que sería para Janos moverse él solo en la única nave que tenemos— Raven lo miraba con insistencia mientras negaba con la cabeza, como si le exigiera no estar de acuerdo con nada de lo que Azazel decía.

Erik suspiró.

—Azazel— Comenzó, decidiendo ignorar la mirada atenta de Raven. —Claro que eres la mejor opción, tu experiencia y tu mutación te convierten en el mejor para recabar información— El alfa sonrió victorioso, la alfa parecía dispuesta a golpearlos a ambos. —Pero no puedo mandarte sin que entrenes antes, porque necesito ver que te has acostumbrado a la nueva distribución de peso en tu cuerpo, a tu nuevo centro de gravedad— Azazel asintió, como si estuviera totalmente de acuerdo con lo recién escuchado.

—¡No puedes enviarlo nunca! — Exclamó Raven.

—¿Por qué no confías en mí? — Cuestionó Azazel, pareciendo que finalmente había perdido la paciencia. —Cada vez que sales de la isla en misiones de rescate tengo miedo de que no regreses o que regreses gravemente herida, pero yo no puedo controlar lo que haces o no haces— El alfa dejó —Esas misiones son importantes para todos y para ti y confío en tus habilidades, ¿por qué tú no?, ¿es por la pérdida de mi…? — Está era una conversación muy personal que Lensherr creía no debía estar escuchando, incluso si ni a Raven ni a Azazel parecía importarles.

—No— Aseveró con total seguridad la mujer, dejando de lucir tan molesta. —Estaba muy asustada todo el tiempo, mientras eras el espía de Shaw— Notó a su amiga bajar la mirada con un toque de tristeza. —No quiero sentirme así otra vez— Raven limpió con rapidez, las escasas lágrimas que recorrieron su rostro, permitiendo que Azazel se acercara a ofrecerle un abrazo suelto. —No es que no confíe en ti— Aseguró. Azazel asintió unas cuantas veces, ofreciendo una sonrisa agridulce.

—Así como las misiones de rescate son importantes, encontrar si realmente hay personas buscando reclutar mutantes me parece algo muy importante también, si no lo hacemos las consecuencias nos alcanzarán eventualmente, otra guerra podría ocurrir, ¿en cuánto tiempo decidirán aparecer aquí? –

Raven desvió su mirada a Kurt y Jean quienes ahora contaban cada uno con un montoncito de piedras de variadas formas.

Los ojos de su amiga volvieron a humedecerse.

—Sé que es una misión importante, pero incluso así no quiero que vayas— Azazel soltó un leve bufido de frustración. —Pero tienes razón— Luego la notó torcer los ojos dramáticamente. —Y Erik también, eres el mejor para una misión así, pero no creo que debas ir solo—

—Mhm, lo mejor es que Janos vaya contigo— Concedió él y Azazel asintió con rostro serio.

—Pero primero tenemos que ver que sí estés acostumbrado a tu nuevo centro— Exclamó la mujer con una urgencia demandante.

…

Charles seguía pensando que era una mala idea. En múltiples ocasiones Raven le había dejado en claro que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Sí, hace poco lo había protegido de cualquier posible ataque de Ellie para con su persona, pero no era inocente o idiota, sabía que eso había sido hecho por el aprecio y respeto que le tenía a Erik, su alfa líder.

Erik había insistido en que estaría bien y en que a Raven no le molestaría, así que Xavier se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa entre incómoda y torpe para terminar cenando en casa de Raven, Azazel y Kurt.

Erik parecía feliz y tranquilo. Jean estaba feliz de poder jugar con Kurt, Azazel se interesó por generar una plática amena con él y Raven no le dirigió gestos desconfiados o irritados, así que suponía que al final la reunión estaba resultando mejor de lo que creyó.

Ahora estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas, fuera de la casa, vigilando que Kurt y Jean se mantuvieran en el espacio que les indicaron Erik y Raven, con Lensherr sentado a su lado, mientras veían a Azazel y Raven realizar un combate de entrenamiento.

Charles solo podía concluir que la mujer alfa era la indiscutible ganadora. Raven era sin duda una peleadora experimentada y excepcional, pero podía decir que la torpeza que mostraban los movimientos de Azazel no se debían a carecer de las habilidades de combate de su pareja, si no a la pérdida de su miembro superior y a lo que eso implicaba para la ergonomía de su cuerpo. Era bastante obvio que necesitaba entrenarse antes de salir a cualquier misión, como bien habían pensado Erik, Raven y Logan.

El padre de Kurt cayó de sentón y esa fue la señal que Erik y Raven usaron para hacer cambio de peleador.

La mujer ayudó a su pareja a levantarse y después fue y se sentó cerca de Charles.

A Charles lo maravillaba observar la forma de pelear de Erik, lleno de energía y una extraña furia que no podía terminar de catalogar como "Negativa", pero tampoco se sentía tan cómodo como para enfocarse lo suficiente en el nuevo combate, simplemente no podía sentirse tranquilo estando en presencia de Raven.

Sabía que la alfa no quería hablar con él, pero Charles sí tenía algo que decirle.

Se aclaró la garganta y habló.

—Raven— Llamó sin permitirle a su voz flaquear. La mujer se giró a verlo de inmediato, luciendo seria mas no molesta. —Quería agradecerte por el día en que Ellie…— Raven encogió los hombros para negar suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que habría tenido que pasar si Erik se enteraba que estuve ahí y no hice nada para ayudarte? — No, pero tal vez podía hacerse una idea, porque el alfa ya lo había protegido antes con un tubo de metal, de la mismísima Raven.

"Eres importante para mí."

Constantemente Lensherr buscaba que estuviera protegido.

Raven regresó la vista al combate.

—Además, no estabas haciendo nada que mereciera un ataque— Bueno, Charles creía que en la actualidad existir era razón suficiente.

—Aun así, gracias— Ofreció con una sonrisa. Raven lo miró de reojo, para torcer la boca.

—Yo también tengo que agradecerte— De todas las cosas que esperó que Raven le diría, ofensas en su mayoría, esa nunca fue una de ellas.

—¿Cómo? — Terminó por cuestionar, porque estaba demasiado sorprendido como para filtrar sus palabras, incluso si antes había planeado mantener sus palabras al mínimo, pues no había querido hacer enojar a la mamá de Kurt.

—Agradecerte por lo que le dijiste a Azazel, por cómo se lo dijiste, por no juzgarlo— Charles estuvo confundido solo por un instante, para terminar por recordar perfectamente la conversación que había tenido con el hombre en compañía de Hank.

No creía merecer un agradecimiento por evidenciar lo obvio.

—Él solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer— Raven hizo presión con sus labios, mirándolo insistentemente unos cuantos segundos, demasiados como para pretender no sentirse abrumado.

—Pienso lo mismo, pero no todos lo hacen, así que…— Raven hizo un curioso movimiento de cabeza, como para remarcar su agradecimiento previo, para finalmente relajar los hombros, dedicar un vistazo a los niños y luego mirar al frente. —Igual ahora entiendo mucho mejor la obsesión de Erik para contigo— Sintió el rostro caliente. —¡Ha estado insufrible! — Se quejó la mujer y él quería cubrirse el rostro con algo. —Creí que te había traído a la isla porque se proyectó en ti—

Charles creía que Erik estaba proyectando una imagen distorsionada de su esposa en él, tal vez y hasta solo era la añoranza del recuerdo de no estar solo, pero Raven le estaba insinuando que era el mismo Erik el que se estaba proyectando en él.

—Ya sabes, con tu petición y bueno, Erik… sé que todo fue muy difícil para él cuando su…— Raven no continuó, pero a Xavier todo le había quedado suficientemente claro. —Pero él lo negó y dijo algo de que creía que tu entenderías—

Que Charles entendería… ¿Qué Charles entendería el qué?

—No lo comprendí en ese momento, pero supongo que tenía razón— Raven estaba hablándole con amabilidad, tanta que lo estaba confundiendo y él era el que no comprendía nada. —Le haces bien— Le susurró Raven, para notarla centrar su mirada en Jean. —Les haces bien—

Y ahora Charles se preguntaba si Erik considerándolo importante para él, deseando que fuera feliz y estuviera a salvo, tal vez no tenía nada que ver con proyectar a otras personas en él, sino porque realmente veía a Charles, que con todo lo malo y quizás… lo poco bueno, lo apreciaba.

Tú no mereces…

"¿No crees que ya pagaste suficiente?"

"Fuiste obligado, encerrado, te arrebataron tu voluntad, peleaste, tú no querías eso"

Se permitió abrazar la felicidad que le provocó calidez en el pecho y que exigió que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Hace tiempo vi el video de un hombre (cubano y que no sabía hablar inglés, según las noticias), siendo golpeado por un guardia en un Waltmart, su familiar (¿pareja?) gritaba mientras no parecía decidirse en si cuidar una carriola que traía, a su hijo o intentar ayudar al hombre. No sé qué hizo el hombre, las noticias dicen que al no saber inglés no acató la orden de ya no entrar a comprar porque ya estaba cerrado, no sé si eso sea verdad, pero fue horrible ver cómo era golpeado frente a la mujer y al niño. Usé ese video como inspiración. No trató de ser ofensiva y mucho menos hacer de aquello una parodia.
> 
> Nota 2: "Porra" me da risa, por eso puse "bastón".
> 
> Creí que no iba a alcanzar a terminar el capítulo, pero pues me obligaron a despertarme a las 5 am que porque necesitaban que fuera a trabajar y al final resulto que no y pues ya que estoy despierta se logró jaja.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	21. Veintiuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA TRISTE: Cosas tristes, sentimientos tristes, personajes tristes, historia triste, autor triste, ansiedad triste, depresión triste, clichés tristes porque me maman los clichés de todo tipo.

—¿Ororo va a seguir sin venir a aprender a leer y escribir con nosotros? — Charles no quería tocar ese tema, pero los niños no estaban acostumbrados a que se les impidiera convivir con otros, menos con una niña que les había agradado tanto, por supuesto que no podían simplemente dejar ir el tema, así como si nada.

—No, porque sus mamás no le dan permiso— Trató de explicar mientras pretendía que eso no era por un problema personal que tenían con Charles. Los tres menores hicieron un puchero. —Y tenemos que respetar que sus mamás no le den permiso— Ni Scott, ni Kurt, ni Jean lucían satisfechos con la respuesta, pero Charles no quería hablarles de porqué Ellie había actuado como lo había hecho, de lo que implicaba temerle a alguien por su mutación o peor, explicarles lo que él había hecho en… lo que había sido obligado a… que fue encerrado y su mutación fue usada contra otros mutantes durante la guerra.

"Ellie, la mamá de Ororo, está en un lugar nuevo y aún no se acostumbra bien, estuvo mucho tiempo en un lugar peligroso y por eso muchas cosas aquí la asustan y la preocupan" es la explicación que le había escuchado a Erik decirle a Jean (mientras se suponía que él estaba dormido) y sabía que algo similar habían acordado en decir Alex y Raven.

Sí, era suficiente decir que Ororo no tenía permiso y debían respetar eso.

Terminó por distraerse cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentirse observado.

Al encontrarse con que Angel era la que lo miraba, una incompleta sensación de calma lo embargó. La mujer omega se paró frente a ellos, con una sonrisa apenas visible en su rostro que casi siempre se mantenía relajado, casi aburrido.

—Hola niños, Charles— Jean realizó su saludo habitual con su mano dominante, Kurt y Scott la imitaron.

—Hola, señora…— Scott había hablado con mucha confianza, para detenerse a medio camino. Charles suponía que, al no haber convivido mucho con la mujer hasta el momento, no debía recordar su nombre. Kurt alzó una mano con emoción como si él sí pudiera recordar el nombre, para finalmente lucir confundido, frunciendo un poco el ceño, pareciéndose demasiado a su madre de golpe.

Jean no había ofrecido un saludo con su mente, en su lugar transmitió algo diferente.

"Me gusta su cabello". Le permitió escuchar a Charles y es que la omega portaba un recogido de cabello trenzado que lucía elegante y laborioso. Les sonrió a los niños para proceder a recordarles el nombre de la mutante frente a ellos.

—Se llama Angel— Tomó la tarea en sus manos, porque, aunque Salvadore podía notar que algo raro estaba pasando, no parecía entender qué era lo que tenía a los niños en tal silencio.

—Hola, señora Angel— Lograron decir, finalmente, Scott y Kurt al mismo tiempo, aunque descoordinadamente. Charles fue testigo de la forma libre que la mujer omega tenía de reír.

—¿Ya se va a su casa? — Preguntó Kurt, animoso y conversador como solo él sabía ser. Salvadore asintió.

—Como ya terminé, voy a ir a mi casa a esperar a mi novio allá— Explicó con llaneza.

Charles no sabía si debía permitírselo, pero lo cierto era que estaba muy feliz por ella, por la facilidad con que decía que iría a "su casa", porque tenía a alguien especial a quien podía llamar su pareja, porque Angel se veía relajada y muy feliz.

Charles calculaba que aún faltaba poco más de una hora para que Erik viniera a buscarlos, así que los mutantes trabajando en los campos aún tenían un buen rato para seguir trabajando.

—Eres rápida— Se aventuró en decir, no sin miedo de ser mirado con desdén, con la ira y el miedo con el que Ellie lo había mirado, porque si bien Angel le había dicho que no le interesaba relacionarse con él, también le había dicho que lo perdonaba, aunque no creyera que hubiera algo que perdonar, que debía perdonarse a sí mismo, que Charles ya había pagado suficiente.

La atención de la castaña se colocó en él, sin dejar de notarse tranquila y hasta feliz de conversar.

—Poder volar es muy útil, no tengo que estar hincada lastimándome las rodillas y tampoco necesito tomar tantos descansos por el dolor de espalda por pasar tanto tiempo en una misma posición— Explicó con tono ameno.

—¿¡Usted puede volar!? — Cuestionó Kurt en un casi grito.

"¡Como Erik!" Jean, si desde antes se había notado interesada, ahora lucía aún más si eso era posible.

Charles estaba a punto de transmitir lo dicho por Jean, cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de Scott.

—¡Como el papá de Jean! — Charles estaba seguro de que Jean aun no podía comunicarse con otras mentes, porque Scott era al único que le había escuchado repetir los pensamientos de Jean… ¿sería que el hermano menor de Alex era un telépata también?, pero ningún pensamiento se le había escapado hacia la mente de Charles, tal vez la respuesta era otra.

—Sí puedo, como Erik— Concedió la morena. —Pero a diferencia de él yo tengo alas— Y la mujer se notó pensativa un instante para mostrar una sonrisa juguetona. —¿Quieren verlas? — Charles no pudo evitar el liberar una carcajada discreta al ver el brillo de júbilo en cada uno de los ojos de los menores.

Angel dio media vuelta, mostrando como la blusa que portaba había sido arreglada para que su espalda se mantuviera descubierta, evidenciando un par de alas con la apariencia de un tatuaje con intrincado diseño, para que el aparente dibujo se separara de la piel de la mujer, convirtiéndose en unas hermosas alas de colores llamativos.

—¿Puedo tocarlas? — Preguntó Scott con una mano ligeramente estirada en su dirección.

"También quiero tocarlas".

Kurt cerró sus puños con emoción, anticipando el poder tocar las alas de Angel.

La omega se hincó aun dándoles la espalda.

—Con cuidado— Advirtió él, pues, aunque dudaba que las alas de la mujer fueran frágiles, los niños podían ser demasiado bruscos y descuidados y de una u otra forma podían terminar lastimándola.

Scott, Kurt y Jean hicieron lo posible por obedecerlo, pasando sus manitas suavemente, por toda la extensión de las alas.

Jean, porque probablemente había esperado este momento durante todo el rato, después de satisfacer su curiosidad, buscó satisfacer también la otra, estirándose un poco para poder alcanzar el cabello trenzado de Angel, la cual se giró a ver a la menor en cuanto sintió que era tocada en un lugar más allá de sus alas.

—Le gusta mucho tu peinado— Le explicó a la mujer que no hizo otra cosa que sonreírle a Jean.

—Gracias, a mí me gusta el color de tu cabello— Concedió, haciendo tremendamente feliz a la menor.

—Se ve muy difícil, ¿cómo hiciste para que tu pelo esté así? — Cuestionó Kurt, mientras Scott enredaba sus brazos como si buscara imitar la forma de la trenza.

—En realidad no es difícil, solo se necesita un poco de practica— Jean, aun después de saciar su curiosidad tocando, seguía muy enfrascada en mirar el cabello de la mujer mayor.

Jean siempre estaba con el cabello suelto. Una vez presenció a Erik intentar peinarla y aunque no le pareció que el alfa fuera brusco o torpe al hacerlo, Jean no había estado satisfecha con el nuevo estado de su cabello, deshaciendo el peinado en menos tiempo de lo que le había costado a su padre hacerlo.

Pensó que a Jean no le interesaba tener el cabello recogido, pero suponía que se había equivocado. Sabía que al menos Erik podía hacer coletas y chonguitos, ¿podría hacer trenzas?, él no sabía hacer ningún peinado, pero vaya que quería hacer feliz a la pequeña pelirroja.

—¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a trenzar el cabello? — Cuestionó. Angel lo miró y entonces él recordó que no tenía derecho de pedirle nada a la omega que estuvo encerrada en contra de su voluntad porque alguien uso su telepatía para…

"¡Yo también quiero aprender a trenzar cabello!".

—¡Yo también quiero aprender! — Agregó Scott.

—¡Yo también! — Aseveró Kurt.

Angel volvió a reír.

—Claro que puedo enseñarles— Aceptó con simpleza, para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas sobre el pasto. —Puede ser ahora— Charles se sentía aliviado de obtener una respuesta positiva, sin miradas de sospecha o llenas de desdén (No puedes estar aliviado, porque no lo mereces, no lo mereces, no lo…).

—¡Yei! —

—¡Yuju! —

Jean aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas sonriendo con todos los dientes.

—No tiene que ser justo ahora, debes estar cansada y seguramente preferirías estar en tu casa— Comentó, deseando que la omega no se estuviera forzando a nada.

—No, me gustaría más estar en compañía de ustedes— Explicó Angel con voz que buscaba no sonar demasiado compungida, como si le hubiera costado en exceso decir aquello, sonriendo con un toque casi temeroso.

Y podía ser que estaba viendo cosas donde no, porque seguía sin poder usar su mutación y tal vez terminaba proyectando su propio sentir en otros, pero creía que no se estaba equivocando y lo cierto era que entendía perfectamente lo que era no querer estar solo.

Cuando el tiempo esperado pasó, Erik y Darwin fueron los primeros en acercarse.

Jean de inmediato corrió a ser alzada por su papá, mientras Darwin se acercó a ayudar a Angel a ponerse de pie, para unir sus labios en un toque corto y superficial.

Erik miró con mucha atención el cabello recién trenzado de su hija que tenía una trenza hecha con experiencia y otra hecha y rehecha incontables veces y que aun así había terminado un poco chueca y despeinada (Charles tenía que practicar más), para mirarlo a él, a Angel y finalmente el cabello con trenzas pequeñas y despeinadas en las cabezas de ambos niños.

—Me gusta como se ve tu cabello Jean, el de todos en realidad, Kurt, Scott— Concedió con un tono divertido, pero no burlón.

Jean escondió el rostro contra el cuello de Erik, como si no supiera qué hacer con tanta emoción. Erik le sonrió a él, con un discreto toque interrogante en la mirada.

—Muchas gracias, señor Erik— Ofreció Scott para ver a su hermano y correr a abrazarse a él.

—Gracias— Dijo Kurt mientras tanto. —Vamos a esperar a que el pelo de Charles crezca más y entonces lo vamos a peinar también, ya nos dio permiso, ¿verdad Jean? — La pelirroja dejó de esconder el rostro para asentir emocionada.

"Sí, Charles ya dijo que podíamos".

Sintió el calor en el rostro que acompañaba un sonrojo, acción que solo se volvió más evidente al notar la mirada de Erik sobre su persona, acompañada de una de sus sonrisas de medio lado. Decidió concentrarse en Alex y Scott, para buscar calmar las sensaciones que experimentaba.

—¡Oh, wow! estás peinado— Soltó el Summers mayor.

—Angel nos enseñó— Explicó, provocando que Alex le sonriera a la omega.

—Me encanta— Concedió el hombre omega, haciendo reír al niño. El siguiente en correr a saludar a su mamá fue Kurt.

—¿Sabes hacer trenzas ahora? — Cuestionó Raven al medio escuchar la conversación previa entre los hermanos Summers.

—¡Sí! — Exclamó con emoción el pequeño.

—Vas a tener que enseñarle a mami, porque yo no sé—

—Yo te enseño mami— Aceptó el menor feliz.

"Charles, peinemos a Erik". No pudo evitar reír ante la petición de Jean.

—Jean quiere peinarte, así que prepárate— Erik amplió su sonrisa.

—Lo espero con ansias, ¿crees que me voy a ver tan bien como tú? — La pequeña pelirroja asintió con fuerza.

…

Erik se estaba acostumbrando a dejar a Charles en el laboratorio de Hank, despedirse con un corto "vendré por ti en una hora", aceptando el asentimiento de cabeza del omega y la sonrisa que cada día se volvía menos discreta, para luego tomar la mano de Jean y dejarla en los campos al cuidado de Alex y Raven y en compañía de Kurt y Scott.

Le gustaba su nueva rutina, le gustaba mantener un patrón diario. La guerra provocaba un estrés constante, un estado de alerta que no debía ser dejado de lado. Ahora odiaba cualquier cosa que pudiera perturbar su rutina y por desgracia, ese día, con Janos apareciendo detrás de él cuando apenas había alcanzado a saludar a Hank y bajar a Jean de su lugar destinado de viaje en el regazo de Charles, toda su vida simple fue definitivamente perturbada.

—La líder de los no mutantes está aquí— Erik primero vio a Charles, dedicándose una expresión de seriedad, después de abrazar la paz que le provocaba estar en presencia de su compañero destinado, miró a su hija, acercándola suavemente al omega y finalmente dejó que su mente comenzara a idear posibles escenarios catastróficos, seguidos de formas en que podría resolver todo.

—¿Cuántos son?, ¿están amenazando con…? —

—Solo es ella y otro hombre, ambos no mutantes, dice que solo quiere hablar con usted, Logan y Raven se quedaron vigilándolos, afuera de su helicóptero al este de la isla, les quitamos todas sus armas, no se resistieron— En ninguno de sus escenarios imaginarios estaba esa opción.

Entrecerró los ojos levemente, para mirar a su familia, abrió la boca dudando de lo que estaba por decir, cuando notó a Charles rodeando los hombros de la menor.

—Ve, que Jean se quede conmigo— El telépata no le estaba solicitando ni preguntando, le estaba diciendo lo que harían.

Amaba a su compañero destinado.

Asintió y pasó una mano suavemente por el cabello de su hija.

—Manténganse alerta— Ordenó en dirección a Hank. —Todo va a estar bien— Le dijo después al omega, incluso si él ya había aprendido en el pasado que algo así nunca podía asegurarse.

Charles le sonrió y él deseó poder cargar siempre con las sonrisas del telépata.

Se encargaría de que sus palabras se cumplieran.

—Me adelantaré— Le dijo a Janos al salir del laboratorio para comenzar a volar, llegando mucho antes que el otro mutante.

Moira MacTaggert se veía un poco ansiosa, como si tuviera prisa, pero no parecía temerosa. El hombre a su lado por el contrario sí que se notaba asustado.

La líder de los no mutantes se acercó a su persona, ni bien él alcanzó a colocar sus pies contra el suelo.

—Hola, Lensherr— Inició y aunque Erik trató de tener un momento para contestar, Moira habló nuevamente, sin permitírselo. —Perdón por venir así sin avisar, pero hay información que quiero compartir contigo que no creo sea correcto no hacer en persona— Él desvió su mirada hacía Logan y Raven, buscando tener su opinión.

Raven dio un asentimiento ligero con la cabeza y Logan simplemente alzó una ceja para bajar la mirada, es le indicó que ambos consideraban que conversar con la mujer era seguro.

—Bien, síganme— Invitada o no, tampoco se iba a poner a hablar ahí en medio del campo.

…

Trató de sonreír y seguirle el hilo a la conversación de Hank, pretendiendo que no estaba desviando demasiado su atención a Jean, buscando asegurarse de que la menor estaba bien, igualmente negando el hecho de que el conocimiento de la presencia de la líder de los no mutantes en la isla lo había dejado muy preocupado.

Janos no lo había dejado ver como una amenaza, parecía que honestamente la mujer solo estaba ahí de manera pacífica, pero todo podía cambiar en un instante.

—Erik…— Sabía que Hank había dicho el nombre del alfa líder, pero no escuchó lo que había dicho.

—Lo siento, Hank, ¿qué dijiste? — El beta le sonrió con mucha consideración.

—Dije que Erik va a estar bien, la líder de los no mutantes siempre ha sido muy centrada y nunca nos ha considerado una amenaza, si dice que viene a hablar, solo viene a hablar— Y Charles de verdad quería tranquilizarse, buscar dejar de sentir su corazón demasiado acelerado y sus manos un poco temblorosas, dejar de anticipar algo malo ocurriendo, pero y qué si lo de lo que sea que la líder de los no mutantes quería hablar con Erik terminaba siendo algo realmente…

Simplemente no podía calmarse, pero tenía que intentarlo, porque no servía de nada, tenía que estar enfocado para cuidar de Jean apropiadamente y porque justo ahora Erik necesitaba apoyo, no más problemas.

—Gracias, Hank— Ofreció, al tiempo que otra voz se dejó escuchar desde, al parecer, la puerta del laboratorio.

—¡Hank!— La urgencia con la que la voz femenina exclamó el nombre de su amigo beta, incrementó su sensación ansiosa.

Vio a Hank correr, alejándose de su campo de visión por un momento.

—Ven conmigo Jean— Solicitó a la niña que había estado jugando en el suelo con sus crayones y libreta, para tenerla lo suficientemente cerca y poder subirla a la cama.

Justo cuando tuvo a su hija junto a él, Hank regresó cargando a Mariko inconsciente, siendo seguido de cerca por Yukio, portando un par de ojos llorosos y a Ororo en brazos.

—Estábamos caminando— Explicaba Yukio, alejando una mano de Ororo de tanto en tanto, para limpiar su rostro. —Y entonces se puso pálida y se desmayó—

—¿Se quejó de dolor, sangrado? —Cuestionó Hank mientras acomodaba a Mariko en la camilla libre.

—No— Contestó Yukio de inmediato.

El médico comenzó con su protocolo de revisión, para luego preparar todo para canalizarla.

—Está bien, seguramente su presión bajo demasiado por el calor de afuera, tranquila, los desmayos durante el embarazo son esperados, ¿cayó al suelo? — Yukio negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, yo la detuve de caer— Hank continuó revisando a la mujer embarazada.

Charles quería hacerse pequeño y no molestar, pero también le preocupada lo afectada que se veía Yukio y lo asustada y perdida que se veía Ororo.

—¿Por qué no te sientas?, Hank se encargará de Mariko, descuida, es el mejor médico— Ante sus palabras, la mujer beta finalmente apartó la mirada de su amiga, tragando saliva y tal vez, un nudo en la garganta junto a esta, finalmente yendo a sentarse a una silla libre en el lugar.

Yukio se tomó unos minutos para calmar su llanto, respirando profundo, para enfocar su mirada en la niña entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento, Ororo, ¿te asusté? — La morenita parecía haber estado esperando que Yukio pudiera hablar para hacer sus propias preguntas.

—¿Mariko está bien? —Yukio volvió a verse muy preocupada, pero finalmente pareció llenarse de valor.

—Va a estar bien— Afirmó.

"¿Qué le pasó a Mariko?". Quiso saber Jean y él no quería interrumpir o incomodar ni a Yukio ni el trabajo de Hank, pero tampoco quería dejar sin responderle a Jean, ¿qué pasaba si la niña creía que ahora no podía ser escuchada ni por Charles?

—Se sintió mal porque va a tener un bebé y eso es normal cuando vas a tener un bebé— Buscó explicar con simpleza y en voz baja.

Jean asintió y él se sintió aliviado, pero luego volvió a fruncir el ceño.

"¿Dónde tiene al bebé?".

Charles pensó un momento en su pregunta, distrayéndose con Mariko despertando, viendo a la beta correr hasta su amiga, aun con Ororo en brazos.

—Mariko— Llamó entre un gimoteo. La mujer omega miró en todas direcciones.

—Hola Hank, ¿estoy bien? —

—Estás bien—Aseguró el hombre de lentes.

—Hola Charles, hola Jean— Agregó luego y él se limitó a saludar con una mano, imitando a su hija y permitiendo que Mariko se enfocara en la conversación más importante. La omega sonrió para centrarse en Yukio y Ororo —Perdón por asustarlas— Y ante el intento de la beta de explicarle a su amiga porque no tenía nada que perdonar, supuso que ya no molestaría si le contestaba a Jean su pregunta.

—Lo tiene en su abdomen, las mujeres alfa, beta y omega y los hombre omega tienen una especie de bolsa por aquí— Dijo presionando con uno de sus dedos en la zona debajo del ombligo de Jean, provocándole encogerse sobre sí misma ante las cosquillas que sintió. —Se llama útero y es un órgano como tu corazón o tu estómago, ahí se guardan los bebés hasta que están listos para nacer— Jean llevó sus manos a su propio vientre.

"¿Yo tengo un bebé?".

—No— Contestó con diversión.

"¿Tú tienes un bebé?"

—No—

"¿Erik tiene un bebé?". Esta vez no pudo evitar reírse.

—Erik no es un hombre omega— Jean encogió los hombros sonriendo para mostrar todos sus dientes.

"Ah, sí". Exclamó con seguridad, para cuestionar con extrañeza. "¿Qué es?".

—Es un alfa—

"Ah, ¿crees que la mamá de Ororo le dé permiso de jugar conmigo?".

Charles no podía responder a eso, porque sinceramente creía que no le desagradaba a Yukio, pero también había creído que no le desagradaba a Ellie; ¿y si Yukio se negaba a siquiera bajar a Ororo porque no quería que se acercara a él o a su hija?

Al pensar en eso se perdió de la conversación de miradas entre Yukio y Mariko, girándose a ver a las mujeres cuando Ororo fue colocada en el suelo.

—¿No quieres jugar con Jean? — Cuestionó Yukio, provocando que el rostro de la menor se iluminara.

—¿Puedo? — Interrogó la peliblanca.

—Si Charles está de acuerdo— Él respondió bajando a Jean de la cama, siendo apenas ayudado por Hank.

Le sonrió a Yukio agradecido.

…

Suponía que estar sentados hacía todo más profesional, incluso si Logan se estaba rehusando a hacerlo, probablemente sintiendo que mantenerse de pie junto a la puerta del lugar le concedía control ante la situación.

Raven estaba sentada a su lado, mientras Moira y su acompañante estaban frente a ellos.

Erik alzó una mano con la palma hacia arriba en dirección a los no mutantes, pidiéndole hablar. La mujer suspiró colocando sobre la mesa la carpeta color amarillo desgastado que había estado cargando hasta ahora, abriéndola y permitiéndole ver unas cuantas fotos de militares, claramente tomadas sin que estos lo notaran; pero al centro de todo estaba la foto de un hombre con vello facial y lentes, vestido de forma formal.

—Tenía que investigar sobre lo que me habías preguntado antes, porque no suena bien la existencia de no mutantes buscando mutantes y reclutándolos—

Erik estaba de acuerdo, no sonaba bien. Azazel lo había dejado muy claro antes.

¿Esos bastardos se estarían preparando para una nueva batalla? Y si no era así, ¿Qué estaban tramando?

—No, no suena para nada bien— Afirmó Raven con un toque de amenaza. Moira no se amedrentó, en su lugar alzó un poco más el rostro.

—Acabamos de lograr tener paz nuevamente, una nueva guerra terminaría acabando con todos nosotros, solo quiero enfocarme en rehacer las vidas de los sobrevivientes, no en estar preocupada por una nueva guerra— Era por esa forma práctica de pensar de MacTaggert que, pese a no agradarle, no podía negarse a confiar en ella y cooperar.

—Entiendo— Concedió, logrando que Raven disminuyera su aroma amenazante y que Moira se enfocara en él.

—Por eso encontré a alguien con información— Dijo para mirar al hombre sentado a su lado. El sujeto beta tragó saliva con un toque de nerviosismo para limpiar su rostro de expresión y llenar su mirada de determinación, colocando un dedo sobre las fotos contenidas en la carpeta abierta en medio de la mesa.

—Durante la guerra este hombre no mutante llamado Bolivar Trask se encargó de llevarse a mutantes gravemente heridos del campo de batalla— Para Erik lo que acaba de escuchar no tenía sentido.

¿Mutantes secuestrados por no mutantes durante la guerra?, no, él se habría dado cuenta de algo.

Miró a Raven y a Logan, que, a pesar de ser buenos para ocultar sus emociones durante este tipo de reuniones, Erik los conocía bien, sabía dónde mirar y podía notar como estaban igualmente confundidos.

—¿Cómo que ustedes secuestraron mutantes? — Cuestionó sintiendo como la forma tosca en que habló terminó lastimando su garganta.

—Nosotros no, Bolivar Trask— Afirmó Moira. —Vine aquí porque sé que eres alguien racional y porque mereces saber esta información, no porque quiera hacer una amenaza o provocar una disputa contigo, con ustedes— Explicó la mujer alfa, aparentando calma. Erik sentía como la ira constante que lo mantuvo vivo durante la guerra quería apoderarse de él.

Pero se recordó que las circunstancias eran diferentes, había mucho que perder si iniciaban una guerra.

Recordó cómo se sentía tener a Jean entre sus brazos y la calidez y paz que lo envolvía al ver la sonrisa de Charles.

Él tenía mucho que perder y estaba seguro de que Moira y los no mutantes también. Decirle esto no beneficiaba en nada a la alfa líder, al contrario, la perjudicaba a vista de él, el líder de los mutantes, con quien ella decía querer mantenerse en buenos términos.

La única razón que podía justificar el darles esta información era la que ella misma estaba dando. Ella y su mandato no tenía nada que ver con esa basura y quería dejarlo en claro al compartir su conocimiento con él.

—Continua— Ordenó con sequedad. Moira asintió en dirección al beta que se apresuró en seguir hablando.

—Sus abducciones las llevaba a cabo gracias a un grupo de militares que solo lo obedecían a él, además de que pudieron ser enmascaradas por las de Sebastian Shaw y por la devastación que él provocaba con su mutación, algunas veces solo dejando cenizas o miembros, no cuerpos— Explicó, afectado, pero al mismo tiempo sin darle demasiada carga emocional a sus palabras. —Los secuestraba para hacer experimentos y… bueno, es bien sabido para nosotros que él es el responsable de la creación de los centinelas, siempre hemos conjeturado que lo logró por los experimentos hechos a mutantes—

Los centinelas con los que los no mutantes primero trataron de usar para defenderse para al final, ser afectados por estos mismos cuando Shaw utilizó a los científicos de su lado y terminó volviendo a los centinelas en contra de los no mutantes también.

Hizo fuerza con los puños, sintiendo como la estructura de la casa de Logan temblaba levemente por su causa. Buscó calmarse cerrando los ojos unos instantes.

—Después de la guerra su paradero se desconoce—

—No tengo pruebas de que sea él, solo tenemos unas cuantas fotos de militares no afiliados a mi mandato, cuyas apariencias corresponden a militares conocidos como parte de los seguidores de Bolivar Trask—

—Así que esperas que nosotros lo busquemos y nos encarguemos de él por ti— Comentó Logan transmitiendo su molestia.

—No, quiero que nos unamos y lo busquemos juntos y cuando lo localicemos dejaré la decisión de qué hacer con él en tus manos, si quieres matarlo o si quieres encerrarlo— Informó la alfa no mutante.

Erik sintió las miradas de Raven y Logan sobre su persona.

Asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que busquemos juntos y en compartir al otro cualquier información que podamos obtener—

—Gracias— Ofreció Moira, luciendo honestamente aliviada, demostrándole a Erik lo preocupada que había estado de una respuesta negativa.

…

Después de que su rehabilitación terminara y de que Hank lo ayudara a acomodarse nuevamente en su silla, ya no se sentía tan nervioso por la razón detrás de la líder de los no mutantes llegando a la isla. Aún estaba preocupado, porque quería que Erik estuviera bien y a salvo, pero ahora podía manejarlo. Suponía que la llegada de Mariko, Yukio y Ororo había sido una distracción perfecta.

Justo ahora se estaba limitando a leer unos de los libros de Hank, mientras supervisaba a Ororo y Jean y mientras el médico revisaba nuevamente a Mariko al fondo del laboratorio.

Sonrió, feliz de que Yukio le hubiera permitido a Ororo jugar con Jean. Su hija se veía muy feliz y la niña peliblanca parecía igualmente feliz de poder estar en compañía de Jean. Mientras pensaba en eso, sintió a alguien entrando en el laboratorio.

—¿Necesitas a Hank?, está ocupado con una paciente ahora, pero le avisaré que…— Detuvo su explicación al girarse a ver al recién llegado, topándose con un hombre con alas y con casco puesto.

El conocía ese casco.

Sintió que de repente no podía moverse, sus manos temblaban y lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de su respiración agitada.

El hombre se movió con rapidez hasta él, golpeándole el rostro, haciéndolo caer de la silla de ruedas, pudo percibir el impacto del puño contra su cara y su cuerpo chocando contra el suelo, pero no el dolor, todo se sentía irreal, tan rápido, pero a la vez tan nítido.

Aun en su posición en el suelo, el casco fue acomodado sobre su cabeza. De inmediato se sintió encerrado, no quería estar en contacto con ese maldito objeto, porque esa cosa había pertenecido a…

"Ahora vas a hacer lo que yo quiera".

—¡No te lo quites! — Le gritaron y él detuvo sus manos a medio camino de su cabeza cubierta.

—Señor Charles— Escuchó de repente la voz infantil de Ororo, siendo finalmente capaz de notar su alrededor.

Jean de pie junto a Ororo, mirándolo con ojos llorosos con los brazos estirados hacia él, luciendo como si estuviera a punto de correr hasta Charles, como si estuviera transmitiéndole muchos pensamientos juntos, pero él no era capaz de escuchar nada.

—No vengas— Le dijo a la menor, para notar como el cuerpo de Jean daba un estremecimiento temeroso, quería esconderla, quería abrazarla, quería protegerla.

El hombre rubio frente a él miraba a Jean y a Ororo con desinterés, Charles quería obligarlo a dejar de verlas. El desconocido apartó la vista, enfocándose en él, para hacer ademán de cargarlo.

—¿Q…? — Trató de cuestionar, mientras trataba de apartar al otro con intentos rígidos que ni siquiera podían ser nombrados como movimientos, siendo interrumpido por la voz de Hank.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? — Gritó el beta, corriendo hasta ellos, viéndose detenido por un ala golpeándolo en el pecho.

Hank cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose fuertemente contra la pared el otro lado de la habitación y perdiendo el estado de alerta por completo, desde su sitio Charles podía ver sangre comenzar a brotar de entre una rasgadura en la ropa de su amigo y ahí fue que notó las puntas afiladas en las alas del mutante desconocido.

Yukio apareció en ese momento desde lo profundo del laboratorio, sacando un par de cuchillos de entre su ropa.

Y Charles solo pudo enfocarse en Jean en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y miedo.

—Espera— Susurró. —Esp-espera, ¡Detente! — Exclamó con su mano alzada en dirección a Yukio y su otra mano jalando del brazo al desconocido. —¿Qué quieres? —

—Tú vendrás conmigo— Le dijo con voz cargada de odio.

—¡Él no irá contigo! — Exclamó Yukio volviendo a intentar dar un paso al frente.

—No, ¡No!, Yukio— Miró en dirección a Jean y Ororo, esperando que la beta entendiera a lo que se refería, pelear aquí implicaba heridas sangrantes, huesos rotos, la posibilidad de alguien muriendo, incluso si ellos eran los vencedores, eso no quitaba que todo ocurriría en presencia de las menores.

Vio a su amigo aun inconsciente, su herida era superficial ¿verdad?, ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Alex y de Scott cuando se enteraran de que Hank estaba herido?

Sentía su boca seca.

Y su niña se veía tan… Jean no debía lucir tan asustada, nunca debería haber sido puesta en tal situación peligrosa.

Erik…

—Voy contigo, pero no… ya no lastimes a nadie— Murmuró, para ser alzado en brazos por el desconocido.

—Está bien— Dijo en dirección a su hija para sonreírle, deseando poder asegurar que realmente todo estaría bien, su hija lloraba con los brazos aun alzados en su dirección.

Jean no sería herida.

Nadie más sería herido a causa de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


	22. Veintidós

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> Lejos de lo que pueda parecer a mí no me gusta tanto el drama.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Depresión, ansiedad, ideación suicida, drama, clichés de los que me rehúso a disculparme, violencia física y verbal, insinuación a violencia sexual también, lágrimas de macho.
> 
> La primera partesita está en el pasado, por si llegan a confundirse, también prepárense para varios cambios de pov a lo largo del capítulo.

—Sí, lo que pasó recién fue por el mutante que está en el laboratorio de Hank, es un telépata, pero ya usamos una dosis de anti-mutágeno con él, ya no va a poder entrar en la mente de nadie— Explicó el alfa líder.

—¿Se va a quedar en la isla? — Cuestionó alguien que él no conocía, porque no era de los mutantes que habían estado encerrados con él.

—Por el momento— Respondió Erik Lensherr, provocando un estallido de murmullos y cuchicheos, de personas no muy conformes.

Él también quería estallar.

—Les pido que mantengan la calma, yo lo traje a la isla y soy el que lo mantendrá vigilado—

—Aun siendo tú, no vas a poder hacer mucho en contra de un telépata— Tuvo que decir, porque podía ser que estuviera ante el hombre que asesinó a Sebastian Shaw, logrando que finalmente la guerra muriera lentamente y tal vez le debía respeto y agradecimiento por haberlo salvado, pero no podía sentir más que repudio al verlo mantener con vida al bastardo que arruinó la vida de muchos mutantes.

El telépata que llevó a la muerte a muchos inocentes.

Erik Lensherr se enfocó en la misma expresión rígida que había sido capaz de presenciar desde que lo conoció.

—Como acabo de decir, ya no puede usar su mutación por el anti-mutágeno que acabamos de usar, eso no va a ser un problema— Exclamó el alfa líder, para apartar la mirada de él y concentrarse en responder otras preguntas.

Después de terminada la reunión que se notaba improvisada, se sentó a las afueras de la casa en donde se quedaría por el momento en compañía de algunos de los que estuvieron encerrados con él.

"Es para que sea más fácil para ustedes adaptarse, de a poco", es la basura barata que les había ofrecido la alfa de piel azul, como si pudiera intentar adaptarse en una isla a la que habían traído también a uno de los principales enemigos.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? — Lo cuestionó la voz de Angel. En medio de su vida cambiando tan sorpresivamente, le agradaba tener algo que lo mantuviera con los pies en la tierra. Sentía que, si no tuviera a sus compañeros junto con él, ya habría perdido la cordura.

—¿Cómo podría con ese bastardo homicida en la isla? — Angel soltó un suspiro bajo al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

—No diría que él es un homicida—

—Angel, ¿estás loca?, tú misma has dicho que tienes pesadillas en las que ves a ese bastardo, ¡yo las tengo!, escucho su voz, veo su rostro, su-su sonrisa llena de…—

Crueldad y ojos fríos, mientras le ordena que mate, que use su mutación en contra de su voluntad, que manche sus manos.

Angel concentró su mirada al frente.

—Nosotros fuimos obligados a usar nuestra mutación en contra de nuestra voluntad, para otros nosotros nos vimos como monstruos, no has pensado que esta la posibilidad de que él telépata también haya sido obligado a…— Warren se vio atrapado en el recuerdo de los ojos azules y fríos, en la forma en que parecía que la voz era susurrada en su oído.

—No— Actuando así, era imposible que el telépata hubiera sido obligado.

Se giró a ver a la mujer omega, cuando esta se puso de pie, siendo mirado desde arriba.

—Erik Lensherr dijo que le habían inyectado anti-mutágeno, así que no puede hacer nada más y por eso yo voy a ir a tratar de dormir— Y sin esperar una respuesta, la omega se adentró a la casa.

Warren se mantuvo sentado un rato más, rememorando cada una de las personas a las que fue obligado a asesinar, sus rostros llenos de miedo, el terror que se escapaba entre sus gritos y lo aterrador que era saber que así de simple alguien podía entrar en su cabeza y obligarlo a hacer lo que fuera en contra de su voluntad.

Recordó el día de hoy, más temprano, percibiendo el toque en su cabeza, ese toque ya conocido por él, para después ser embargado por un terrible dolor, siendo todo aún más aterrador al ver como cada una de las personas a su lado estaban experimentando lo mismo.

No podía pasar por eso otra vez, no podía volver a sentir ese toque.

Se puso de pie y caminó por toda la isla, deseoso de poder volar, pero sus alas estaban destruidas, inservibles (al menos el médico de la isla le había dado esperanzas, diciéndole que sanarían espontáneamente, asegurándole que, si ese no era el caso, él le ayudaría).

Caminó por un largo rato, la luna que antes se había visto grande, brillante y cercana, ahora estaba pequeña y lejana en lo alto del cielo, pero ahí estaba finalmente, el laboratorio en el que debía estar el telépata.

Se adentró en las instalaciones, recorriendo el sitio, hasta llegar a un espacio con dos camillas, una siendo ocupada por el bastardo que había estado buscando.

Era extraño ver su apariencia tan distinta a lo que recordaba en su cabeza, verlo lucir tan débil y deplorable, pero eso era lo menos importante.

Warren acabaría con su existencia, para que no pudiera ser herido por él nuevamente, para que nunca nadie pudiera ser herido por él de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestionó la voz de Erik Lensherr y él se dio cuenta de que al estar tan enfocado en la visión que era el telépata, había pasado por alto la presencia del alfa líder.

El aroma a su alrededor se volvió amenazante, el héroe del mundo moderno era imponente y con una mirada letal. Warren podía ser un alfa, pero su instinto le ordenó obedecer al hombre frente a él.

Bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que para matar al telépata, primero debía derrotar a Erik Lensherr.

En su mejor momento, con sus alas sanas y estando saludable, dudaba que podría derrotar al alfa líder, justo en este momento era algo imposible, las posibilidades de fracaso eran mayores que las de éxito.

No podía permitirse fracasar, debía idear un plan.

—Tengo dolor, ya sabes, mis alas— Explicó en voz baja y sin alzar el rostro. Vio a Erik alzar una radio.

—Hey Hank, hay alguien que necesita que lo revises, cambio— Lo escuchó decir a través del radio.

Tendría que esperar.

…

Ay no, ¡ay no!, había actuado mal, no respondió como debería.

Yukio confiaba en sus propias habilidades, definitivamente pudo haber derrotado a ese bastardo, pero en su lugar dejo que todo sucediera, porque…

"Esp-espera, ¡Detente!"

"No, ¡No!, Yukio"

Charles la hizo recordar la presencia de Jean y Ororo, dejándole ver lo asustadas que estaban, como si le explicara que una pelea, más heridos, más sangre, nada de eso debía ocurrir en presencia de las menores.

Debía correr y perseguir al bastardo con alas, no perderlo de vista.

—Yukio— La llamó Ororo y ella tuvo que dejar de estar en su cabeza.

No podía irse así nada más.

Jean comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, como si creyera que así podría alcanzar a Charles.

Uso su agilidad natural potenciada por el entrenamiento que había realizado casi toda su vida, para lograr alcanzar a Jean, alzándola en brazos.

La hija de Charles se removió con fuerza entre su abrazo, dándole ligeros golpes y empujones mientras no dejaba de llorar.

—Jean, tranquila, ¿Ororo estás bien? — Su pequeña asintió, para que al mismo tiempo ambas se acercaran a la otra, abrazándose y ella deseo tener más brazos, porque abrazar a Ororo con una mano mientras con la otra trataba de mantener a Jean alzada (con la pelirroja protestando) era algo difícil. —Jean, llamaremos a Erik, él… le avisaremos a tu papá y entonces Charles…—

¿Qué se suponía que dijera?, debía asegurarle a la niña que su papi estaría bien, pero… Debía ser sencillo, incluso si se trataba de una mentira, debía tratar de calmar a la menor, sin embargo, las palabras no lograron salir de su boca.

A pesar de no lograr decir más, Jean dejó de removerse entre sus brazos, dedicándole una mirada llorosa, pero sorprendida y extrañamente enfocada.

Decidió apresurarse y acercarse a Hank, porque había visto sangre y el hombre no se había movido hasta ahora y…

—¿Qué fue todo ese ruido? — Preguntó Mariko, saliendo de lo profundo del laboratorio y ella se detuvo a medio camino del inconsciente Hank, que de repente le parecía demasiado… ¿azul?

El médico se sentó de golpe, inhalando profundo y sorprendiéndolas a todas.

Yukio no había visto mal, se veía de color azul, sus facciones se habían tornado menos humanas y tenía vello por todo el cuerpo. El hombre tocó su propio pecho.

—Hank, ¿cómo te sientes? — Cuestionó de inmediato.

—Pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? — Reiteró Mariko.

—¡Charles!, ¿Dónde está Charles? — Yukio se enfocó en los ojos llorosos de Jean, en la expresión asustada de Ororo y la gran fuerza que mantenía en su abrazo, en la confusión de Mariko y en la expresión entre iracunda y asustada de Hank.

—Se-se lo llevó, el mutante con alas se llevó a Charles—

Hank intentó ponerse de pie, pero inevitablemente todo lo que aquello provocó fue que su rostro se distorsionara con dolor y que su mano se instalara sobre la herida en su pecho.

—Da-dame la radio, alguien alcánceme la radio, está en el cuarto de las camillas, tenemos que informar al jefe, a Logan, a Raven, a todos—

—Voy— Informó Mariko para correr hacia la dirección de la que había llegado.

Hank estaba por decirle algo a ella, pero en lugar de hablar comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones con un ligero toque paranoico.

—¿Hank? — Llamó preocupada, ¿era la pérdida de sangre?, ¿él había notado algo fuera de lugar que ella no?

Y fue entonces que experimentó una sensación extraña, como un susurro que no podía reconocer desde dónde venía por más que lo intentaba y que se transformaba en un casi toque, aun cuando no podía decir en qué parte la estaban tocando.

—¡Aquí está la radio! — Dejó la sensación extraña detrás, pues para cuando Mariko llegó, ya se había esfumado.

Le entregó a Jean a Mariko.

—Ororo, permíteme, necesito ayudar a Hank con sus heridas— Su niña obediente, de inmediato aflojó el agarre, acercándose a Mariko (que para este punto ya ambas habían desarrollado cariño y confianza la una para la otra).

—Estoy bien— Afirmó Hank, esta vez triunfando en eso de ponerse en pie.

—¿Dónde tienes gasas y vendas?, ¿antiséptico, alcohol? —

—¿Jean? — Escuchó el suave llamado de Mariko en dirección a la pelirroja, que ya ni siquiera se giraba a mirar a nadie, concentrada en un punto fijo en el suelo, sin detener su llanto.

…

—Pueden quedarse y descansar si quieren, por hoy— Ofreció, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Moira soltó un suspiró cansino.

—Lo agradecería— Erik le mostró a la mujer una casi sonrisa (mueca), para distraerse con la forma tan violenta en la que Logan había volteado hacia atrás. Su compañero alfa estaba alerta, en una repentina pose de preparación para una batalla y liberando un aroma amenazante.

—¿Logan? — Cuestionó. Logan se limitó a pasear su mirada por toda la habitación con una enorme cantidad de sospecha, como si buscara lo que fuera que estaba mal con el lugar.

—¿No lo sientes? — Lo cuestionó el hombre. Erik no entendía. Esta vez fue el turno de Raven de adquirir una pose de defensa y preparación para pelear, comenzando a imitar el escrutinio con el que antes Logan había recorrido el lugar.

—Es… ¿Qué es? — ¿Le estaban preguntando a él?, Erik no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a sus compañeros.

Estaba a punto de mirar con sospecha a Moira, porque sus amigos nunca habían actuado de forma tan extraña y le parecía demasiada casualidad que ocurriera justo cuando Moira estaba presente, pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza fue en lo único que pudo concentrarse.

El dolor fue tan intenso que lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo, soltar un quejido y llevar sus manos a su cabeza, deseando que eso pudiera detener la intensidad de lo que estaba experimentando.

—¡Hey! —

—¡Erik! — Tanto Logan como Raven lo llamaron, pero él no podía enfocarse en nada más que no fuera el dolor.

Poco a poco, de forma extraña como si fuera algo ajeno a él, pero que al mismo tiempo formaba parte de sus recuerdos, imágenes comenzaron a reproducirse en su mente, imágenes que le parecían confusas, como si se trataran de una historia mal acomodada, pero al mismo tiempo muy nítidas y comprensibles.

Fue capaz de ver a un hombre, con alas a sus espaldas, de pie frente a Charles quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo, todo acompañado de una estremecedora sensación de miedo. Los detalles eran confusos y aterradores, como la silla de ruedas tirada de lado, la suave voz de Ororo llamando a Jean y llamando a Charles.

"Señor Charles".

El casco en la cabeza del telépata.

Charles giró el rostro y lo miró directo, se veía adolorido, se veía asustado, se veía desubicado. Erik sentía que solo quería correr hasta él, correr y abrazarse al cuerpo del omega.

"No vengas".

Y después de eso todo se movió de forma más caótica, más confusa, menos nítida. Creía haber visto a Hank ser golpeado por el mutante con alas, creía haber escuchado a alguien más llegar, pero lo que sí le quedó bastante claro, fueron las palabras de Charles.

"Voy contigo, pero no… ya no lastimes a nadie".

Charles siendo alejado de él (ella) por el mutante con alas.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, por lo que inspiró de forma profunda.

"¡Erik!" Escuchó por último en una voz infantil que le parecía muy familiar.

—¡Erik! — Llamaron Raven y Logan al unísono al tiempo que lo estrujaban levemente por el hombro.

Llevó una mano a su rostro dándose cuenta de que lloraba.

—¿Qué está pasando? — No había tiempo de responder dudas, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido en un instante, así como lo había hecho, pero si Erik había entendido correctamente lo que vio, si él entendía lo que acababa de pasar, Jean comunicándose con su telepatía avisándole que Charles estaba…

—Tengo que ir con Jean y con Charles, Charles fue… creo que…—

No dio más explicaciones, saliendo de la vivienda que habían tomado como sala de reuniones y volando hasta el laboratorio, rogando que lo que vio fuera mentira, suplicando mil veces que se estuviera volviendo loco, que aquello no hubiera sido la telepatía de Jean, que su hija realmente no hubiera tenido que presenciar eso, rogando que, al entrar al laboratorio, Charles estuviera ahí en su silla de ruedas conversando con Hank, mientras vigilaba a Jean.

…

A Alex le parecía extraño que Raven no hubiera llegado aún a dejar a Kurt, de hecho, si no se equivocaba, el jefe debería ya haber aparecido también con Jean. Raro.

¿El día anterior habían quedado que alguien más cuidaría de los niños?, por ejemplo, ¿que los llevarían a casa de Azazel y Raven? Él no recordaba nada, ¿Se había perdido de algo?

—Mira, hice unos aretes, Charles nos enseñó— Su hermano había llamado aretes a un par de flores, cuyo pistilo había sido jalado por la parte de abajo generando una especie de cordón, por el cual Scott había colgado las flores en sus orejas, aunque él aun no entendía como era que se mantenían fijas sin caerse. Aunque no terminaba de entender, rio.

—Te ves bien— Le ofreció a su hermano menor. —Muy a la moda—

—Ahora póntelos tú— Contestó Scott, quitándose las flores y estirando sus brazos en su dirección.

—Tú pónmelos— Contestó, hincándose para que Scott pudiera alcanzarlo. Una vez que su hermano terminó de acomodar las flores, lo vio alejarse un poco con rostro serio, como si fuera a admirar una obra maestra realizada con arduo trabajo.

Amaba mucho a su hermano menor.

—Te ves bien, combinan con tus ojos— Se quería reír de nuevo, pero no sabía si eso ofendería al niño, por lo que mejor decidió preguntar.

—¿Quién te enseñó a decir eso? —

—Kurt— Respondió Scott para distraerse con una mariquita que voló a su alrededor y se posó en una flor, él por su parte se distrajo con Ellie.

Se giró a ver a la alfa porque se notaba preocupada, viendo en todas direcciones como si buscara a alguien y ahora que Alex lo pensaba, tampoco había visto a Yukio, la novia de Ellie.

Alex había tomado la decisión de no sentir agrado por la alfa, porque la mujer le había gritado a Charles y quizás hasta lo habría atacado de no ser por Raven. Nunca había visto a su compañero omega tan cohibido y asustado, ni siquiera cuando lo conoció por primera vez, en ese tiempo se había visto enojado, casi desinteresado por su propia seguridad, por su propio futuro.

Así que Ellie no le agradaba, pero tampoco podía decir que no entendía esa sensación de miedo, la paranoia que persistía aun cuando la guerra había acabado y estaba en un lugar seguro, la preocupación de que alguien pudiera lastimar a su hermano y que él hubiera fallado en protegerlo. Por eso se obligó a sí mismo a hablarle.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó, atrayendo al instante la atención de la alfa, quien lo miró con su mismo rostro serio casi cayendo en el desprecio, no se sintió intimidado.

—Estoy buscando a Yukio—

—¿No viven juntas?, ¿se pelearon? —

—No, eh… sí vivimos juntas, todas las mañanas sale a dejar a Ororo con Mariko, para que ella la cuide y siempre nos encontramos aquí cerca de los cultivos, pero ahora no ha llegado— Alguien más que había roto su rutina, frunció el ceño con extrañeza, buscando calmar esa persistente sensación en su interior que le sugería entrar en pánico.

—Tal vez sigue en casa de Mariko y Logan, porque tal vez Mariko se sintió mal— Era una buena teoría, sí, por lo del embarazo y eso, Yukio podía haberse quedado con la omega, ya que Logan siempre salía temprano de casa.

—Puede ser—

—Creo que deberías ir a buscarla allá, primero— Ellie dio un asentimiento corto.

—Sí— Y justo cuando parecía que daría media vuelta e iniciaría el camino a la casa de los compañeros vinculados, ambos terminaron distraídos por el jefe volando por encima de sus cabezas en dirección al… laboratorio.

Sintió la boca seca de repente.

No, debía calmarse, no debería ser nada, que el jefe no usara comúnmente su mutación de esa forma no quería decir que por una vez que la usara algo malo había… a lo lejos pudo divisar a Logan corriendo entre los árboles en la misma dirección que el jefe.

Se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Scott— Llamó, sabiendo que se había escuchado un tanto desesperado por la rapidez con la que su hermano obedeció. Cargó al menor, ofreciéndole un abrazo apretado.

—Vamos al laboratorio de Hank, a visitarlo, ¿sí? —

—Ok— Concedió Scott y cuando él estaba por empezar a caminar, Ellie se puso a la par de él.

—Voy contigo— Le dijo, porque probablemente había percibido esa misma aura de peligro en el aire.

Esperaba estar equivocado.

…

Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue la silla tirada, sobre un costado, Mariko (sentada en una silla) le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa entremezclado con alivio mientras no dejaba de tratar de consolar tanto a Ororo como a su Jean, Yukio ayudaba a limpiar la sangre de una herida en el pecho de Hank, quien estaba en su apariencia de bestia, tratando de comunicarse por la radio en su mano.

—Erik— Llamó Mariko, provocando que Jean comenzara a forcejear para ser colocada en el suelo y correr hasta él.

Erik igualmente corrió hasta su hija, alzándola en brazos y aferrándola a él. Se sentía extraño, como ajeno a su propio cuerpo, sentía un sabor metálico en la boca y su pecho tenía una opresión que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

—Jean— Susurró el nombre de su hija, sintiéndola apartarse un poco del abrazo, para mirarse a los ojos, mientras lloraba con fuerza, podía notar como su pequeña trataba de decirle algo, moviendo las manos y la cabeza enérgicamente. Creyó que podría nuevamente escucharla en su cabeza, pero eso no pasó, en su lugar escuchó la voz de McCoy.

—Jefe— Exclamó Hank, apresurándose a pararse frente a él. —El mutante con…—

—Alas— Dijo él. El beta de inmediato lució extrañado, pero se recuperó al instante. —S-sí, se llevó a Charles— Yukio se acercó al mismo tiempo que la voz de Logan se unía, probablemente él y Raven habían decidido que él vendría y que Raven se quedaría con los no mutantes.

—¿Qué mierda? — Los pasos de Logan dejaron de escucharse. —Mariko— Llamó falto de aire, acercándose a su esposa. Vio a la mujer omega negar con la cabeza, ofreciéndole a Logan tomar su mano, sin apartarse de Ororo.

—Charles aceptó ir con el mutante con alas, pidiéndole que no nos lastimara ni a mí, ni a Mariko ni a las niñas, después de que le hizo esa herida a Hank en el pecho y de que lo dejara inconsciente— Explicó Yukio. El médico inclinó la cabeza.

—Lo siento jefe, debí poder protegerlo— Erik quería golpearlo, quería golpear al mutante con alas, quería gritarles a todos, quería esconderse con su hija en su casa, quería llorar, quería buscar, buscar, buscar…

—Debemos buscarlo— Ordenó viendo como ninguna de las personas frente a él se negaba a su orden. Miró a su hija a los ojos, buscando mantener la calma. —Tranquila, Jean, Charles va a estar bien, vamos a buscarlo—

No podía decir eso porque no lo sabía, tenía que ser realista y ser realista implicaba ser consciente de que Charles podía estar herido, podía estar siendo torturado… podía estar muer… quería vomitar.

—Le preguntaré a Janos si ha visto a alguien salir— Informó Logan tomando el radio en su cintura, comunicándose por el canal correcto.

—Le diré a Angel que nos ayude a buscar volando— Agregó Hank tomando su propio radio.

Él debería salir y buscar desde lo alto también, debía buscar al mutante con alas, ¿cuál era su nombre?, ¿dónde vivía?, ¿quiénes eran los más cercanos a él? Debía calmarse, él conocía a todos los habitantes de Genosha, esa era información que claramente tenía.

Tal vez si le pedía a Jean que se concentrara, su hija encontraría el paradero de su compañero destinado, después de todo lo encontró a él, solo debía esforzarse, ya había demostrado que podía y… no, no podía exigirle a Jean tanto, además había visto como Charles tenía puesto el casco de Shaw, eso quería decir que, aunque Jean pudiera controlar su mutación, aun así no podría tocar la mente del telépata.

—¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó Alex con Scott en brazos, ingresando al laboratorio en compañía de Ellie.

—Alex, es Jean, ¡Hola Jean! — Ofreció Scott, pero su hija no se movió, aun con el saludo de su apreciado amigo.

Sintió como la mirada de Alex dejada de estar centrada en él, enfocándose de inmediato en el caos reinante, para centrarse en el vendaje en el pecho de Hank y en su apariencia azul.

—Hank, ¿qué…?, ¿estás bien?, ¿estás…? — Preguntó apresurándose en acercarse a su pareja, pasando una mano por el vendaje.

—Hank, estás en tu modo pachoncito— Exclamó el pequeño castaño con emoción al ver la apariencia de Hank. El beta le sonrió al niño, pasando una mano por su cabeza para después colocar la misma mano en la espalda de Alex, rodeándolo en un semi abrazo flojo.

—Gracias Angel, cambio— Hank bajó el radio, alejándolo de su rostro. —Es una herida superficial, pero alguien secuestro a Charles—

—¿¡Qué!? — Exclamó Alex, impregnando sus palabras de preocupación. Ante el nombre de Charles siendo usado, su hija trató de pegarse aún más a su cuerpo, aumentando la fuerza de su llanto.

En la misma forma silenciosa en que su hija lloraba, Scott la imitó, aferrándose al cuello de su hermano.

—Tengo miedo— Lo escuchó susurrar.

—Scott— Nombró Alex confundido, porque el cambio de actitud del niño había sido demasiado súbito. Hank se acercó lo más que pudo a su familia, ofreciendo palabras de consuelo al menor.

—¿Tú estuviste presente? — Escuchó el susurro de Ellie, dirigido a su novia. No quería escuchar nada más, pero sentía que podía escuchar cada conversación ocurriendo a su alrededor.

—Traje a Mariko para que Hank la revisara y aquí estábamos cuando pasó todo… Ellie, debí haber hecho algo más, pero cuando Charles me pidió que no hiciera nada recordándome que Ororo y Jean estaban aquí, cuando le dijo al alfa con alas que iría con él pero que ya no lastimara a nadie…—

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y como si sus pulmones casi se hubieran olvidado de respirar.

Inspiró profundo.

—¿Angel ya está buscando por aire? — Cuestionó con voz firme.

—Sí, jefe— Contestó Hank de inmediato.

—¿Janos vio algo? —

—No— Informó Logan.

—Eso quiere decir que no ha salido de la isla— Debían encontrarlo. —Hank, Alex pídanle a Sean y Darwin que vayan a la casa del mutante, que no vayan solos, también díganle a Raven que se mantenga con la líder de los no mutantes en caso de que ellos estén relacionados con todo esto, pídanle a Azazel que se lleve a su casa a Mariko y Ororo, también a Scott si están de acuerdo, quiero que se queden aquí los dos y se protejan entre sí, Logan inicia un recorrido de búsqueda por la isla, pídele ayuda a quien consideres, Yukio, Ellie pueden ir con Mariko y Azazel o ayudar a Logan—

—Enterado, jefe—

—Enterada, jefe— Escuchó decir, en distintas voces y en distintos tiempos, para que Hank y Alex (usando la radio de Logan) comenzaran a comunicar sus órdenes a todos los que debían ser informados por radio.

Y ahora venía la orden más difícil que debía dar.

—Jean, tengo que ir a buscar a Charles— Los ojos de Jean se humedecieron. —¿Recuerdas?, todos los días soy yo el que va por Charles y lo lleva a donde estás tú, ahora va a ser igual— Aseguró, aunque no podía, debía obligarse a creer que podía, porque así sería.

Él lo encontraría.

—Creo que sería mejor si te quedaras con Jean y no que salieras a…— Le sugirió Logan y sabía que lo decía con buena intención (no quería aceptar que tal vez tenía razón), pero aun así le dedicó una mirada fría y severa.

—Yo también buscaré a Charles— Afirmó y Logan asintió, sin protestar más.

—Mariko, ¿puedes cuidar de Jean? — Cuestionó a la mujer omega.

—Por supuesto, Erik— Concedió Mariko.

Jean, aunque no muy convencida, aceptó ser cambiada de brazos.

—Iré con Mariko. Yo las protejo— Exclamó Yukio con determinación y Erik le creyó.

Justo cuando estaba por dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección a la salida del laboratorio, la voz de Ellie lo detuvo.

—He visto a ese mutante con alas volar a esa pequeña isla que queda al oeste— Erik se giró a mirar a la alfa, igual que el resto de los presentes.

—¿Qué? —

—Creí que debías saberlo, podría ser que allá tenga a Charles—

—Si estuviera allá, Janos lo habría notado salir de la isla, pero no notó nada— Contraatacó Logan.

—Vuela bajo— Explicó la mujer, con llaneza. —Me preguntaba porque hacía eso de volar demasiado cerca del mar, me parecía innecesariamente peligroso, pero ahora entiendo que pudo ser que estaba practicando para esto, para pasar desapercibido— Explicó Ellie.

—Si estás mintiendo…— Dijo entre dientes.

—Ellie no es una mentirosa— Defendió Yukio.

—Solo creo que puede que sea el lugar más probable—

Erik no podía negar que eso sonaba a la verdad.

—Aun no veo nada, pero sigo buscando, cambio— Se dejó escuchar de voz de Angel por la radio de Hank.

Se estaban quedando sin opciones.

…

El mutante con alas lo dejó caer al suelo, de forma suficientemente descuidada como para permitirle golpearse la espalda. El casco no se cayó de su cabeza pese al impacto, por el ajuste que tenía y que previamente ya había notado que dicho objeto poseía.

Solo de recordar que esa cosa estaba en contacto con su piel, lo hacía querer vomitar.

En cuanto se liberó de un poco de su aturdimiento inicial, se sentó, manteniendo sus manos a sus lados como principal soporte y con las piernas hacia enfrente.

A su alrededor solo había pasto, tierra y enormes árboles, vista que le permitía pretender aun estar en Genosha.

—¿Te gusta la isla?, sé que nos encontraran tarde o temprano, pero salir de Genosha me va a dar tiempo de hacer lo que quiero— Escuchó de voz del hombre rubio, quien después de decir aquello se inclinó levemente para quedar un poco más al nivel de sus ojos.

—¿Tienes miedo? — Le cuestionó con una sonrisa.

Sí, lo tenía, pero no creía que realmente esperaran que respondiera, tampoco creía poder hacerlo. El mutante soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

—Debes, porque hoy vas a morir— Charles se concentró en escucharlo. —¿Me recuerdas? — La pregunta no tenía sentido para su mente llena de caos, hasta que la tuvo.

Porque sí, lo recordaba.

—Warren— Susurró, provocando que el recién nombrado enderezara la espalda, ofreciéndole una sonrisa llena de ira.

—Bastardo retorcido, ¿los recuerdas a todos? — Lo cuestionaron, y aunque Charles tenía una respuesta, que por cierto era afirmativa, no la ofreció. —Retorcido y con la suerte de ser un omega cotizado, cualquiera puede ser una puta, pero tú, no eres cualquier puta, no, eres la puta de líderes, primero de Sebastian Shaw— Apenas y pudo controlar su arcada, sintiéndose mareado, con corazón y respiración agitados. —Y ahora Erik Lensherr— Warren volvió a soltar una carcajada. —Hasta actúas como toda una mami para su bastardita—

—¡No la lastimes! — Exigió, sin pensarlo demasiado, era algo que tenía que decir, entre el miedo y el inevitable pensamiento de "Hoy voy a morir", la ira que sintió al escucharlo dirigirse tan despectivamente de Jean, gano por sobre todas sus demás emociones.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del rubio, para sentir una mano enredarse a su cuello, el agarre estaba lleno de agresividad y aunque era doloroso, no le impedía seguir respirando.

—Yo no soy un monstruo como tú— Le dijeron con sus rostros demasiado cerca. —Pude haberte matado ahí mismo en el laboratorio— Agregó, doblando una de sus alas delicadamente, pasando la punta afilada por su propio cuello, como si quisiera enfatizar con sus acciones que solo habría tenido que hacerle un corte en el cuello y todo habría terminado.

Recordó la sangre en el pecho de Hank y rogó que el beta se encontrara bien.

—Pero no quería hacerlo enfrente de las niñas, además de que una muerte rápida no es lo que mereces, mereces sufrir primero— La fuerza con que la mano en su cuello lo apretaba aumentó, así como la distancia separando sus rostros disminuyó, sintiendo como unos labios se acercaban a una de sus orejas. —¿Sabes lo que es sentirte atrapado en tu cabeza?, decidiendo que la única forma de escapar de esa voz que te ordena matar en contra de tu voluntad es matándote—Nuevamente fue capaz de ver el rostro de Warren. —Es lo que hiciste, lo que provocaste en muchos de los nuestros—

Sí, lo sabía.

Warren tenía razón, era lo que merecía… era lo que había querido todo este tiempo, pagar con su vida.

"¿No crees que ya pagaste suficiente?"

"Tú eres una víctima."

"Fuiste obligado, encerrado, te arrebataron tu voluntad, peleaste, tú no querías eso"

Fue empujado por los hombros, hasta terminar acostado, recordando nuevamente la presencia del casco al presionarse contra su cabeza y cuello.

—Tú hiciste que nos mantuvieran encerrados, en pésimas condiciones, solo para salir a luchar en una guerra sin sentido, para usar nuestras mutaciones para matar, mientras todo lo que podíamos hacer era gritar en nuestras cabezas, jamás vas a entender la impotencia, el miedo de sentir tu cuerpo moviéndose, hacer cosas sin que tú lo ordenaras o pudieras hacerlo parar, ser prisionero en tu propia mente— Explicó al tiempo que comenzaba a desacomodarle la ropa.

"Ahora vas a hacer lo que yo quiera"

Sí lo entendía.

—Mereces ser humillado— La camisa que había estado usando ese día fue totalmente abierta y su pantalón bajado lo suficiente como para que Warren notara la cicatriz a través de la cual le habían arrebatado su útero. El alfa rubio rio. —¿Qué es esto?, ¿tuviste un hijo?, ¿es de Shaw?, ¿qué le pasó? — Por primera vez en todo el rato, apartó las manos de Warren cubriendo torpemente con sus manos la cicatriz en su abdomen.

Él dijo que no. Huyó porque sabía que Sebastian Shaw era muy poderoso y que tenía aliados poderosos, creía que si usaba todo el poder de su mutación podría vencerlo, pero sabía que la mejor estrategia era huir, ¿hasta cuándo?, no lo sabía.

Pero fue atrapado, encerrado, drogado, le arrebataron su libertad, su vida, su oportunidad de tener hijos, de vincularse, lo mantuvieron todos esos años encerrado en su propia mente, pidiendo a gritos el poder morir, mientras presenciaba como un vil espectador como era que lo convertían en un monstruo.

Él nunca quiso lastimar a nadie.

"Solo quiero que tengas una vida feliz".

Sus ojos comenzaron a desbordarse y sollozos comenzaron a escapársele. Warren colocó una mano sobre su rostro.

—¡Cállate! — Y así lo hizo, porque de repente sintió que no tenía fuerzas para seguir llorando, porque, ¿cuál era la razón de su llanto?, ¿lástima hacia sí mismo?

Estaba tan cansado.

Dejó que sus manos cayeran a sus costados, mientras Warren apartó la mano de su rostro.

Suponía que esto era todo.

"…yo ya considero que somos amigos"

"Y ahora tienes la suerte de que se te ofrezca una nueva con personas que claramente están comenzando a apreciarte."

"Te amo Charles"

"Charles es un héroe porque ayudó a que la guerra terminara"

"…cada vez que converso con Charles entiendo más y más porque a ti y al jefe les gusta tanto conversar y pasar tiempo con él"

"Tú crees que podrías decirnos lo que nuestro bebé siente"

"Quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de vivir en esta isla"

"Yo creo que eres una buena persona"

"Le haces bien, les haces bien"

"¿Charles es mi papi también?"

"Eres importante para mí"

Se suponía que esa noche tendría una partida de ajedrez con Erik, aun no terminaba de enseñarles a leer y escribir a los niños, Hank y Alex querían aprender a trenzar el cabello porque a Scott le había encantado, pero no era bueno explicando, aún tenía que esperar a que su cabello creciera más para que Jean, Kurt y Scott pudieran trenzárselo.

Esa noche había quedado de cantarle a Jean antes de dormir.

Sintió una mano enredarse en su cuello al tiempo que él tomó un puño de tierra.

Warren hizo un movimiento ligero y él le lanzó la tierra al rostro. El rubio exhaló con fuerza.

—¿¡Qué mierda!? — Aprovechando su clara confusión y ceguera temporal, Charles dio dos golpes, uno en el plexo solar del alfa y otro en la cara, haciéndolo caer, hacia un lado, notándolo como luchaba por alcanzar el aire. El mutante había intentado protegerse con sus alas, pero había sido demasiado lento para sus brazos sanos con ayuda del suero milagroso de Hank y experimentados en combate.

La memoria muscular era difícil de perder, aun con los años en reposo.

Se giró, apresurándose para arrastrarse lejos de Warren, ¿eso serviría de algo?, ¿podría huir?

No, no podía huir. Se quitó el casco al tiempo que sintió una explosión de dolor en su muslo izquierdo, como si se extendiera a todo su cuerpo. Soltó un grito de dolor.

—¡Sabía que lo de tus piernas era mentira! — Le gritó Warren girándolo, pero manteniendo su ala afilada empalando su pierna izquierda. En medio de todo el movimiento y lo aturdido que se sentía, logró darle un golpe al otro con el casco, provocando la caída aparatosa de sangre a través de sus fosas nasales.

Sí, Warren estuvo desorientado un instante, pero respondió encajándole su otra ala en el pecho a escasos centímetros de su esternón, un nuevo grito de dolor se le escapó mientras arrancaba plumas en busca de sacar el ala enterrada en su pecho.

Podía escuchar su errática respiración, su garganta ardía.

El dolor era demasiado intenso, tanto que ya no estaba seguro de dónde se localizaba, las alas de Warren se alejaron de su cuerpo para extenderse a espaldas del alfa, él solo pudo enfocarse en las manchas rojas causadas por su sangre en las puntas superiores.

Las manos del rubio se enredaron en su cuello para ser lentamente alzado, probablemente había sido algo hecho con rapidez, era únicamente que él lo sentía lento. Se aferró a los brazos de Warren con las propias, sintiendo como a ratos su visión se ponía demasiado borrosa, su conciencia comenzaba a escapársele.

Un nuevo grito de dolor se dejó escuchar, pensó que era nuevamente suyo, pero al sentir como la presión en su cuello desaparecía, al tiempo que un abrazo amable y cálido rodeaba todo su cuerpo ya no estaba tan seguro.

Sintió que era cambiado de posición y casi podía asegurar que alguien lo llamaba. Creía que podía ver a Warren acostado boca abajo sobre la tierra, parecía ser que Logan y Angel lo mantenían ahí, Angel sentada sobre su espalda y Logan con un puño presionado contra uno de los hombros de Warren, podía escuchar los quejidos y gritos del otro mutante.

—Charles— Escuchó que lo llamaron, mientras una mano cálida en su cara lo obligó a apartar su mirada de Warren. Conocía esa voz y por supuesto conocía ese rostro preocupado.

—Erik— Vio como el rostro del alfa se contorsionó en un mohín, se parecía un poco a los que hacía Jean. Sonrió o al menos lo intentó.

Sintió como Erik se movía, en la parte más inferior de su cuerpo, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

—Estás…— La voz de Erik salió entrecortada. —Estás bien, vas a estar bien, te voy a llevar con Hank y…— Erik siguió explicándole cosas mientras lo reacomodaba entre sus brazos, sintió como todo su cuerpo protestaba con dolor, pero aun así se obligó a sí mismo a aferrarse al cuello del alfa, luchando por mantenerse consciente.

—¿Hank… bien? — Trató de preguntar por el estado del beta, pero hablar era agotador.

—Sí, Hank está bien—Por suerte Erik parecía haber entendido. Ante el alivio que lo embargo tuvo que cerrar los ojos un instante. —Charles no te quedes dormido— Estaban volando, ¿verdad?

—¿Jean? — Murmuró, hasta él mismo podía notar como sus palabras eran difíciles de ser entendidas.

—Jean... está bien, estaba muy asustada por ti... me hablo, con su mente, me aviso que estabas en peligro—

—¿Sí? —

—Sí— Sonrió.

Su niña especial.

Era extraño sentir lágrimas que no eran suyas caer en su rostro.

—Lo siento, lo siento— Escucho a Erik susurrarle, no sabía si el dolor era el que hacía que se estuviera perdiendo de algo, pero estaba seguro de que Erik no había hecho nada por lo que debiera disculparse.

Trató de decirle eso, pero las palabras simplemente ya no pudieron ser formadas por su boca, en su lugar escondió el rostro en el cuello del alfa, removiéndose con tosquedad, deseando por primera vez tener la capacidad de percibir el aroma natural de Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo: Muy bien, es hora de dejar de hacerme pendeja y ponerme a escribir.
> 
> Computadora: Pues no se va a poder mi ciela, porque me voy a actualizar, besos, bye.
> 
> Por suerte soy testaruda.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero y estén satisfechos después de leer el capítulo.


	23. Veintitrés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-MEN no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Uso excesivo de la palabra lágrimas y sus sinónimos, sangre, descripción no muy explícita de un procedimiento médico, ansiedad, sentimientos de culpa, clichés, ideas que probablemente he plasmado antes con variaciones leves por las cuales no me voy a disculpar.

Había tenido mucho miedo, porque un señor con alas había golpeado a Charles, lo había hecho caerse de su silla y después se lo había llevado lejos, lejos.

Erik no había estado para ayudarlos y Charles había dejado su silla ahí, Charles necesitaba su silla para moverse.

Quería a Charles y quería a Erik con ella siempre.

Había intentado hacer que Erik viniera rápido con ella, encontrarlo y hablarle como le hablaba a Charles, había sido raro, no sabía cómo era que lo sabía, pero sabía que había visitado a muchas personas que quería sin moverse de donde la señora Mariko la tenía abrazándola.

No le había molestado que la señora Mariko la abrazara, le gustaban los abrazos, pero prefería los abrazos de sus papás.

Después de visitar a las personas equivocadas, nuevamente sin saber cómo, sabía que lo había encontrado, había podido visitar a Erik en donde estaba haciendo cosas importantes de jefe, se puso muy feliz, pero seguía estando asustada y triste por lo que se esforzó mucho, mucho para que Erik supiera lo que había pasado.

La verdad era que no supo que lo había logrado hasta que Erik llegó, muy poquito tiempo después de que Charles se fuera y ella no había querido soltar a su papá, pero Erik le explicó que tenía que traer a Charles.

Sabía que lo que Erik le decía era verdad, su papá siempre cumplía con lo que decía porque no era un mentiroso.

Así que había terminado por ser traída a la casa de Kurt, junto con Scott, Ororo, la señora Mariko y las mamás de Ororo. También estaba el señor papá de Kurt.

Y ella quería tener ganas de jugar con sus amigos porque los quería mucho (sí, a Ororo también), pero ahora solo tenía ganas de llorar y de ser abrazada por Charles y por Erik.

Sintió y vio una mano tomando una de las suyas, alzó la vista y se encontró con Scott que le sonrió chiquito.

El miedo y las ganas de llorar ya no se sentían tanto.

—¿Leemos un libro? — Preguntó Kurt de repente, muy cerca de su cara y con una sonrisa grande. Le sonrió a su amigo, mientras se tallaba un ojo distraídamente.

—¿Ya pueden leer solitos? — Preguntó Ororo, acercándose pasito a pasito, como si le diera pena llegar así nada más. Jean no quería que su amiga más nueva se sintiera así. Kurt se rio.

—No— Aclaró en esa forma que tenía de hablar cuando les contaba un chiste. Scott encogió los hombros, igualmente sonriendo, Ororo respondió las sonrisas con una suya, animándose por fin a sentarse junto a ellos, volteando a ver a sus mamás solo por un momento.

—…Si se requiere de apoyo ayudaré— Escuchó decir a la mamá de pelo corto.

—Ayudaremos— Agregó la mamá de pelo de color divertido, hablando con el señor papá de Kurt.

—Gracias, esperemos que no sea necesario—

—¿Quieren que les lea? — Les preguntó la señora Mariko, hincándose junto a ellos. Kurt corrió hacia su camita y regresó con muchos libros (¡Cómo 6 o 1000!).

—¿Cuál leemos? — Preguntó Kurt para alzar un libro blanco que ella ya conocía. —¿Este? — Sin esperar respuesta, su amigo levantó otro libro para mostrar. —¿Este? —

Scott rio y ella lo hizo también.

—¿De qué se trata este? — Preguntó Ororo y ya que era el favorito de Kurt, parecía que era el que terminarían leyendo. No le importaba, a ella también le gustaba.

—¡Leamos ese! — Exclamó Scott feliz.

Y de repente Jean sentía que todo estaría bien y que pronto estaría con sus papás otra vez.

Erik se lo había dicho después de todo, que traería a Charles y así los tres iban a estar juntos otra vez.

…

Habían acordado antes de llegar que en caso de encontrar a Charles en donde Ellie les había indicado, se dividirían, Logan y Angel controlarían a Warren y él se llevaría a Charles a un lugar seguro.

Una vez la situación medianamente controlada llamarían a Azazel para pedirle que los regresara a todos a Genosha.

Erik se olvidó por completo de su propio plan ni bien vio la sangre en el cuerpo de su compañero destinado, por lo que terminó siendo él mismo el que lo llevó volando de regreso.

Se había sentido como si en un momento hubiera estado en la pequeña isla disculpándose, y al otro estaba acomodando a Charles en una de las camillas del laboratorio.

Hank se acercó de inmediato (con su apariencia humana), seguido por Alex, quien acercó una pequeña mesita metálica que contenía un montón de gasas, antiséptico y una gran cantidad de instrumental médico.

Hasta el momento, su compañero destinado había mantenido su atención en Erik, así como una mano aferrada a una de las suyas con apenas fuerza perceptible, como si no pudiera tolerar que Lensherr desapareciera, él había correspondido el gesto enfocado en la respiración forzosa y entrecortada y en el rostro pálido y sudoroso.

Cuando Charles escuchó el llamado de Hank, apartó finalmente la mirada, centrándola en el beta.

—Charles— Había nombrado el beta, aluzando los ojos del omega con una pequeña lámpara, mientras Alex le acomodaba unas puntas nasales para poder administrarle oxígeno. El médico vio el vendaje improvisado que Erik le había colocado a Charles en la herida de su pierna. —Haz presión en su herida del pecho, jefe, Alex dale gasas— Les solicitó y las acciones fueron rápidamente realizadas.

—…nk— Trató de decir el omega, pero el nombre de McCoy le salió entrecortado. Sabía que Charles acababa de notar el vendaje en el pecho de Hank por lo que salió de sus labios después. —L… si… nto— Trató de decir, haciendo que su mirada saltara del beta a Alex y de regreso.

El omega menor solo atinó a negar con la cabeza, demasiado impactado con el cuerpo herido y sangrante de Charles.

—No fue tu culpa Charles, perdón por no haber evitado que él te llevara— Erik supo que el telépata intentó negar con la cabeza, pero un solo movimiento lateral del cuello fue todo para acabar con su poca energía.

Después de eso Hank se colocó un estetoscopio procediendo a escuchar el pecho del omega, mientras Alex revisaba la presión arterial.

Erik pudo notar, desde un sitio privilegiado, como la expresión de Hank cambiaba de una de concentración a una de profunda preocupación.

—¿Cuál es su presión? —

—90/60— Hank arrugó aún más las cejas.

—Necesito que me traigas el bulto que está detrás de la lámpara que no funciona—

—Ok— Aceptó Alex para alejarse a paso rápido.

McCoy, mientras tanto, tomó un frasco de líquido transparente y llenó una gran jeringa con este, después tomó la hoja de un bisturí y unas pinzas con puntas picudas y curvas.

—Cambiemos de lugar— Le ordenó, para apresurarse en caminar hacia donde él se encontraba, Erik se alejó de Charles, obligándose a soltar su mano, notando que en medio de todo Charles movió su mano levemente, como si lo buscara. —Ponte del otro lado y vuelve a hacer presión en la herida en su pecho, jefe, voy a necesitar que lo sostengas— le dijeron de forma imperativa.

Se apresuró en obedecer las primeras dos órdenes que recibió, temeroso por lo que implicaba "sostener", ¿qué iba a hacer Hank que requería de sostener a Charles, una hoja de bisturí y unas pinzas puntiagudas?

McCoy comenzó a palpar el costado de Charles, pareciendo contar.

—No dolerá, tal vez sea molesto, pero quiero estar bien seguro de que no se mueva— Murmuró al tiempo que Alex regresaba corriendo con un bulto en manos. —Ábrelo y déjamelo aquí cerca— Le dijo Hank a su pareja y Erik fue capaz de ver que el contenido del bulto se trataba de una especie de tubo transparente. —Alex mientras yo hago esto— Dijo apuntando en la dirección general al costado de Charles. —Necesito que tú lo canalices, ¿puedes hacerlo? —

—Puedo hacerlo— Afirmó Summers en voz alta y clara, apartándose para regresar con lo necesario para colocarle una vía intravenosa en el brazo justo del lado en el que Erik se encontraba.

—Lo siento, jefe— Comentó Alex, colocándose muy cerca de él.

—Esto va a ser molesto Charles, lo siento. Jefe no permitas que se mueva— Explicó Hank, nuevamente, haciéndole el ademán de que debía colocar sus manos sobre el omega.

Lensherr, expectante por lo que ocurriría a continuación, pero confiando ciegamente en el médico, colocó una de sus manos sobre un hombro, manteniendo la otra en la herida y su mirada en el rostro de su compañero destinado, quien pese a que los párpados parecían pesarle demasiado se mantuvo enfocado en él de forma recíproca.

Alcanzó a ver (y sentir por como el cuerpo de Charles se estremeció y sus ojos y labios se fruncieron) a Hank primeramente inyectar a Charles en un espacio entre sus costillas, para después hacerle un corte en la piel con la hoja del bisturí para que luego metiera la punta de las pinzas por la herida recién creada, esta vez Charles abrió la boca como si fuera a soltar un quejido, pero se limitó a aferrarse a uno de los brazos de Erik con una mano.

Hank tomó el tubo transparente y lo metió en la herida creada previamente.

Erik apartó su mirada del rostro de Charles solo un instante, viendo sangre recorrer el tubo recién colocado, regresó de inmediato su atención a su compañero que acababa de terminar de canalizar a Charles, asegurándose de que la solución pasara correctamente.

—¿Terminaste? — Cuestionó a su pareja con un toque de urgencia, como si le pidiera que se apresurara sin realmente decirlo.

—Sí—

—Necesito que… Ese frasco de allá, ponlo aquí cerca—Pidió Hank esta vez, siendo nuevamente obedecido por Summers. —Prepárame para suturarlo, por favor — Agregó inmediatamente después, al tiempo que conectaba el extremo libre del tubo a la tapa del frasco.

—Sí— Respondió el rubio, acercándose al bulto inicial de gasas e instrumental médico.

—Ya puedes soltarlo, jefe— Deshizo su agarre de los hombros de Charles, aferrándose esta vez correctamente a la mano que se había mantenido apenas sosteniéndose de su brazo, topándose con que la fuerza había desaparecido de la mano, además de un rostro con ojos cerrados.

—¿Charles? — Llamó con voz temblorosa, pero ni bien dijo su nombre, el omega abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo.

Sintió que podía respirar otra vez.

—Charles— Llamó Hank, atrayendo la atención de ambos. —Considero que usar una dosis de suero milagroso te ayudaría en este momento, tienes un pulmón perforado, puedes recuperarte de eso por ti mismo, estoy seguro, pero las complicaciones son muchas y aquí no es el lugar perfecto para tratar una herida tan grave, por eso te pondré una nueva dosis— Charles asintió una única vez y Hank se concentró esta vez en él, como si esperara una respuesta afirmativa de él también.

Asintió, incluso si no creía que su respuesta importaba, incluso si jamás podría negarse a una recomendación de Hank.

Y Erik se mantuvo ahí, siendo testigo de cómo Charles recibía tratamiento apropiado para sus múltiples heridas, hasta que le administraron medicamento que terminó por hacerlo dormir y la mano entre las suyas perdió por completo su fuerza y los ojos azules quedaron ocultos detrás de párpados, hasta que ya no fue necesitado y Hank le pidió esperar afuera.

…

Erik había aprendido a vivir con el pensamiento constante de "debí haber hecho las cosas diferentes", debió proteger mejor a Magda y a Nina, debió tal vez decirles a Magda que no tuvieran hijos, así no habría sufrido la pérdida… tal vez debió mantenerse alejado de Magda desde un principio y así nunca habría experimentado ese sufrimiento que aún hoy podía sentir.

¿Magda seguiría viva si ellos nunca se hubieran casado?

Tal vez debió esforzarse más para que la guerra contra Shaw terminara antes, tal vez debió ser más estricto con las reglas a cumplir en Genosha.

Tal vez debió mantenerse al lado de Charles, sin alejarse ni un instante, sin suponer que estaría a salvo, que siempre serían capaces de protegerlo.

¿Nunca debió traer a Charles a la isla? No, su compañero destinado habría muerto si no lo hubiera traído.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

En lugar de estar sentado sobre la rampa de metal en la entrada del laboratorio, debería ya haber ido por Jean, pero las piernas le temblaban, no podía enfocar su vista en nada y simplemente no podía hacer otra cosa que tratar de calmar el nudo en su garganta.

Solo podía ver la sangre en el cuerpo de Charles, su ropa desarreglada…

Logan y Angel se habían llevado al mutante con alas… Warren, ahora podía recordar que su nombre era Warren y que solo conversaba con los mutantes con los que había estado encerrado, Angel incluida.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba a él, por lo que se obligó a sí mismo a enfocar la mirada con alerta. La persona frente a él era Raven.

Su amiga lo miró con sorpresa, preocupación y duda. La notó quedarse paralizada a escasos pasos de donde él estaba sentado, para que enderezara su postura y finalmente se sentara junto a él.

—¿Hank está tratando a Charles? — Erik quería solo agradecer que Raven se dirigiera a su compañero destinado por su nombre, ya no era solo "el telépata" dicho de forma despectiva. Pero al escuchar el nombre del omega, solo pudo centrarse nuevamente en mantener en control el nudo en su garganta, sin poder encarar a la mujer. —Estoy segura de que él va a estar bien— Nadie podía afirmar eso, por la forma en que Hank había actuado ni bien Erik dejó a Charles en una de las camillas, estaba seguro de que ni el beta podía afirmarlo. —¿Quieres ir a mi casa? — Cuestionó Raven en voz baja. Erik no respondió, porque no podía moverse, la simple idea de alejarse del laboratorio le provocaba nauseas. Raven suspiró y agregó inmediatamente después. —¿Quieres que le pida a Azazel que traiga a Jean? —

—Les falle—

—¿Qué dices? —

—A Jean y a Ch-Charles— Le había costado demasiado decir su nombre. —¿Por qué siempre fracaso en proteger a las personas que amo? — No permitió que su voz flaqueara y tampoco se permitió presenciar la expresión de Raven.

—No fallaste, Jean está bien, sí, está asustada por lo que pasó, pero tú y… Charles van a estar para ella, para que pueda olvidarse de este feo evento— Raven hizo una pausa corta. —Y a Charles… trajiste a Charles de regreso a Genosha, vivo—

Sí, pero…

Nuevamente las heridas en el cuerpo del omega eran en lo único en que podía pensar.

—No debió haber pasado nada de esto, yo no debí permitirlo— Sintió a Raven ponerse de pie y rodearle el rostro con ambas manos, obligándolo a encararla.

—No puedes controlar lo que otros hacen, esto no fue tu culpa, ¿es que tú le ordenaste al tipo que secuestrara a Charles enfrente de su hija, que atacara a Hank, que golpeara a Charles, que intentara mat…? — No pudo seguir escuchando, por lo que le cubrió la boca a su amiga bruscamente. Raven aceptó la mano en su rostro que le impidió seguir hablando sin ningún tipo de protesta, ni verbal ni física, le permitió que se mantuvieran así unos momentos, para finalmente alejarse de él lentamente. —Lo que sí puedes controlar es lo qué vas a hacer ahora, cómo vas a reaccionar ante las acciones de otros, como estar ahí para Jean y para Charles para lo que sea que necesiten de ti— El nudo en su garganta ya no pudo ser contenido más, liberándose en forma de lágrimas.

Raven volvió a sentarse nuevamente junto a él, ofreciéndole consuelo en forma de un abrazo.

—No puedo perderlos, Raven, no puedo— Terminó por susurrar, porque era verdad, no podría pasar por la pérdida de Charles o de Jean.

Sabía que ya no lograría sobrevivir a ese dolor.

—No lo harás— Le contestó Raven y aunque Erik podía quejarse de que eso era una mentira patética, abrazó las palabras como si fueran la ropa abrigadora perfecta para el más crudo invierno.

—Quiero que Jean esté aquí—

—Ok, vamos a esperar a que te calmes un poco y entonces le diré a Azazel que la traiga— Ofreció su amiga con voz amable, hablándole de forma un tanto parecida a como le hablaba a Kurt.

Cuando el día había comenzado creyó que a la noche estaría jugando ajedrez con Charles, justo antes de la hora de ir a dormir, en la que podría volver a escuchar a su compañero destinado cantarle a su hija.

Ahora esa imagen se veía tan lejos.

…

La herida que Logan le había hecho a Warren había sido tratada parcialmente, no había sido con el trato experto de Hank, pero incluso ella entendía que el alfa estaría bien.

Actualmente Warren estaba amarrado, inconsciente gracias al uso de medicamento para dormir y encerrado en una habitación con puerta metálica y que contaba con una pequeña ventana para observar al interior, acción que Logan no dejaba de repetir.

Ella había sido testigo de cómo Warren había tenido a Charles en el aire con las manos alrededor del cuello del omega, el cual presentaba enormes manchas de sangre en una de las piernas y en el pecho, así como ropa desarreglada y moretones en el rostro.

Angel sabía que Warren le tenía rencor a Charles, porque lo culpaba de todo lo malo por lo que había pasado, pero nunca creyó que llegaría al punto de intentar matarlo.

"¡No, quítense, tengo que matarlo!, ¡Tengo que salvarlos a todos!". Es lo que había dicho cuando ella y Logan lo restringieron.

"¡Angel!" Le gritó con desesperación, como si se sintiera traicionado.

—Logan— Llamó, dándose cuenta de que había usado muy poca fuerza en la voz, pero tampoco creía poder reunir más. —¿Puedo irme? — Había ayudado a atrapar al alfa, había ayudado a drogarlo, a ser encerrado, a que su herida fuera atendida.

Sentía que, aunque se obligara a sí misma, simplemente ya no podía estar ahí.

Sabiendo que Angel y Warren se mantenían en buenos términos, que se conocían, que estuvieron encerrados juntos, ¿Erik y los demás creerían que ella sabía sobre el plan de Warren?, ¿Charles entendería?

¿Darwin lo creería?

Pero no hubo miradas severas ni llenas de ira, Sean la miró a ella con un deje de entendimiento, para luego centrarse en Logan, quien le dedicaba una mirada igual.

El alfa inclinó la cabeza.

—Claro, Angel— Concedió y ella casi sintió que podía respirar con más facilidad.

—Gracias— Murmuró, para salir de la casa deshabitada en la que habían encerrado a su antiguo compañero de celda, apenas alcanzó a dar un paso fuera del lugar para cuando Darwin se había convertido en lo único que podía percibir en su campo de visión.

Su pareja tampoco la veía con ira o como si la considerara culpable, simplemente la veía con preocupación, al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos suavemente, como si temiera incomodarla.

—¿Estás bien? — Se animó a reír con un toque de nerviosismo.

—Sí, ¿crees que Warren podría haber hecho algo en contra de Erik, Logan y de mí? — Darwin negó con la cabeza.

—No, imaginé que físicamente estarías bien, pero… Warren acaba de hacer algo terrible, alguien a quien aprecias, que es tu amigo— Sintió algunas lágrimas bajar por su rostro.

—No sabía que él— Se tragó el sollozo que trató de escapar por entre sus labios. —Sabía que consideraba a Charles alguien culpable, que lo odiaba, pero nunca creí que haría algo así, nunca mencionó nada…— Hizo una pausa para tratar de aclarar su voz, pues se escuchaba demasiado temblorosa. —Debí haber sabido— Sintió a Darwin abrazarla, a lo que correspondió con todo de sí.

—¿Cómo ibas a saber?, tú misma acabas de decir que nunca podrías haber imaginado que haría algo así—

—Lo dejé solo, sabía que le estaba costando acostumbrarse a esta nueva forma de vivir y sabía que confiaba en mí, tal vez debí…— Ya no pudo seguir hablando, porque ahora solo sollozos luchaban por salir de su boca, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio.

—Lo intentaste, Angel, pero él se negó a continuar una relación contigo, además no sabemos si eso habría cambiado algo— Le explicó Darwin moviendo una mano por su espalda en son de consuelo.

Ella vio lo que Warren le había hecho a Charles. Warren merecía un castigo, pero… ¿ese castigo sería la muerte?

…

Cuando volvió a ver a Erik después de que le dijo que iría por Charles, fue abrazada fuerte, fuerte y después fue llevada ante Charles, que tenía (otra vez) una tripita en su brazo, un moretón chiquito abajo del ojo y estaba dormido.

Vio a Erik, queriendo preguntarle si Charles estaba bien, pero no sabía si Erik la escucharía.

—Tranquila, Charles está bien, solo necesita descansar— Le dijo su papá con una sonrisa chiquita. Se abrazó a él porque sentía que quería llorar y tal vez así la sensación desaparecería.

Ahora quería abrazarse a Charles, por lo que balanceó su cuerpo en dirección a la cama donde estaba dormido su otro papá, pero Erik la volvió a enderezar.

—No podemos acercarnos a Charles todavía, porque esta…— Escuchó como Erik tragó saliva de forma muy ruidosa y como hacía esa cara que hizo cuando chocó su pie contra una de las patas de la mesa de su casa. —Esta algo enfermo y si nosotros no tenemos cuidado podemos traerle bichos que lo enfermen más—

¿¡Pero qué le estaba diciendo Erik!?, ¡Ella nunca le traería bichos a Charles que lo hicieran enfermar!... tal vez catarinas o algún escarabajito de color azul como los ojos de Charles o un gusanito bailarín, esos no enfermaban personas que querías.

Arrugó las cejas, enojada.

Erik le sonrió, soltando una risa en bajito.

—No te enojes, Charles está débil por… porque está enfermo y si no tenemos cuidado de no tocarlo, no hablarle muy cerca y lavarnos las manos constantemente, se puede enfermar más, porque todos tenemos… eh…—

—Animalitos muy chiquititos— Aportó Hank, siendo la única cosa que había dicho después de saludarla con un hola y un abrazo.

—Sí— Aceptó su papá feliz. —Animalitos muy chiquititos que son normales y…—

—Nos ayudan a vivir bien— Ella tuvo que sonreírla a Hank al escucharlo hablar nuevamente.

—Sí, pero si no estamos sanos o estamos débiles como Charles, pueden enfermarnos, por eso, tenemos que esperar a que Charles esté mejor y entonces vamos a… vas…— Erik cerró los ojos un momento, soplando por la nariz. Sentía que nunca había visto los ojos de su papá tan rojos. —Vamos a poder abrazarlo y llevarlo a casa— Su parte favorita de todo lo que le dijo su Erik, fue esa del final. —¿Entiendes? —

Movió la cabeza en un sí.

Quería que su papá le dijera que nunca más, nunca jamás de los nunca, alguien más se llevaría a Charles, quería que le dijera que él no dejaría que ningún otro hombre pájaro se lo llevara o lo golpeara… pero, aunque lo intentó, no pudo visitar a Erik en su cabeza y hablarle como le había hablado antes, por lo que terminó recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su papá, sin dejar de ver a su papi durmiendo.

…

—Siempre lo dije— Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado. —Lo supe desde que descubrimos que eras uno de esos— Suspiró al ver a su madre, cabello bien peinado, ropa bien planchada y de colores vibrantes, joyería a juego, expresión severa. —Todos los de tu clase son monstruos—

—Ser un mutante no me hace ser un monstruo, madre— Sharon endureció aún más su expresión.

—¿No? — Cuestionó de forma irónica. —¿Y qué ocurre entonces con Sebastian Shaw? — Su madre acaba de hacer una buena pregunta. Suspiró.

—Sí, él es-era— Corrigió con rapidez negándose a permitir que su voz flaqueara. —Lo más cercano que existe a un monstruo, pero no lo era por ser un mutante, lo era por sus ideas, por las atrocidades que cometió, por no respetar la autonomía de nadie, por no importarle lo que tuviera que hacer para cumplir sus objetivos— Su madre lo miró con una mueca de desagrado, para reacomodar su cabello (que no había tenido ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar), posando su mirada lejos de Charles.

—¿Warren es un monstruo? — Preguntó su madre de forma sorpresiva y él pudo ver con nitidez las imágenes en su cabeza del rostro de Warren reflejando el rencor y el odio que sentía hacia él.

Casi parecía como si aún pudiera escuchar sus palabras.

—No, Warren no es un monstruo— Podía percibir voces al fondo, voces lejanas que comenzaban a hacer más y más ruido.

—¿Ni siquiera después de lo que te hizo? —

—Fue una víctima, que buscaba venganza por sí mismo y por otros que sufrieron, alguien que no tuvo el control por mucho tiempo que busca recuperar ese control que se le arrebató—

—¿Quién se lo arrebató?, ¿quién lo hizo sufrir?, ¿quién los hizo sufrir? — Trató de hablar, pero las voces se habían dotado de una tremenda claridad.

Tu culpa.

Fue tu culpa.

Sufrimos por ti.

Morimos muertes indignantes, sin el control de nuestro propio cuerpo.

De nuestra propia mente.

Por tu culpa.

—¿Fuiste tú? — Interrogó su madre, mirándolo con seriedad, no más muecas de desagrado. Charles inspiró profundo, tratando de calmar el temblor que presentaba todo su cuerpo, negándose a reconocer como su visión se estaba nublando, como su respiración estaba de repente demasiado agitada, como su pecho comenzaba a doler.

Era verdad. Era su…

"¿Sabes lo que es sentirte atrapado en tu cabeza?"

—No, madre, no fui yo. Jamás hubiera querido que alguien tuviera que pasar por eso, que alguien fuera herido así, privados de su propia voluntad, nunca quise que eso pasara, luche para evitarlo— Sus ojos dejaron las lágrimas, que había tratado de retener, salir. —Y fallé, pero eso no me hace…— Le estaba costando hablar. —Eso no me hace un monstruo—

Bajó la vista, sintiendo que solo quería dejarse caer y llorar.

Se sorprendió al ver los pies de su madre ataviados en un par de elegantes tacones rojos demasiado cerca. Levantó el rostro, notando a su madre con un rostro relajado y ojos mostrándole calidez, algo que no había presenciado antes.

Sharon conectó su mano dominante a la mejilla de Charles, en un gesto maternal casi dulce.

—Es verdad, no lo eres—

Sentía que la bocanada ruidosa de aire que dio en ese momento, interponiéndose en el camino de un gimoteo suave, había permitido que ese aire limpio llegara a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

…

"Blanco."

Es lo primero que su cabeza proceso.

"Un techo blanco", fue lo siguiente.

Se sentía cómodo y tranquilo. Podía percibir que había una razón por la que debía estar asustado, pero simplemente se le escapaba de la mente dicha razón, solo podía sentir que no todo estaba completamente bien, pero como si debiera estarlo.

"¡Charles!". Escuchó en la conocida voz de su hija, que había inundado sus palabras de felicidad, amor y calidez.

Giró el rostro para ver a Jean levantándose del lugar en el que jugaba en el suelo y correr a acercarse al borde de la camilla en la que él se encontraba acostado, colocando sus manos sobre esta, también percibió de reojo a Erik sentado en una silla y cabeceando adormilado.

Vio a Jean sonreírle con grandes cantidades de felicidad.

Alzó un brazo, sintiéndolo más pesado y torpe de lo que esperaba, pero logrando su cometido de acariciar la cabellera pelirroja peinada en dos trenzas.

—Hola Jean— Su voz había salido un tanto rasposa, débil y en definitiva le había lastimado la garganta, provocándole una tos ligera.

Ante sus acciones, tres situaciones le sucedieron, lo primero fue que Jean dejó de sonreír para comenzar a llorar y comenzar a luchar por subir a la camilla con él, lo segundo fue Erik enderezándose en la silla, mirar en todas direcciones desorientado para luego notarlo despierto y soltar un torpe.

—¡Charles! —

Y lo tercero fue Hank llegando corriendo desde otra parte del laboratorio.

Y él recordó por qué se suponía que debía estar asustado. Había sido secuestrado por Warren uno de los muchos mutantes… que fue sometido al uso de su telepatía en contra de su voluntad.

Recordaba el dolor, ser golpeado, como se habían sentido las palabras de Warren, palabras que siempre había esperado escuchar.

Recordaba sentir la certeza de que moriría.

Y recordaba haber luchado contra el alfa, recordaba ver a Logan y Angel restringirlo y recordaba haber sido cargado por Erik.

Erik lo había salvado.

¿Qué había pasado después?

Un momento… Hank había estado herido.

—¿Hank, estás bien? —Atinó a preguntar primero y Hank le sonrió de forma discreta.

—Estoy bien, Charles, no te preocupes— Se sintió un poco más tranquilo, pero aun sentía que debía decirlo.

—Lo siento— Hank negó con la cabeza.

—Yo también lo siento, Charles—

—Pero nada fue tu culpa— Y aunque parecía que Hank no estaba del todo de acuerdo, suspiró y agregó.

—Tampoco tuya, por eso no debes seguir disculpándote— Le dijeron sin darle tiempo a contestar, comenzando a ser revisado, con calma; sintiéndose cada vez un poco más alerta, dándose cuenta de que Erik estaba de pie con mirada preocupada y con Jean entre sus brazos.

—¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? — Preguntó primero el beta.

—¿Completo? —

—Sí, completo— Charles lo consideró por un instante, sabía que preguntarle si podía saber su nombre completo era parte de conocer su estado mental, su orientación en las tres esferas, tiempo, espacio y persona, pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro.

—Hank, tú no sabes mi nombre completo— Su amigo le sonrió, dejando de comprobar que su reflejo pupilar estuviera presente.

—Cierto— Respondió el beta. —¿Sabes dónde estás? —

—En tu laboratorio— Contestó con simpleza. Para mirar a Erik.

—Charles Francis Xavier, ese es mi nombre completo— Erik se veía cansado, un tanto angustiado, pero aun así le sonrió ni bien escuchó su nombre.

—Ah, pues mucho gusto, Henry Philip McCoy— Charles le sonrió al beta y al notar que Hank había terminado con su valoración, alzó sus manos, pidiendo tener a Jean en sus brazos, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

Vio a Erik cuestionar a Hank con la mirada, quien respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y Jean fue acercada a él.

Una enorme sensación de paz lo embargó al tener a Jean entre sus brazos.

No pudo detenerse de llorar, recordando lo que había pasado justo antes de que Warren lo alejara de su hija.

Lo asustada que se veía, las ganas que había tenido de esconderla en su abrazo.

—Lo siento, Jean— La pequeña respondió escondiéndose más contra él.

"Te extrañé Charles, te amo".

—También te amo—

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?, ¿sí recordabas estar en el laboratorio? — Charles lo consideró un instante.

—No, recuerdo estar con Warren y ver a Logan y Angel retenerlo… y recuerdo a Erik— Recordaba al alfa hablándole, luciendo asustado, pero no podía recordar lo que le había dicho. —Fuiste por mí—Murmuró dedicándole nuevamente su atención al alfa, pero esta vez Lensherr no le correspondió.

—Tenías un pulmón perforado y temíamos que la herida en tu pierna hubiera dañado la arteria femoral, pero por suerte eso no pasó, hice lo que pude para tratarte de forma convencional, pero con tus heridas, requerías cuidados muy especializados y un ambiente estéril para prevenir complicaciones, cosas que no hay aquí, por eso… usé nuevamente suero milagroso— Asintió entendiendo la severidad de sus heridas, buscó la lesión que debía estar en su pecho, no encontrando ni rastro de cicatriz. —No podía asegurar que todo saldría bien al usarlo tan seguido, estuviste dormido por 3 días… lo siento— Charles negó con la cabeza.

—Salvaron mi vida— Lo pensó por un momento, luchando con las sombras en su cabeza, sentía que no debía decirlo, que no era algo por lo que agradecer, pero finalmente logró arrancar las palabras del fondo de su mente. —Gracias— Murmuró con una mano aun en su pecho, mientras la otra mantenía el abrazo firme en Jean, posando su mirada en Erik, quien se mantenía sin regresársela.

Quería conectar su mirada con la del alfa.

Desvió su mirada a su muslo, encontrándolo igualmente ausente de heridas o cicatrices, recordando el dolor sordo y asfixiante que sintió cuando Warren le encajó la punta de una de sus alas.

—Sentí dolor—

—¿Qué? — Cuestionó Erik acercándose a él de inmediato, como si creyera que podría solucionar todo, que podría rápidamente hacer todo mejor. Se sintió protegido y apreciado.

—¿Dónde tienes dolor? — Preguntó Hank como si estuviera a punto de traer todos sus recursos para el control del dolor.

—No, quiero decir, antes, cuando Warren… atravesó mi pierna, lo sentí… el dolor— Y Hank con la cara de sorpresa más efusiva que le había visto, terminó por sentarse en la camilla libre de al lado, como si no pudiera soportar más su propio peso.

—¿Está funcionando? — Cuestionó para luego sonreír y repetir con seguridad. —¡Está funcionando! —

—Hank— Riñó Erik, sin decir nada más.

—Lo siento, lo siento— Afirmó Hank, sin dejar de sonreír. —No me hace feliz que sintieras dolor, pero, ¡lo sentiste!, ¡sentiste algo! — Exclamó con alegría, asintió sonriéndole al beta, queriendo corresponder su entusiasmo.

Pero incómodo con el hecho de que Erik se notaba enojado.

…

Jean había terminado por quedarse dormida en brazos de Charles y aunque probablemente su hija sería más feliz despertando en la misma camilla que el omega, sabía que no sería lo suficientemente cómodo o seguro para su compañero destinado aún en recuperación, por eso acomodó el futón en el que habían estado durmiendo él y Jean los últimos 3 días

Erik quería abrazarse a Charles en la misma forma en que Jean había hecho, quería… quería besarle la frente, tal vez también los labios, aferrarse a sus manos y decirle que todo estaría bien, pedirle que le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Pero, aunque Raven le había explicado el por qué nada de lo que ocurrió era su culpa, porque sí, él no habría pedido jamás que Charles pasara por nada de a lo que lo sometió Warren, Erik lo permitió, esas situaciones jamás debieron ser posibles, pero él no pudo evitar que pasaran.

Por eso no podía permitirse sentir paz al refugiarse en Charles y en el hecho de que estaba a salvo.

—Deberías dormir también— Ordenó, para ver como Charles respondía con una sonrisa discreta y cambiando su posición a reacomodarse sobre su costado, pudiendo mantener su vista en él y en Jean.

Él había tenido esta sensación de que debía apresurarse y ayudar al otro a reposicionarse en la camilla, pero al final el omega había logrado su cometido por el mismo.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Charles.

—¿Qué pasó con Warren? —

—Está encerrado… por el momento—

—¿Qué planeas hacer con él? — Quería torturarlo, hacerlo temblar del miedo, perder la capacidad de controlar sus esfínteres por el terror que lo embargaba al estar en presencia de Erik, que le quedara bien claro porque lo que hizo nunca debió haber ocurrido y que le quedara en claro a todos los demás habitantes de la isla, porque algo así no debía volver a pasar jamás.

Quería matarlo.

—No lo mates— La petición tan específica lo hizo girarse a ver a su compañero destinado al instante.

—¿Por qué no? — Cuestionó, pero Charles no le ofreció una respuesta. —Charles— Agregó con ira. —Él iba a matarte— Lo dijo teniendo que escupir las palabras porque no querían salir, no querían dejar el interior de su boca y dejar de ser pensamientos dolorosos a volverse palabras desgarrantes.

—Lo sé—Lo interrumpió el omega, para bajar la mirada y seguir hablando con la vista enfocada en el suelo.

El telépata se mordió el labio inferior, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

—Sé que… pedir-te…— Y Charles hizo una pausa para decirle algo que en definitiva no esperaba. — Siento mucho hacer tu vida tan difícil constantemente—

—¿Qué? — Terminó por exclamar sin poder dar un solo paso para acercarse a Charles.

—Te hice pelear con Raven, hice que escucharas palabras tan crueles como que no eres buen padre para Jean, hice que tus aliados dudaran de ti, tienes que cuidar de mí, asegurarte de que nunca este solo para que nadie me ataque y ahora pasó esto con Warren, en tu isla que nunca habría tenido esta clase de problemas si yo no…—

—Basta, ¡basta! — Ordenó en voz alta, acercándose finalmente a sentarse en la camilla de Charles, colocando una de sus manos en contacto con uno de los brazos de su interlocutor.

—Nada de eso ha sido culpa tuya, tú no haces mi vida difícil, la has hecho más fácil… feliz, me gusta tenerte en mi vida, me has ayudado mucho a entender a Jean, me has ayudado a entender y aceptar muchas cosas con respecto a mí y a mi vida que de no ser por ti yo nunca habría…— Se concentró en los ojos llorosos y claros enfocados en él y la culpa atrapada en su pecho finalmente se liberó, en forma de lágrimas y palabras. —Lo siento, Charles, yo… no debió haber pasado, ese bastardo no debió, ¡Debí haberte protegido!, ¡debí mantenerte a salvo! —

—Oh, Erik— Llamó Charles, envolviéndole el rostro con ambas manos. —Eso no fue tu culpa— Inclinó la cabeza, dejando que Charles no tuviera problemas en mantener su rostro entre sus manos. —Me has protegido, me has mantenido a salvo. Me has salvado, tú…— Charles hizo una corta pausa, como si buscara acomodar sus ideas. —Creí que iba a morir en el bunker y entonces apareciste y me sacaste y me disté una vida nueva…— A Charles le había costado decir la palabra "nueva". —Feliz, con una familia, con amigos y cuando nuevamente pensé que iba a morir me salvaste otra vez, siempre que pienso que todo va a terminar porque es lo que merezco… apareces tú, como… como mi regalo que me dice que no terminó— Erik dejó que las lágrimas siguieran recorriendo su rostro con libertad, sin apartar la mirada de Charles. —Gracias— Aunque trató de retenerlo un sollozo suspirado se le escapó.

—Tú eres mi regalo también— Luchó por decir.

Charles le sonrió con ojos rojos y rostro empapado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero y el capítulo haya sido disfrutable.


	24. Veinticuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los funko pop de X-Men que tengo sí me pertenecen, pero "X-Men" como tal… no.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Más, más lágrimas, más cursilerías, más clichés, más sazón depresivo y ansioso, exceso de personas visitando a Charles, faltas de ortografía y perdida de elocuencia.
> 
> Uso de algunas partes de la canción "Welly Boots" de The Amazing Devil.

Charles observó a Erik acomodarse en el futón que compartiría con Jean, desde su ubicación en la camilla.

Hank se había ido a descansar en el espacio dentro del laboratorio que tenía destinado específicamente para este tipo de casos, lugar que compartiría con Alex y Scott.

Sentía los ojos incómodamente hinchados y arenosos, no estaba seguro de si era por llorar o por sueño, de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no quería dormir, no aún.

Erik se acomodó sobre su costado del lado del futón que quedaba más cerca de la puerta, dejando que Jean quedara en medio de ellos, respetando su forma de dormir habitual, incluso si realmente no debía contar porque Charles estaba a casi dos metros de distancia. El alfa pasó una mano sobre el cuerpo de su hija y enfocó su mirada en Xavier. Supuso que él tampoco estaba planeando dormir aún.

Recordó a Erik diciéndole que él también era "su regalo" y sintió su corazón acelerarse al tiempo que un poco de nerviosismo del bueno inundaba su estómago.

Sus emociones se tornaron un poco negativas al recordar lo que había estado haciendo previo a la aparición de Warren, se recordó a sí mismo que Lensherr estaba ahí acostado, abrazado a su amada Jean, luciendo ciertamente agotado, pero sin ninguna herida aparente.

Aun así, se sintió preocupado.

—¿Qué pasó al final con la líder de los no mutantes? — Comentó en voz baja, porque había notado que se agitaba si hablaba muy alto. Hank ya le había proporcionado un instrumento improvisado para terapia pulmonar, así que sabía que dicha sensación sería temporal.

Ante su pregunta, Erik abrió los ojos de golpe, Charles se sintió avergonzado de no haber notado que el alfa había estado a punto de quedarse dormido.

—Lo siento, no había notado que… puedes contarme después, debes estar muy cansado— Pese a que él intentó retractarse de su pregunta, Lensherr le sonrió.

—Se fue hace dos días— Le explicó el mutante alemán con tranquilidad, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo y como si no le importara el tener que estar despierto, aunque se notaba que realmente necesitaba dormir. —Vino porque tenía información sobre el aparente reclutamiento de mutantes por no mutantes que quería compartir conmigo— Las palabras de Lensherr le provocaron una curiosa sensación de alivio al darse cuenta de que estaba en tan buenos términos con la líder de los no mutantes como hasta para compartir información. —Tiene muchas razones para creer que Bolivar Trask, el científico detrás de la creación de los centinelas está también detrás de los reclutamientos, me dijo que durante la guerra él solía hacer experimentos con mutantes— Erik se notó muy enojado al mencionar eso último. Deseó poder ofrecer las palabras que ayudaran a que el alfa volviera a sentirse en calma, al igual que él. La misma sensación de alivio y protección que sintió cuando estuvieron en contacto físico. —Pronto mandaré a Azazel y a Janos en su búsqueda— Asintió entendiendo; no estaba muy seguro de que expresión puso, pero en seguida recibió una sonrisa suave de parte de Lensherr. —No te preocupes por eso, todo estará bien— Volvió a asentir, para mantener su mirada fija en Erik, quien lo imitó, para lentamente perder más y más la capacidad de competir con la necesidad exorbitante de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

—Si necesitas algo, háblame— Le murmuró el líder de la isla.

—Descansa— Le respondió él y finalmente el cuerpo de Erik se puso laxo.

…

—Tus pulmones comienzan a retumbar al mundo, Porque siempre fuiste fuerte, Cuando eras joven pateabas cosas solo para ver si caían, dijeron 'esa chica esta mal', Pero te defenderé…— Cantaba Charles en voz baja.

A pesar de que se había recuperado al punto de que Hank les había dicho que no era necesario que continuara en el laboratorio, aún se agitaba si trataba de usar mucha fuerza en la voz o si hablaba por un periodo prolongado, razón por la que Hank había unido un vaso de plástico con un agujero en la parte inferior lateral del vaso por donde introdujo un popote, colocando una pelota pequeña y hueca dentro del nuevo… aparato, diciéndole a Charles que debía soplar por varios minutos varias veces al día, para ayudarle al omega a que sus pulmones regresaran a su fuerza habitual.

Jean acababa de quedarse felizmente dormida en el futón que tanto ella como Charles se encontraban ocupando. Incluso si era medio día. Habían sido días difíciles y Erik la dejaría dormir, aun si era probable que esa noche terminaría durmiendo tarde a causa de una pequeña con demasiada energía por haber tomado una siesta demasiado temprano.

Se dio cuenta de que Charles había dejado de cantar cuando una inspiración profunda atrajo su atención al momento presente.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó a su compañero destinado, quien le sonrió y asintió.

—Disnea de pequeños esfuerzos— Erik mordió el interior de su boca buscando mitigar su preocupación.

—Hank dijo que era normal— Charles continuó sonriéndole, asintiendo una segunda vez.

—Lo dijo— Murmuró Charles, no como si no estuviera interesado en mantener una conversación con él, sino como si buscara ahorrar aire.

Se suponía que ya debería estar listo para iniciar el camino en dirección al lugar en que Warren estaba encerrado, siendo custodiado por Janos y Raven, pero no le había avisado siquiera a Alex y Azazel que vinieran a acompañar a Charles y Jean.

Sería la primera vez en una semana que se alejaría de Charles desde lo que había pasado, pero la realidad era que Erik quería abrazarse al omega y pegar el rostro al cuerpo del otro lo más que se pudiera y quedarse dormido así sin pensar en nada más; enfocarse en solo ser Erik, el papá de Jean y el compañero destinado de Charles Francis Xavier, no en ser el líder de Genosha o el héroe del mundo moderno, sin tener que pensar en la búsqueda del tal Bolivar Trask, sin tener que pensar en el destino de Warren.

Trató de sonreír.

—Entonces… tu segundo nombre es "Francis"— Comentó con un tono medio burlón, Charles respondió como él esperaba, alzando las cejas y sonriéndole con diversión.

—¿Qué?, ¿tienes envidia por qué tú no tienes un segundo nombre? — Erik dirigió uno de sus dedos pulgares a apuntar a su pecho.

—Tengo un segundo nombre—

—"Héroe del mundo moderno" no es un segundo nombre, Erik— Contestó Charles en tono bromista.

—Rayos, creí que sí contaba— Xavier sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes ante su respuesta.

—¿Cuál es? — Interrogó el omega apropiadamente.

—Magnus— Ofreció la información de inmediato con una sonrisa de medio lado y cejas levemente alzadas. Y Charles lució justo como alguien que estaba tragándose su risa, eso y que su rostro se había vuelto totalmente rojo.

—Es un buen nombre, te queda—

—Gracias, me lo creería más si no estuvieras aguantándote la risa— El telépata soltó una carcajada como simple aire expulsado por la nariz, cubriéndose la parte inferior del rostro con una mano, en una forma en que Erik solo podía describir como elegante.

—No, en serio— Logró decir calmándose un poco.

No quería alejarse de su compañero destinado.

Alejó su mirada de Charles, concentrándose en la forma tranquila en que Jean dormía y curioso por el silencio reinante, volvió a centrarse en el omega, encontrándolo durmiendo.

Ese acto de quedarse dormido cuando había lucido alerta y para nada somnoliento escasos minutos atrás, era algo que el telépata había perfeccionado estos últimos días. Hank insistía en que seguía siendo efecto de las dosis tan seguidas de suero milagroso, pero que no tenía por qué suponer un problema.

Erik salió del futón, asegurándose previamente de que su familia estuviera cómoda y que la puerta de la casa estuviera cerrada (lo comprobó tres veces), para ir a tomar un baño. No se permitió demorarse demasiado, porque se sentía vulnerable realizando aquello, cualquiera podría aprovechar ese momento para atacarlos.

Salió del baño procediendo a cambiarse. Apenas había terminado de colocarse su ropa interior y una camiseta gris, para cuando escuchó un leve quejido de voz de Charles. Al tiempo que se giró a verlo alarmado, notando a su compañero destinado despertando con miedo reflejado en el rostro.

Se acercó de inmediato.

—Charles, hey— Llamó, controlando su deseo de tocar al otro que se sentaba apresurado, respirando agitado. Erik de verdad esperaba que su llamado lograra orientar lo suficiente al omega. —Era una pesadilla— Afirmó, seguro de lo que decía porque conocía perfectamente cómo se veían las pesadillas del telépata.

Suavemente rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Charles, atento a cualquier expresión desaprobatorio o incómoda que pudieran ofrecerle, pero en lugar de cualquier gesto negativo, Xavier colocó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Erik y se aferró con una mano a su camiseta gris a la altura de su pecho. Lensherr lo rodeó con sus brazos apropiadamente.

Cuando estaba despierto, Charles parecía tranquilo, incluso hasta un poco más… feliz, pero no había ningún periodo de sueño que no hubiera estado acompañado de una pesadilla.

Erik quería matar a Warren, quería arrancar casas y lanzárselas encima.

—¿Mejor? — Cuestionó, sin hacer ademán de que se apartaría, sintió como Charles movió su cabeza contra su hombro.

—Sí— Lo escuchó decir luego, distrayéndose con Jean despertando e hincándose en el espacio de futón que estaba usando, tallándose un ojo con pereza, para mirarlos con rostro adormilado. Erik le sonrió a su hija, que respondió acercándose y encontrando un huequito por debajo de uno de los brazos de Erik por el que pudo acomodarse en el regazo de Charles, quien colocó la mano con la que no estaba aferrado a Lensherr sobre la espalda de la menor, la cual pareció satisfecha con su nueva posición, volviendo a dormir.

Charles finalmente dejó de recargar su cabeza en Erik, por lo que supuso que era la señal de que el abrazo debía terminar.

Se apartó lentamente, asegurándose de que Charles podía mantenerse sentado, con Jean en su regazo, con su propia fuerza.

—Déjame acomodarla— Le dijo, colocando sus manos en contacto con Jean, pero Charles negó con la cabeza.

—Déjala así un rato más— Pidió en un susurro y Erik se hincó nuevamente junto a su familia.

Quería sentirse feliz y en calma de tener a su hija y a su compañero destinado junto a él, a salvo y en los brazos del otro, pero dejar ir lo que había pasado recién con lo de la pesadilla y lo que implicaba el empeoramiento de las pesadillas de Charles no era un lujo que se podía permitir.

Además de que ya había dejado pasar mucho tiempo sin atreverse a volver a tratar el tema, la petición que Charles le había hecho.

—¿Por qué no quieres que mate a… Warren? — Decidió usar el nombre, cuando quería llamarlo por todas las formas despectivas que conocía (incluidas las que conocía en alemán).

Charles no alzo la mirada, pero habló con calma.

—Warren cree que estaba haciendo lo correcto— ¿Cómo era que su compañero destinado podía decir aquello con tanta calma?, estaba por quejarse y negar todo con voz demandante, pero Charles no le permitió interrumpirlo. —Él de verdad cree que el acto de personas siendo controladas con mi telepatía fue realizado por mi voluntad, que yo estaba del lado de Shaw— Erik quería negarse en aceptar lo que el omega decía, pero podía entender perfectamente a donde quería llegar, la razón de porque no consideraba que Warren mereciera morir, incluso si Lensherr no estaba de acuerdo, incluso si lo odiaba, lo entendía. —Él no sabe que yo también estaba siendo controlado— Erik apartó la mirada. —En ese contexto… será condenado por no tener toda la información—

—Te atacó, frente a Jean, frente a Ororo, hirió a Hank, habría herido a Yukio y a Mariko también si se lo hubieras permitido— Afirmó buscando que eso le hiciera entender su punto de vista. Charles suspiró.

—No estoy diciendo que no deba ser castigado, pero la muerte no debe ser ese castigo— Erik volvió a ver la imagen de Charles ensangrentado, sin poder sostener su cabeza, con parpados casi cubriendo por completo sus ojos y todo remarcado por una respiración errática.

Sintió una mano fría enredarse con una de las suyas.

—No quise hacerte enojar— Le murmuraron con ojos levemente llorosos. No podía soportar ver a su compañero destinado así de vulnerable.

Rodeó la mano con las suyas, compartiéndole un poco de su calor.

—No estoy enojado— Concedió con voz suave. Estaba enojado, pero no con Charles. —No me gusta, pero entiendo lo que dices—

Lo entendía, igual que entendía que era momento de dejar de posponer el momento de ir a hablar con Warren.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con él— Charles tensó un poco el cuerpo y aumentó la fuerza con la que se aferraba a sus manos, (porque tal vez se sentía como él, añorante de evitar alejarse del otro) controlando su reacción al instante, para asentir. —Les diré a Alex y Azazel que vengan, se quedaran los dos contigo y con Jean—

Un toque firme a la puerta, terminó por atraer su atención, porque, como había mencionado antes, seguía sin haberse comunicado con Alex y Azazel.

Se apresuró en abrir sin permitirse en pensar en todo lo que podría estar saliendo mal.

¿Warren habría intentado escapar?, por supuesto que solo "intentado", porque Raven y Janos jamás permitirían… frente a él se encontró con Darwin con mano aun alzada como si hubiera estado por tocar de nuevo, un paso detrás de él estaba Angel con mirada gacha y con sus brazos rodeándose a sí misma, como si tratara de protegerse.

—Hola, jefe…— Comenzó Darwin, siendo interrumpido en el acto por su novia.

—¿Puedo hablar con Charles? — Erik los miró con el ceño fruncido, suponía que debía sentir más desconfianza con la situación, pero Angel había sido de gran ayuda en la captura de Warren, siempre había sido amable con Charles y hasta había pasado tiempo con él por voluntad propia. Por otra parte, después de todo lo que pasó en compañía de Darwin durante la guerra, jamás podría no confiar en el hombre, fuer por eso que terminó por girarse un poco para permitir el paso de ambos omegas.

—Siéntense en el comedor, no hagan mucho ruido, Jean está dormida—

—Charles, buenas tardes— Ofreció Darwin en dirección al telépata que se encontraba sentado en el futón. El área en que dormían estaba lo más alejado posible de la puerta de la casa, pero al final seguía tratándose de un cuarto simple en el que todo era visible desde donde sea que se encontraran una vez dentro de la vivienda.

—Oh, hola, Darwin, Angel— Respondió el hombre de ojos azules. Darwin sonrió mientras Angel se mantuvo en silencio. Erik realizó un nuevo ademán de que pasaran al comedor a sentarse, para ir e hincarse junto a Charles.

—Angel quiere hablar contigo— Explicó con simpleza. Charles se notó interesado por saber la razón detrás de la petición de la omega, pero antes de permitirle hacer más preguntas, volvió a hablar. —Te llevaré al comedor— Dijo, buscando no importunar el sueño de su pequeña, procediendo a acomodar al omega entre sus brazos, su compañero destinado le rodeo el cuello en un acto demasiado familiar y cómodo.

Erik luchó por suprimir el recuerdo de cargar a Charles después de encontrarlo siendo ahorcado por Warren, lo logró al enfocarse en el rostro lleno de confianza dirigida a su persona.

"Como mi regalo que me dice que no terminó".

Acomodó a su compañero destinado en la silla libre del comedor, debido a que la silla de ruedas necesitaba una pequeña reparación de una parte no metálica, daño que había sufrido durante el ataque de Warren y que Erik, hasta el momento, no había encontrado el tiempo para solucionarlo.

A pesar de que ya todos se encontraban correctamente localizados para iniciar una conversación, el silencio continuó por más tiempo del esperado. Angel no parecía dispuesta a mirar a Xavier y Darwin se notaba muy preocupado por ella. Erik alzó las cejas en dirección al hombre omega, tratando que ese gesto fuera el mensajero apropiado para un imperativo "hablen", pero solo obtuvo un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Angel? — Al final fue Charles el que acabó con el silencio. Angel tomó aire profundo.

—Lo que… te pasó…— Comenzó y Erik por un momento creyó que se había equivocado; que tal vez había juzgado mal a la mujer omega y que ella tenía algo que ver. La ira casi causo una explosión en su interior. —Debí haberlo sabido, debí… haberte informado apropiadamente— Ella había sabido. —Sabía que te... odiaba, pero no creí que intentaría…— Angel no pudo decir la palabra. Erik lo agradeció, mientras trataba de no permitir que su ira explotara en el exterior.

—¿Tú sabías que Warren atacaría a Charles? — Cuestionó y Angel le regresó la mirada, respirando agitado y completamente paralizada de miedo.

—No, Angel no lo sabía— Se apresuró en afirmar Darwin. —Angel trató de que se apoyaran mutuamente en su nueva vida en Genosha, pero él solo la alejó, además de que a veces se ponía algo agresivo si Angel trataba de insistir demasiado en mantener contacto y yo le dije que, aunque queramos ayudar a alguien, no podemos obligarlos a aceptar nuestra ayuda y que debemos tomar la decisión de alejarnos de personas que no nos están haciendo ningún bien— Explicó Darwin con detalle.

Erik quería confiar completamente en esa explicación, pero se rehusaba, porque equivocarse entre confiar o no, hacía la diferencia en la seguridad de su compañero destinado y de su hija.

Charles colocó su mano sobre una de las que Angel mantenía sobre la mesa.

—Pero sí me informaste Angel, me informaste de lo que sabías, me dijiste que había personas que me culparían de todo—

—… Lo siento— Murmuró la mujer, luchando porque sus palabras pudieran ser entendidas.

—No me debes una disculpa o algo más, Angel, tú siempre has sido muy amable conmigo, me permitiste explicar lo que me sucedió y me dijiste que no creías que yo tuviera que disculparme por lo que pasó, también me viste como alguien merecedor de una nueva vida, incluso ayudaste a detener a Warren, no me debes nada, ni siquiera sentirte culpable— Angel se volvió un desastre discreto de lágrimas y sollozos silenciosos, aferrándose a la mano que Charles había colocado sobre la suya y recargándose contra Darwin cuando este se acercó a abrazarse a su novia, desde un costado.

Erik seguía sin estar del todo convencido de dejar ir el temita de que Angel tal vez pudo haber sabido que Warren atacaría a Charles, pero terminó por ceder cuando su compañero destinado tomó una de sus manos, dedicándole una mirada que solo podía reflejar el honesto deseo de que Erik confiara en él, en Angel, en Darwin y en toda la explicación.

Suspiró, comenzando suaves caricias en la mano entre la suya con el pulgar.

…

No había querido que Erik se fuera. Entendía que debía ir a hablar con Warren y finalmente le había explicado sus motivos para negarse a que se privara al mutante de su vida, no había dejado nada sin decir y aun así sentía que no quería alejarse del alfa.

No se sentía particularmente indefenso, tampoco se sentía paranoico o como si cualquier cosa fuera a atacarlo en el minuto siguiente, pero simplemente no quería tener que estar lejos de Lensherr.

Jean, aun algo adormilada, estaba felizmente jugando con Scott y con Kurt, mientras él estaba sentado en su futón, con Azazel y Alex sentados a su alrededor y justo después de que Darwin se llevara a Angel, a la casa que compartían, a descansar.

—¿Cómo está Hank? — Fue lo primero que se apresuró en preguntarle a Alex. El rubio lo miró curioso, Azazel sonrió.

—Creí que nosotros seríamos los que te haríamos esa pregunta a ti, para saber cómo estás tú— Comentó Azazel con un deje de diversión.

—Y además, creí que tú lo sabrías, ves a Hank todos los días— Agregó Alex. Charles les sonrió.

—Ah, pero yo… — No se atrevió a decir que estaba bien. —Es que siento que Hank no me va a decir honestamente si su herida aún le molesta—

—Sí, tiende a ser esa clase de persona— Aceptó Alex. —Pero la herida que le hizo el bastardo de Warren ya se cerró completamente, no te preocupes, ni siquiera dejó cicatriz, ya me aseguré— Azazel colocó una mano sobre su boca abierta, exagerando una pose dramática de sorpresa. El rostro de Alex se encendió como una luz led roja. —No me refería a… bueno claramente vi el pecho desnudo de… pero es que… ¡ay, bueno, claramente Hank y yo tenemos sexo!, así que sí, vi su pecho— Azazel rio un poco seguramente satisfecho con la reacción que su acción había generado. Charles se limitó a sonreír, porque se sentía un poco mal por el omega más joven, pero también se sentía divertido con la situación. Summers logró recuperarse de su vergüenza previa con bastante rapidez. —Hank ya te habló de que su ata… vismo… atavismo… ¿lo dije bien?— Lo cuestionó, a lo que le contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Alex continuó con su frase como si la pregunta nunca hubiera sido hecha. —Que su atavismo se agrava cuando está enojado o en peligro— Charles volvió a asentir.

—Me había hablado un poco, me dijo que creó un suero para disminuir el fenotipo de su mutación, pero no me hablo de los detalles de las características de su atavismo—

—Se pone como un sasquatch azul— Comentó Azazel, no con burla si no como un dato concreto sin lugar a dudas

—Sí, sí, le sale vello en todo el cuerpo, azul, es vello azul y sus facciones cambian un poco—

—Oh, vaya—

—La herida que le hizo Warren fue lo suficientemente grave como para activar su atavismo, pero es el hecho de que su activis-atavismo— Se corrigió a sí mismo con rapidez. —Se activó lo que hizo que su herida se curara tan rápido, así que tranquilo, él está bien—

—Me alivia que no me estuviera mintiendo—

—Es demasiado nerd para mentir sin ser descubierto— Eso no tenía mucho sentido para Charles, pero suponía que para Alex sí, si usaba la expresión con confianza y soltura. —¿Y tú cómo estás? — Debía dar una respuesta rápida, pero no tenía una.

Abrió la boca unas cuantas veces, pero simplemente no encontraba la respuesta que se sintiera correcta. Decir "estoy bien" no se sentía como la verdad.

—Tú también eres demasiado nerd para mentir— Agregó Alex, con un marcado tono juguetón que logró calmarlo.

—Entendemos que no debe ser fácil encontrar qué decir cuando te preguntan "cómo estás" después de pasar por algo como lo que tú— Dijo Azazel sin generar presión, por lo que se animó a decir lo primero que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento justo.

—No es como si no hubiera esperado que pasara algo así en algún momento—

—Charles…— Nombró Alex como si sintiera que aquel pensamiento fuera demasiado triste. Charles no lo pensaba… nunca lo había visto así, porque se suponía que él lo merecía, esa clase de trato, o al menos hacía había sido, ahora…

—Esperarlo no hace que estés bien con ello— Habló nuevamente el alfa. —Sabes, puedes decirnos que no estás bien o directamente decirnos que no quieres hablar de ello, son respuestas perfectamente válidas—

—Lo son— Aportó Alex, con total aceptación a lo dicho por la pareja de Raven.

Se sentía constantemente tan rodeado de apoyo. Miró un momento a Jean, refugiándose por un instante en los susurros cálidos de su mente.

—Creo que no lo estoy manejando tan mal— Alex soltó una risa suave.

—Definitivamente mejor que el jefe—

—Sí, mejor que Erik, aunque para ser justos con él, yo sí creí que estaría manejando esto muchísimo peor— Comentó el mutante de piel roja.

—Sí, como un alma errante llena de culpa y pena— Dijo Alex con burla y él entendía que el alfa y el omega solo estaban tratando de relajarlo, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran al recordar a Erik disculpándose cuando recién despertó, porque se sentía culpable de lo que Warren le había hecho e intentado hacer. Summers lució muy alarmado al acto. —Oh, Charles, no, ¡lo siento! —

—No queríamos hacerte…— Trató de decir Azazel.

—Se disculpó conmigo como si fuera culpable de algo— Terminó por soltar de forma entrecortada, limpiando su rostro.

—Así que habló contigo, por eso…— Posó su mirada interrogante en Azazel, el alfa sonrió negando suavemente con la cabeza. —Nada, nada, claramente es porque tú estás con él que se ha mantenido tan centrado— ¿Qué se suponía que…?, Charles no había hecho nada más que decirle a Erik la verdad. —Charles, quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz de que estés a salvo, que Erik y Jean te hayan recuperado y por supuesto que todos en la isla podamos seguir teniéndote en nuestras vidas—

—Completamente de acuerdo—

La vocecita al fondo de su cabeza intentó hacer ruido, explicándole por qué no merecía aquellas palabras, por qué era malo que hubiera conservado su vida, por qué estaba mal que estuviera en las vidas de Erik y de Jean, pero esa vocecita no estaba siendo lo suficientemente ruidosa como para que él no pudiera ignorarla.

—Aduladores— Dijo como una broma mientras trataba de limpiar nuevamente su rostro de cualquier rastro de lágrimas, acción interrumpida por Jean lanzándose a su regazo.

"¿Quieres un abrazo?, ¿quieres que intente hablarle a Erik sin moverme?, funcionó una vez, te gustan sus abrazos, ¿verdad?, yo me siento feliz y sin ganas de llorar cuando me abraza, ¿tú también?" La primera respuesta de Charles fue abrazarla.

—Gracias, sí necesitaba un abrazo, pero no tenemos que llamar a Erik, está ocupado—

"¿Y si otro señor pájaro quiere hacerte algo malo otra vez?"

—Eso no va a pasar, pero si pasa… sí, sería una buena razón para avisarle a Erik— Jean asintió totalmente convencida.

—Charles— Llamó Scott atrayendo su atención. — ¿Y tu silla con ruedas? —

—Sí, siempre que te visitamos a ti y a Jean y al señor Erik, tú te sientas en tu silla con ruedas, ¿por qué ahora estás en tu camita? — Agregó Kurt, uniéndose a la conversación.

—Creo que sentarte en tu silla con ruedas debe ser más divertido— Concluyó Scott, yendo a acomodarse al regazo de su hermano.

"La silla con ruedas de Charles se rompió". Jean adornó sus palabras mentales con un toque de tristeza, que Charles también había experimentado al ver su pobre silla de ruedas.

—Sí, mi silla se rompió y necesita ser reparada, por eso no puedo usarla por ahora—

—Oh, qué triste— Exclamó Kurt con decepción real, acercándose a abrazar a su papá por el cuello. —Y eso que fue un regalo de "te amo" del señor Erik—

—Kurt— Riño levemente Azazel como si no quisiera que su hijo dejara realmente de pensar que existían los "regalos de te amo".

No tenía un espejo a la mano, pero no lo necesitaba para saber que con solo ver su rostro otros podrían sentir vergüenza ajena.

—Estoy seguro de que el jefe la va a reparar y Charles tendrá su silla de ruedas de regalo funcionando como antes o hasta mejor—

—Cierto, Erik es un hombre muy habilidoso— Dijo, esperando que fuera suficiente para hacer que su rojo rostro pasara desapercibido.

—Terco, más bien es terco, se rehúsa a perder— Explicó Azazel. A Charles, eso definitivamente le sonaba como Erik.

Los niños rieron junto con Charles, aunque probablemente no entendían del todo.

La corta conversación se vio interrumpida por el toque a la puerta.

Alex se levantó a abrir, encontrándose con Yukio cargando a Ororo.

—Hola— Saludó la mujer beta en compañía de la mano de Ororo agitándose. Alex la dejó pasar, después de un acuerdo mutuo entre él y Azazel realizado con miradas y asentimientos de cabeza. Pero antes de aceptar entrar a la casa, desde la entrada de esta, Yukio realizó una remarcada reverencia de pie.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Charles! — Exclamó en voz alta, atrayendo hasta la atención de los niños. —Estoy segura de que podría haberlo hecho mejor, pude haber ayudado a protegerte, pero permití tu secuestro— Explicó sin hacer ademán de que se enderezaría.

Para este punto los niños habían corrido a esconderse tras su adulto correspondiente y pese a la confusa situación, alzaron una mano para saludar a Ororo.

—No, no tienes que…— Seguía sin poder creer que las personas se disculparan con él.

Hank, Erik, Angel, ahora Yukio también…

—Tomaste la decisión correcta, evitar luchar con Warren para que ni Ororo ni Jean…— Se giró un momento a ver a su hija, sonriéndole. —No merecen ver más violencia— Agregó en un susurro, para tomar aire profunda y lentamente, buscando no escucharse demasiado agitado. —Además pudieron ayudar más rápido a Hank, así que definitivamente fue la mejor opción— Charles estaba convencido. Yukio alzó el rostro, aun en reverencia. —No tienes que disculparte— La beta se enderezó finalmente.

—¿Se van a quedar? — Cuestionó Alex con una sonrisa de medio lado. Ororo lució inmediatamente emocionada de poder estar ahí. Charles sonrió también, pero su sonrisa disminuyó al recordar que Ellie no estaba de acuerdo con que su hija estuviera en presencia de Charles.

Pero en lugar de negarse, Yukio bajó a Ororo, quien corrió hacia los menores como si estuviera acostumbrada a aquello, para que los cuatro se alejaran de los adultos y procedieran a reanudar su diversión.

Aunque más tranquila, Yukio seguía nerviosa, ahí en medio de la habitación, únicamente dando unos cuantos pasos hacia el interior.

—En realidad, sé que tal vez es pedir demasiado, pero… Ellie está afuera y le gustaría hablar contigo Charles, si es posible— Alex frunció el ceño, Azazel alzó una ceja con interés.

No entendía de qué querría hablar Ellie.

Yukio suspiró.

—Se portará bien, prometo que si no lo hace yo misma le haré pagar— Afirmó la mujer y eso le causó un poco de diversión, además de que seguía aportando a mantenerlo distraído de su nerviosismo por la ausencia de Erik y el conocimiento de que el alfa estaba hablando con Warren.

—¿Estás bien con eso Charles? — Lo cuestionó Azazel y él aceptó.

—Sí, hablaré con Ellie— Yukio salió de la casa un momento, para regresar en compañía de su novia alfa.

La mujer de cabello corto los miró en su forma habitual, para luego sentarse en donde Alex les indicó, cerca de Charles.

—No voy a dudar en usar mi mutación si se te ocurre hacer algo en contra de Charles— Afirmó Alex, como una certera amenaza.

Ellie asintió, luciendo como si no le importara, para luego enfocarse en él. Charles no sabía qué esperar de esta conversación, porque la última vez que habló con la alfa terminó con el recordatorio de que no merecía esta vida llena de personas cálidas y amables, en la que se le había ofrecido una familia.

—Quería agradecerte por tomar la decisión de dejar que el mutante con alas te llevara para así poder mantener a salvo a los otros que estaban en el laboratorio—

No esperaba que ese fuera el motivo de la visita de Ellie y por los rostros de Alex y Azazel, ellos tampoco. La única que parecía saber, era Yukio, lo que tenía sentido.

—Sé que probablemente solo lo hiciste por tu hija, pero mantuviste a salvo a mi familia… y a Mariko, así que te agradezco por eso— No sabía qué decir. —También quería disculparme, por como actué antes— Ellie hizo una pausa corta como si estuviera acomodando sus ideas. —No te grite o me negué a que tuvieras contacto con Ororo porque creyera que realmente eras una amenaza por el hecho de que eres un telépata, actué así porque proyecté a alguien más en ti— Esta vez hasta Yukio lució perdida.

—Nunca mencionaste…— La beta no continuó, decidiendo mantenerse callada.

Ellie se estaba disculpando con él, ¿todo esto era real?

Después de ser secuestrado por Warren, golpeado, amenazado de asesinato, había regresado a esta tranquila y feliz vida con Erik y Jean, siendo amado por la menor y escuchando a Erik decirle que era "su regalo", recibiendo disculpas, siendo protegido por personas que lo apreciaban y ahora la persona que le había tratado como creía merecer le estaba pidiendo perdón.

Ellie enfocó su mirada en Azazel.

—Recuerdo saber que tú estabas de parte de Shaw— Dijo con llaneza, sin rastro de ira o demanda en la voz. El ambiente se volvió tenso ante el comentario.

—Soy… era un espía— Afirmó el padre de Kurt y Ellie asintió como si aceptara la idea sin más.

—Conocí a Emma Frost, antes de que ella conociera a Shaw— Charles tuvo que mantener los ojos cerrados un momento más del necesario al escuchar ambos nombres, al ver los ojos fríos de ambos, al recordar el sonido de sus voces. —Podrías decir que éramos familia, cuidó de mí, la Emma que creí conocer jamás habría hecho todo lo que hizo estando con Shaw, los asesinatos, los mutantes encerrados y a los que les arrebataron su voluntad, cambió después de conocerlo y darse cuenta de que eran compañeros destinados, cambió tanto que… llegó al punto en que me dijo que me mataría si Shaw se lo pedía, porque él era su compañero destinado—

Emma Frost, la mujer omega que parecía un monstruo en su cabeza… había sido una persona que fue amada antes de la guerra.

—Yo confiaba en Emma, era mi familia, la amaba y ella simplemente no pudo ir en contra de su compañero destinado, se volvió alguien completamente diferente, alguien que podría herirme hasta a mí, cuando siempre me dijo lo importante que era para ella— Dijo con la mirada desenfocada. —Tú eres un telépata como ella y… no puedo decir que sus personalidades son iguales pero algunas cosas en ti me recuerdan a ella, también claro, está tu relación con Erik Lensherr…— Charles, demasiado pensativo y enfocado en las palabras de Ellie no pudo ver las señas que Alex le hacía del otro lado del futón, pidiéndole a la alfa que no mencionara eso. —Quiero decir no es realmente lo mismo porque claramente, a diferencia de Shaw y Emma, ustedes se aman, ah…—

A… ¿Amor?

Sintió su rostro demasiado caliente de golpe. Pero qué cosas creía Ellie, sí, Charles era importante para Erik y el alfa era importante para Charles, eran amigos, eran familia...

—¿Te sientes bien?, te ves acalorado, ¿no tienes fiebre o algo?— Comentó Ellie con ceño fruncido.

—E-estoy bien—

—Bueno, como sea, el punto es que proyecté a Emma en ti, confié en ella y después la perdí, no quería confiar en ti y que todo se repitiera, pero eso no fue justo para ti porque tú no tienes la culpa de nada de eso, lo siento— Agregó Ellie y él se concentró en las palabras en lugar de en sus pensamientos. —Incluso si no puedes perdonarme, lo aceptaré, pero te pido que no culpes a Ororo, por favor, permitan que juegue con Jean y si estás de acuerdo, una vez que te recuperes, por favor enséñale a escribir y leer— Ellie lució casi avergonzada con su petición, Yukio sonrió como si sintiera ternura al ver a su novia.

Erik había estado muy molesto por lo que había pasado con Ellie antes, pero sonrió, sin poder imaginar que el alfa le negaría a Ororo jugar con Jean.

—Por supuesto que puede jugar con Jean, y claro que puede unirse a aprender a leer y escribir— Concedió sin pensarlo demasiado.

Tenía mucho que contarle a Erik, deseaba que no hubiera más problemas y que el alfa estuviera ya aquí con él y con Jean.

"Ustedes se aman".

Y Charles recordó los abrazos, las manos entrelazadas, dormir abrazados, la forma en que era observado por el alfa como si él fuera realmente apreciado, porque lo era, porque Erik dijo que era importante para él, que era su regalo, que…

Pero eso… no era así.

Solo quería que Erik regresara pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, ¡Espero y fuera disfrutable!


	25. Veinticinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Favor de leer todas las advertencias previas, gracias.

Erik miró al sujeto sentado en el piso de la habitación, con la espalda contra una de las cuatro paredes, parecía únicamente capaz de dedicarse a respirar y parpadear, eso era por efecto del medicamento que le habían estado administrando (con previa aprobación de Hank), actualmente no era suficiente dosis para mantenerlo inconsciente, pero sí para mantenerlo levemente desorientado y somnoliento.

Casi parecía alguien común, alguien que podría cualquier día haber ido con Erik a quejarse de su ración de alimento o a comentar que se casaría o vincularía con "x" habitante de Genosha. Pero no, ese hombre se trataba del bastardo que intentó matar al omega que Erik amaba, a su compañero destinado.

No había querido preguntar por los eventos suscitados en la isla vecina desde la perspectiva de Charles, porque supuso que Xavier no querría hablar de ello y porque al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba el omega, (ensangrentado, heridas por todo el cuerpo, ropa desarreglada), sumado a la posición en la que habían estado Warren y Charles cuando los encontraron, no necesitaba preguntar realmente.

Le provocaba un dolor indescriptible el imaginar a Charles a completa merced de Warren, imaginar lo que habría pasado si no hubieran llegado a tiempo, entender la razón por la que el bastardo desacomodó la ropa de Charles o el recordar como su compañero destinado admitió pensar que todo había terminado para él.

Quería hacerlo sufrir, agonizar hasta que llegara al punto de rogar por la muerte y una vez ahí torturarlo mucho más, que sintiera que la única forma de salvación era la muerte, pero que la única persona que podía entregársela no lo haría, disfrutar con sus agónicas suplicas desesperadas, rogando por el fin de su vida, para finalmente un día matarlo.

Pero Charles no quería eso, ¿su compañero destinado se enojaría con él si iba en contra de sus deseos? No quería actuar de forma que pareciera que no escuchaba o que no le interesaban los deseos del telépata.

Suspiró, girándose a ver a sus acompañantes. Se suponía que solo Raven y Janos debían estar presentes, pero Logan, siendo el bastardo desconfiado que era, se había auto-invitado; y la verdad era que Erik solo veía ventajas con la presencia de los dos alfas en los que más confiaba. Miró a cada uno de sus compañeros a los ojos.

—No me dejen matarlo— Raven se notó confundida ante la petición, probablemente porque esperaba que Warren muriera y que todos pudieran olvidarse de esto, la verdad es que Erik no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella después de que la alfa le ofreciera ese necesitado consuelo hacía una semana, pero, aunque su amiga no entendía la petición, asintió.

Janos, siendo el hombre eficiente que siempre era, aceptó sin mostrar en su rostro inconformidad o confusión.

Logan lo miró casi como si pudiera entender la totalidad de la situación.

—Abre la puerta— Le ordenó a este último, quien obedeció.

La puerta hizo bastante ruido al ser abierta y, por supuesto, la atención del mutante con alas fue atraída, con ojos un poco desenfocados y con movimientos aletargados, pareciendo que solo tenía la fuerza suficiente como para alzar el rostro.

—Pero si es el héroe del mundo moderno— Dijo, en voz baja y lenta. Erik aprovechó la presencia de una varilla metálica de unos 40 cm, entre los escombros de una de las esquinas de la descuidada habitación para alzarla con su mutación y usarla para golpear a Warren en la frente. El rubio de inmediato protestó. —¿¡Qué mierda!? — Sangre brotó de la superficial herida recién creada.

—Cállate— Ordenó en voz imponente y liberando su aroma, Warren lució como si no pudiera ni parpadear. —¿Te das cuenta de la situación en la que estás?, sigues con vida únicamente porque así lo he querido, solo hablarás si yo así lo quiero—

—Mátame no me importa, ¿por qué querría vivir en este asqueroso lugar que perdona a un asesino?, mataste a Shaw solo porque era un alfa y no podías cogértelo, ah, pero se trata de un omega y sin importar todas las cosas crueles e inhumanas que hizo como…— esta vez hizo que los cuatro cuchillos que intentaba mantener ocultos entre su ropa en todo momento terminaran flotando en el aire a escasos segundos para lanzarlos con ayuda de su mutación al cuerpo de Warren en lugares estratégicos que causaran dolor pero que hicieran que fuera imposible para el alfa morir por esa clase de heridas.

El mutante con alas soltó un alarido de dolor.

—¡Mátame, mátame o te juro que lo voy a matar!, ¡Lo voy a matar y así vengaré a los que murieron y salvaré a los que siguen vivos! —Removió cada uno de los cuchillos clavados en el cuerpo de Warren con su mutación, provocando nuevos quejidos. —Los voy a salvar a todos de sus manipulaciones, hasta a ti, ¡oh gran héroe del mundo moderno! —Exclamó con sarcasmo y sonrisa torcida. —Los está controlando con su telepatía, ¿no?, no importa, a mí ya no puede controlarme— Agregó sin dejar de sonreír, luciendo claramente trastornado. —Creí que necesitaría el casco de Shaw, porque yo lo sé, ese casco era para que ningún telépata entrara a su cabeza, pero aun sin ese jodido casco, el telépata no pudo hacer nada contra mí— Erik le dio un nuevo golpe en la cabeza con la varilla metálica, satisfecho con el nuevo quejido de dolor.

—No puede usar su mutación con nadie porque usamos anti-mutágeno con él, imbécil— Explicó, escupiendo la ofensa. Warren movió la cabeza, negándose a creer.

—¿Es así de bueno cogiendo para que lo defiendas tanto? — Comentó el otro aparentando sentirse intocable, sin ningún rastro de miedo por su situación actual.

Quería matarlo, iba a matarlo, sería muy sencillo.

Su mutación terminó saliéndose de control y la puerta metálica se cerró de golpe.

—¡Erik! — Escuchó el llamado de Logan, seguido de su aroma natural de alfa dominante. El bastardo lo conocía bien, sabía que si bien su llamado no sería suficiente para atraer su atención un "aparentemente" amenazante aroma de otro alfa atraería a su instinto.

Después del sonido que había hecho la puerta al cerrarse el aroma de Warren (así como su expresión) se habían tornado temerosos (más por gran estruendo que otra cosa), por lo que había funcionado su instinto alfa lo obligó a mirar a Logan, pero en lugar de encontrar al alfa (El alfa sublevado que estaba yendo en contra de su autoridad), se encontró con el rostro de Charles apenas visible a través de la pequeña ventana, con rostro repleto de angustia.

No pudo escuchar su voz, pero Charles movió los labios en un claro "No".

Erik dejó de imponer fuerza en la puerta y su mente se enfrió al instante, momento justo en el que Charles se convirtió en una incómoda Raven y también momento en el que pudo notar como Janos parecía preparado para usar su mutación de ser necesario.

La puerta fue abierta y miradas interrogantes lo recibieron.

Erik bajó la mirada, concentrándose en Warren, asintió en dirección a sus compañeros, quienes entendieron la orden de inmediato, procediendo a drogar al mutante con alas.

—¡No me toquen! — Exclamó mientras era retenido por Logan y Raven, Janos se preparaba para inyectarlo directamente en la vena. —¡Defiéndelo todo lo que quieras, pero lo voy a matar y a humillarlo como él hizo con muchos mutantes!, ¡Voy a escapar y…! — Él silencio llegó de a poco, cuando las palabras del idiota fueron volviéndose susurros, hasta que su cabeza cayó de lado, completamente laxa.

Erik pudo notar las miradas de Raven, Logan y Janos, cuestionando lo que debían hacer después, él se limitó a flexionar el dedo índice de su mano izquierda con la palma hacia arriba, haciendo que los cuchillos dejaran el cuerpo del alfa alado, acomodándolos nuevamente en las fundas que mantenía bajo su ropa.

—Ahora vuelvo— Advirtió secamente y salió del lugar.

…

Darwin la había mantenido escondida contra su cuerpo, mientras colocaba besos en su cabeza de tanto en tanto.

—Te amo— Le susurraron al oído.

Aún seguía preguntándose qué cosa increíblemente buena había hecho para lograr que alguien tan perfecto como Darwin la amara.

Quería quedarse en el futón, disfrutando de la calidez y del aroma suave de su novio para siempre. Por desgracia su "para siempre" tuvo que terminar en ese instante, al escuchar el insistente toque en la puerta de su casa.

Darwin se levantó justo después de colocar un nuevo beso en su frente.

—Vuelvo rápido— Le dijo, para dirigirse a la entrada. Escuchó el rechinar familiar de las bisagras seguido de la voz de su pareja. —¿Jefe? — Al procesar la pregunta, se apresuró en levantarse, cosa que supo que fue la acción correcta a realizar, al alcanzar a escuchar la contestación del alfa líder.

—Necesito hablar con Angel— Ella se acercó con corazón agitado y anticipando algún problema ocurrido con Warren, sin ponerse de acuerdo de qué era lo que la aterraba más, si escuchar que el hombre había muerto o si escuchar que había nuevamente escapado e intentado herir a alguien más, todo mientras Salvadore se aseguraba discretamente de que su ropa no estuviera tan mal acomodada después de pasar algunas horas acostada.

—Hola, jefe— Saludó, atrayendo la atención del héroe del mundo moderno hacia ella de inmediato.

—Angel— Comenzó Lensherr y ella entendió que la razón de la visita le sería explicada sin preámbulos. —¿Aceptarías hablar con Warren? — Darwin varió su expresión muy ligeramente entre preocupación y sorpresa, con un ligero toque que le solicitaba a Angel que no aceptara. Erik continuó hablando. —Quiero matarlo, eso es lo único que quiero hacer, matarlo y olvidarme de su existencia, para mí él solo representa una amenaza para Charles— Angel sintió que quería llorar al escuchar lo que alguien más consideraba del hombre que había intentado mantenerla protegida mientras estuvieron encerrados, el hombre que trató de ofrecerle consuelo cuando la culpa casi logró hacerla suicidarse, pero no podía culpar al jefe y tampoco a Charles, lo que acababa de escuchar era completamente válido y algo que Warren se había ganado con sus acciones, incluso si ella deseaba que no ocurriera. —Pero Charles no quiere eso— Agregó después el jefe y ella se notó confundida, pero suponía que era una respuesta que debió esperar, considerando la culpa que el omega mayor cargaba.

Cuando hablaron no lo había insinuado, pero ¿habría creído que era algo que merecía?... ¡Qué mierda!, ella había estado tan deseosa de consuelo y perdón que no se detuvo a pensar que tal vez al hablar con el telépata le habría dado más razones para sentirse culpable, para creer que Warren no merecía la muerte, pese a lo que hizo.

—Dice que él no tenía toda la información para entender que realmente Charles fue una víctima como tú o como Warren, y aunque no estoy de acuerdo quiero estar seguro de que la petición de Charles no puede ser cumplida, pero como ese bastardo no puede hablar conmigo sin decir que va a matar a mi…— Erik guardo silencio de golpe, tragando saliva, luciendo incómodo. —A Charles y como no puedo asegurar que no lo voy a matar si sigo hablando con él, quería saber si tú querías intentar explicarle su situación— El jefe acababa de darle la oportunidad de darle una posibilidad a Warren de vivir.

Puso su atención en Darwin. El hombre omega que amaba quien le regresó la mirada con el claro deseo de que Angel se negara, pero que al final cerró los ojos para sonreírle como si le dijera a Angel que debía intentarlo.

—Lo haré, hablaré con él— Aceptó.

…

Ya lo había visto, con sus alas encadenadas, extremidades amarradas y drogado al punto en que apenas podía sostener su cabeza derecha, aun así, le dolía ver así a su amigo.

—Warren, tienes que hablar conmigo— El alfa ni siquiera se giró a verla y ella enfocó su mirada en Raven, Logan y Janos de pie frente a la entrada de la habitación con la puerta abierta, dispuestos a intervenir de ser necesario.

Erik estaba más atrás sentado en una de las sillas que los guardianes de su amigo habían traído, como si así buscara mantener la calma.

—Warren, la oportunidad que Erik me dio de hablar contigo es para considerar que tu castigo después de lo que hiciste no sea la muerte—

—Esa es una estupidez, si no me mata voy a matar al telépata—

—Warren— Riñó.

—¿Por qué no lo entiendes Angel?, ¡Tú también estuviste a su merced!, hiciste cosas que no querías porque él estaba en tu cabeza, ¿¡Por qué lo defiendes!?, quieres pretender y tener una ridícula vida feliz falsa con ese estúpido omega al que llamas novio y jugar a los mejores amigos con Charles mientras le trenzan el cabello a su bastard…— La casa presentó un marcado temblor, que la obligó a sostenerse de la pared más cercana y que hizo que Warren terminara resbalando cambiando su posición de estar sentado a estar acostado.

—¡Cállate Warren! — Le ordenó, a lo que el alfa terminó por obedecer, probablemente más asustado por el efecto de la mutación de Erik que por las palabras de Angel. El temblor se detuvo. —Charles es inocente—

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?, ¡Tú lo viste en tu cabeza también!, ¡tú también lo recuerdas!, ¡Ese bastardo es un monstruo! —

—¡Tú y yo también somos monstruos! — Gritó y posteriormente hizo una pausa para recuperar la compostura. —A ojos de los que matamos, a ojos de los que herimos y dejamos con vida, somos monstruos—

—No lo somos, fuimos obligados a…—

—Charles también—

—¡Eso no es verdad, él es el que…! —

—¡Yo lo vi! — Gritó nuevamente, acallando al otro. — Lo vi, inconsciente, conectado a montones de cables, casi desnudo, desnutrido… siempre custodiado, ¿a quién más que estaba del lado de Shaw viste con esa apariencia? — Warren luciendo confundido, inseguro, le causó una ligera sensación de alivio ante la posibilidad de que realmente su amigo aun podía acceder a un castigo menor que la muerte.

—N-no— Tartamudeó el alfa encadenado, negando con la cabeza unas cuantas veces, pero con un toque de desesperación como si buscara luchar con el efecto de los medicamentos que le administraban. —Eso no es verdad, él es culpable, él es un monstruo, él…— Se apresuró en intentar incrementar la inseguridad de Warren, el deje de duda que comenzaba a mostrar, cuando hasta ahora había lucido tan confiado de sus creencias.

—Charles fue encerrado y obligado a usar su mutación como todos nosotros, en contra de su voluntad, intentaste matar a alguien inocente, intentaste…— Angel no podía decirlo, pero sabía que Warren no solo había querido matar al telépata, ella había visto la ropa desarreglada del omega mayor.

¿Había pasado o solo se había quedado en un intento?

¿De verdad Warren merecía la oportunidad que Charles le estaba dando?

Hasta ahora había estado confundida, preocupada, triste, insegura, pero ahora se había agregado un incesante sentimiento iracundo.

No quería dejar nada sin decir, aunque no sabía si hablar con tanta libertad haría enojar al alfa líder, tampoco le habían advertido sobre algo de lo que no pudiera hablar, así que continuó con seguridad.

—La única razón de que sigas con vida y de que Erik me permita hablar contigo es porque Charles le pidió que no te matara, porque dice que no tenías toda la información, ¿te das cuenta?, la persona que atacaste abogó por tu vida—

—É-él está jugando con la cabeza de todos, nada de eso es verdad, tú crees haber visto algo, pero…—

—¡Por Dios, Warren!, ¡No puede usar su mutación le inyectaron anti-mutágeno! —Sintió que había gritado demasiado, que ya no podía ver a su amigo a la cara.

—Él no puede… no puede no ser el culpable, está constantemente en mis pesadillas… en las pesadillas de todos, ¿qué pasa con los que murieron con los que…? —

—La muerte de Sebastian Shaw y de Emma Frost fue la venganza por sus muertes— Warren se veía confundido, la seguridad e ira con la que la había enfrentado antes había desaparecido, ahora no parecía poder ni alzar el rostro.

Angel se rehusaba a continuar en esa habitación, salió, para girarse y ver a Logan, Raven y Janos encargarse del alfa.

Erik solo la miró un segundo, para dar un asentimiento de cabeza y presenciar con un lento parpadear como Warren era nuevamente puesto a dormir.

…

Trató de enfocarse en sonreírle a los niños.

—Es mi turno entonces— Comentó para cerrar los ojos, mientras escuchaba las risas infantiles adornadas con la de Alex y Azazel, anticipándose al dibujo desastroso que haría. —Ok, la cabeza— Explicó al tiempo que hacía un círculo. —Sus ojos y su sonrisa— Kurt hizo un curioso sonido de sorpresa para soltar una sonora carcajada en compañía de Scott, Charles podía escuchar la risa de Jean en su cabeza, no pudo evitar reír también, incluso si no podía ver su creación. —Oh, su nariz, casi la olvido, ¿cómo va a respirar?, ahora voy a hacer su cuerpo—

—Es como una "i" con cabeza flotante— Exclamó el Summers menor.

"¡Es verdad!"

—Scott, Charles necesita concentrarse— Explicó Alex, buscando hablar con seriedad.

—Pero necesita muchísima concentración— Comentó Azazel.

—Papi, Shhh— Riñó Kurt con la alegría reflejada en su voz.

—Su cabello— Procedió, decidiendo que continuar dibujando era la mejor respuesta.

"Tiene el pelo chino, me gusta, aunque ahí no va el pelo… creo", se permitió volver a reír, para escuchar el toque a la puerta, seguido de la voz de Erik.

—Soy yo, ábranme— Dejó de tener los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como un tipo diferente de felicidad y calma se apoderaba de él. Le gustaba estar en compañía de Alex, Azazel, Scott y Kurt, pero nada se comparaba a pasar su tiempo en presencia de Erik.

Sonrió, anticipándose a la visión del alfa entrando por la puerta.

"…ustedes se aman".

Sintió como su sonrisa casi se volvió un gesto de incomodidad y su rostro le pareció que nuevamente irradiaba calor.

Esta vez el que se había levantado a abrir la puerta era Azazel, aunque para ser exactos, hizo a Kurt a un lado y se teletransportó junto a la entrada, permitiéndole a Charles dejar de imaginarlo y al fin ver a Erik de regreso en la casa.

El alfa paseó su mirada por todo el lugar hasta concentrarse en Jean corriendo hasta él, alzándola en brazos y mimándola mientras la mantenía en su regazo, como si hubieran pasado días sin verse y no escasas dos horas.

Justo en medio del abrazo que Lensherr mantenía con su hija, su mirada se enfocó en Charles, adornando todo con una sonrisa suave y la verdad era que Xavier podía pretender, pero podía sentir como las emociones que el alfa transmitía cuando se enfocaba en él, no eran las mismas que transmitía cuando miraba a otros, tal vez la que más se comparaba era a la forma en que miraba a Jean, pero incluso ahí, era diferente.

Solo tenía que enfocar su atención en el rostro de Erik, en como su expresión se suavizaba y sus ojos adquirían un cierto brillo para sentirse cálido, feliz, protegido, para estar seguro de que cuando Erik le había dicho "Eres importante para mí", no estaba mintiendo.

Pero de ahí a considerar que lo que Ellie había dicho era verdad… ¿Erik amando a Charles?

¿Charles amaba a Erik?

—¿Todo bien? — Cuestionó Lensherr con cejas levemente arrugadas con preocupación. Se apresuró en sonreír.

—Sí— Contestó levemente falto de aire y con extraño entusiasmo que le dio un poco de vergüenza, se regañó mentalmente y aunque (a pesar de su curioso comportamiento) Erik pareció conforme con su respuesta, parecía que algo en el ambiente del lugar lo acababa de poner alerta, más específicamente algo en el aroma de su hogar, por la forma en que alzó el rostro levemente, para luego acercarse a oler a Jean, haciéndola reír.

"Erik me hace cosquillas" La escuchó transmitir con diversión.

—¿Estuvo alguien más aquí? — Cuestionó el alfa y Alex y Azazel de inmediato lucieron nerviosos, aun si intentaron ocultarlo.

—Bueno…—

—Eh…— Sus visitantes adultos comenzaron un extraño tartamudeo.

—Yukio— Comenzó Alex, Azazel asintió unas cuantas veces, buscando mantener su rostro relajado.

—¡Ororo! — Exclamó Kurt con emoción e incluso alzando una mano con mucha energía.

"¡La mami enojada de Ororo!" Pensó su hija con entusiasmo.

—¡La mami enojada de Ororo! — Charles tenía que hablar con Erik, Hank y Alex de esa extraña capacidad de Scott de escuchar los pensamientos de Jean y reproducirlos, por ahora debía enfocarse en como Erik estaba notablemente molesto con Alex y Azazel.

—¿Por qué la…? — Comenzó a reprochar, pero Xavier se dijo que debía apresurarse y detener al alfa, por lo que lo interrumpió.

—Se disculpó— Logró decir, atrayendo la atención de Erik hacia él de nueva cuenta.

—Y te dio las gracias también— Aseveró Azazel. Charles cerró los ojos por un instante, porque era extraño escuchar agradecimientos de alguien que pensó que lo odiaba.

Porque además Ellie había mencionado que Erik y él se amaban.

—Sí, también— El alfa líder seguía notándose molesto. —Te explicaré lo que pasó con Ellie, pero antes por qué no dejas que Azazel, Kurt, Scott y Alex se vayan a sus casas— Solicitó sin entender porque Azazel hizo mucha presión con sus labios como si quisiera aguantarse la risa, mientras que Alex miró en otra dirección con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bien— Concedió Erik sin apartar su mirada de él.

—Bien, ¿es cambio de turno verdad? — Cuestionó Azazel en dirección a Erik para luego alzar a su hijo en brazos sin esperar una respuesta. —Kurt vamos con mami— El pequeño de inmediato le facilitó la acción a su papá. —Dile adiós a Jean, Charles y a Erik, ¿Alex, necesitas que los lleve? —

—Adiós Jean, Adiós Charles, adiós señor Erik— Comentó Kurt al mismo tiempo que su padre hacía la pregunta a los Summers, mientras Charles y Jean le ofrecían al pequeño una despedida de mano agitándose en el aire.

—No, gracias, caminaremos, ¿verdad Scott? — El pequeño castaño asintió feliz.

—¿Iremos al laboratorio con Hank? — Alex le sonrió a su hermano menor.

—Bueno, Kurt, diles adiós a Scott y Alex también—

—¡Adiós, Adiós! — Exclamó el niño usando ambas manos para despedirse justo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

—Nosotros también nos vamos, adiós— Dijo Alex seguido de su hermano.

—Adiós, Jean, Charles, señor Erik— Se despidió el menor sin moverse pese a que su hermano había iniciado el camino hacia la puerta, para luego correr, ponerse a la par del rubio y tomar la mano que le ofrecían.

Una vez a solas y con la puerta cerrada y asegurada, Erik bajo a Jean, la cual ya se había interesado en buscar sus muñequitos de perrito y gatito y había iniciado un juego privado. El alfa se sentó junto a él.

—¿No paso… nada malo con Ellie? — Preguntó Erik con ojos vulnerables, como si temiera que la respuesta fuera que Ellie lo había ofendido nuevamente y como si viera eso como un fallo personal, como algo que lo afectaba a él también.

En el pasado, Charles solo necesitaba una mirada de soslayo, una sonrisa suave, un ínfimo deje de interés dirigido a su persona para saber que alguien se sentía atraído hacia él y hacer algo al respecto. No le importaba si se equivocaba, podía intentar cambiar la opinión de la otra persona y lograr interesarlo y si estaba en lo correcto bueno, ¡Qué mejor!

Pero, incluso aunque ahora podía notar y aceptar que era tan especial para Erik, simplemente no podía atreverse a considerar que el alfa sentía algo tan profundo como "Amor" hacia él.

¿Qué sentía Charles?

Charles sentía…

…

Ya no importaba.

Ya ni siquiera sentía dolor, ni hambre, ¿sed?, oh, esa había sido terrible al principio… no estaba seguro, pero creía que hasta había gritado en algún punto, ahora solo estaba muy cansado.

A veces había tantas voces y a veces había tanto silencio, que nadie le preguntara cuál era mejor porque no tenía una respuesta. Sonrió sintiendo como la piel de sus labios se rasgaba levemente, percibiendo un sabor metálico.

¡Qué estúpido!, ¿quién le haría preguntas en esta situación?, ¿ratas y cucarachas?

Era patético, no podía salvarse a sí mismo y sabía que las posibilidades de alguien más salvándolo eran nulas.

No le importaba morir, (solo deseaba que su muerte llegara más rápido, pero bueno, una muerte lenta y así de dolorosa era lo que un monstruo como él merecía), lo que sí le preocupaban eran los otros mutantes atrapados en el bunker.

No por primera, quinta, vigésima vez deseó no ser tan patético y poder hacer algo por ellos, pero la realidad era así de cruda. Suponía que si estuviera en una escena épica y desgarradora de película este sería el momento en que una lágrima solitaria recorrería su rostro, pero Charles estaba tan deshidratado que ya no podía ni producir lágrimas.

Cerró los ojos, concluyendo que todo lo que podía hacer por ahora era esperar su muerte.

Tocar mentes era una sensación que nunca podría transmitir de forma correcta con palabras, porque no había palabras concretas para explicarse, no a alguien que no fuera telépata y que no lo hubiera experimentado por sí mismo, tampoco podía terminar de explicar cómo era que se podía diferenciar una mente nueva de una ya conocida con un simple toque, aun antes si quiera de ver sus pensamientos.

Pero sabía que estaba tocando mentes nuevas.

Las tocó de forma superficial, eran cinco, llenas de fuerza, vida, calidez… fue un poco más profundo y todos le siguieron pareciendo personas fascinantes.

Raven, tanta fiereza y fortaleza.

Alex, tanto valor y bondad.

Sean, tanta paz y entendimiento.

Logan, con características similares a Raven, pero también tan lleno de deseo de proteger… ¿su compañera destinada era una omega no mutante? Asombroso.

Charles no podía explicarle cómo se sentía tocar mentes a alguien que no era un telépata, cómo era que se podía diferenciar una mente de otra, pero la mente de Erik era… caos y dolor en la superficie, paz, calidez, amor, luz, tanta, tanta luz en el centro. Quería llorar, pero también quería quedarse ahí, recostarse y quedarse dormido por siempre mientras trataba de disipar esos espacios oscuros y dolorosos en esta hermosa mente.

Solo quería estar ahí y abrazar a su dueño para que nunca nada lo hiriera jamás.

Erik Lensherr, el héroe del mundo moderno, pareció notar su presencia porque fue descuidado, se apresuró en hacer desaparecer todo rastro de sospecha.

En otra vida, tal vez él… en está, Charles quería que Erik Lensherr lo matara.

…

Paz, felicidad, protección, deseos de proteger.

El deseo de quedarse en esta casa, con este alfa y su pequeña hija, sin miedo a la separación, porque esa nunca sería vista como una posibilidad, mientras ideaban juegos divertidos para la menor, días llenos de abrazos y palabras dulces, cuentos antes de dormir, canciones de cuna que originalmente no eran de cuna, juegos de ajedrez y…

Amor, Charles sí sentía amor, pero no podía simplemente decirlo y esperar que todo saliera bien.

¿Cómo esperar que todo saliera bien si él no estaba bien?

Erik se notó alarmado y él se apresuró en limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro, para sonreírle al hombre que amaba.

—Ellie dijo que realmente el problema no tenía que ver conmigo siendo telépata, si no que proyectó a alguien más en mí— Explicó recuperando su calma.

—¿A quién proyectó? — Erik siempre era bueno haciendo las preguntas adecuadas. Se llenó de valor para poder decir los nombres de los protagonistas de la mayoría de sus pesadillas.

—A Emma Frost, dice que la conoció antes de que ella y Shaw se conocieran— Sí, había esperado la ira en el rostro del alfa.

—Ella conoció a…— Erik buscó mantener la calma al notar como atrajo la atención de Jean, buscando sonreírle a la pequeña, quien luego miró a Charles buscando respuestas.

Él también le sonrió a la pequeña pelirroja, Jean pareció conforme y regresó a sus muñecos. Lensherr volvió a hablar.

—No entiendo por qué…—

—Fue alguien muy importante para la vida de Ellie y dice que yo se la recuerdo, aunque no profundizó mucho en qué aspectos, dijo que Emma Frost cambió después de conocer a Shaw— Trató de acomodar sus ideas, recordando lo dicho por Ellie y buscando el no permitirles a sus recuerdos llenos de terror y dolor colarse en la conversación. —Ellie confiaba en Emma Frost, pero la traicionó al punto de decirle que la mataría si Shaw lo pedía, creo que Ellie al sentir que yo era parecido a… — No podía volver a decir su nombre. —La telépata, temió confiar de nuevo, para ser traicionada y amenazada otra vez— Finalmente el alfa parecía en sintonía con la explicación, ya no lucía tan desconfiado y molesto.

—Aun así, eso no fue tu culpa, ella no debió…—

—Por eso se disculpó por la forma en que me trató, también dijo que no tenía que disculparla realmente, ni obligarme a mí mismo a convivir con ella y me agradeció porque considera que la decisión que tomé evitó que Warren hiriera a Ororo, Yukio o Mariko— Erik no parecía muy conforme.

—No pongas esa cara— Le dijo con tono ligero y limpiando cualquier rastro que pudo haber en su rostro de lágrimas.

—Merecías esa disculpa y ese agradecimiento— Le dijo el alfa con seguridad en sus palabras y en los sentimientos detrás de estas, el hombre que constantemente ha tratado de decirle que merece perdón, merece felicidad, merece estar a salvo… que lo hace sentir merecedor de ser a… apreciado. —Mejores, opino—

—Erik— Buscó reñir, pero sin poder evitar el sonreír o sentir sus ojos nuevamente llorosos.

—¿Te hizo sentir… bien, su disculpa? — Se apresuró en asentir.

—Sí— Terminó por decir en un casi susurro.

Él, que había pensado que no era merecedor de un trato amable, que creyó que esa era en la forma en que merecía ser tratado por sus errores, por aquellos a los que hizo sufrir…

—Eso es lo importante— Le dijo Erik y Charles sintió que solo quería recargar su cabeza contra el cuerpo del alfa, abrazarlo y ser abrazado, por lo que lo hizo, siendo recibido con nada más que aceptación.

—¿Cómo te fue con… con Warren? — Pese a ponerse un poco tenso, Lensherr no se apartó de él y tampoco detuvo el movimiento suave que hacía con su mano en la espalda de Charles.

—No tenía muchas ganas de hablar conmigo, así que le pedí a Angel que hablara con él, funcionó mejor—

—Oh, ¿Angel está bien? —

—Se veía bien— Esperaba que la mujer omega no volviera a sentirse culpable, tal vez… podía intentar ir a visitarla una vez que su silla de ruedas funcionara de nuevo, ¿eso le molestaría a Angel o a Darwin?

No creía que Erik se negara a que él visitara a la omega, porque no era un prisionero, porque Lensherr le había dicho que no tenía que pedirle permiso, lo que sí es que probablemente iría acompañado del alfa o alguien más para asegurarse de que estuviera siempre a salvo, para que no volviera a ocurrir algo como lo que pasó con Warren, por el bien de Erik, de Jean… de sí mismo.

Se preguntó a si Erik le diría todo lo que había pasado en su visita a Warren, también se preguntó si realmente quería saber.

¿El alfa ya habría decidido el castigo de Warren?

Sabía que el alfa había tomado en cuenta su petición de no matarlo, porque así era Erik.

Charles sabía que era egoísta de su parte y sabía que le dificultaba las cosas a Erik al solicitarle al alfa no matarlo, pero no podía soportar el imaginar que alguien más moriría por su culpa, porque Warren pensaba que estaba vengándose a sí mismo y a todos sus compañeros que sufrieron, por la forma en que Shaw y Emma Frost usaron la mutación de Charles, al matar a Xavier; porque no podía culparlo de hacer su propia justicia (justificada con su información sesgada) cuando él ayudó a Erik a hacer lo mismo, matar a Sebastian Shaw para vengarse, para hacer justicia, para hacerle un bien al mundo en base a la información con la que habían contado y que justificaba su actuar al acabar con la vida de alguien tan despreciable como Shaw.

—¿Ya tomaste una decisión sobre qué clase de castigo vas a darle? —

Erik negó con la cabeza, como respuesta a su pregunta.

—Pero no te preocupes por eso, es solo que quiero tomar una decisión que deje en claro para los habitantes de Genosha porqué algo así no puede volver a ocurrir, pero que también… te facilite a ti dejar… dejar esto atrás—

Erik le dedicó de nuevo esa mirada llena de…

—Gracias— Le dijo, ofreciéndole una enorme sonrisa al alfa que constantemente había estado validando su opinión y deseos.

El alfa al que no podía evitar amar.

Quería tanto estar bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	26. Veintiséis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Depresión, ansiedad, trastorno de estrés post traumático, crisis de pánico, excesos de sonrojos, faltas de ortografía y perdida de elocuencia.
> 
> Estoy publicando en el trabajo a las 4 de la mañana, compartiéndome internet a mí misma porque perdí el control de mi vida… jajajajajajaja

Hank se tomó un buen tiempo escuchando sus pulmones y corazón, para finalmente asentir, alejar el estetoscopio de sus oídos y sonreírle complacido.

—Parece que todo está bien— Se centró en sonreírle al beta, mientras este tomaba el aparato improvisado que había realizado para ayudarle con su terapia pulmonar. —Sopla, por favor — Tomó el aparato, girándose solo un instante, para apreciar la total atención de Erik en su persona, se sintió extrañamente aliviado, para finalmente realizar la acción que previamente le habían solicitado.

Para este punto, ya se había vuelto mucho más sencillo alzar la pelotita hueca en el interior del vaso, incluso si aún terminaba demasiado agotado como para considerarse normal. Charles sabía que su recuperación iba a un ritmo satisfactorio, pensamiento que se confirmó cuando Hank asintió nuevamente luciendo relajado.

—Ahora, solo necesito que… ¿Jean? — Llamó a la menor que había estado entretenida escuchando el pecho del muñeco de gatito con el estetoscopio de Hank, pero que atendió de inmediato al ser nombrada. —¿Podrías prestarme tu libro del otro día? — Jean corrió hasta un pequeño espacio detrás de los futones donde Erik le había construido un pequeño mueble de madera para acomodar sus pertenencias, ahora que los tres futones se encontraban constantemente pegados y no podían ser usados para mantener juguetes, libros o crayones que podían ser nuevamente destruidos por la espalda de Erik.

Su hija sabía perfectamente a qué libro se refería Hank, era el mismo que le habían estado pidiendo a Charles leer todos los días como parte de su revisión, obteniendo resultados satisfactorios con el hecho de que cada día Xavier podía leer más y más palabras antes de quedarse sin aliento.

Jean entregó el libro al tutor de Scott, para acomodarse en el regazo de su padre hincado, siendo recibida por un abrazo flojo y una sonrisa especial para ella.

Charles sintió una pequeña explosión de emociones dulces y positivas ante la imagen, para aceptar el libro esta vez de manos de Hank.

Como había esperado la falta de aire apareció, obligándolo a guardar silencio, enfocándose solo en respirar y en sentir una de las cálidas manos de Erik posarse en su espalda. Le sonrió a Erik y a Jean, pues pese a su falta de aire, había logrado leer un párrafo más que el día anterior.

—Bien, tú recuperación va muchísimo mejor de lo esperado, unos días más y estoy seguro de que estarás lo suficientemente sano como para que regresemos a la terapia física— Explicó Hank con entusiasmo.

—Por el…—

Oh, falta de aire, cierto.

Aunque estaba ansioso por hablar, tuvo que tomarse un momento más para respirar, además de tomar la decisión consciente de hablar en voz baja.

—Por el suero milagroso— Dijo, intentando hacerle ver al beta lo agradecido que estaba.

Aún había una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza que decía que no merecía recuperar su salud, que no merecía el haber sobrevivido al ataque de Warren, que no merecía recuperar el movimiento de sus piernas.

¿Qué no solo lo habías hecho por Jean?

Pero tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que había sido una víctima, sí, cometió errores, pero también era verdad que nada para lo que su mutación fue usada fue hecho con su consentimiento y aunque después de eso no se sentía totalmente merecedor, al menos las voces desaparecían y de repente su mente le permitía sentir un poco de felicidad.

—Y porque lo estás haciendo muy bien Charles— Afirmó su amigo con una sonrisa cálida. Le alegraba que alguien tan amable como Hank tuviera una vida feliz con una familia que lo amaba. —Y por supuesto porque el jefe y Jean te han estado cuidando bien— Sí, como recientemente parecía hacer, decidió pretender que su rostro no se puso rojo.

"¡Yo cuido a Charles!" Exclamó Jean feliz, alzando una mano, acción que imitaba a la forma en que Kurt hacía cuando se emocionaba. "Erik te cuida y no va a dejar que ningún hombre pájaro te lleve otra vez, ¿verdad, Charles?" A pesar de sus sentimientos desbordándose a través de un corazón agitado y un rostro caliente, asintió sonriéndole a su hija.

—Bueno, supongo entonces que es momento de irme— Y justo ahí es que Charles dejó de divagar en su cabeza y recordó que había algo importante que había decidido transmitir.

—Ah— Eso atrajo la mirada preocupada de Erik y la interesada de Hank.

—¿Pasa algo malo? — Cuestionó Lensherr. Charles negó rápidamente con la cabeza, tratando de mantener su rostro relajado, esperando que eso lograra calmar la notable preocupación del alfa, para volver a mirar a Hank.

—Es… hay algo que me gustaría decirles a ti y a Alex… y a Erik por supuesto, con respecto a Jean y Scott— Explicó en forma lenta y susurrada y aunque trató de no hacerlo sonar problemático o preocupante, por las miradas que Hank y Erik le dedicaron, sabía que había fallado.

"¿Hablar de mí?" Cuestionó Jean interesada y apuntándose a sí misma con un dedo. Charles le sonrió a la pelirroja, pasando una mano por el rojo cabello, para continuar hablando mientras realizaba aquella acción.

—No es nada malo— Agregó, tratando de apaciguar el nerviosismo que había causado en Erik y McCoy. —Es solo…— Bueno, no podía decirlo realmente porque tampoco sabía por qué era que Scott parecía escuchar a Jean en su mente, así que se limitó a encoger los hombros.

—Puedo hablarle a Alex por la radio y decirle que venga— Erik asintió a lo dicho por Hank, notándose totalmente de acuerdo.

—No, eso podría asustarlo— Trató de acomodar un poco sus ideas, para no hablar de forma confusa. —Que venga mañana, contigo, a mi revisión— A pesar de la petición, ni Hank ni Erik parecían conformes. —En serio, está bien, no es urgente, ni algo malo, solo algo que he estado notando y que creo que deberían saber—

—Si crees que no es malo ni urgente, entonces bien, reunámonos mañana— Terminó aceptando Erik, volviendo a reafirmar su confianza en Charles, provocándole un poco de nerviosismo en el estómago, no podía decir que era una sensación mala.

Hank, se mantuvo pensativo un momento, para finalmente volver a sonreír.

—De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana— Concedió, tomando sus cosas y poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Ahora regreso— Le dijo Erik, para caminar junto con Hank y salir de la casa dejando la puerta abierta, permitiéndole a Charles observarlos tener una conversación corta.

"Mira, Erik le hizo un sombrero de papel al perrito". Se giró a ver a Jean, quien le mostraba el muñeco con un pequeño sombrero hecho de papel coloreado de morado.

—Tu papá tiene muchos talentos— Afirmó, haciendo a Jean asentir. —Deberíamos decirle que nos enseñe a hacer sombreros de papel. La pelirroja de inmediato lució dispuesta a aquello.

Para cuando tuvo tiempo de girarse nuevamente a observar la conversación sucediendo entre Hank y Erik, este último ya estaba de regreso, cerrando la puerta de la casa.

¿De qué habría querido hablar el alfa con Hank?

"Erik, Erik, ¡Enséñanos a hacer sombreritos!". Solicitó Jean, apresurándose a abrazarse a las piernas de Lensherr. Charles sonrió mientras el alfa se inclinaba a alzar a la menor en brazos.

—Está pidiendo que nos enseñes a hacer sombreros de papel— Erik, que ya se había encontrado sonriéndole a Jean, cambio a la sonrisa que le dedicaba a Charles.

—Por supuesto, puedo enseñarles, pero…— Hizo una pausa al tiempo que se acercaba a una de las orejas de Jean, como si fuera a contarle un secreto muy importante, pero pese a susurrar, Charles pudo escuchar lo que el alfa dijo a continuación. —¿Por qué no primero pintas algunas hojas para que sean unos sombreros de bonitos colores? — Su hija lució complacida con la petición permitiendo que la pusieran nuevamente en el piso para correr nuevamente a su mueblecito y sacar montones de hojas y montones de crayones, acomodándose en el suelo para comenzar a colorear.

Cuando Erik se acercó a sentarse a su lado, él tuvo que obligarse a apartar la mirada de la pequeña que amaba, para ver al alfa que amaba.

Lensherr acercó su rostro al suyo y él no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, nuevamente.

—Te gustaría ir a la playa— Le susurró Erik, de forma mucho más exitosa que cuando le había susurrado a Jean.

—¿Por qué estamos susurrando? — Contestó divertido y en un susurro.

—Porque no quiero que Jean escuche y se emocione y te sientas forzado a ir, solo creí que tal vez te gustaría un cambio de ambiente, pero tal vez no quieras salir, por eso pregunto, salir o quedarnos aquí, cualquiera está bien— Era increíble la capacidad de Erik de susurrar y aun así hacerse entender. Se veía adorable hablando con tanta seriedad mientras no dejaba de susurrar.

Rio, porque estaba feliz de lo apreciado que Erik lo hacía sentir, porque es la única forma que pudo liberar la calidez y amor en su pecho, porque la situación era simplemente divertida.

—¿Le preguntaste a Hank si…? —

—Si no había problema si salías, dijo que no—

—¿Es lo que le estabas preguntando recién? — Lensherr se notó un poco avergonzado, pero asintió con determinación.

Sentía que no podía parar de sonreír.

—Me gustaría ir— Aceptó, siendo el receptor de una sonrisa con dientes.

—Jean, ¿quieres ir a la playa? —

De golpe su hija olvidó los sombreros de papel.

…

Nuevamente se encontraban haciendo un castillo de arena, aunque esta vez habían venido preparados con pequeños baldes, para hacer una forma más estilizada.

Jean se había distraído de continuar con el castillo desde hacía unos minutos y había comenzado a colocar arena encima de las piernas de Charles, lo que más lo divertía era que Erik no parecía haberlo notado, demasiado ensimismado en hacer "El mejor castillo de arena de todos los tiempos, visto por mutantes y no mutantes" como él mismo lo había llamado, dándole indicaciones tanto a él como a Jean.

—¡Jean! — Llamó Erik no del todo como un regaño. —No puedes poner arena en las piernas de Charles— Ese sí había sido más un regaño y Jean entendió.

"Creí que a Charles le gustaría". Respondió su hija con honestidad infantil y luciendo solo un poco arrepentida.

—No me molesta— Explicó él sonriendo y deteniendo el claro intento de Erik de quitarle la arena semi-escondiendo sus piernas.

—Pero…— Intentó decir Erik. Xavier se enfocó en mirar sus extremidades inferiores.

—Puedo sentir como se mueve la arena y la presión y… la calidez— Logró exteriorizar la razón detrás de estar conforme con la situación sin dejar de ver la arena ocultando sus piernas.

Podía sentir, más como la sombra de un toque, muy diferente a la sensibilidad en sus manos y brazos, pero esta simple sombra ya era algo que no pensó que podría experimentar jamás, una sensación más positiva que el dolor que Warren le permitió experimentar.

Un sorpresivo abrazo de parte de Erik fue lo siguiente que pudo sentir.

—Estoy muy feliz de que…— Le susurró el alfa sin dejar de abrazarlo, trató de responder el abrazo, pero Lensherr lo estaba abrazando desde un costado así que era difícil, más allá de enredar su mano en el brazo rodeando su pecho por enfrente.

"Yo también quiero". Exclamó Jean para lanzarse con mucha fuerza contra ellos, él no pudo sostener su peso con un solo brazo y Erik, parecía haber estado en una posición demasiado extraña y demasiado distraído como para evitar la caída hacia atrás que sufrieron.

Charles solo atinó a reírse, colocando una mano en la cabeza de Jean que no disminuyó la fuerza de su abrazo pese a la caída.

—¿Están bien? — Cuestionó Erik de inmediato, cortando con el abrazo que había mantenido con Charles y sentándose.

—¿Te duele algo Jean? — Preguntó él directamente.

"No, fue divertido".

—Creo que estamos bien— Contestó sonriente. —¿Estás bien, Erik? — El alfa le sonrió.

—Sí— Afirmó para agregar rápidamente. —Te ayudaré a sentarte—Dijo, inclinándose contra él y Charles apartó su mirada de Jean, para centrarse en Erik y su rostro ensombrecido por efecto de los rayos del incandescente sol.

Justo como el rostro de Warren se había visto ensombrecido cuando se inclinó sobre él al desacomodarle la ropa, justo como se había visto el rostro de Shaw después de que Charles había recibido aquel disparo que le impidió volver a levantarse.

Terminó usando ambas manos para empujar a Erik por el pecho, no lo había pensado, solo había actuado, sintiendo que era lo único que podía hacer. Su cerebro había actuado por su cuenta.

Se obligó a sí mismo a enfocarse en la forma confundida y sorprendida en que Erik lo miraba, emociones teñidas de preocupación.

—N-no— Trató de decirse más a sí mismo, a su cerebro inundado de terror, deseando hacerlo parar.

La visión de Erik comenzó a verse borrosa a causa de ojos llorosos, quería enfocarse en los pensamientos que Jean buscaba transmitirle, pero no podía.

—No estoy asustado de ti, no te tengo miedo a ti— Sintió como un sollozo se le escapó, sintiendo sus manos temblorosas contra el pecho de Erik, percibiendo como el alfa estaba por alejarse de él. —No te tengo miedo a ti—Volvió a decir para cerrar los ojos con fuerza y tomar entre sus puños un pequeño pedazo de tela de la camisa que Erik portaba, rehusándose a que el hombre que amaba se apartara de él. —No te vayas— Terminó susurrando.

—No me estoy yendo— Escuchó a Erik explicar suavemente. —Charles— Lo llamaron enseguida. —Está bien—

No estaba bien, estaba actuando todo aterrado por la presencia de… no, no estaba asustado de Erik, no le temía a Erik, pero su cuerpo continuó temblando y su cerebro siguió pidiéndole huir, haciéndolo sentir que todo estaba mal.

—Charles, está bien— Repitió el alfa.

"¿Charles?". Transmitió Jean con un deje de miedo.

Estaba asustando a su hija.

Sintió a la menor aun abrazada a él, así como sintió a Lensherr ayudarlo a sentarse nuevamente. El cambio de posición le permitió abrazarse al alfa con una mano, mientras con la otra correspondía al abrazo de su hija, aun sintiéndose tembloroso, aterrado, falto de aire, incapaz de no llorar.

—Lo siento— Exclamó entre sollozos que estaba tratando de tragarse, sintiendo a Jean contra sí y como de inmediato Erik lo acercaba un poco más a él, comenzando a subir y bajar su mano por su espalda, sintiéndolo acomodar su cabeza contra uno de los hombros de Charles.

—Está bien, no tienes que disculparte por nada— Le dijeron con voz muy baja y suave.

—Lo siento— Pero él tuvo que volverlo a decir.

—Está bien— Repitió Erik, una y otra vez, hasta que su temblor, su miedo, su llanto desaparecieron. Hasta que su cerebro entendió que estaba a salvo y que debía calmarse.

Quería que, justo como Erik le repetía, de verdad todo estuviera bien.

Que él estuviera bien.

…

Alex miró a su hermano jugar con Jean, conversando con facilidad y una enorme sonrisa, sin ninguna preocupación, sin conocimiento de lo que Charles acababa de explicarles.

—No se los había comentado porque al principio creí que podría solo ser una coincidencia— Explayó el telépata. —Pero sigue pasando, Jean piensa algo y de inmediato Scott lo reproduce palabra por palabra y hasta el momento Jean no ha hecho lo mismo con nadie más que no sea Scott—

—Pero nunca me ha dicho que pueda escuchar a Jean— Trató de decir con seguridad, pero la verdad es que estaba confundido, ¿se había perdido de algo?, ¿había pasado por alto algún comentario de su hermano?

Sintió la mano de Hank cubriendo la suya. Concentró su mirada en su novio y las dudas y la auto-recriminación pararon.

—Creo que Scott no se da cuenta, de hecho, pienso que él solo ve esos pensamientos en su cabeza y los toma como propios— Agregó el omega mayor. El jefe se mantuvo en silencio atento a las palabras recién dichas.

Alex trató de hablar, pero su boca únicamente soltó sonidos incomprensibles. Bufó. Hank respondió cambiando la mano cubriendo la suya para que esta nueva extremidad libre se paseara por su espalda en un intento de tranquilizarlo, sí estaba funcionando.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Scott es un telépata también? — Charles le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto incómoda.

—No me atrevería a decir eso— El hombre de ojos azules hizo una pequeña pausa y Alex no estaba seguro de si se sentía aliviado o más aterrado ante la respuesta. —No puedo escuchar los pensamientos de Scott como escucho los de Jean, aunque claro eso podría ser por un desarrollo más retrasado de la mutación de Scott con respecto a la de Jean, pero de cualquier forma me parecería muy raro—

—¿Y entonces por qué Scott escucha a Jean? — Charles encogió los hombros y Alex sabía que recibiría un "No lo sé", pero la respuesta esperada fue interrumpida por Hank.

—Había un artículo que mencionaba que las mutaciones de los compañeros destinados tienden a ponerse en sintonía, al punto en que no pueden herirse el uno al otro con estas y tenía un pequeño párrafo en que hablaba de una hipótesis que tenían los autores sobre si uno de los compañeros destinados fuera telépata, que debía ser más fácil encontrar telepáticamente al compañero destinado—

¡Oh Dios!, ¡Scott y Jean eran compañeros destinados!

—También llegué a leer ese artículo, pero recuerdo que la forma en que fundamentaban los argumentos que apoyaban sus hipótesis no era buena, además de que la bibliografía era escasa y no era la mejor tampoco— Aportó Charles.

—¿Pero podría ser? — Interrogó Summers con un deje de desesperación. Exigía respuestas.

—¿Scott y Jean siendo compañeros destinados? — Cuestionó el jefe por primera vez desde que Charles comenzara a hablar.

—También podría ser una opción, pero tampoco puedo asegurarlo—

—¿Pero puedes compararlo con cómo se siente para ti? — Agregó de forma demandante, dándose cuenta de su error al instante.

Todos suponían que Charles y el jefe eran compañeros destinados, a pesar de que este último nunca lo había afirmado, tampoco nunca lo había negado y esa, consideraba Alex, era respuesta suficiente.

Sabía que no debían mencionarlo frente a Charles porque Alex había sido capaz de entender que existía la posibilidad de que el telépata, al haber perdido su instinto omega, no pudiera percibirlo y él acababa de hacer esa pregunta tan estúpida.

—Para… yo nunca…— Charles habló con un marcado titubeo, para finalmente guardar silencio y sonreír en son de disculpa. Alex era el que debía disculparse.

—Lo siento— Murmuró Alex con la mirada baja.

—Está bien, Alex— Dijo Charles en la misma voz suave en que había estado hablando. —Siento no tener una respuesta para ustedes, aun así, quería comentarles lo que sucede, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo solo conmigo teniendo ese conocimiento— Alex se enfocó nuevamente en su hermano, viendo como Jean le entregaba un sombrerito de papel color rojo.

—¿Es para mí? — Jean asintió. —Me gusta mucho, ¡Hasta es de mi color favorito! — Exclamó su hermano con mucha emoción, mientras colocaba el sombrero en su cabeza.

No pudo detener la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Esperaba que la respuesta fuera sencilla, tener finalmente una respuesta acerca de su mutación, quiero saber si va a ser un mutante o no y si lo es, quiero saber cuál será su mutación, deseo que no tenga una mutación destructiva como la mía…— Hizo una pausa.

Aunque Alex ya se lo había mencionado a otras personas, Charles y el jefe incluidos, siempre lo había hecho pasar como algo sin mucha importancia, como si no le hubiera quitado noches de buen sueño en el pasado (y el presente), eso con excepción de Hank, su amable y amoroso novio, en cuya presencia simplemente no había podido evitar soltar todos sus miedos sin ninguna restricción y con llanto presente, recibiendo de inmediato todo su apoyo y consuelo, ofrecidos sin tapujos ni limitaciones.

Se aferró a la mano de Hank entre la suya y continuó hablando, porque confiaba en el jefe y en Charles.

—No quiero que Scott se tema a él mismo— Murmuró, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y ojos llorosos, confiando en que estaba bien ser honesto y desahogarse en presencia de los dos hombres mayores.

—Eso es lo que todos queremos Alex, que no teman a sus mutaciones, que nadie los haga sentir como monstruos— Respondió el jefe y él casi pudo sentir el "como nosotros" dejado sin decir. —Porque no lo son, mutantes o no—

—Entiendo que estar sin saber es lo más difícil, al final es lo que más nos da miedo "No saber", pero, mutación o no, una mutación fácil o difícil de controlar, tú y Hank estarán para Scott y todos en Genosha estarán para ustedes—

Le gustaba hablar con el jefe y le gustaba hablar con Charles, ¿estando ambos mutantes mayores juntos conversando?, Alex volvía a remarcar para sí mismo que no necesitaba que ni el jefe ni Charles lo afirmaran en voz alta, para él ellos eran compañeros destinados.

Admiró la sonrisa amorosa de Hank, para recargar su cabeza en el hombro de este, con confianza y sin un toque de pena.

—Si resulta que Scott y Jean son compañeros destinados, ¿vas a estar bien con eso jefe? —Decidió decir en un intento de tono malicioso, buscando calmar su estrés y abrazando la calma que le ayudaron a sentir todos los presentes.

El jefe frunció el ceño, notoriamente molesto.

Alex no tuvo ningún deseo de retener la carcajada recién formada.

—Amor— Riñó Hank.

—Erik— Riñó Charles.

…

Había notado un cambio para mejor en Charles, eso era verdad. Lo veía feliz, más libre, más en sintonía con su alrededor, incluso podía notar que estaba realmente feliz con el hecho de el suero milagroso estaba ayudando a la recuperación de sus piernas.

Erik había estado muy feliz la tarde de la playa, al ver como Charles aceptaba aquel hecho, sin insinuar que no lo merecía. Podría parecer nada para otros, pero para él que había escuchado decir al omega que "Debió suicidarse", el omega que le pidió a Erik matarlo, había sido un alivio y alegría indescriptibles.

Sabía que Charles estaba mejor, pero también sabía que no todo estaba bien.

Quería ayudar y estar ahí para el hombre que amaba hasta lograr que sus pesadillas desaparecieran y que cosas como esa crisis de pánico que tuvo en la playa no se repitieran.

Quería creer que matar a Warren podría ayudar a Charles a sanar, pero al igual que no les había ayudado (ni a él ni a Charles) a sanar el matar a Shaw, la muerte de Warren tampoco haría eso por el omega, además de que su compañero destinado se lo había dejado claro, no quería que Warren muriera, porque no creía que el alfa lo mereciera.

Conociendo al telépata como lo hacía, si castigara al hijo de perra con la muerte, Charles se dedicaría a cargar con dicha muerte el resto de su vida y Erik no quería eso, quería ayudarlo, no hacerle todo peor.

Sí, la opción a la que había llegado en compañía de Darwin y Angel era la mejor, para dejar en claro su autoridad, para dejar en claro por qué había estado mal, para permitirle a Charles sanar.

—Estás despierto— Escuchó la voz adormilada de Charles. Era aproximadamente la una de la mañana; Jean dormía y él y el telépata deberían hacerlo también.

Se giró a mirar a Xavier, siendo una tarea fácil para sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Le sorprendió tanto no haber escuchado al omega despertar hasta que este habló, que no pudo dejar la pregunta sin ser formulada.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —

—No lo recuerdo— Comenzó Charles. —No sé, creo que solo… desperté— Su compañero destinado sonrió, por lo que tuvo que corresponder, no había otra posibilidad.

—Si fueran las tres de la mañana me preocuparía que estuviéramos en una película de terror— Su intento de broma fue un éxito rotundo, al ver como la sonrisa en el rostro adormilado de Charles se hacía más grande, acompañado de una risa muy discreta. Se apresuró en seguir hablando. —¿Crees que esa idea de las tres de la mañana, también tenga que ver con los mutantes como lo de las posesiones y los poltergeists que me comentaste el otro día? — Xavier pareció considerarlo un momento, para concluir con un poco de pereza.

—¿Cómo…?, ¿Cómo que a las tres de la mañana por alguna razón las mutaciones sean más poderosas? —

—No lo sé, usted es el del doctorado— Charles sonrió.

—Creo que tendré que pedirle a Hank que hagamos algunos experimentos— Esta vez fue el turno de Erik de soltar una carcajada silenciosa, mientras confirmaba que no estaban perturbando el sueño de Jean. —Erik— Llamó el telépata. —¿Tú tuviste una pesadilla? —Lensherr se apresuró en responder.

—No, solo no podía dormir, estaba pensando—

—¿Quieres…? — Charles se escuchó un poco inseguro y eso era algo que Erik no quería; todo lo que deseaba era que Charles se sintiera en la confianza suficiente como para decirle cualquier cosa, sin miedo, sin dudas.

Porque él quería lo mismo para con el omega.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? — Se sintió aliviado y pleno cuando su compañero destinado pudo terminar su pregunta.

Y es que, para Erik, Hablar con Charles parecía algo tan simple, algo tan rutinario, pero era el hecho de quién era lo que hacía que fuera tan ameno, tan especial, tan único, haciendo que no pudiera con las emociones cálidas y añorantes en su pecho.

Comenzó a molestarse consigo mismo, porque estaba por arruinar el ambiente ameno. Por desgracia, sentía que debía explicarle a Charles lo que lo había mantenido despierto hasta ahora, porque ya tenía muchas cosas sin decirle al omega, porque era hipócrita desear confianza si simplemente no le decía nada.

—La verdad es que estaba pensando en el castigo de… Warren, ya lo decidí— Charles no dijo nada, únicamente manteniendo su mirada fija en Erik. —Creo que lo decidí desde que lo vi hablar con Angel, pero me rehusaba a aceptarlo, además de que aún tenía que hablar de algunos detalles con algunas personas, pero…—Inspiró profundamente. —¿Quieres escucharlo? —

Charles ya no estaba sonriendo cuando asintió en aceptación.

…

Raven lo miró con el ceño fruncido, Erik podía notarlo, pese a él estar enfocado en observar a Warren a través de la ventana en la puerta.

—¿Estás seguro?, aún puedes cambiar de opinión y matarlo — Erik se giró para encarar a su amiga.

—No, Raven, no voy a cambiar el plan ahora— Afirmó con llaneza. Sean miraba incómodo en todas direcciones, Janos lucía desinteresado, Logan los miraba concentrado en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo, pero sin lucir interesado en agregar algo más.

Por la forma en que Logan se había limitado a ofrecerle su apoyo y obedecer a cualquiera que fuera su petición de turno desde que encerraron a Warren, Erik se sentía extrañamente comprendido por el otro alfa. Le daba asco, pero igualmente lo agradecía.

Sabía que para este momento Darwin y Angel debían estar recorriendo la isla diciéndole a los habitantes sobre la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en poco menos de 30 minutos.

Hank y Alex debían estar preparándose también.

Azazel, Mariko y Yukio estarían con Charles y los niños en casa del primero. Ellie se ofreció para ayudar en lo que se necesitara.

—Y confío en que es un buen plan, en serio, es solo que aun no entiendo ¿Por qué no simplemente matarlo? —Erik suspiró, hasta ahora había logrado evitar el responder la repetitiva pregunta de su amiga alfa. —Atravesarle el cráneo con algo metálico y ¡Pum!, muerto, que alguien más lo incinere y nos olvidamos de esto— No pudo ocultar la verdadera razón por más tiempo, simplemente su amiga acabó con su paciencia.

—Charles me lo pidió— Raven torció los ojos.

—¿Es uno de esos pacifistas? — Exclamó la alfa como si sintiera asco, para notarse pensativa y soltar una carcajada. —El destino debe divertirse mucho, ¡Darte un compañero destinado pacifista!, ¡A ti! — Su amiga continuó riendo, Logan mostró una sonrisa de medio lado.

Bastardos.

Que Logan lo comprendía y una mierda.

—Voy a entrar— Dijo, logrando acallar la risa de Raven, obligando a los presentes a ponerse alerta. —No me dejen matarlo— Volvió a ordenar, para finalmente entrar a la habitación.

Warren alzó la mirada, sin hacer ademán siquiera de moverse. Ya no se notaba enojado, tampoco deseoso de gritar que mataría a Charles.

—Por fin vienes a matarme— Comentó como si estuviera hablando de la muerte de alguien más. —Ya era hora— Erik sonrió.

—No voy a matarte— Respondió y Warren lució extrañado. —No me malentiendas, no es que no quiera hacerlo, quiero torturarte hasta sentir que es suficiente y finalmente acabar con tu vida por lo que le hiciste a Charles, pero tú me has dejado claro que no tienes miedo de morir, así que por qué debería castigarte con algo a lo que no le temes— Finalmente ahí estaba, la mirada que se tornaba lentamente en miedo. La guerra había hecho que se acostumbrara a esa mirada.

Era satisfactorio verla en el bastardo que había atacado a su compañero destinado.

—Vamos a usar anti-mutágeno contigo— Warren abrió los ojos con sorpresa y terror, mientras sus alas encadenadas intentaban moverse.

—Pero soy un alfa, nunca voy a recuperar mi mutación— Eso no era cien por ciento real. Erik era un alfa que había sido sometido al anti-mutágeno, lo mismo había pasado con Logan (omega de nacimiento o no, eso a Erik le daba igual, había sido un alfa cuando lo habían sometido al anti-mutágeno), pero no era algo que le diría a Warren, por lo que se limitó a sonreír.

—Después de eso, te sacaremos de la isla, no te voy a permitir seguir viviendo aquí, después de lo que hiciste y después de dejarme en claro que lo vas a intentar de nuevo—

No le iba a decir que lo mantendrían vigilado, que Angel había estado dispuesta a visitarlo cada cierto tiempo, que le proveerían unas cuantas provisiones de ser necesario, porque Erik no quería que muriera así de fácil, porque pese a todo Angel parecía apreciar al alfa.

—Eso no es un castigo, podré vivir lejos de esta isla dominada por ese… telépata bastardo— Podía ver que lo estaba intentando, pero ya no tenía la fuerza furiosa de la primera vez que hablaron.

—Yo creo que lo es, Warren, no vas a tener a nadie para apoyarte, no vas a tener una casa, no vas a tener tu mutación, vas a tener que buscar la forma de sobrevivir en un mundo en crisis post-guerra—

Se giró a ver a través de la ventana notando como Raven daba la señal de que era hora. Erik asintió viendo a sus amigos entrar, para que entre Janos y Logan tomaran al alfa, que aún presentaba efectos de los medicamentos para dormir, sumado a que, al aún estar atado, no podía resistirse mucho a ser arrastrado fuera de la vivienda que había sido su prisión.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el espacio previamente indicado como el punto de encuentro, viendo como ya se encontraban ahí algunos de los habitantes de Genosha, al igual que Alex, Hank y la silla metálica que les había pedido traer del laboratorio.

—Siéntenlo— Ordenó apuntando a Warren y seguidamente a la silla.

El alfa fue acomodado, ante la vista de más y más habitantes apareciendo.

Erik esperó hasta que Raven levantó una mano, gesto que habían acordado como señal de la hora pactada. Todos los habitantes de Genosha estaban presentes, con las excepciones previamente conocidas por el alfa líder, incluidos algunos otros niños en la isla y sus cuidadores.

Angel se notaba incómoda, Darwin la miraba preocupado. Ellie estaba atenta por si se necesitaba de su ayuda. Erik asintió para comenzar a hablar.

—Estoy seguro de que la mayoría debe saber lo que Warren hizo. Si para alguien no quedó claro, lo diré, Warren atacó a Charles, el telépata— Unos cuantos murmullos se dejaron oír, pero Erik decidió no enfocarse en poner atención al punto de entender lo que decían, temía enojarse y que todo terminara en caos, quería que esto terminara rápido para regresar con su familia. —Por eso Warren será castigado. Usaremos anti-mutágeno con él y no se le permitirá vivir en Genosha— Los cuchicheos se volvieron más ruidosos.

—¡Todo por un jodido traidor de mier…! — Impidió que Warren siguiera hablando al provocar un movimiento brusco de la silla.

Esperaba haberle provocado un esguince cervical.

—Sé que muchos aquí no confían en el telépata, porque en sus cabezas creen tener la respuesta a todo y creen estar seguros de saber que todos los telépatas estuvieron de parte de Shaw— Inició con un tono ligero. —Pero la realidad es que no saben nada— Afirmó con crudeza, percibiendo en el aroma combinado de su manada la incomodidad y nerviosismo que la situación les estaba provocando. —Ninguno de los telépatas conocidos estuvieron de parte de Shaw, a excepción de una, Emma Frost, el resto fueron víctimas, obligados a usar su mutación en contra de su voluntad, como muchos mutantes aquí presentes— Las voces susurrantes se detuvieron teniendo la vista de todos, puesta en él. —Les dije que yo me haría cargo del telépata, que habíamos usado anti-mutágeno con él y aun así uno de ustedes intentó matarlo pasando por encima de mi autoridad, sin confiar en mí y en el hecho de que les dije que todo estaba bajo control— Explicó girándose a ver a Warren por unos segundos. —Todos somos una manada y yo soy su alfa líder, no pueden volver a pasar por encima de mi autoridad, si algo les molesta o si no están conformes con cómo se está manejando Genosha, hablen conmigo o con Raven o con Logan y juntos buscaremos una solución que no perjudique a nadie, no traten de resolverlo así, al punto de intentar matar a uno de sus compañeros de manada, no pueden dañar a ninguno de los miembros de la manada, eso incluye al telépata, a Mariko y a Azazel— Enfocó su mirada en algunos de los presentes. —De lo contrario serán castigados como Warren, ¿Fui claro? —

—Sí, jefe— Respondieron sus allegados al instante (Raven, Logan, Janos, Sean, Hank, Alex, Darwin, Angel… Ellie incluida), Siendo imitados justo después por el resto de los habitantes.

Erik asintió en dirección a Hank, que de inmediato (con ayuda de Alex) comenzó a preparar el anti-mutágeno, al ver esto Logan, Raven, Janos y Sean se acercaron a restringir a Warren.

—¡No me…!, ¡No! — El anti-mutágeno comenzó a entrar al sistema del alfa y los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar.

Erik también lo había experimentado, el anti-mutágeno era muy doloroso, pocas cosas se podían comparar a ese dolor físico, por eso habían dormido a Charles al usarlo en él; Warren había perdido ese privilegio, después de todo, este era un castigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Dictadura en Genosha? Puede ser, ¿Erik o yo nos arrepentimos? No, ¿Habrá una revolución en el futuro? Nop.
> 
> Recuerden que al pensar en el futuro de este fic deben imaginar lo más dramático posible y después bajarle la potencia hasta llegar a 1% y es ahí cuando esa imagen mental se parecerá más a lo que tengo planeado, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	27. Veintisiete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Depresión, ansiedad, clichés, clichés, clichés, faltas de ortografía, perdida de elocuencia, mi necesidad patológica de escribir de forma interrogativa, clichés, la historia sigue avanzando lento, al punto que parece que no lo hace, clichés.

Tenía que relajarse, finalmente podía permitírselo, ahora que finalmente había decidido qué hacer con Warren, ahora que el jodido alfa ya no estaba en Genosha.

Sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer, regresar a su rutina previa, resolver conflictos personales de los habitantes de la isla, por aquí y por allá, continuar con reparaciones, cuidar que los cultivos estuvieran siendo atendidos apropiadamente, mantener buenas relaciones con las ciudades costeras para el intercambio apropiado de bienes y alimentos, asegurarse de que los pocos animales en la isla estuvieran recibiendo los cuidados correctos, que la pesca siguiera realizándose con responsabilidad, prepararse para la salida de Azazel y Janos en su misión de búsqueda de Bolivar Trask; pero en lugar de eso Erik estaba ahí, ansioso, incapaz de dormir más de 4 horas seguidas y sin poder borrar de su mente la respuesta de Charles cuando Alex insinuó que el telépata debía saber cómo se sentía tener "un compañero destinado".

"Para… yo no…" Suponía que la frase completa sería algo como "Para mí no se siente nada, porque yo no he conocido a mi compañero destinado".

No era que Erik no hubiera imaginado que Charles no podía sentirlo, al menos no como Lensherr sí podía.

Lo había hecho, lo había imaginado, se preparó para ello y aun así dolió. No había querido que doliera porque permitirse sentirse herido con estos acontecimientos lo hacía sentir como si se estuviera victimizando y eso era algo que odiaba.

Sabía que Charles no podía sentirlo, por eso, aunque estaba seguro de que lo eran no quería decírselo, porque no estaba seguro de si ese era un conocimiento que al compartirlo traería felicidad.

Tampoco creía que ayudaría en algo el decirle a Charles que lo amaba.

Sí, podía sentir que el telépata lo apreciaba, se preocupaba por él, vamos que lo había llamado "Su regalo", pero era eso mismo lo que más lo preocupaba. Su compañero destinado había pasado por mucho, no había tenido a nadie en quién confiar, en quién apoyarse.

Pero Erik podía sentir que confiaba en él, que comenzaba a apoyarse en él sin un rastro de miedo o duda y él en toda su estupidez iba a salir con algo como "Te amo".

Tal vez había una posibilidad de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, tal vez no. Pero por lo que conocía de Charles, fuera positiva o negativa su respuesta respecto a los sentimientos de Erik, temía que el omega se obligara a corresponderle, tal vez sintiéndose en deuda, después de todo lo que había hecho por él.

Y no, no quería que Charles se obligara a sí mismo a nada, porque nada de lo que Erik había hecho por el telépata era con la intención de recibir algo a cambio.

Todo era porque lo quería feliz, lo quería a salvo, lo quería vivo.

Todo era porque lo amaba.

Sintió un ligero toque en la mano que sostenía el tenedor aun recargado en el plato repleto de comida sin tocar. Se exaltó, para conectar su mirada con la de Charles y percibir alivio al instante.

—No quise asustarte, lo siento, es solo que te llamé y no respondías— Le habló el omega sentado a su lado.

Erik respondió desviando su mirada un instante a Jean, quien tenía las mejillas infladas con comida pero que los miraba casi como si no quisiera parpadear, porque al hacerlo podría perderse de algo.

—¿Pasa algo malo? — Terminaron por decir él y Charles a la vez. Erik se quedó callado sin saber qué decir o hacer, probablemente se debía a su cerebro con falta de sueño conciliador. El omega le sonrió no como si estuviera feliz o como si esto le pareciera divertido, lo cierto era que se veía preocupado.

—Te ves cansado— Le dijo Xavier, en voz baja y al escucharlo hablarle así, con un extraño toque de dulzura y cariño que nadie más se atrevía a usar con él (no desde su madre, no desde su padre, no desde Magda), sentía que quería dormir. Cerró los ojos y suspiró sintiendo un toque casi imperceptible en el rostro, un roce de dedos que generó un cosquilleo.

¿Charles se enojaría si se abrazaba a él y dormía todo el día?

No, no podía hacer eso, tenía responsabilidades.

—Lo estoy, pero estoy bien— Respondió una vez que se obligó a sí mismo a abrir los ojos nuevamente. El telépata lo miró claramente en desacuerdo con lo que acaba de escuchar.

Alguien capaz de ver a través de sus mentiras era aterrador, pero al mismo tiempo sanador. Le sonrió a su compañero destinado.

—¿Estás durmiendo bien? —

—¿Qué es dormir bien? — Contestó, haciéndose el tonto, provocando un ceño fruncido en Charles, haciéndolo enojar de verdad. Tuvo que desviar la mirada y sonreírle a Jean para tomar un poco de valor.

Jean le correspondió de inmediato, recordando de golpe que tenía la boca llena, por lo que se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, haciendo un resoplido que, de poder, su hija habría acompañado de una risa amortiguada.

—No he estado durmiendo bien— Terminó por afirmar mientras le ofrecía a Jean uno de los pedazos de tela que usaban como servilletas.

Había muchas cosas en su cabeza constantemente y bueno, él había tenido sus propias pesadillas que le hacían no estar muy entusiasta con eso de intentar dormir.

Su cerebro era una perra loca y vengativa que a ratos decidía mostrarle el momento en que perdió a Magda y a Nina, el momento en que casi perdió a Charles, para luego combinarlo hasta que llegaba a un punto en que sentía que simplemente los había perdido a todos. A su esposa, a su Nina, a Charles y a Jean.

Un suave masaje a la parte posterior de su cabeza y cuello comenzó, solo eran dedos haciendo presión, pero sería mentira el decir que no se sentía glorioso.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Quizás deberías tomarte el día de hoy para descansar— Sí, podría, pero no.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer—

—Pero Erik, ni siquiera puedes concentrarte en comer sin quedarte dormido con los ojos abiertos— Charles estaba exagerando. Bajó la mirada hasta ver el plato frente a él, cierto, no había dado ni un solo bocado a la comida que él mismo había preparado. —Si no el día, al menos deberías tomarte unas horas para descansar— Dijo el telépata con seguridad.

Y cuando se enfocó en mirar el rostro de su compañero destinado nuevamente, pensó que encontraría aun el ceño fruncido o un gesto con tintes de regaño. Pero solo encontró suavidad, preocupación y aprecio.

Se sintió protegido, se sintió am… apreciado.

Bueno, a la mierda, les diría que se iba a tomar el día.

—Tienes razón— Aceptó en voz alta, haciendo sonreír a Charles. —Me quedaré—

Jean se bajó de su silla de un salto y corrió a abrazarse a su pierna, recargando la cabeza en su regazo en una posición extraña que le permitía seguir viéndolo a la cara.

—Sí, Erik se va a quedar, pero a descansar, nosotros debemos hacerle todo más fácil para que pueda dormir— Explicó Charles a una más de las preguntas que Jean hacía con su mente. Jean le sonrió al omega, que cambió de una sonrisa complacida a una un tanto divertida y avergonzada, para pasar una mano por el cabello pelirrojo.

—¿Qué dijo? —

—Eh…— Charles hizo un curioso chasquido con la lengua. —Dijo que deberíamos cantarte para ayudarte a dormir—

Erik soltó una carcajada para inclinarse, alzar su hija en brazos y acomodarla en su regazo.

—¿Lo harías?, ¿cantar para mí? — Cuestionó no en son de burla, no con tono divertido, sino que, con seriedad, tal vez en lugar de una pregunta más profunda que no se atrevía a hacer.

"¿Me amarías sin sentirte obligado a hacerlo?"

Charles cambio la sonrisa que le ofrecía a Jean a una sonrisa para él, para volver a pasar el dorso de sus dedos por la mejilla de Erik en un roce que causaba cosquillas.

—Sí— Dijo de forma solemne, para luego agregar en tono juguetón. —No soy bueno cantando ni manteniendo el ritmo, pero si tú entiendes eso y aun así quieres que te cante, sí—

Erik rio.

No hubo problemas para conciliar el sueño y tampoco hubo pesadillas durante su siesta de 6 horas, no recordaba la última vez que se había quedado dormido de día y había despertado con todo oscuro.

…

Raven se abrazó a Azazel.

Odiaba este momento, odiaba el que su cerebro insistiera en decirle que existía la posibilidad de que esta sería la última vez que podría estar así, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su amado.

Se obligó a sí misma a apartarse, limpiando con rapidez una lágrima en su rostro, dedicándole una corta mirada a su hijo entre sus brazos, sonriéndole a Azazel cuando todo lo que quería hacer era cerrar los ojos y no estar pasando por esta despedida temporal.

"Es temporal, Raven, no seas dramática".

Mientras ella hacía lo necesario para que Kurt fuera cargado por Azazel para que fuera únicamente abrazado por este, el alfa le dedicó a ella una sonrisa con un tinte de disculpa.

—Te voy a extrañar, papi— Dijo su hijo y el nudo en la garganta de Raven fue aún más difícil de controlar, pero lo logró.

—También te voy a extrañar, amor— Respondió su pareja. —Pero recuerda, nos veremos en dos semanas, no es tanto— Explicó, fingiéndose animado.

Raven se acercó nuevamente a su familia, colocando una mano en el rostro del hombre que amaba y haciendo que su mirada hiciera un constante viaje entre los ojos de Azazel y sus labios, finalmente realizando los movimientos correctos para besarlo de forma lenta y no demasiado profunda, pues no estaba buscando placer sexual (no como la noche anterior al menos), era solo una más de las formas en que podía decirle a Azazel lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo extrañaría, una muestra de todo lo que provocaba en su cuerpo y en su mente.

—Te amo— Decidió susurrarle una vez el beso terminó. Azazel le sonrió con felicidad verdadera.

—Te amo, Raven—

—Confío en ti y sé que vas a regresar a salvo— Inspiró profundo, sintiendo como su nariz había estado en sintonía con sus ojos húmedos, pero dejándolo pasar con facilidad, le dedicó una rápida mirada a Erik, sintiendo que necesitaba un poco de valor viniendo de su alfa líder.

Erik no se ocultó de su mirada y ella se sintió apoyada.

Se enfocó en Janos, quien hasta el momento había estado hablando con Sean, procediendo a acercarse a abrazar al hombre que tendía a ser silencioso, percibiendo como de inmediato su abrazo era correspondido.

—Cuida a Azazel, si lo dejas hacer algo estúpido no solo él estará en problemas, tú también, ¿me entiendes? —

—Entiendo— Le dijeron, permitiéndole ver una sonrisa discreta una vez el abrazo terminó.

—Mantente a salvo— Janos asintió.

—Ustedes también— Contratacó Azazel.

Amaba a ese tonto.

Erik tenía esta capacidad de atraer la atención de todos los presentes con el simple hecho de enderezar su postura o dar unos cuantos pasos al frente, en esta ocasión lo había logrado como siempre.

—Cualquier cosa que no les parezca bien, así sea una corazonada, regresen de inmediato. Sin importar el momento o la hora, si necesitan refuerzos…—

—Lo sabemos, Erik— Interrumpió Azazel con una sonrisa entre burlona y confiada. Erik correspondió el gesto.

—Regresaremos pronto con información del bastardo ese— El alfa líder asintió.

Azazel le regresó a Kurt y ella se aferró a su hijo.

Hacía tanto que no había tenido que pasar por esta clase de despedida desde esta posición; no pudo evitar el sentirse mal por Azazel, por todas las veces que lo había hecho pasar por esto al salir en misiones de rescate.

—Los amo— Les dijo Azazel una última vez, para acercarse a Janos, tomarse de las manos y finalmente desaparecer en un parpadeo, dejando nada más que una nube de humo detrás.

Se tomó unos segundos para simplemente parpadear y abrazar el miedo y la tristeza, para finalmente obligarse a relegar todos esos sentimientos hasta el fondo de su mente, enfocándose en su hijo descansando entre sus brazos, con su cabecita recargada contra su hombro, se inclinó a besarle la frente al menor, provocándole una sonrisa feliz.

—¿Vienen a cenar con nosotros? — Preguntó Erik, sin que ella se diera por enterada del momento en que se había acercado a su persona.

El atolondrado frente a ella había avanzado tanto; había usado el "Nosotros" como si fuera algo habitual.

A veces, cuando veía lo bien que le hacía a Erik la presencia de Charles y de Jean en su vida, lo feliz que estaba, el cómo había terminado formando una nueva familia para sí mismo, sentía que podría llorar.

—¿Me vas a adoptar como hija también?, estoy bien, no necesito que cuides de mí, ¿te recuerdo quién fue capaz de cuidar de Kurt por sí misma mientras estábamos en guerra? — Contestó, sintiéndose rebelde.

—Sé que puedes hacer lo que te propongas sin ayuda y sola, pero no tiene que ser así— Ante esas palabras se sintió… invencible.

Bastardo.

—Bien— Contestó. —Iremos a cenar a casa de Jean, ¿estás de acuerdo Kurt? — Su hijo, ni bien escuchó el nombre de su amiga, alzó la cabeza recobrando su energía habitual.

—¡Sí quiero! — Sonrió al escuchar el entusiasmo.

—¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros, Sean? —

Raven no estaba segura de que hubiera realmente una relación ocurriendo entre Janos y Sean. Janos era demasiado independiente y Sean demasiado relajado y liberal, ella suponía que eran compañeros sexuales o alguna cosa parecida.

Sean se acercó un poco más a ellos, encogiendo los hombros con tranquilidad.

—Sí, por qué no, gracias por invitarme, jefe—

…

—Sí, podría decirse que… eh… puedes resumirlo como "grito sónico"— Explicó Sean una vez la pregunta de Charles fue formulada. Raven estaba tratando de enfocarse en la conversación. —Puedo crear ondas sonoras con mi voz y hasta puedo usar la ecolocalización— Sean sonrió. —Ya sabes, como un murciélago— El telépata correspondió la expresión alegre de Cassidy, desviando la mirada un instante. Raven comenzaba a creer que ese era su "Estoy pensando", algo como el ceño fruncido de Erik o como cuando Hank bajaba la cabeza sin mirar a nadie.

O la forma en que la cola de Azazel comenzaba a balancearse cuando estaba demasiado concentrado pintando.

—¿Puedes volar? — Cuestionó Charles.

—Wow— Soltó Sean como si realmente estuviera sorprendido, incluso si le faltaba fuerza en la voz para realmente parecerlo. —Esa es una muy buena deducción, sí puedo volar, pero no es tan fácil para mí como lo hacen ver el jefe o Angel— Charles puso su atención en Erik y ella pudo ser testigo de una sonrisa rosa y cursi, que obtuvo una sonrisa con sentimientos recíprocos.

¡Dios, la estaban matando!

Sean le sonrió a ella con complicidad.

—Mami, terminé de comer, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Jean? — Pidió su hijo en la forma respetuosa en que siempre hablaba, pero teletransportándose a los pies de la silla porque no tenía la paciencia para esperar una respuesta que de todas formas iba a ser positiva.

Se aseguró primero de confirmar que Jean había terminado de comer también, notando a Erik ponerse de pie para ayudar a la niña a bajar de su silla porque la pequeña pelirroja era telépata no se teletransportaba como su hijo.

—De acuerdo, pero recuerda que si no estamos en casa no debes usar tanto tu mutación— Riñó de forma suave, viendo a su hijo asentir enérgicamente.

—Ok— Afirmó para correr en compañía de Jean hasta un pequeño espacio que parecía ser la nueva "área de juego de Jean".

Sintió la mirada atenta de todos los presentes, pero al final terminó girando la cabeza para corresponder a la de Charles.

El omega se notaba muy interesado en lo que ella acababa de decir, pero justo como en otras ocasiones en que había convivido con el hombre, podía sentir que se estaba esforzando por no hacerla enojar, no hablar si ella no iniciaba la conversación primero venía incluido.

Desde que Erik le afirmara que confiaba en Charles y que eran compañeros destinados y por supuesto, luego de que el omega fuera tan amable con su Azazel, ella ya no albergaba ningún sentimiento negativo hacia el omega.

Trató de sonreírle e intentar una conversación casual.

—Cuando no conoce bien el área choca contra paredes y muebles si intenta usar su mutación— Charles sonrió con ese brillo de interés que solo había visto en Hank.

Raven, conforme con la breve, pero exitosa "conversación casual", quiso asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con Kurt, al pasear su mirada por la habitación antes de llegar a donde se encontraba su hijo, volvió a ver (justo como al ingresar al hogar de Erik, Charles y Jean) tres futones juntos, lo que quería decir que todos en la casa dormían juntos.

La estaban matando.

Quería decir algo como "¿Bueno y cuando se van a decir que se aman y a tener sexo?", eso también contaba como conversación casual ¿no?, pero entendía la razón detrás de no decirlo.

Por todo lo que habían pasado, por la forma en que había estado actuando Charles, sabía que si él y Lensherr se dijeran ahora (o antes) sus sentimientos o el hecho de que eran compañeros destinados todo terminaría mal, no porque no fueran buenos el uno para el otro (incluso si no había querido aceptarlo al principio, no podía seguir negando lo evidente), pero Raven sabía que mantener una relación era difícil, muchas cosas podían llevar la relación a su fin. A veces era falta de interés, a veces era dejar de sentir atracción, a veces era que te dabas cuenta de que la otra persona no valía la pena o era peligrosa, a veces era uno mismo el que no estaba preparado para estar en una relación, a veces era como lo que llevó a que la relación que ella y Erik tuvieron fracasara, una combinación.

Erik y con Charles no estaban en el momento correcto.

Deseaba, así como Charles había ayudado a Azazel a sanar un poco más, ayudarlos a llegar más rápido a ese momento correcto.

Inhalo, se aseguró de que ni Kurt ni Jean pudieran escucharlos y, al confirmarlo, se apresuró en interrumpir la conversación entre el omega y el beta.

—Sé que fuiste tú el que no dejo que Erik matara al bastar… a Warren—

—Raven— Trató de interrumpirla Erik, pero ella lo silencio.

—Shh, déjame terminar, tengo un punto, no quiero ser ofensiva— La mirada que su amigo le dedicó prometía sufrimiento, sin embargo, la dejó continuar. —Entiendo en cierto punto tu razón de querer dejarlo vivir, no cargar con más muertes y lo que sea— Charles no se veía cómodo, pero ella prometió no ser ofensiva no que su conversación no sería incómoda. —Quiero dejarte en claro que fue culpa de él, él es el que se equivocó, él es el culpable de todo lo que te hizo…— No, bueno, eso no estaba del todo bien, porque Erik llegó a tiempo. —De lo que trató de hacerte, no tú, no tienes que cargar con la culpa de lo que él hizo y no le debes nada— Movió la cabeza con un toque de exasperación. — Además creí que ya habíamos establecido que ninguna muerte de la que se te culpa ha sido realmente tu culpa— Charles no le estaba regresando la mirada. Erik la mataría si no la quisiera tanto, eso seguro. Sean soltó una risilla nerviosa y ella tomo esa como la señal para seguir hablando. —No le debes nada ni siquiera el perdonarlo, esas idioteces de "tienes que perdonar a todo el que te hace daño" es claramente algo dicho por alguien que no fue prisionero de guerra, ¡A la mierda con eso de perdonar a los que te hacen daño! — Su última frase que le salió en un grito un poco discreto, había terminado con la paciencia de Erik, Sean finalmente lucía asustado de lo que pasaría, pero todo se detuvo cuando Charles rio.

La ira de Erik se calmó y Sean miró todo con expectación.

—Sé que no le debo nada— Dijo el telépata para permitirle notar sus ojos claros, sin el desgastante dolor y el enorme peso que le había transmitido la primera vez que conectaron sus miradas, cuando ella lo amenazó de muerte si siquiera se le ocurría dañar a alguien en la isla.

—Solo quería estar segura—

Parecía que Erik no la mataría el día de hoy, incluso parecía que quería abrazarse a Charles y besarle hasta las pestañas.

Cuando lograran ser una pareja iban a ser tan jodidamente empalagosos… extrañaba a Azazel.

…

— Si la sensibilidad ya regresó para este punto, preveo que una dosis más de suero milagroso y tu capacidad motora regresara…— Hablaba Hank con rapidez y concentración en su primera sesión de regreso a rehabilitación. Nuevamente se había sentido eterna, dolorosa y agotadora, pero al mismo tiempo, sus piernas le había parecido a él, habían dejado de ser el peso muerto de antes. —Contracciones musculares o tal vez un discreto movimiento de dedos—

Hank había estado sonriendo en todo momento, sin dejar de hablar de planes a futuro, de cada cuando serían aplicadas las siguientes dosis de suero milagroso, de los cambios que le había estado haciendo al líquido para que el dolor al ser aplicado desapareciera por completo, para finalmente poder utilizarlo en Jean en el futuro.

—Creo que debemos esperar al menos un año más para comenzar a usarlo en Jean, aún es muy pequeña y temo que no usemos la cantidad correcta— Explicaba su buen amigo y él se estaba limitando a sonreírle.

Sin atreverse a expresar que esto lo aterraba, pensar en el futuro.

Pasó mucho tiempo sin permitirse imaginarlo, sin permitirse sentir que merecía un futuro. Ahora quería hacerlo, pero su cerebro seguía bloqueándose con culpa que no quería sentir, con miseria que ya no quería experimentar.

Con voces al fondo que le murmuraban "Dijiste que morirías", "Dijiste que pagarías".

—Hank—

—¿Sí? — Cuestionó sonriente.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo sobre algo muy… personal? — Preguntó, haciendo que el rostro de Hank se llenara de seriedad, para que el médico se pusiera de pie y alzara la silla en la que se había encontrado, llevándola desde el sitio junto a las piernas de Charles hasta quedar al nivel de su cabeza.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué sucede? — Sintió la garganta tan seca que hasta casi podía percibir un sabor metálico.

—Quiero hablar contigo como mi médico, no como mi amigo— Hank arrugó las cejas marcadamente.

—Por supuesto, Charles— Tomó aire profundamente, por un momento se sintió como si toda la terapia pulmonar nunca hubiera ocurrido.

—Hank, tengo un problema de… bueno, ciertamente es más de un problema, pero…— Estaba parloteando, como un cobarde porque, aunque había tomado la decisión de decirlo, no era fácil realmente hacerlo.

McCoy se mantuvo en silencio, sin exigir nada, permitiéndole hablar a su ritmo.

Mierda, quería llorar otra vez.

—Erik me dijo que soy una víctima, que lo que pasó con Shaw no fue mi culpa, Angel también lo dijo, que no debía disculparme y por supuesto está lo que dijo Azazel— Comentó buscando sonreír, esperando notar esa expresión que hacían las personas ante el recuerdo de una situación en la que habían estado presentes. Hank se veía preocupado, pero le sonrió al verlo a él hacerlo. —Y yo…— Su voz salió como solo aire siendo expulsado, las palabras casi inentendibles. Intentó reacomodarse en la camilla y aclarar su garganta. —Comienzo a creerlo que…— Cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que así se sentía más fácil decirlo. —Que merezco ser feliz y estar vivo— Inspiró profundo, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Hank nuevamente, sabiendo que todo este tiempo no había perdido una pizca de la atención del beta. —Y lo intento, pero algunas veces es más difícil sentir que lo merezco— Tuvo que apartar su mirada borrosa nuevamente. —O mantener esa sensación de culpa lejos o no estar asustado, constantemente—Sintió la humedad de sus ojos extenderse a su rostro. —No quiero sentirme así, ya no— Se sentía tan aliviado de que su amigo le estuviera permitiendo decir todo lo que había en su cabeza, sin interrumpirlo, sin intentar hacerlo callar, simplemente escuchando. —Necesito ayuda— Hank tomó una de sus manos, asintiendo unas cuantas veces con infinita calma.

—Te ayudaré Charles, como amigo y como médico— Permitió que más lágrimas se desbordaran de sus parpados inferiores.

…

Observó a Erik continuar con sus intentos de arreglar nuevamente su silla de ruedas, mientras pasaba su dedo pulgar por el borde de la tapa del pequeño recipiente entre sus manos una vez más.

Le gustaba ver como el hombre que amaba arrugaba la frente y sacaba levemente los labios cuando estaba muy concentrado, sonrió preguntándose si debía volver a pretender leer el libro entre sus manos, pero antes de eso terminó por distraerse con el tarareo mental de Jean.

Tarareaba más que lo que intentaba reproducir la letra, pero era fácil reconocer la canción presente en su cabeza, mientras hacía su décimo cuarto barco de papel. Era la canción de Erik.

—¿En qué está pensando? — Preguntó el alfa sin interrumpir el trabajo que hacía con sus manos, obligando a Charles a mirarlo.

—Está tarareando la canción que le cantas— Erik sonrió con un deje de orgullo y otro tanto de diversión.

—¿En alemán y todo? — Cuestionó Lensherr.

—En alemán y todo— Afirmó.

—¿Es un buen alemán? — Charles rio.

—No lo sé, no sé alemán— Le respondió, concentrándose en la forma tranquila en que Erik se desenvolvía, en cómo las ojeras habían perdido color, en cómo finalmente estaba dejando de lucir tan tenso y estresado.

Charles sabía que la misión de Azazel y Janos iba según lo esperado, también sabía que todo había regresado a cierta normalidad, como si lo ocurrido con Warren no hubiera pasado.

Se sentía cansado, aunque era un cansancio diferente al habitual y también era diferente al efecto del suero milagroso. Efecto secundario del medicamento que Hank le había dado recién.

Tenía que decirle a Erik.

Hank le dijo que realmente no le debía explicaciones a nadie, que debía entender que su pedido de ayuda y la obtención de la misma era por y para él, pero también le dijo que, aunque no era una obligación podía hacérselo saber a quién quisiera, porque al final, las personas que lo amaban, y que sabían cómo amar correctamente se sentirían felices por él.

No le había gustado que Hank usara la palabra "amar", pero sabía que usarla dejaba más en claro el punto al que el beta quería llegar.

No lo sentía como una obligación, sabía que Erik no le exigiría nada, ni siquiera le exigió "Ser feliz", solo le dijo que eso era lo que quería para Charles, pero quería dejarle en claro al alfa, porque le gustaba verlo tranquilo, sin estar tan estresado, sin estar tan preocupado todo el tiempo.

¿Explicarle a Erik lo haría sentir aliviado o por el contrario lo haría sentir más preocupado?

—Erik, quiero decirte algo— Dijo, sin flaqueo en la voz. El alfa alzó el rostro, sonriendo, para lucir un tanto confundido cuando el estiró una mano en su dirección ofreciéndole un botecito.

Lensherr se aceró hasta él, tomando el pequeño recipiente ofrecido.

—¿Qué es esto? — Cuestionó Erik con el ceño fruncido en concentración. Charles se apresuró en responder.

—Es un antidepresivo— La mirada del alfa se alejó al instante del pequeño bote, enfocándose en él. —Hank me lo dio, porque le pedí ayuda— Bajó su mirada enfocándose en el burdo jugueteo nervioso que estaba realizando con sus manos. —Porque no estoy bien, no he estado bien en mucho tiempo— Explicó sintiéndose torpe, y aun así admirándose con el hecho de que su voz no hubiera salido más temblorosa.

Erik de repente se veía como si quisiera llorar o tal vez vomitar.

Charles sentía que quería esconderse, pero no lo hizo, porque estaba cansado de huir y pretender y fingir que no sentía nada.

—Lo sien…— Trató de decir el alfa, pero lo interrumpió.

—No tienes que disculparte, Erik, porque no es tu culpa— Explicó colocando sus manos en los hombros de Lensherr, bajó la mirada una vez más, animándose a sí mismo. —Al contrario, tú me haces querer estar bien— Dijo, enfocándose en los ojos brillantes del alfa. —Tú y las cosas que me dices y las personas que me has permitido conocer— Apartó su mirada un momento para ver a Jean entretenida en su propio mundo imaginario. —Me haces querer ser feliz, me haces… querer estar vivo— Erik lo abrazó, no de golpe, si no que se acercó lentamente, envolviéndolo con calma entre sus brazos, haciéndolo sentir revitalizado.

Sintió que se derretía cuando un beso fue colocado en la parte justa en que su cabello y su frente se unían.

—Gracias por decírmelo— Le susurraron y él, abrumado, solo pudo cerrar los ojos.

El abrazo tuvo que llegar a su fin y Erik limpió algunos rastros de lágrimas, para sonreírle.

—Creo que tu silla de ruedas ya está— Explicó yendo a sentarse en ella y dando unos cuantos saltos como si quisiera asegurarse de que era segura. —Sí— Afirmó poniéndose de pie. —¿Quieres sentarte? — Asintió feliz de poder regresar a la compañía de su silla.

Erik lo cargó, provocando que su corazón actuara como un loco de nuevo y que su temperatura se sintiera como si acabara de subir de golpe.

Una vez de nuevo en su silla, Jean corrió hasta él.

"¡Charles, tu silla con ruedas ya no está rota!"

—Erik la reparó— Y la pequeña pelirroja sonrió con total admiración a su papá alfa, como si no pudiera creer lo increíble que era.

Charles coincidía.

—Jean, ¿te gusta la canción que te canto para dormir? — Ante la pregunta de su papá alfa, la menor asintió feliz. —Sabes, esa canción tiene un ritmo rápido, es fácil bailarla— Charles sonrió.

—¿Cómo es el ritmo original? — Y aunque pensó que Erik lo dejaría pasar con un encogimiento de hombros o una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes, en su lugar un tarareo comenzó rápido comenzó, diciendo algunas cuantas palabras importantes, lentamente iniciando con un discreto balanceo de brazos más que nada.

Jean, quien amaba bailar a causa de Sean y sus cuidados en compañía de música, imitó a su papá ni bien el discreto baile y tarareo tuvo lugar, dando saltos y moviendo las manos no con la mejor coordinación, pero definitivamente con grandes cantidades de pasión por lo que hacía.

Él rio comenzando a aplaudir al ritmo de la canción.

Erik lo miró, para alzar a Jean, colocarla en el regazo de Charles y mover la silla con su mutación en giros no demasiado rápidos, pero definitivamente divertidos y que imitaban un baile con algo de torpeza.

Estiró una mano en dirección a Erik, que fue interceptada al instante por una del alfa.

Mientras reía escuchando los aplausos de Jean y la canción con voz un tanto sofocada de Erik, no pudo evitar pensar con total seguridad que todo iba a estar bien.

Que él iba a estar bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez no usé las letras, pero recuerden que la canción que Erik le canta a Jean es "irgendwie irgendwo irgendwann" de nena.
> 
> ¿Qué dijeron?, "Ya es sábado y no va a haber capítulo :c", naaambre, claro que no.
> 
> Destruida pero jamás vencida :p
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero y el capítulo fuera disfrutable.


	28. Veintiocho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Clichés de película romántica porque yo amo las películas románticas, no nos hacemos responsables de que quiera salir a la calle y gritar "¡Ya cojan, maldita sea, hagan bebés con un demonio!", eso es lo que yo quiero también *Llora desconsolada para tomarse descansos para reír perversamente*, faltas de ortografía, errores de dedo, perdida de elocuencia.

Charles inspiró profundo con los ojos cerrados, percibiendo los olores a su alrededor. El olor del pasto, el olor característico de algunas plantas, el olor de la tierra y un poco más lejos podía sentirse el olor del mar.

La silla de ruedas dejó de moverse por lo que abrió los ojos para sonreírle a los cuatro niños que se acercaron a él con exceso de energía y con enormes sonrisas, haciéndolo notar lo mucho que lo habían extrañado.

—¡Charles volviste! — Exclamó Kurt en un grito, al tiempo que Jean se acercaba a él y a la silla para poder abrazarlo, porque podía ser que compartieran casa, pero para Jean (y no era queja, Charles amaba abrazar a su hija) volver a verlo siempre ameritaba un nuevo abrazo.

—¿Ya no estás enfermo?, ¿Hank te curó?, ¿Ya nos vas a enseñar a leer y escribir otra vez? — Cuestionó Scott sin pausas y aunque él quería apresurarse y responder a cada una de las preguntas, Ororo se le adelantó.

—¿Enfermo?, pero pensé que estabas lastimado, no enfermo, por lo que el señor malo con alas te hizo— Sintió una ligera vibración viniendo de la silla de ruedas y Jean lo abrazo más fuerte.

"Charles no está lastimado ni enfermo" Afirmó la pelirroja.

—¿El señor malo con alas que quiso robarte? — Preguntó Kurt, como si quisiera saber si estaba en el contexto correcto.

Aunque no le estaba viendo el rostro, estaba seguro que no encontraría nada más que tensión en Erik; porque podía ser que al alfa le enojara hablar de Warren, pero jamás trataría mal a los niños.

—Pero mi hermano me dijo que el señor Erik te salvó, ¿verdad Jean? — Agregó Scott buscando apoyo en su amiga y probable compañera destinada.

Jean se alejó un poco del abrazo que había mantenido con Charles, mirando a Scott y después a él y a Erik con un notorio toque de angustia.

"Sí, Erik salvó a Charles y Charles tuvo que descansar, pero ahora estas bien, ¿verdad?" Ahora Jean se escuchaba un poco dudosa de lo que Erik le había explicado al ella cuestionar por qué Charles se había estado quedando en casa en lugar de salir y enseñarles a leer y escribir como siempre.

Xavier trató de asentir en dirección a su hija, buscando calmar la angustia de la menor, mientras consideraba cuál sería la mejor forma de disipar las dudas y clara intranquilidad en los otros tres pequeños.

—Y que te enfermaste y por eso Hank tuvo que curarte— Concluyó Scott para distraerse al ver a Erik caminar, cambiando su posición desde atrás de la silla de ruedas hasta estar a la par de Charles, quedando un paso por delante, como si en realidad hubiera querido protegerlo de las miradas y palabras de los menores.

—Por qué no mejor dejamos ese te…— Sabía que, de forma bastante amable, Erik estaba por pedirles que no hicieran más preguntas y dejaran de incomodar, pero Charles no quería dejarlos tan confundidos.

—Erik— Llamó, al tiempo que colocaba una mano en contacto con el antebrazo más cercano del alfa. Lensherr guardo silencio y lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, para relajar su rostro y asentir, entendiendo sin necesidad de que Charles exteriorizara su deseo de explicarle a los niños. —Sí, Erik me salvó de…— No se permitió perderse en sus recuerdos de ese día, enfocándose en los movimientos que el alfa hacía para poder envolver la mano en contacto con su antebrazo con la propia, así como en la presencia de Jean y centrándose en las miradas infantiles. —Ese hombre— Sonrió. —Y después se puede decir que fueron ambas cosas, estaba herido y enfermo y por eso no podía estar aquí afuera con ustedes, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor— Miró específicamente a Scott. —Porque Hank me curó— El pequeño castaño sonrió satisfecho, al igual que el resto de los menores.

Erik dio un apretón en su mano, obligándolo a mirarlo.

—¿Te dejo con ellos? — Preguntó, como si no fuera lo que habían decidido desde antes, dándole la oportunidad de decirle que no, sabiendo que si lo pedía volverían a pasar el tiempo dentro de la casa, sin tener que separarse nunca.

Y Charles sabía que negarse a estar ahí afuera, expuesto, era la opción más cómoda; pero eso no estaba bien, no era lo correcto, además había extrañado tanto estar en el exterior en compañía de los niños.

Sonrió mientras asentía con seguridad. Erik respondió con un movimiento de cabeza propio.

—Voy a estar aquí, en los cultivos, si necesitas cualquier cosa—

—Mhm, te llamo— El alfa enfocó su mirada en Jean.

—Jean, si pasa algo sospechoso— Lensherr guardo silencio dándose unos golpecitos en la sien con dos dedos, la menor sonrió.

"¡Llamaré a Erik con mi cabeza!".

Erik dio un último apretón a su mano, para dejarla ir.

Al ver a Erik caminar en dirección a los cultivos, se topó con Ellie, parada en medio del camino, notando como parecía querer preguntarle algo a su alfa líder, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo, igualmente el hombre pareció entender, girando la cabeza para mirar a Charles.

Ellie lo imitó, repartiendo su atención entre alfa, omega y Ororo. Xavier entendió la pregunta silenciosa.

"¿Ororo podía quedarse o tenía que irse?"

Sonrió, alzando una mano para saludar a la alfa, concluyendo que esa era respuesta suficiente, centrándose en los niños y en la conversación que tenían entre ellos.

Cuando se permitió volver a mirar, Erik y Ellie realizaban el camino en dirección a los cultivos, juntos.

—¡Qué bueno que regresaste, Charles! —Comentó Kurt.

—Sí, era divertido ir y visitarte a ti y al señor Erik y a Jean, pero es más divertido estar todos en el afuera— Agregó Scott, mientras Ororo asentía.

—Es afuera, no tienes que decir "en el"— Buscó corregir con amabilidad.

—Afuera— Volvió a decir el Summers menor.

—Yo creí que ya solo íbamos a verte en tu casa, pensé que te iba a extrañar y extrañar, como con mi papi, ahora solo tengo que extrañar a mi papi— Exclamó Kurt luciendo feliz, para que, al terminar su frase, hiciera una pausa y comenzara a llorar, sin gritos ni gimoteos, solo lágrimas.

Los tres niños restantes lucieron de inmediato asustados.

—Oh, cariño— Alzó las manos en un claro gesto que pedía un abrazo. Kurt entendió de inmediato corriendo a abrazarse a él, con menos práctica que la de Jean, pero igualmente lográndolo con éxito. —Tu papá va a regresar en una semana y podrás verlo y estar todo el día con él—

—Pero-pero mami dijo que se va a ir otra vez— Se quejó de forma desgarradora, como si del fin del mundo se tratara, porque para Kurt así debía ser.

—Solo por un rato— Mientras trataba de calmar al niño, los tres pequeños restantes se acercaron al abrazo, Scott y Jean con infinita confianza y Ororo con un poco de reticencia, pero sabiendo que no sería regañada o negada al tener cada mano entrelazada con uno de los otros menores que estaban por unirse al abrazo.

Kurt soltó una risita en cuanto sintió como su abrazo se había convertido en uno grupal.

Jean comenzó a pasar una mano por la espalda de Kurt, en la forma en que Erik hacía y Scott colocó un beso en la parte más alta que lograba alcanzar de la cabeza de Kurt, probablemente imitando un gesto de Alex o de Hank.

Ororo atacó con un poco de cosquillas en puntos estratégicos, haciendo a Kurt reír a carcajadas.

—Yukio y Ellie me hacen cosquillas cuando estoy triste— Explicó al tiempo que el abrazo terminaba, mientras Kurt aun reía un poco. —¿A dónde fue tu papi? — Interrogó justo después.

Como Kurt aun parecía estar ocupado quitando rastros de lágrimas y recuperando una respiración más normal, decidió que respondería él.

—El papi de Kurt está en una misión muy importante para mantenernos a todos en la isla a salvo—

—Oh, ¿es un héroe como el papi de Jean? — Cuestionó Ororo con mucho interés.

—Charles dijo que lo era, también dijo que el hermano de Scott y su Hank lo eran también— Respondió Kurt mucho más recuperado.

"Mariko dijo que Charles era un héroe también".

—La señora Mariko dijo que Charles era un héroe también, ¿tus mamás son héroes también? — Agregó Scott, probablemente luego de que Jean le transmitiera sus pensamientos, Charles quería negarlo, porque las voces que lo llenaban de culpa le estaban recordando que él no era ningún héroe, pero las nuevas voces que estaban empezando a acompañarlo lo instaban a cuestionar, "¿por qué no lo eres?, creo que sí lo eres". Al final no se atrevió a negar o confirmar nada.

Ororo lució un poco insegura.

—Yo creo que…— Intentó decir poco convencida, él no podía ver que Ororo lo dudara, que por su cabeza pasara que Ellie y Yukio tal vez y no podrían ser consideradas con unas heroínas.

—Lo son— Concluyó él, haciendo sonreír a la peliblanca.

—Yo también creo que lo son— Agregó con seguridad.

Satisfecho, relajó el cuerpo, dándose cuenta en ese momento que se había mantenido un tanto tenso.

—¿Les parece si comenzamos con nuestras clases para aprender a leer y escribir? —

—¡Sí! — Recibió una respuesta grupal llena de júbilo.

…

Suponía que era extraño encontrar paz en la monotonía, pero aquellos que habían pasado por una guerra probablemente coincidirían con Erik.

Subió la rampa metálica a la entrada del laboratorio. Le sorprendía lo lejano que se sentía el momento en que había hecho esa rampa, él mismo se percibía diferente a como se había sentido en aquel momento.

Charles le dedicó una mirada rápida y una sonrisa discreta, respondió el gesto de forma positiva.

Al ingresar al laboratorio y dirigirse al lugar habitual en el que encontraban a Hank, esta vez el hombre no estaba, McCoy en su lugar estaba sentado junto a una camilla, ocupada por un sentado Alex, no como si se fuera a acomodar en esta, si no como si estuviera por ponerse de pie.

Scott que parecía haber estado entretenido jugando sobre la misma camilla, fue ayudado por Hank a bajar, para luego correr a acercarse a ellos.

—Hola Jean, Charles, señor Erik— Ofreció de manera educada y con mucha energía para ser tan temprano.

Notó a Charles apresurarse en bajar a Jean de su regazo, muy seguramente a petición de su hija, su intención era acercarse y ayudar, pero el omega había logrado su cometido sin mayores problemas.

Erik se permitió un momento para abrazar el alivio que experimentaba al percibir esos pequeños detalles que le dejaban en claro la mejoría en la salud de Xavier.

Finalmente se enfocó en Hank y Alex.

—¿Está todo bien? — Alex sonrió, incluso si Hank no lo hizo.

—¿Ustedes están bien? — Cuestionó Charles a continuación. Summers miró a McCoy, como si quisiera darle la oportunidad de hablar y aunque parecía que el médico les explicaría todo, Alex pareció perder las ganas de esperar a que su novio lograra acomodar las ideas en su cabeza y finalmente lograra formular una frase coherente.

—Es de nuevo mi ciclo de celo, es todo, y como Hank le ha estado haciendo cambios a los supresores no me siento tan mal como la otra vez, no he vomitado ni una vez— Aseveró con una sonrisa llena de positivismo. —Pero como McCoy aquí es un exagerado pues...— Alex utilizó un tono que combinaba diversión y queja. —Aquí estoy— Concluyó sonriente.

—Pues sí, soy muy exagerado— Exclamó Hank en una especie de berrinche. Era graciosa la interacción de esos dos.

—Pero, ¿estás bien entonces? — Cuestionó Charles en voz un tanto baja, asegurándose con la mirada, de que Jean y Scott estuvieran lo suficientemente distraídos con sus propios juegos.

—Lo estoy— Contestó el rubio.

—No por completo— Dijo el beta al unísono. Summers torció los ojos, Hank frunció el ceño, aunque no se notaba enojado, se notaba más bien muy preocupado. —Puede que la severidad de los efectos adversos haya disminuido, pero aún están— Alex dejó de sonreír, sin negar ni afirmar lo dicho por su pareja. —Debes tomarte el día— Ante eso el omega comenzó a negar con la cabeza al tiempo que hacía una mueca precediendo a una respuesta hablada negativa.

—Por supuesto— Decidió interrumpir él. —Descansa el día de hoy Alex— Notó el asentimiento de cabeza silencioso de Charles. Se sintió validado.

—Jefe…— Parecía que Summers quería negarse, pero, a pesar de no notarse tan afectado como la vez anterior, muy seguramente sí debía sentirse mal. —¿De verdad está bien que me tome el día? —

—Claro que sí, de hecho, Hank si quieres tomarte el día también, aunque claro te avisaríamos en el caso de una urgencia— Notó el rostro lleno de color de Alex, así como una sonrisa casi formándose. Hank se notaba sorprendido, como si estuviera a punto de gritar un "sí", pero como si no estuviera seguro de permitírselo.

El beta se giró a mirar a su novio, siendo correspondido por este.

—¿En serio, jefe? — Interrogó el hombre de lentes.

—En serio— Confirmó.

—Podríamos cuidar a Scott todo el día— Agregó Charles, de forma pausada y con un toque inseguro, pero al final lo había soltado como una sugerencia, no como una pregunta.

—Sí, podríamos— Afirmó él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su compañero destinado. —Y toda la noche, también— Dejo de enfocarse en la sonrisa del ojiazul, para hacerlo en el rostro aún más rojo de Alex que combinaba con el de Hank.

—¿En se…? — Antes de que Alex pudiera volver a preguntar, se detuvo a sí mismo, para dirigirse a su hermano. —Scott, ¿quieres estar todo el día con Jean y después hacer piyamada en su casa? —

—¡Sí, sí quiero! — Contestó el menor, ni bien la pregunta fue hecha. —Jean, ¡voy a dormir en tu casa! — Y el niño abrazó a su hija.

Ese pequeño mocoso precoz, no le bastaba con la posibilidad de que fuera el compañero destinado de su inocente niña.

Los iba a alejar, claro que sí.

Su intento de caminar hasta los menores fue detenido por una mano enredándose en la suya que dio un pequeño jalón. Charles no se giró a mirarlo, pero estaba casi riendo sin acabar con el agarre.

—Yo… bueno… entonces nos vamos— Dijo Hank ayudando a Alex a ponerse de pie para rodearle el cuerpo en un semi abrazo seguro, probablemente temiendo que se mareara y cayera, la verdad era que Erik creía que el omega menor sí estaba un poco mareado. —L-lo siento, Charles, tu rehabilitación…—

—Oh, no, Hank, no tienes que disculparte, cuida bien de Alex—

—Si Scott empieza a llorar a mitad de la noche pueden llevarlo de regreso sin problemas, no tienen que tratar de calmarlo— Agregó Alex.

—De acuerdo— Contestó Erik.

Beta y omega se dirigieron a despedirse de Scott. Una vez que se aseguró que Alex tenía una pared cerca como nuevo soporte improvisado, Hank cargó al niño, dejando un beso en su frente, así como un abrazo apretado,

—Te portas bien, Scott— Ordenó McCoy con cariño.

—Ok— Respondió el castaño al tiempo que Hank lo pasaba a los brazos de Alex, para nuevamente asegurarse de que no hubiera viajes espontáneos al piso con ayuda de un brazo rodeándolo de forma suelta por la cintura. Summers beso y abrazo a su hermano por dos minutos completos.

—Te amo— Le dijo al menor.

—Yo también— Respondió el niño con una sonrisa enorme para ser nuevamente puesto en el suelo y acercarse a Jean y entretenerse nuevamente jugando con ella.

—Jefe, ¿cierra usted? —

—Sí, Hank, yo cierro—

Una vez que Hank y Alex salieron del laboratorio él y Charles se permitieron compartir sonrisas cómplices y burlonas.

…

—¿Seguro que no te importa estar aquí desde más temprano? — Cuestionó mientras veía a Jean y Scott recostarse sobre el pasto en el lugar habitual en el que solían jugar. Charles rio, ante las acciones de los menores o ante sus preguntas, Erik no estaba seguro.

—No— Le contestó con amabilidad.

—Solo quería estar seguro— Dijo, bajando la mirada.

—Está bien— Respondió el omega. Erik quería sentarse en el pasto junto a su hija y a Scott y limitarse a conversar con su compañero destinado, pero el hecho de que no pudiera ni siquiera mantenerse unos segundos más en sus ensoñaciones fue respuesta suficiente del universo.

"No, Erik, no puedes hacer eso".

—Erik, cambio— Escuchó a través del radio colgando en su cintura. Lo tomó, apresurándose en contestar a Raven, obligándose a controlar sus pensamientos negativos.

"Nada debía haberle pasado a Azazel, nada debía haberle pasado a Janos, la misión debía estar yendo excelentemente." Repitió una y otra vez, como un mantra.

—Te escucho, Raven, cambio— Charles le dedicó una mirada interrogante combinada con inquietud, aun así, no lo interrumpió con preguntas que podrían distraerlo de continuar una conversación con su amiga que podía necesitar ayuda. Trató de mantener la calma al recordar que Raven realmente se había escuchado tranquila.

—¿Crees que podría tomarme el día de hoy?, cambio — La preocupación nuevamente se apoderó de él.

—¿Pasó algo malo?, cambio — Necesitaba saber detalles, ahora mismo, entre más detalles tuviera sobre el problema más posibilidades de éxito tendría al buscar resolverlo.

—No, no—Negó su amiga al acto, para soltar un suspiro cansado perfectamente reconocible aún a través del radio. —Es solo que Kurt tuvo una noche difícil y Charles me dijo que lloró un poco porque extraña a Azazel— Erik experimentó dos sensaciones en ese momento. Su corazón sufrió acompañando a su amiga, porque entendía lo que era extrañar a quien amabas, sabiéndose responsable de la situación pues, aunque Azazel se hubiera ofrecido, al final el que dio la orden definitiva fue Erik, pero otra parte de él sintió alivio, removiéndose en un charco de comodidad al notar como su amiga trataba cada día de ser más amable con Charles, comenzando a ofrecer su confianza e interés. —Por eso pensé que sería bueno para él que pasemos todo el día juntos, pero si no se puede lo entiendo, cambio—

—Por supuesto que se puede, Raven, si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame, cambio—

—Gracias, Erik, cambio— Percibió el alivio inmediato en la voz de Raven ante su respuesta positiva.

Acomodó el radio en su lugar previo y le sonrió a Charles.

…

—Voy al baño— Informó poniéndose de pie, apartando la vista del tablero de ajedrez, concentrándose en Charles. —Sabré si haces trampa— Amenazo de forma juguetona, incluso agregando un dedo acusador.

Charles le ofreció una sonrisa dulce.

—No, no lo sabrás— Trató de pensar una respuesta inteligente e indignada, pero simplemente no pudo aguantar la risa, iniciando su camino al baño.

Desde su nueva localización con puerta cerrada, podía escuchar la voz amortiguada de Charles y de Scott.

—¿Scott te enseñó a hacer aviones de papel?, ¡Wow, vuela muy alto! —

—Mi hermano y Hank me enseñaron y Jean me enseñó a hacer sombreritos y ahora me va a enseñar a hacer barcos—

—Son todos unos maestros del origami— Escuchó la risa de Scott e imaginó la de Jean.

—¿Qué es eso? Suena chistoso—

—Es como se le dice al arte de saber doblar el papel para hacer figuras—

—Pues tiene un nombre muy chistoso— Erik reacomodó su ropa y procedió a lavarse las manos.

—Yo creo que es más chistoso el hecho de que encontré una abeja—

¿¡Había una abeja en la casa!?, ¿¡Qué pasaba si le picaba a Jean o a Scott o a Charles y eran alérgicos!?

Se apresuró a salir del baño, para darse cuenta de que Charles tenía sus dedos índice y pulgar juntos, haciendo una pinza como si realmente sostuviera algo, sin embargo ahí no había nada.

—Yo no veo nada— Dijo Scott, pese a estar muy cerca de la mano de Charles, al igual que Jean que tenía la boca abierta denotando su excesiva concentración.

—Es porque es invisible y está buscando su casa que también es invisible—

—Las abejas viven en un panal, me lo dijo Hank— Charles sonrió ante la explicación del castañito, para mirar a Jean.

—Es verdad, es verdad, está buscando su panal, ¿dónde podrá estar? — Comentó moviendo su mano con lentitud en zigzag. —Será que está… ¡Aquí! — Exclamó para atacar el abdomen de Jean con cosquillas. La pelirroja se encogió luciendo divertida.

Scott tenía una expresión que combinada diversión y miedo.

—¡O será que está aquí! — Exclamó Charles, esta vez acercando su mano al abdomen de Scott. El menor de los hermanos Summers huyó sin pena hasta esconderse a espaldas de Erik.

—¡Señor Erik, sálvenos! —

¿Y así esperaban que aceptara a Scott como el compañero destinado de su perfecta hija?

Charles seguía riendo, mirándolo solo por un instante, haciéndolo percibir su amor por él crecer.

—¡Definitivamente debe estar aquí! —Exclamó el omega iniciando un nuevo ataque a Jean, quien pese a saber lo que ocurriría no se movió, únicamente encogió el cuerpo sin dejar de sonreír para luego hacer un ademán de querer alejar a Charles de su persona y ni bien ese gesto fue realizado de manos empujando la nada, Charles, el tablero y la silla de ruedas, que había estado detrás del omega, terminaron actuando como si realmente hubieran sido empujados.

El tablero y la silla de ruedas no eran tan importantes, ni tan preocupantes como el hecho de que Charles hubiera terminado recostado sobre su espalda, además de deslizarse unos escasos centímetros lejos de Jean.

—¡Charles! — Llamó, asegurándose de no empujar a Scott al moverse con rapidez hacia su compañero destinado, quien seguía riendo con un rostro repleto de admiración, aceptando de inmediato la ayuda que él ofreció para sentarlo. —¿Qué fue…? — Trató de descubrir mirando a todos los presentes. —¿Estás bien? — Cuestionó al omega. —¿Jean estás bien?, ¿Scott? —

—Sí— Le contestó como si le pareciera lo menos importante mientras aceptaba el abrazo de una asustada y confundida Jean, al cual se sumó Scott.

Después agregando con mucho interés.

—Creo que Jean no solo es telépata, tiene telequinesis—

—¿Qué? —

—Claro, si Scott hubiera estado más cerca no habría sido posible diferenciar sobre quién era el verdadero causante de ese empujón, pero con Scott tan lejos… creo que es la posibilidad más… acertada— Charles no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento, tampoco se notó asustado.

—¿Jean hizo que Charles se cayera? — Cuestionó Scott achicando uno de sus ojos.

—Sí— Respondió el omega como si estuviera explicando un chiste. —Oh, no cariño yo sé que no querías lastimarme— Agregó abrazando nuevamente a Jean. —Es… creo que es una segunda mutación, tienes al parecer dos mutaciones— Y entonces Jean miró a Erik, con ojillos húmedos y ceño fruncido con intranquilidad, como si esperara el peor de los regaños.

Se apresuró en abrazar a su hija, incluso si Charles aún estaba haciéndolo también, sintiéndola recargar su cabeza contra él.

—Eres increíble Jean, dos mutaciones— Le dijo en voz suave y sonriendo, notando como el aparente miedo en el rostro de la pelirroja desaparecía.

—Eres una niña muy especial— Dijo Charles. Ante eso, la sonrisa tímida que había aparecido ante las palabras de Erik se volvió una radiante.

Jean miró a Scott y nuevamente a ellos. Erik esperó la traducción de Charles.

—Claro, Scott también es muy especial— Scott lució satisfecho con lo escuchado.

—Claro que lo es— Afirmó él en apoyo a su compañero destinado.

—Pero yo no tengo ninguna mutación— Dijo Scott, incluso si seguía sonriendo.

—Eso no quiere decir que no seas muy especial— Certificó el telépata mayor.

Ambos menores se miraron para comenzar a reír (incluso si él no era capaz de escuchar la risa de Jean, estaba seguro de ello).

Aprovechando que los menores se habían distraído, volvió a preguntar de forma más discreta.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?, ¿tu cabeza?, ¿tu cuello? — Charles le sonrió pasando una mano por su cabeza.

—Estoy bien— Afirmó. —Mi largo cabello amortiguó el golpe— Agregó en tono juguetón. Erik rio de forma discreta.

—Es verdad, eso fue— Decidió seguir el juego, pues si bien el cabello de Charles había crecido bastante, seguía siendo corto y no el mejor amortiguador.

Lo que sí era verdad, era que el largo permitía notar que era un poco rizado.

Pasó su mano por un pequeño mechón de cabello, recordando de repente que no debía de permitirse tanta confianza.

Miró a Charles, temiendo haberlo hecho sentir incómodo, pero todo lo que encontró fue un rostro tranquilo, si bien un poco enrojecido.

Sintió el calor aumentar en su propio rostro.

—Jean— Se tuvo que aclarar la garganta, pues le había parecido que su voz se había escuchado rara. —Jean es de verdad una mutante muy poderosa, si tiene telepatía y telequinesis—

—Lo es— Confirmó Charles.

—Nuestro propio Poltergeist en casa— Dijo, buscando hacer reír al hombre que amaba.

Funcionó.

—Erik— Lo riñeron, pero no se sintió regañado porque el telépata no había dejado de reír.

Amaba mucho a su familia.

Añoró poder decirle a Charles lo mucho que lo amaba, sin miedo a herirlo por tales sentimientos.

…

Era demasiado temprano, pero como Alex había previsto, Scott no parecía querer aguantar más tiempo lejos de su hermano y de su Hank (palabras del mismo Scott, no de Erik).

Había intentado calmar al niño, no porque no pudiera sobrellevar el llanto de un niño, sino porque no quería que terminara despertando a Charles y a Jean también; en parte había funcionado, además, él era el alfa líder de la isla, conocía perfectamente los horarios de sus más allegados y sabía que para esta hora Hank ya debía estar despierto.

—Escucha— Inició la explicación al niño lloroso entre sus brazos, que finalmente había sido entretenido con pan y leche. —Le hablaré a Hank por el radio y si contesta le diré que venga por ti, si no contesta, necesito que esperes a que Charles y Jean despierten, para que vayamos todos juntos a tu casa, porque no quiero dejarlos aquí solos mientras te llevo a ti con Alex y Hank— Scott lo miró, con ojos grandes y cejas alzadas.

Erik sabía que habían llegado a un entendimiento mutuo, incluso antes de la confirmación verbal. Alguien tan comprensivo podía ser que sí fuera el compañero destinado de su hija.

—Sí, yo tampoco quiero que estén solitos—

—Bien, entonces, ¿puedes esperar un poco más? — Scott sorbió la nariz escandalosamente.

—Sí— Y le dio un trago pequeño a su vaso con leche.

Erik lo acomodó en la silla de al lado, para ponerse de pie e ir por el radio.

Como previó Hank contestó al instante y en 10 minutos ya estaba en la puerta de la casa abrazando a un lloroso Scott que exclamaba lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

—Nosotros también te extrañamos—

—Pe-pero sí me divertí con Jean y con Charles y con el señor Erik— Hank rio sin dejar de hacer movimientos suaves en la espalda del menor.

—Me alegro mucho— Afirmó Hank sin sonar fingido como Erik temía que él se habría escuchado.

—Jugamos a ser maestros de "omami" y a las cosquillas con abejas y Jean empujó a Charles con sus poderes… con su mutación— Hank lucía confundido, él también habría estado confundido si no hubiera estado presente.

—Creo que quiso decir maestros de origami, Charles les hizo cosquillas fingiendo que tenía una abeja en las manos que buscaba su panal y al parecer Jean tiene telequinesis también— Hank de inmediato se notó muy interesado.

—Tengo tantas preguntas, pero tal vez debería… debo esperar a que sea una hora más razonable para hacerlas, además creo que alguien quiere ver a su hermano— Agregó apuntando a Scott con la mirada de forma fugaz. —Telepata y además con telequinesis— Suspiró para negar con la cabeza como si quisiera aclarar su mente y centrarse en el momento actual. —Gracias por cuidarlo, jefe— Erik negó con la cabeza.

—No hay problema, Hank— Lensherr aceptó una última sonrisa de parte de McCoy para verlo dar media vuelta e iniciar su camino hacia su propio hogar, al reencuentro con Alex.

Erik estaba por cerrar la puerta, mientras centraba su visión en Charles y Jean que continuaban durmiendo

"…tú me haces querer estar bien".

—Hank— Llamó, esperando aun ser suficientemente silencioso, saliendo de la casa, pero sin atreverse a alejarse más allá de un metro.

El beta regresó sobre sus pasos luciendo extrañado.

—Podrías…— Mierda, ¿cómo se decían estás cosas? —Me ayudarías a… con mi…— Entrecerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca agria. —¿Salud mental?, ¿Es así como se dice? — Hank le ofreció una sonrisa ligera.

—Claro que sí, jefe—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Hank y Alex tuvieron sexo? Mucho.
> 
> ¿Charles y Erik lograran tener sexo en algún momento? Ufff, mucho.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


	29. Veintinueve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Mención de asesinato (adulto e infantil), depresión, ideación suicida, ausencia de nopor, ausencia de confesiones amorosas por parte de los protagonistas, uso de las palabras "Disforia corporal", exceso de la palabra "sonreír" y derivados.

Erik no quería estar vivo; no después de presenciar las muertes de Magda y de Nina, desde su posición privilegiada con el pecho contra la tierra, aun agonizando por el dolor que le provocaba el anti-mutágeno recorriendo sus venas.

La pregunta que muchos debían hacerse al escucharlo expresar su profundo deseo por la muerte era "¿por qué seguía viviendo entonces?"

Venganza.

Respuesta sencilla.

Su madre solía decirle que él era "un niño muy inteligente, capaz de lograr lo que se propusiera" y ya fuera que Erik lo aceptara como un cumplido hecho desde el amor o desde la verdad, al final sí que se quedó grabado en su mente, cumpliría con su venganza, (matar a Shaw y así dejar que la guerra acabara) o moriría tratando de cumplirla.

Y cuando lo lograra, Erik sabía lo que le esperaba, una sensación de vacío, paz, tal vez la culpa se disiparía un poco, ya no habría más motivos para satisfacer las necesidades básicas que contribuían a mantenerlo con vida, se abrazaría a esas sensaciones y simplemente se dejaría morir, lo cierto era que creyó que moriría en la batalla contra Shaw.

Pero después de que su venganza fuera ejecutada, no hubo paz, la culpa no desapareció, sí hubo vacío y el dolor de la perdida de sus amadas esposa e hija seguía siendo paralizante, agónico.

Estaba herido, pero no de muerte, moriría antes por deshidratación que, por heridas ocasionadas por la batalla, el que sí podía morir era Azazel y esa fuera la primera razón por la que Erik no se dejó caer en el campo de batalla junto al cuerpo de Shaw, como si de una marioneta sin dueño se tratara, porque en eso se había convertido.

Su dueño fue la venganza y ahora ya no estaba, pero no podía abandonar a Azazel.

La segunda razón que lo obligó a continuar moviéndose fue esos "Jefe, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?", "Jefe, ¿a dónde vamos?", "¿Jefe…?" Más y más personas que buscaban depender de él, más y más personas que lo trataban como a un líder de manada.

No podía abandonarlos.

Erik continuó moviéndose, comiendo por necesidad, durmiendo por necesidad, saciando su sed por necesidad, no porque sintiera sueño o hambre o sed o deseos de seguir con vida, sino porque otros necesitaban que él estuviera vivo.

Creía que algunos podían percibir el cómo él no estaba realmente viviendo, únicamente sobreviviendo, personas como Raven, Logan, Hank… Azazel lo habría notado si no hubiera estado tan ocupado luchando por su propia vida… tal vez Mariko.

Y entonces había terminado sin poder matar a Charles porque el omega fue inmediatamente reconocido por su instinto como su compañero destinado y su "vivir por y para los demás" comenzó a cambiar.

Tal vez alguien podría decir "cambiaste de vivir por los demás a vivir por tu compañero destinado", pero eso no era exactamente lo que sucedía, tal vez un poco, querer vivir en el mismo mundo en que lo hacía su compañero destinado, pero Charles había despertado en él el honesto deseo de vivir, el deseo de disfrutar de la cotidianeidad, el deseo de permitirse amar y desear ser amado de nuevo, el deseo de proteger, hacer feliz y ayudar a su hija a crecer, el deseo de ser feliz con su familia.

El deseo de vivir y sentirse bien con ello.

Después de tales reflexiones, Erik concluía que definitivamente le agradaba ir a terapia con Hank.

Se enfocó en alzar la silla de ruedas de Charles ligeramente, solo lo suficiente para permitirles continuar su paseo de media tarde "en busca de unicornios" (había informado Jean, luego del cuento que estaba seguro Charles se había inventado mientras lo contaba), como si las ruedas realmente estuvieran en contacto con el suelo, que insistía en no ser apto para la silla del omega.

Erik tenía que arreglar esta zona.

De un momento a otro Jean se dejó caer de rodillas junto a un árbol comenzando a juguetear con algunas hojas, como si fuera el juego más increíble de la temporada de venta en todas las jugueterías, incluso si en la actualidad no había jugueterías.

—Sí Jean, tienes razón, este es el lugar perfecto para un picnic— Comentó Charles y aunque Erik no entendía del todo, decidió que reírse y poner las ruedas en contacto con el pasto sería una respuesta válida.

—¿Estamos de picnic? —

—¡Sí! — Exclamó Charles, al tiempo que Jean corría a abrazarse a las piernas de Erik.

—Pero no trajimos nada para comer— Respondió mientras correspondía el gesto de Jean, sonriéndole.

—Claro que trajimos— Dijo el telépata con excesiva seguridad en la voz, alzando una pequeña bolsa que Erik no había notado, permitiéndole notar el contenido.

—Manzanas— Nombró sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sí, ya sé que no es una comida completa, pero comida es comida— Contestó el omega, sin dejar su buen estado de ánimo. Erik amaba verlo tan feliz, una felicidad que no lucía fingida. —¿Cierto, Jean? — Su hija rompió el abrazo con él, para asentir una única vez y terminar distrayéndose con sombras de pájaros volando.

Actualmente, Jean rara vez tenía pesadillas, le gustaba creer que era porque poco a poco su pasado perdía peso dentro de su memoria, por el hecho de crear nuevas y más felices experiencias a su lado, al de Charles y al resto de los habitantes de la isla con los que se relacionaba.

—Si se ponen de acuerdo, no puedo discutir con ustedes, ¿verdad? — Charles reflejándole la diversión que experimentaba, negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

—No, no puedes— Erik, fingió aceptar su derrota, porque era fácil aceptar victorias disfrazadas de derrota.

—¿Quieres sentarte en el pasto? — Preguntó una vez que todo estaba decidido.

—Sí, por favor— Se acercó al instante a su compañero destinado, cargándolo para acomodarlo junto al árbol ante el que Jean se había hincado momentos antes, pensando en que Charles podría usarlo como soporte para su espalda.

Una vez se aseguró de que el telépata estuviera cómodo, se sentó junto a él y llamó a su hija.

—Jean— Dijo al tiempo que Charles sacaba dos manzanas de la bolsa sencilla, entregándole una que él ofreció a su pequeña pelirroja despeinada, la cual la aceptó, dando una enorme mordida al instante, para continuar explorando los alrededores de su lugar elegido para hacer picnic.

Seguro de que la situación estaba en control y de que Jean estaría a salvo (no había playa, lago o desniveles que pudieran volver peligrosa la exploración de Jean, estaba seguro de ello), regresó su mirada al frente, topándose con una manzana que le instaban a tomar, mientras el omega que lo apuraba ya se encontraba masticando un bocado de la propia.

Tomó la manzana, llevándola a su boca sin mayor contratiempo, sin dejar de sonreírle al hombre que amaba.

Su atención se vio nuevamente atraída hacia Jean, encontrándola dando saltos pequeños, aun con la manzana entre sus manos, persiguiendo a un conejo gris.

La niña los miró, apuntando al saltarín animal.

—Sí, es un conejo como el conejo blanco que sale con Alicia, pero este es gris— Explicó Charles.

—De verdad brincas como un conejo— Después de su halago que sabía que funcionaría con su hija, la vio asentir con mucha efusividad y continuar imitando al conejo que realmente no huía del todo de ellos, acostumbrado a la presencia de personas en la isla, suponía. —Pero no lo vayas a seguir al país de las maravillas, por favor— Escuchó la risa discreta de Charles, al tiempo que Jean se giraba a verlo con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras negaba con la cabeza, para regresar nuevamente su atención al conejo.

—Dijo que ella es una niña y no quiere ir a ningún lado sin nosotros— Sentía una explosión de emociones positivas y cálidas en su pecho ante la explicación de lo transmitido por su hija.

Poco a poco Jean fue acercándose más y más, con lentitud, no más saltos porque era una niña lista y claro que había notado que eso exaltaba al animal, finalmente dándose cuenta de que ofreciendo su manzana lograría un mayor éxito. Funcionó a la perfección, pues el conejo estuvo muy interesado en la manzana y Jean pudo mirarlos con orgullo mientras acariciaba el lomo del animal con movimientos un poco descoordinados acordes con su edad.

—Le agradas al conejito—

—Al menos la manzana le agrada— Susurró esperando que solo Charles lo escuchara, logrando su cometido de hacerlo reír. Recibió un "golpe" con el codo en son de regaño, pero lo cierto era que más bien había sido como un toquecillo suave.

Mientras veía como el conejo confiaba más y más en Jean al punto de acomodarse en el regazo de la menor permitiendo ser acariciado, listo para atacar a ese bicho si se le ocurría ponerse agresivo con su tesoro, no pudo evitar que su mente viajara a sus recuerdos de Nina, a la forma feliz en la que siempre estaba rodeada de todo animal silvestre que se pudiera.

La extrañaba tanto.

Miró a Charles, buscando enfocarse en el presente.

—Charles, las mentes de los animales…— El omega lo miró con una ceja alzada y sonrisa de medio lado. —¿Ustedes los telépatas pueden leerlas?, es decir…— ¿Había sido una pregunta estúpida?, claramente él no era Hank, no podía articular de forma elocuente, pero no había sido tan mal articulada o formulada, ¿o sí?

Charles le mostró una sonrisa completa.

—¿Zoopatía?, claro, sí— Erik soltó una carcajada floja.

—¿Así es como se le dice?, ¿Zoopatía? — Charles asintió.

—Todas las mutaciones registradas tienen un nombre, Erik—

—Claro, pero entonces es como… frases completas o… eso sería aterrador creo, descubrir que los animales… uh— Charles sonrió ante su falta de elocuencia.

—No, no son frases completas, la mente de los animales no te permite ver un pensamiento bien estructurado, pero puedes percibir emociones, deseos… como con un bebé—

—¿Acabas de comparar a los bebés con los animales?, ¡Charles Francis Xavier, qué escándalo! — Le había faltado dramatismo en la voz, pero haber formulado las frases como lo hizo ya había causado suficientes estragos en su seca persona.

La risa de Charles valió la pena, además de arrebatarle la vergüenza que había sentido.

—¿Qué somos los seres humanos, Magnus, si no animales racionales? — A veces Charles hablaba como si estuviera recitando poesía y a Erik le encantaba, incluso si había usado su segundo nombre.

—Mutantes— Afirmó, satisfecho con la nueva sonrisa que le provocó al omega.

—Es verdad—

—Entonces, crees que Jean entiende a los animales—

—No creo que lo haga ahora, pero puede llegar a hacerlo, eventualmente— Erik pensó que debería dejar pasar el pensamiento, eso no era algo de lo que debiera hablar, lo cierto era que sabía que muchos se incomodaban cuando hablaba de Magda o de Nina, porque nadie sabía realmente qué responder o decir, como si quisieran que no lo mencionara. No podía culparlos, porque podía ver que querían ayudarlo a sentirse bien (mejor), pero no sabían cómo y Erik tampoco sabía cómo hacer eso.

Pero Hank le dijo que no estaba mal querer hablar de ellas.

Y Charles nunca actuó como si le incomodara, ni siquiera cuando Erik le dijo que sabía que era su culpa lo de sus muertes.

—Esa era la mutación de Nina, zoopatía— Sabía que Charles lo estaba mirando, por lo que mantuvo su vista fija en Jean jugando con el conejo gris, porque le daba miedo ver incomodidad o tristeza en el rostro de Charles o la petición silenciosa de que se callara.

—¿En serio? — Escuchó, la pregunta había sido hecha de forma tan suave, llena de un toque de admiración, curiosidad y una sonrisa que él tenía que ver.

Al enfocar su atención en el omega, ahí estaba, nada más que interés honesto, una sonrisa apacible y ningún rastro de querer que guardara silencio.

—Sí— Contestó en un susurro, para inspirar profundo y permitirse hablar de su amada primogénita. —Siempre estaba afuera jugando con "sus amigos", así los llamaba, vivíamos cerca de un bosque lo que era muy conveniente para ella— Lo dijo sin poder evitar hablar a través de una risa, la sonrisa de su interlocutor se hizo más grande. —Siempre había animales a su alrededor, pero los pájaras eran sus favoritos, eso es lo que me dijo, cuando pregunté— Quería seguir hablando, así que lo hizo. —Nunca llegaba a tiempo a cenar, "mis amigos no querían irse tan temprano a sus casas" es la forma en que se justificaba sin importar cuantas veces Magda o yo la regañáramos— Había cosas que ya había olvidado, sentía que la nitidez de los rostros de Nina y de Magda se había ido, pero había cosas que recordaba con una casi perturbadora claridad, la forma en que Nina había heredado de su esposa el arrugar la nariz cuando estaban molestas, la forma en que Magda siempre reacomodaba su cabello mientras comía, pese a que no estaba desarreglado, el cómo Nina protruía los labios cuando estaba muy concentrada, las arrugas que se le formaban a Magda en las comisuras de los labios cuando reía. —Pensé que Nina no iba a ser una mutante, porque Magda no lo era—

Notó a Charles prepararse para decir algo, luego de su corto silencio, pero al final la mirada del telépata se desvío a Jean, quien se acercaba a sentarse en el regazo de Erik, levemente agitada, claramente cansada de perseguir al conejo.

Erik no podía escuchar la mente de su hija, pero podía reconocer cuando la menor había transmitido algo que Charles se debatía en compartir.

—¿Qué dijo? — Xavier le sonrió de forma discreta.

—¿Quién es Nina? — Era verdad, nunca se la había mencionado a Jean, eso no estaba bien.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y hormigueo en el estómago.

—Jean— Llamó, asegurándose de tener la atención de la menor que alzó la cabeza para mirarlo sin alejarse de su regazo. —Nina es mi hija— No, debía corregir eso. —Mi primera hija, tu hermana mayor— La pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa que mostraba dientes.

—"¿Tengo una hermana mayor como Scott que tiene un hermano mayor?" —

—Sí, como Scott—

—"Y tú y Charles son sus papás"— Su compañero destinado no lució cómodo en lo más mínimo al trasmitir eso. —Cariño…— Dijo, como si estuviera a punto de explicarle a Jean, pero Erik quería ser quién le explicara, lo necesitaba. Hizo la petición con la mirada al omega, quien de inmediato entendió, manteniéndose en silencio.

—Nina tenía una-otra mamá, mi esposa, Magda— Jean frunció levemente el ceño, en son de concentración.

—"¿Dónde están ellas?" —

Las asesinaron, porque Shaw quería reclutar a Erik, porque Erik se rehusó.

"Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, no fue tu culpa".

Si no se hubieran conocido, Nina nunca hubiera existido y nunca habría sufrido tal muerte cruel, pero en un mundo que inevitablemente habría entrado en guerra en algún punto, ¿El destino de Magda habría sido el mismo o por el contrario habría sobrevivido para existir en este mundo agonizante post guerra?

Una de las manos de Charles se enredó con una de las suyas.

No le gustaba pensar en un mundo en que Nina nunca hubiera existido. Magda hizo su vida muy feliz, incluso si ya había vivido más tiempo sin ella que con ella, quería creer que hizo lo mismo por Magda, pero no podía asegurarlo.

Se aferró al agarre sintiendo como volvía a centrarse en el momento presente y no en sus recuerdos y reflexiones.

—Murieron— Jean lució como cualquier niño que no entiende del todo lo que implica la muerte.

No pudo evitar sentirse aliviado ante la inocencia de su hija, pese a haber vivido en un mundo en guerra, pese a haber pasado por torturas.

Le sonrió a su adorada pequeña.

—Nina era una mutante como nosotros y ella podía hablar con los animales— Los ojillos de Jean se inundaron de emoción. —Charles dice que con tu telepatía tú debes poder hacer eso también, en el futuro— Jean se movió hasta colocarse en el regazo de su papá omega, quien le sonrió mientras asentía.

—Es verdad, cuando tu telepatía madure más, deberías de ser capaz de comunicarte con los animales—

Se enfocó en ver a Charles y Jean conversar, recordando cuando veía a Magda y Nina conversar, desde una posición privilegiada, en silencio, sintiendo el amor y la felicidad inundar su corazón, aunque en el pasado no estaba ese pinchazo de dolor, de añoranza por la familia que ya había perdido y que no podría recuperar jamás.

No quería sentir ese dolor.

"Pretender que no duele, jefe, no quiere decir que no lo haga". Hank era un buen terapista.

Se permitió sentir el dolor y el amor y la felicidad, previamente perceptibles, pero un tanto atenuados (como colores opacos), se volvieron demasiado intensos de golpe.

—Erik— Lo llamó Charles suavemente, atrayéndolo a través de sus manos entrelazadas.

Se dejó ser dirigido, escondiendo el rostro contra uno de los hombros de Charles. Estaba llorando, lo sabía, pero no se sentía mal, ni falto de aire ni con demasiada presión en la garganta ni nervioso.

Se sentía bien.

Sintió a Jean abrazarse a él, por lo que se permitió apartarse un poco del hombro de su compañero destinado y sonreírle a su hija.

Un beso fue colocado en su sien izquierda.

Cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

…

—Tu tono muscular ha mejorado a una velocidad mayor de la que preví, opino que deberíamos usar una nueva dosis de suero milagroso en una semana, no creo que sea necesario esperar más de dos, tu salud ha mejorado al punto en que sé que no habrá ningún problema— Explicaba su amigo en medio de la sesión de rehabilitación.

—Ok, Hank, si tú lo dices, confío en tu criterio médico— McCoy frunció un poco el ceño, deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos.

—Pero… ¿estás de acuerdo? — Lo cuestionaron de forma sincera, dejándole en claro que, si se negara, sus deseos serían respetados. Sonrió.

—Sí, Hank, estoy de acuerdo— Su amigo asintió satisfecho con la respuesta, reanudando las acciones de sus manos.

Charles no estaba seguro, pero creía que siempre tendía a dejar que el beta fuera el que iniciara las conversaciones entre ellos, trataba de contestar con interés, lograr que sus conversaciones duraran no era tarea difícil, pero quizá su buen amigo percibiría aquello como poco interés de su parte.

Se decidió a ser él el que iniciara la conversación esta vez.

Lo pensó un momento, mientras paseaba con su mirada por el laboratorio, sin encontrar nada que pudiera servir, volvió a enfocarse en el hombre con lentes, notando (no por primera vez) el collar plateado colgando de su cuello.

Parecía que el dije se trataba de un relicario. Eso podía funcionar.

—¿Es un relicario? — Hank apartó la mirada de las piernas de Xavier a su rostro, para concentrarse en observar el collar, procediendo a retirarlo de su cuerpo con facilidad, pues la cadena era lo suficientemente grande como para permitir que el beta simplemente se la sacara a través de su cabeza, ofreciéndosela para que la viera mejor.

—Fue un regalo de Alex—

—¿Hay fotos adentro?, ¿puedo ver? — Un asentimiento de cabeza fue su respuesta universal, se aseguró de que su amigo no se estuviera forzando o de que en realidad estuviera ocultando incomodidad, simplemente no logró encontrar ni un rastro de reticencia en Hank, por lo que finalmente abrió el relicario, encontrando la foto de un bebé de menos de seis meses y la foto de un adolescente.

—Son Alex y Scott— Charles rio suavemente, al notar las facciones conocidas en los rostros de esos niños que le habían parecido unos extraños hasta hace segundos.

—Sí, Scott era un bebé adorable y Alex se ve tan tierno, tan joven— Después no pudo evitar el reír con su propio comentario. —Quiero decir, Scott aún es adorable y Alex aún es muy joven, tú también— Afirmó mirando a su amigo. —Ninguno de los dos tiene ni treinta años, ¿verdad? — Hank sonrió para negar con la cabeza. Volvió a centrar su mirada en las fotos.

—¿Cuan…cuántos años tienes tú, Charles? — Encaró a Hank, que se veía levemente nervioso por la pregunta que él mismo había formulado. Remarcó su sonrisa, tratando de calmar al beta.

—Treinta y tres— Los hombros de Hank se relajaron ante su respuesta.

—Tú también eres joven— Decidió que su respuesta sería guardar silencio mientras volvía a ver las fotos una última vez, cerraba el relicario y se lo ofrecía de nuevo a su dueño.

—¿Fue un regalo de cumpleaños? — Hank produjo un extraño sonido gutural, un claro no. —¿De aniversario? — Cuestionó esta vez mientras McCoy reacomodaba el collar en su sitio.

—No exactamente— Esta vez Hank sí parecía reticente a compartir la razón detrás de Alex regalándole aquel relicario.

—Perdón, estoy siendo muy entrometido, no tienes que decirme—

—No, no, es solo que me da…— Hank restregó las manos contra su rostro, pero, aunque se dejó el rostro rojo, sonrió en la forma que siempre hacía al hablar de Alex. —No soy un alfa, no puedo marcarlo, por eso Alex dijo que él me marcaría a mí— Tomó el relicario entre sus manos, con el mismo cariño y cuidado en que había presenciado besaba a Alex y cargaba a Scott. —Era una de esas joyas de familia, pasadas de generación en generación y la última dueña antes de Alex, fue su madre, por eso tiene fotos de Scott y de él— Hank hizo una corta pausa sin dejar de ver la joya. —"De mi hogar, solo tengo este relicario y a Scott, no puedo darte a Scott, por eso ahora esto es tuyo", es lo que me dijo— Pudo percibir los ojos de Hank humedecerse, notando lo importante que había sido aquel momento para McCoy, lo importante y especial que seguía siendo. Sus ojos se humedecieron también. —Sé que tal vez para algunas personas pueda ser algo raro, pero para mí…—

—No lo es— Afirmó. —No es raro— Hank sonrió encogiendo un poco los hombros.

McCoy suspiró como si se dijera a sí mismo que debía dejar atrás los recuerdos y regresar totalmente al presente, reacomodó el relicario por dentro de su ropa y reanudó los ejercicios de rehabilitación.

—¿Tú y Alex se conocieron antes de la guerra o durante esta? —

—Durante—

—Oh, ¿se llevaron bien desde el principio? — Hank rio.

—En realidad no— McCoy hizo una mueca de desagrado que provocó una risa espontanea en Charles. —No me agradaba mucho… bueno, no me agradaba para nada— Se tuvo que reír más fuerte.

—¿Eres como esas tramas de "enemigos a amantes"? —

—No éramos… no éramos realmente enemigos, eso más bien describe la relación de Azazel y Raven— Alzó las cejas con interés, porque era verdad, Azazel había estado del lado de Shaw, luego fue un espía y mientras todo eso pasaba se enamoró de Raven y juntos tuvieron un hijo.

Pero ahora estaba más interesado en escuchar lo que Hank tenía para contar sobre su relación con Alex.

—Solo no nos agradábamos, es que Alex actuaba como ese estereotipo de jugador de futbol americano de las películas estadounidenses— Rio un poco más ante el tono divertido de McCoy. —Siempre agresivo, con un apodo ofensivo para dar y yo…— El tono animado de Hank disminuyó, para hablar con un poco de seriedad. —Todo en ese momento estaba lleno de estrés y miedo, además mi mutación me hizo desarrollar disforia corporal y los comentarios de Alex siempre eran dirigidos hacia mi apariencia, me hacía sentir que era por un problema personal que tenía hacia mí, así que trataba de evitarlo, para mí, Alex representaba todo lo que yo no era, siempre se veía confiado, seguro de sus habilidades, es un mutante omega después de todo, así que puede que desde un principio no me agradara y convivir con él solo hizo que mi desagrado creciera, ya sabes, como…— Hank hizo una pausa profundamente pensativo. —Como en "Orgullo y prejuicio", cuando Elizabeth considera al señor Darcy una persona desagradable y luego llega alguien a decirle que en efecto él es un ser despreciable y ella lo cree de inmediato porque justifica su desagrado— Sonrió.

—Me gusta tu comparación— Hank sonrió en respuesta, para continuar con el tema establecido.

—Hice una imagen en mi cabeza de él sin conocerlo realmente, hasta que lo fui conociendo y entendiendo que la imagen en mi cabeza no era realmente él, que él estaba tan ansioso y asustado como yo, como todos, no sé si el amor a primera vista existe, creo que la atracción a primera vista sí, la sentí por Alex, es…— Hank adquirió un rojo intenso en las mejillas y orejas. —Es muy atractivo— Sonrió sintiendo ternura para con su amigo. —Pero no me enamoré de él hasta que comencé a hablar con él, a convivir con él, a entender todo lo bueno y lo malo en él, fue un proceso lento en el que pasó de desagradarme a agradarme como persona y finalmente a enamorarme— Hank soltó una risa relajada. —Y gracias al cielo él se enamoró de mí también—

Charles podía entender lo que Hank decía. Podía decir que había experimentado algo similar.

Atracción a primera vista, al primer toque de la mente de Erik, pero no lo amó, tanto como lo hacía ahora, hasta que no había convivido con él, conversado con él, hasta que no presenció todo lo bueno en Erik y lo malo también.

Lo verdad era que Lensherr nunca le había desagradado, solo se había sentido molesto y sin esperanza cuando creía que lo único que podía hacer para retribuir a los que sufrieron por su mutación era morir y Erik se había negado a ayudarlo, pero sí pasó de sentir resentimiento hacia él a sentir agrado, hasta el profundo amor actual.

No podía ser que el alfa sintiera atracción a primera vista hacia él, Charles había tenido un aspecto enfermizo la primera vez que se vieron, impactantemente aterrador, casi como un cadáver que seguía respirando contra toda lógica.

Y al saberse tan roto, seguía siendo difícil entender por qué alguien podría sentir siquiera interés en su yo actual.

Pero cuando el alfa lo miraba, cuando le hablaba, cuando se aferraba a sus abrazos, incluso con aquel beso que colocó en su frente, podía sentirse apreciado, se sentía importante porque eso es lo que Erik le había dicho.

"Eres importante para mí"

Mierda, se sentía amado.

Y le encantaba y su corazón enamorado se regocijaba, sin embargo, también lo aterraba, porque el alfa también era importante para él, porque lo amaba, pero…

—Aun ahora me sorprende que sigamos juntos, no porque no lo ame o porque no crea que me ama o porque no queramos estar juntos, pero estábamos en una guerra, estábamos en un mal momento mentalmente y recuerdo preguntarme si debía siquiera decirle mis sentimientos porque qué pasaba si nuestro amor no era uno bueno, sino uno incorrecto, porque da miedo cuando entiendes que amar es una oportunidad también para sentir dolor, para ser herido, para provocar dolor y herir—

Sí, daba mucho miedo.

—Pero me daba más miedo pensar en no decirlo y perderlo y pasar el resto de mi vida preguntándome qué habría pasado si se lo decía—

Cada vez se sentía más difícil el no decirlo, lo mucho que lo amaba.

—¿Aún no terminan?, ¿llegué temprano? — Se dejó escuchar de voz de Erik, mientras este caminaba a paso tranquilo, abriéndose camino a través del laboratorio.

Hank se giró a ver la hora.

—¡Vaya!, es verdad, nos distrajimos— Comentó Hank sonriéndole. Charles correspondió, dirigiendo un saludo a Erik agitando una mano con poca energía. El alfa imitó al instante dándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Regreso más tarde? —

—No es necesario, jefe, solo dale a Charles cinco minutos antes de ayudarlo a llegar a su silla de ruedas— Erik asintió sin rechistar, para acomodarse en una silla junto a la camilla que estaba ocupando.

Erik enfocó su mirada en él, por la luz, uno de los ojos del Lensherr se veía con tintes verdes y el otro con tintes azules.

—¿Bien? — Le cuestionaron en voz baja, con interés, con el verdadero deseo de escuchar una respuesta honesta.

Si le decía que lo amaba, ¿cuál sería la reacción de Erik?, ¿lo aceptaría y le diría que le correspondía?

—Bien— Contestó sonriendo igualmente en un susurro, seguro que, de intentar hacerlo en voz alta, esta saldría entrecortada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo al principio de la historia: Tengo que hacer una exhaustiva investigación en base a la localización geográfica de Genosha para saber qué clase de vegetación debe de haber y en base a eso nombrar una flor y después hablar de su significado según el lenguaje de las flores.
> 
> Yo ahora: ¿Podrá haber conejos en Genosha?... me vale, soy la autora y si digo que hay conejos en Genosha pues los hay y punto.
> 
> Otra vez tarde con el capítulo, derrotada, vencida, pero todavía viva, ¡yei!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


	30. Treinta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece *Comienza a sonar de fondo "El muchacho de los ojos tristes"*
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Toquecitos de depresión, pizquitas de ansiedad, ausencia de nopor y mpreg aunque los deseo... ¡Los deseo tanto!

Jean preferiría estar en el… ah, no, Charles le había dicho a Scott que así no se decía, en… le gustaría estar afuera, pero estaba lloviendo y Erik le había dicho que debía quedarse en la casa en la que Hank no vivía, pero en la que siempre estaba si no estaba en la casa donde vivía con Scott y con Alex, quedándose con Charles y con Scott, Kurt, Sean y con Hank.

Le gustaba estar con Charles, porque él era su papá, como Erik y porque se suponía que hoy no estaría junto a él porque a Charles le habían puesto su medicamento que a veces lo hacía dormir y que hacía que no pudiera enseñarles a leer y escribir a ella y a Scott y a Kurt y a Ororo.

A Jean también le gustaba estar con Scott y Kurt, porque ellos eran sus mejores amigos (también Ororo, pero ella sí se había quedado en su casa) y le agradaba Sean porque se movía gracioso y porque bailaba y a Jean le gustaba bailar.

También le agradaba estar con Hank, tenía una sonrisa bonita y sus lentes eran chistosos, le gustaba verlos; pero preferiría estar afuera, no le gustaba estar aquí adentro. Quería concentrarse en bailar y bailar, pero de repente recordaba al señor con alas que había tratado mal a Charles, que había querido llevárselo.

Pero Erik le dijo que no podía estar afuera, que se quedara con Charles, y pensar que solo tenía que esforzarse y Erik la escucharía sin importar si estaba lejos o cerca, la hacía sentir mejor, eso y poder correr hasta el fondo de la casa que no era casa a abrazarse a Charles cuando sintiera que quería hacerlo.

Su Charles la ayudaba a subir a la camilla y la abrazaba hasta que ella sentía que era suficiente y podía regresar a jugar con Sean y Scott y Kurt.

De repente se sintió feliz, muy, muy feliz, como si pudiera dar vueltas y vueltas mientras escuchaba la música y como si pudiera reír y reír, pero de repente comenzó a sentir miedo, como cuando el señor con alas se había llevado a Charles, de repente sentía que quería llorar.

—¿Jean? — La llamó Scott tomándola de la mano, su cara se veía borrosa.

—¿Por qué estás triste? — Preguntó Kurt, tomándola de la otra mano. Ella cerró sus ojos, fuerte, y pudo ver un poco mejor, sus dos amigos se veían como si fueran a llorar.

—¿Te duele algo?, ¿te pegaste?, ¿qué pasa? — La cuestionó Sean sentándose en el piso y pasando una mano por la cara de Jean.

Ella quería a Charles.

—¿Quieres ir con Charles? — Preguntó Scott y Sean, sin esperar una respuesta, se puso de pie, alzándola en brazos, la puso más triste el soltar las manos de sus amigos, pero no fue tan malo el poder verlos caminar junto a Sean, hasta que llegaron a donde Hank estaba curando las piernas de Charles.

—Lo siento, comenzó a llorar de repente y no sé…— Escuchó decir a Sean, ella vio a Charles, que también lloraba. —Yo… ¿estás bien? — Preguntó Sean. —¿Me la llevo?, ¿llamo a…? —

¿Se la iban a llevar?

No, ¿a dónde?

Ella quería estar con Charles, comenzó a removerse entre los brazos de Sean, queriendo llegar a su papá.

—No, está bien, estoy bien— Charles se limpió la cara con sus manos y luego estiró sus brazos hacia ella y Jean finalmente estaba donde quería.

Ahora todo estaría bien.

Pero no, no estuvo bien.

—¿Qué pasó? —Le preguntó Charles alejándola un poco, viéndola a los ojos.

"Tengo miedo", respondió y Charles hizo la cara que hacía cuando jugaba con el tablero negro y blanco con Erik.

—¿De qué? — Le preguntó en voz bajita.

Jean no sabía, por eso cerró los ojos, fuerte, dejando que Charles la abrazara.

—¿Pasó algo con Scott y Kurt? —

"No", nada había pasado, estaba segura. "Estábamos bailando y estaba feliz y después estaba más feliz y luego tuve mucho miedo y lloré".

Seguía llorando, seguía sintiendo miedo, aunque no de su papá, sentía… no sabía que sentía, era como… sí, era como cuando despertó y Charles gritaba y ella solo podía llorar y despertar a Erik.

¿Era eso?, Charles tenía un sueño feo, pero Charles no estaba dormido, ¿podías soñar feo sin estar dormido?

Charles le sonrió cuando ella dijo que había estado feliz, pero ahora de repente parecía estar haciendo mucha fuerza con su cara, se veía rojo y sus ojos se veían brillantes.

—Lo siento— Le dijo comenzando a llorar sin hacer ruido.

—Charles—Hank se acercó a ellos y a Jean le agradaba Hank, porque quería mucho a Scott y siempre le sonreía y le hablaba bonito, pero él no era Erik.

—Está bien, Hank, lo siento— Creyó escuchar decir a su papá.

Cuando Charles lloraba o tenía sueños feos, Erik era el que lo ayudaba a estar mejor…

Erik tenía que estar aquí, Erik siempre sabía qué hacer, Erik ayudaría a que ella ya no quisiera llorar y que Charles no tuviera sueños feos sin estar dormido.

"¡Erik!" Trató de gritar con su cabeza, haciendo que Charles se llevara una mano a la suya, como si algo le doliera.

—Charles, ¿qué pasó?, ¿qué te duele? — Volvió a cuestionar Hank.

—No, Jean, estamos bien, no llames…— Pero en lugar de seguir hablando Charles cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro rápido.

—¿Por qué Jean está llorando?, ¿por qué Charles está llorando? — Escuchó la pregunta de voz de Kurt y aunque quería ver a sus amigos, no podía, tenía que estar concentrada.

—No sé si tuvo éxito, pero Jean acaba de intentar usar su mutación para comunicarse con Erik, llámalo por el radio, por favor, dile que no estamos en peligro— Vio a Hank tomar el radio que servía para hablar y no para escuchar música como el radio grandote de Sean.

Pero para cuando eso pasó, Erik ya había llegado volando hasta ellos, tocando el piso con sus pies apenas junto a la camilla en la que estaban.

Su papá estaba respirando rápido, parecía que tenía mucho calor, estaba mojado y tenía una capa chistosa encima, más temprano Charles le había explicado que era para que la capita chistosa era para que su papá no se mojara y no se enfermara; Jean sentía que Erik tenía miedo justo como ella.

Quería que Erik los abrazara, estiró los brazos en dirección a él, viéndolo acercarse apresurado.

—Jefe, el impermeable— Escuchó que dijo Hank, Erik se apresuró en quitarse la capa chistosa para, por fin, rodearla con su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones a los rostros de todos los presentes.

—¿Qué está pasando? — Ella no podía dejar de llorar y su Charles tampoco.

—Nada, lo siento, debiste asustarte mucho, lo siento, de verdad lo siento— Dijo su papá que le estaba enseñando a leer y escribir.

—Niños, vengan, dejemos al jefe y a Jean y a Charles y a Hank solos— Escuchó decir a Sean.

—Hank— Dijo su papá en esa forma seria en la que hablaba cuando no estaba jugando con ella o hablando con Charles.

—Fue mi culpa— Ella creyó que escucharía la voz de Hank, pero en su lugar escuchó de nuevo la voz de su Charles.

—Creo que… creo que pensé muy alto y la asusté, lo siento—

—¿Por qué te estás dis…? — Su papá tenía las cejas arrugadas. —¿Tú estabas asustado?, ¿por qué?, ¡Díganme qué fue lo que pasó! — Su Erik habló en voz más alta, le dio miedo, por eso quiso abrazarse más fuerte a él.

—Nada— Respondió Charles de una forma que a ella le daban más ganas de llorar.

—Hank— Volvió a llamar su Erik.

—Sí pasó algo, jefe, pero no algo que pusiera en peligro a alguien, no te preocupes por eso, lo que pasa es que no se si yo deba ser el que lo diga— Ella alejó su cara de su escondite, para centrarse en ver a Hank, el cual miraba a su Charles. —Puedo decírselo yo, si quieres—

—Pude contraer mis músculos cuádriceps a voluntad— Ella no entendió de qué hablaba Charles.

—Charles eso es… es increíble, es…— Su papá estaba sonriendo, se veía feliz y ella quería sentirse feliz también, pero solo sentía más miedo. —¿Pasó algo malo después de eso? —

—No solo eso y, como tú dices, es increíble— Charles sonrió, pero él no se veía feliz como Erik.

—Charles, ¿te gustaría decirnos lo que estás pensando?, si no quieres compartirlo con nosotros está bien, podemos esperar hasta que estés listo— Dijo el Hank de Scott, aunque ella seguía sin entender.

—¿Te duele? — Preguntó Erik en medio del silencio.

—No— Ahora su papá Erik se veía como si quisiera llorar también. Su papá Charles empezó a llorar un poco más fuerte y bajó la mirada. —Tomé la decisión de hacerme responsable de los errores que cometí, los reales y diferenciar de aquellas acciones que en realidad ocurrieron no por mi causa y que por tanto no son mi responsabilidad, también tomé la decisión de no sentirme culpable por lo que no hice, de no sentir que no merezco ser feliz, que merezco los resultados favorables del uso del suero milagroso, pero no puedo— Charles comenzó a llorar más fuerte esta vez. —Quiero estar bien, estoy tratando de estar bien, pero no lo estoy y me siento muy culpable por poder recuperar la movilidad de mis piernas, pero quiero estar feliz, quiero…— Su papá Charles no pudo seguir hablando. Erik aun abrazándola a ella se acercó a rodear a Charles con un brazo.

Jean vio como Charles recargaba su cuerpo contra el de Erik.

El miedo que ella había estado sintiendo hasta ahora de repente ya no la hacía querer llorar.

—Charles, el problema con esta clase de situaciones es que uno no va a percibir grandes cambios rápidamente— Explicó Hank.

—Lo sé— Dijo Charles en medio de su voz sonando rara, alejándose un poco para poder verla ella y a Erik. —Solo siento mucho que por esto haya asustado a Jean… y te haya asustado a ti—

—No tienes que disculparte… estás luchando por estar bien… eso es muy admirable y valiente y es lo que me inspiró a intentar estar bien también— De nuevo Jean no entendía nada, pero se estaba sintiendo mejor.

—Erik— No entendía, pero creía que su papá Erik estaba diciendo cosas importantes y buenas.

—Después de tanto tiempo de no estar bien, será difícil lograr estarlo en el futuro, pero me siento mucho mejor desde que estoy tratando, sigo sin estar bien y algunos días todo se pone más difícil, pero definitivamente todo es mejor, ¿te sientes como yo? — Charles asintió de manera imperceptible sin alejar su mirada de Erik.

—Solo… sé que dijiste que te hago las cosas más fáciles, pero me es difícil verlo así—

—Te aseguro que eso es verdad, porque algunas veces tendré que venir volando al laboratorio de Hank por un llamado asustado de Jean— Dijo su papá sonriéndole y besándola en la frente. — Y algunas veces tú me dirás que debo tomarme el día para dormir o escucharas un aparentemente eterno monólogo sobre algo de lo que no había hablado en mucho tiempo… o de alguien—

—Claro que lo haré—

—Mi vida es mucho más fácil contigo en ella… mucho más feliz también, para Jean también, ¿verdad? — Agregó su Erik mirándola con una de sus sonrisas grandes.

Ella asintió rápidamente, porque sí, era feliz estando con sus papás, los dos, por eso sabía que eso era lo que debía hacer, así como abrazarse a sus papás que no se habían alejado del otro en ningún momento.

La sensación de miedo y las ganas de llorar simplemente se fueron, probablemente al mismo lugar que se iba el humito que salía de la leche con chocolate calientita o los hielitos que se derretían.

…

El jefe tenía el ceño fruncido, los hombros rígidos y no estaba parpadeando, como si creyera que, al no hacerlo, a Alex le quedaría muy claro lo importante de la conversación.

Summers entendía la severidad de la conversación, de la responsabilidad que se le estaba confiando, pero igual quería reírse ante la actitud del alfa líder.

Miró un momento a su novio, sentado junto al compañero destinado del jefe a orillas del lago, con los pies dentro del agua. Charles se encontraba un tanto torcido de tal forma que su tórax quedara dirigido a Jean, para poder acomodar el cabello de la pelirroja en un chonguito flojo, mientras no dejaba de explicarle algo a lo que Alex no quería poner atención.

Hank, con Scott sentado en su regazo, de forma que si el beta estiraba y bajaba las piernas alcanzaba a meter ligeramente al menor al agua (además de hacerlo reír) para luego elevarlas y alejar a su hermano del agua en un curioso juego que definitivamente el pequeño estaba disfrutando, se las arregló para mirarlo a los ojos y ofrecerle apoyo con una sonrisa indulgente.

"Nuestro jefe es sobreprotector y dramático y siempre lo va a ser" es lo que le había dicho a Hank alguna vez y aunque su novio había parecido un tanto avergonzado, pretendiendo no estar de acuerdo, al final no lo negó.

—Alex veme a los ojos— Ordenó el jefe y él dejó de mirar a Hank.

—Claro, Jefe—

—Tú vas a ser el único encargado de cuidar de Scott, Jean y Kurt, cuando llegue, ni si quiera cuando Raven esté presente debes sentir que ya no debes poner atención, tú eres el que se hará cargo y únicamente tú, no te confíes porque estamos todos nosotros, ¿sabes que es más probable que un niño se ahogue estando rodeado de muchos adultos que estando al cuidado de solo uno? — Se quería reír, pero otra parte se sentía muy triste por la experiencia de donde venía la sobreprotección del jefe.

Quería enojarse y decirle al jefe que jamás se le ocurriría alejar su vista de Scott, que él sabía cómo cuidar a un niño, pero estar al cuidado de su hermano menor le había enseñado a ser paciente, su relación con Hank le había enseñado que algunas veces uno tiene que ceder.

—Lo entiendo, jefe, no alejaré mi vista de Jean, Scott y Kurt, me mantendré enfocado sin confiarme, aunque Raven…—

—¿Qué? — Exclamó Raven llegando al pequeño espacio sin árboles en el que estaban parados, lugar que rodeaba el pequeño lago presente en Genosha.

—…llegue, hola— Concluyó su frase previa, para saludar a la alfa y a su hijo.

—¡Hola Alex! — Al final su saludo fue recibido por Kurt, en lugar de por la madre, Jean y Scott corrieron a saludar a su amigo.

—¡Mira Kurt, hicimos barquitos de papel para ponerlos en el agua! — Exclamó su hermano luciendo feliz, mientras Jean alzaba los cinco barcos entre sus manos. El hijo de Raven sonrió en la misma forma en que su mamá hacía.

—¡Wow!, ¿me prestan uno? —

—Obvio sí— Respondió Scott.

—Yo no sé hacer barcos—

—A mí me enseñó Jean, no sé si yo podría enseñarte, pero junto con Jean, creo que sí, pero te enseñamos luego porque ahora no tenemos papel, ¿verdad Jean? — Le pelirroja asintió muchas veces en cuanto se dio por enterada de que acababan de pedir su opinión.

Aún se sentía tan raro que le pareciera tan fácil aceptar que Jean y Scott eran compañeros destinados.

—El jefe dice que es mi trabajo mantenerme vigilando a los niños— Raven alzó una ceja entre interrogante y un tanto demandante, pero al final no cuestiono nada, después de todo entendía al jefe mucho mejor que él.

—Ok, ¿qué trajeron para comer? —

—¡Sándwiches! — Exclamó Hank desde la lejanía.

—Oh, yo traje sopa fría, no creo que vaya muy bien, pero… no importa— Alex encogió lo mismo porque pensaba lo mismo. —¿Ustedes? — Cuestionó directamente a Erik, esta vez.

—Papas— Respondió.

—Rico, ¿dijeron Logan, Mariko, Yukio y Ellie qué iban a traer? — Tanto él como el jefe negaron con la cabeza.

—Mariko dijo que planeaban solo traer postres, pastel y postre de frutas— Informó Charles y ante la pregunta silenciosa de cómo era que había obtenido esa información (pues hasta el jefe lucía confundido), el omega mayor encogió los hombros, sonriendo nerviosamente, aunque no del todo. —Me contó ayer cuando fue a su revisión mensual con Hank— Su novio asintió al escuchar su nombre.

—Es una verdadera fiesta entonces, si hay postre incluido— Exclamó Alex.

—No se me dijo que era una fiesta, no traje regalo— Agregó Raven en son de broma, él rio.

Vio al jefe acercarse un poco a Charles, quien de inmediato alzó la mirada sonriéndole, siendo al instante correspondido, porque, aunque el jefe lucía como alguien cascarrabias, nunca le negaría una sonrisa a su hija o a su compañero destinado.

—¿Ahora sí vas a llenarla con agua? — Preguntó Charles a lo que el jefe asintió, centrando su mirada en el recipiente metálico de unos dos metros de diámetro, estirando sus manos frente a él.

—No se acerquen— Advirtió, ante lo que él se acercó a abrazar a Jean y Scott con cada uno de sus brazos, mientras Raven hacía lo mismo con Kurt.

Finalmente, el depósito se alzó en el aire gracias a la mutación del jefe, flotando hasta llegar al lago, hundirse ligeramente en este para obtener agua en su interior y posteriormente ser colocado nuevamente en su sitio previo.

Tanto él como Raven centraron su mirada en el jefe, pidiendo permiso para acercarse, permiso concedido a través de un firme asentimiento de cabeza.

Caminaron sin soltar a los menores, inclinándose un poco para ver el interior del recipiente metálico con el agua llegando a poco más de 50 cm de altura.

—¿Ya podemos meternos? — Cuestionó su hermano con un toque de urgencia.

—Mami, ¿podemos? — Agregó Kurt.

Jean lo veía a él para luego ver a su papá alfa.

—Sí, ya pueden— Afirmó el jefe, ante lo que él dejó de abrazar a los menores para permitirles meterse a la alberca metálica improvisada, en medio de risas y ruidillos de emoción.

El jefe le dedicó una última mirada llena de advertencia (y amenaza, obviamente), para dirigirse a donde estaban Hank y Charles, en espera del inicio de la rehabilitación del omega mayor.

Le sonrió a su novio una vez, al notarlo observarlo, recibiendo un adorable saludo con una mano agitándose, (amaba a su bobo), para sentarse junto a la tina.

Se enfocó en ver a los niños, al tiempo que Raven se sentaba a su lado, alcanzando a ver como el jefe alzaba a Charles en brazos, para elevarse ligeramente con ayuda de su mutación y juntos introducirse, lentamente al lago.

Charles se estremeció al sentir el agua, aferrándose con más fuerza al cuello del jefe, para luego sonreír con un toque de vergüenza, no podía ver claramente el rostro del jefe, pero estaba seguro que solo encontraría el amor desbordándosele por los ojos, igual que todo el tiempo, la verdad era que ninguno de los dos mayores era muy discreto… no eran nada discretos.

—¡Ugh! — Se quejó Raven, atrayendo su atención al instante. —Los odio— Murmuró la alfa, él puso su mirada en los niños jugando con barcos.

—¡Una ola! — Exclamó Kurt salpicando a sus amigos, hundiendo un barco y salpicándolos a ellos un poco. Se permitió reír pese a sentirse incómodo con el hecho de que Raven no parecía gustar de la casi relación del jefe y Charles, porque él no entendía su desaprobación.

—Podrían solo coger, para que los demás podamos concentrarnos en algo que no sea fingir que no sabemos lo mucho que se aman— Susurró su amiga, pero, aunque lo había dicho de forma muy baja, él aun así se alarmó al temer que Scott o Jean pudieran escuchar la palabra "coger".

—¡Raven! — Intentó regañar, pero el regañar era cosa de Hank, él terminó riéndose a mitad de la pronunciación del nombre de la alfa.

—Tú lo piensas, yo lo pienso, ¡mierda!, hasta Ellie se dio cuenta y eso que odiaba a Charles al principio— Raven bufó para bajar aún más la voz. —Hasta el baboso de Warren lo notó— Se permitió centrar su mirada un momento en el jefe, Charles y Hank.

Las posiciones habían cambiado, ahora Charles tenía la espalda pegada al pecho del jefe, mientras este lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el tórax, mientras Hank estaba frente a ellos, moviendo las piernas del omega.

Mientras eso ocurría Charles juntó sus manos frente a él y aunque Alex no podía ver claramente la posición en la que tenía sus manos, sí fue capaz de ver el chorro delgado de agua que voló a toda velocidad hasta chocar con el rostro del jefe.

—¡Oh! — Escuchó exclamar al telépata mientras Hank trataba de aguantarse la risa, Raven no se contuvo ni un poco. —Lo siento, mi amigo, creí que no recordaría bien cómo hacerlo, además no tenía idea de que tenía tan buena puntería—

Si él o Hank o incluso Raven hubieran hecho algo así, habrían recibido una mirada amenazante y silencio, pero no Charles.

—Ya tendré mi venganza— Charles rio.

Regresó su mirada a los niños. Todos a salvo.

—¡Qué me maten ya! —Balbuceó Raven, —Hank es un santo por tolerar esto— Volvió a reír.

—¿De qué están hablando que los tiene tan divertidos? — Escuchó la pregunta de voz de Mariko, permitiéndose girar el rostro momentáneamente, notando como la mujer omega llegaba de la mano con Logan y en compañía de Yukio, Ellie y Ororo en brazos de la última.

—Estamos hablando mal de Logan— Contestó Raven en esa forma sarcástica que solo ella había perfeccionado. Logan soltó un quejido mientras desviaba la mirada, yendo a extender una cobija junto a ellos. —Pero no te preocupes, nunca hablaríamos mal de ti Mariko, sabes que te amo, te ves hermosa, por cierto— La mujer de ascendencia asiática sonrió, permitiendo que su compañero vinculado la ayudara a sentarse sobre la tela recién acomodada.

—Tú te ves hermosa, también, Raven— La pareja de Azazel lució complacida, lanzándole una miradilla de victoria a Logan, pero el hombre no parecía particularmente interesado.

—Ay, no seas tan gruñón, no estábamos hablando mal de ti, lo admito, estábamos hablado mal de Erik— Ante esas palabras, Logan soltó una risa discreta. Alex negó con la cabeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Hola, Ellie, Yukio, Ororo— Ofreció, para agregar en seguida mirando directo a la peliblanca. —Deberías ir directo a meterte al agua con Scott y los demás—

—Hola, Alex, hola Raven— Saludó Yukio amablemente para que Ellie caminara, aun con la menor a su cuidado en brazos, hasta colocarse junto al enorme recipiente metálico.

—¡Hola Ororo! — Saludaron Scott y Kurt, Jean alzó ambas manos agitándolas en el aire.

Cualquier rastro de reticencia de parte de cualquiera de las dos desapareció y Ororo fue colocada suavemente junto a los otros menores.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? — Preguntó Kurt

—Es una patito de madera, Yukio lo hizo para mí—

—Me gustan los colores— Afirmó su hermano menor, al tiempo que Jean asentía abrazándose a Ororo.

La hija de Yukio y Ellie soltó una risita feliz.

—Ellie me ayudó a pintarlo—

La mujer alfa se alejó lentamente, como si dudara, pero como si al mismo tiempo supiera que eso era lo que debía hacer, los miro a ellos, luego a Hank, Charles y Erik que estaban demasiado concentrados como para saludar y finalmente pareció concluir que ir a sentarse junto a su novia no sería algo malo.

—¿En serio hicieron ese patito ustedes? — Cuestionó él, ¿por qué en diminutivo? Porque ahora era la única forma en que sabía hablar gracias a su interacción con Scott.

—Yo no lo hice, Yukio lo hizo— Afirmó Ellie y aunque parecía que Yukio tenía algo en contra que decir, se vio interrumpida por Raven.

—Eres hábil— Aseguró la alfa.

—Gracias— Aceptó la mujer de cabello colorido, sin dejar de sonreír. Ellie se notaba satisfecha con el cumplido que su pareja acababa de recibir.

—¿No estás planeando venderlos? Te compraría— Volvió a hablar Raven.

—Oh, bueno…— Respondió dubitativa para terminar por callarse sin dar realmente una respuesta negativa o afirmativa.

—Y yo— Decidió agregar.

—Y yo— Agregó Logan mientras Mariko le dedicaba una sonrisa dulce a la beta.

—Podría ser—

—Piénsalo, ahora que ya están aquí, ¿podemos comer? — Habló Raven, cambiando de tema al instante.

—Deberíamos esperar a Hank, Charles y Erik— Alex decidió comentar.

—Ugh, solo lo haré por Hank— Se quejó la alfa mayor.

Lo cierto es que no tuvieron que esperar mucho para cuando el jefe salió del lago en la misma forma en que había entrado, con uso de su mutación, acomodando a Charles sobre su silla de ruedas y envolviéndolo en una toalla grande.

El jefe no podía ser más devoto, ni aunque se esforzara.

—Deberías secarte también o te enfermaras— Alcanzó a escuchar al tiempo que veía a Hank caminar hasta él, agitando una mano en son de saludo para los recién llegados. Le sonrió a su novio para abrazarse a él ni bien lo tuvo a su alcance.

—Alex, estoy mojado— Fingió reñir su novio.

—¿Y qué tiene? —

—Hola Charles— Escuchó a Yukio decir.

—Hola, siéntate a mi lado, Charles, hace mucho que no hablamos— Aportó Mariko.

—Hola— Ofreció Charles un saludo general, para luego mirar a Erik.

—¿Quieres sentarte sobre el pasto? — Susurró el jefe, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del omega mayor.

—Por favor—

—¿Cuándo crees que regrese tu telepatía?, Logan y yo estamos ansiosos de poder saber lo que nuestra hija siente— Comentó Mariko con llaneza pasando una mano con suavidad por su pequeño vientre que era bastante visible a causa de su delgada complexión habitual, una vez Charles estaba lo suficientemente cómodo, con su espalda recargada contra el árbol.

—¡Hija! — Exclamó Raven con emoción.

—¿Hija? — Cuestionó él, buscando respuestas en su novio y tal vez recriminándole un poquito el no haberle dicho, incluso si entendía que había cosas que Hank no podía compartir con él por respeto a la confianza médico-paciente.

—Aún no sabemos eso— Explicó Logan, al tiempo que él observaba a Hank encoger los hombros y negar con la cabeza sin escatimar en sonrisas.

—Es una ella, te lo aseguro— Contestó Mariko de inmediato. Logan, justo como el jefe no podía ocultar sus sentimientos, le sonrió a su compañera destinada con una suavidad que no le mostraba a nadie más. —Entonces, ¿Charles? — El omega mayor parecía haber compartido una broma privada con Erik, luciendo un poco distraído con la mirada desviada hacia el alfa líder, adquiriendo solo un poco de color en las mejillas al notarse observado y aclarándose discreta y elegantemente la garganta.

—No estoy seguro, pero Hank cree que ocurrirá en menos de un mes—

—¿No sientes que esté regresando? — Preguntó Logan, porque entre todos los presentes, él y el jefe eran los únicos que previamente habían experimentado los efectos del anti-mutágeno, debía saber de lo que hablaba.

—No— Respondió Charles con una sonrisa, no como si aquello le pesara o le pareciera algo terrible, siempre lució bastante conforme con el uso del anti-mutágeno, al menos desde la perspectiva de Alex.

—¿Por qué te sometiste a usar anti-mutágeno? — Cuestionó Ellie, porque parecía que siempre hacía las preguntas precisas cuyas respuestas eran cosas de las que nadie quería hablar.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló.

Charles sonrió, abriendo la boca como si estuviera dispuesto a explicarle a Ellie la razón, incluso si Erik claramente quería lanzarle la tina en donde estaban los niños encima a la mujer alfa.

—¡Azazel! — Todo se vio interrumpido por Raven poniéndose de pie para correr a abrazarse a su pareja. —Se suponía que vendrías hasta dentro de dos días, ¿está todo bien? — El hombre de piel roja sonrió.

—Sí, es solo que el jefe nos dio permiso de venir antes, aunque con la condición de no decirte nada— Raven miró a Erik, siendo la receptora de una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Feliz cumpleaños— Murmuró el jefe y Raven chasqueo con la lengua.

—Son unos tontos— Exclamó la mujer de piel azul. —¿Janos está bien? —

—Dijo que iría a casa—

Claro, la casa en la que vivía con Sean "únicamente por orden del jefe de que nadie viviera solo". Alex no podía asegurar que esos dos se amaban, pero, según palabras de Sean "su compatibilidad sexual era demasiado elevada como para no aprovecharla".

—¡Papi! — Exclamó Kurt, en imitación al grito previo producido por su progenitora, Alex se apuró en ayudar al pequeño a salir del agua, para que pudiera correr apropiadamente al encuentro de su padre, pero sus intentos no pudieron llevarse a cabo al ver a Kurt desaparecer, para aparecer entre el abrazo de sus padres con bastante agua incluida.

—¡Kurt! — Se escuchó de voz de Raven.

—¡Te extrañé papi! —

—También los extrañé, amor— Respondió Azazel sin estar muy interesado en el hecho de haberse empapado.

Jean aplaudió emocionada, siendo inmediatamente imitada por Scott y Ororo.

…

Raven caminó hacia Logan y Erik, que actualmente estaban un poco alejados de los demás, fumando.

—¿Me das uno? — Solicitó, Logan le ofreció un cigarro de inmediato, ayudándola a encenderlo.

—Creí que no te alejarías ni un momento de Azazel— Comentó de forma burlona mientras lo hacía. Ella se giró a ver a su pareja y a su hijo conversar.

Amaba a su hijo, no creía ser una mala madre, ciertamente podría ser mejor, siempre se podía, pero sentía que Kurt y Azazel tenían una clase de entendimiento al que ella nunca podría acceder y estaba bien con ello.

—Sentí que mis hombres necesitaban un momento de privacidad— Erik miró a Azazel y a Kurt cuando ella dejó de hacerlo, para hacer un curioso gesto, luciendo como si entendiera algo que ella no había explicado.

—Tuvimos una idea— Escuchó decir a Mariko que insistía en conversar con Charles, centrándose en una conversación en la que no era participe. El omega no se veía incómodo, parecía corresponder el interés de la pareja destinada de Logan.

—¿Cuál idea? —

—Una escuela— Contestó Mariko.

—Sí, usar una de las casas no habitadas y que los niños tengan horarios establecidos y hasta hora de recreo, clase de educación física…— Agregó Yukio.

—Después de todo tú enseñándoles a leer y escribir ya es como si fueran a la escuela— Aportó Ellie.

—Sería bueno para ellos experimentar algo parecido a las escuelas, si nosotros no lo construimos para ellos, nunca sabrán cómo era— La conclusión había sido dada por la omega.

—Suena como una buena idea— Aceptó el telépata.

—Porque lo es— Le encantaba la confianza con la que siempre hablaba la compañera vinculada de Logan.

Charles estaba a salvo con esas tres, por lo que nuevamente se enfocó en Erik, notando que él también escuchaba la misma conversación que ella, mostrándose aliviado, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, justo como cada vez que notaba que Charles era tratado con respeto y casi cariño por los demás habitantes en Genosha.

No podía más.

—Cuando le vas a decir a Charles que lo…— No, si lo decía tal cual, lo iba a espantar. —Que es tu compañero destinado— Incluso así, se apiadó del alma del alfa líder, susurrando.

Desgraciadamente, a pesar de su intento por ser sútil, Erik se ahogó un poco con el humo de su cigarro.

—Uh…— Balbuceó con elegancia. Un caso perdido.

—Deberías decirle algo, porque si esperas más, su telepatía va a regresar y entonces lo va a leer en tu mente, es mejor que tú se lo digas en tus propios términos— Erik se puso totalmente pálido.

Raven suspiró, torciendo los ojos.

—Ni siquiera lo habías considerado, ¿verdad? —

—Yo…— Dios, era tan tonto desde que se había enamorado.

—Mhm— Soltó Logan.

—¡Cállate! — Ordenó Erik.

—No dije nada— Se defendió Logan con crudeza.

—Yo sí lo diré, eres un tonto, díselo ya, entiendo que no habías querido hacerlo porque no quieres incomodarlo, pero solo míralo, claramente no se va a incomodar, obviamente te a… te adora— Incluso en medio de sus deseos por crudeza total, sintió que debía censurarse.

Erik hizo una mueca extraña. Algo le decía que no se lo iba a decir a Charles y que no creía sus palabras.

Casi sentía lástima por el omega.

…

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Erik? —Le había preguntado Mariko, luego de una rápida mirada hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban los tres alfas. Charles la había imitado y en el momento solo había encontrado a Erik y a sus mejores amigos enfrascados en una acalorada conversación.

—¿Pelearon o algo?, no, pero si se ven tan felices juntos— Había agregado Yukio honestamente preocupada.

—Mhm— Aportó Ellie con total atención, pero sin tener mucho que decir, Charles había notado que tendía a ser silenciosa, aunque muy buena oyente.

Podía notar a las personas suponiendo que había una relación ocurriendo entre él y Erik, no los más cercanos, pero Yukio, Ellie, Angel, Sean había insinuado algo antes, pero nada de eso era real… ¿no?

Es decir, sí, Charles amaba a Erik y Erik… tal vez…

No, no era correcto.

"…recuerdo preguntarme si debía decirle mis sentimientos porque qué pasaba si nuestro amor no era uno bueno, si no uno incorrecto…"

Jean corrió por la casa, sin rastro de agotamiento.

—Creí que estaría cansada y que tal vez llegaría directo a dormir, iluso de mi parte— Rio ante el comentario de Erik, siguiendo a Jean con la mirada, viéndola acercarse a Erik con una pequeña taza rosa chillón de plástico.

"Te hice una taza de café". Exclamó Jean.

—Dice que te hizo café—

—¿Sí? — El alfa tomó la tacita entre sus manos, llevando el contenido a sus labios. —Este café sabe a jugo de manzana— Exclamó como si no hubiera visto a Jean servir el jugo, tirando una parte, sin darle mucha importancia de limpiarlo. —Delicioso—

Amaba mucho a ese hombre.

"…porque da miedo cuando entiendes que amar es una oportunidad también para ser herido, para provocar dolor y herir "

¿Charles no quiere café?"

Esta vez una taza se encontraba frente a él y por estar distraído casi hace entristecer a Jean.

—Oh, gracias— Expuso aceptando el recipiente ofrecido. Erik lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin rastro de enojo.

—¿Estás cansado?, debes estarlo, te llevaré al futón—

—No, estoy bien— Le dio un gran sorbo a su jugo de manzana. —El mejor café que he probado, aunque yo prefiero el té— Comentó buscando hacer una conversación casual. Erik aún se veía preocupado, incluso si su plática había logrado regresarle a Jean su felicidad habitual. Engañar a Erik no era tan fácil.

Inspiró profundo.

—Erik…—

"Pero me daba más miedo pensar en no decirlo y perderlo y pasar el resto de mi vida preguntándome qué habría pasado si se lo decía".

—Podrías… ¿podrías ayudarme a estar en una posición de pie? — Erik pudo haber preguntado muchas cosas, pudo haberse negado antes de que las dudas reflejadas en su rostro fueran resueltas, pero en su lugar se puso de pie, colocándose frente a él.

Las maniobras necesarias para lograr que Charles saliera de su silla y terminara estando de pie, con el total apoyo del alfa, eran unas ya conocidas y perfeccionadas por ambos (sentir como los brazos de Erik lo rodeaban, rodear el cuello del alfa con sus brazos, percibir la firmeza del piso en las plantas de sus pies y el leve temblor de sus aun débiles piernas).

Por lo general no se permitía alzar la mirada cuando se encontraban en una posición similar, porque al instante sentía su rostro enrojecer y como si no pudiera nunca más escapar de la mirada del alfa que amaba.

Esta vez lo hizo y fue gratificado con Erik regresándole la mirada.

Se enfocó en la sonrisa que le ofrecieron y en la calidez del cuerpo ajeno, en la presión que hacían los brazos del alfa alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Erik—

—Mhm—

—Te amo—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> La semana pasada solo quise existir, no escribir. Esta semana sí que quería escribir, pero mi computadora insiste en hacérmelo difícil, el capítulo tal vez habría estado antes si no.


	31. Treinta y uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Clichés de mala calidad, cursilerías, gente que llora a la mínima provocación, depresión, ansiedad, clichés y cursilerías x1000, ausencia de mpreg y nopor, pero ya lo puedo oler acercarse (porque bendito Dios que no hay anosmia en esta casa).

Después de la muerte de su madre, años después de la de su padre, Erik, que sentía que no tenía un hogar ni una familia, había terminado regresando a su ciudad natal.

Era un pueblo pequeño, con pocas personas, al grado de que todo el mundo se conocía y donde la gente, para entretenerse, solía ir al pequeño mercado en el que prácticamente todos los habitantes del lugar tenían un puesto.

Ahí había visto a Magda por primera vez, en su puesto de verduras. Su cabello pelirrojo hacía que con el sol pareciera que tenía una aureola, sus sonrisas eran encantadoras y parecía gustar de conversar con cada cliente.

Erik necesitaba ir casi diariamente a comprar alimentos, porque vivía al día, pero aquello no le había parecido tan malo, después de todo podía ver a Magda. Él se iba a limitar solo a eso, mirarla.

Pero la mujer beta no mutante fue la que terminó acercándose a él, con pasos firmes y sonrisa dulce.

—O amas tanto mis verduras que quieres comprar mi puesto o quieres invitarme a salir, ¿cuál de las dos es? — Cuestionó con voz segura. Erik se quedó mirándola como un tonto. —¿Quieres comprar mi puesto? —

—No—

—¿Entonces es la segunda opción? — Claro, le estaba dando la oportunidad de invitarla a salir.

—¿Te gustaría ir por una bebida algún día? —

—¿Algún día? — Trató de pensar rápido, buscando no perderse en la sensación de lo mucho que le gustaba la mujer frente a él.

—¿El viernes? — Magda hizo una mueca discreta.

—No— Contestó risueña. —El sábado es cuando estoy desocupada, ¿está bien para ti? — Erik le sonrió.

—Está bien para mí—

A partir de ahí, todo se volvió más y más fácil, los pasos siguientes parecían obvios de seguir.

Así de fácil Erik obtuvo una nueva familia, solo que esta vez no eran unos "padres", era unas amadas esposa e hija.

...

Lo había dicho... de verdad lo había dicho y Erik lo estaba mirando con nada más que sorpresa. Sus cejas estaban muy elevadas, párpados apenas visibles y su boca estaba entre abierta.

Ugh.

Se sintió resbalar del agarre que Erik mantenía en su cuerpo y que le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie. Soltó un sonido de sorpresa, imponiendo más fuerza en sus brazos que rodeaban el cuello del alfa.

De inmediato sintió a Lensherr afianzar nuevamente su agarre.

—Mierda, lo siento—Exclamó el alfa para hacer que la silla de ruedas levitara, amoldándola a la posición en la que se encontraba Charles, para que pudiera sentarse en esta, regresándola a estar en contacto con el piso muy suavemente.

Se sentía tembloroso, avergonzado, expuesto, pero más que eso, el que justo después de su confesión Erik hubiera buscado alejarlo de él lo hacía sentir rechazado.

Mierda, no debió decir nada.

Trató de mantenerse en calma, pues no quería que sus emociones escaparan a Jean, por suerte su hija había estado demasiado entretenida coloreando y tarareando una combinación de las canciones que le cantaban, una frase de la de Erik, seguida de una frase de la de Charles.

¿Por qué había creído que Erik correspondería sus sentimientos?

Porque de verdad creyó que el alfa se sentía de la misma forma, había sido un tonto, claro que... ¿por qué Erik amaría a alguien tan dañado como él?

Durante todas las acciones recién realizadas hasta lograr el cambio de posiciones, Lensherr no había dejado de conectar su mirada con la suya.

Podía ser que Charles fuera importante para Erik, pero eso no quería decir que lo amaba. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a hablar, pero luciendo incapaz de hacerlo.

No podía soportar el verlo por más tiempo, por lo que se cubrió el rostro con ambas.

—No debí decir eso— Dijo de forma amortiguada a causa de las manos frente a su cara, sintió a Erik acercarse.

—Charles— Lo llamaron.

—No lo dije porque espere que pase algo...— Eso era mentira, una jodida mentira, claro que lo dijo porque esperaba algo, esperaba escuchar que también era amado, esperaba... Xavier hizo un sonido extraño con la garganta, descubriéndose levemente el rostro. —No, eso no es... realmente espero que... quiero decir— Ni siquiera sabía lo que quería decir, inspiró profundo y se descubrió el rostro por completo, sentía la cara y las orejas demasiado calientes, un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llorosos, pero no tenía derecho a llorar, él se había buscado esta situación, Erik no estaba obligado a ofrecer nada más de lo que ya le daba, él había sido el avaricioso, el que creo ilusiones en su cabeza y ahora los había puesto en esta situación.

El alfa se notaba inquieto, agitado.

Charles era un estúpido.

—No quise hacerte sentir incómodo, no volveré a decir...— El nudo en su garganta estaba impidiéndole el seguir hablando, pero lucho fieramente contra este. — ¡Erik, lo siento tanto! —

—También te amo— Escuchó ni bien su disculpa fue transmitida. El alfa había lucido un tanto desesperado al decir aquello, dando un paso al frente y hasta estirando una mano en su dirección, incluso si no lo tocó.

Su cerebro se bloqueó.

Erik acababa de decirle que... no, debía haber escuchado mal.

—Te amo— Le dijeron más suavemente, sin la urgencia con que se lo habían dicho antes, notó como los ojos de Erik se humedecieron.

No podía con todas las emociones intensas que recorrían su cuerpo, él cuyo plan de vida había sido el suicidio, ahora estaba viviendo esta vida feliz, en familia, se atrevió a ser avaricioso y acababa de ser recompensado con el hombre que amaba diciéndole que también lo amaba.

¿Todo esto era verdad?

—No es amor de amigos — Quiso dejar en claro Charles, para escuchar a Erik reír.

—Eso es bueno, porque el mío tampoco— Sus ojos se desbordaron. El alfa se acercó a él con presura y él, ni bien lo tuvo cerca, lo rodeó con sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro contra el cuerpo contrario.

—¿Crees que te gustaría si te besara? — Cuestionó en voz baja, escuchando lo rápido que el corazón de Erik latía.

—¿Crees que te gustaría si yo te besara? — Le regresaron su pregunta.

Aflojó su abrazo levemente, para que pudieran verse el uno al otro. Se concentró en la sonrisa que le mostraban, sabiendo que él hacía lo mismo.

—Sí— Respondió con simpleza, pero no de forma vacía.

Erik se inclinó y unió sus labios con los de Charles, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la explosión en su interior. Este estaba lejos de ser su primer beso, pero se sentía como el primero, como si fuera un adolescente inexperto, la perfecta combinación de emoción e incertidumbre.

Charles había llegado a un punto en su vida en el que veía este tipo de gestos como algo cotidiano, casi aburrido. Adjetivos que no podía usar para describir el beso que estaba compartiendo con el hombre que amaba, sintiendo un estómago hecho nudo y un corazón regocijante bailar en su pecho.

Se alejó un poco del alfa, percibiendo un chasquido realizado por sus labios separándose. Erik lo miraba como si no quisiera volver a alejar su mirada de él, Charles se sentía igual.

"¡Qué divertido!" Escuchó desde la mente de Jean, inevitablemente bajando su mirada y notando como la silla de ruedas estaba elevada a la altura suficiente como para que la cabeza de Charles quedara la altura de la de Erik.

No había notado cuándo aquello había pasado, y por el gesto de sorpresa de Erik, aparentemente él tampoco.

Quería seguir besándolo, pero notó a Jean correr hasta ellos, abrazándose a las piernas de su papá alfa.

"También quiero volar en la silla y darles besitos"

Sintió el rostro aún más caliente.

El abrazo con Erik terminó en un acuerdo mutuo y la silla de ruedas y él descendieron lentamente

—Dice que ella también quiere volar en la silla— Explicó viendo al alfa sonreír mientras él se inclinaba para acariciar la cabeza de la menor. —Y darnos besitos— No podía dejar que los pensamientos de Jean no fueran transmitidos apropiadamente, incluso si al decir aquello quería soltar una carcajada torpe.

El rostro de Erik adquirió color.

—Supongo que eso puede hacerse— Afirmó el alfa.

Charles lo amaba mucho.

...

Cuando Charles dijo que lo amaba, Lensherr había estado demasiado sorprendido, casi incrédulo, demasiado ocupado en aceptar que eso realmente estaba pasando al punto que hizo que su compañero destinado se notara avergonzado y arrepentido, en el momento que notó lo que había provocado su mente lenta, incapaz de dar una respuesta más rápida, no hubo ningún pensamiento que no exigiera el dejarle en claro al omega que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, no había otra opción, aún si antes había estado reticente a compartir su sentir, aún si antes había estado preocupado por incomodar a Charles.

Cuando se besaron había estado demasiado ocupado con todas las emociones positivas y placenteras en su interior que no hubo pánico, ni miedo ni rastro de la reticencia previa.

Cuando Jean solicitó unirse los sentimientos felices se habían mantenido.

Ahora era de noche y Jean y Charles estaban dormidos y era el momento perfecto para entrar en pánico y sobre pensar todo de manera pesimista.

Su compañero destinado le dijo que lo amaba, sin lucir incómodo, sin lucir como si se sintiera en deuda con Erik, sin lucir como si se estuviera forzando a besarlo.

Después de todo lo que había hecho, después de fallarle a su Nina y a su Magda, ¿de verdad merecía esta clase de felicidad?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"No fue tu culpa"

¿Y si esta era la primera parte de un castigo?, hacerlo sentir feliz y a salvo, darle esta hermosa familia, darle la felicidad de que su hija lo amara, de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, para arrebatárselos y recordarle que él no era más que un monstruo y que no estaba hecho para amar, solo para destruir y matar.

Se sentó en su futón, girando el rostro para ver a su familia durmiendo, tranquilos y ajenos a su crisis de ansiedad.

Quería abrazarse a Charles.

"Necesitaba refugiarse en su compañero destinado."

Solo le habían dicho que lo amaban y ya no podía detenerse de incomodar al omega y actuar mimado, no debía hacer eso, él era un alfa, debía ser fuerte.

"No podemos ni tenemos que ser fuertes todo el tiempo, jefe, permitirnos ser vulnerables es importante". Era una de las tantas cosas que Hank le había dicho desde que Erik le pidiera ayuda.

Charles lo hacía querer protegerlo, pero también lo hacía sentir protegido.

Se puso de pie, caminando hasta el otro lado del lugar de descanso de su familia, quedando del lado libre de Charles, tocó suavemente uno de los hombros de Xavier, al mismo tiempo que lo llamaba en un susurro.

—Charles— Ni bien dijo su nombre el telépata, abrió los ojos con un toque de presura.

—Erik— Murmuró, para girarse a ver a Jean con un deje de miedo, el cual se disipó al ver a la niña dormir en perfecta armonía.

—¿Tuve una pesadilla? — Lo cuestionaron y él de inmediato se sintió mal por la situación.

—No— Aseguró al instante, concluyendo que debía decirle a Charles que lo sentía, desearle buenas noches y pretender que no acababa de despertarlo por nada.

—¿Tú tuviste una pesadilla? — Lo cuestionaron y de repente él sentía que quería llorar.

—No— Logró responder pese al nudo en su garganta. Charles, luciendo un poco más despierto, lo miró como si su telepatía no estuviera adormecida por el anti-mutágeno.

—No puedes dormir— Debería molestarle que no le estuviera preguntando, pero este era su compañero destinado, el hombre que amaba... y el hombre que lo amaba, en lugar de aquella supuesta molestia que debía sentir, todo en lo que podía pensar era en estar cerca, abrazarse al cuerpo contrario.

Pero no podía preguntar, no debía.

"Pero lo necesito."

—¿Pu-puedo acostarme a tu lado? — Charles le sonrió.

—Pero no te acuestes en el suelo, trae tu futón y deberíamos poner una almohada al borde del futón de Jean, para que no se vaya a salir y ella sea la que termine durmiendo en el suelo—

Erik lo amaba mucho.

Asintió ante las órdenes que recibió.

Una vez las acciones realizadas, con Jean segura en su propio futón y con el suyo acomodado, ahora se sentía raro simplemente acostarse, pero cuando Charles le sonrió palmeando suavemente el futón, apremiándolo, se movió en automático, acostándose sobre su costado, de forma que pudiera observar al omega.

Su compañero destinado le sonrió, estirando una mano, buscando entrelazarla con una de las suyas.

—Te amo— Le susurraron y él sintió que no podía hacer otra cosa que comenzar a llorar.

El omega se movió para acercarse, al mismo tiempo que él, terminando por recibir un beso en la frente, para luego ser envuelto entre los brazos de su amado, quedando con su cabeza oculta entre el pecho del telépata.

—Te amo— Pensó en decir, cuando el sueño estaba por vencerlo.

(Charles lo escuchó perfectamente).

...

Hank no terminaba de entender qué era, pero definitivamente algo estaba raro con el jefe y con Charles.

Se concentró en Jean, la pequeña telépata parecía estar perfectamente, saludándolo animadamente, siendo bajada por su papá omega para correr y abrazar a Hank.

Le sonrió a la menor.

—Buenos días, Jean, también me da gusto verte— Ofreció sin poder dejar ir por completo la sensación extraña que lo embargaba al observar a los mayores, no podía asegurar que algo malo había pasado, pero tampoco estaba seguro de si era algo bueno.

El jefe apartó su mirada de Charles solo por el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que Jean estaba a salvo, regresando su atención al omega, notándose como si hasta parpadear fuera algo que no quisiera hacer.

Sí, Erik siempre miraba a Xavier con mucha devoción, cariño; Alex decía que era "amor y deseo", pero Hank no quería afirmar aquello (incluso si también lo pensaba).

Charles igualmente le regresaba la mirada al alfa, mientras que Lensherr no sonreía, el omega sí que lo estaba haciendo. Al mirar al jefe, Hank no podía estar seguro de nada, pero al mirar a su amigo cercano, podía asegurar que Charles estaba muy feliz.

Erik hizo ademán de hablar, pero antes de eso se aclaró la garganta y se enfocó en él y en Jean.

—Entonces, vuelvo en una hora, vámonos Jean— Informó, estirando su mano dominante en dirección a su hija.

La menor sonrió, corriendo a abrazarse a Charles rápidamente, recibiendo un beso en la frente.

—Te amo— Le dijo Xavier a su hija, para que luego esta corriera a tomar la mano de su papá alfa.

El jefe se giró a ver a Charles una última vez, el telépata alzó una mano realizando una despedida con la mano, siendo recibido por una sonrisa discreta que se volvió una ligera mueca cuando su portador se dio cuenta de que Hank también lo observaba.

Una vez finalmente a solas con Charles, McCoy se animó a exteriorizar sus cavilaciones.

—¿No está el jefe actuando algo raro? — ¿Quién más podría afirmarle a o negarle sus ideas si no Charles?

—¿Tú crees?, ¿raro malo? — Le respondió su amigo.

—No diría malo— Explicó, porque sinceramente así lo creía. Fue breve, pero Hank pudo notar perfectamente la sonrisa discreta y pasajera en el rostro del telepata.

—No sé qué pudo haber pasado— Si Charles decía eso, entonces tal vez Hank estaba viendo algo donde no... —A menos que...— Esa respuesta sí que avivo su curiosidad, frunció el ceño en son de interés.

Charles sonrió justo como Scott lo hacía después de hacer alguna travesura.

—Le dije que lo amo—

—¿¡Lo hiciste!? — Exclamó, con una sonrisa grande de felicidad y sorpresa. Charles soltó una carcajada.

—Hank, muy mal, ¿por qué no actúas sorprendido de que lo amo, solo de que le dije? — No había manera de defenderse, por lo que no lo hizo, fue su turno de reír.

—¿Y el jefe...? — Charles era su amigo, había confianza, pero ¿se le permitía preguntar? No tuvo que pasar más tiempo dudando en si terminar o no su pregunta, pues Charles respondió a su cuestionamiento incompleto.

—Me dijo que también me ama— Hank había tenido miedo, de que Charles nunca se atreviera a decirle al jefe sus sentimientos, porque la culpa le pesaba y lo hacía sentir nada merecedor de amor o felicidad, pero también conocía el estado mental del jefe y había temido que su alfa líder nunca le dijera a Charles sus sentimientos o que no se atreviera a corresponderle, porque el hombre temía mucho a la perdida, a abrirse nuevamente, a sentir, porque implicaba abrirse a sentir el dolor de la perdida.

Se sentía tremendamente aliviado de que ambos se permitieran compartir sus sentimientos, porque Hank podía ver que, con el esfuerzo correcto, podían ser muy felices juntos.

—Estoy muy feliz por los dos, Charles— El omega le sonrió, adquiriendo un poco de color en las mejillas.

Hank pudo notar el momento en que, lentamente, Charles fue perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. La sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Crees que estuvo bien decirle? — Hank inspiró profundo y después exhaló, tratando de ser silencioso.

—¿Quieres que responda como tu amigo o como tu doctor? — Charles le sonrió como acostumbrado a esa clase de pregunta.

—Como mi doctor primero— Hank sonrió.

—¿Tú crees que estuvo bien? — Charles soltó un suspiro exasperado.

—Sé que no se supone que me des una respuesta sencilla, porque no es así como funciona, pero a veces lo deseo— Hank generó una risa discreta. Xavier se cruzó de brazos y bajo la mirada. —No estoy bien y sé que Erik tampoco y eso hace que me preocupe sobre lo que pasará en el futuro, ¿vamos a estar bien?, ¿no vamos a arruinar esto?, no lo sé y quiero saber—

—Entiendo que quieres saber, pero yo no puedo darte una respuesta, porque tampoco lo sé y la verdad es que tú tampoco puedes responder ni el jefe... nadie puede— Charles cerró los ojos, soltando un nuevo suspiro al tiempo que una lagrima recorría su rostro. —Todo lo que puedes hacer es esforzarte para que funcione, para que estén bien, pero incluso así nadie puede asegurar nada—

—No quiero herirlo, no quiero hacerle las cosas difíciles, no quiero ser una razón para que él esté asustado—

Charles era observador, era inteligente, y definitivamente era bueno leyendo a las personas, habilidades desarrolladas con ayuda de su telepatía, creía Hank, claro que podía leer el miedo del jefe.

—Ambos pueden esforzarse al máximo, pero de todas formas puede pasar, también puede pasar al contrario. Sabiendo que el jefe puede herirte, hacerte las cosas difíciles, ser una razón para que estés asustado, ¿querrías no tenerlo en tu vida? — Charles hizo presión con sus labios dejándolos en una línea fruncida.

—No— Hank sonrió al escuchar la repuesta sin rastro de dudas.

—Si lo que dijo el jefe el otro día es verdad...—

"Mi vida es mucho más fácil contigo en ella... mucho más feliz también..." Había dicho el alfa con honestidad.

—...que estoy seguro de que lo es, entonces para él la respuesta también es obvia— Charles limpió su rostro y él los obligó a regresar a la pregunta inicial. —Así que, ¿crees que estuvo bien, decirle? — Charles inspiró profundo, para sonreírle radiantemente.

—Estoy asustado, pero estoy feliz de que le dije, pude escucharlo decir que me ama— El omega rio en voz baja.

Hank sonrió.

Se suponía que no debía asegurarlo, pero si podía "creer" y ciertamente creía que todo saldría bien.

—Como tu amigo, estoy muy feliz por ti y creo que serán felices— Charles rio más abiertamente.

—Gracias— Le dijeron.

Su amigo lucía radiante.

...

Erik no sabía qué estaba haciendo.

Amaba a Charles y Charles lo amaba a él. Se habían dicho lo que sentían, se habían besado, la noche anterior había dormido abrazado a su compañero destinado.

Estaba feliz, tremendamente feliz, pero había cosas que debía aclarar con el omega. Primero debía decirle que eran compañeros destinados, si Xavier le había dicho sin mayores problemas que lo amaba, debía ser fácil para él aceptar que eran compañeros destinados, ¿cierto?

No sabía, no sabía porque una cosa era amar y otra cosa era estar ligado a alguien más, por el destino, por el resto de tu existencia; una relación que aparte de todo Charles no podía sentir y nunca podría debido a que le habían quitado su parte omega.

¿Qué pasaba si escuchar aquello solo provocaba sentimientos negativos en Charles?, rechazo hacia a Erik o hacia sí mismo... tal vez primero debía preguntarle a Hank su opinión, después de todo era el que mejor entendía el estado mental del telépata.

Aparte de eso, había algo más de lo que Erik creía debía hablar con el omega... ¿debían hablar del estatus en que querían que estuviera su relación ahora?

Se suponía que eran amigos... ¿podían considerarse ahora una pareja?

¿cómo se hacía eso?, literalmente la gente de su edad preguntaba, como niños de secundaria, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

No lo había hecho con Raven y menos con la lista de personas con las que se había acostado a lo largo de su vida y en los últimos años.

Con Magda había preguntado, pero él había sido otra clase de persona en ese tiempo y había sido incómodo, se había puesto en vergüenza; su esposa se había reído tanto en ese momento, pero al menos había aceptado.

Entró al laboratorio, encontrándose a Charles en su silla de ruedas junto a la barra paralela en la que ahora había comenzado a hacer su rehabilitación, barra que le habían pedido a Erik hacer con el uso de su mutación.

Hank no estaba.

—Hola— Saludó Charles al notar su llegada. Erik sonrió, apunto de responder el saludo y cuestionar sobre la localización de McCoy, cuando escuchó otra voz.

—¡Ay, me estás matando! — La frase podría haber sido hecha con más sentimiento, pero, aunque el dueño de la voz se percibía adolorido, le había faltado más emoción.

—¿Ese es...? — Antes de terminar su pregunta, su respuesta ya había sido dada.

—Sean, aún no te hago nada—

—Me estás tocando, es suficiente— Charles rio ante la conversación entre Sean y Hank que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

—Al parecer Sean se cortó esta mañana— Se preocupó, sabía que no podía ser graves, si Sean estaba quejándose tan abiertamente, aun así, preguntó.

—¿Es grave? —

—No, son dos heridas pequeñas, una en su índice y otra en su pulgar, pero profundas y requieren sutura— Charles rio ligeramente. —No quería venir, pero Darwin lo obligó— Erik giró los ojos, exasperado, para terminar por mostrar una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Ya habías terminado con Hank? —

—Casi— Le respondieron. —No sé si deberíamos irnos, no quiero irme sin asegurarme de que Hank está de acuerdo, pero tampoco quiero interrumpirlo y distraerlo— Erik asintió.

—Esperemos entonces— Ante su respuesta, Charles sonrió. Erik sentía que lo había complacido.

Quería besarlo.

Se aclaró la garganta, buscó una silla con la mirada, encontrando una al instante, acercándola hasta donde estaba el omega y sentándose a su lado.

—¿Quién cuida de los niños hoy? — Le preguntó el telépata.

—Raven— Su compañero destinado asintió, dejándole en claro que lo había escuchado.

Quería preguntarle a Charles si podía besarlo, si estaba bien querer besarlo afuera de la casa, porque eso haría que su relación fuera algo de conocimiento público... pero cómo preguntaría si para empezar no sabía si Charles quería "una relación" con él.

—...Erik— Lo llamó el telépata, notándose preocupado.

—Sí— Dijo, queriendo dejarle en claro que lo escuchaba. Charles tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, mostrando la arruga leve que se le hacía al centro de su frente.

—¿Estás bien? —

—Sí, estoy... lo estoy— Confirmó de inmediato. —¿Por qué? — ¿Qué estaba mostrando para hacer que Charles creyera que debía preguntar eso?, debía serenarse y ponerse alerta.

—Pareces algo distraído y no contestaste la primera vez que te hable—

—Lo siento— Ofreció, sintiéndose avergonzado de no ponerle atención al omega por estar pensando en... el mismo omega.

Quería besarlo y quería hablar con él, pero lo mejor era esperar a estar solos en su propia casa...

—Estaba pensando—

—¿Puedo preguntar en qué estabas pensando? — Lo cuestionaron con amabilidad, como si Charles creyera que estaba pensando cosas negativas y quisiera aligerar su carga.

Lo amaba tanto.

—Sé que... lo que dijimos ayer es una cosa, pero quería que dejáramos en claro lo que queremos— Se sentía raro, se concentró en mantener su voz firme y su espalda recta. —Así que, ¿quieres estar en una relación conmigo? — Charles lo miró con ojos sorprendidos, Erik se apresuró en asegurar. —A mí me gustaría eso— Charles le sonrió adquiriendo una tonalidad rojiza intensa en las mejillas.

—A mí también me gustaría eso— Erik sonrió, asintiendo unas cuantas veces.

—¿Puedo besarte? — Interrogó, siendo recibido por una risa amortiguada, un asentimiento de cabeza y el cuerpo de Charles inclinándose hacia el suyo.

Rodeó el cuerpo de Charles con sus brazos al tiempo que disfrutaba de sus labios tocando los contrarios.

Una vez el beso terminó, con sus rostros aún demasiado cerca, hizo la otra pregunta que deseaba hacer desde esta mañana.

—¿Podemos darnos besos de despedida y bienvenida? — Cuando la pregunta salió de su boca se sintió muy avergonzado, como un niño tonto que apenas descubría el amor.

Charles rio, volviendo a asentir y quitándole su vergüenza.

—Eso me encantaría, ¿puedo darte un beso de bienvenida justo ahora? — Erik terminó por reír, aunque de forma más discreta, comparada a la forma en que su... su pareja, hacía.

Su boca volvió a encontrarse con la de Charles. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y como si no pudiera dejar de sonreír, incluso entre el beso.

—¡Ay, mierda! — La voz de Sean, siempre con la ausencia de emoción que implicaban las palabras que utilizaba, lo obligó a detenerse.

Al alejarse del rostro de su compañero destinado y girarse, se encontró con un Hank que claramente regañaba a Sean con la mirada, mientras este último no se notaba ni sorprendido ni avergonzado.

—Perdón, no esperaba verlos besándose más que nada porque nunca los había visto no porque no estuviera seguro de que lo hacían, pero... eh... no se fijen en mí, continúen, ya me voy, entonces que no me toque el agua o la tierra, curación diaria, me tomo las pastillas y vengo en 7 días, ¿verdad? —Cuestionó en dirección a McCoy, el hombre beta abrió la boca como si quisiera dar una de sus extensas explicaciones, lanzándoles una mirada de reojo a ellos, cerrando la boca de golpe y asintiendo unas cuantas veces. —Genial— Y así sin más, Sean continuó su camino, Hank los miró, sonrió, pareció querer decir algo, se giró a ver sus manos, dándose cuenta de que tenía medicamentos que probablemente Sean debería haberse llevado.

—Tengo que darle esto a Sean— Explicó para correr en dirección a la puerta.

Una vez a solas, Charles comenzó a reír.

Erik terminó haciendo lo mismo, contagiado de la felicidad del otro, sin sentir vergüenza o enojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Ya no aguanto este sufrimiento llamado "Mi compu tóxica que se traba no me deja terminar el capítulo desde antes".


	32. Treinta y dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Clichés, cursilerías que pueden dar cringe, gente dañada… este… noporcito (no es noporzote, quiero que quede claro).

Notaba algo diferente en Erik.

Su aroma le permitía percibir felicidad y mucha; sí, Raven tenía que admitir que conforme su alfa líder fue conviviendo más y más con el telépata, su aroma fue adquiriendo un mayor toque de serenidad y felicidad, pero ahora era diferente.

Algo había pasado.

Erik no había lucido como si quisiera huir en cuanto algún mutante quiso conversar con él, tampoco hubo ningún comentario mordaz intercambiado entre él y Logan, simplemente parecía estar cómodo.

A Raven le gustaría pensar que una conversación sobre lo que sentían por el otro, (con Charles), había ocurrido, pero conocía al imbécil de su alfa líder y la única forma en que eso ocurriría sería que Charles iniciara la conversación; no conocía tan bien al omega como para afirmar que así sería, así que tal vez algo más había pasado, una forma simple en que la familia de Erik le había demostrado lo apreciado que era, porque así era el hombre, siempre apreciando las muestras de afecto, fueran grandes o pequeñas.

Mientras caminaba al encuentro con su pequeño Kurt, recibiendo permiso de un alfa líder ocupado, notó a Alex y Sean hablar justo en donde terminaban los cultivos, probablemente Alex estaba a punto de ir al encuentro con su hermano menor, pero había terminado conversando un momento con el relajado beta.

—No te creo— Dijo Alex a lo que Sean respondió con una sonrisa floja, sin rastro de que se sintiera ofendido por la clara y honesta falta de confianza de parte del rubio.

—Es la verdad, yo los vi y Hank también los vio— Ante tal respuesta, Summers pareció incapaz de decir algo más, incluso si lo intentó, ella decidió que necesitaba saber qué era lo que Alex no podía creer.

—¿De qué hablan?, ¿es algún chisme jugoso? — Ambos lucieron sorprendidos, pero ninguno pareció molesto con su presencia. Sean sonrió, parecía muy feliz de poder contarle a alguien más aquello que Alex se rehusaba a creer.

—Vi al jefe y a Charles besarse— Siempre creyó que esas escenas de película en las que alguien estaba tomando alguna bebida y de repente recibían una noticia impactante y se ahogaban y comenzaban a toser era una exageración, una escena simplemente creada por el dramatismo que Hollywood tanto amaba, pues no, Raven acababa de atragantarse con su propia saliva.

—¿¡Qué!? — Exclamó en medio de la tos con la que su cuerpo trataba de evitar una muerte por ahogarse con su propia saliva.

—Sean, no creo que debieras estar contando algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo— Riñó Alex en ese tono que había desarrollado para mantener a Scott disciplinado, funcionaba con el niño, pero el encogimiento de hombros de Sean y su claro desinterés eran pruebas fehacientes de que, con él, no funcionaría.

—Se estaban besando ahí en medio del laboratorio, no creo que lo vean como un secreto o que tenga algo de malo que yo hable de ello— Alex parecía querer agregar algo más, pero ella, finalmente recuperada, exteriorizó sus caóticos pensamientos.

—¡Qué mierda! — Sí, gritar aquello se había sentido bien. —¡Necesito hablar con Erik! — Y regresó sobre sus pasos, sabiendo que a Kurt no le molestaría estar un poco más de tiempo con sus amigos y al cuidado de Charles… el compañero destinado de Erik y con el que al parecer se había besado en el laboratorio.

—Raven— La llamó Alex, tal vez pudo percibir un ligero toque de preocupación, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

No fue difícil encontrar a Erik, seguía en el mismo lugar en el que se habían separado y ella era una corredora rápida.

—… hablaré con Darwin para que busquemos una forma de resolver tu problema, pero tienes que saber que… ¿Raven? — Erik la miró con el ceño fruncido, liberando un aroma amenazante, no hacia ella, sabía que iba dirigido hacia la supuesta amenaza que tenía a Raven corriendo.

Logan respondió de manera apropiada ante la que él consideraba una amenaza desconocida.

—¡Lo besaste! — Exclamó, atrayendo la atención de algunos presentes y calmando a Logan, que pasó de lucir alerta a notarse contrariado para finalmente soltar una carcajada al ver el nerviosismo de Erik.

—¿Qué estás…? — Intentó decir el alfa líder para luego exclamar entre dientes. —Sean—

—¡Es verdad! — Aunque confiaba en la palabra del hombre beta, no pudo evitar soltar un nuevo grito ante tal confirmación indirecta. —No puedo creer que lo hicieras, no tenía nada de fe en ti…— Erik lucía avergonzado, pero ocultándolo con un ceño fruncido y dientes apretados. Iluso, el sonrojo no podía ocultarse detrás de ese ceño. —De hecho, no puedo creer que…—

Raven había tenido una relación con Erik, lo conocía. No hubo una declaración. Raven le sugirió que tuvieran sexo, Erik aceptó, ella le dijo que deberían se exclusivos y Erik comenzó a llamarla "su novia" ante terceros, a ella no le había molestado aquello, por lo que respondió explicándole a cualquiera que preguntara que sí, "ella y Erik estaban en una relación".

Sonrió.

—Charles fue el primero en decir algo— Exclamó, sin preguntar, el sonrojo de Erik aumentó, dejando de fingirse enojado, Logan soltó una nueva carcajada.

—¡Tú cállate! — Ordenó el oh, todopoderoso y elocuente alfa líder.

—¡Ay Dios, lo amo! — Explayó feliz, dirigiendo sus sentimientos hacia el compañero destinado de Erik. —Necesito verlo— Aclaró comenzando el camino hacia donde se encontraba el omega, su hijo, Scott, Jean y Ororo.

—Raven— Advirtió, pero ella continuó caminando a paso rápido. —¡Raven! — Insistió Lensherr tomándola del antebrazo, logrando detenerla. —No le he dicho que somos…— Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo. Claro, típico Erik, se liberó del agarre con facilidad.

Una vez cerca del lugar habitual en el que Charles cuidaba de los niños, con su voz animada conversando con sus pequeños estudiantes, en compañía también de Alex y Sean, el primero siempre se mantenía haciéndole compañía a Charles hasta que Erik apareciera y el segundo seguramente se había quedado porque quería ver lo que pasaría cuando Raven hablara con Lensherr.

Raven (sabiendo que Erik estaba detrás de ella) sonrió con un toquecillo de malicia, corriendo para abrazarse al omega.

—Raven— Exclamó el hombre entre confundido y claramente dudoso en si debía incomodarse o no.

Los niños rieron.

—¡Abrazo! — Exclamó su hijo para que ella sintiera a los cuatro menores unirse al enlace.

Charles notó la llegada de Erik y, aunque aún confundido, pareció descartar la posibilidad de incomodarse con el abrazo; Raven notó que el alfa líder quería alejarla lo más rápido posible del omega que amaba, pero se contuvo.

Decidió que era suficiente de sonreírle con malicia a Erik y se concentró en aflojar levemente el abrazo con Xavier para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Me hace muy feliz que tú no seas…— No le importaba que Kurt escuchara las palabras "idiota" y "estúpido", también dudaba que a Alex o a Charles les importara, pero no creía que Ellie y Yukio estuvieran de acuerdo con que su hija escuchara tales palabras, así que se censuró. —Tonto, como este alfa que…— No sabía realmente si se habían dicho que se amaban, todo lo que sabía era que se habían besado, por lo que no usó la palabra "Amor". —Besaste— El rostro de Charles adquirió color, pero mientras Erik trataba de esconderse detrás de ceños fruncidos, el omega no parecía avergonzado o amedrentado, de hecho, solo lució un poco nervioso (solo el instante que le tomó procesar que Raven estaba muy lejos de sentirse "enojada"), mirando a Erik como si buscara seguridad, para luego estirar un poco más el cuello con un deje de orgullo, sin dejar de reír levemente.

—¿Charles y el señor Erik se besan? — Escuchó a Scott cuestionar.

—Mhm, Scott…— Alex intentó silenciar a su hermano menor, el pequeño Summers lució confundido.

Decidió que era momento de romper el abrazo, disfrutando del hecho de que Erik actuaba como si estuviera recibiendo una enorme humillación pública.

Dramático.

—Claro que se besan, los papis se besan, ellos son los papás de Jean, así que tienen que besarse— Explicó su hijo, convencido de lo que decía.

—Pero nunca los he visto, ¿tú los has visto Jean? — La pelirroja asintió sonriente. —¿Por qué yo no los he visto? — Cuestionó Scott, para distraerse viendo a Ororo. —¿Tus mamis también se besan? — La peliblanca sonrió.

—Sí— Afirmó con muchos sentimientos felices.

—Nunca las he visto tampoco—

—Scott, hay gente que es muy privada con respecto a sus demostraciones de afecto— Explicó Alex, dándose por vencido con el intento de hacer que su hermano menor dejara aquello por la paz.

—Y hay otras personas que se besan en laboratorios donde cualquiera puede verlos— Agregó.

¿Confundió a los niños? Sí.

¿La cara avergonzada y que prometía torturarla mientras él claramente se torturaba a sí mismo, visible en el rostro de Erik hizo que valiera la maldita pena? Obvio.

Charles no dejó de sonreír, tomándose aquello de muy buena manera.

Ya. Era definitivo, lo convertiría en su mejor amigo.

…

Se estaba estresando, quería una respuesta sencilla, "sí o no", pero con Hank nunca era así de sencillo.

—Yo no puedo ser el que tome la decisión, jefe—

—¿Por qué no?, solo dime, ¿crees que debo decirle o no? — No estaba preguntando algo imposible, pero Hank actuaba como si cualquiera que fuera su respuesta cambiaría el destino de una guerra inexistente.

—Jefe, no puedo asegurarte que Charles lo tome bien, pero tampoco puedo recomendarte no decirle, es algo que le concierne, merece saber— Erik mentiría si dijera que esperaba que le dijeran que lo mejor era no decirle a Charles que ellos eran compañeros destinados. —Además la verdad tiende a ser algo que siempre sale a la luz, uno lo quiera o no, esté listo o no, no considero que "no decirle" debiera ser una opción, por tanto, ¿no sería mejor decírselo bajo tus propios términos? —

Jodido Hank.

—Pero, al final, no soy yo el que debe tomar esa decisión, sin importar lo que yo te diga o deje de decir—

…

Además de Raven que le había solicitado (exigido) una confirmación verbal, nadie más lo había obligado a expresar en voz alta el nuevo estado de su relación con Charles.

Recibía sonrisillas de sus amigos más cercanos y el resto de habitantes de Genosha ni siquiera parecían notar que algo había cambiado.

—… el hecho de no tener su mutación, claramente le hizo más fácil conseguir un trabajo, también encontró un lugar donde vivir, así que tiene cubiertas sus necesidades básicas— Erik asintió al escuchar el informe de Angel con respecto al estado de Warren.

—¿Aceptó la comida? — La mujer omega tensó la mandíbula y negó con la cabeza.

—Igualmente la dejé con él, aunque imagino que la va a tirar— Sí, Erik podía ver eso pasando.

—¿Habló contigo? —

—Solo un poco— Podía ver la tristeza en el rostro de Angel, su preocupación por el hombre alfa. Esa clase de aprecio por otra persona, podía llevar a alguien a traicionar.

—Angel, no puedo permitir más ayuda de la que le ofrezco a través de ti y más que ayuda, lo hago porque no quiero que muera fácil— Tenía que sufrir el bastardo. —Y porque no quiero darle oportunidad a que cause problemas— La omega alzó las cejas casi imperceptiblemente, dejándole ver que se sentía sorprendida.

—Erik…— Salvadore negó con la cabeza, aunque Lensherr no creía que aquello fuera dirigido a él, parecía ser dirigido a sí misma. —Jefe— Volvió a nombrar, últimamente Erik sentía que ya no debía corregir a nadie que lo llamara por ese título. —Tú eres mi alfa líder, mi lealtad está contigo, con Genosha— Remarcó con voz firme. —Con Darwin— Agregó inmediatamente después en un susurro. —Sé que lo que haces por Warren no es porque creas que lo merece, lo entiendo y no espero que hagas más por él que lo que ya permites— No percibía ni un ligero toque de mentira en lo que la morena decía. —Pero Warren es mi amigo y sufro por él, tal vez siga haciéndolo, pero eso no debe ser un motivo de preocupación para ti, te aseguró que mi sentir no te traerá problemas— Angel no podía hacer tales afirmaciones, las emociones y sentimientos de las personas no se mantenían rígidas, eran cambiantes y flexibles y por esa misma razón, podían traer situaciones problemáticas.

Eso era lo que le transmitía la parte racional de su cerebro, pero la parte instintiva en él, la parte que sentía que Charles era su compañero destinado, la parte que no le permitió matar al omega que ahora amaba, le decía que la lealtad de la mujer omega era real, que no había ni un rastro de duda, la omega olía a verdad.

—Entiendo, Angel— Salvadore era una persona fuerte, claramente independiente, no estaba muy interesada en exigir aprobación o atención, pero era una omega y Erik era su alfa líder, percibir como su aroma adquiría un toque de "felicidad", era algo esperado, pues eran la clase de cosas que ocurrían en una manada. —Confío en ti, si no fuera así, no te permitiría a ti específicamente supervisar a Warren— Una sonrisa discreta se posó en el rostro contrario. —Si no hay nada más que decir— Erik miró el cielo despejado. —Puedes regresar a tus actividades habituales— Aunque la mujer asintió, no dio ni un paso para alejarse de él. —¿Necesitas informarme de algo más? — La sonrisa discreta se volvió ligeramente más amplia.

—Según lo que me dijeron, creo que "felicidades" es algo que debería decir— Erik desearía tener la capacidad de detener su rostro de adquirir una tonalidad rojiza.

Malditos miembros de la manada chismosos, no lo respetaban ni un poco.

—Felicidades, jefe— Remarcó la mujer para finalmente dar media vuelta, comenzando con los pasos para alejarse de él.

Inspiró profundo, para centrar su atención en Logan, que lo miraba desde un punto cercano, recargado en un árbol, con cigarro en mano, ceja alzada y una jodida sonrisilla altanera.

Mostrarle su dedo medio fue bastante placentero.

…

Parecía un día bastante habitual.

Aunque recientemente se había agregado algo diferente a su rutinaria (y hermosa) vida en Genosha.

Alex estaba abrazando a su hermano en son de saludo, Kurt y Ororo hablaban con Jean, pues sus respectivas mamás aun no llegaban.

No estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo había hecho voltear, porque no se había sentido observado, era solo que había percibido un extraño toque cálido en su mente que no se permitió sobre pensar, simplemente giró su rostro, encontrándose a Erik en su camino hacia Jean y él.

Le sonrió al alfa, quien primero se enfocó en alzar a Jean en brazos, pues no existía otra forma de responder a la de la pequeña pelirroja que había corrido al encuentro con su papá; para que luego, cuidando que la menor estuviera cómoda en sus brazos y sin dejar de abrazarla, se inclinara hacia Charles, iniciando un corto beso de "bienvenida".

No pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba ante el toque, que pese a ser casto y hasta extrañamente inocente, se sentía como si recorriera todo su cuerpo.

—Sucios, enfrente de los niños— Exclamó Raven, de forma claramente bromista y juguetona, cargando a Kurt, Yukio sonreía feliz mientras abrazaba a Ororo y Charles no podía no ver la forma en que Alex trataba de ocultar su sonrisa.

Erik tenía un gesto de irritación y en el pasado Xavier se habría preocupado al creer que aquello realmente afectaba al alfa, porque su interacción con Charles solo le podía traer problemas y sentimientos negativos.

Pero ahora solo podía verlo claramente como lo que era, Erik fingiéndose molesto porque estaba avergonzado. El alfa apartó su mirada de las otras personas presentes, enfocándose en él y relajando su rostro. Charles no podía fingir que no veía el amor que Erik le había dicho con palabras que sentía por él.

—Vámonos— Le dijeron, más como una solicitud de que se alejaran rápido de toda esta gente, que como una orden llena de ira.

El sonido escandaloso de un par de gargantas limpiándose, interrumpió su asentimiento de cabeza.

—En realidad…— Alex desvió la mirada muy discretamente a Raven. —Jefe, Charles, quería saber si podían dejar que Jean se quede a dormir en nuestra casa, mañana es el cumpleaños de Scott—

—¡Mi cumpleaños! — Exclamó Scott feliz con aquella parte de la información.

—Sí— Afirmó Summers, mirando a su hermano, para luego regresar su atención a él y Erik. —Así que pensé que esta sería una buena idea, Kurt también va a quedarse y Ororo— Las dos mujeres adultas sonreían complacidas, así pues, Xavier solo podía concluir que ambas eran conocedores de tal información.

—¿Me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de Scott? —Cuestionó Ororo irradiando felicidad.

—¡Sí! — Afirmó Yukio.

Kurt, aun en brazos de Raven comenzó a balancear sus piernas ligeramente.

—Yo también, ¿verdad mami? —

—Sí— Confirmó Raven, alargando la "I".

"¡Quiero dormir en casa de Scott y estar con Scott y con Ororo y con Kurt!" Transmitió Jean enérgicamente, provocándole una leve punzada dolorosa que le obligó a cerrar los ojos y soltar un muy discreto quejido.

—¿Estás bien? — Cuestionó Erik de inmediato, alarmado.

—Sí, es solo que Jean, está muy emocionada de poder quedarse en casa de Scott— Ante su respuesta, la preocupación de Erik desapareció, así como la posibilidad de dar una respuesta negativa ante la petición de pijamada en la casa Summers-Summers-McCoy.

Charles no quería pensar mucho en la sonrisa efusiva de Yukio, en el guiño coqueto que Alex le ofreció y en como Raven había mantenido una mirada retadora para con Erik hasta el último minuto.

Era así que Charles y Erik habían terminado de regreso en casa, sin su pequeña hija.

Charles intentó actuar como cualquier día (noche) con Jean en casa. Jugaron ajedrez, cenaron, tomaron un baño (por separado) y ahora estaban dispuestos a ir a dormir.

Recostados en su respectivo futón, uno junto al otro, Charles sabía perfectamente lo que su yo del pasado habría hecho, teniendo tal oportunidad de estar a solas con la persona que amaba, él ciertamente estaba del lado contrario del espectro asexual, sentía todo tipo de atracción hacia Erik, sexual incluida, el alfa era, sin lugar a dudas, una visión muy… atrayente.

En el pasado, para Charles, el sexo era algo tan natural y fácil de llevar a cabo como caminar. En la actualidad caminar no era algo natural ni mucho menos sencillo, así que lo mismo ocurría con el sexo, ¿sentía deseo sexual?, por supuesto, ¿estaba dispuesto a satisfacer ese deseo?

Erik había dicho que lo amaba, lo besaba haciéndolo sentir amado y deseado, pero ¿querría intentar tener sexo con alguien que apenas podía mover levemente sus piernas?

Charles ni siquiera sabía si sería placentero… para ninguno de los dos.

Estaba asustado.

Pero también estaba cansado de dejar que el miedo quisiera controlar sus acciones y decisiones.

Y siempre que se había permitido ser valiente, había sido recompensado.

Se permitió unos cuantos segundos de solo mirar al alfa frente a él, siendo solo interrumpido por su propio parpadear.

Inspiró profundo y movió su cuerpo hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para comenzar a besar a Erik. Lensherr recibió su beso con bastante interés, colocando una de sus manos en el rostro de Charles y la otra pasándola sobre su cuerpo, acercándolo suavemente un poco más hacia él.

La mano que no estaba proporcionando caricias ligeras a su rostro, lentamente fue encontrando su camino hasta el borde de la camisa holgada que portaba, escabulléndose por debajo de esta, adquiriendo contacto directo con la piel de su espalda, liberó un suspiro aun en medio del beso y justo después de aquello la mano desapareció y el beso se detuvo.

—Yo, eh… no…— Erik parecía deseoso de seguir besándolo, pero también lucía indeciso. Charles necesitaba sentarse, por lo que así lo hizo. El alfa lo imitó.

—¿Sí tendrías sexo conmigo? —

—¿Qué? —

—¿Sientes atracción hacia…? — Esto.

Sabía que su cuerpo había dejado ese aspecto enfermizo de antes, tenía un peso más saludable, estaba bien alimentado e hidratado, sus músculos habían adquirido un volumen más apropiado gracias a la rehabilitación de Hank.

—Claro que… Charles, por supuesto que quiero tener sexo contigo, ¿cómo podría no sentir atracción por…? — Erik paseo su mirada por cada rincón del cuerpo de Charles que podía ver, le provocó un calorcillo en el vientre y en las mejillas y ciertamente se sintió deseado. —Ti— Era aterrador como una sola frase de Erik era suficiente para disipar cualquier sentimiento negativo en su corazón, pero también era increíblemente reconfortante. —Es solo que… si dejaba en claro mi deseo de tener sexo contigo, temía que tal vez eso te hiciera sentir que no estas a salvo… conmigo— Por supuesto.

Le sonrió al alfa.

—Siempre me siento a salvo contigo, Erik— Sus palabras disiparon un extraño pesar que había estado notando en el rostro de Lensherr.

—¿No te va a hacer sentir incómodo? — El alfa cuestionó en un susurro, bajando la mirada sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. Por supuesto que el hombre que amaba iba a estar preocupado de no incomodarlo.

Deseaba poder disipar aquello con una simple negación.

No podía.

—Erik, estoy incómodo y asustado— Erik encogió los hombros, como si quisiera esconder la cabeza. —Pero no por ti o de ti, es solo que la última vez que tuve sexo, mis piernas no…— No tenían problemas para moverse. —Y yo aún era un omega— Concluyó sonriendo, pero inevitablemente sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

Erik se acercó a besarlo en los labios, luego en la comisura de estos y finalmente abrazándolo contra él.

Un nuevo beso fue colocado en su cuello.

—Si quieres parar, solo dilo— Sonrió ante las palabras del alfa.

—Si quieres parar, solo dilo— El abrazo fue liberado, incluso si sus manos seguían en el cuerpo de Erik y las de él seguían en contacto con Charles. Guardó la sonrisa de Lensherr en su memoria cuando este lo escuchó repetir sus palabras.

Sus rostros se acercaron y un nuevo beso comenzó.

Lento y sin prisa, cada uno comenzó a quitarse la ropa, alejándose solo el tiempo suficiente sin atreverse a apartar la mirada del otro.

Erik terminó por ayudarlo a quitarse el pantalón cuando él ya se encontraba únicamente en ropa interior, él paseó su mano por entre el cabello de Erik satisfecho al ver como la piel del alfa se erizaba y como claramente su pene comenzaba a mostrar bastante interés en las acciones que estaban realizando su dueño y el amante de este.

Rodeó el cuerpo del alfa con sus brazos, bajando las manos lentamente por la espalda, sabiendo que su toque no sería impedido.

Erik acomodó su cabeza sobre su hombro, dejando besos por toda la cara lateral de su cuello y comenzando a bajar hasta su clavícula; su propio pene se notaba más y más interesado entre más y más besos recibían.

Él no pudo luchar con el deseo de igualmente besar toda la extensión de piel que podía alcanzar.

El roce de dientes contra su hombro que no podría llamar mordidas realmente, terminó por arrancarle gemidos reales y no solo suspiros llenos de placer.

Charles siempre se admiraba del hecho de que con la persona correcta y con la compatibilidad adecuada, hasta el jugueteo previo llegaba a ser increíblemente satisfactorio.

Bajo su mano hasta poder acariciar el miembro de Erik por encima de la ropa interior, disfrutó del gemido ronco del alfa, para verlo alejarse con presura.

Por un momento creyó que lo había incomodado, pero resultó que el otro se quitó su ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo y de pie frente a Charles, no era que nunca hubiera visto al otro desnudo, después de todo ya llevaban viviendo juntos un tiempo, era inevitable, era solo que nunca se había permitido disfrutar tal visión con lentitud y sabiendo que lo tenía permitido por el dueño de dicho cuerpo.

Erik caminó hasta el comedor, regresando con un pequeño bote blanco, lo colocó en el suelo junto a los futones, posteriormente hincándose frente a él, ayudándolo a retirar su propia ropa interior, haciendo todo de la forma más rápida que podía lograr sin ser brusco.

—¿Qué es eso? — Cuestionó en medio de todo.

—Eh— Soltó Erik. —Lo hace Sean, es lubricante—

—Oh— Pensó en preguntar si todos en Genosha sabían que esa noche Erik y Charles tendrían sexo, pero conocía la respuesta. —Interesante— Comentó para comenzar a reír, Erik lo imitó, para volver a besarlo.

Respondió el beso con demanda y urgencia, rodeando el cuello del alfa, dirigiéndolos a acostarse, dejando que el otro quedara sobre él.

Se conocía a sí mismo y sabía que le gustaba sentir el peso y la presión de un cuerpo contrario sobre el suyo, por desgracia, había estado disfrutando tanto del momento, envuelto en la compañía de su amado, que olvidó que debía aprender a conocerse de nuevo, olvidó que ese había sido su miedo, saber qué cosas que antes disfrutaba, ahora no lo haría más.

Tener a Erik sobre él, le provocó incomodidad y un toque de miedo.

Cortó el beso, sintiéndose un poco tembloroso.

—¿Podemos cambiar de posición? — Pidió, sin dejar de colocar caricias en el pecho de Erik.

Erik no se mostró molesto o exasperado, de inmediato se apartó y Charles sabía que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

—¿Cómo quieres estar? — Quería moverse y que sus acciones hablaran por él, pero actualmente era imposible… aún.

—Puedo…— Se aclaró la garganta. —Quiero estar sobre ti— Erik parecía muy dispuesto y totalmente interesado.

De inmediato fue acomodado sobre el regazo del alfa, que se mantuvo sentado, miradas conectadas y brazos enredados en el otro.

Podía sentir el contacto de la cara interna de sus muslos con las piernas de Erik, a su miembro en contacto con el de Erik.

Él fue el que usó una de sus manos para envolver ambos penes. Erik fue el que colocó suficiente lubricante.

Ambos fueron los responsables de que los besos continuaran sucediendo, entre respiraciones agitadas y suspiros.

Erik se alejó de sus labios, para acomodar su cabeza nuevamente contra su hombro, colocando una mordida más fuerte, que le arrancó un gemido y que definitivamente dejaría marca.

Sentía mucho calor, sentía como si cada parte de su cuerpo fuera una zona erógena.

Los pezones de Erik estaban muy cerca, por lo que no pudo detenerse de atrapar uno entre sus labios, fue recompensado con un gemido.

Una de las manos de Erik aprisionó sus caderas, como si estuviera usando aquello como un soporte para mover sus propias caderas contra el cuerpo de Charles. Poco a poco dicha mano fue paseando a una zona más posterior, no tenía nada en contra de que el alfa disfrutara su trasero.

Un dedo con lubricante se introdujo en él.

Antes, aquella simple acción habría sido suficiente para que él quisiera un pene dentro de sí.

Justo ahora solo era incómodo y un tanto doloroso.

—¿Me detengo? — No se había dado cuenta de que todo él se había detenido hasta que el hombre que amaba lo cuestionó, y quería decirle que no, asegurarle que continuara, porque Dios que quería continuar, quería que siguiera sintiéndose bien, pero no era así.

Tomó la mano de Erik, alejándola solo un poco, permitiéndole mantenerse descansando en sus glúteos si era lo que quería.

—Lo sient…— No pudo terminar su disculpa pues al instante fue besado.

—No te disculpes— Le dijeron sobre sus labios, para ser nuevamente besado y sentir una mano rodear la suya y por tanto sus miembros, aumentando la presión y la fricción, mientras la otra aprisionaba su trasero.

Inspiró profundo, para que su gemido se combinara con el de Erik, igual que su semen se combinaba con el del alfa.

…

Erik se había encargado de limpiarlos, y justo ahora regresaba del baño, aun totalmente desnudo.

El alfa se sentó a su lado.

—¿Quieres agua? — Sí tenía sed, pero sentía que no merecía pedirle cosas al otro. Estiró su mano solicitando la de Lensherr. Le respondieron positivamente de inmediato y agradeció infinitamente sentir la calidez de la mano contraria.

—Siento que no podamos tener sexo-sexo—

—Tuvimos sexo-sexo— Sonrió, disfrutando de su rostro sonrojado.

—Sí, pero…—

—Tuvimos sexo-sexo, no estoy decepcionado o lo que sea que estés pensando, ¿tú lo estás? —

—Puede ser, pero conmigo mismo—

—No deberías— Entendía que Erik quería ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, pero se sentía extrañamente como si debiera obligarse a estarlo y no podía y como no podía se estaba comenzando a sentir peor.

Erik se recostó a su lado y él de inmediato se acercó a abrazarse al cálido cuerpo.

—Si no se siente bien para ambos, ¿por qué hacerlo? — Erik siempre era muy bueno con él.

Charles nunca tuvo parejas física o psicológicamente abusivas, pero tenía que admitir que se sintiera del todo bien o no, se sintiera completamente dispuesto o no, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que su pareja (o parejas) solicitaran de él durante el acto sexual.

Erik le acababa de permitir notarlo.

—Podríamos hacerlo al revés, si quieres— La voz de Lensherr lo sacó de su cabeza.

—¿Al revés? —

—Sí, claro, tú… a mí— Sonrió sin estar seguro de qué le provocaba más sentimiento, si el hecho de que Erik lo había dicho de forma tan censurada o el hecho de que el alfa líder de la única isla con la mayoría de los habitantes siendo mutantes, le hubiera ofrecido… Charles se consideraba alguien flexible, no se cerraba como las generaciones más viejas ante el hecho de que solo los omegas debían ser pasivos y los alfas debían ser siempre activos.

Sabía que cualquiera podía hacer lo que quisiera con sus preferencias en la cama, si alguien quería únicamente recibir o dar podía ser hecho así, si alguien quería ser versátil, podía hacerse, si alguien no quería tener nada que ver con el sexo también era completamente válido.

Pero aún había muchos alfas rígidos y firmes en sus posturas de superioridad para con los omegas, sí, los omegas eran siempre más poderosos, pero Charles había concluido hace mucho que era eso precisamente lo que hacía que los alfas quisieran mantenerse "superiores y en control" en todos los demás aspectos, los omegas eran más poderosos, pero más emocionales también, por eso era el trabajo de los alfas el mantenerlos siempre en control y mostrarse siempre por encima.

La verdad es que les tenían miedo.

¿Le molestaba esa forma de pensar? Pero por supuesto, ¿Erik, le había parecido a él, era ese tipo de alfa? No, y lo decía sin ninguna duda, pero tampoco había creído que le ofrecería tal… oferta.

—¿Lo has hecho antes? —

—No— Y Erik no dio más explicaciones, porque seguramente no lo consideraba necesario, Charles tampoco, pero ya que estaban en esta clase de conversación, suponía que había algo que dejar en claro.

—Pero sí has tenido sexo con hombres antes— Pese a la existencia de los géneros secundarios, había personas que solo se enfocaban en si les atraía más lo masculino o lo femenino, sin importar el género secundario y había otros que solo se enfocaban en algún género secundario en específico sin importar el primario, había los que se restringían a una combinación particular y había otros que preferían no limitarse, de ninguna forma.

¿Eran importantes las preferencias de Erik después de decirse que se amaban, besarse, masturbarse el uno al otro recién para estar actualmente abrazados completamente desnudos? No, pero igual quería saber.

—Sí—

—No solo omegas—

—No solo omegas, no—

—¿En plural? — Cuestionó sintiendo como su humor mejoraba, Erik no lo negó.

—Me gusta el sexo— Y al ver el rostro de Erik podía asegurar que no era algo que había querido decir, sino más bien un pensamiento que escapo su filtro. Charles soltó una carcajada escandalosa.

—Sí, a mí también me gusta el sexo—Se estaba divirtiendo.

—¿Tienes mucha experiencia? — Cuestionó el alfa y él no podía pretender que no había sido muy promiscuo, a mucha honra.

—Podrías decir que sí— Contestó sonriendo, Erik no sonrió, en su lugar desvió la mirada, pensativo.

Y Charles comenzó a preocuparse, de haber dicho algo incorrecto, de tal vez juzgar mal la personalidad de Lensherr.

—Entonces… juntos… con nuestra vasta experiencia, podemos encontrar muchas cosas interesantes que hacer con nuestra… eh… recién inaugurada vida sexual— Trató de tragarse la risa, por lo que primero le salió un ruido extraño con la garganta.

—¿Qué sugiere, señor alfa experimentado? —

—Podemos iniciar con algo sencillo, como… 69—

Jodido alfa sexy.

—Sí, definitivamente, puede hacerse— Confirmó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Quería decirles que no sé qué tanta disponibilidad tendré en el futuro de escribir un capitulo por semana, en días próximos mi tiempo libre puede llegar a disminuir o también puede ser que no pase nada… lo verán junto conmigo jaja, pero no planeo abandonar la historia, eso no.


	33. Treinta y tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo lo resumo como "¡Qué asco!, hay un poquito de trama en mi noporcito" (no es cierto, hay muy poco noporcito).
> 
> Uso de las letras de "Welly Boots" de The amazing Devil.

Caliente y húmedo, era como se sentía; su pene en particular.

Erik le estaba permitiendo explorar el interior de su boca con su miembro, envolviéndolo por completo para luego dejar su pene expuesto, a excepción de su glande, que terminaba siendo el privilegiado destinatario de suaves caricias de una talentosa lengua.

Un gemido demasiado ruidoso estuvo por escapársele, siendo detenido por una mano sobre sus labios, al tiempo que la calidez y humedad de la boca de Erik desaparecía, después de un sonoro sonido de succión haciendo eco.

—Shhh— Le exigieron con una sonrisa pícara de labios hinchados.

Terminó inclinándose a besar a su pareja, el alfa hincado entre sus piernas, de forma demandante, exigiendo el encuentro de sus lenguas.

Al terminar el beso, escondió el rostro contra uno de los hombros de Erik.

—Dios, eres tan sexy— Le murmuró contra la piel, percibiendo al instante la piel repleta de vellos erectos, tanto como el pene del alfa. En este poco tiempo había logrado notar que alguien disfrutaba mucho de los cumplidos.

La risa suave de Lensherr hizo eco en el baño.

—¿No quieres que continúe? — Su respuesta fue una risa burlona seguida de colocar su espalda recta nuevamente contra el respaldo de la silla de plástico en la que Erik lo sentaba cuando Charles iba a bañarse. —No hagas ruido— Charles abrió la boca, ¿para decir qué?, no estaba seguro, por lo que nuevamente junto su labio superior e inferior, sonriéndole a su amante y colocando sus propias manos sobre estos.

Erik le sonrió en la forma pícara y sexy que tenía de hacer todo.

El calor y la humedad regresaron a envolver su miembro, acompañados de succión y presión. Había imaginado que no duraría mucho más y así fue, su orgasmo llegó no mucho después de reanudada la atención a su pene.

Habría soltado un ruidoso gemido, si no se hubiera preparado previamente.

Cuando se recuperaba de la intensidad de su orgasmo, sintiendo sus extremidades pesadas e inevitablemente cerrando los ojos, sintió a Erik recargar su frente contra su abdomen, así como sus respiraciones agitadas sobre su entrepierna. El ligero zumbido que se había apoderado de sus oídos previamente, desapareció, permitiéndole escuchar la rápida respiración contraria. Bajó su mirada encontrándose con el alfa masturbándose para alcanzar su propio placer, si estuviera en su celo… no, no, incluso en su pre-celo, la visión que Erik le mostraba justo ahora, habría sido suficiente para provocarle una nueva erección.

Desgraciadamente, ahora no contaba con esa capacidad, su cuerpo ya no estaba dominado por hormonas omega (eso lo hacía sentir aliviado, pero también un tanto perdido y como si debiera estar en un extraño… luto).

Enredó sus manos entre el cabello de Erik, viéndolo estirar su cuello y sintiéndolo morder su abdomen sin hacerle daño realmente, siempre lo suficiente para dejar una marca discreta, pero no para hacerlo sangrar o quejarse, finalmente el alfa se liberó.

Lo dejó recuperar su aliento, continuando con sus caricias suaves a su cabeza, Erik se abrazó a él, descansando su cabeza contra Charles, como si realmente no le importara quedarse ahí sentado en el suelo frío del baño.

—Te mordí, lo siento— Le dijo una vez recuperó el aliento.

—No me molesta, de hecho, me gusta, espero que sigas haciéndolo— Erik se alejó levemente, para poder sonreírle de manera apropiada. Charles lo imitó.

—Deberías haberme dejado— Dijo apuntando al pene de Erik. —Podías haberte puesto de pie— Dijo, sin permitirse pensar que una pareja como él, con dificultades aún para moverse, podía ser más una molestia que un amante que valía la pena.

—Oh, no, estoy acumulando puntos, para ganarme el privilegio de actuar todo mimado— Dijo el alfa de forma juguetona y Charles de repente no se sentía inapropiado.

Rio.

—Ya estas mimado— Exclamó jalando muy levemente el cabello del alfa, el cual se limitó a hacer un sonido suave con la garganta y cerrar los ojos.

—Voy a lavarme un poco y saldré para asegurarme de que Jean este bien, ¿no la escuchas? — Le explicaron y cuestionaron, mientras Lensherr comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

—No, no la escucho— Erik asintió, procediendo a enjuagar levemente su cuerpo de cualquier rastro previo de algún acto sexual.

Erik concluyó con su aseo personal, procediendo a rodear su cintura con una toalla.

—Regreso rápido a ayudarte a salir—

—Está bien— Contestó, centrado en la limpieza de su propio cuerpo. Esperaba escuchar la puerta del baño abriéndose, pero cuando el ruido que esta hacía nunca llegó, tuvo que alzar el rostro en busca de respuestas. En lugar de un alfa a punto de abrir la puerta, se encontró con su pareja mirándolo atentamente. —¿Qué pasa? —

—Sabes que era una broma, ¿verdad?, lo de acumular puntos. Me gusta ayudarte a sentirte bien—

—Lo sé, Erik y a mí también me gusta, ayudarte a sentirte bien— El alfa le sonrió.

—Sí, puedo verlo, pero quiero que quede claro que incluso si no hay penetración o… sexo oral de tu parte hacía mí, estoy muy satisfecho y me siento muy… "ayudado a sentirme bien" — Rio, ocultando su risa contra una de sus manos, porque estaba feliz y ligeramente avergonzado.

—Ok— Logró decir en medio de las paralizantes sensaciones que inundaban su corazón.

Erik suspiró, luciendo satisfecho, esta vez cumpliendo con su advertencia previa de que abriría la puerta para revisar que Jean continuara dormida y a salvo.

Charles lo amaba mucho.

…

Erik dio media vuelta con un plato en cada mano. Sabía lo que debía hacer; continuar su camino colocar la comida para Jean y para Charles y posteriormente regresar por la suya, para disfrutar de un desayuno en familia.

En lugar de eso, no por primera vez, fue incapaz de someter el deseo de solo mirar, mirar y grabar en su memoria la escena frente a él. Era un instante cotidiano de la vida, una de esas escenas que en las películas las tomaban como un momento de transición sin diálogos y con música de fondo, esas que si uno no ponía atención no afectaba en nada el entendimiento del argumento del filme.

Pero para Erik, la perfección que estaba presenciando… simplemente era incapaz de perdérsela.

—Vamos a ver quién termina más rápido, ¿lista? — Habló Charles tomando un crayón azul, para que Jean asintiera mientras encogía los hombros con una sonrisa enorme y un crayón morado en manos. Cada uno de los miembros de su familia tenía una de las hojas sueltas de un libro de colorear que Erik había encontrado hacía relativamente poco tiempo, la temática era sobre unicornios y dulces, incluso si él era incapaz de ver la relación entre uno y otro. —Ok, 1,2,3, ¡Ya! — Y ante aquella orden, Charles y Jean comenzaron a colorear con rapidez, ninguno parecía muy concentrado en mantener el color dentro de las líneas.

Charles reía y aunque Erik no podía escucharla, sabía que Jean lo hacía también, de un momento a otro, ante la excesiva fuerza ejercida sobre ella, la hoja de Jean salió volando, su pequeña hija estiró una mano en dirección a esta, como si buscara atraparla, no podría alcanzarla por medios convencionales y Erik estaba listo para acercarse a ayudar a su niña, pero por supuesto, su hija era especial, muy lejos de la palabra "convencional".

La hoja quedó flotando en el aire, Jean claramente concentrada en mantenerla así, Charles dejó de colorear, pero no dejó de sonreír.

—¡Muy bien Jean!, ¡Haz que la hoja regrese a la mesa! — Ante la asertiva petición del omega, la pelirroja infló las mejillas y frunció el ceño, adorablemente concentrada.

—Imagínala sobre la mesa— Aportó Erik, en voz suave, temiendo que hablar muy alto exaltaría a su hija y rompería el momento. Charles se giró a sonreírle de forma fugaz, porque debía ser mucho más interesante ver los primeros intentos de Jean de controlar su mutación.

La hoja voló de forma forzada, como un auto con problemas para subir una calle inclinada, hasta que Jean agitó sus manos en dirección a la mesa, en un solo movimiento veloz. La hoja llegó a la mesa, eso era verdad, pero también era verdad que dicha mesa se movió unos cuantos centímetros, así como Charles y su silla de ruedas que casi perdió el equilibrio.

Su pareja soltó un discreto ruidillo de sorpresa, Erik lo estabilizó con su mutación, el omega rio.

La hoja había terminado nuevamente en el suelo. La pelirroja veía el objeto con justa decepción y honestas ganas de llorar.

—No, cariño, lo hiciste muy bien— Afirmó Charles, tratando de calmar los obvios pensamientos negativos de la menor.

Erik se apresuró en dejar los platos sobre la mesa, dirigiéndose a alzar a su hija lo más alto que sus brazos le permitieron.

Jean, que amaba las alturas, sonrió de inmediato estirando todas sus extremidades.

—¡Eres tan talentosa! — Le dijo, escuchando aplausos de parte de Charles.

—¡Muy talentosa! — Erik flexionó sus brazos, abrazando a Jean contra él y besándole la frente.

—Tan poderosa— Le susurró como un nuevo cumplido, mientras pasaba su nariz por el cabello de la menor, vanagloriándose en el hecho de que su hija olía a él, para, sin estar muy seguro como, entender que Jean y Charles querían abrazarse.

Pasó a su hija al regazo de su otro padre, Jean sonrió feliz aferrándose a los brazos de Charles y restregando su rostro contra el pecho del adulto, el omega también beso la frente de la menor.

—Por supuesto, lo hiciste excelentemente— Aseguró Charles, para colocar su frente contra la coronilla de Jean.

—Una mutante tan talentosa, merece un rico desayuno— Dijo él, recordando que nadie había desayunado aún. Su pequeña hija dejó de esconder el rostro, totalmente recuperada, dando un aplauso único.

—Sostente bien— Ordenó Charles, para mover la silla por sí mismo, con sus manos, acercándose al lugar previo de Jean.

Mientras Charles acomodaba a la menor en su silla de madera, Erik reacomodaba la mesa e iba por su propio plato.

Cuando regresó sobre sus pasos, el omega se encontraba acomodando un plato frente a Jean, Lensherr dejó el suyo sobre la mesa y le acercó a Charles el propio.

Su pareja le sonrió, una vez que estaba seguro de que Jean estaba acomodada apropiadamente. Erik quería besar la frente del telépata, no pudo con el rápido latir de su corazón al recordarse a sí mismo que podía. Podía besar al omega porque estaban saliendo

Se inclinó, sin perderse de la forma en que Charles cerró los ojos, con total confianza, sin rastro de miedo, incomodidad o incertidumbre ante las acciones de Erik.

Besó la frente de su compañero destinado, pero durante la caricia, decidió que le besaría los labios también, fue un toque corto, casi superficial, pero Dios que se sentía perfecto.

Erik sintió las manos de Charles aferrándose a la parte de atrás de su camisa, siendo rodeado por un abrazo flojo. Se alejó un poco para apreciar la expresión relajada del omega y permitió que su nariz explorara el cabello de su pareja.

Charles olía a Erik.

Le encantaba. Lo amaba.

Tenía que decirle que eran compañeros destinados.

—Erik, cambio— La voz de Raven a través del radio que siempre trataba de mantener encendido, lo obligó a apartarse de Charles. —Erik, cambio— Se apresuró en caminar hasta el aparato para comunicación y tomarlo entre sus manos.

—Raven, ¿qué sucede? — Necesitaba cada ínfimo detalle de aquello que había llevado a su amiga a llamarlo, pero en lugar de la voz de Raven, la voz de Azazel fue la que lo recibió.

—Lo encontramos, Erik— Sintió que debía pararse más derecho; todas sus alarmas internas se activaron. —Encontramos el laboratorio—

…

—¿Están completamente seguros? — Cuestionó Erik con su mirada puesta en Azazel y Janos. Ella se mantuvo al margen, al igual que Logan, que miraba todo, un poco atrás, de pie, luciendo como si la piel le escociera, ella podía sentirlo también, su instinto alfa le exigía proteger, atacar, aunque ahí no hubiera nadie a quién atacar.

El aroma de su pareja, denotaba su ira y cansancio.

Entre toda esa liberación de hormonas alfa en la pequeña casa de Erik, ella se giró a ver a su hijo, preocupada; por suerte Kurt estaba demasiado entretenido jugando con los muñecos deformes que Erik le había hecho a Jean, además de que Charles buscaba mantener conversación con los menores.

Terminó conectando su mirada con la del omega, le sonrió discretamente, para regresar su atención a los hombres tensos sentados a la mesa.

—¿Por qué vendríamos a decirte algo si no estuviéramos seguros? — Respondió Azazel, a la defensiva.

Erik no correspondió a tal provocación, se mantuvo imperturbable. Asintió.

—Después de investigar, logramos dar con varias posibles localizaciones, investigamos a fondo cada una de ellas, vigilando y finalmente dimos con un laboratorio subterráneo— Ante Janos tomando la palabra, Azazel fue calmándose de a poco. —Estuvimos vigilando por días, hasta que los vimos—

—¿A Trask? — Cuestionó Logan, tomando la palabra. Azazel y Janos asintieron a la vez.

—También vimos mutantes entrar, pero nunca salir— Agregó Azazel en voz baja. —No quiero imaginar por lo que…— Su pareja se censuró a sí mismo. Raven era muy débil a los ojos húmedos del hombre que amaba, por lo que terminó acercándose a rodearle los hombros y pese a que no se giró a mirarla, sí lo sintió recargar su cuerpo contra ella. —Tenemos que salvarlos— Imploró como cualquier miembro de una manada haría a su alfa líder.

—Juntemos a todos los habitantes de Genosha, veamos quién está dispuesto a unirse al ataque— Respondió Erik, claramente dispuesto a concretar el ataque lo más rápido posible. —Debemos tener listo un plan de ataque para mañana mismo y reafirmar la comunicación no verbal para no estar gritando innecesariamente durante el ataque—

—Sí, jefe— Se escuchó decir en compañía de sus compañeros.

—¿Puedo decir algo? — La voz de Charles se dejó escuchar y en medio de todas las tensiones, ese simple comentario debería haber crispado los nervios de todos, pero extrañamente no lo hizo, solo atrajo certeramente la atención de todos los presentes.

El omega sin aroma movió su silla de ruedas hasta quedar un poco más cerca de ellos y un poco más lejos de Kurt y Jean.

—Necesitan más información—

—¿Más información?, Charles tenemos la información que necesitamos— Afirmó Azazel.

—¿Estás seguro? — Cuestionó el omega sin amedrentarse. Raven no entendía a qué quería llegar, pero Erik lo estaba dejando hablar y la verdad era que le encantaba la fiereza del compañero destinado de su alfa líder. —Van a ir y atacarlos en su propio territorio, ellos van a tener la ventaja—

—Lo compensaremos— Respondió Erik, con ceño fruncido, pero sin ira, si no como si quisiera disipar las claras preocupaciones de su pareja.

—No tienen que hacerlo si obtienen más información, ¿cómo es el laboratorio por dentro?, ¿es grande, es pequeño, es fácil perderse dentro?, ¿cuántas personas trabajan para Trask?, ¿todos son no mutantes?, ¿tienen armas?, ¿qué clase de armas?, ¿tienen la capacidad de atacarlos con anti-mutágeno? —

—No necesitamos toda esa información, no la necesitamos al pelear contra Shaw— Respondió Logan y el escuchar el nombre del bastardo que lo mantuvo encerrado durante años sí que descolocó al omega, pero su recuperación fue extraordinaria. Ciertamente esperada del compañero destinado de su alfa líder.

—Si yo fuera Trask, habría entendido hace mucho que tarde o temprano Erik Lensherr y sus seguidores me atacarían, así que me habría preparado, investigando a fondo cada una de sus mutaciones, sus fortalezas y sus debilidades— Todos parecían querer protestar, pero nadie se atrevía a decir algo más. Charles concentró su mirada en Erik. —Esta también es una guerra, pero es diferente a la guerra contra… Shaw, entiendo que en ese momento no había oportunidad de una exhaustiva investigación previa, pero incluso ahí se las arreglaron con ayuda de la información que Azazel les proporcionaba, ¿por qué no investigar más en esta ocasión? —

Toda la información que Charles tan ilustremente había explicado que necesitaban, sería fácil de conseguir. Lo sería para Raven al menos.

Erik la miró directo, obviamente teniendo la misma idea.

Hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

—Yo lo haré— Afirmó, girándose a ver a Charles. —Será fácil obtener esa información—

—Yo te llevo hasta allá— Le sonrió a su pareja con ceño arrugado en preocupación, desviando su atención a su amado hijo, ajeno a lo que aquejaba a los adultos, en un mundo de posibilidades infinitas en compañía de una de sus mejores amigas.

—Y después volverás, porque uno de los dos debe estar con Kurt— Azazel parecía querer decir que no, en la misma intensidad en que parecía querer aceptar.

…

—Y estoy tan orgulloso de ti, y cuando se ríen de nosotros, Sentirás mis dedos por tu espalda, Y cuando gritas, "no estoy bien", Y lanzas mi foto a la pared, "Se suponía que fueras mi luz y que mantuvieras a salvo de todos ellos, ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme aquí?", gritarás, y más fuerte, te gritaré desde lo desconocido, y diré, "Sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte, sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte"…— Cantaba mientras paseaba su mano entre el cabello de su hija, que se mantenía recargada contra él.

Como imaginó, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormida, no sin antes liberar un bajito.

"Te amo, Charles".

Le besó la frente a la menor y continuó acariciándole el cabello, con una irrefutable necesidad de mantener a su pequeña cerca.

Cuando alzó la mirada, recordó que Logan estaba presente, pues había sido el destinado a mantenerlos a él y a Jean protegidos. Erik tenía muchas cosas que organizar previo a la partida a la misión de rescate de mutantes en el laboratorio de Bolivar Trask, misión que incluía el asesinato del científico (Charles no se consideraba alguien estúpido, y lo entendía perfectamente), normalmente, Logan, siendo la mano derecha (¿o izquierda?, la derecha definitivamente era Raven) del alfa líder debería estar con él, ayudando, pero sospechaba que Logan tal vez y no sería llevado a la misión.

—¿Qué? — Cuestionó el alfa al notarse observado, con el poco tacto que siempre se cargaba, pues parecía solo ser capaz de utilizarlo con Mariko.

—No irás a la misión— No pensó que fuera necesario fingir que lo dudaba. Logan se notó molesto. Charles creyó que debía sentir miedo, como antes al interactuar con el alfa, pero simplemente sentía que quería reír ante el notorio berrinche que estaba presenciando.

—Erik dijo que debía considerar quedarme— Charles trató de decirle que esa no era una orden, aún podía ir. —¿Cuándo aprendió ese bastardo a hablar de esa forma?, además, ¡Cómo si yo le fuera a creer que me está permitiendo decidir! — Pese a estar notoriamente irritado, Logan se mantuvo hablando en voz baja, en obvia consideración al sueño de Jean.

—¿Entonces irás? —

—¡Debería!, de todos los que podemos ir a la misión, yo soy el único con la seguridad de que regresara totalmente sano y salvo— Afirmó Logan. A Charles le quedó muy en claro la decisión que el alfa tomaría.

—Pero, aun así, no irás— Logan no dijo nada más.

Xavier sabía que un omega embarazado era una persona que requería muchos cuidados, algo tan simple como estar lejos de tu compañero vinculado podía provocar un aborto o un parto prematuro, sumar a eso la preocupación por la seguridad de tu compañero destinado, era una receta para el desastre.

Logan no podía ir y Logan lo sabía y podía ver que Logan estaría más que dispuesto en no ir, por el bien de Mariko y la hija de ambos, pero también podía verla (tal vez… percibirla, casi como si su telepatía hubiera regresado, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hubiera hecho) la culpa ahogando al alfa.

¿Debería decirlo?

Incluso si hacía enojar al otro, sabía que no sería atacado, después de todo, más temprano había hecho enojar a cuatro alfas y un beta y ninguno lo había atacado…

—Poner a tu compañera vinculada antes que, a tu alfa líder, no te hace un decepcionante miembro de manada— Explicó.

Logan lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Bufó, para alejar su vista.

—Eres bueno para Erik, tienes una personalidad fuerte y es claramente lo que ese imbécil necesita, creo que tiene un "tipo" … salió con Raven después de todo—

Oh, eso era muy interesante.

—¿Erik y Raven salieron? —

—Sí, eh…— Ahí Logan se notó arrepentido de lo dicho, pareciendo creer que había cometido un error garrafal. —Fue hace mucho— Trató de decir como si con aquello buscara calmarlo. Ante la pequeña y notoria crisis de Logan él solo pudo reír, el alfa le dedicó una mirada sorprendida y con un deje de miedo. Charles rio más. —No funcionó—

—Sí, puedo verlo— Logan le mostró una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Eran horribles juntos, en realidad— Charles tuvo que reír de nuevo. —Pero, lo digo en serio, tener una pareja que le hable honestamente, que le diga cuando no esté de acuerdo con él y no que solo lo siga como un perrito perdido, eso es lo que necesita— Le dijo Logan, con seriedad.

Charles podía ver que el alfa se preocupaba honestamente por Erik y tal preocupación era recíproca, pero también sabía que ambos alfas estaban demasiado ocupados fingiendo que se odiaban como para decírselo el uno al otro de frente.

—Aun así, creo que no debí decirlo frente a todos, tal vez debí esperar a estar a solas con Erik, para dar mi opinión, porque pudo haber parecido que no respeto su autoridad como alfa líder— Logan soltó una risa burlona.

—¿Crees que esa es la clase de dinámica de esta manada? — Charles quería decir que no estaba seguro, porque no había convivido mucho con los demás habitantes de Genosha en ese contexto "como parte de la manada", pero en lugar de eso sonrió, con una extraña sensación apremiante de la que no se podía deshacer.

—No— Murmuró y Logan asintió.

—Habla con él si tienes dudas, pero no tenemos una gran jerarquía como en otras manadas, alfas por encima de betas y hasta el final los omegas, solo es el alfa líder y todos los demás miembros son respetados como eso, todos somos respetados a la hora de dar nuestra opinión, además tú no eres cualquier miembro de la manada, si Erik va a respetar y escuchar la opinión de alguien…— Logan se puso de pie. —Ese vas a ser tú— Y abrió la puerta mostrando a un Erik apunto de hablar solicitando justo lo que ya se había hecho, dejarlo entrar.

—Volví— Dijo su pareja, mirando a Logan de reojo, para enfocarse en él, siendo el receptor de una sonrisa cansada, pero llena de amor y calidez.

Buscó responder de inmediato con una sonrisa propia, incluyendo una mano alzada en son de saludo.

Logan tenía razón, debían hablar.

…

Después de prepararse para dormir, se acomodó junto a Charles, sintiendo que no quería reacomodar a Jean, feliz con la forma en que su familia se encontraba abrazándose.

Besó la frente de su niña y luego se acercó a besar al omega, quien lo recibió sin ningún rastro de reticencia.

—Bienvenido, mi amor— Le dijo Charles como si los 15 minutos que ya llevaba en la casa, no contaran, pareciendo ser que hasta que se metió al futón, ahí al fin había realmente regresado a su familia.

Sintió la tensión desaparecer de su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que Charles lo llamaba así, pero extrañamente, no sentía como algo nuevo o ajeno el cariño impregnando las palabras de su compañero destinado. Se sonrieron el uno al otro, hasta que suavemente la sonrisa de su amado desapareció, tornándose en una expresión preocupada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — Erik solo quería olvidarse de la situación actual, del hecho que estaba en un momento pre batalla, que su estrés estaba alcanzando un pico máximo, pero también quería pretender que, de cierta forma, no había extrañado esto.

Y aunque no quería hablar, no era justo para su compañero.

—Raven irá mañana a investigar el laboratorio, le daremos dos horas y Azazel regresará por ella, en base a eso puliremos el plan que ya hemos desarrollado y atacaremos a más tardar en tres días— Charles asintió de forma rígida. Pasó una mano por debajo del cuello del omega, buscando abrazarlo sin interponerse en el enlace que mantenía con Jean. —Todo estará bien— Afirmó, sabiendo que mentía, porque era incapaz de saber eso y sabía que Charles percibía su mentira.

Aun así, el omega le sonrió, moviéndose suavemente hacia él, como si correspondiera la necesidad de Erik de estar lo más cerca que se pudiera.

—Quería disculparme por lo que dije en la reunión, no me arrepiento de lo que dije, pero me disculpo si pareció que quise pasar por encima de tu autoridad como alfa líder, porque no es así— Su compañero destinado se notaba honestamente acongojado. Erik soltó una risa a través de su nariz.

—Lo sé, y Raven, Logan, Azazel y Janos lo saben también, no tienes que disculparte, en ningún momento lo sentí así— Le aseguró, notando alivio instantáneo en el rostro de su novio.

—Solo quiero que todos regresen con heridas menores o sin ninguna herida— Charles le mostró una sonrisa amarga. —De ser posible— Erik asintió rápidamente.

—Lo sé y ellos también lo entendieron— Charles se acercó para iniciar un beso que Erik sintió que ambos necesitaban en sobremanera.

—Lo siento, si tuviera mi telepatía, Raven no tendría que ponerse en peligro—

—Charles— Nombró en un susurro, sintiendo su rostro arrugarse con un toque de pena. —No puedes disculparte por algo que yo provoque, si no tienes tu mutación es porque yo usé anti-mutágeno contigo— Su compañero no respondió, decidió colocar su mano sobre una de las mejillas del otro, siendo recibido como si aquel gesto fuera lo único que Charles había esperado desde siempre, incluso notándolo cerrar los ojos.

—Estoy asustado— Le susurró el omega y Erik no podía hacer otra cosa que ser honesto con el hombre que amaba.

—Yo también— El telépata abrió los ojos y aunque sus labios temblaron levemente, como si estuviera por ponerse a llorar, ninguna lágrima fue liberada.

—Pero sé que, si tú no ayudas a esos mutantes, nadie más lo hará, además de que, si Trask no es detenido ahora, en el futuro…— Charles lució incapaz de seguir hablando, Lensherr intuía que era a causa de un nudo en la garganta.

Sabía que él debía continuar.

—Mhm… podrá venir y atacar Genosha— Xavier escondió el rostro contra él. —No podemos permitírselo—

—No—

…

Jean estaba a punto de llorar, aferrándose a los brazos de su papá alfa, negándose a ser pasada al regazo de Charles, Erik estaba claramente ansioso por el hecho de que no podía ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

Charles suponía que él debía buscar una solución, pero no había una sencilla.

—Jean— La llamó suavemente, esta vez debía ser él el que mantuviera la calma, por todas las veces que su pareja la había mantenido por su bien. —Erik tiene que irse—

"¡No!", exigió Jean. "Erik no puede irse, ¿qué pasa s-si otro señor pájaro malo llega?"

—Eso no va a pasar— Sí, mentiras que debía dar con total seguridad. —Y de todas formas no vamos a estar solos, vamos a estar con Hank, con Scott, con Kurt, con Azazel, Ororo… Yukio, Ellie y Mariko vendrán de visita— El puchero de Jean no había desaparecido, pero finalmente había aflojado su agarre al cuello de Erik.

El alfa se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento.

"No quiero que Erik se vaya, lo voy a extrañar"

—Lo sé, yo también lo voy a extrañar— Dijo con honestidad, permitiéndose solo un momento de abrumarse con el profundo deseo de su corazón por no tener que pasar por esta separación, por esta situación en la que tenía que despedirse de su reciente pareja, mandándolo a una batalla en la que cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, su boca se sentía seca y su estómago estaba un poco revuelto.

—Y yo los voy a extrañar a ustedes— Respondió Erik y él se recordó que verlo llorar en esta situación, no le haría ningún bien a Jean.

Charles quería que Jean viera que el llorar no era algo malo o ajeno, no quería que lo viera como algo que los adultos no debían permitirse, pero a veces, como en este caso, una hija requería que su papá demostrara fortaleza.

Inspiró profundo y continuó explicándole a Jean, con la voz más firme que pudo lograr pese al nudo en su garganta.

—Pero Erik tiene que hacer algo muy, muy importante, porque Erik es un héroe—

—Jean— Nombró Erik. —Voy a volver, lo más rápido que pueda, porque sé que tú y Charles…— El alfa y él conectaron sus miradas. —Mi familia, me está esperando, así que tengo que volver rápido— Ante aquello, Jean lo miró a él.

"Charles no se va a ir a ningún lado". Él negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

—No— Respondió con una sonrisa triste. La pelirroja finalmente aceptó el ser acomodada en su regazo, abrazándose a él con fuerza, como si temiera que, pese a su respuesta, de un momento a otro, Charles fuera a decirle que también se iría.

Erik se acercó a ellos, besándole sobre los labios de forma lenta y pausada, como si creyera que así la despedida jamás terminaría y así la separación nunca llegaría.

Pero el beso terminó y el tiempo de vida de la despedida estaba llegando a su fin.

Erik lo miró como si quisiera decirle muchas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo no pudiera decir nada. Charles entendía pues se sentía igual.

—Cuídate mucho, cuida de ellos y deja que ellos cuiden de ti— El alfa sonrió ante las palabras de Xavier, con un poco de la incertidumbre desapareciendo de su rostro, para acercarse nuevamente, besándole la frente, manteniéndolo cerca de él con una mano, mientras con la otra rodeaba a Jean lo mejor que podía.

—Tengo que decirte algo— Dijo Lensherr alejándose al fin. Charles entrelazó sus manos buscando sonreírle a su pareja.

—¿Qué es? — Erik se veía incómodo y asustado.

Su corazón latió aún mas rápido, sintió su entrecejo frunciéndose.

—Lo siento, siento decir esto en el último minuto, soy un cobarde— Xavier comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Erik…— Se estaba asustando mucho. La mano entrelazada a la suya hizo más fuerza, por lo que sentía que no era un "mentí, no te amo" o algo como "no podemos estar juntos".

—Somos compañeros destinados— Tuvo que tomar aire de forma rápida y profunda. —Puedo sentirlo— Murmuró Erik.

—¡Erik, es hora de irnos! — Se escuchó la voz de Raven a lo lejos.

Charles tenía muchas preguntas, Erik tenía muchas cosas qué decirle.

No quería que el alfa se alejara de él, no quería pensar en el hecho de que las batallas acarreaban la posibilidad de que el mismo número de personas que iba a estas, no coincidía con el número que volvía.

Se aferró a la mano entre la suya, estirando su brazo lo más que pudo.

—Volveré— Dijo Erik. —Te amo— Lensherr bajó la mirada, centrándose en la hija de ambos. —Los amo— Y finalmente dejó ir su mano, para correr hacia la nave que ya estaba encendida, reuniéndose con sus compañeros de batalla.

Charles se aferró al cuerpo de su hija.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Siento que tal vez hice sonar la próxima batalla más épica de lo que realmente va a ser… no lo será jajajaja.


	34. Treinta y cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece, tampoco Welly Boots de The amazing Devil.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Descripción chafa de la ansiedad y de los ataques de pánico, lágrimas masculinas, mención de violencia, sangre, explosiones y muerte, errores de dedo, perdida de elocuencia, personajes potencialmente OCC.
> 
> Pequeño extra (no cómico) desde el punto de vista de Ellie.

Hank no era un telépata, pero podía asegurar (justo como si fuera uno) que la mente de Charles estaba muy lejos del laboratorio.

El omega cumplía con los ejercicios que Hank le pedía realizar y era ciertamente cooperativo a la hora de la terapia pasiva, pero todo parecía estar haciéndolo en automático, ni siquiera haciendo contacto visual.

Ya eran varias las veces que Hank había intentado iniciar la conversación, pero cada uno de sus intentos había sido asesinado con un "Hmm" acompañado de un asentimiento de cabeza y sonrisa que no hacía que los ojos azules del mayor brillaran como era lo usual.

Su chicharito de inseguridad que persistía aun en la actualidad (en el pasado diría que era del tamaño de una sandía, así que había avanzado considerablemente, Hank estaba orgulloso de sí mismo), insistía que algo debía haber hecho mal, tal vez sin darse cuenta había, de alguna forma, ofendido a su amigo.

Pero su parte racional, estaba convencida de que tenía que ser la preocupación provocada por la misión a la que se habían ido el jefe, Alex y Raven, entre otros. Hank también estaba muy preocupado a ratos sus ojos se humedecían y una gran presión aparecía al nivel de su cartílago tiroides.

Como amigo, sentía que debía darle espacio a Charles; como su médico, no le gustaba está clara muestra de "implosión", sabía que la cabeza del omega era un caos, pero se lo estaba guardando todo y eso no era bueno para la salud mental de Xavier.

Mientras pensaba la mejor forma de atraer la atención de su amigo de forma exitosa, la parte más difícil de la terapia comenzó.

Ayudó al mayor a ponerse de pie, para que este de inmediato se aferrara con ambas manos a las barras paralelas.

Hank se mantuvo detrás de él, cuidando cada uno de los temblorosos y débiles pasos que Charles daba.

La extremidad inferior derecha de Charles presentó un temblor más marcado y finalmente su rodilla cedió. Hank se aseguró de evitar el viaje al suelo.

Normalmente Charles se aferraba a él de inmediato, en medio de una risa discreta y un suave "Gracias, mi amigo", pero esta vez el omega no hizo ningún movimiento o ademan siquiera de que se aferraría al cuerpo de McCoy como soporte, tampoco habló.

El temblor fino en las extremidades inferiores de Charles, se extendió al resto de su cuerpo y Hank temió que el omega había perdido el estado de alerta, pero una ligera inclinación le permitió notar el suave parpadear de Xavier.

—Charles, ¿un descanso? — El telépata asintió suavemente y Hank se encargó de ayudarlo a sentarse en el mismo sitio en que estaban parados, una vez con el otro reposicionado, McCoy ahora tenía la libertad de observar apropiadamente al omega.

Temblor fino, diaforesis, palidez de tegumentos, taquipnea… Charles llevó su mano dominante a su hemitórax izquierdo.

—¿Te duele? — Cuestionó alarmado, pero obligándose a mantener la calma. El omega volvió a asentir, cerrando los ojos un instante.

Hank lo alzó entre sus brazos, acomodándolo en una camilla y de inmediato preparando todo para colocarle oxígeno por puntas nasales.

Conociendo el historial médico de Charles como lo hacía, sabía que el diagnóstico más certero era una crisis de pánico, pero debía asegurarse y comprobar que los signos vitales de su amigo estuvieran estables.

Para cuando terminó su revisión, la parte más severa de la crisis de pánico (ahora estaba seguro de que eso era lo que había sido) ya estaba pasando, por lo que consideró que una dosis de medicamento ansiolítico intravenoso no era necesario, por el momento.

—¿Mejor? — Charles finalmente le regresó la mirada y le sonrió suavemente asintiendo con la cabeza. Se notaba cansado.

—Perdón— Hank negó con la cabeza, recriminándose unos segundos por no haberse dado cuenta de las claras señales que su amigo le había mostrado de estar por entrar en una crisis de pánico. Dejó de recriminarse y continuó su interrogatorio.

—¿Has continuado con crisis de pánico así de severas? —

—No desde que empecé con el medicamento— Eso era bueno, quería decir que la situación en la que actualmente se encontraban había sido el catalizador y no el hecho de que Charles no estuviera respondiendo apropiadamente a la medicación.

—Ok, voy a cerrar el oxígeno y veremos cómo te sientes— Charles asintió nuevamente, permitiéndole quitarle la cánula nasal.

Una vez todo nuevamente acomodado y con Xavier tranquilamente recostado en la camilla, sin rastro de una nueva crisis, Hank se apresuró en seguir hablando.

—Sabes que van a regresar, sanos y salvos— Es lo que se decía Hank, cuando el miedo también quería controlarlo, miedo generado al imaginarse una vida en la que él y Scott se quedaban sin Alex, teniendo que sacudir la cabeza para sacar de su mente aquel horrible pensamiento. —Son mutantes muy poderosos, Erik es un gran líder y además hicimos un gran plan de acción— Le ofreció al omega una sonrisa agradecida, sabiendo que la razón detrás de tener un plan en el que confiaba ciegamente era gracias a las sugerencias de Xavier.

Charles intentó sonreír, pero le salió más que nada una mueca triste y preocupada.

—Estoy…— El telépata tragó saliva como si le doliera. —Estoy muy asustado de que Erik no esté aquí, quiero que esté aquí— Hank entendía, mierda, claro que entendía. —Pero también estoy asustado del momento en que regrese— McCoy estaba confundido y sabía que su rostro lo había dejado en claro por lo que Charles dijo a continuación. —Por el tema del que tenemos que hablar— No estaba seguro de si se le permitiría preguntar; no tuvo que hacerlo. —Erik me dijo que puede sentir que somos compañeros destinados— Hank no pudo detener a su boca de abrirse de forma casi cómica.

—¿Cuándo? —

—Antes de partir a la misión— Hank siempre trataba de mantenerse sereno, en calma. Durante la guerra había sido un tanto difícil, en la actualidad era más sencillo, pues perder el control de sus emociones implicaba perder el control de su mutación.

Pero mierda que Erik acababa de hacérselo difícil.

Vio el color de sus manos tornarse ligeramente azul, por lo que inspiró profundo.

No, no estaba funcionando.

—¡Ese idiota! — Exclamó perdiéndose totalmente en la transformación hacia su apariencia más bestial.

Sí, él le había sugerido al jefe el decirle a Charles, pero… ¿¡Antes de irse!?

Charles le había dejado en claro que consideraba que él y Erik tenían una "conversación pendiente", eso quería decir que el estúpido de su alfa líder solo le había dicho al omega que eran compañeros destinados y después se había ido.

¡Ese idiota!

—Estás azul— Dijo Charles aun luciendo demasiado cansado como para moverse, pero con una sonrisa de medio lado y el reconocible brillo en la mirada de un científico que acaba de encontrar un sublime espécimen a estudiar.

—¡Sí, porque estoy enojado con el idiota de Erik! — Hank se arrepintió de decir aquello tan abiertamente. —No le digas que le dije idiota, por favor— Incluso si lo era, después de todo seguía siendo su alfa líder, aunque fuera medio estúpido.

Charles terminó liberando una risa discreta.

—No le diré— Hank caminó por el laboratorio, sintiéndose con demasiada energía furiosa. —Hank—

—Hmm— Medio bufó él.

—Tú ya lo sabías—

—¡Sí! — Respondió con seguridad, arrepintiéndose de golpe. De repente su ira se apagó, como una vela sin defensa contra el viento.

Acercó una silla, para sentarse junto a su amigo.

—Me lo dijo porque soy su médico y quería mi consejo, el jefe es alguien muy privado, no le dijo a nadie más— Tal vez Raven o Logan sabían, pero no creyó pertinente exteriorizar sus sospechas. —Aunque muchos de los habitantes lo supusieron— Hizo una corta pausa. —Lo supusimos— El rostro de Charles se llenó de color, pero lejos de lucir abochornado, se notaba triste, decepcionado, auto-despreciativo.

—Yo no puedo sentirlo— Su voz había salido casi como un susurro, su llanto era igualmente silencioso. —Ya ni siquiera soy un omega— Hank suspiró, acercándose un poco más a su amigo.

—Charles, sinceramente no creo que al jefe le preocupen ninguna de esas dos cosas, no de la forma en que tú crees, al menos, sí le preocupaba decírtelo porque no quería incomodarte, pero no crees que si el hecho de que ya no seas un omega fuera importante para él, entonces no te amaría ni estaría en una relación contigo— Charles limpió su rostro suavemente. —Y sinceramente en ese caso se trataría de un alfa que no me interesaría seguir— Afirmó, siendo el receptor de una sonrisa un tanto pícara que buscó corresponder. —Le voy a decir a Raven que lo golpee cuando regresen por decirte que son compañeros destinados y no tener una conversación apropiada— Charles liberó una carcajada, logrando hacer desaparecer los últimos rastros de lágrimas.

—¿A Raven? —

—Claro, ella va a estar cien por ciento de acuerdo conmigo, créeme— Y como si todo hubiera sido previamente planeado, Azazel se teletransportó frente a ellos, con los menores haciéndole compañía.

—Scott dijo que él y Jean querían venir con ustedes— Explicó Azazel con expresión levemente incómoda. —¿Por qué estás azul? —

—Por nada—

Scott y Jean corrieron tomados de las manos, para separarse, dirigiéndose cada uno a su propio adulto.

—¡Jean y yo los extrañábamos! — Afirmó el hermano menor de su pareja, pidiéndole ser alzado en brazos con extremidades superiores estiradas. Hank se apresuró en cumplir su petición.

—Yo también los extrañé— Dijo Kurt, adornando todo con un notorio puchero aun en brazos de su padre.

—Oh, Jean, Kurt y yo los extrañamos— Rectificó el Summers menor, cuando ya estaba felizmente siendo abrazado por Hank. —Me gusta el tú no pachoncito, pero también me gusta el tú pachoncito— McCoy rio ante la honestidad de Scott.

—Muchas gracias— Ofreció, girándose a ver a Charles, que repartía besos por el rostro de Jean, que ahora estaba cómodamente acostada junto a su papá omega, notándose divertida y feliz.

Charles parecía sentirse honestamente mejor.

El decir que usaría a Raven para regañar al jefe no había sido dicho con palabras vacías. Alfa líder o no, era un idiota por hacer las cosas de esa forma y tenía que dejárselo en claro.

…

—Y te amo, ¿no lo sabes? — Jean le sonrió.

"¡Yo también amo a Charles!", le transmitió, haciendo que el siguiente verso de la canción le saliera distorsionado entre una risa alegre.

—…que estaré contigo siempre que seas amable con aquellos que no son fuertes y que no pueden encontrar sus botas escarlatas, porque cuando hace frío te envolveré con mi bufanda y cuando sea difícil pondré tu cabeza entre mis manos…— Cantó de forma susurrante, tratando de que solo Jean pudiera escucharlo en el silencio de la casa de Hank, Alex y Scott, mientras envolvía el rostro de Jean con sus manos y dejaba un sonoro beso en la frente de la menor que se estremeció sin dejar de sonreír, aferrándose a él con un deje de impaciencia, pero claramente feliz de recibir tales muestras de afecto, se reacomodó un poco en su sitio, dejando que Jean simplemente olvidara su propio futón, compartiendo el de Charles, colocando su rostro contra el pecho de Xavier.

El telepata podía sentir que la menor finalmente se había acomodado en la posición en la que planeaba quedarse dormida.

—Y cuando gritas que no es justo, es como si me hubiera ido a la costa, dejándote atrás simplemente ahí de pie…— Imaginar alguien yéndose, dejando a otros atrás, inevitablemente inundó su mente de preocupación para la situación actual con Erik… el alfa que amaba, el alfa que consideraba su familia… el alfa que era su compañero destinado, incluso si él no podía sentirlo.

"Te quiero aquí". Se permitió rogar en silencio, enfocándose en luchar con el nudo en la garganta, obligándose a seguir cantando.

—Fingiendo no ver tu fantasma, si tan solo pudieras escuchar mi voz, pero estás gritando demasiado fuerte como para escucharme, lo juro— Inspiró profundo sintiendo como lentamente el cuerpo de Jean comenzaba a relajarse y su respiración se volvía más profunda. —El que me haya ido no significa que no esté ahí todavía— Susurró, para asegurarse de que su adorada hija se había quedado finalmente dormida, liberó un suspiro bajo, temeroso de lo que su mente haría ahora que se había quedado sin nada en que enfocarse para evitar una nueva crisis de ansiedad.

Sentía una opresión incomoda en el pecho y su cabeza se sentía como si casi pudiera escuchar una canción que estaba sonando demasiado lejos como para percibirse con nitidez, pero ahí estaba en el fondo, taladrando de forma molesta, iniciando con el proceso del desarrollo de un inminente dolor de cabeza.

—Esa es una canción súper triste— Escuchó de voz de Azazel, en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación.

Charles se exaltó, pero no pudo evitar el sonreír, aliviado ante la nueva oportunidad de mantener su mente distraída.

—¿Eso crees? — Cuestionó, sin querer dar su opinión con respecto a la letra de la canción que usaba para hacer dormir a Jean.

Sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad le permitieron coordinar los movimientos que hizo Azazel en su propio futón reacomodándose a sí mismo y a Kurt con los sonidos que se produjeron.

—Claro, lo pensé desde la otra vez que te escuché cantarle a Jean— Charles creyó que había sido lo suficientemente silencioso la vez anterior, pero resultaba que no.

—Oh— Terminó articulando con torpeza.

—A mí me gusta, es una gran canción— Agregó Hank en voz baja, pero firme.

—No dije que no fuera una buena canción, solo creo que es una súper triste—

—Mhm— Murmuró Hank como si estuviera considerando las palabras de Azazel. Charles simplemente sentía que no tenía nada que decir, pero la conversación lo mantenía lo suficientemente enfocado como para ignorar la extraña estática en su cabeza. —Yo me siento como si estuviera por salir a una gran aventura cuando la escucho— Xavier sonrió.

—¿Por qué esa canción?, ¿Tus papás te la cantaban para dormir? —

—Oh, Dios, no — La cantidad de burla que impregnó en su respuesta lo avergonzó levemente, por lo que sintió que ahora les debía a sus amigos la verdad. —Yo solo… la primera vez que la escuché creí que sería una buena opción para ser usada como canción de cuna y fue lo único que vino a mi mente cuando…— Su mente se perdió levemente en el pasado, en las razones que lo llevaron a cantarle a Jean por primera vez. —Cuando surgió la necesidad de cantarle a Jean—

—¿En serio?, ¿por qué crees que es una buena canción de cuna? — Interrogó Azazel.

—Bueno, creí que haría maravillas para la autoestima de un niño un coro que dice "Sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo", cuando están a punto de quedarse dormidos incluso si el contexto de la canción es ciertamente triste, no creo que el objetivo sea hacerte sentir triste, al contrario, creo que busca darte esperanza, paz… compañía—

—Sí, siento lo mismo— Afirmó McCoy.

Azazel hizo un extraño sonido con la garganta que podía pasar por una casi risa.

—Ahora me siento muy avergonzado de solo cantarle a Kurt una canción que dice el nombre de un animal, seguido del sonido que hace dicho animal— Amortiguó su risa lo mejor que pudo, al igual que Hank.

…

Al entrar a las instalaciones ocultas de Trask, por segunda vez en su vida, de inmediato el caos comenzó a reinar; aun así, Raven no tenía miedo y podía decir que ninguno de sus compañeros de batalla temía, todos conocían el caos de la batalla, todos venían preparados, todos habían estado anticipando el ruido de las armas y las órdenes a gritos dadas por sus enemigos; del lado de ellos no había gritos, Erik nunca había sido de los que gritaba durante una batalla, él era de los que daba órdenes silenciosas por medio de señas que cada uno de ellos había memorizado hace mucho tiempo.

Se movieron como si de un solo ser se tratara, entre balas que los esquivaban, realizando parábolas que iban en contra de su trayecto inicial, eso era ciertamente a causa de Erik.

Cada uno de sus compañeros peleaba con uso de su mutación, a pequeña escala, imprimiendo la fuerza justa como para dominar la batalla.

Alex había avanzado mucho en el control de su mutación (pese a que al principio parecía aterrado de sí mismo) ahora podía usar sus manos para generar ataques, parecía una versión más letal de un phaser de Star trek, Janos generaba pequeños remolinos que hacían que los enemigos perdieran equilibrio y que las armas terminaran dispersas por el lugar, para luego volverse una impecable imitación de un chicle masticado, Angel generaba explosiones lo suficientemente lejos para no afectarlos, Sean hacía su seña especial siempre que consideraba buen momento de usar su mutación permitiéndoles previamente encender sus auriculares anti-ruido protectores, manteniéndose un poco atrás de todos, para detener a cualquiera que intentara llegar por su retaguardia, Ellie era letal, creándoles nuevos caminos destruyendo paredes (de cualquier material, incluidas las humanas) permitiéndoles arremeter contra los enemigos con ataques sorpresa, Darwin y Erik los mantenían bien protegidos, permitiéndoles atacar con la seguridad de que nada los dañaría.

…

Charles hubiera querido que su mente se mantuviera silenciosa como ahora, pero de golpe la estática se volvió un ruido insoportable, siendo acompañado de un dolor punzante que pareció atravesarle la cabeza, arrancándole un quejido y obligándolo a llevar sus manos a su cabeza.

—¡Charles! — Escuchó que alguien dijo su nombre con desesperación y estaba casi seguro de que eran Hank y Azazel, pero también, sintió que alguien más dijo su nombre, con voz suave, casi como una plegaria.

Sentía que debía estar asustado, estaba experimentando dolor y no podía ver con claridad su alrededor, la habitación y los rostros preocupados de Hank y Azazel le parecía que se intercalaban con unas paredes blancas y grises, con mucha luz y demasiadas personas en trajes que parecían diseñados especialmente para protección, definitivamente debía estar asustado… pero, no lo estaba, porque había calidez en su mente, porque no se sentía solo, porque podía sentir aquella atrayente mente que ya antes había tocado, quedando maravillado de lo que había encontrado.

…

Raven no pudo continuar haciendo su supervisión visual (mientras permitía que cualquiera que se le atravesara hiciera un épico viaje al suelo, con mucho movimiento de piernas e inmensas cantidades de dolor de por medio), pues Erik bajando sus manos y luciendo como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de la batalla la alertó en sobremanera.

Hizo las señas que debían ser hechas cuando buscaban proteger a un compañero herido, su orden fue obedecida de inmediato, para que todos rodearan a Erik, buscando protegerlo.

—¡Erik! — Intentó llamar, pero el alfa no respondió.

…

—Erik— Susurró con su mente, sin darse cuenta de que Hank y Azazel habían podido escucharlo también.

El rostro de su pareja, mirándolo sin un toque de miedo ni preocupación, fue lo primero que logró ver con claridad, una vez el dolor se disipó.

El alfa le mostró una sonrisa de medio lado, Charles tuvo el deseo de tomar la mano de Lensherr, sintiendo de inmediato la calidez de la mano del otro hombre contra la suya.

—Estás conmigo— Respirar era muy sencillo y todo parecía haber adquirido una inquebrantable claridad. Charles no podía ni deseaba apartar su mirada de Erik.

—Estoy contigo— Erik no dejó de sonreír, Charles sentía que su compañero destinado de repente se veía invencible.

Él también se sentía invencible.

…

Erik, que había estado ignorando sus llamados preocupados, inspiró de golpe, como si previamente hubiera olvidado como respirar, para nuevamente notarse centrado y enfocado.

Raven no entendía lo que era, pero podía notar algo diferente en Erik. Era una sensación extraña, una combinación entre saber que el alfa frente a él definitivamente era el hombre que conocía, su alfa líder, podía percibirlo, pero también sentía que podía ver a alguien más al mirar a Lensherr, alguien que definitivamente había visto antes, aunque justo ahora era incapaz de ubicar.

Erik había estado usando cuchillos en contra de sus enemigos, debido a que Raven había descubierto que contaban con armas (tanto de fuego como las que contenían dosis de anti-mutágeno) no metálicas, armas claramente pensadas para funcionar contra la mutación de Lensherr; entre más refuerzos enemigos aparecían, más armas no metálicas aparecían también.

Cuando Erik había dejado de moverse recién, los cuchillos habían caído al suelo; ahora, nuevamente se alzaban amenazadoramente ante la orden de su dueño, realizada con su mano dominante moviéndose lenta y discretamente hacia arriba, mientras estiraba su otra mano en dirección a los enemigos.

—Alto— Lo escuchó ordenar; se sentía como si Erik no fuera el que estaba hablando, incluso si era su rostro y su voz.

No tuvo oportunidad de exigir una explicación, tampoco pudo mantenerse confundida mucho tiempo, pues al acto fue capaz de ver, al igual que sus compañeros de manada que quedaron con bocas patéticamente abiertas, como cada uno de sus enemigos, aun de pie, se habían quedado paralizados en sus sitios, incluso los que habían estado por dar pasos en su dirección.

—Duerman— Lo escuchó ordenar una segunda vez, con esa voz que era suya pero que no parecía. De golpe todos los enemigos cayeron al suelo.

—Erik…— Logró murmurar ella.

—Está bien, Raven, no te asustes— Y Erik le sonrió no como Erik normalmente hacía, si no como… Como… ¡Hijos de perra!

¿Podía ser verdad?

—Raven, Alex, conmigo, vayamos por Shaw, Ellie, Sean, Janos, busquen sobrevivientes mutantes, el resto cuiden nuestra retaguardia, no duden en huir y reencontrarnos si la situación se torna difícil— Habló nuevamente Erik, esta vez siendo claramente su alfa líder, no su compañero destinado.

Pese a aún sentirse confundida, siguió las órdenes recién recibidas, porque esa era la forma en que se ganaba una guerra.

Erik comenzó a correr con pasos llenos de seguridad. Ella tenía que preguntar, pese a saber la clase de respuesta que obtendría.

—¿Sabes dónde está? —

—Sí, lo sabemos— Respondió Erik y Raven sabía que no debía sentirse extrañada por la respuesta en plural.

…

Llegaron al lugar que, según los planos que Raven había conseguido, estaba diseñado para mantener a los mutantes usados como sujetos de experimentación.

Los guardias presentes habían sido escasos, probablemente porque la mayoría se había unido a la batalla que había tenido lugar en la entrada de las instalaciones.

Sean, Janos y ella se pararon frente a la primera puerta. Ella era la mejor opción para destruirla y sus compañeros de manada lo sabían, así que, con una simple conversación de miradas seguido de unos asentimientos de cabezas, Sean y Janos se prepararon para la potencial amenaza detrás de la puerta y ella inició con el proceso de usar su mutación; la puerta quedó totalmente desecha. El sonido que provocaba su mutación casi hizo que se perdiera de la voz que maldecía.

—¡Ay, qué mierda! — Sean y Janos se apresuraron a entrar en poses defensivas.

Se encontraron con una habitación pequeña de paredes blancas e inmaculadas, con un pequeño baño sin puerta, siendo lo único que no parecía pertenecer al lugar un hombre acostado descuidadamente en una de las esquinas de la habitación con la cara llena de cicatrices, uniforme amarillo y un collar con una luz roja parpadeante. El desconocido soltó una risa burlona con poca fuerza, no se veía muy bien y Ellie no se refería a las cicatrices.

—¡Visitas!, no sabía que tendría visitas, de haber sabido habría… ¡puta madre, no habría hecho nada! — Una nueva risa con poca energía. —Por favor, pasen, pasen, mi puta suite residencial es su puta suite residencial, necesitan usar el baño, puedo fingir que cierro los ojos y que no voy a estar viendo sus adorables traseros si lo que quieren es privacidad— A pesar de que claramente le costaba hablar, no parecía poder parar. —¿son nuevos guardias?, recordaría guardias tan sexys como todos ustedes, nunca vi guardias que abrieran puertas explotándolas—

—Vinimos a sacarte de aquí— Afirmó Sean, ante lo que el desconocido guardo silencio un instante.

—¿A mí en específico? —

—No a ti específicamente imbécil, a todos los mutantes encerrados— Explicó ella, porque Janos siempre parecía poco interesado en usar sus palabras (le daba miedo conocer la historia detrás) y Sean hablaba demasiado lento para su gusto.

—¡Oh, que buenas noticias!, ¡Bien por ustedes!, déjenme estrecharles la mano— Y el hombre hizo el intento por levantarse, pero lo único que ocurrió fue que su respiración se agitó, además de liberar un casi grito de dolor. —Denme un momento, lo haré más tarde— Dijo con voz amortiguada y regresando a su posición previa.

—¿Dónde estás herido? — Cuestionó Janos, listo para ayudar con cualquier herida.

—¿Herido?, no, no, no, solo estoy muy putas ocupado muriendo— Y una nueva risa que terminó siendo interrumpida por un escandaloso ataque de tos.

—Si de todas formas estás muriendo, entonces deberíamos dejarte aquí— Dijo Ellie sin rodeos porque ya estaba cansada de este tipo.

—¡Hey!, ¿Qué clase de salvadores desalmados de mierda son ustedes? Y yo creyendo que tenía tres sexys caballeros de dorada armadura a mi servicio— Sean se rascó el cuello, Janos no se movió ni un centímetro, Ellie se limitó a parpadear y aunque el desconocido no dejó de sonreír, sí pareció pensar mejor su siguiente respuesta, —¿Ven mi hermoso collar de perlas? — Interrogó apuntando el collar aparentemente metálico rodeando su cuello. —Esto evita que pueda usar mi mutación de curación, así que mientras tenga este collar anti-mutágeno, estoy muriendo—

No le creía del todo, todo había sonado a verdades a medias, pero tampoco podía tomar la decisión de dejarlo morir, le ordenaron ayudar a los mutantes sobrevivientes y eso era lo que iba a hacer, incluso si era uno que pronto moriría, suponía que incluso si ese era el caso, definitivamente era mejor morir en libertad que morir encerrado.

—Bien, ayudémoslo a salir de aquí y después buscaremos la forma de quitarle el collar— Concedió.

—Oh, no, háganlo explotar como hicieron con la puerta, por favor—

—Pero eso…— Sean no terminó su frase, mirándola a ella.

—No puedo hacer que la explosión sea más pequeña, definitivamente terminarías explotando tú también—

—Si todo sale bien, me regeneraré, así que hazlo, ¡explótame!, hazlo, hazlo—

—No, debemos esperar— Entre el desconocido que no dejaba de canturrear "Hazlo" y Sean intentó mantener la calma y Janos solo siendo Janos, Ellie explotó… literalmente.

Sean inspiró audiblemente y con un deje de pánico, Janos únicamente se cubrió el rostro, el desconocido quedó completamente irreconocible, sin moverse, pero el collar definitivamente ya no estaba.

—¡Ellie! — Riñó Sean.

—¿Qué?, eso es lo que él quería—

—Tal vez, pero…— El regaño de Sean se vio interrumpido por unos quejidos.

—Ay, verga, sí me dolió el… ¡Me siento mucho mejor!, gracias a mis tres caballeros de brillante armadura, definitivamente puedo lamerles lo que ustedes quieran y ordenen— Comenzó a hablar el sujeto al tiempo que su cuerpo quemado comenzaba a sanar, adquiriendo un color más saludable. Las cicatrices de su rostro se mantuvieron.

—Está bien— Dijo Ellie con un deje de decepción, refiriéndose al estado del desconocido.

—Así que tu mutación es como la de Logan— Comentó Sean.

—Ya quiero conocer a este tal Logan, suena como alguien fascinante— Ellie decidió salir de la habitación porque ya no aguantaba más a ese perdedor.

—Pues sí, sí, Logan es fascinante, supongo— Dijo Sean sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, Janos fue el segundo en salir, seguido del beta y del desconocido alfa.

—Así que… ¿ahora qué? —

—Buscar sobrevivientes y después reunirnos con el jefe— Explicó Sean. Ellie caminó hasta una nueva puerta, Janos se puso alerta en caso de necesitar atacar a quien fuera que estuviera detrás de esta nueva puerta, Sean se mantuvo vigilando a su nuevo agregado.

—¿El jefe?, ¿quién es el jefe? — Cuestionó, pero no hubo tiempo de darle respuesta, pues una nueva puerta fue destruida por Ellie, encontrándose con un nuevo hombre, el cual lucía mucho más normal y centrado que el imbécil de la primera habitación.

El hombre había estado sentado en una habitación idéntica a la anterior, ataviado en el mismo uniforme amarillo pollo.

El nuevo desconocido se puso de pie de inmediato, mirándolos con desconfianza.

—Vinimos a ayudar a los mutantes encerrados a salir de aquí— Informó Sean, el sujeto se mantuvo en silencio.

—Son caballeros de brillante armadura que perdieron sus corceles blancos— Ante las palabras ridículas del imbécil de la primera habitación el hombre silencioso dejó de lucir desconfiado.

—¡Wade! — Nombró sonando aliviado de toparse con un conocido.

—¡Oh por Dios!, ¿Coloso? — Wade, aparentemente, se apresuró en caminar hasta Coloso, colocando sus manos en el rostro del otro. —Pero… ¿qué le hicieron a tu majestuoso ser?, ¡Esos monstruos! — Exclamó dramáticamente. —¿Quién tiene la culpa de esto?, ¿a quién hay que matar?, ¿a Trask?, ¿a la ridícula autora de este ridículo fanfic? —

—No entendí eso último— Respondió el tal Coloso. Wade suspiró.

—Nunca te había visto en tu no majestuoso y metálico ser, ¿usaron anti-mutágeno contigo? — Coloso asintió con un toque sombrío en el rostro.

—Necesitamos un abrazo— Informó el idiota de Wade, para aferrarse al que ella quería creer que mínimo era su amigo, Coloso aparentemente era un santo, porque se dejó hacer en el abrazo sin poner mucha resistencia, al menos hasta que Wade le apretó el glúteo izquierdo con fuerza.

—¡Wade! — Exclamó y el nombrado se alejó decaído, aun moviendo los dedos de su mano dominante, justo la que había usado para apretar.

—No es lo mismo, ahora eres tan… "squishy"— Coloso suspiró.

—Justo ahora no soy de mucha ayuda, pero haré lo que pueda para apoyarlos en buscar a otros sobrevivientes—

—Uy, me doy cuenta de que sigues siendo el mismo hombre sexy atractivo, incluso sin tu magnífica figura, tienes una gran "energía de pene grande"… hmm… "pene metálico grande", ¿qué tal?— Coloso, claramente acostumbrado a Wade, no se inmutó ante las palabras de este.

—Gracias, Coloso— Ofreció Sean, el más apto para hablar de los tres.

—Si Coloso ayuda, yo también— Y Wade se inclinó a tomar un pedazo delgado que había quedado de la puerta. —Y no te preocupes Coloso, yo te protejo— Y guiño un ojo. —Digo que después de esto hay que tener una orgía—

Sean soltó una carcajada, Coloso ni siquiera hizo ademán de haber escuchado, Janos dio un paso más cerca de Sean.

Ellie quería matar a ese imbécil.

…

Los enemigos que se cruzaron fueron bastantes, pero ninguno representó una amenaza real, ella era una peleadora formidable, Alex era demasiado poderoso, Erik usaba su mutación y continuaba su camino como si ni siquiera tuviera que girarse y mirar a su enemigo para atacar apropiadamente.

Llegaron a un lugar completamente diferente del laboratorio de Trask, quedando frente a una pared que lucía como cualquier otra, Erik estiró una mano para negar con la cabeza.

—Alex, destruye la pared— El omega no necesitó que le repitieran la solicitud una segunda vez, la pared cedió con facilidad, mostrando una especie de refugio, parecía ser de metal, pero por la forma de actuar de Erik, Raven lo dudaba.

—Haznos una puerta, Alex—

Una vez la pared aparentemente metálica fue destruida, un hombre de estatura baja y con lentes (apariencia que coincidía con la foto que les había mostrado antes la líder de los no mutantes) estaba frente a ellos, paralizado en la misma forma en que sus enemigos previos lo habían estado, con un arma no metálica entre sus manos.

Erik usó uno de sus cuchillos para arremeterlo contra la mano que sostenía el arma, notó al alfa asentir al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro bajo.

Raven se giró a mirar a Alex, que pese a notarse confundido, no parecía querer buscar respuestas.

Trask hizo una inspiración forzada, para soltar un grito gutural repleto de dolor, soltando el arma mientras tomaba su mano atravesada por un cuchillo con la otra.

Ella se aseguró de tomar el arma del suelo, amenazando con un puño a Bolivar, al verlo inclinar su cuerpo casi imperceptiblemente hacia ella.

Alex hizo brillar su mano dominante, con ese intenso color rojizo y Trask dejó de moverse.

—Estoy seguro de que este no es el único laboratorio que tienes, me vas a decir las localizaciones del o los otros— Bolivar se limitó a tragar saliva, luciendo sudoroso y pálido, mientras su mano continuaba haciendo un pequeño charco de sangre a sus pies.

El sujeto pareció llenarse de valor.

—¿Planeas decirme que si respondo tus preguntas no me matarás?, conozco de política y estoy seguro de que no quieres más problemas con mi especie, así que solo me vas a entregar a la autoproclamada líder de los no mutantes— Erik le mostró una sonrisa de medio lado a Trask, para bajar la mirada y reacomodar su cabello.

—Moira McTaggert es una líder excepcional y ella sabe cuándo no vale la pena mantener a alguien con vida, incluso siendo de su especie—

—Lo sabía y traté de advertírselo a los líderes antes de la guerra, ustedes los mutantes no saben hacer otra cosa que destruir y matar— Tanto Raven como Alex se prepararon para atacar al escuchar sonidos de pasos cada vez más cerca; al girarse solo encontraron los rostros sudorosos y enrojecidos de sus compañeros de manada y algunos nuevos mutantes que no conocían. Eran muchos menos sobrevivientes de los que Raven deseaba, pero definitivamente más de los que creyó, después de su investigación previa al ataque. —…les dije que serían el final de nuestra especie—

—¿Los mutantes?, ¿te recuerdo toda la destrucción de la que tu especie fue causante?, ¿te recuerdo quién creó a los centinelas? — La autoritaria voz de su alfa líder atrajo nuevamente su atención, al igual que la de todos los mutantes presentes.

—Lo que salió mal con los centinelas no fue mi culpa—

—Si pensar eso te ayudaba a dormir por las noches… pero no te preocupes, ya no tienes que preocuparte por el insomnio—

—Moira McTaggert tiene una mente demasiado pequeña, jamás ha sido capaz de ver el panorama a gran escala, todo lo que hice y todo lo que he seguido haciendo hasta ahora ha sido para ayudar a salvar a los míos— En medio de la habitación, Raven era capaz de escuchar el sonido que Erik hacía al tragar saliva, tal vez acompañada de ira y gritos.

—Yo hago lo mismo— Trask intentó retroceder, probablemente en un último intento de plan descabellado. —No des ni un paso más— Y el científico fue incapaz de mover sus extremidades una vez más.

Raven sintió un escalofrío satisfactorio al verlo mirar sus piernas con terror.

—¿Qué es lo que…?, tú no tienes esa clase de mutación, un…— Trask había sido el que creó a los centinelas, Raven sabía que algo de inteligencia sí que había en su podrida cabeza. —Un telépata— Y los miró a ella, a Alex y al resto, como si creyera que alguno ahí tenía algo que ver. —Emma Frost no puede ser—

—No, ella no es— Afirmó Erik parándose frente al hombre. —Deja de respirar— Lo escuchó susurrar y al instante Trask comenzó a ahogarse, como si de golpe hubiera olvidado cómo realizar tal acción vital, boqueando patéticamente. —Lastimaste a tantas personas, mataste a tantos mutantes con tus experimentos— Murmuró el alfa sin escucharse ni un poco como él mismo, y Raven sintió cada una de las palabras en su cuerpo y en su mente, sintiendo como se reproducían, como una película en su cabeza, las imágenes de las atrocidades que Bolivar Trask había hecho con cada uno de los mutantes que había tenido la desgracia de caer en sus manos, destinos y resultados que mantenía archivados como simples informes en carpetas color manila en este mismo laboratorio, Raven sintió sus ojos humedecerse, siendo capaz de ver una solitaria lágrima bajar del ojo izquierdo de Erik. —No puedes seguir con vida—

Y después de aquello todos los cuchillos flotando alrededor de Erik se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Trask.

Raven no se perdió ni un solo instante del momento hasta que Bolivar Trask dio su último aliento, en su cama personal hecha de su propia sangre.

Extra (Ellie y Yukio):

Abrazó a Ororo el mayor tiempo posible, haciendo reír a la menor.

—Me aplastas Ellie— Escuchó que dijo la peliblanca, sonando divertida. Ellie rio dejando que la niña se alejara de su abrazo.

Yukio le sonrió, acercándose a tomarla de la mano, justo después de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

Realizó el recorrido a la casa de Mariko y Logan en compañía de su novia y la hija de ambas, aferrándose a la mano de Yukio el mayor tiempo posible, escuchando la conversación amena y sin importancia llevándose a cabo entre su familia.

Esta era la forma en que las recordaría siempre, tal vez y este sería el último recuerdo que inundaría su mente una vez que le llegara su momento de morir.

Ororo, que todo el tiempo había estado caminando delante de ellas, fue la primera en acercarse a la puerta de la casa de la familia de su novia, abriéndola con confianza.

Ella detuvo el andar de Yukio a través de sus manos entrelazadas.

—Ve adentro Ororo— Solicitó, ante lo cual la pequeña asintió, obedeciendo. Ellie se tomó unos segundos para mirar el suelo frente a los pies de su novia, obligándose finalmente a alzar el rostro; Yukio la miró con un deje de angustia, sin embargo, mostrándole una sonrisa pequeña y repleta de dulzura. —Tengo que ir con ellos— La beta no lució ni un poco sorprendida ante sus palabras.

—Charles ya te perdonó, Erik también… no tienes que demostrar nada— Ellie asintió ante cada una de las oraciones dichas por su novia.

—Lo sé, pero aun así tengo que ir, por mí— Los ojos de Yukio se humedecieron y un mohín leve se volvió el protagonista de su rostro, su novia abrió la boca y Ellie sabía perfectamente lo que le dirían, así que la interrumpió. —No puedes venir también, no porque no seas una guerrera hábil y poderosa o porque crea que esta no es tu batalla también, es por Ororo— Si las dos terminaban… ¿quién cuidaría de Ororo?

Yukio frunció el ceño, dejando que lágrimas recorrieran su rostro.

La beta retiró la humedad con rapidez, Ellie se apresuró en ayudarla, tratando de evitar que terminara lastimándose la piel, pese a que temió que tal vez Yukio se molestaría y no dejaría que se le acercara, su amada se dejó hacer, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Si te atreves a no volver sana y salva me voy a enojar mucho contigo y no te voy a hablar por una semana— Amenazó su novia. Ellie rio.

—Mejor regreso sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar entonces— Yukio asintió mostrándole una sonrisa petulante, para que sus ojos volvieran a humedecerse y se apresurara a abrazarla apretadamente, no había otra cosa que Ellie pudiera hacer más que aferrarse con un sentimiento desesperado acorde a las emociones de la beta.

Se separaron un poco, lo suficiente para poder unir sus labios, sintió lágrimas recorrer su propio rostro.

—Ya regreso— Susurró sobre los labios de su novia.

—Te estaremos esperando— Le respondieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y… Bolivar Trask estuvo aquí un instante… y después se fue… jajajajajaja
> 
> ¿Qué dijeron? "¡Esta mujer inestable ya abandonó la historia!", nada, nada, ¿recuerdan que dije que tal vez mi tiempo libre disminuiría?, pues lo hizo *inserte carita triste*, lo que pasa es que ahora tengo dos trabajos porque "Latinoamérica", jajaja, pues bueno, ¿qué se la va a hacer?; es algo temporal, pero por el momento no soy capaz de hacer un capítulo por semana, ¿seguirá habiendo capítulos?, claro, ¿cada cuándo?... No, "pos" quien sabe, igualmente ojalá puedan continuar esta historia junto conmigo hasta el final, muchas gracias por mandarme mensajitos de preocupación, perdón por hacerlos preocupar, pero igual agradezco el gesto.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Espero y este capítulo haya sido disfrutable.


	35. Treinta y cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men no me pertenece.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Ay, este… ¿lo habitual?... perdón que Wade y Raven usen ofensas mexicanas, pero volví a ver un pedacito de deadpool 2 en español y me causo mucha risa escucharlo decir "Chinga tu madre" y pues ya no me pude resistir.

Erik se sentía extraño en su propio cuerpo, no había una sola palabra que describiera completamente su sentir… desconexión, incertidumbre, una extraña sensación de vacío… su mente le parecía un lugar demasiado silencioso y amplio.

Se sentía solo.

Escuchó a Raven soltar un carraspeo destinado claramente a captar su atención, por lo que dejó de fingir que vigilaba a los nuevos mutantes y se giró a ver a su amiga.

Raven hizo un movimiento rápido pero discreto con su cuello, indicándole que la siguiera hacia el área de los controles, notó a Sean acercarse de inmediato a ocupar su lugar (con un asentimiento de cabeza dirigido a Erik), así que concluyó que Raven ya tenía todo planeado.

Una vez en la ilusoria privacidad del área de controles en compañía de Alex y Janos, Raven inició una conversación susurrada, que no debía envidiar nada a una conversación a gritos.

—Usaste…— Raven tragó con incomodidad. —¿Estabas usando la telepatía? — Vio a su amiga morder su labio inferior con nerviosismo y el ceño fruncido. —Tú…— Su amiga cerró los ojos con fuerza, claramente incapaz de ordenar los pensamientos caóticos en su mente.

Erik notó a Janos y Alex mirándolo de reojo, creyéndose discretos.

—No fui yo—

—Erik— Exclamó Raven, fallando en eso de controlar el volumen de su voz. Erik, que se encontraba dándole la espalda al resto de mutantes, no necesito girarse para estar seguro de que estaba siendo observado.

—No fui yo— Reafirmó. —Se sentía como si fuera yo— Trató de explicar aquello que había entendido en su cabeza, pero que no se sentía capaz de trasmitir. —Pero al mismo tiempo… no— Podía decir que se sintió como si por un instante él fuera Charles, pero esa explicación quedaba corta y no expresaba realmente el cómo se había sentido.

No se sintió como "Erik", no se sintió como "Charles", se sentía como alguien más... poderoso, invencible, suficiente.

—No sabía que los compañeros destinados podían hacer eso— La voz de Ellie empujó el silencio a desaparecer. —¿Eso fue lo que pasó no? — Aunque la mujer alfa había soltado aquella última frase en tono interrogativo, la realidad es que lucía convencida de lo que decía. —Tú y Charles hicieron alguna cosa rara de compañeros destinados— Sean, dejando atrás su expresión eternamente despreocupada, se notó incómodo y nervioso ante las palabras crudas de Ellie.

Erik no podía enojarse, primero porque su cabeza se sentía hueca y atontada y segundo porque Ellie lo había explicado mucho mejor de lo que él nunca podría, así que se limitó a regresar su mirada a Raven.

—Fuiste…— Comenzó Raven una vez sus miradas estaban nuevamente conectadas, pero, pese a que Erik la notó hacer un esfuerzo descomunal, nada más salió de entre sus labios.

—Muy aterrador— Escuchó de una de las voces nuevas. Girándose a buscar al dueño de inmediato.

—Wade— Escuchó que riñó entre dientes un hombre bien parecido sentado junto a uno con la cabeza repleta de cicatrices.

—¿Qué?, es la chingada verdad— Exclamó poniéndose de pie. —No es algo malo, eres un alfa, eres un líder— Explicó el hombre mientras caminaba, estirando cada una de sus manos hacía en frente para después juntarlas frente a su pecho una vez llego a donde estaba Erik. —Eres un alfa líder, tienes que ser pinches aterrador— Erik pensó en fruncirle el ceño, pero no parecía contar ni con la energía para eso. —Y eso es, déjame decirte, muy putas sexy— Le soltó de manera coqueta. Erik lo recorrió con la mirada.

—Estas muy cerca de mí— Exclamó con voz fría y el tal Wade soltó una carcajada al tiempo que echaba su cabeza para atrás.

—Puta madre, me encantan las expresiones del rostro de Michael Fassbender— Erik decidió que era mejor ignorar al bastardo, pero iba a anotar en su lista de pendientes mental exigirle a Hank una evaluación psicológica inmediato para ese pobre diablo.

…

Se suponía que era su turno de dormir, su mente se sentía lenta, pero con demasiada energía al mismo tiempo.

No, no podía dormir.

—Deberías dormir— Riñó Raven, sentándose a su lado.

La mujer había decidido mantener vigilado a Erik en todo momento y Lensherr suponía que debía enojarse por este intentó de niñera persiguiéndolo, sin embargo, terminaba encontrándose incapaz de hacerlo, porque hasta él podía entender de donde venía la necesidad de su amiga de mantenerlo vigilado.

Prefirió no ofrecerle una respuesta a la alfa, simplemente porque no tenía una. Sí, debería dormir.

Raven continuó el intento de conversación.

—Así que… supongo que esto va a hacer que sea mucho más fácil decirle a Charles que son compañeros destinados, ¿eh? — Comentó su amiga sonriéndole de medio lado.

Y Erik recordó de golpe la forma en que se había despedido de su pareja.

—¡Mierda! — Soltó con la mayor cantidad de fuerza que había usado desde que su mente se separara de la de Charles.

—¿¡Qué mierda!?, ¿¡Qué Erik!?, ¡Me asustas bastardo! —

¡Era un idiota!

¿Por qué mierda le había dicho a Charles que eran compañeros destinados justo antes de irse a una misión, en el momento en que no podían tener la conversación decente y necesaria requerida al revelar tal información?

Sí, sí, podía hacerse el desentendido consigo mismo, pero sabía perfectamente porque lo había hecho; porque le dio miedo.

Miedo no decirlo nunca.

Miedo decirlo.

Miedo a quedarse y presenciar la reacción de Charles.

Miedo de no regresar y jamás poder decirle a Charles.

Era un imbécil, patético, perdedor… Charles no se merecía eso, su hermoso y perfecto compañero destinado no merecía la forma en que Erik había actuado.

Se restregó la cara con ambas manos con exceso de fuerza.

Le incomodaba decirlo en voz alta, porque era un horrible error, pero merecía la vergüenza y el auto-sabotaje que estaba por provocar.

—Le dije—

—¿Qué? — Raven se escuchaba entre confundida y preocupada, así como enojada.

—A Charles, justo antes de irnos— Recién se daba cuenta de lo seca que estaba su boca. —Sin explicarle nada más— Presenció con lujo de detalle el momento en que Raven pasó de no entender a entenderlo todo.

Erik parpadeó sin alejar la atención de su iracunda amiga, aceptó sin quejas el tremendo golpe en la cabeza (que le dejaría la zona de su parietal derecho adolorido por una semana) al que Raven lo sometió, así como la palabra muy elocuente que ilustraba con exactitud su nivel de inteligencia.

—Eres un pendejo, vas a explicarle las cosas a Charles apropiadamente, ¡lo vas a hacer Lensherr!, así tenga que putas encerrarte en tu jodida casa, ¡Bastardo idiota! —

Era sorprendente que Raven hubiera dicho todo aquello en un susurro. Fue lo que pensó, mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

…

Ni bien llegar, Erik hizo lo que estuvo en sus capacidades para responder al alivio y euforia con el que su gran manada los recibió, tratando de controlar ese cosquilleo que iniciaba en la punta de los dedos de sus pies y recorría su cuerpo por completo, un discreto, pero incapaz de ser ignorado, chispazo que le exigía correr y buscar a su compañero destinado y a su hija.

Su alfa exigía con un grito ahogado que corrieran; sin embargo, Erik era más que su instinto, era más que el compañero destinado de Charles y el padre de Jean, también era el líder de Genosha y debía permitir que su manada realizara las acciones casi ritualísticas acostumbradas a su regreso.

Permitió saludos, manos posándose en su cuerpo de forma respetuosa, percibiendo una combinación de aromas que solo transmitían felicidad, alivio, respeto… hasta que finalmente llegó al laboratorio de Hank.

El laboratorio de Hank siempre era la primera parada, porque después de una misión siempre había alguien que requería ser revisado por el médico y en este caso, todos los mutantes que habían sido rescatados de las manos del jodido de Trask debían serlo.

Erik quería entrar rápido al laboratorio de Hank, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo luchaba por paralizarlo.

Dio un paso dentro de las instalaciones, encontrándose al instante frente a frente con McCoy.

Lensherr estaba tan acostumbrado al ligero toque de miedo siempre agriando el olor natural de beta del médico, que fue muy sencillo notar su ausencia.

También fue sencillo percibir su ira, así como la ausencia de su Charles y de su Jean.

—La mi…— Trató de decir, pero Hank lo interrumpió.

—La misión fue un éxito, sí, lo sé—

La mirada severa de Hank se suavizó en sobremanera cuando Alex se interpuso entre ellos, además de que terminó por apartar su vista de Erik al inclinarse a besar a su novio, para luego aferrarse el uno al otro.

Hank no parecía poder estar tranquilo, por lo que fue él el que terminó con el enlace.

—¿Estás herido? — Cuestionó McCoy a Alex en tono bajo. El omega sonrió al instante.

—No, estoy bien, esa cosa rara que hicieron el jefe y Charles no permitió que nadie saliera herido— Comentó Alex dedicándole a Erik una mirada de soslayo. Hank le dirigió su atención por más tiempo.

—¿Dónde está Scott? — Hank endureció su rostro muy discretamente.

—Con Charles, Jean, Azazel y Kurt en casa de… del jefe— Explicó. —La telepatía de Charles regresó, así que supo el momento justo en que aterrizaron en la isla, no quise traer a Scott por si… alguien estaba herido, no quería que viera algo así— Alex asintió con una sonrisa repleta de amor hacia el beta. Hank se concentró de nueva cuenta en Lensherr, frunciendo levemente el ceño. —¿Tú estás herido Erik? — Mhm… no había usado el "jefe", Hank estaba muy enojado con él.

—Estoy bien— ¿Cómo podría haber sido herido al tener a su compañero destinado peleando a su lado?

—Dile a Logan que venga a ayudarte a mantener todo en orden mientras revisas a los recién llegados, esperaremos a que llegue y después iré con Raven a mi casa, ¿vienes Alex? — El rubio parecía un poco reticente, pero luego de una sonrisa suave de Hank, finalmente asintió en su dirección.

Lensherr se dispuso a dar media vuelta, pero fue detenido por la voz de McCoy.

—Erik— Y finalmente el beta ya no se veía enojado, sino más bien preocupado hasta casi suplicante. —Usa tus palabras, por favor y sé amable, ahora que su telepatía regreso, Charles no la está pasando muy bien— Claro, haberse conectado con su compañero destinado implicaba el regreso de la mutación de su pareja, pero no había considerado las dificultades que su amado debía estar enfrentando para acostumbrarse nuevamente a sus habilidades. —Habla— Agregó McCoy por último.

Erik asintió, prometiéndole al beta y a sí mismo en el silencio.

…

Raven torció los ojos ante el dramatismo de Erik.

El alfa líder llevaba casi un minuto frente a la puerta de su hogar con la mano estirada, pero sin atreverse a tocar el picaporte.

Raven se concentró en dejarle en claro a Alex, con un marcado movimiento de cabeza, que estaba a punto de arruinar el lento proceso de acumulo de valentía que Erik estaba protagonizando.

Alex entendió bastante rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para detenerla.

—¡Azazel, Kurt, mami regresó! — Exclamó a la vez que empujaba a Erik a un lado y abría la puerta.

Tuvo el tiempo de notar a Charles en su silla de ruedas y con una mano sobre su frente, como su la cabeza le doliera, Azazel le mostró una sonrisa de sincera felicidad, pero su expresión estaba ligeramente afectada por preocupación dirigida al omega.

Raven ya no pudo concentrarse mucho más en lo que veía al sentir a Kurt teletransportándose a sus brazos, aunque sí escuchó la pregunta preocupada de Azazel dirigida a Xavier.

—¿Estás bien? — No supo la respuesta.

—¡Mami! — Escuchó de la voz de su pequeño.

—Mi bebé— Le susurró a su amado hijo.

—¡Hermano! — Se escuchó de voz de Scott, para que el encuentro entre los dos Summerse se diera, en medio de la habitación.

Jean, al mismo tiempo que Scott lo había hecho, corrió al encuentro con su estúpido padre.

Por primera vez desde lo ocurrido en el laboratorio de Trask, Erik lució más como sí mismo y menos como un ente errante.

—Hola Jean, te extrañé— Le susurró para besarle en el primer lugar que logró alcanzar de la cabeza pelirroja, la hija de su alfa líder se dejó hacer notoriamente feliz de estar en brazos de su padre, con sonrisa enorme y lágrimas en el rostro, removiéndose en el abrazo no como si quisiera alejarse, si no como si no pudiera con tanta alegría en su pequeño ser.

Al enfocarse, con ojos claramente temerosos, en Charles, el cual se encontraba con ojos cerrados y un gesto que denotaba dolor, incluso si buscaba fervientemente ocultarlo, el miedo y la turbación que habían reinado en Erik se evaporaron entre preocupación y la clara necesidad instintiva (así como racional) de cuidar de su omega, de su compañero destinado, caminó con presura hasta el telépata.

Raven suspiró aferrándose con más ahínco a su hijo.

Ni bien estuvo a la distancia suficiente, Erik, manteniéndose cargando a Jean con un solo brazo, se aferró a una de las manos del omega.

Ni bien el contacto ocurrió, Charles soltó un suspiro repleto de alivio, para finalmente abrir los ojos.

Azazel eligió esa como su señal para alejarse y unirse al abrazo de Kurt y Raven.

—¿No estás herida? —

—No— Contestó de inmediato, acercándose a besar de manera breve pero apasionada a su amado.

—Charles— Llamó Erik. Raven sentía que aquel nombre había sido dicho como si el alfa pudiera vivir únicamente de eso, como si el decir ese nombre fuera la respuesta a todo lo que estaba mal.

Los ojos azules de Xavier estaban húmedos y en su barbilla se notaba la fuerza que estaba haciendo para no llorar, aun así, el omega le sonrió al idiota que le tocó de compañero destinado, estirando el brazo cuya mano no estaba aferrada a la de Erik, en una petición silenciosa de un abrazo.

Erik se inclinó ligeramente y alzó la silla de ruedas un poco, logrando una posición medianamente cómoda para abrazarse.

—¿Estás bien? — Cuestionó Charles. Erik se notaba extrañado.

—Tú sab…— Comenzó, pero se detuvo a sí mismo. —Sí— Terminó por susurrar. Charles asintió.

—Trask…—

—Se acabó— Interrumpió Erik. Charles parpadeó con rapidez. Constantemente alfa y omega lucían como si ambos quisieran apresurarse en hablar, como si tuvieran mucho que decir al otro.

—¿Los mutantes? — Volvió a hablar el omega, interrumpiendo a Erik, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

—Hank los está revisando— El telépata volvió a asentir. —¿Tú estás bien? — Charles sonrió con un claro rastro de dolor.

—Mi telepatía— Contestó el omega al tiempo que Erik asentía como si entendiera perfectamente. —es…—

—Complicado— Terminaron por decir al unísono los compañeros vinculados, la sonrisa de Charles se tornó más aliviada, ella no entendía muy bien al telépata, pero conocía a Erik y recordaba perfectamente ese "Sentí que él entendería" y esa sonrisa a Raven le trasmitía la misma sensación que aquellas palabras provocaron.

—Deberíamos irnos— Le susurró Azazel, ella aceptó, totalmente de acuerdo.

Alex claramente estaba por hacer lo mismo.

—Erik, ya nos vamos— El alfa a duras penas y logró alejar su mirada unos segundos de su pareja y de su hija.

Raven se preguntó si debería ofrecerse a cuidar de Jean, después de todo, Erik y Charles tenían una conversación muy importante pendiente, conversación que en definitiva desataría muchas emociones… llanto… ¿gritos?... bueno, sea como fuera la menor no debía presenciar aquello.

Sentía que debía preguntar, pero Erik ya estaba en su propio mundo privado con su familia.

Supuso que su pregunta no iba a terminar siendo bien recibida.

…

Todo parecía igual, pero al mismo tiempo todo se sentía diferente.

Su corazón estaba dividido entre felicidad, la incapacidad de apartar su mirada de su hija y de su pareja, sin poder apagar el sentimiento de irrealidad, maravillado ante el hecho de que esta era su vida, en contraposición con la sensación de desasosiego por no saber qué era realmente lo que Charles pensaba acerca de ellos siendo compañeros destinados, para Erik conectarse con la mente de Charles había sido único y perfecto… ¿Charles lo percibía desde una perspectiva positiva también?

Jean había tenido mucho que contarle y mostrarle hasta terminar agotada y quedarse dormida mucho más temprano de lo habitual.

Él y Charles apenas y se habían alejado del otro.

Acomodó a Jean sobre su futón y al girarse a ver a Charles acomodado en el suyo lo encontró haciendo fuerza con sus labios y cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo. Erik se acercó de inmediato a su pareja, acomodándose a su lado.

Antes de que pudiera trasmitir cualquier pregunta rondando su mente con el uso de palabras, Charles lo interrumpió con un suspiro.

—Estoy bien— Explicó justo después, sonriéndole. —Es solo la… telepatía— Erik trató de corresponder la sonrisa. —Volver a acostumbrarme después de estar sin ella, llevará un tiempo— Lensherr no estaba seguro de qué decir al respecto. —Tu mente y la de Jean me ayudan— Eso último interrumpió sus pensamientos auto-despreciativos.

—¿A qué? — Cuestionó.

—mhm…—Charles lucía relajado a la vez que un tanto pensativo. —A centrar mi mente— Bueno, al menos estaba haciendo algo bien.

—Me alegra— Dijo acercándose más a Charles, hasta acostarse junto a él, sobre su costado, para así poder ver al otro a los ojos.

Sabía que ahora era el momento en que la conversación pendiente debía ocurrir, en la que su cobardía ya no tenía cabida, el momento en que debía dejar de pretender que Charles no estaba enojado con él, Erik lo entendía, Charles merecía estar enojado con él.

El omega rio en voz baja.

—No estoy enojado contigo— Claro, la telepatía. Charles sonrió, como si hubiera percibido también aquel pensamiento, para que su expresión se volviera más seria. —Entiendo la razón de que no me lo dijeras— Sí, pero esa no era justificación para haberlo dicho y después huir a una misión suicida. Charles rio un poco más. —También entiendo el que lo dijeras y después huyeras—

—Lo siento— Dijo, porque era lo primero que debía decir. Había estado mal y debía disculparse, porque realmente se arrepentía de ser imbécil y estar constipado emocionalmente.

—Acepto tus disculpas y te disculpo— Respondió Charles con un ligero tono juguetón, para dejar de estar sobre su costado y acomodarse sobre su espalda, enfocando su mirada en el techo y no en Erik.

—¿Por eso no pudiste matarme? — Lo cuestionó, sin flaqueo en la voz. Erik no podía alejar su mirada de su compañero destinado.

—Mi instinto tomó el control de mi mutación y evitó que la bala te lastimara— Una lagrima bajo por el costado del rostro de Charles.

—A eso te referías cuando decías que no pudiste— Usó su mano dominante para limpiar la lágrima recién liberada.

Su amado concentró su mirada en él, sonriendo suavemente, para que su expresión tomara un tono amargo.

Ceño arrugado, barbilla temblorosa, labios levemente apretados.

—Yo no puedo sentirlo, lo siento— Le susurró y Erik se tragó sus ganas de llorar, para abrazarse a su pareja.

—Lo sé— Dijo luchando con el nudo en su garganta. —No tienes que disculparte— Charles se sentó, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que sus miradas se encontraran.

—Pero estás atrapado con alguien como yo, alguien que no puede sentir esa conexión— Erik se sentó, buscando calmar la tempestad en el interior de su compañero destinado.

—No estoy atrapado y conexión de compañeros destinados o no, aun así, te enamoraste de mí— Explicó, pero tarde comprendió que había dicho las palabras incorrectas.

Sí, logró que Charles le regresara la mirada, pero no se veía para nada feliz.

—Tú…— De repente su amante lucía aterrado. —¿Te enamoraste de mí por la conexión que sientes conmigo, porque se supone que soy tu destino? — Preguntó con voz entrecortada y Erik entendió su terrible error.

—No, no…— Dijo, viendo a Charles cruzarse de brazos, bajar la mirada y aguantar su llanto. —Charles— Llamó, pero la mirada azul que tanto amaba no se conectó con la suya, alzó una mano, lentamente, temeroso de ser apartado, acomodando un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de una de las orejas del omega que se dejó hacer, incluso si su postura no se relajó, el simple hecho de que su muestra de afecto no hubiera sido rechazada, le dio la confianza de seguir hablando. —Pude sentir que eras mi compañero destinado desde que te conocí, pero no te amé en cuanto te conocí, ni siquiera me agradabas— Eso logró que su telepata lo mirara y las comisuras de sus labios temblara ligeramente, como si hubiera estado a punto de sonreír. —Comencé a amarte cuando comencé a conocerte, por la forma en que hablas con tanta pasión acerca de todo, por cómo te expresas de los mutantes, el hecho de que eres tan inteligente, sabes mucho de muchas cosas, el hecho de que siempre estás dispuesto a dar, aunque sea un poco, consuelo a quien lo necesite, no puedes controlar el enseñarles algo nuevo a los niños cada vez que hablas con ellos— Apartó su mirada solo por un instante. —Nunca me juzgaste— Su voz se quebró. Limpió su garganta escandalosamente y se obligó a continuar, porque esto era importante, presión dolorosa en la garganta y el pecho o no. —Eres muy fuerte— El rostro de Charles le mostró un mohín pasajero, Erik sonrió. —Me gustas y me gusta la persona que soy cuando estoy contigo— Charles ya había dejado de fingir que no quería verlo. —Además, quien podría no amar al hombre que aceptó ser un sujeto de experimentación para una medicación con el potencial de regresarle la voz a su hija—

—¿Lo sabías? — Erik soltó una risa casi silenciosa, ante la pregunta llena de vergüenza.

—Te amo— Las lágrimas en el rostro de Charles caían una tras otra.

—No vas a poder vincularte conmigo—

—Está bien—

—No puedo darte hijos— Erik sintió su rostro enrojecer al saber cuál sería su respuesta.

—En esta relación el que nos dio una hija, fui yo— Exclamó con la voz un tanto aguda y una risa nerviosa breve.

Finalmente, el llanto de Charles se volvió completo con ojos cerrados, hombros encogidos y sollozos que trataban de mantenerse silenciosos.

Erik volvió a arrepentirse de sus palabras, pero el arrepentimiento se disipó cuando Charles se movió para abrazarse a él, correspondió al instante.

—Te amo, Erik— Le dijeron aun entre gimoteos suaves. —Te amo y-y…— Charles se tragó un sollozo. —Estoy muy feliz de que tú seas mi compañero destinado, resulta que sí eras mi regalo—

Supo que había querido escuchar eso desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando su propio llanto comenzó.

Escondió el rostro contra el cuello de Charles, sintiendo el miedo disiparse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ay Diosito!
> 
> ¿Estuvo bien?, espero que estuviera bien, espero y lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Perdón por estar lejos tanto tiempo, no era mi intención :( pero sigo con dos trabajos y así será al menos un mes más, ¿cuándo habrá nuevo capítulo?, no sé, pero con suerte no pasaran 2 meses y medio esta vez… ay no, que feo caso.
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
